


Privacies

by writerinthedark4



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Juliantina, F/F, Fluff and Smut, and by domestic i mean REALLY domestic, this fic will probably go on until im tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 193,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinthedark4/pseuds/writerinthedark4
Summary: Just a glimpse of Valentina and Juliana's life living together after been dating for over 2 years.





	1. let's move in together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic ever after years and years of thinking about writing one. I hope you like it!  
> And btw english is not my first language so any mistake, please forgive this poor woman.  
> Thank you and please! Lemme know what you think and if I should keep on updating it.
> 
> ps: are we still breathing after the news of our spin off AND a movie???

"Ouch!" Juliana said while laughing after she bumped against the wall with Valentina all over her.

“I’m sorry” Valentina said between kisses. “Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?” She asked Juliana but never stopped kissing her.

They were headed to Valentina's room but they were finding it hard to walk and go upstairs while kissing and touching.

"Babe" Juliana stopped them, took Val's face in her hand and stared at her. "Babe, if we wanna go upstairs without falling these stairs we better stop what were doing."

Valentina stared at Juliana as if absorbing what her girlfriend had just said. "Let's go, then!" Valentina said grabbing Juliana's hand and guiding her towards her bedroom. After she opened the door and pulled Juls inside her room she instantly pushed her girlfriend against it and locked the door while they locked their lips again.

Valentina hadn't seen Juliana for about two days and she was missing her like crazy. And it wasn't like they didn't talk to each other almost all the time and facetimed at night. 

They were constantly talkind to each other over the phone but that wasn't enough to Valentina. She needed to touch Juliana, and kiss her and feel her. And the other girl felt the same way, she was just better at hiding her needs but knowing damn well how to demonstrate them once they were together.

"How was your day today?" Valentina asked as she took off Juliana's blouse and tossed it away.

"Good," Juliana said as she tried to control her breathe and started kissing Valentina again.

"Just good, my love?" Valentina teased and kissed Juliana's neck. "I thought we were past that phase of our relationship where you only answered my questions with monosyllabic answers." Valentina said as she continued to kiss Juliana's neck, giving little bites that she knew would leave her crazy girlfriend.

"Valentina, how am I going to form sentences with you kissing me like that?" Juliana said and when Valentina was going to respond she turned them and now Valentina was against the wall and Juliana was kissing her neck fiercely. "How was your day, my love?"

Juliana asked, taking both of Valentina's arms and holding them with one of her hands over the brunette's head.

"Uhm.." Valentina groaned as Juliana kissed her jaw. "My day was fucking horrible." Valentina managed to say as Juliana tortured her with small bites down her jaw as she went down toward her neck again.

"Ah yes?" Juliana asked Valentina as she lowered her free hand and placed it beneath Valentina's blouse. "Why was your day fucking horrible, babe?"

Valentina shivered when she felt Juliana's cold hand on her skin and. Touching her belly, Juliana smiled when she realized that her girlfriend was not wearing a bra. She then connected their mouths again, kissing her intensely. Juliana took her hand out of Valentina's blouse and released her hands as she took the garment off, disconnecting her lips for a minute.

They paused and Juliana stepped back, drinking Valentina’s naked as if she’d never seen it before.

"I know it was only two days, but I'm not used to not seeing you for that long, I missed you so much." Valentina whispered, bringing her mouth close to Juliana's. “That was the reason why I had a bad day. Two bad days in a row.”

"I missed you too." Juliana whispered back caressing Valentina's lips with hers. "I hate it when we have to stay a long time without seeing each other because of our own lack of control." Juliana said smiling while stroking her girlfriend's face. "But we know that if I came to sleep here or you came to my house I would never finish drawing the latest models of my project and I would get fucked up big time in college.”

Valentina laughed and rested her head on Juliana's neck. "I wish you were wrong, but yeah, you're right. We need to fix it, tho" Valentina said looking at Juliana, "What will happen when we move in together? Will we never be able to finish anything because we can keep our hands to ourselves? "

"Uhm, are you already thinking about when we live together, Miss Carvajal?" Juliana asked as she took Valentina's shorts off very slowly, gently touching her fingers over her girlfriend's skin near the place she most wanted to touch.

"Of course." Valentina said between breaths. "You don't?" Valentina asked, trying to keep the clarity in what she was talking about.

"Sometimes, yea, but right now I have other things in mind." Juliana said as she placed her hands on Valentina's ass and pulled her up, carrying her and causing Valentina to put her legs around her body.

The two of them began to kiss again as Juliana walked to Valentina's bed, laying her sweetly on the bed as she stood on top of her, without breaking the kiss. Valentina rose slowly, kissing Juliana and making them sit down while Valentina put her arms around her girlfriend to take off her bra.

After getting the piece off and tossing it away, Valentina leaned over and began to kiss Juliana's skin around her left breast as she massaged the other. She planted small kisses around her nipple before placing it in her mouth and sucking it slowly. Juliana moaned and threw her head back, putting her hands on her girlfriend's hair, pressing her head against her chest to increase the pressure.

Valentina moaned with Juliana squeezing her hair as he pressed her closer to her breast and groaned, making Juliana tremble as she felt the vibrations of her girlfriend's mouth over her sensitive nipple.

Wanting to make her girlfriend feel as good as she was feeling at that moment, Juliana let go of her hands out of Valentina's hair and slowly put it into Valentina's panties, making the brunette catch her breath at the touch and began to suck Juliana's nipple harder.

Valentina was so wet that Juliana instantly felt her own panties get soaked. Although they have been together for over two years, the black-haired girl was still impressed that she had that power under her girlfriend.

She began to run a finger over Valentina's center, slowly and with a little force, causing the brunette to loosen her nipple and let out small moans of pleasure, but still massaging one of Juliana's breasts. Juliana, wanting to have a little more access, pushed the girl against the mattress and placed herself on top of her as she inserted two fingers slowly inside her, which made Valentina moan and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The two then found a rhythm with Juliana inside Valentina as the two kissed passionately until they heard a noise outside the door.

"Mi niña, you and Juliana will want something for dinner?"

The two girls stopped what they were doing right after they heard the voice and realized who it was. Valentina let out a groan as Juliana placed her head in Valentina's neck, chuckling.

"Chivis, we’re not eating now, thank you!" Valentina said hoping it would be enough for the woman to leave and she and Juliana could continue what they were doing.

"But mi niña, you didn’t eat the whole afternoon, I hoped that when Juliana arrived you would eat something together."

"Chivis-" Valentina tried to speak but Juliana began to kiss her neck as she started again moving her fingers inside Valentina. "Stop this!" Valentina whispered to Juliana, but the girl only smiled and continued the torture slowly and quietly. "Chivis we'll eat later." Valentina then let out a little groan that made her take Juliana's hand away so the situation would not get any worse. "Chivis, please, we'll have something to eat later, thank you!"

"It's okay, mi niña." Chivis said behind the door. "Do not forget to eat, Juliana, please do not let her forget to eat."

"Alright Chivis, you got it!" Juliana said and soon after, when she heard Chivis's footsteps indicating she was leaving, she began to laugh. "I can’t believe it!” Valentina followed her girlfriend and they laughed together. Juliana then layed next to Valentina to try to catch some air as they tried to control their laughter. "We'll never have peace in this house!"  
Valentina said as she recovered from the laughter and turned to Juliana. "Will we someday have sex without worrying if there's someone at home who can get in the way?"

"I don't know baby." Juls said looking at her girlfriend. "And it's not really different from what we've experienced at my house. I think it's worst." Juliana kissed Vale's nose. "It's smaller. Way smaller."

"Ugh." Valentina buffed. "I hate it."

Valentina turned over to stare Juliana in the eye and then said something that ran out of her mouth without she thinking it through. "Let's move in together. For real."


	2. i thought it would be harder

"Are you serious about this?" Juliana stood up from where she was sitting beside Valentina, who did the same thing. 

"I'm very serious about this. I don't think I have ever been serious about something, ever. I mean, of course I was serious when I asked you to be my girlfriend, so this is the second time that I'm this serious and-"

"Val, you're jabbering," Juliana interrupted her girlfriend smiling. "Don't you think it's a little too soon for us to move in together? And we pretty much see each other almost every single day babe."

"Exactly!" Valentina said getting closer to Juliana in bed. "We see each other almost every single day, we sleep in the same bed almost every day, if I don’t come to your house, you would come to mine, we have a routine of a couple living together, what would be the difference if we actually lived in a place that is only ours?" Valentina stared at Juliana anxiously trying to catch some reaction from the black-haired girl. Juliana gave her nothing.

She was thinking about the implications that would lead her and Valentina to live together. Valentina today lives with Guille and Renata in her family’s house. They thought that after they got married that they would choose to live elsewhere, but Valentina's older brother didn’t want to leave her alone in that huge house. And there was Chivis who was always behind Valentina to make sure the girl had everything she needed.

Juliana lived with her mother and Panchito, who were married today. She has her own bedroom and lives in a comfortable apartment, but it was still a two-bedroom apartment. Nothing could be done in her house without making some noise where everyone that was in the apartment wouldn’t hear, and thanks to that, Valentina and Juliana perfected their power to remain in silent when they were alone in Juliana's room, after all they didn’t want anyone to know what they were doing inside it. Other than that, they still had Panchito's kids, who obviously were still going to see their father and sometimes spend the weekend at Juliana's house, but that was no problem because when it happened, she would go to her girlfriend's house.

Nowadays, Juliana was finishing her college degree, she had only 1 year before graduation where she could finally scream out of her lungs that she was a stylist. Her course was already fully paid thanks to Chino (Juliana still refused to call him Dad) and she was interning in a fashion magazine, working with a renowned stylist as her assistant and right hand woman. She was getting a good pay check and she didn’t have to spend her money on expenses at home, since Lupe and Panchito provided everything, so Juliana had good savings, and she only spent the money when she really needed to. She wasn’t raised with a lot of money, so she grew up knowing very well how to save and only spend when she really needed something. 

Living with Valentina would require, of course, a place, and she would not accept Valentina to buy an apartment out of the blue just for them to live in, and she knew very well that her girlfriend would do it in the blink of an eye. So, instead of buying, they would have to rent an apartment and that would bring large expenses, plus the furniture and all the other stuff that’s necessary to maintain a house with the minimum of comfort. Juliana knew she would not be able to provide everything Valentina deserved and everything she wanted to give to her girlfriend. Other than that, she was too young to live with anyone.

"I don’t know, Val. I think it's too early to do anything huge like that." Juliana said looking at her hands.

"Babe, look at me." Valentina said putting her hand on Juliana's jaw causing her girlfriend to look at her. "Tell me what's going on in your head right now, really. Because I'm sure this is not about you thinking it's too soon for us to move in together."

Juliana smiled at what Valentina said, her girlfriend knew her too well. "It's just that," Juliana began, "we have completely different lifestyles Val." She said looking at her girlfriend. "And I'm one hundred percent ok with that." Juliana said interrupting Valentina before she could say anything. "The issue is that, for example, you use your driver for everything." Juliana said smiling at Valentina, who smiled and put her hands over her face. "Chivis also cooks for you. Washes your clothes, cleans your room and bathroom."

Valentina was feeling a bit uncomfortable with what Juliana was saying, but it was true at the end.

"And I'm not saying that to hurt you," Juliana said taking her girlfriend's hands and placing them between hers. "I'm just, I don’t down, trying to make some sense out of this because you wouldn’t have any of that and I know how to do all of that, I've had to learn to do all this since I was young, so I'd be fine living alone, but I don’t think you would. At least not before you learned how to do some of those things,”

"Well, I could learn." Valentina said looking at Juliana. "And I'd be fine living anywhere if you were there too, babe." Val said leaning toward Juliana and giving her a small kiss.

"Val," Juliana said, laughing, pulling away her girlfriend, "It's not about being okay living or not living with me, I would be fine living anywhere you were too." Juliana spoke as she looked straight at the brunette’s eyes, trying to get the girl to understand the bottom. "The problem is that you are still dependent on people doing things for you, a lot of things, and look," Juliana took Valentina's face again when she tried to look away, "this is not a problem or something wrong. You just happened to have a family that could give you these stewardships and I promise you, there's nothing wrong with that, I wish I had people to do everything to me too, my life would have been much easier.” Juls said smiling. “But I had to learn how to do a lot of things because I didn’t have anyone to do that for me, since mym mom was always working. Do you understand me? "

"Yes, I understand." Valentina said standing up, putting her shirt back on and started pacing the room. "I really do understand, what I do not understand is why we couldn’t live together if I can learn how to do all this." Valentina said looking at Juliana. "There is another, much greater reason hidden behind everything that you have told me, but you didn’t mention it or didn’t want to. And I know what it is."

"Yes, there is." Juliana said looking back at her girlfriend. "I don’t have the money for this, and I can’t spend what I have because it will not be enough."

"Ugh." Valentina snorted and sat down on the bed next to the other girl. "I knew this was going to be an issue from the moment I said something about living together, or even thought alone about it to be honest." Valentina started. "And when I said I was thinking about living together a little earlier, I meant it." Valentina continued looking at her girlfriend. "I know you wouldn’t want me to buy an apartment for both of us. I know you wouldn’t want me to buy everything that we would need. And I know you wouldn’t want me to pay all the bills, and you know that I would buy and pay it all, with no questions at all because what I most want to is to give you a comfortable life, because it’s what you deserve."

"Val-" Juliana began.

"Let me finish," Valentina said, coming closer to Juliana. "You, love of my life, need to be a little less tough and a little less proud, but I know how difficult it is for you to open up a little and I know that you’ve been working on this little issues" Valentina smiled. "But let me tell you my plan, come here."

Valentina then laid down on the bed and pulled Juliana to put herself on top of her. "What are you doing Valentina?" Juliana asked laughing as she hugged her girlfriend, placing her head on her chest feeling her heart beat fast.

"I'm putting you closer to me so that what I'm going to say now is better absorbed while you feel all the love that I feel for you."

"It's not fair that you say these things just to soften me." Juliana said raising her head and kissing her sweetly. "It’s really unfair."

"Who’s talking about what’s fair here baby girl, a girl has to do what she needs to get what she wants." Valentina laughed, "But seriously, just listen to me, please." Valentina met Juliana's eyes. "Will you listen to me and just say something when I finish everything I have to say?" Valentina waited for Juliana to answer her, and then she nodded and layed down again. "Okay, first of all, I have an apartment that I got as a gift from my father some time ago, before we met, it’s an apartment in a nice place downtown in one of the last floors of a building." Valentina spoke as she stroked Juliana's hair. "It's a tall, luxurious property, but I don’t think you'd want to live in it, it wouldn’t fit your artsy personality." Juliana laughed at that. "So I thought, well, I could sell this apartment and buy another one that had more to do with us. The place is already mine, so I'd just change the address by buying another one."

"But Val, you'd still buy it." Juliana interrupted her.

"Okay, let's say you met me and I was already living in it and after two years of dating I asked you to live with me. Would you say no?" Valentina asked Juliana softly.

"Uhm, I do not know. It would be a different situation," Juliana began.

"It would not be a different situation, it would’ve been my apartment and I would’ve been asking you to live there, with me." Valentina interrupted Juliana, "And if I remember well you said that you would only talk when I’m done."

"Ok, sorry."

"Carrying on, I would buy the furniture for us, or we’d just take the ones we already have and buy the rest. And then, to make you feel like you had some part in the whole buying process, you could help pay back, as if it were a monthly installment. You would be paying for everything we bought." Valentina paused waiting for Juliana to say something, but she remained silent. "As for the bills, electricity, condominium, internet, shopping of the month, and other things, we would share everything, and I’d be paying with my money from my work too. I mean, I’d just use my family’s money to buy the furniture, because I wouldn’t be able to afford everything with my salary, but we’d be returning to them as well. And then we would not be able to buy anything expensive, cuz, you know, I don’t want to be indebted." Juliana laughed thinking about her girlfriend, one of the richest girl in Mexico, in debt because of cheap furniture. "I'm working, so whatever I paid would go out on my own salary as a journalist and model, then it would be okay."

Valentina paused again, still playing with Juliana's hair as she thought about how she would approach the other idea. "Or we can think differently... look at me." Juliana then slowly turned to her girlfriend, resting her chin on her two hands that were on top of Valentina's chest. "We can agree that you didn’t have the easiest life when you were a little girl, or the ideal life a child should have, right?" Valentina asked her affectionately, stroking her cheek. Juliana just nodded. "And we can also agree that after a long time life began to treat you better, since you arrived in Mexico, yes?" Juliana nodded again, without speaking. "Then you should let me take care of you."

"More than you already care?" Juliana asked almost whispering.

"Yes, my love, much more, but within your limits that I know you have." Valentina smiled. “I know that you don’t love the idea of me buying and providing everything and I also know that all my money still frightens you and I'm ok with that and understand that. But I really think that you should accept the gifts that life is giving you right now after everything that it made you’ve been through, almost until your late teens, which was a long ass time. Just let me spoil you a little. I swear it will not be an apartment with super expensive things. We will do everything together, every step, and we will split the bills, all the food we buy, the cable tv, internet, all those stuff people need to live a nice life. That’s everything I need to have with you babe, a nice life."

"Are you proposing that I accept you give us an entire furnished apartment and that I only help with the monthly bills?" Juliana asked looking at Valentina's eyes, and Valentina could swear that Juliana had the power to make her melt just by staring at those eyes.

"Yes." Valentina said, "Or the first option too," Valentina said, smiling sheepishly.

"I think ...." Juliana started to speak and Valentina held her breath. "I think I can allow my life to help me a little bit as well after evrything I've been through, right?" Juliana said and Valentina swore she didn't just heard what Juliana had just said.

"Baby, what do you mean?" Valentina asked discreditedly.

"And I mean," Juliana started and stood up a bit over Valentina, putting her arms around the girl. "I mean, well, you already have an apartment. You might as well go live in it tomorrow and I would visit you every day and I kinda would end up living in it anyway, right? So, what would be the difference if we bought one now?" Juliana finished and Valentina laughed and held her in a tight embrace.

"I can’t believe it!" Valentina said as she turned the two of them on the bed making her stay on top of Juliana. "So, you agree to come and live with me?" Valentina looked at Juliana anxiously.

"Yes, baby." Juliana laughed and Valentina lowered her head and connected their lips together. "But only if I help with the bills on a monthly basis." Juliana said and Valentina nodded frantically. 

"Yes my love, every month, every bill!" Valentina said, "We calculate everything and we split everything in two so we don’t get overwhelmed." The brunette continued with the biggest smile, "I can’t believe I convinced you so fast, I thought it was going to be a lot more work."

"It was like you said when we saw each other for the second time and you tried to buy me with coffee, you're great at convincing people." Juliana said smiling at her girlfriend. "There's just two more things, Val." Juliana said to her girlfriend.

"What?" She asked.

"First, how are we going to work our constant need to be touching each other when we really need to do our college work?" Juliana asked smiling. "Will we have to lock ourselves in two different rooms in order to do that?" Juls asked laughing.

"Well, I think you just answered your question." Vale said laughing back at the black-haired girl. "And I think this need will soothe since we'd be together alone. I really think we only have the urge to be up on each other because we always have someone with us. Whether is Guille or Renata, your parents, Mateo or Dani. So when we are alone with stuff to do we always put sex first because why not." Valentina said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Juliana laughed at that. "Yeah babe, you are right. Why not put sex first, we might as well abandon college to just fuck." 

"I wouldn't oppose to that." Valentina said tracing her fingers through the side of Juliana's boob that were still uncovered.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't babe." Juliana said smiling back at her girlfriend and taking her hand off of her boob. "And lastly, don’t you think we're too young to move in together?" Juliana asked staring at Valentina.

Vale laughed and said pointing at Juliana, "You are too young!". And in fact, Juliana was about to turn 21 while Valentina was already 24. "But those three years that separate us don’t mean anything if we compare to how much we love each other. And again, it doesn’t make sense to not move in together cuz I know and I feel that I want and will live the rest of my life by your side, so for me it doesn’t make any difference if us moved today or in two years from now." Valentina said taking a lock of Juliana's hair that had fallen on her face. "Actually, yes, it would make a difference, because if we move now I'll have you just for me and without any interruption." Valentina said and pulled Juliana to a passionate kiss.

"So, do we have a deal?" Valentina asked as she and Juliana finished the kiss to get some air. "Can I sell the apartment and can we start looking for a new one?"

"I think I just have to talk to my mother first." Juliana said coming off of Valentina and laying down next to her. "I have to see what she thinks about all of this."

"What do you think she's going to say?" Valentina asked, turning to face Juliana.

"I have no idea." Juliana said smiling.

"But you will talk to her tomorrow, right?"

"Yes Val," Juliana laughed at her girlfriend's seeming desperation. "I'll talk to her tomorrow, but now," Juliana got out of the bed and picked the shirt up from the floor to wear it again. "Let's do something to eat before Chivis knocks here again and kills me for keeping you for so long without eating." She gave Valentina her hand for her to catch. "And it's a good idea for us to eat right now so you’ll be able to start your training to make food for me after I arrived from a tiring day of work." Juliana said with a huge smile.

Valentina took her girlfriend's hand and pulled her into a tight hug before kissing her again. "I love you." Valentina said looking into her girlfriend's eyes. "Thank you for agreeing to live with me, I am the second happiest woman in the world just behind you, because that will be my goal for when we live together, to make you the happiest."

"I love you too but Jesus, you're so fucking corny." Juliana said laughing. "But I'm also the second happiest woman in the world and my goal is to make you the happiest too. So let the game of who will make the other the happiest begin, but later. Now we're going to eat because at the moment I'm the most hungry woman in the world."

Valentina laughed and pulled Juliana out of her bedroom and they headed to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello againn! Thank you for the nice comments about my first fic, it meant a lot to me so I thought that it'd be nice to give you a little more!  
> This chapter had a lot more dialogue which I loved doing since I think a lot about what these two would talk about when they're together and alone, sadly we couldn't see much of that in AAM BUT I'm sure we'll be able to see that in the movie and spin off (oh how good it is to say that.)
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna try to update the fic 3x per week or more, but I don't promise anything.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts about this chapter and what you think about the fic so far! (it's good for my ego too.)  
> And again, english is not my first language, it's portuguese, so be nice to this poor woman again.


	3. getting the blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here's another long ass chapter for you to enjoy.  
> I hope you'll like it!  
> Please comment about what you're thinking so far about the fic, as I said before, I'm reallly enjoying writing it.  
> And I love reading your comments.

Juliana woke up the next day feeling the rise and fall of Valentina's bare chest on her back. After they went to the kitchen and Valentina tried to cook for her, they went back to Vale's room to finish what they had started before Chivis interrupted them, and then they went to sleep pretty late.

Juliana didn't have classes that day, so she and Valentina spent almost the entire morning in the brunette's room, talking about everything and nothing, waiting for time to pass so Juliana had to start to get ready to go to work. She had to leave an hour and a half before she had to be in be building where the magazine was located, because Valentina lived a bit far from the center and, despite her girlfriend’s begs for Juliana to accept one of the drivers to take her whenever Juliana had to leave the mansion, Juliana didn’t like to arrive at her work with a driver so she’d always take the bus. Nowadays Valentina had already accepted that this was an argument already won by the black haired girl, so she didn’t even insist anymore.

Going to the internship was one of Juliana's favorite things. She still couldn't believe that she was working for one of the best-known magazines in Mexico, working with what she liked, and still getting paid for it. After her fashion show (which was a success) she got a little more well-known in the middle of local fashion as a designer-to-watch and had some requests to be a trainee in some other places. The magazine she was working for, then decided to give her a raise so that she wouldn’t leave them - and of course, Juliana gladly accepted.

After all she had to do at work was done, Juliana called Valentina to inform her that she was going home. "You're going to talk to your mother, right?" Vale asked her and Juliana found her inquietude funny, but to be honest, she was as nervous as her.

"Yes, Val, I'll talk to her today.” Juliana answered. "Don't worry tho, I'll call you as soon as I’m finished."

"Promise me?"

"Yes Val," Juliana smiled at her girlfriend's response. "You don't have to be anxious, it's going to be okay. Ma is already probably wondering when we're going to talk about it anyway."

"I know I know. But I do know too how much your mother's approval is important for you so we can take that further step, so hopefully it's gonna be all right. I know everything is gonna work out just fine." Val said.

Juliana smiled at her girlfriend’s words. "Okay babe, I'm going to hang up now, I'll talk to you in a few hours. I love you."

\-----------------------------

"Juli?" Her mother asked from the kitchen as soon as she heard someone opening the door. "I thought you were sleeping over Valentina’s today." She said as she kissed Juliana. "Is everything okay? Why are you at home on a weekday?"

"Eh Mama, as far as I remember I live here too?" Juliana asked smiling. "If you don’t want me home just tell me." She said beaming as she placed her things on the table and went to get a glass of water. "

"I’m not saying it like that, you know it." Lupita said, following Juliana, "It's just very weird to see you at home on a weekday, you'd usually be with Vale. Everything is ok, right?”. Lupita seemed genuinely concerned about her daughter's relationship.

Juliana, Valentina and Lupita have come a long way to get where they are today. After Juliana's kidnapping and her rapprochement with Valentina, Lupita became used to seeing Vale always at her house, while the two tried their best to remain discreet - they didn’t want to create any problem with Juliana's mother, so at the beginning , they were very careful. As time went by, Lupita became used to the idea that what Juliana and Valentina had was stronger than anything she had seen, and she softened. Today Lupita's relationship with Valentina looked like a mother-daughter relationship – which made Juliana very happy. 

"Yes, Ma, everything is fine with us, don’t worry." Juliana said turning to her mother. "I came home today because I need to talk to you about something... about me and Valentina." 

"You want to talk to me about you and Valentina?" Lupe asked suspiciously and Juliana just nodded. "That’s ok then. Why don’t you go take a shower and change these dirty clothes, meanwhile I warm up some coffee for us to drink while we talk."

Juliana nodded again and went straight to her room. Closing the door behind her, she threw herself on her bed and took a deep breath. She didn’t know how she would start this conversation with her mother, but she knew she had to talk to her and there was no point in delaying this conversation. The idea of living alone with Valentina at the same time that was exciting it was nerve wrecking. 

It wasn’t just about money and Valentina buying an apartment for them and paying bills. The idea of having to pay bills frightened Juliana a little, but the idea of them being able to keep an apartment organized and to maintain it like that was more. She knew that if it was up to her to live alone she could adapt herself and would be just fine, but her girlfriend, she was not so sure.

Valentina had a life where everyone did almost everything for her, even her bed. She didn’t know how to take public transportation by herself – all the times she did take a bus was with Juliana by her side - and she wasn’t very good at cooking or baking. Or anything involving a pan and knives or condiments. Juliana had no idea if her girlfriend had ever touched a broom. Juliana wanted to be exaggerating thinking about all this but deep down, she knew that her doubts had a basis.

Leaving these thoughts aside so she could analyze them later, Juliana decides to take a cold shower and go to talk to her mother.

Later, arriving in the kitchen, Lupita was finishing making coffee and talking to Panchito, who had just arrived.

"Juli!" Panchito said approaching the girl as he gave her a hug. "What are you doing at home on a weekday? Are you and Val okay?"

Juliana smiled as she received the same question her mother had asked her when she got home. She loved that one of their first concerns was whether they were both ok. 

"Everything is fine, Panchito." She told him as she hugged him back. "I came to talk to Ma today, but I'm glad you're home too cuz then I can talk to both of at the same time." She said sitting down at the table.

"Ok, then begin." Lupe said as she sat at the table too, followed by her stepfather.

"Well, it’s, ahm..." Juliana began. Or tried to. She really didn’t know how to approach the subject, and she already imagined the things her mother would tell her. That they were really young for such thing, that they didn’t know how to keep a house just the two of them without anyone's help. That Valentina would not be prepared for such a change without the help of some of her employees.

"So.. is it for today?." Panchito joked.

"Okay, I'll tell you all at once." Juliana took a deep breath and said, "Valentina invited me to live with her and I accepted.”

Juliana said everything really fast and she lowered her head to stare at her her hands. She didn’t want to see her parents' reaction - until she heard Lupe laugh.

"Ma, why are you laughing?" She asked smiling and a little confused.

"I'm laughing at your reaction Juliana, I thought you were going to say something much more important or you know, anything else. Why are you so apprehensive?" Lupe asked taking her daughter's hand and holding it.

"I don’t know," Juliana said, smiling sheepishly. "I have no idea what you will think about it." She continued, "Actually I do know, and I guess that's making me apprehensive."

"What do you guess I’m going to think?" Lupe asked, caressing her hand.

"I think you're going to think we're crazy and that we're rushing things over." Juliana said, looking at them both.

"Well, you're right about one of those things." Lupe smiled at her daughter and at Panchito, trying to get some reassurance. "No, I don’t think you're crazy, actually I found it took a while for you to start thinking about, you know, move in together. You practically live together already, and I’ve lost about how many times you’ve complained about how tired you are of being interrupted when you're with Vale." Lupita said with laughing. "But yeah, I think maybe you guys are rushing it a bit."

"See, I knew it." Juliana said.

"But what do you think of all this, Juli." Panchito asked her. "I know you have your head in place, more than Valentina," he chuckled, "you must have something concrete in mind about the subject."

"I think that... I agree with you." Juliana said looking at the coffee cup in front of her and playing with the handle. "But at the same time, as you said, we spend all of our time together, it wouldn’t make much of a difference if we lived together. It looks like we already live together."

"That's where we disagree, it will make all the difference." Lupe said looking at Juliana and then at Panchito, seeking some support. "Living alone is much more than just sharing a space, all of your responsibilities will double, unless you take the servants of Vale’s house to live and work with you. The driver, Chivis-"

"No!" Juliana said interrupting her mother. "I've already made it very clear to Valentina that we will not have any of that, that the house will be ours and that we'll have to learn how to do everything by ourselves. I mean, she'll have to learn because I already know how to do most the things." Juliana continued, "She said she would learn how to do everything."

Lupita looked at her daughter affectionately. She knew that her daughter-in-law and Juliana had already decided and nothing she said would change what they would do, and  
Lupita since she realized that their relationship was not just a phase, she tried to support them in every way, so that Juliana could trust her again.

"Juls, just because you already know how to do everything it doesn’t mean it will be any easier.” Lupe said to her daughter. “But, well, if she's committed to really learn everything so she doesn’t leave things only up to you, then I guess I’m ok with this whole idea." Lupe said smiling at Juliana, who was smiling back. "But I’m already warning you from now, it won’t be easy, you'll have to adapt to a routine of two. Preparing food, washing clothes, keeping the house clean, paying the bills and all that is necessary to maintain a home. She’ll have to learn how to take the subway or pay for an Uber to go anywhere she wants to, or drive. Which she hates. Does she realize that?" Lupita asked Juliana.

"I think so. We’ve talked about that. I don’t want drivers and maids because I won’t be able to pay for their work. It won’t make me comfortable." Juliana said to her mother.

“But you know that this is not only about you being comfortable, but how both of you will find it together, right?“ Lupe asked her daughter.

“Yes Ma, I know that.”

“And you know that if anything goes wrong you can come back home, right?” Lupita asked Juliana squeezing her hand.

“Yes, Ma.” Juliana smiled at her.

"Great.” Lupita beamed at Juliana. “And where will you live?"

"Vale has an apartment her father gave her as a gift before we met." Juliana then explained the whole situation to her mother. "I didn’t want her to buy an apartment just for us to live in, out of the blue. I'm still a little scared of how much she's rich, but, yeah, we’re over that phase were I would get mad at her for always wanting to buy everything for me.”

"Valentina loves you too much to want to buy you, mi hija. She just likes to spoil you." Lupe said with a big smile. She really was glad that Juliana found Valentina. "And well, we've suffered so much for a long time, haven’t we? Let her spoil you a little. Just don’t lose your values. As long as you have them, all will be alright.”

Juliana caressed her mother's hand and smiled at her at the words she said. "Valentina said the same thing to me yesterday. About accepting the gifts that life is giving me this time."

"And she's right. We fought hard to get where we are. My life gave me Panchito." Lupe said taking Panchito's hand and smiling at him. "Your life gave you Valentina. Enjoy it."

Juliana smiled at her mother and rose from the table to give her a hug. They stayed in the same position for a few seconds and Juliana thanked her in a whisper and then said smiling that she was going to call Valentina to tell her about the conversation until she heard the doorbell ring.

"I think it's for you." Lupe said with a smile on her face. Juliana smiled back and ran to the door.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry." Valentina said as soon as Juliana opened the door and her eyes met. "I know you said that you would call me as soon as the conversation was over but I couldn’t wait any longer and came here to check if everything was okay. And if you don’t need any help" Valentina said those last few words leaning toward Juliana and whispering.

"You’re so silly," Juliana said laughing as she pressed her lips quick over her girlfriend’s and then pulled her into the apartment. "I've already finished talking to my mother and Panchito."

Valentina's eyes widened and she whispered again. "What did they say?"

Juliana laughed again at her girlfriend's reaction, "Why are you whispering?" She asked giggling, "You can ask them yourself." Juliana said taking her girlfriend's arm and leading her into the kitchen, against Valentina’s will, that was trying to free herself from Juliana’s grip.

"Hi, Vale!" Lupe said as she got up to hugged her daughter-in-law. "I could say I'm surprised to see you here but it wouldn’t be a complete truth." She said smiling at Valentina.

"Hi Lupe, hi Panchito" Vale said shyly. "I just came to see if Juls was okay."

"Uhum… and to know if I accepted this idea of you two moving in together, right?" Lupe asked and she laughed when she realized how wide Valentina's eyes widened. "You don’t have to make that face, Valentina," Lupe said smiling. "I support whatever decision you make. But I still think it's a little too soon since Juliana hasn’t even turned 21 yet, but I'll be there for you two." Lupe said smiling at both of them.

"Thank you Lupe!" Valentina said hugging her. "Your opinion mattered a lot to Juls and I just wanted to be here for when she talked to you."

Lupe smiled at her daughter when she heard what Valentina said. "But before you do anything, let me give you some advice," Lupe said, "wait a few more months before you move in." She stopped and waited to see the reaction of the two, who looked at each other, and then continued. "I think you could use that time to do some kind of training? And when I say that I’m thinking mainly of you, Valentina." Valentina's eyes widened at hearing her name. "But don’t be scared!" Lupe laughed at the reaction of her daughter-in-law, "It's just for you to get used to when you actually live alone. I know you still don’t know how to do many of the things that are required from people that want to live alone to know. How to cook or take a bus, if you’ll want to do that. You lived all your life not needing to know any of these stuff so I think it would be good if you started practicing before you moved."

"Hmm, right." Valentina said looking at Juliana, who took her hand and squeezed for support. "I think you're right Lupe. I'm going to start doing these things."

"Perfect! I'm going to my room now, my novel is about to begin." Lupe said kissing them two before going to her bedroom, followed by Panchito, who also hugged the girls before leaving.

Once alone, Valentina and Juliana sighed heavily, and as they faced each other, both laughed in relief.

"Wow, did this really happen?" Valentina asked laughing, while Juliana was pulling her toward her room.

"Yes, it did.” Juliana said closing the door as Valentina sat on her bed to take off her shoes. "I can’t believe we have my parent’s blessing. I really thought my mom was going to give us a hard time."

“Yeah, me too.” Valentina said laying down over the bed.

"I think she just wants me to leave the house," Juliana said laughing and lying next to her girlfriend. "But no, seriously, I thought she was going to say more things. Not that she didn’t say anything, like, she said she thought our move was too precocious. But in the end she supported us."

"Yes! Babe! We’re moving in together!" Valentina said with a sharp growl of happiness.

"Val, you're going to deafen me with those little screams some day." Juliana said laughing.

"Sorry! I'm too excited! We're going to have a space of our own, with no one to interrupt us, with our personality and it will be incredible."

"I think so too." Juliana said smiling and turning to face her girlfriend. "But I also think that we need to follow my mother's advice and that you should practice living a life outside your bubble a little." Juliana said stroking her girlfriend's face. "Just to make sure that's what you want. And I’ll do it myself too."

Valentina leaned over and took her girlfriend's lips with hers, kissing her unhurriedly. "I'm sure I want to move in with you, Juls. It doesn’t make sense to me for we to not live together anymore, and yes, I'll start doing things on my own, I don’t want you doing everything." Valentina said smiling and hugging her girlfriend, putting her head over Juls’ stomach.

"Not even if you wanted babe, I wouldn’t do everything all by myself.” Juliana said laughing. “So we have an agreement." Juliana said, smoothing Valentina's hair. "You can already put the apartment up for sale and meanwhile, I can teach you to do some things by yourself."

"I'll get Chivis to help me too." Valentina said.

"What will Chivis do when she finds out that you’re leaving her?" Juliana asked.

"She's going to hate it, I'm sure." Valentina said laughing. “And then will lock me in the basement.” 

“You don’t even have a basement you weirdo.” And they both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a little more dialogue so I hope you liked it!  
> And again, I'm a poor Brazilian woman have faith in my English.
> 
> Obrigadaaaaa


	4. detectives and riddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, here's a brand new chapter for you guys. I hope you like it.
> 
> If you want to give it a try to my other fic here is the link (it's a one shot):  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403254/chapters/46174957
> 
> I think it fits perfectly as a complement to this fic and could easily have happened before the current time they're living in right now.

Two weeks had passed after Juliana had the conversation with her parents and it had been two weeks since Valentina couldn’t get out of her head and longed for the moment that she would finally be able to live with Juliana. Not that they kind of didn’t already, but being in a place where they could be just them, a place where they could walk half naked wherever and whenever they wanted to, go into any room, make as much noise as they wanted, finally they’d have the privacy that she always wanted and soon enough they would be able to do that.

Sometimes she thought it was stupid that it was the only thing that she could think about but that was something that was out of her control. She just wanted to have Juliana just for her at any time of the day. But even daydreaming, she wasn’t stupid and knew that living alone was not just sharing an apartment and paying bills. They would have to create an environment where they both felt comfortable and an environment where they would do everything to keep the house organized. Both of them. Then, the day after the conversation with her parents, she put her apartment up for sale and started on her project that she affectionately called Valentina as a Housewife, which consisted of her learning how to do all the necessary things that normally couples do when they lived together. She started to clean her bed every day before going out and tidying up her room. She asked Chivis to show her how to wash her clothes and what products she needed to clean a house.

Chivis wasn’t very happy with the idea because in her head, Valentina shouldn’t have to know how to do any of these things because she could simply pay someone to do it. She even said she could do it herself twice a week, saying that it wouldn’t cost her anything and that "Juliana shouldn’t make you learn to do housework. Where in the world would you have to learn how to that?” Valentina felt that her resistance was because she hated the idea of not having her not so little girl at home anymore, and she almost blamed Juliana for her leaving, even though Valentina had already explained that the idea of living together was all hers, not her girlfriend’s. But even after trying to explain, Chivis still thought the black-haired girl was to blame for getting her child out of the house, so Valentina realized that Chivis was going to need to mature the idea a little in the head before she tried again.

There was only one big problem that Valentina had no idea how to solve: how would she learn how to cook if she didn’t have time? She spent most of the day away from home at work, and it wouldn’t be ideal for her to come home for lunch because it would be already served. So while she didn’t know how to solve this impasse, she simply watched videos of culinary channels on the Internet of people making home-cooked foods and others for beginners. She then would write down the receipts and try to record what she had just written by saying it out loud. She tried to learn about what each condiment was for and its main purpose in each dish. Of course she knew that was far from what was going to be in practice, after two years of relationship she had tried to cook for Juliana before through recipes and tutorials, but most of them never worked out very well. But then she had an idea that, honestly, she didn’t know how she could not have thought about it before: she was going to take classes.

The next day she sought out places in Mexico that gave private cooking lessons (she didn’t even know that such a thing existed) and made a deal with a professional cooker that would come to her house every night for five days and teach her how to cook, starting with the basics. Valentina was already in her second week of her professional classes and surprisingly, she was doing better than she imagined. There were a few cuts on her hand and a few burns, but the end product was always good and that was all that mattered, the rest she would deal with later. Juliana had no idea she was doing these classes or learning how to take care of a house, all because Valentina was keeping it a secret and just said the basics to her girlfriend. And all this came in handy since both were late in the semester and packed with things to do, joining with their jobs, so they saw each other very little during the weekdays. She wanted to see Juliana surprised and proud and was working hard on it.

It was a Saturday, three weeks after the conversation with Juliana's parents and they were both in Valentina's room lying on the bed doing nothing. Juliana had arrived for lunch (which Valentina had done without her knowing, as a first test for the brunette’s cooking, and Juliana loved without knowing that her lover had done it) and both were so tired of the week that they just decided to watch a movie on Valentina’s, but they were so tired that ended up sleeping.  
Valentina woke Juliana almost two hours later, stroking her face for the black-haired girl to wake up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"What time is it?" Juliana asked with her eyes still closed.

"I have no idea, my phone is too far for me to reach it and I don’t have the strength to move." Valentina smiled at Juliana, who opened her eyes and laughed.

"God, I feel like I've been hit by a bus. My body is all heavy and sore, it looks like I ran a marathon." Juliana complained.

"Hmm, let me give you a massage then." Valentina said getting up and turning Juliana until the smaller girl was lying on her stomach. She then sat on Juliana's back with one leg on either side and lifted her blouse up to her shoulder height and began to massage her.

"God, that's good." Juliana said almost moaning.

"Shit Juls, you're so tense. Is it all because of the end of the semester?" Valentina asked as she got up to get something from her bathroom.

"Semester and internship. Hey, where are you going?" Juliana complained. She was already missing her girlfriend’s hands giving her a massage and the fact that her girlfriend was on top of her. "Come back here." She said weeping.

"Calm down I'm back, stop whining." Valentina said returning to the bedroom with an oil in her hand, not before picking up her phone from her dresser.

"I'm in pain, have some compassion."

"Oh babe, I have a lot of sympathy for you. Please take off your shirt." Juliana turned with a mischievous look.

"I thought you'd give me a massage?" Juliana asked as she was taking her shirt off.

"And I will, you little perv. Lie down again." Juliana laid down and Valentina returned to her position on top of her. "And by the way, you look lovely when you're tired, you sound like a little kid." Valentina said planting a kiss on Juliana's bare back.

She then placed some oil and began to spread very slowly around the perimeter of her girlfriend’s bare back, taking her time. Juliana had her eyes closed, just enjoying the massage her girlfriend was doing.

"I could die here, this is so good." Juliana said in a tone that Valentina could barely hear.

"I don’t want you to die while I'm giving you a massage." Valentina was smiling. "Not unless we have slept at least once in our apartment."

"Ah, so after we sleep together once after we're living together, I can die and you’ll be okay?" Juliana said teasing Valentina.

"No! You are not allowed to die, Juliana." Valentina then leaned over her girlfriend's back, placing her two arms on either side of the girl’s head to give her support and until her mouth was close to Juliana’s ear. "Understood?"

"Yes, ma’am." Juliana said turning around and giving Valentina a quick kiss, not before she noticed a burn mark on her wrist. "What is that, Vale?"

"What’s what?" Valentina asked already back in her position sitting on Juliana's back.

"That's on your wrist." Juliana then turned around to face Valentina and took her wrist in her hands to look again. "That’s a burn mark and it seems recent, where did you get burn?"

Valentina didn’t know what to say without telling the truth and she didn’t want to ruin the surprise. She had cut herself sometimes and had a few burns too, but that one was worse. She made it two days ago while taking a roasted fish out of the oven and unintentionally touched her arm on the surface of the stove, removing the skin almost instantly.

"I got burned.." She started.

"That I realized love," Juliana chuckled. "Where did you burn yourself? Were you trying to cook something?" Juliana tried to guess what that ugly bruise was about.

"Ahh, yeah, sort of.." Valentina was still trying to find something to say and she found herself a pretty good liar, but Juliana knew her too well.

"Babe, what are you hiding from me?" Juliana then sat up, so she and Valentina had their eyes on the same level with Valentina straddling her. "You know you can tell me everything, right?" She continued, putting a strand of Valentina's hair behind her ear. "What is it, are you having hidden cooking classes so that when we move in you make delicious dinners and prove me that you're great at cooking?" Juliana said jokingly but seeing the panic expression on Valentina's face she asked, "What?"

Valentina smiled and buried her head on her girlfriend’s neck and began to laugh. "Oh my God, I can’t hide anything from you, can I? It's embarrassing."

Juliana hugged her tightly so that there was no gap between them and said, "What do you mean, Val?”

"That's exactly what I've been doing these last few days." Valentina said returning to her normal position and facing Juliana. "I've been taking cooking classes for about two weeks, but I didn’t tell you before because I wanted to surprise you. But either you know me too well or you’re very good at guessing." Vale finished smiling.

"A bit of both." Juliana smiled back and gave Valentina a kiss. "But why didn’t you tell me before? I had already noticed a few cuts on your fingers and small burns before, but I thought it was just you being you.” Juliana grinned and Valentina pretended to felt offended.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" She slapped her shoulder.

"Not anymore, apparently." Juliana said kissing her again. "Was it you who made our dinner tonight?"

"For fuck's sake Juliana, who told you? It was Chivis, wasn’t it? I swear, I told her not tel-"

"Hey hey hey, calm down." Juliana said laughing finding the situation amusing. "I don’t know if you realized but I have been eating Chivis’ food for over two years, I know what her seasoning tastes like and today was just different, so I joined one plus and one and.."

"Ah, okay, now you're a detective." Valentina laid down next to her pretending to be annoyed. "It was supposed to be a surprise to you, Juls. For when we live together, you'd see how hard I'm trying to live by myself without relying on anyone."

Juliana was looking down, staring at the beautiful angry face her girlfriend was giving her and thought when did she get so lucky to have the most beautiful woman in the world doing all of this just to please her.

"Okay, come here." Juliana said, pulling Valentina by the arms and seating her, taking off her shirt as well. "Okay, lie down on your stomach."

"I was supposed to be mass-"

"I already feel relaxed, now it's your turn, come on." Juliana said patting her so that Valentina could obey her and do as she says. With Valentina lying down, Juliana repeated her girlfriend's movements earlier and sat on her back, spilling the oil and spreading on her, now naked, back. "Aren’t you the most incredible woman in the world?" Juliana asked as she massaged Valentina.

"I am." Valentina said and Juliana laughed.

"The most modest woman too."

"I'm just agreeing with you, babe."

"And you’re very true." Juliana continued to massage Valentina. "I knew you were tidying up your bedroom and your bed, but knowing that you were learning to cook to give me a surprise is... I don’t know."

"I don’t want you to think that only you will have to do everything for when we live together. Everyone already thinks that." Valentina said quietly. "And how did you know that I’m cleaning my bedroom and making my bed?"

"I just noticed your room was not perfectly tidy as it always was." Valentina snorted at that. "But hey, it's not a bad thing, it's just different. And I never said I thought that, that I’d have to do everything."

"I know babe, but still. I want you to live your best moment when we are living together."

"And I will live because you will be there." Juliana answered, squeezing Valentina's back, almost touching her breasts, earning a moan from her girlfriend.

"But that wouldn’t be enough, I didn’t want to leave you doing almost everything on your own and I didn’t want to learn everything in a short amount of time, so I decided to listen to your mother and learn everything."

Juliana smiled at that. She really was the luckiest woman in the world to have Valentina by her side, and in the end, she just hoped to be good enough for her girlfriend. After a few minutes massaging the brunette, Juliana got tired and decided to lie on top of Valentina's back, touching her bare breasts on the bare back of her girlfriend.

Valentina was so lost experiencing the feeling of Juliana's hands performing miracles on her back that she held her breath when she felt her girlfriend's bare skin on hers and let out a long sigh afterward.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that when we live together we will be able do this anywhere in any room without being afraid of someone catching us on the act?" Valentina asked.

"By act you mean me lying half naked on your semi-naked back?" Juliana asked, pulling her body up a little from Valentina’s so that her girlfriend could turn around and they could connect their bodies again, but this time one staring at the other. "I imagined several things that we can do without worrying about whether someone will see us or not." Juliana said tracing her finger over Valentina's face.

"Oh yeah, what for example?" Valentina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"For example, we can hear very loud music without anyone complaining at any time." Juliana smiled.

"I think we’ll have neighbors and I'm pretty sure they would not be happy listening to loud music in the middle of the night." Valentina said laughing at Juliana. "What else?"

"I figured we could get into all the rooms and that we could decorate the apartment the way we wanted."

"You imagined a lot of obvious things, didn’t you?" Valentina laughed and kissed Juliana's chin. "You can stay in the detective area because in the area of imagination you are just so bad." Valentina teased her.

"Hm, yes?" Juliana said looking at Valentina. "It's a shame, I also imagined and thought about every corner of the house that I could have you naked but you're right, I'm so bad at imagining things, I'll start thinking about how you're going to clean the bathroom." Juliana said coming off of Valentina and lying by her side, but was soon followed by Valentina, who laid on top of her this time and said,

"Don’t you dare!" Valentina said as she bent down and kissed Juliana. "I'll clean the bathroom like a pro," Valentina said as she disconnected from Juliana to both of them breath a little. "But I’m thinking that right now we could practice the part of you imagining me naked in every corner of the apartment, and we could just start that, here in bed." She said as she kneeled over Juliana to take off her shorts while Juliana watched her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you liked this new chapter, I had FUN writing it.
> 
> And if you want to, here's a link to a One Shot that I wrote about the night after Juliana's fashion show:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> I think this one shot could've happened in the same timeline as this fic, but, you know, just a bit sooner.


	5. fornitures and Parking Lots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oláaaaa  
> I'm sorry for the long wait I hated to do that but I think I got strained after writing a 10k one shot ajhaha  
> SO here's another chapter for you. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> And please comment what are you thinking so far about this fic and if you want to, here's the links of my other little jobs.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027

"Get in loser! We're going shopping." Valentina said from inside her car, stopping on the sidewalk at the entrance to Juliana's college. They had watched Mean Girls four days ago (because Juliana had never watched it), and Juliana had told her that she should start using her car more times so she would get used to the driving routine, since she wouldn't have Alírio anymore. Valentina then had the brilliant idea of appearing in front of Juliana's college, driving, and delivering one of her favorite lines ever that she always wanted to say to someone, having already watched the film dozens of times.

Juliana, after realizing who was driving, approached the car with a smile on her face. "What are you doing here, love?" she said leaning against the driver's window and giving Valentina a kiss. "Had we made plans for today?"

"Ahm, no, I was waiting for you because I have some incredible news to share and I thought I could do that while we have lunch. You up?"

"Oh Val, I was going to have lunch with the girls." Juliana said turning back to point to her friends. "We finally finished the project we've been doing the past month and we were going to celebrate today."

"Oh no, please please please come and have lunch with me. I got the news really early this morning and you were already at college and I didn't want to tell you over the phone and I might die if I don't tell you in person in the next 30 minutes. I swear to God." Valentina looked at Juliana with hope. "I swear, I wouldn't be begging if it wasn't really important. You can celebrate with the girls later. Pleaseeee."

"Juls, you know what," one of her friends said approaching the car. "Valentina is right. Go with her and we can celebrate big time later, like going to a club or something. And it's friday for fuck's sake, we can get wasted without having to worry about tomorrow morning." Carol, one of Juliana's closest friends from college, said.

"Yea, I agree with Carol." Madalena, another friend of Juliana agreed. "We can go to that karaoke place we've been dying to, right?"

"Oh but we wanted to go to that club near the hospital, the one that opened a few weeks ago. We should go there." Carol replied.

"But we've been wanting to karaoke since the beggining of the semester Mada, I think we can-"

"Ok you two, while you figure this out, I'll have lunch with my girlfriend. But I like the idea of the club near the hospital cuz it'd would be much easier to get Mada to the hospital after she pass out. As always. Text me the details and I'll meet you guys later." Juliana said interrupting her friends and hugging them goodbye. 

"Ha ha, I did that once!" Madalena answered.

"Thank you girls!" Valentina said to Juliana's friend. "I'll give her back to you later. For a few minutes." She smiled.

"Don't forget to text me the address!" She told her friends as she circled the car to get into the passenger side.

"We won't!" Carol said. "Have a nice lunch! Don't do anything we wouldn't do in the restaurant's bathroom!"

"Fuck off Carolina! And it was three times Madalena!" Juliana yelled as Valentina drove off.

"Love you!" Carol yelled back.

_____________________________________________________________

"Ok, what is it you wanted to tell me." Juliana asked as they were settled in their favorite table in their favorite restaurant after having ordered.

"I sold the apartment!" Valentina said almost screaming in happiness.

"Really? That fast?" Juliana asked shocked. "Didn't you say that it would probably take a while since it was a very nice apartment in a very nice area?" She asked and Valentina nodded. "What happened?"

"I really don't know Juls. I mean, I probably may have told the agency that I had urgency in selling it so I could buy another one. With them. So they may have, I don't know, it's business after all." Valentina said sipping her water. "What matters is that now we can start looking for our place!" She took Juls hands between hers. "Isn't that exciting?!"

"Yes babe, it really is." Juliana said smiling and caressing Vale's hands. She was still a bit uneasy and nervous about this moving thing. She wanted to move in with her girlfriend, but still, it's a big step into their relationship. "How are we going to look for it, should we download some app and check out the places?"

"Wha- No Juls." Valentina said chuckling. "The agency will look it up for us and then they will give us a list that fits our requisits. We only have now to tell them what the apartment needs to have and where we want it to be."

"What do you mean by need to have? Like two rooms and a kitchen and bathrooms and-"

"Yes love." Valentina said smiling as big as she could. "Requisits as in number of rooms, bathrooms, how we want the kitchen, with a island or not, with a wooden floor, with a balcony, those kind of stuff." Juliana listenend and just nodded at everything Valentina had said. "So this lunch will be for this too." She continued, opening her purse and taking a notebook and pencil. "We can sort out everything we want to have in our place and I'll write it down and then show it to them, and then they will look for places that fits ours requisits."

"Wow. That easy hum."

"Yes, that easy. Kinda. So, what do you want to have in our apartment?" Valentina asked.

Juliana didn't know what else to think besides everything Valentina had said. She never really looked for apartments like that. She never really looked for an apartment before. She lived in a trailer throughout her whole life and when she moved to Mexico she had Panchito's help to found for a place. And when they moved to the apartment she's living now, it was just there. No requisits. Just one where they could pay the rent and still survive.

"I don't really know Val." Juls answered honesty. "I've never really had to search for an apartment before, or had requisits. The only requisit I would have was that it would have to be one where our money could pay the rent and pay the bills and buy food." She smiled. "But I think that everything you just said sounds perfect. Two rooms, a balcony would be nice too. And the kitchen I don't really care if it has an island or not, you can choose that alone."

"Ok babe." Valentina said noting down everything Juliana had said with a smile in her face. She didn't have the power to erase it off. "That sounds perfect to me too. And about the island I will put both, with and without it. But the wooden floor is a must have, right?" Juliana nodded. "That's perfect! I'm so excited! I thought we'd have to wait a little longer but thank God we didn't. I don't think I'd survive."

"God you're so dramatic." Juliana said laughing. "I'm excited too. A little bit nervous, but definitely excited." She smiled at Valentina who smiled back.

Their food arrived and they ate almost in silence, both lost in their own thoughts about the move. Valentina was thinking about the decor of the house, what colors the walls would be. If she would want to take something from her house. She thought of her grid wall where she put her pictures, she gave herself a mental note to check Pinterest later.

Juliana was thinking about how much they would spend on household bills and whether she would be able to pay everything with her internship salary and still, not be completely out of money at the end of the month. And she gave herself a mental note to remember to see how much it would be the monthly payment of the condo before they decide which apartment to buy. She was excited to move in with Valentina. Yes, she was young, but they've been together for so long that her age didn't matter at the moment, it was something that was going to happen sooner or later, and as she plans to stay with Valentina for the rest of her life, so sooner or later wouldn't matter right now.

"You know what I was thinking?" Valentina asked after finishing her lunch.

"What?"

"Well, since you don't have to go to your job today and will only meet with your friends later, we could go to see some forniture store to, you know, sttart searching for things that we'd like to have in our apartment and don't worry, we won't buy anything today, not until we have a place to put everything on, which we don't have right now. "Valentina said when she saw Juliana's reaction. "It would just be, I don't know, consult prices, imagine how everything we might buy would fit in every corner of the apartment, nothing too expensive too." Valentina looked at Juliana trying to read her. She knew that her girlfriend still didn't feel 100% safe with all this situation of Valentina buying everything for them, so she was going slowly so as not to scare the younger girl. "We can go to a store that you choose, how about that? I just wanted to start to feel it getting more real you know, our move."

"Val, no problem, we can go to any store that you want too, you will also live in the apartment, right?" Juliana asked with a smile.

"Apparently yes." Valentina replied smiling, too.

"So, what will be our first stop?"

"The mall, I think we'll have more stores options and we'll only have to park the car once."

"It's fine by me."

"Perfect, but first let's go to the bathroom? I'm peeing myself and I don't want to pee at the mall."

"But Val, the bathroom only fits one person," Juliana said smiling. "And you know this because we've come here a thousand times. I'll wait here for you, don't worry, I won't run."

"No, you're going with me, I need you to wait at the door." Valentina said, asking for the bill at the same time. "What if someone opens the door with me inside? You'll want someone to see me naked in the middle of a rest-"

"Ok Valentina, Jesus." Juliana interrupted, still laughing, "I'll go with you."

"Thank you for your consideration."

They waited for the waiter to come back with their bill so they could pay, and then Valentina took Juliana's hand and led them to the bathroom. When they were in front of the room she pushed Juliana inside it and closed the door locking it, and in swift movement that Juliana couldn't compute, she pressed her girlfriend against the wall and kissed her.

It was a kiss Valentina had been longing to give Juliana since seeing her in front of her college, wearing a denim dress that Valentina absolutely loved, making her life so much easier. And also because she thought Juliana was so sexy when she got excited on the fact that they are moving in. Sometimes she thinks that Juliana might regret agreeing with this whole thing, so seeing her actually engaged with the idea always makes her want to make out with her. Even more.

Juliana broke the kiss in an attempt to catch some air, and Valentina took advantage and started kissing her neck at the same time she was pulling up the hem of her dress with her hand slowly raising it to the place she most wanted to, while the other arm tried to hold the black-haired girl in place.

"Val, we're literally in the midd-" Juliana tried to say but a soft moan escaped her lips, that was instantly silented with Valentina's mouth.

"Shhhh, we're in the middle of a restaurant, I know. Keep it quiet babe." Valentina whispered and kissed her again while her hand was already inside Juliana's panties.

Juliana tried to control herself to the utmost to make no noise while Valentina literally tortured her with her fingers. The only possibility of her not to make a noise was to continue kissing Valentina to muffle it, but she didn't know how much it would continue to be effective, since Valentina's kisses were also making her a little dizzy.

Suddenly someone tried to open the door and they both stopped, their breaths in their throats. Juliana stared at Valentina with wide eyes, but she just smiled and kissed Juliana again, not even bothering to stop what she was doing down there.

"Val," Juliana tried to stop Valentina. "Va-Valentina, we have to go." She managed to say amidst Valentina's torture and as she tried to control her own breathing, still trying not to make a sound.

"Juls, I'll be fast," Valentina whispered, kissing Juliana's neck, "I'm going to finish what I started and then we'll go, ok?" Valentina said and then inserted two fingers inside Juliana, who arched her back.

"Fuck" Juliana muttered with Valentina's caughing her out of guard. She took Valentina's mouth and kissed her hard, while Valentina continued to focus on her goal.

Two minutes later Juliana couldn't take it anymore and reached her climax, collapsing on top of Valentina, who grabbed her by the waist and began to chuckle. Juliana laughed with her as she regained her breath.

"You're so dumb," she said slapping Valentina's shoulder. "We could have been caught!"

Valentina was still laughing at Juliana's reaction and began to kiss her cheeks trying to calm her down. "We were not caught, that's what matters." Valentina kissed Juliana's lips and, after a few seconds, stared at her with a smile, "Have you regained the strength of your legs so I could let you go without you falling on your face?"

"Fuck off Valentina," Juliana said as she let go of her arms. "I swear to God, I won't leave it like this."

"I can barely wait."

"You will not even see it comin- what are you doing??" Juliana's eyes widened as Valentina was putting her fingers in her mouth and licking them and Juliana was gaping.

"Wiping my hands! You wanted me to go with them dirty like that?" Valentina said chuckling, then headed toward the sink to wash her hands with soap, with a devil smile on her face.

"I cannot believe you just did this. In a restaurant." Juliana said perplexed.

"Wha-you know what? I found it very funny, ridiculous at times, how can we have the greatest and sometimes aggressive sex, depending on our need, and you literally do the exact thing. I do these things. "

"We are in the middle of a fucking restaurant, Valentina!" Juliana said trying to be serious.

"And?" Valentina finished wiping her hands and stood in front of Juliana, "I love you. And I love to annoy you, because you get angry very easy and makes things easier for me. And funnier." She took Juliana's hand and simply opened the bathroom door without looking if there was someone waiting to get in or not.

Obviously Juliana was looking everywhere to see if there was someone watching them coming out of the bathroom and looking at her with judicious looks, as if they knew what they had done.

Arriving in front of the car Juliana stopped at the driver's door. "Give me the keys, I'll drive." Valentina didn't say anything and just handed her the key and went to the passenger side.

"I like it when you get bossy. And I like it when you drive too, since you got your license you never drove." Valentina said, playing with Juliana.

"I like taking the bus. And shut up, I'm still mad at you." And Juliana turned the car on and left the parking of the restaurant making another mental note: never go there ever again.

_____________________________________________________________

"What do you think about this sofa?" Valentina asked sitting on a brown couch with two retractable places.

"It looks like a big poo. It's so ugly," Juliana said and Valentina laughed, "Babe, you have the worst taste to buy couches, the last three you showed me where horrible. How did you even get this doubtful taste? "

"I don't know, maybe it's a gift." Valentina said getting up and going towards another, "How about that?" She pointed to a three-seat orange couch.

"What if we leave this store," Juliana said, grabbing Valentina's arm and pulling her out of the store they were in. "Here," there was another store up front, "Let's go in. And this time you let me pick the couch, okay? I'll let you choose our wardrobe."

"Aaagh!" Valentina squealed so high in the middle of the mall that got Juliana startled. "We're going to split a wardrobe! This is too romantic."

"That'll be almost impossible, Val," Juliana said, laughing now, "Where will all our clothes fit?" When Juliana met Valentina she didn't have many clothes she brought with her from USA, but now after all this time and studying fashion design, she had a wardrobe and a dresser full of clothes she had bought and made. Valentina had a lot of clothes too, and shoes. She didn't know how that would work. "I think we need three rooms."

"Okay, I'll call the agency now and tell them to change that requirement." Valentina said opening her purse to pick up her cell phone.

"Val," Juliana said, holding her arm, "We're not going to have a room just to get our clothes on. I was joking. A few years from now, who knows, but for now let's just see a place with a room that has a closet space, and if it still doesn't fit everything we can put a wardrobe in our office room, right?

"Deal." Valentina said smiling at Juliana. "Ok, that'll work. Oh, look! Beds! Let's choose our bed!" Valentina said entering a shop almost running and dragging Juliana along to the bed's area. "Look at this one!" Valentina sat on one of the beds and laid down to feel its material.

Juliana looked at her with true adoration. Valentina looked like a child who was given the opportunity to set up a house where she could decour it any way she wanted. Which is kinda what's happening to them right now. Her joy was contagious and illuminated Juliana's entire life. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Valentina loved her and that she was all hers.

"Lie down here by my side." Valentina said to Juliana, tapping the bed next to her and indicating Juliana to lie down.

Juliana lay down next to her and instantly fell in love with the bed. "Okay, for couches you have a horrible taste, but for beds you're almost professional." Juliana said smiling, turning her face to Valentina and giving her a kiss. "I like this."

"Me too." Valentina said with the biggest smile in the world. "Let's take it." She said getting up, "When we have bought the apartment." She continued after seeing the expression on Juliana's face.

"Babe, the furniture will not run away until we're finally able buy them." Juliana said getting out of bed and looking for the bed's price tag. When she found it she almost lose her balance. "Shit, look at the price of this bed, Val!"

Valentina went to where Juliana was pointing and looked at the tag. "What's the matter, Juls?"

"Val, I could pay, I don't know, a 15-month rental with just that."

"I know Juls, but think about it, look at bed's brand, it's one of the best on the market, we won't need to buy another mattress for years. And I already love this bed too much, I won't be able to not buy it anymore." Valentina said looking at Juliana, who was still facing the price. "Pleaseee."

"Ugh." Juliana snorted, "Okay, that's ok, but we can't buy expensive forniture like this, ok?"

"I promise you." Valentina replied. "Now come on, let's see other things."

They spent the whole afternoon at the mall in and out of stores seeing things for the apartment, but they didn't buy anything. Valentina's eyes glittered, seeing everything they could buy and wondering how it would look in every corner of the house, while Juliana's eyes sparkled with Valentina's animation and her excitement at imagining things in an apartment they didn't even know the structure.

After deciding that the store they were in was going to be the last of the day, Juliana found a retractable armchair and sat on it to rest her feet. Valentina was a little far away, seeing some abajours, when she saw Juliana sitting down she went to meet her.

"Tired?" She asked, sitting on Juliana's lap.

"A little." Juliana answered and put her arms around Valentina bringing her a little closer.

"I think we can go now. We've seen all the possible things we can buy." Valentina said with a grin.

"Who had this shitty idea to see all the furniture that we would buy but that we won't be able to actually buy right now cuz we don't have a place to put them in?" Juliana asked laughing. "We'll have to do it all over again later."

"I know," Valentina said, leaning over and kissing Juliana, "At least we already know what we're going to want to buy and we will not waste any time."

"Do you really believe in that? I know you Valentina. You're going to want to see it all again, because maybe something new has arrived and you haven't seen it yet and it might be a better option than the one we chose."

"It's a probability we'll have to face." Valentina smiled. "But I'll love to do it again if you're with me." She said bringing Juliana's face to hers and gently kissing her.

They must have stayed in that position for a few minutes, because one of the officials, completely embarrassed, reached them and informed them that they could not sit in the armchair for so long. When them both realized what they were doing, they got up at the same time, said their goodbyes and thanks to the employee and left the store, promising to come back another day to buy the armchair.

They ran out of the store laughing, "Did you see his face? Jesus Vale, poor guy." Juliana said laughing.

"Now we'll have to get back here and buy the chair." Valentina said trying laughing too.

"Are you crazy? I'm not getting back here anymore." Juliana said trying to stabilize her breathing.

"Okay, I'll come back here and get the chair." Valentina said smiling at Juliana and taking her hand, "What do you want to do now?"

"I think we'd better go home, don't we? I need to rest if I want to be alive for the party." Juliana said, "Let me see if the girls sent me the address." She opened her purse to pick up her cell phone and check her messages.

"I thought you had forgotten about the party and that you were going to stay with me today." Valentina said, with a little pout.

"We're going to the club," Juliana said after seeing the address, "And even if I had forgotten the girls would remind me, babe. And you know you can come with us, right?" She slapped Valentina's pout with a finger.

"Yes, I know, but I'm not in the mood to go anywhere today." Valentina said exiting the mall and opening her purse to get her phone.

"Alright, I'll tell you what the party was like tomorrow morning and you will wish you were there." Juliana said, watching her girlfriend picking up her phone. "

"Shit, the battery died. Can you check yours? I sent the pic to your whatsapp."

"I parked in the E section, Val." Juliana said grinning, "It isn't me in this relationship who forgets where we left the car everytime and has to take a photo to remember."

"Ha ha... I'm just cautious."

"Yes, cautious and lost." Juliana said laughing guiding them to where Valentina's car was parked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you liked it.
> 
> And in another note I just want to say THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH to everyone that's kind enough to leave me comments and saying how good I am in portraying them. I've watched them together many many many times (I don't think it's even healthy anymore) to try to understand them better and imagine how their relationship would work afterwards. I really hope I'm doing them justice.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	6. red dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another chapter for you.
> 
> Please comment! I love reading your thoughts about it.
> 
> ps.: in this chapter I explore a little about Juls' relationships with her closest friends. I really do think that friends are one of the most important things for anyone to have and Juliana wouldn't stay over two years in college without bonding with anyone. So here's Carol and Madalena for you. I love them. I want them to be my friends.
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027

"Ok, what do you think about this dress?" Juliana asked Valentina whilst the older girl was laying in bed looking on her phone. "This is one fine."

"You literally didn't even look at me Valentina." Juliana said taking the dress off and throwing at her.

"Hey!" Valentina said dodging. "This is probably the eighth dress you tried Juls, and I told you that you looked good in all of them, any clothes look good on you, babe." Valentina smiled at Juliana, tossing the dress back at her.

"Okay, I'll believe in you." Juliana said walking toward the bed and throwing herself on top of it dramatically. "I don't know what to wear. I can't choose anything."

"Maybe it's your inner self telling you not to go, since you're not able to choose a single piece of clothing, babe." Valentina said putting herself on top of Juliana and putting her head on her shoulder. "You can stay here with me, we can watch a movie, make something to eat, or stay like this until tomorrow morning." She finished, giving Juliana a kiss on her neck.

Juliana put her arms around Valentina's body and hugged her, leaving their bodies a little more glued. "No, I really want to go to this party. It's been a long time since I've been out with the girls to have some fun and this semester is kicking our asses. Hard." She smoothed Valentina's back. "I just don't seem to look good in any of those dresses. Maybe I should try some high waisted jeans on. I've heard I get incredibly hot with them on."

"And why do you want to find yourself incredibly hot for a party I'm not even going to?" Valentina asked raising her head to face Juliana.

"And who told you I only want to look hot for you, babe." Juliana gave a kiss on the tip of Valentina's nose. "I want to find myself incredibly hot today for myself."

"Now it kind of made me want to go to this party," Valentina said, smiling at Juliana. "And you always look incredibly hot."

"Well, you're suspicious to say that." Juliana said trying to get out under Valentina but she didn't even move.

"You know," Valentina began to speak, smoothing Juliana's hair. "I am, but that doesn't mean it's not true." Valentina joined her lips with Juliana's, and they kissed unhurriedly, gently, just enjoying the time they had. "You should go with the red dress," Valentina said, disconnecting their lips, "I'd love to see the reaction of people admiring you in that dress until they hear you say you have a girlfriend." Valentina gave Juliana a peck and stood up. "I'll let you finish getting ready so you will not be late while I make a sandwich for us to eat before you leave." She said running towards the door leaving behind Juliana smiling like a fool in the room alone.

"I absolutely love this domestic version of ourselves!" Juliana screamed receiving a "don't get used to it" from a Valentina that was already long gone.

__________________________________________________________________________

"You look hot as fuck!" Madalena said as Juliana approached her and Carol in front of the club. "If I was Valentina I would never let you leave the house like that."

"And that's why I'm dating her and not you." Juliana said smiling to her friends while greeting them. "Is the party any good? You two are looking great too!"

"Ahh, it's okay for now, we've got a few college acquaintances in there, though, apparently they had the same idea as us." Carol said, entwining her arm with Juliana's on one side and Madalena on the other, leading the three toward the party.

"This project was not nice to anyone, was it?"

"Apparently no, so today we will all get fucking drunk and forget about this project that almost sucked our souls and celebrate that the semester is almost over and that we will only have two more ahead! I'll get our drinks" Madalena said, leaving them to get their drinks.

"Does she know we still have two more months left in the semester?" Juliana asked laughing with Carol, who was laughing as well. "How many drinks has she had?"

"I don’t know, maybe two." Carol laughed.

"Oh, Mada, I thought so. Always weak for alcohol." Juliana laughed and joined the party with Carol.

A few minutes later Madalena returned with their drinks and they all went to the dance floor. Juliana wasn't always very fond of partying, she had never gone before arriving in Mexico, but after a few months of dating Valentina and after meeting Madalena and Carol, she started going to some and it was one of her favorite things to do. She had always liked to dance so she was in her comfort zone.

"So, how was lunch with Valentina? What did she want to tell you?" Carol asked Juliana after the three of them were seated in the external area of the club.

"She wanted to tell me that she had managed to sell the apartment and that we could start looking for ours." Juliana replied shyly, smiling.

"Wow! That was quick!" Madalena replied. "Are you excited? This is a big step, have you ever thought about the parties we can have in your apartment?"

"Ahh, I've already thought of several things I can do in the apartment but none of them were parties," Juliana chuckled.

"Your mind was so much cleaner when we first met Juls, so naive. But I like the way it functions now." Carol grinned, slapping Juliana's arm.

"Not those things, you perv!" Juliana slapped Carol's arm back, rolling her eyes. "I meant with decorations and furniture and things that couples do when they move in together." She had a sip of her drink. "And I was never that naive. I was just quiet." She added, smiling.

"People fuck when they move in together, Juliana." Madalena replied. "And I knew all along that this pretty face was hiding dirty secrets behind it. You know what they say, the quiet ones are the worst ones."

"You and Carol have moved in together for about a year now and you don't have sex together. As far as I know."Juliana said with a suggestive look at both of them.

"Nope, you're right, we don't have sex. Yet." Madalena answered and Juliana began to laugh, "We need to change that, Carol." She said turning to face Carol.

"No, we don't, dear." Carol responded touching Madalena's arm.

"If you don't want to have sex with me don't send me double signs! Don't say no while stroking my arm like that." Madalena said taking Carol's hand off of her arm, that was laughing with Juliana.

"Okay, okay, enough of this talk." Juliana stopped them both. "Yes, I'm excited about this whole thing with Val but at the same time I'm scared. What if I can't keep the house together with Valentina? I don't want her to pay for everything, you know."

"Then why are you moving in with her?" Madalena asked and received an elbow from Carol on the rib. "What? I'm just asking." She said massaging her rib.

"I'm moving because... I don't know for sure." Juliana started. "I feel like it's the right thing to do because we were going to do it in two years or so, so it wouldn't make a difference now. I think. We think. And Valentina was already wanting to leave her house so it wouldn't really make a difference either because I would end up being always in her place. But the thing is, I still want to be able to provide for our home too, and I've done some calculus a thousand times, stipulating values. I can do it but there are always unforeseen events, right?" Juliana asked so quickly that her friends could barely understand.

"Hey, hey hey, breathe Juls." Carol said trying to calm her friend. "We understand your concern but we also know you, we know you wouldn't do anything if you weren't 100% sure that you would get into something and that you wouldn't end up getting hurt in the end. Or poorer."

"Yes Juls, you and Valentina are ridiculously perfect for each other, there's no other way of this going wrong, it's too meh, too sweety and as far as money goes, we know that you feel a bit uncomfortable with all Valentina's money, we would feel the same way too. But you've dealt with it for all these years so just keep on doing what you're doing." Madalena tried to cheer her up.

"And Vale would never do anything that made you uncomfortable, so stop being paranoid." Carol said pulling Juliana into a hug.

"Yes, she would never, but changing the subject to something more important, just tell us, you and Valentina had sex in the bathroom, didn't you?" Madalena asked.

"Wha-? Why do you think that?" Juliana asked, pretending to be surprised.

"I just know when you guys do it, it's a gift or something." Mada said with a grin. "Your skin shines." She finished and drank some of her drink.

"Well, then my skin shines every day, doesn't it?" Juliana asked and got up to go back to the party, followed by her laughing friends.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Mada," Juliana tried to get her friend's attention after a while dacing, "There's a girl who doesn't take her eyes off you." She said close to her friend's ear so she could hear, since the noise was too loud. 

"Where?" Madalena whirled as Juliana said.

"Ohh, you're so smooth." Juliana laughed. "I'm going to point her direction to you, but try to be discreet, for God's sake. She's on your left, a girl with blond hair, she keeps looking at you, like all the time."

Madalena pretended to have laughed at something Juliana said and slowly turned to the direction Juliana had pointed out to her, until she saw the girl.

"What?" Carol asked after realizing that the two girls were looking at the same direction.

"Juls said there's a girl that keeps on staring at me." Mada said looking at Carol. "She's kinda hot."

"Who?" Carol asked looking around the room.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you two really don’t know how to be subtle, don’t you?" Juliana said laughing.

"It's that blonde in jeans and green blouse." Madalena pointed with her chin.

"Ahm." Carol said trying to hold back a laugh after realizing who she was. "Mada, nothing against you, you're very hot today, but Nora, the girl you're talking about, is not staring at you at all."

"How the fuck could you possibly know that? I know that Juliana's dress would draw all attention tonight but I’m looking hot as hell tonight too." Madalena said slapping Juliana on the shoulder.

"Hey, what did I do?" Juliana said rubbing her shoulder where Madalena had hit.

"You’re so oblivious sometimes Juls. It pisses me off" Carol laughed. "She's been looking at you all night. She stares at you in college sometimes too and I know she’s been asking around about you."

"What?" Juliana asked confused, "She goes to our college too? And she was not looking at me."

"Sometimes I hate the perfect relationship you have with Valentina because it keeps you from noticing beautiful women who fancies you." Madalena said incredulously. "I mean, yeah, you’re in a relationship but it’s good to feel wanted by others, isn’t it? And I didn’t know she was going to our college too." She said looking at Carol.

"She transferred from her college in Colombia, she came to Mexico 5 months ago."

"How do you know all this, Carol?" Juliana asked.

"We have one class together. Oops, she's coming here, don’t turn!" Carol said almost screaming when she realized they were already turning.

"Hi Carol!" Nora hugged Carol. "I didn’t know you were coming to the party today! You could have warned me in class so we could have come together."

"I didn’t know you'd come too," Carol said smiling.

"How? I mean our whole classmates are practically here. This project left everyone with the worst of moods." Nora said laughing. "Are you not going to introduce me to your friends?" She asked looking at Madalena and then at Juliana, who noticed that she had brown eyes, as dark as hers.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't even remember they were here." Carol joked. "This is Madalena Pezon and this Juliana Valdés, my two best friends."

"Hola girls!" Nora said turning to speak to them. "It's nice to meet you Madalena! And Juliana, I've heard a few things about you around college. You've got some fans around the place." She said smiling at Juliana.

"I hope they are saying only good things." Juliana smiled back.

"Always." Nora replied facing Juliana.

"Okay, I'll get some more drinks for us." Juliana said leaving, but noticed she was being followed by Mada who said that she would get more for her too.

"She's so going to hit on you tonight, Juls. Be prepared." Mada said as they got into the line to buy their drinks.

"No she won't." Juliana said not facing Madalena.

"Ok. Well see." Both girls got their drinks and went to their friends' circle which was a little bigger now that the people from Carol's class were with them, and they all had fun and danced together for a while.

It was almost two in the morning and some of Juliana's friends were drunk and some dizzy, in Juliana's case, who had tired away from dancing and was sitting outside the club. Nora had been with her her for a few minutes and they had been talking about college stuff, until Nora put a strand of Juliana's hair behind her ear and said close to her, "Has anyone told you this evening how incredibly hot you look in this dress?"

Juliana blushed almost instantly and just said "Thank you. You look great too," and excused herself toward the bathroom, but soon realized that Nora was following her.

"What, you're not very good at getting compliments, are you?" She said approaching Juliana, who dodged her.

"Nora, you are very nice and very beautiful, but I have a girlfriend."

"Yea, I heard about it too. But you know, I've never seen her around in like, anywhere. If I was her I'd never leave someone like you alone." Nora said getting too close to Juliana again, so close that Juliana could feel her breath. "And don't worry, I don't see a problem in you having a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but you know what, I see a problem here. And yes, she's not around in my college but why would she be, she's my girlfriend not my security guard. So please, back off. I don't want to be rude." Juliana said looking at her with a serious face.

"You're not fun, aren't you?" Nora asked as she leaned against the sink counter.

"No, I'm very, very funny. I just have a girlfriend, whom I respect, and you should do the same with both of us." Juliana turned to leave.

Juliana returned to the party a little dizzy yet determined to leave. She searched for her friends until she found them on the dance floor, and pulled both at the same time into a corner.

"What?" They both asked at the same time. "Why pull us like that?" Madalena asked.

"I'm going home. Are you okay to stay here?" Juliana asked, looking at both of them.

"But why are you leaving? It's not even three in the morning, Juls." Mada asked. "You always stay until the party is over, are you missing Valentina already?" She asked squeezing Juliana's cheeks.

"Take your hands off of me, you weirdo." Juliana laughed trying to look annoyed. "Nora hitted on me and was a little annoying and it took all my will to stay here. I just want to go home. And I'm tired after going to the mall with Valentina this afternoon. I just want to get home earlier and sleep with my girlfriend. "

"And the sex in the bathroom, must've been tiring." Madalena said pointing at Juliana.

"Yes, that was pretty tiring too." Juliana said looking at nothing, remembering the moment.

"That's my girl. And I said it was going to happen, the sex in the bathroom part. The Nora hitting on you part." Madalena said high fiving Carol's hand. "Nora was almost eating you out with her eyes."

"Well, she made that very clear in the bathroom." Juliana said uncomfortably.

"What, did you go to the bathroom together?" Carol asked with big eyes.

"What, Am I stupid?" Juliana said angrily. "She followed me into the bathroom, and I'm not an idiot, after you pointed me out I noticed how she looked at me."

"So why were you talking to her?" Madalena asked, leaning against the wall. "You know what? I'm going home too, I'm tired." She laid her head on Juliana's shoulder.

"Mada, I was just talking to her, if she understood that as encouragement I can't really do anything." Juliana said grabbing her cell phone to ask for an Uber, "But I made it clear that I have a girlfriend. I'm going to ask for a car for us and I'll leave you at home. Are you staying?" She asked looking at Carol.

"You two won't be here, where's the fun in that?" Carol smiled at her two friends and the three of them headed for the door to the party, until Nora stopped them.

"Hey you three." The three turned, "Are you leaving already?" She asked looking at the three of them and stopping at Juliana.

"Ahh, yes, we are exhausted." Juliana said looking at her cell phone waiting for the car.

"We finished the project in college, then we waited for Juliana the whole afternoon to finish shopping with her girlfriend, and I think Carol is too old for parties." Madalena said hugging Carol by her back.

"Fuck off Madalena." Carol said trying to avoid Mada's hug.

"Our car is close," Juliana told the girls. "Bye, Nora, see you in college." She said, followed by her friends and as the three of them turned to go out to wait for the car, Nora took Juliana's arm subtly and spoke very low so Juliana could hear.

"You're not leaving because of what happened in the bathroom, right? I understand you have a girlfriend." Nora said looking into Juliana's eyes.

"You gave me different vibes in the bathroom but whatever. And no, that's not why Nora." Juliana lied. No one had ever hitted on her since she'd started dating Valentina, and it had made her a little uncomfortable. Having her girlfriend declare herself on national TV meant that everyone her age basically knew they were together. But Nora wasn't from here. "I'm just really tired." She ended up staring at Nora, who just nodded.

"Ok, see you in college." Nora smiled and kissed Juliana's cheek. "Bye Juls, see you later." And then she returned to the party.

__________________________________________________________________________

Juliana arrived at Valentina's house and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. She did her nightly hygiene and returned to the bedroom, placing herself under the covers and hugging Valentina behind her back.

"Shit!" Valentina said waking instantly as she felt Juliana behind her, causing her girlfriend to jump on the bed and stare at her.

"What, Val?"

"Your hands are freaking cold, Juls." Valentina said laughing and turning to embrace Juliana from the front. "Feel my heart." Valentina took Juliana's hand and placed over her heart, that was beating really fast. "I almost died." She chuckled. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't realize they were this cold." Juliana said kissing her soflty. "That's ok." She said, giving a quick kiss to Juliana's neck and settling herself there. "Hmm, you smell good. How was the party?"

"It was cool." Juliana replied hugging Valentina. "I was a bit tired and I decided to come back early." It wasn't an entirely lie, and Juliana was not in the mood to tell the whole thing that happened at the party right now cuz she knew Valentina would make a big deal out of it, so she would leave it for the next morning.

"Hmm, ok." Valentina said. "Tell me everything tomorrow."

"Okay babe, go back to sleep." Juliana stroked Valentina's hair until she felt her girlfriend's heavy breath against her neck, and slept shortly after.

__________________________________________________________________________

"I dreamed that we were going to travel to some beach, I don't know exactly what place, and there we found Guille and Renata out of nowhere and we all went to a party, a luau or something, and Guille drank so much that he threw up everything he had eaten. It was probably the nastiest dream I ever had. "

Valentina was talking nonstop about all the dreams she'd had that night. Juliana sometimes was frightened by the amount of dreams that Valentina could have in only one night, but at the end she didn't get so surprised after all, she was talking about her Valentina, who couldn't shut her mouth all tday long.

"I thought the nastiest dream you ever had was one that you kissed Mateo?" Juliana asked jokingly, because she knew that Valentina hated that she remembered it.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to have to beg you to forget about this dream." Valentina replied, deadpanned.

"A lot of times babe." Juliana answered laughing.

"Jesus Christ, Juliana, it happened once and it's been over a year! I can't control what I dream!" Valetina spoke visibly irritated. "I'll never tell you any more of my dreams." She went back to cooking breakfast for them.

These last days this was being their routines. Whenever they slept together Valentina always made breakfast for the two of them, an activity that was once Juliana's. And Juliana didn't care at all about not having to cook more in the mornings, she could get used to this routine.

"But anyway," Valentina continued to talk to her and Juliana laughed. Valentina couldn't stay long with her mouth shut. "How was the party yesterday? I remember you saying it was cool?"

"Madalena didn't drink too much and had to go to the hospital, so that's a bonus." Juliana said and Valentina laughed as she put their breakfast on the plate.

"Poor Mada. She's just too weak to drink, but she doesn't care. That's the spirit." Valentina sat down in front of Juliana. "Was it full of people?"

"It was, more or less." Juliana replied with her mouth full. "There were several people from one of Carol's classes, by the way. They're nice."

"Oh yeah? But they all went together?" Juliana nodded. "And they didn't invite her to go with them?"

"No, we all had the same idea of going to the same party."

"No, we all just had the same idea of going to the same party."

"And what about the dress? Did it make any success? Did anyone hit on you?" Valentina asked, not wanting to ask but wanting to ask at the same time. It was impossible for people to not notice Juliana when she was wearing her normal clothes, let alone when she was literally dressed to kill. But she never noticed when people were hitting on her and Valentina didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Why do I feel like you only wanted me to wear that dress for specific reasons?" Juliana asked staring at Valentina, who just stared back, compressing a smile. " But, uhm, yea, one person. The dress was a success." Juliana answered and continued eating, focused on her food.

Valentina had already stopped eating and was just looking at Juliana. "And?"

"And what?"

"Did someone hit on you at the party?" Valentina asked.

"Yes, a woman, Nora. She has classes with Carol, but it was funny, I thought she was hitting on Mada."

"There's nothing funny about this Juliana." Valentina answered, not knowing whether she was annoyed by Juliana's partiality or laughed at her being so oblivious to these things. "Where you planning to tell me that?" She asked, staring at Juliana.

"Yes, of course, I just didn't want to tell you last night or else we wouldn't have slept." She answered, but seeing Valentina's reaction she continued, "I told her that I have a girlfriend. She understood and it ended up there." The black-haired girl replied looking at her girlfriend smiling.

"You really don't realize how beautiful you are and how many people literally turn their heads to see you, don't you?" Valentina asked, smiling back.

"Why would I pay attention to any of that, you're literally here in front of me, just wearing a big blouse after making me breakfast." Juliana smiled at Valentina. "I really don't care about anyone else Val, just you."

Valentina rose from her chair and stepped forward invading Juliana's space giving her several kisses. "You don't exist, I swear." She stopped and looked at Juliana. "No, you do exist, thank God you exist, but you're very blind, and that worries me and doesn't at the same time." She kissed Juliana once more, leaning back in her chair.

"You know I love you, don't you?" Juliana asked holding Valentina's cheeks.

"Of course I know."

"It is not enough?"

"Of course it is!"

"Great. Now go back to your chair and finish your breakfast because I really want to go back to bed." Juliana ordered and Valentina returned to her chair.

"Do you want to relive yesterday's bathroom scene?" Valentina asked smiling at the younger girl.

"Maybe later." Juliana smiled back at her. "My plans are really sleeping all day." She laughed at Valentina's reaction.</


	7. columns and terrible days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello! Here's another long ass chapters for you guys.  
> I'm sorry but I can't help not being a prolix person. Apparently I just like to write and write. 
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> Please leave your comments about your thoughts of this fic, I need validation!! Thanks for reading (:

"So, what did you guys think of this apartment?" The real estate agent asked Juliana and Valentina as they returned to the living room. A few days had passed since Valentina had sold her apartment and she and Juliana didn't want to waste any more time, so three days later after the sale they started to see a few propreties, but still, they didn't find anything they liked.

"Uhmm, can you give us a moment to talk about it?" Valentina asked the man, who nodded and left the apartment.

"I hated it!" They both said at the same time when they could no longer see the man and began to laugh.

"I knew it!" Valentina chuckled. "I could see by your expressions while he was talking. What you don't like about the place?"

"Val, I couldn't pay attention to anything he was saying but the tac tac tac noise coming from upstairs."

"Yes!" Valentina agreed with wide eyes. "I thought the exact same thing"

"I could never live in a place with neighbors who wear any kind of shoes that make such a big noise." Juliana said walking around the apartment. "It's beautiful, the view is beautiful, it's spacious, the rooms are great, but imagine, you trying to write, I trying to draw listening to this infernal tac tac tac."

"I know! I'd be crazy to hear that living here every day. I was already going crazy and we've been here less than 10 minutes." Valentina said laughing. "Want to see another one today or want to go home?"

"Uhmm, I'm tired of seeing apartments for today." Juliana said approaching Valentina and hugging her around the waist. "How about we go home now and you make me some delicious food?" Juliana kissed Valentina's lips.

"You speak as if we had seen ten apartments when in reality we only saw four today." Valentina smiled and kissed Juliana again. "And I have a better idea, what if we go to my house and order Oriental food?" She kissed Juliana's nose and pulled back a little back to look at the younger girl, but never disconnecting their bodies.

"You know what, I think that every time you hear me saying I don't like oriental food you pretend you're deaft, because I literally say I don't like it, like twice a week."

"It's a sin! It's literally a sin! It's one of the best cuisines in the world! I'm just trying to educate your taste!" Valentina said laughing.

"I think you just beg for us to buy it because you know I won't eat everything and in the end you always eat almost everything while I make a sandwich for myself. It's actually sick Valentina. You're making me starve." Juliana said smiling trying to get away from Valentina's arms, which were hugging her harder trying to leave her in place.

"Never, babe, never." Valentina held Juliana who had stopped trying to get out of her grip. "Let's do this then, you order your Italian carbohydrate food and I order my natural, light and organic food that will do good for my health." Juliana was about to answer when the agent returned asking if they liked the apartment and if they'd decided anything.

"Juan, can we book with you tomorrow to see more apartments? Or any other day. We think this one is beautiful but it's not what we want yet." Valentina said smiling at the man.

"Of course, Miss Carvajal! Unfortunately tomorrow it won't be possible because I have other appointments, but the next morning for sure. We can see three others and I can send you some pictures of the apartments so you can check them beforehand, if it interests you."

"What do you think, Juls?" Valentina asked looking at Juliana.

"I don't think I can go, babe. I have classes and I won't be able to miss a work day again." Juliana whispered to Valentina, who nodded and asked the man if they could see the properties on Saturday morning, which he assured they could.

"Alright then, I'll see you in three days and will send you the photos of the properties, so you can get acquainted."

"Perfect!" Valentina said going towards the man and shaking his hand. "We'll look forward to your contact then."

They left the apartment and headed for the elevator while the agent stayed in the apartment to close it properly. The elevator arrived and the two entered it, lying on one of its walls, Juliana with her head on Valentina's shoulder.

"Do you think we'll find the apartment on Saturday?" Juliana asked looking up to face Valentina.

"Hope so." Valentina smiled and placed a small kiss on Juliana's lips. "You really didn't like any of the apartments we saw today?" Valentina linked her hand with Juliana's and started playing with her fingers.

"Well, did you?" Juliana asked Valentina, who denied, making Juliana laugh. "I liked them all Vale, I just didn't feel a connection with them? I don't know if it makes sense." Juliana looked at her hands and caressed Valentina's. "I don't even know if there's such a thing as connecting with apartments." She laughed. "I just think I should feel something when I see an apartment and that I would be sure when that it was the right one."

Valentina smiled at what Juliana said because she felt the same way.

"I agree babe. Just like when I met you, I knew I would want to be with you for a long time." Valentina smiled.

"Well, if you comparing me to an apartment and thinking we're going to be together for a long time and not for a lifetime is enough to make you feel we're gonna find the right apartment soon I suppose I can handle it." Juliana said smiling getting out of the elevator leaving Valentina walking behind her towards the exit of the building.

"No, babe." Valentina said laughing and hugging Juliana behind her back as they both continued to walk that way. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the next life. And the next one too."

"It's okay Val, you don't have to change your life plans for me." Juliana said smiling as she stepped out of her girlfriend's hug to open her purse and get the car's key to give her, since it was her turn to drive because Juliana had brought them.

"He-hey!" Valentina said turning Juliana and pushing her against the car. "Stop being an ass!" Valentina kissed Juliana laughing. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." Juliana kissed Valentina quickly on the lips. "Now come on, open this thing and hurry up cuz I really need to go to the bathroom. And I'm starving." She walked to the passenger side and got into the vehicle.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, god. I'm not even 21 yet and my back is already asking for a retirement." Juliana grunted as she laid on Valentina's bed, belly down. The two had decided to order tacos but by the time they reached Valentina's house Chivis was already taking them to the kitchen so they could have dinner, and they didn't object. "And I'm not even a graduate yet. How do designers keep their posture while they spend hours and hours drawing and are able to reach 50 alive?"

Valentina laughed as she entered the room seeing Juliana's position in her bed while complaining about the same thing as every other day. "They do exactly that Juls." She said getting up on her bed to lie beside her girlfriend. "They keep their posture. And honestly, I'll start asking for money, 1 peso for every time you complain of back pain and I have to tell you that you don't have posture, and that's why you have back pain."

"You are already rich Valentina." Juliana said turning on her side to face her girlfriend as she propped herself up with an elbow on the bed. "Why on earth would you want my 1 pesos?"

"I'd use the money to pay you physiotherapy, for your back. You'd be paying it. You are welcome." Valentina planted a kiss on Juliana's lips.

"And you should love me even with my daily complaints." Juliana lay back on the bed. "I can stand you complaining every day that you're late and I don't say anything."

"I am not late every day!" Valentina said staring at Juliana.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not! Not every day."

"I'm pretty much sure you are." Juliana teased.

"I am not!." Valentina whined.

"Valentina, I have proof. You are late every day."

"Prove it then." Valentina said sitting on the bed.

"Would love to." Juliana said mocking her girlfriend, getting out of bed to go get her phone from the dresser. "Let me see... ok.. writing 'I'm late' in our whatsapp conversation shows me that.. look! I'm right, everyday you're lat-"

"Give it to me!" Juliana was interrupted with Valentina climbing on top of her trying to unsuccessfully get Juliana's phone.

"Get off of me!" Juliana said laughing trying to get out from under her girlfriend.

"No, give me the phone, I wanna see it with my own eyes" Valentina grabbed Juliana's hand holding the phone but the black-haired girl was stronger than her and wouldn't give her the phone for anything.

"Valentina, stop it!" Juliana said laughing as the two fought on the mattress, until she remembered Valentina's weakness and started to tickle her. "I want to see if you won't get off of me now." She said as Valentina writhed on top of her asking her to stop, dropping Juliana's hand and lying on her side, catching her breath.

"I fucking hate you." Valentina said between breaths.

"I know." Juliana said smiling at her girlfriend. "Why didn't you just pick up your phone? We have the exact same conversation?"

"Fuck, I forgot." Valentina laughed. "And I'm not late every day." She said pouting. "I can wake up late every day, but I can always get to the places on time. Does that count?"

"Of course, babe." Juliana answered without taking her eyes off her phone. "Give me a minute." She got up while dialing some number.

"Who are you calling? It's almost eleven." Valentina pointed, but wasn't answered by Juliana, who was already talking to the person Valentina found out to be Carol.

"Are you sure about that?" Juliana asked over the phone. "What day? .... Okay. Yes, I can. I don't see much sense since you study art, but whatever suits you. I'll be there. Let's just meet tomorrow morning so we can talk a little about it, ok?. Yea, bye Carol!"

"What did she want?" Valentina asked when Juliana hung up the call and went back to bed.

"She has a seminar to do for class, demonstrating the different types of design. Like fashion design, industrial design, graphic design, these things. So her group had the idea to talk about fashion design and Nora, who is in Carol's group, she came up with the idea of asking me if I could do a demonstration in their classroom. Of my designs."

It had been two weeks since the party Juliana had met Nora. And now that Juliana knew she was attending her college, they saw each other more often, but Nora never tried anything after that night and Juliana secretly thanked her for it. Nora, Juliana got to know later, is very close to Carol's closest friends, and now they sort of got lunch together in college when they could.

Valentina knew all of that, and although she also knew that Nora wasn't trying anything else with Juliana, she was still a little concerned.

"Are you going to Carol's class to draw for them so they can see how fashion design works?" Valentina asked confusedly, placing her head on Juliana's chest as they snuggled into the mattress.

"I don't know Val, I have no idea. Tomorrow I'll ask Carol to explain it better to me." She responded by caressing Valentina's hair. "Maybe I should just show my portfolio, I don't know."

"And was it Nora who came up with the idea of having you in this?" Valentina asked.

"Ahm, apparently so."

"And you're sure she doesn't want anything with you anymore, right?" Valentina asked placing both arms on Juliana's chest and placing her chin on them in an attempt to face Juliana but she couldn't see anything as the room was in total darkness.

"Babe, whether or not she wants something with me is none of my business, because I want nothing to do with her, ok?" Juliana asked Valentina who just nodded. "So she's just being really sweet when we meet in college, but she hasn't tried anything since the party. She's just very cordial." She continued as she caressed Valentina's face. "Maybe she just thinks I'm extremely talented and wants to earn a ten on this seminar." She ended up smiling.

"Well, yea, maybe that's it." Valentina smiled and kissed Juliana and returned to her previous position, with her head on her girlfriend's breasts, but this time she was lying almost on top of her.

"Val, I don't know if you noticed but your bed is huge. No need for you to lie on top of me almost every night." Juliana tried to find a comfortable position while Valentina felt like a rock on top of her.

"Nope, you're more comfortable than my bed." Valentina said without moving a leg.

"Glad you're comfortable, babe, glad you're comfortable." Juliana said putting an arm around Valentina, hugging her. "When we move in we will buy two single beds to keep in our room."

"Uhum, keep dreaming." Valentina said almost in a whisper.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Valentina was frustrated. The morning at her job was being horrible, with one of her ideas that she was so excited to develop being ignored by her boss because he didn't find it appealing to a wider audience. She would have to start from scratch with a new idea for the women's column the next month, but she couldn't think of anything at all. To make everything worse, this morning she received a message from her real estate agent informing her that they wouldn't be able to see any of the apartments scheduled for the Saturday morning, as there had been a mishap and he couldn't take them to see any of the properties. He sent the photos of three of them so she could have a look, but she didn't like any of it.

She didn't think it would take so long to find the perfect apartment, because, like her girlfriend, she still had no connection to any of the properties they had visited, and it was making her distressed because they had already seen several.

She then decided to look for some properties by herself, and installed an app on her phone, wasting a few minutes on it, but still seeing nothing she liked. She was almost at lunch time and had missed most of the morning seeing apartments in the app when she received a call from Juliana.

"Hi gorgeous." She answered the phone. "To what do I owe this illustrious call?"

"To the fact that I'm missing you this boring morning. How are things at work?" Valentina smiled when she heard Juliana say she missed her. Yes, she was already used to Juliana telling her that but she would never get tired of it.

"It's terribly boring. And today is being particularly bad and the slowest I've had since I got here. I even installed an app to see some properties of how bored I am."

"What happened? And why did you installed an app, you didn't like any of the photos our agent had sent you?" Juliana asked on the other line.

"Hmm, I liked it, but I don't think we will like it personally. And no big deal, my boss just didn't like the idea I had for the next month's column and I'll have to start all over again but I can't think about anything to write." Valentina snorted.

"Babe, of course this is a big deal. You were excited about the idea you had and you were already developing it, I'm so sorry he didn't like it." Juliana said trying to comfort her girlfriend. "If you want I'll help you think of something so you can write. And about the apartments, we haven't even seen anything about them, just the photos Juan sent you, which we know can be a little different when we see it personally, so don't give up already." The younger said trying to comfort her girlfriend. "You're frustrated that we didn't find anything, so am I. But let's take it easy, ok? There's no reason for us to rush everything, we've got our whole life ahead of us."

"But I don't want to wait a lifetime to find a place to live Juls." Valentina whimpered over the phone.

"We won't take a lifetime, you drama queen. We'll find one that we'll love and we'll love it so much that we'll never want to leave it." Valentina smiled at what Juliana said. "It will be worth it, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yea, promise."

"Ok then, I believe you." Valentina took a deep breath before continuing. "How is college going?"

"It's all right. I'm going to my last class now. I talked to Carol earlier today and we will meet with her group later at lunch so they can explain everything they expect me to help them in seminary."

"Aw, that sounds nice. It will be better than my lunch for sure."

"Where's Danna?"

"I haven't seen her today, maybe I'll call her to see if she's around. See you at home today?" Valentina asked as she curled her hair between her fingers.

"No Val, today I'm going to sleep at my house, I had promised Lupe, remember?" Juliana said laughing softly.

"Ugh. I remembered." Valentina put her hand over her face to cover her eyes. "Can't you change that for tomorrow?"

"Nope." Juliana smiled. "How about if we have lunch tomorrow before my internship?"

"I won't be able tomorrow, I had arranged to have lunch with Mateo." Valentina replied with a sigh.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow evening, ok?"

"Ok babe. I'll let you go now, have a good class. I love you."

"I love you more, we'll talk later, and if you need help thinking about something for the column let me know. I love you, bye."

"Wanna grab some lunch together?" Danna, Valentina's closest friend in the magazine, appeared at her door out of nowhere as Valentina hung up the call with Juliana, almost killing her. "Are you alright?" 

"Well of course not! You almost killed me!" Valentina had her hand over her heart, feeling it beat fast. "And yes, yes, I am fine." Valentina reassured her. "I'm just frustrated that I won't be able to see apartments with Juls this week anymore and I'm done waiting."

"Vale," Danna began speaking and walking into Valentina's table. "We've talked about this a million times, there's no need for you to rush things. I'm sure Juls is taking it all calmly and is probably telling you what I just told you, every day." She smiled at Valentina, trying to comfort her.

"Yes, she tells me that every day." Valentina smiled, remembering that same morning, when she found out she couldn't see the properties this week anymore and Juliana had told her the same thing, with the same words. "It's just ... I'm too anxious to have our little space, you know?" Danna nodded, smiling. "I just want to wake up and sleep with Juliana by my side with no one to disturb us or without the worry of someone interrupting us by wanting something. I just want to start a life with her on my side for real."

"But you had already started Vale." Danna sat in the chair in front of Valentina and took her hand. "I don't understand your rush? Is it all right with your relationship, isn't it?"

Valentina widened her eyes as she heard her friend ask that, "Of course things are fine! Why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know, you're in a hurry to advance everything, it seems like you're running from something or rushing something or I don't know. You know Juliana will stay with you for the rest of your life, don't you? And she loves you more than anything. And it is really annoying how happy you two are together all the time. Just give it time." Donna smiled.

"Yes I know." Valentina smiled back. "I don't know why I'm in such a hurry. Really. Maybe it's because sometimes I think maybe she's not as excited as I am about the move?" Valentina finally spoke aloud what had been wandering in her head for a few days.

"Wha-Val, this is impossible. I think you are stressed by the fact that the article you were developing has not been accepted and is exaggerating everything".

Valentina snorted at that. Yes she was frustrated that her article was not accepted but she had been feeling this way for days, so it was not the article, maybe it just broadened the feeling. "Yes, I think you're right." Valentina said trying to get it over with this subject. "I think I'm just a little annoyed by all this and the fact that I'll have to start writing something new from the start and I can't think of anything. But whatever, let's have lunch?" She got up from her desk and was soon followed by Danna.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Valentina came home after what seemed like the worst day she had ever had since she started at the magazine. After lunch with Danna she spent all afternoon trying to come up with ideas so she could start another column but she couldn't develop any of the ideas she had, and that made her even more annoyed because she just had an ease of writing about everything.

So after this agonizing and tiring day, she just wanted to get to her room and throw herself on her bed. She didn't even want to eat or bathe, just wanted to sleep so that day would be over soon.

She had expected a lot of things today and how it could get worse, but the only good thing she didn't expect was arriving in her room and find Juliana lying in the middle of her bed, watching something on TV. As soon as she opened the door Juliana lifted her head and gave her the biggest smile while Valentina was at the door not believing she was really there. Then Juliana got up to her knees on the bed and spread her arms saying a little "Come here." and Valentina can do nothing but obey.

She entered the room and closed the door throwing her bag on the floor halfway and climbing on the bed on her knees to throw herself into Juliana's arms, hugging her as tightly as she could. They then lost their balance and Valentina landed on Juliana, but the fall didn't stop Valentina from hugging her tighter, snuggling her head around her neck and staying there while Juliana stroked her hair with one hand and the other was caressing Valentina's back.

They stayed for a while like that, Valentina's body completely intertwined with Juliana's, just feeling her warmth and scent while the other kept on comforting her.

"You really had a bad day, haven't you?" Juliana asked softly.

"You have no idea." Valentina said lifting her head a little to face the only thing she wanted to see that day. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with your mom?" She asked tracing Juliana's jaw with her fingers.

"I told her that I would help her tomorrow." Juliana replied, leaning over feeling Valentina's touch on her skin. "I know how upset you are and I wished I was here when you arrived, so here I am. Surprise." Juliana whispered.

Valentina listened with adoration and bent down to take Juliana's lips in hers, giving a gentle, unhurried but meaningful kiss. They stayed like that, kissing without a concern in the world, until they needed to get some air and stopped, leaving only their foreheads touching.

"Okay, I know you. You're very quiet. Normally you would be furious that Miguel didn't like your story and would be complaining about it, but you're too quiet. What happened?" Juliana asked looking into Valentina's eyes, but the oldest didn't answer. "Babe," Juliana got out from under Valentina and laid on her side beside her. "What happened?"

Valentina took a deep breath and stood up, sitting on the bed to take off the boots she was wearing. "It's nothing, Juls." She laid back on the bed, mimicking Juliana's position. "It's just my mind being useless. I swear. Don't worry." She smiled and kissed Juliana. "Are you hungry?"

"It's funny, I happen to love useless things that are inside your head. I find them fascinating. What is it?" Juliana smiled back.

"Ok. Fine." Valentina turned again and laid on her back on the bed. "Do you really want to move in with me?" Valentina asked after a while not looking at her girlfriend, but at the ceiling. She didn't want to hear the answer let alone see the expression on her face.

"Val, why are you asking me that? Of course I want to?"

"Are you sure?" Valentina turned around sharply." Because I know all your fears of moving in but sometimes I think you haven't overcome them yet and I don't want to push you to do anything just because it's something I really want to do and there's the factor of us being really young and this delay of finding the apartment is making me more anxious, because what if we delay finding it and you end up giving up on living with me and I end up living alone and sad in an apartment of two rooms with wood floors?" Valentina finished talking almost breathless, looking at Juliana with an eager expression to hear what the younger would say, but all Valentina heard was Juliana laugh. Juliana laughed so hard that tears came out of her eyes.

"I'm glad me being a mess makes you happy Juliana." Valentina spoke annoyed, sitting on the bed.

"Babe-babe, no, come back here." Juliana said pulling Valentina towards her hugging her. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to laugh, I swear. But I couldn't stop when I realized you were really serious, and being more dramatic than usual. I'm sorry." Juliana kissed Valentina's face.  
"Well, of course I'm serious Juliana! We're talking about our future here! Of course I'm serious." Valentina was mad, real mad. "Why are you still smiling? I-I swear." Valentina started to get out of bed but Juliana took her arm and held her in place.

"Val, of course I still want to move in with you." She moved closer to Valentina and placed both hands on her face. "What made you think I don't want to?"

"Well you don't seem to be as excited as I am to begin with and-"

"Babe, there is no one on this planet who can demonstrate being excited for anything as much as you." Juliana smiled. "Especially me, you know I'm still learning to deal with demonstrating things as openly as you, and I'll never get to your level, I don't think anyone can, but just because I don't expose them doesn't mean they don't exist." Juliana caressed Valentina's face. "Of course I still want to move in with you. That's what I want the most right now. I'm sorry if I made you worry that I wasn't. I am."

"You promise? Aren't you moving with me just because that's the only thing I can talk about in the last few days?"

"Yes, I promise. I love how excited you are with the move, it makes me more excited. I'm just still worried about some things and maybe that keeps me from, I don't know, externalizing all my excitement." Juliana laughed. "Do you understand what I meant?"

"Yes." Valentina smiled back at her. "What are you worried about?"

"Well, a lot of things, but especially if I can help you keep the apartment? Val, I don't want to leave everything for you to pay and-"

"Juls, we already talked about it. I won't keep everything alone and we will find a place that you can help me and you started to earn better after your fashion show, you are a to-be-seen designer now." Valentina pushed Juliana back to the mattress and filled her with kisses.

"Wow, you're feeling better, aren't you?" Juliana asked laughing while Valentina was attacking her with kisses.

"Yeah. I'm better already. You always makes me feel better." Valentina then kissed Juliana a little longer, until she let go and laid on her side. "Sorry to be crazy and full of insecurity."

"You don't have to apologize for having feelings Val, I just want you to talk about them with me."

"Ha, the hypocrisy!" Valentina laughed and looked up at Juliana. "This is literally the last thing you do!"

Juliana laughed and covered her eyes, "I know, but I'm working on it. You don't have to work on it because your favorite activity is talking, so it's weird when you have something to talk about but don't. I feel like you're going to explode."

"I also feel like I'm going to explode." They both laughed.

"It won't happen again, I promise." Valentina dipped her head and gave Juliana a quick kiss. "I think my feelings were all over the place with Miguel not accepting what I had in mind for the main column as well. It was really upsetting. I still am."

"Why don't you do this, keep working on this column, because it's truly amazing. Keep doing your research, finish it, let it perfect. When you're finished you show it to him again and if he still doesn't want to publish, publish in another magazine as a freelancer or something, I don't know. I'm sure anyone with a well-functioning brain would see that this article about imprisoned maternity is amazing and necessary and will want to publish it."

"That's a good idea." Valentina smiled looking at Juliana.

"I know it. I had it." Juliana smiled back and pulled Valentina over to kiss her. "In the meantime, I can help you come up with some column ideas since you'll have to write from the beginning now. Like.. how can you have a girlfriend as good as mine, but not better."

"HA," Valentina laughed at what Juliana said, "Is that your help? I'm sure Miguel would approve this."

"Of course he would, that's a great idea! You could also write about how to please your girlfriend after she surprised you and came to comfort you after a terrible day at work!"

"I think this title would be a little big for a column." Valentina said laughing as she got up, "Let's do this, you can have some great ideas here while I take a shower and we can have something to eat later."

"We can do both together now you know, take a shower and eat." Juliana said getting up and heading towards Valentina, who laughed at her girlfriend's suggestion.

"I'm hungry for food, Juliana."

Juliana pretended to be surprised by what Valentina said, raising her hand to her chest, "Me too babe!" Juliana reached Valentina and put her hands under Valentina's shirt, rising to touch her breasts and pushing her toward the bathroom. "I'm hungry for food too." They both entered the bathroom and only actually went to dinner a few long minutes later.


	8. visitors and kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's another brand new big ass chapter for you. Apparently people are no longer updating Juliantina's fanfics and I just miss them all so much that I have the need to write almost 5k chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!  
> And again, leave your thoughts about what you're thinking so far of this story. I really don't have an end planned, I just like to write about them being domestic in multiple ocasions.
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027

Valentina was excited for the weekend. She'd decided not to think about the fact that she and Juliana wouldn’t be able to see any property this Saturday morning and that she probably wouldn’t see her girlfriend today since she would have to help her mother with dinner to Panchito’s kids to celebrate a math championship that one of them had won. Valentina then called Mateo and asked if she could have Dani for the weekend, promising to take very good care of her niece. It’d been a while since Valentina had seen the little girl and she was missing her like crazy. She’d promised her sister that she would always see the little girl whenever she could so her niece would have her aunty close to her, since her mommy was in jail.

Mateo agreed saying he’d be dropping her by lunch time thanking her and Juliana for taking care of his child.

“Ahm, Juls is not with me today.” Valentina told him.

“What? Why? Is everything ok?” Valentina found it funny that people assumed that something must’ve happened with Juliana and her if they weren’t together on a weekend, because they were always together on weekends.

“We’re fine, Mateo” she answered chuckling. “Juls has some family obligations this evening so she can’t be with me. Today will be only me and Dani.”

“And are you sure about it?” Mateo asked making Valentina frown in confusion. “I mean, you are a great aunty, I’m not denying that, but every time you stayed with Dani, Juls was there to help you and let’s just say that Juliana has a magic way with kids.”

Valentina laughed hearing that because it was true. Juliana was way better with kids than she was and Dani absolutely loved her, so coming to think about it, Mateo was right, but she wasn't too far behind.

She never stayed alone with Dani without having someone being with her, so this would be a first. “We’re going to be fine Mateo, don’t worry. Yes, Juls is very good with her but I’ve learned a great deal. I’m almost a baby whisperer.” She said grinning. “So don’t worry, bring her here and we’ll have a great aunty-niece time and you can rest all you want. You can pick her up from her day care on Monday afternoon, I can drop her there. If that’s ok with you.”

“Of course it is! And I know you two will have a great time. I’ll see you in a few minutes Vale, bye!”

__________________________________________________________________________

"Here's your little package!" Mateo said entering the living room holding Dani's hand.

They arrived just in time for lunch as he had promised and as soon as Dani spotted Valentina lying on the couch, she ran toward her, jumping on her when she finally reached her.

"Hi sweetheart, I missed you!" Valetina said taking her niece on her lap and lifting her, while hugging her tightly. "Let me look at you," Valentina pulled a little away from Dani's hug to look at her. "Look at you! You're so big! And looking each day more like your mommy!" She hugged Dani again. "How are you Mateo?" She asked him, giving him a hug as well.

"I'm fine Vale. Looking forward to my weekend alone, where I will sleep most of the time." Mateo said laughing.

"Aw, won't you even go out? You know, have some fun?"

"Nah, my fun is this little thing here. When I'm without her I just get some rest, work a little, you know." Mateo said putting Dani's bag that he was carrying on his arm on the couch and reaching out to take his daughter back in his arms. "You, young lady, behave with Aunt Valentina because today she's alone, alright?" Mateo said to Dani, kissing her cheek.

"You're sure you can stay with her until Monday morning, right Vale?"

"Of course, Mateo. I'm used to her already, and besides, if you're worried that Dani's fake favorite aunt isn't here, she should be here tomorrow, so don't worry." Valentina said taking Dani in her arms again and giving her a kiss. "We all know who Dani's favorite aunty really is."

"You and Juliana are Dani's favorite aunts, she can't choose who she loves the most."

"She has a weird way of showing it then." Valentina said laughing. "But that's okay, I accept losing to Juliana, but just to her." She smiled.

"I don't doubt it," Mateo smiled back. "But anyway, here are all the things you'll need to take care of her these days, and this extra bag here is for day care on Monday. Her clothes to use to go to day care are already separated and the extra clothes they change there is already here too. In this larger bag are the things you'll need to take care of her here, at home.

"Right." Valentina said putting Dani down and absorbing everything Mateo said.

"Here are her toys too, and her favorite blanket for her to sleep without screaming."

"She can sleep in my bed, can't she? Or would it be better to buy a crib?"

"Val, no, you don't have to buy anything." Mateo said laughing. "She can sleep in your bed yes, just put a barrier so her doesn't fall. And don't crush her in your sleep." Mateo laughed at the look he saw on Valentina's face. "I'm kidding, Val."

"I knew it!" Valentina said smiling nervously. "It's going to be great. W re gonna spend the best day today and tomorrow Juls will be with me. I'll have Chivis with me today too so anything happens, I run to her. And you," Valentina hugged Mateo once more, "Go rest. If anything happens I will contact you. "

"Okay then, I'm going now. Come on you little monster," Mateo picked Dani up. "Behave ok? Don't give your aunty Val a hard time or too much work." He kissed her once more and set her down. "See you, Val, call me if you need anything. "

"Bye!" Valentina sat on the floor next to Dani and started to play with her.

__________________________________________________________________________

Valentina spent the entire afternoon playing with Dani. She took a blanket, some fruits, juice and water and all her niece's toys to the garden area of her house and they spent the rest of the day playing.

They played with dolls, cars, Dani ran the whole backyard with her aunty behind her, and then it was dinner time. Valentina got to the house to give her niece a nice shower and when she returned to the dining room she saw Guille and Renata waiting for her.

"Look who's here, if not my little monster!" Guille said as soon as they entered the dining room, and Dani ran towards him. "How are you, princess? Is Aunt Valentina taking good care of you?" He asked taking the little girl on his arms. "Was everything fine with her today, Val? Where's Juliana?"

"Jesus, you all ask where Juliana is all the time she's not with me here, it sounds like we were born together!" Valentina said pretending to be annoyed as she greeted Renata with a hug.

"I'm glad you two weren't born together, I mean, it would've been a little weird since you're dating," Guille said smiling at his younger sister, who responded by sticking her tongue out to him but regretting it right away and covering her mouth when she saw Dani saw it, she didn't want her niece to imitate her.

"Oops, you didn't see anything Dani," she said covering her niece's eyes playfully. "And my girlfriend is fine, we're fine, she just had a family dinner today and I preferred to stay home with my niece, having a delicious dinner with my family too. Is that a crime?"

"No, absolutely not, it's just, you know, weird that she's not-"

"Weird that she's not here, I know it Guille... talking about it, I need to say something to you.. both of you." Valentina began to speak and felt her nervousness seize her on the spot.

"What is it Val?" Renata asked sitting at the table next to Guille and playing with Dani.

"Me and Juliana.. we ahm, we're moving in together." Valentina said as quickly as she could, staring at Guille afraid that he might not like the idea until he smiled at her and she felt her heartbeat calm down. "Well.. what do you think of that?"

"Will anything change if I say I don't agree?" He asked, looking at Renata who gave him a disapproving look while smiling slightly, but Valentina saw none of that.

Valentina felt that her heart would come out of her mouth. Her brother didn't agree that she and Juliana would be living together? Guille? Who she thought would've been the most supportive one? "Why?" She asked clearing her throat. "Do you think we're in a hurry?" She asked Guille, but he didn't answer anything, just stared at her. "Guille! Say something!" Valentina slapped his shoulder almost causing him to lose his balance, and then she heard him start laughing.

"Of course I support Vale! I was here from day one, why the hell wouldn't I be in favor of this right now?" He asked, massaging his shoulder where his sister had hit him.

"Fuck, you scared me!" Valentina said placing her hand on her chest and leaning in the chair. "I thought you hated the idea. I don't know if I could do that if you didn't support me." She smiled at him. "Gracias."

"You're welcome, hermanita." He grinned back as he pulled her into a hug. "But I doubt my opinion would change anything that you and Juliana had already decided." Guille said and Valentina laughed in agreement. "Do you already know where you'll live?" He asked as Chivis entered the room with their dinner. "Have you heard the good news, Chivis? Our youngest kiddo is already big enough to live on her own!"

"I already knew about this insanity." Chivis said as she set a pan over the table. "And I wish I had told you before to see if you could put sense on her head but you're another one with none of it!"

Valentina and Guille laughed at Chivis's reaction, which they had expected. Chivis has been in the Carvajal's family for years, she saw Valentina grow up and when her mother died she was very important in her upbringing. Chivis had her as a daughter and Valentina had her as a mother, so she knew that telling her that wouldn't be easy.

"It was Juliana's idea, wasn't it? I knew she would want to get you out of here as soon as possible, she doesn't like it when I interrupt you, but I just want your well being, little angel.."

Valentina looked at Guille trying to see if he could help her deal with the situation but Guille was finding it all too funny to be able to help her. "Chivis, I know it, and I can't thank you enough for all the years you've taken care of me, Eva and Guille, but leaving home is a necessary step, you know?"

"But you are still so young!" Chivis tried to convince Valentina, "Juliana has just turned 21, how are you going to keep the house? And you mi niña, knows almost nothing, you just learned to cook the basic now but there is still so much ahead and-"

"Chi-Chivis! We've got it, ok?. And I already know how to do a lot f things, I've been practicing , I may not be an expert but I already know how to do some things by myself, and with your help. I don't want to leave Juliana doing everything. And we will always be able to hire someone."

"And Juliana accepted all this in a good way? The move? Where are you going to live?" Guille asked as Chivis left the room in denial.

"So we agreed we will share the monthly bills and the expenses we will have. She obviously wants to pay everything in half, even with me already saying that I would pay for everything without a problem."

"It was obvious she wouldn't accept that Vale." Guille said.

"Yes, I know, but that has already been resolved." Valentina said starting to fill her plate since the table was set. "And we don't know where we'll move yet, we're seeing some apartments to buy. I sold the one Dad gave me about 4 years ago, do you remember it?" Guille nodded his head. "So, I sold it a few days ago and we already visited some properties, but we don't like what we've seen until now."

"Wow, you pretty have a lot figured out already, right?" Guille asked and Valentina flashed a huge smile in his direction. "I'm happy for you, Val. Very happy, really. Does Eva know that yet?"

"Uhm, no. I didn't tell her, not yet. But I will."

"Okay, you have to have a party to celebrate this new stage of your life, right?" Renata asked. "Dani would love, isn't it Dani?" Dani smiled at the three of them in agreement and they turned their attention to dinner while talking about the move.

__________________________________________________________________________

After dinner, Valentina went upstairs to her room with Dani and she thought about the amazing day she had. She had finally told the news to her brother and received the answer she was hoping for and had never been alone with Dani for such a long time, almost all alone with her niece not crying once, so she considered herself a victor. Until bedtime.

Every time Valentina had been with Dani for a long time Mateo had always been around, or Juliana. And Juliana had more knowledge about how to deal with children than she did, because when she lived in the US, she sometimes looked after the children of her trailer neighbors on multiple occasions. Valentina never had a child she could keep up with growing up in her life, her niece was the first, and although she knew how to do many things with Dani and take good care of her, Valentina had no idea how to make her sleep, she'd tried everything. So she did the only thing she thought of doing.

"Hi babe!" Valentina smiled hearing her girlfriend's voice. "How are you? I've missed you today." Juliana spoke from the other line and then Valentina realized how much she'd missed her too.

"I'm fine babe, and obviously, I'm missing you too. How was dinner?"

"Ah, it went well. Panchito's kids loved the surprise, now we're all sitting in the living room watching a movie. And you, what did you do today?"

"Ahm, Dani came to spend the weekend with me." Valentina answered.

"What? Without me? And you're just informing this to me now?" Juliana asked.

"Babe, you were going to be busy all day and I decided that this morning, it was very last minute."

"Aw, I miss her. How big is she? Is she talking a lot?" Juliana threw a lot of questions.

"She's still as beautiful and bigger and still a little quiet, but she's saying a few things there and there. It's been a month since we've seen her, right?"

"Hmm, more or less. Is Mateo with you?"

"No, I'm alone. I mean, Chivis is here in case something happens-"

"As always." Juliana laughed, whispering over the phone.

"Yes, as always." Valentina laughed too. "I just don't like that she's always here when we're alone in my room but in this scenario I want Chivis to be always here." Valentina smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'd want that too. Anyway, how are things? Is Dani quiet? Is she with you right now? Everything seems to be so quiet, is she sleeping?"

", I wish. I can't put her to sleep. She's already cried a little but nothing alarming. But she can't sleep for anything in the world, no matter what I do."

"Is this the first time she sleeps without her father?"

"Probably so. I think so."

"So she must be finding it weird , love. Give her a little more time." Juliana assured her. "Where is she sleeping?"

"On my bed, I made a barrier on the side of the bed so she wouldn't fall and one between me and her too. I don't want to risk crushing her." Valentina shivered and heard Juliana laugh on the other line. "You laugh about it, but it can happen. A lot of kids die like that, I googled about."

"Of course you researched Val, of course." Juliana laughed. "Why don't you do this, put her on her stomach and shake her delicately until she sleeps. Every time I put her to sleep was like this."

"Juls, I already did that, it didn't work." Valentina whimpered. "When I said I tried everything I really tried everything. Nothing works and I don't want to call Mateo just to say I can't get his daughter to sleep." Valentina took a deep breath. "What do I do?"

"Babe... I really don't know. Being away, I have no idea how to help you. Have you tried to put lullabies on? Or videos she likes, rock her... I don't know."

"I've tried it all. I swear." Valentina whined. "I think the only way is to call Mateo. And I'd promised a whole weekend just for him, what will he think of me? That I can't take care of my own niece alone? That I-"

"Okay, ok, calm down, no drama. I'll get Panchito's car and I'll help you out, okay?"

"Would you do that for me, babe?" Valentina asked in a sweet voice.

"No, I'll do it for Dani." Valentina snorted. "I'll be there in half an hour. Bye, I love you!"

"I love you more! I'll be waiting."

__________________________________________________________________________

40 minutes later Juliana arrived at Valentina's house with strategies to put Dani to sleep, she just didn't expect to enter Valentina's room and find them both sleeping on the bed. Dani on top of her girlfriend and she was sitting leaning against the headboard. Juliana stood in the doorway for a while watching the scene, completely in love, until she decided, after much thought, to wake Valentina up so she wouldn't wake up in the morning with a terrible backache. She approached the older woman and gently touched her cheek, caressing it until she woke up, and it didn't take long.

As soon as Valentina opened her eyes and realized what was going on and who was in front of her she gave a victorious smile and whispered, "See? She slept ten minutes after you hung up the call." Juliana smiled back and kissed her lips whispering "god job, babe."

Valentina then carefully placed Dani back on the mattress and wrapped a pillow around the child, got out of bed and took Juliana by the arm, leading her toward the bathroom.

"I can't believe I could make her sleep all by myself!" Valentina said trying not to speak too loudly but failing, she was too excited.

"See? I told you it was just a matter of waiting a little longer and she would sleep, but you as always have zero patience." Juliana smiled and gave Valentina a quick kiss. "Now my presence is useless in this house because my only goal has already been achieved." She said hugging Valentina around the waist.

"Your presence is never useless in this house, Juls." Valentina said as she leaned her head on Juliana's shoulder and gave a sigh. "I'm exhausted. Mentally and physically. It's not easy being an aunt." 

Juliana laughed at that and hugged her more firmly, "Babe, you stayed with her for less than a day, almost nothing in the life of a child as energetic as Dani."

"It's true," Valentina laughed with her, agreeing. "It's very hard to do things having to look at Dani all the time. I took my eyes off her for two seconds and when I saw her again she was already running into the pool area, I almost had a heart attack." Valentina laughed, remembering when she went to cut an apple to give to Dani for seconds and when she looked up again, the little girl was running toward the pool, making Valentina spill everything on her lap and run toward the child.

"Jesus Christ," Juliana laughed.

"I don't know how Mateo can do it all by himself. I'm sure that if Eva wasn't in jail their lives would be so much easier," Valentina said in a sad voice and Juliana hated that her mind reminded her of her sister. Not that Valentina didn't think about Eva every day, because she did. The contact her girlfriend had with her sister was constant, and Valentina would always visit her when she could. But remembering that Dani was growing up with no mom around reminded Valentina of her own childhood, where, even though she lost her mother a little later than Dani, they still had a common point of being kids without their mothers. That was one of the biggest reasons Valentina had always been present in Dani's life, for her to have a female figure, besides being her aunt.

"I agree Val." Juliana said, lifting Valentina's head up to her eye level. "But he's doing a great job so far, isn't he? And with or without help, raising a child will always be tiring and hard. At least for this weekend Mateo will relax, and surely take a longer shower. He always complains that he misses that. " Juliana said laughing remembering Mateo telling them that Dani wanted to be with him all the time.

"Wow, yes, shower. I just remembered I haven't had it yet."

"What? Ew Valentina!" Juliana said getting out of Valentina's arms almost instantly. "Did you let me hold you when you didn't even took a shower today?" She continued, enjoying the disapproving expression coming from Valentina.

"Ha ha, very funny of you." Valentina said mocking Juliana, pushing her out of the bathroom. "Now you'll take care of Dani while I take a long shower."

When Valentina came out of the bathroom and looked at her bed, she found a Juliana with only a large blouse lying over it under the covers watching something that was going on on TV. "Comfortable?" Valentina asked putting her cell phone on the dresser and heading toward the bed to lie with Juliana.

"How are we going to do this?" Valentina asked realizing that Dani was in the middle of the bed, completely asleep.

"You're going to lay on her left and me on her right, both protecting her from falling and making sure we won't crush her." Juliana said smiling.

"But I wanted to sleep with you!" Valentina said with a pout.

"Sorry babe, today you can sleep with Dani." Juliana said in a whisper, lifting the covers so that Valentina could enter. "Come on, lie down here. We've been sleeping together for over two years and we will sleep together for the rest of our lives, one night it won't kill anyone." She turned off her lamp and laid down carefully so as not to wake the little girl.

"No, I have a better idea." Valentina said getting up from the bed carefully, placing pillows on the floor on the left side of her bed and more pillows on the left edge of the bed and then picked up Dani gently and placed it on the corner of the bed facing Juliana. Then she went to the other side of the bed where Juliana, who was already laughing softly after understanding what her girlfriend was doing, was and slipped under the covers, hugging Juliana from behind, bringing her closer to her.

"Ouch, your skin is cold!" Juliana said laughing, feeling her girlfriend's could skin on hers. "You are the worst Valentina." She took Valentina's arm from under her neck and kissed her hand. "I love you, good night." Juliana put her other arm close to Dani.

Valentina kissed the back of Juliana's head and whispered good night, preparing for sleep until the middle of the day, just forgetting that her niece loved to wake up early.

__________________________________________________________________________

The next day began later than Juliana and Valentina had expected, as Dani was exhausted from everything she had done the day before, but that didn't stop her from weeping as she woke up, scaring them both. The girls then thought it must've been because she woke up in a different place than her house, so Juliana immediately took her in her lap and cradled her until she calmed down, and then promised her to go to the pool after having their breakfast. And that is what they did. After playing a little in the living room and then having lunch together, the three went to the pool and stayed there until it started to get dark. They then bathed Dani, and then took turns to clean themselves while the other took care of the little girl, then they had dinner, to right after go to the tv room to watch movies to distract the little girl until she could sleep, Juliana's idea.

And it wasn't long before her plan worked. In the middle of the movie Dani was already sleeping hugging Juliana on one side of the couch, while Valentina watched the two on the other side.

"What?" Juliana asked in a whisper when she realized she was being watched by her girlfriend.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying the view of you two snuggled up like this." Valentina said almost whispering not to wake the girl.

Juliana smiled at her girlfriend and started to get up gently so as not to wake Dani and set her on the couch where she was sitting, putting some cushions around the girl, and then crawling towards Valentina on the couch to lie down on top of her sitting girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around her body, placing her head on her girlfriend's neck after giving a kiss that shivered the older girl's whole body.

"Are you tired?" Valentina asked, stroking Juliana's hair with one hand while the other held her against her body, enjoying the warmth coming from it.

"Hmm, I guess so. But I just want to be here all quiet and warm." Juliana said moving further to get even more attached to Valentina's body.

"Me too. Caring for a child is not easy." They were quiet for a while, Juliana almost asleep. "Do you want to have children one day?" Valentina asked and Juliana opened her eyes instantly, slowly getting up and facing her girlfriend. As she was about to say something Valentina started to laugh and took Juliana's face in her hands, giving her a kiss. "Babe, your face, your reaction was way too funny." She gave Juliana lots of kisses all over her face, trying to calm her down, who was visibly nervous about the question. "I didn't mean right now, babe, I meant someday. In many, many years. We're still too young for such thing." She finished giving Juliana a peck, who let out the air she appeared to be holding since lifting her head from her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I think I almost had a heart attack now," Juliana laughed. "And yes, I do. Someday. Not now, or in 5 weeks. Someday." She returned to her previous position on Valentina's shoulder.

"That's great babe. Me too. It would've been awkward if only one of us wanted." Valentina said laughing lightly. "Do you want to know another great thing too?" Valentina asked Juliana, who just nodded. "I told Guille today that we're moving together."

With that Juliana raised her head again and looked at her girlfriend, "And what did he say?"

"He supported us." Valentina smiled at Juliana who was smiling back at her.

"I know he would. It's Guille we're talking about." Juliana returned to her position.

"Chivis is still not so happy."

"Of course she's not. She'll never be. I'm stealing her child from under her own nose. She probably hates me all over again." Juliana laughed.

"Hey! She never hated you." Valentina defended Chivis.

"The beginning of our friendship loves to disagree with you, babe. She hated me. But I'm okay with that, she just wanted to protect you."

"She didn't hate you."

"Do you really wanna go that way again?" Juliana asked getting up again to look at her girlfriend, who was wearing a sarcastic smile.

"No."

"Great." Juliana kissed Valentina. "Shall we go to the bedroom? Tomorrow we start our week all over again and I'd love to sleep early today too, let's enjoy the fact that Dani is already out." Juliana got up and gave Valentina a hand so she could get up too.

"Yea, let's go. I'm dead." Valentina stood and stretched. "Can you carry her? I need a glass of water."

"Sure. I want a glass of water too." Juliana said picking Dani up and heading for the door.

"Sure, go ahead with her, we'll meet upstairs." Valentina kissed Juliana and headed toward the kitchen.


	9. keys for a forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Here's the chapter that everyone has be dying to read and I was dying to write! I had such a great time writing it, I really do hope that we can see them interacting in the movie or spin off, if not completely, as close enough as I write them.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading this huge chapter and please, if you want to comment, be my guest. I love reading about your thoughts of the story or my writing.
> 
> And to the few incredible people that encourages me to post my story on StoryPlace, I want you to know that I tried, really tried a lot of times, but I had a lot of problems trying to put it there and at the end I couldn't. So I just wrote some topics of the fic and put the link in the post. (even tho I think this fic should be better fit to the plot of the spin off). Anyway, thank you so much for thinking that my story would be a great screenplay for their history, I feel really lucky.
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> ps.: PLEASE fic's writers! Have merci on us and update your stories, thanks, we're starving

The weekend was over as fast as it had started and Valentina wasn't ready yet to return to her reality. She wasn't prepared to go back to her job, much less to have to start writing her biweekly magazine story, and her time was running out. It was midweek already and she still couldn't write anything and that was frustrating the fuck out of her, and she just didn't know how to get out of that hole, or didn't care to get out of it enough.

It was Wednesday, and she and Juliana were both in the black-haired girl's room. While Juliana was finishing sewing a dress she had made to give to her mother in celebration of her first wedding anniversary with Panchito, Valentina had been lying in her bed staring at the ceiling for almost 30 minutes, unable to think of anything. .

"I think my career as a journalist, that has barely begun, is about to end. R.I.P" Valentina took a deep breath and covered her eyes with her left arm. "I swear, I just wrote the most horrible subject of my short career." She snorted.

"Babe," Juliana said pulling out a needle she was holding in her lips and looking at her girlfriend, "I doubt it's that bad or that it's bad at all, you have an amazing talent for writing, it's impossible that it came out this bad."

"It's the worst thing I've ever written Juls, I swear to you." Valentina answered without even moving.

"Look," Juliana got up and sat on the bed next to the older one. "I know how frustrated you are. I know how important talking about the subject of the article you were developing is important to you, and I know that the fact that your boss, who probably has an idea of how personal this subject is to you and is still not letting you publish it, affects you even more- "

"I don't care about what he thinks about it." Valentina spoke irritably interrupting Juliana.

"I doubt it." Valentina rolled her eyes. "And you're very hardheaded when you don't want to admit you're wrong."

"I'm not a hardhead Juliana, I just don't know what else to do to be able to write something really good, it seems like my brain has blocked everything and I can't write anything anymore-"

"Babe, we all go through stages of lack of creativity. Like me, sometimes I can't think of a single model of any piece of clothing to draw, your block prevents you from writing. But it doesn't last forever, you'll see, soon enough you'll be writing like your crazy self all over again, just give it time." Juliana kissed Valentina's head and went back to her dress.

Valentina opened her mouth to reply but she couldn't think of anything to say Juliana was wrong. She knew she was right, but it was still frustrating that she couldn't write what she wanted when she wanted it.

"I suppose you're right."

"When am I not right?" Juliana gave Valentina a wry smile.

"I miss the times you were modest, you know?" Valentina said getting up from the bed and hugging Juliana from behind the chair. "Like when you arrived in Mexico, all shy, turning red when I said you were a great fashion designer,-"

"I am." Juliana agreed with a sarcastic smile.

"See?" Valentina said laughing and sat on Juliana's lap, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck. "That's what I miss, you would say 'oh no, I'm not that good, I only know how to do some seams here and there,' the old Juliana would never boast herself up." Valentina kissed Juliana. "What happened to that shy Juliana?"

"She met a girl named Valentina who every day talked about how good she was as a fashion designer." Juliana smiled at her girlfriend. "And she listened to it for so long that it became her daily food and today she's stocked for the rest of her life." Valentina laughed, throwing her head back. "

"I'm glad this girl did it." Valentina fixed her eyes on Juliana's. "She was right. She is always right, you should listen more to her."

"She should listen more to her girlfriend too when she says this writing block she's going through will end as fast as it came." Juliana kissed Valentina, pressing her against her body. "And she should feed her girlfriend too, because she's hungry."

Juliana said quietly, trying to get Valentina's lips on hers again but the brunette was faster and got off the girl's lap, "She's at her girlfriend's house, it's her girlfriend who should feed her." Valentina walked toward the bedroom door that was closed.

"But babe, I don't want to mess up your plans to learn how to cook." Juliana said as Valentina opened the door.

"Don't worry love, I took the day off from the kitchen today." Valentina winked at Juliana and left the room, heading for the kitchen to see if there was anything Lupe had left from dinner.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

The concern Valentina was feeling about the story had already left her shoulder as the magazine's fortnight had already been printed, and the feedback from what she'd written was being positive, which meant that the whole drama she had done about writing the worst article in recent times was just that, drama. Her girlfriend was right again.

After the concern about the article was over, the worry about the apartment took her body all over again. They had seen five other places but none had pleased them yet, and Valentina was beginning to wonder if she and Juliana didn't have an extremely demanding taste, as they had seen almost 15 properties in total and none of them had really liked a single place, or at least not enough to see themselves starting a life in it.

So, Valentina decided to install another app again, to see properties for sale, and maybe this time she'd be lucky, since with the first one she had installed she hadn't found anything that interested her and uninstalled it.

She had been looking at some properties for a few minutes when her eyes bumped into a photo of an apartment overlooking Chapultepec Forest, which was one of her favorite places in Mexico City, and then she entered the profile and started seeing the rest of the pictures. From the photos, Valentina saw that the apartment had everything she and Juliana wanted and looked perfect for them and it had a much lower selling price than the agent had found for her.

She couldn't believe she might have finally found the perfect apartment. She picked up the telephone number the owner had given and tried to contact him, praying that he would answer. When he finally did, they talked for a while and Valentina found out that he had someone else interested in the apartment, a couple, and that they would be visiting it later. Valentina then begged the owner to see the apartment at lunchtime and that she would beat any offer the couple would offer him. She was willing to pay anything for the place.

"That's ok Miss Valentina, you can show up around 2pm and I'll be waiting for you, it's my only available time." The man informed Valentina by telephone.

"Alright Mr. Alfredo, I'll be there at this time. Thank you very much! See you later." Valentina hung up the phone and called Juliana, who wasn't answering her calls and was making Valentina anxious. She then picked up her belongings and threw them in her purse, running past the magazine desk informing the receptionist that she was leaving and didn't know if she would return that day.

On her way to Juliana's college, Valentina tried to contact her girlfriend other five times times but to no avail, so she began to worry, because the last time they communicated was before the black-haired girl left for college.

Arriving at the place, Valentina didn't know where Juliana's classroom was, so she headed to the cafeteria to see if she would find any of her friends around, to know her girlfriend's whereabouts. Luckily she found Carol sitting at a table talking to two another girl.

"Oh my god, Valentina Carvajal?" The other girl widened her eyes as she realized Valentina was approaching her table.

"Hola." Valentina gave the girl a shy smile and turned her gaze to Carol, who already knew what she wanted to know.

"She'll be here any minute," Carol said smiling. "And she forgot her phone at home, so that why she didn't answer your probably thousands of calls."

"Well, actually it was only seven." Valentina smiled back. "Is she in her classroom?"

"Yes, but she should be on its way to here, we're having lunch." Carol said. "Come on, sit down, have lunch with us."

"Yes! Have lunch with us!" The girl Valentina didn't know the name spoke again. "I'm Nora and I'm a big fan of yours." Valentina widened her eyes at that name and turned to Carol, who was trying not to laugh.

"Ahm, hello Nora, my pleasure." Valentina said extending her hand to the girl, who not only accepted but rose to give her a hug.

"God, this is so amazing! I really admire you so much Valentina! Long before I knew you were gay." Nora said causing Valentina to frown, "I mean, you inspired me to do the same. Not that people didn't know already that I was, but I opened myself to my family too. If Valentina Carvajal had the courage to say that in national tv I could talk to my little family, right? And Carol!" Nora turned to face Carol. "How did you never tell me that you were friends with Valentina Carvajal?" She asked.

"I don't think the subject ever came up, Nora." Carol replied, "Oh, there they are." Carol said and Valentina turned to meet a smiling Juliana, which smile faded right away when she realized who was sitting next to Carol.

"Holaa, what are you doing here?" Juliana said approaching the table and hugging Valentina, followed by Mada who did the same.

"Well, I came to see why you weren't answering my calls." Valentina smiled at Juliana.

"Juls, do you know Valentina too?" Nora asked widening her eyes again as Valentina shivered a little as she heard her calling her girlfriend by a nickname. "Everyone at this college knows her and I'm the last to know?" She asked looking at everyone while the other girls looked at each other, Mada and Carol trying not to laugh and Juliana realizing that Nora still didn't know that she and Valentina were dating.

"Ahm, Nora, let's say that Valentina is very close to our group." Carol said smiling.

"Oh, yes, you could say she's even intimate to one of us, isn't it, Vale?" Mada asked Valentina who was now laughing a little.

"Ahm, yes." Valentina said and then tried to change the subject, turning to Juliana talking in a low voice. "I came to have lunch with you and then kidnap you to see an apartment I found. It's perfect Juls, but we can only go today at 2pm. Please tell me you can go." Valentina asked Juliana with big eyes and almost begging.

"Yes, I can, Val." Juliana said laughing. "I'm going to buy my lunch, should I order the usual for you?" Juliana asked placing her purse on the table and opening it to grab her wallet.

"Ahm, yes, but I will go with you." Valentina gave Juliana a little kiss on her cheek as she picked up her wallet and they turned to go.

"Wait...." Nora said looking confusingly at them, to Mada's delight. "Are you two dating?" She asked looking at both women.

"Yes." Valentina smiled. "We are. You didn't know?" Valentina played dumb.

"Juls, you never told me you were dating Valentina Carvajal!" Nora said exaspered.

"I told you I was dating." Juliana stated.

"Yea, but not her!" Nora was seemingly annoyed.

"I don't understand, would the fact that you know who she was dating make any difference?" Valentina stared at Nora.

"Ahm, yes?"

"How in the world you didn't know that, Nora?" Madalena said getting involved. "Everybody knows that. Valentina literally said Juliana's name on television."

"I know, but I didn't connect the dots. There's so many Julianas out there."

"Ok, but pictures of them?" Carol asked now, out of curiosity.

"I never saw any of them. And I don't have Juliana or Valentina on Instagram. I mean, I sent a request but it never got accepted." She said shrugging .

"I'm sorry," Juliana apologized and Valentina stared at her. "A lot of people I don't know wants to follow me and I'm just not that comfortable. That's why our profiles are blocked. And there's too many requests, I didn't see yours."

"Whatever." She stopped and looked at her hands. "I feel like I've been played by all of you."

"How- what?" Juliana said looking angry. "You were the one who hit on me after I'd told you I had a girlfriend. Why are you mad? I should be the one mad. And the fact that now you know that's Valentina shouldn't change anything. I was still unavailable."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." Nora looked at both of them. "I knew it was wrong I was just too tipsy and your dress didn't help."

"So it's my fault?" Juliana asked.

"No, absolutely not, it's all mine. And I'm sorry, to both of you. But I do feel played, you all knew that it was Valentina and didn't tell me."

"Nora, dear," Carol started saying, "We never told you it was Valentina because the minute Juliana told you she was in a relationship you should've listened to her, that should've been enough, we shouldn't have to give you names. And besides, telling it was her in the middle of a conversation would've been weird."

"Yeah, like, 'So you know that Juliana's girlfriend is Valentina Carvajal, right? THE Valentina Carvajal, the girl whose empir-"

"Ok, Mada, I think she got the idea." Valentina smiled at Jul's friend. "And that's ok, whatever, I knew about all of it," Valentina said and Nora widened her eyes. "Let's buy our food babe, I'm starving and we have to see the apartment."

They turned to leave again but Nora once again interrupted. "Wait, I'm sorry, are you moving in together?" The girls nodded. "But, why? Juls, you're still so young to be moving in with someone?" Nora looked confused.

"Nora, I don't want to be rude but that's none of your business. Like, literally. None." Valentina was tired of the girl's interruptions. "And yes, you were right. Juliana was effin hot that night. I chose the dress for her." Valentina said and then turned with Juliana to finally buy their food, leaving an annoyed Nora and a Madalena and Carol laughing.

_

"I can't believe you just said that." Juliana said laughing softly when they got in line.

"Said what?" Valentina asked looking at Juliana naively.

"Valentina!" Juliana slapped her shoulder. "Did you see her face? She was so annoyed and confused!" She said laughing.

"Well, now she knows who's your girlfriend." Valentina said smiling at Juliana and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I wonder how she didn't find out, I mean, in what world does she live in?"

"I have no idea. Maybe it was cuz she's new in town." Juliana said looking at the menu.

"And why didn't you tell her I was your girlfriend?"

"I don't know babe, I don't think the subject ever came up." Juliana answered and went to make her request, followed by Valentina.

As they waited for the order to be ready Valentina asked again, "And how did nobody tell her that I was your girlfriend? Surely she must have asked around."

"I don't think so, Val, I don't think she's hanging around the aisles asking people if they know who my mysterious girlfriend was." Their order arrived and they returned to the table, finding Madalena and Carol talking alone.

"Oh my God. That was the best interaction my eyes ever laid eyes on." Madalena said laughing. "She left the table so mad. She said we played her."

"That's not our problem anymore." Valentina said sitting. "I hope that now knowing who Juls's girlfriend is, she won't be hitting on her anymore. Which is ridiculous by the way." She finished.

"She had no idea it was you." Juliana said.

"Ah, so that gives her free access to hit on you? Because she didn't know I was your girlfriend?" Valentina asked staring at her seriously.

"I didn't say that." Juliana stared back at her. "It's just.. people never hit on me because they know who I'm dating because they've seen you and me around the campus. But she had no idea." Juliana sipped her soda. "But you know, it was nice seeing that people find me attractive." Juliana gave Valentina a wry smile, receiving from her girlfriend just a squinted eye. "I'm kidding babe, just kidding." She squeezed her hand affectionately.

"You're ridiculous Juliana, everyone in this college, everyone fancies you." Mada said pointing to Juliana. "I haven't met a soul that didn't ask if you were still with Valentina." Juliana laughed at what Mada had said and laughed even more when she saw the expression on valentina's face.

"See babe, you're so lucky to have me."

"Very funny Juliana." Valentina said focusing on her plate again. "I think you should go to another college."

"That wouldn't change anything Vale, I think it would be worst since she'd be knew there. People here at least know who she is." Carol added.

"Can you please stop talking as if I'm not here?" Juliana asked annoyed.

"You know what, you're right Carol. I think she'll be just homeschooled. Or Homecolleged." Valentina said smiling at her girlfriend.

"I think you should go see the apartment alone." Juliana said annoyed focusing on her food again.

"Noo babe, I'm joking. You won't need to change your college or anything." Valentina kissed her lips. "But maybe wear a collar saying Valentina's?"

They all laughed as Juliana snorted.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Valentina and Juliana arrived at the building 30 minutes before the agreed, because Valentina thought that the owner would be there, but he wasn't.

"I told you he wouldn't be here." Juliana said as she sat on one of the patio benches of the building. "If he said we were supposed to be here at 2pm, we were supposed to be here at 2pm."

"I know." Valentina whimpered, rolling her eyes. "I just thought that maybe he could be here earlier, I don't know." Valentina stared at her girlfriend as she sat down by her side. "I can show you pictures of the apartment in the meantime. I feel like it's the one Juls." Valentina looked at Juliana hopefully. "I swear I feel like it's the one."

Juliana smiled when she heard how her girlfriend sounded hopeful, so she hoped it was really the apartment they were looking for. Almost 20 days had passed and none of the places they saw they liked it. Juliana didn't know if it took this long to find a place to live, but she was ok with it, she was in no hurry, but she realized that her girlfriend was a little more anxious, as everything in her life. Valentina was really hoping that this was the one, so Juliana really hoped she was right about the apartment. She hoped the photos would be enough, which she wasn't so sure about.

And then she saw the pictures and fell in love with the apartment as much as Valentina had been. She had already loved its location, which was close to one of her favorite and most beautiful nature parks in Mexico City, but looking at the pictures made her wish the apartment was as perfect as the pictures showed. It had a balcony that overlooked the park, since the apartment was at the rear of the building. It had the hardwood floor they wanted and even the kitchen with an island, which wasn't an important requirement but it was one that they would love to have. It had two large bedrooms, one suite, a laundry area.

"What do you think of it, Juls?" Valentina asked anxiously.

"It's perfect." Juliana answered right away. "I hope it's as perfect as it is in the pictures."

"Me too, babe." Valentina smiled at her. "Let's pray it is." Juliana smiled back.

They spent the rest of the minutes talking and wondering how they would decorate the house and what colors they would paint, how they would share their second bedroom to be their office. They are so lost talking excitedly that they didn't even notice an old man approaching them.

"Hello, excuse me, is any of you Valentina Carvajal?" The man asked causing them both to leave their little world almost instantly, getting them to their feet at the same time and Valentina reaching for him to shake his hand.

"Yes, I'm alentina Mr. Alfredo, nice to meet you!" Valentina said shaking his hand. "This is my… girlfriend Juliana. We're looking for an apartment to share together." Juliana gave the man a shy smile, praying that he would still want to show them the apartment when he realized that they were a couple. Juliana sometimes would rather not say that she and Valentina were together when they were in unfamiliar environments, after all they never know with who they're dealing with.

They are very lucky to have experienced only few episodes of clear homophobia, but the few they received were enough for her to want to be a little cautious when meeting new people, especially older people. Valentina didn't care what the person thought or failed to think about their relationship. She arrives at places already telling everyone that Juliana is her girlfriend and wants to fight with everyone who indicates to be against their love. Juliana found it sexy and dumb at the same time.

"Ok girls, over here." The man indicated them to get inside an elevator and when they entered it he pressed the number eight, indicating that the apartment would be on the eighth floor. The trip to the apartment was so quiet that Juliana could literally hear Valentina's rapid beating, so she laced her fingers with her girlfriend's and brought her hand to her mouth, giving it a tender kiss, looking at Valentina, trying to calm her down. Valentina smiled and put her clasped hands to her mouth as well, kissing Juliana's hand, trying to assure her that she was fine, but Juliana knew that Valentina had put all her expectations in this apartment.

They just didn't know that upon entering the apartment all the agony they were feeling was going to dissipate there in time. Valentina squeezed Juliana's hand tighter as they entered the living room and saw the large window overlooking the balcony overlooking the park. Valentina stood in the middle of the room just watching the view as she felt Juliana squeeze her hand reminding her of what they had to do, and then they turned and saw the American kitchen, with white cabinets already inlaid.

They walked into the kitchen and saw that on the left side was the service area, and another door that opened to store the cleaning products.

They left the kitchen and entered one of the bedrooms, which contained only a few shelves and a big windowm, so they went to the other bedroom, which was the suite, and Valentina dropped Juliana's hand shortly after realizing that it also had a small balcony.

"Juls," Valentina said whispering so softly that Juliana could barely hear.

"What, babe?" Juliana asked with a smile on her face.

"It's perfect!" Valentina turned to Juliana and she could swear Valentina's blue eyes were even bluer. "It's perfect!" Valentina spoke again a little louder, turning again to see the landscape. "Look at this view! It's ridiculous! Look at that Juls!" She pushed Juliana's shoulder, who was paying attention only to Valentina's happiness, so that she turned her face and saw the view as well.

"It's perfect, Val." She took Valentina's hand. "Come on, let's see the bathrooms."

And then they saw the suite's bathroom that had a great size for both of them and then went back to the living room to see the social bathroom, and after the little tour they were sure: they had finally found the apartment.

"Mr Alfredo, your apartment is perfect. That's exactly what Juls and I had been imagining since we decided to live together." Valentina spoke with eyes twinkling, "Please, when can we close the contract?"

"Mi hija, as I had mentioned earlier I had another couple to visit this place too, and you know, they got interested first, I can't go over them like that ..-"

"Mr. Alfredo, I can beat any offer they had made, please." Valentina pleaded with the man. "We have been looking for an apartment for so long and finally found it, please let us buy it."

"Val," Juliana called Valentina, who reluctantly turned to her girlfriend. "Let them see too, there's a possibility they won't even like it."

"Juls, this is impossible!" Valentina said speaking through her teeth. "Look at this apartment, it's perfect! We can't lose it." She said, her eyes filling with water. "Mr. Alfredo, please?"

"Miss Valentina, forgive me, but I had already informed you that they would come. I will just show it to them, not sure if they will like it. And the problem is not money or who will pay more or less, I don't want to sell it for more that I'm already asking for, I just want that the people who will live here will take good care of my apartment, I lived many beautiful stories here."

"We would be the best owners, I promise you." Valentina said heading toward the man but Juliana held her in place.

"I don't doubt it, hija." He said calmly. "The final word is still mine, about who I will sell it to, but I am a man of word. If I told them that they will be able to see the apartment, they will."

"It's ok Mr. Alfredo, let's do this then, as soon as they finish seeing the apartment can you call us informing us of your decision?" Juliana asked the man kindly, feeling Valentina squeezing her hand. "Please?"

"Of course, hijas, I'll do it. Now, can we go? Or do you want to take another look?"

"No, I think we'd better go. We don't want to be more attached to the apartment, right, Val?" Juliana asked looking at her girlfriend, who just nodded, smiling at the man.

The three of them left the apartment and entered the elevator, with the same silence of the first trip, but with the difference that Valentina's gaze was utterly hopeless. Juliana squeezed her girlfriend's hand so she would look at her, but Valentina only whispered an "I'm ok." They both thanked Mr. Alfredo for his attention and walked toward the car, with Juliana driving this time.

Juliana remained silent most of the time on her way home. Every time she tried to start talking to Valentina she got short answers, so she waited to get to the apartment so she could talk to her.

As soon as they arrived Valentina walked straight into her bedroom and flung herself on her bed with her head buried in the mattress.

"He won't sell the apartment to us." She said but Juliana couldn't hear it because the sound was muffled.

"Babe, I can't understand you." Juliana said sitting on the bed and turning her girlfriend on her back, caressing her face. "Say it again." She said affectionately to Valentina.

"He won't sell the apartment to us." She said with a tear falling down this time. "He knows we are a couple, he won't want to sell the apartment to us. Even with me saying that I'd pay more than he expected." She covered her eyes with her arm.

Juliana then sat against the headboard and placed her hand in front of her saying "Come here", indicating that Valentina should sit between her legs. The brunette uncovered her eyes and saw where Juliana was indicating for her to go, got up and snuggled in the middle of her girlfriend, with her head touching her shoulder.

"Val," Juliana started talking smoothing Valentina's exposed arm down and up and then tucking some hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "He doesn't care about money. It's like he said, he only wants the people that will live there to take care of his apartment for him. The apartment has an emotional value, it's not about the money." She said softly, almost as if she wanted the words to kiss Valentina, soothing her. "And you heard what he said, the decision is in his hands, and he saw how delighted we were with the apartment. He knows we'll take good care of it. Let's wait just a little and we'll know his decision, ok?" Valentina just nodded.

"Why don't we watch something while eating some junk food?" Juliana asked lifting Valentina's head. "Come on, you can pick any movie while I'm getting some food from the fridge." Juliana got up and headed for the kitchen while Valentina snorted and turned on the tv, looking for something to watch.

"You know what, I won't be sad if we can't get the apartment" It had been two hours and it was almost 5pm and Valentina was talking nonstop about how much she wouldn't care if they didn't buy the apartment. "I mean, the city is huge, isn't it? It's impossible that this is the only possible apartment. There are certainly others and we will find it, it doesn't matter if we take a few more weeks. I feel it, we will find it and-"

Valentina stopped talking abruptly when she heard her cell phone ringing and saw Mr Alfredo's name on the screen.

"My God, Juls, I can't stand it if Mr Alfredo tells us we won't be buying the apartment, I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack and die right here, answer it." She said throwing her cell phone at Juliana, who was laughing.

"Hello, Mr. Alfredo?" Juliana answered. "Hi! Yes, it's Juliana... Valentina is kinda busy right now, so I answered her cell phone. Any news about the apartment?... Oh ok.." Juliana made a sad face and Valentina felt her heart stop sharply and flopped onto her back, not wanting to see the reactions on her girlfriend's face. "Alright... of course, of course I understand.. ok Mr Alfredo. Thank you so much. Really. See you later." Juliana hung up the phone and looked at her girlfriend lying on the mattress.

"I don't want to hear it, I don't want to know what he said or how sorry he is." Valentina said plugging her ears and closing her eyes.

"Aw, it's a shame. Because Mr. Alfredo wants to give us the keys to the apartment now so we can take another look, and wants to and give us a sales contract to see if we agree wuth everything...." Juliana said smiling from the drama that her girlfriend was making. Sometimes Valentina's drama made Juliana a little annoyed, but most of the time she found it extremely adorable.

Hearing Juliana's words, Valentina abruptly rose from the bed, sitting next to her girlfriend, wide-eyed. "He said what?" Valentina asked almost whispering.

"He told me that we have to go back to the building right now so he could give us the keys so we could look at the apartment calmly, and that he had a contract on hand that he wanted us to read to see if we agreed and- "

Juliana couldn't finish was she was saying because Valentina threw herself on her and started kissing her, making Juliana laugh between kisses, and then kissing the rest of Juliana's face talking between each kiss, "I knew he would want to sell it to us. This is literally the only possible apartment Juls, we would never find another one as perfect as that! Come on!" She said getting up "We have to go right now before he changes his mind, get up!" She grabbed Juliana's arm so she could get up.

"I could have sworn you just said the opposite of everything you just said now, babe." Juliana laughed taking her coat and her bag and following Valentina who was already opening the door to leave the house.

Valentina was chattering all the way to the apartment and Juliana couldn't be happier to see her that happy. As soon as they arrived at the place, Mr Alfredo handed over the keys to the apartment so they could have another look, warning them to leave the key at the concierge desk when they left and handing them a contract for them to just read.

After saying all he had to say he shook Juliana's hand while she thanked him and when he went to do the same with Valentina, the brunette pulled him by the arm hugging him, and thanking him a thousand times for selling it to them, promising him that they would take very good care and make brand new good memories.

Mr Alfredo left and the girls headed toward the elevator to finally enter their apartment. As soon as Juliana opened the door Valentina rushed in and went straight to the balcony shouting "WE BOUGHT IT!" making Juliana laugh in the middle of the room while walking toward her, to be greeted by a Valentina with open arms and going straight into her mouth giving a kiss that Juliana could only feel relief coming from it.

"We did it, babe!" Valentina said touching her forehead with Juliana's. "We finally found our apartment! And it's perfect! Just the way we imagined it!" Juliana disconnected her forehead and kissed her again, very slowly.

"And now we can start our lives! Kinda, because we had it started already." Juliana said, stopping kissing her girlfriend. "And now that we already have a place to live I feel a cold in my belly." Juliana smiled nervously.

"Me too," Valentina said, smiling at Juliana and hugging her around the waist. "But it's going to be ok, isn't it?" Valentina looked hopefully at Juliana, who nodded and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to follow me on twitter to read some portuguese nonsense its @baielas (:


	10. painting a new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027

"So, how is the apartment? Spacious? Bright?" Panchito asked Juliana as they set the dining table.

"Ahm.. it's quite spacious but it's not huge. It's enough for me and Val to welcome our family or friends. It's perfect." Juliana smiled remembering the apartment.

Valentina and she had signed the contract three days ago and were preparing for the move. If it was up to Valentina, they would be moving in that same weekend, not worrying about the basic forniture and home appliances, taking only her bed and tv from her house, and if they got hungry they would order delivery. Juliana laughed at the option until she looked at her girlfriend and realized she was being serious, and then took the idea of of her head of moving that weekend. They still had too many things to do, like painting the apartment, choose the colors, finish buying the furniture. They had already bought a few things that would be taken directly to the building, but some basic forniture they still needed to buy.

"And when will the move happen?" Lupita asked, joining the two who were already sitting at the table. "Did you get your girlfriend's crazy idea of moving tomorrow out of her mind?"

"Yes, Ma," Juliana laughed. "I already told her that there are no conditions to do such thing and we could do it next weekend. But you know how Valentina is."

"Yeah, we know." Lupita smiled. "But I like how much she's in love with everything and everything is so intense and colorful for her, after everything she'd been through. I'm glad you're taking this step with her sweetheart, despite your age." Lupe touched Juliana's face gently, looking at her tenderly. "I was very stupid with you two at first and-"

"Mom, please, we don't have to, we talked about this already," Juliana cut her mother trying to change the subject.

"I know my hija, I know, but I just want to say that I know really well how bad I treated you two, Val especially when I found out about you two. Today I know it was wrong and ignorant of me." Lupita took Juliana's hand and stroked it. "I am the most accomplished mother knowing that my daughter is with a person who loves her as much as I do." Lupita smiled as she said, "And a person who gives you the same will to live and inspires you in all areas of your life. And gives you a totally, totally different reality than the one you had contact with while growing up about what love is. I will be forever grateful to Valentina, truly. "

Juliana squeezed her mother's hand as she tried not to be too emotional. She already knew that Lupita approved their relationship and the living together situation, and despite them being together for two years and Valentina's relationship with Lupe being amazing, hearing her mother talk like that about her girlfriend still left her unresponsive. "Gracias, Ma. Really." She smiled and hugged Lupita. "Now let's eat because I'm starving."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, what if we painted this wall a bright green?" Valentina said moving around the house pointing to a wall adjacent to the balcony wall. "And here we could put some hanging plants? What do you think, Juls?" Juliana opened her mouth to respond but Valentina interrupted her, "and here we could put a painting, but it has to be a beautiful painting, that captures our personalities, it can't be any painting bought in the supermarket, it has to be an artistic painting and one that matches the green color, since we'll paint the wall that color and... "

Valentina kept talking and talking while Juliana was leaning against the wall just listening to her - she had already given up on participating in the conversation, so she let Valentina and her enthusiasm talk to each other while she watched with adoration the excitment that, however, Valentina hadn't lost yet when talking about the apartment.

It was Thursday and Juliana had given Vale the idea of them going to have lunch at the apartment, stopping at a burguer place before and buying burgers and drinks for both of them. Juliana thought that this way Valentina would be a little less obsessed with the change and less upset that they hadn't moved already. Little did she know how wrong she was.

"Juls?" Valentina dropped to her knees in front of her and took her face in her hands, staring at Juliana with those big blue eyes, "Did you hear anything I said?"

"Of course, love." Juliana lied trying to remember something, anything Valentina had said in the last 10 minutes. But there'd been so many things she was failing miserably.

"Ah, yes? "Valentina sat cross-legged, "Tell me at least three things from the 20 I said in the past 20 minutes."She crossed her arms.

"Babe," Juliana snorted. "Really?" Juliana asked and Valentina was looking at her dead serious. "Okay, I heard almost everything you were talking about, I swear. I just.. I was thinking we could paint the apartment ourselves." Juliana tried to change the game in her favor. "What do you think? And we could ask the girls to help us, it would be fun."

Valentina's face instantly changed and she was astonished again. "Oh my God, Juls! What an amazing idea! I've always wanted to paint a wall, I don't know, it always seemed like so much fun, now painting my apartment will be even better!" She said throwing herself forward and kissing Juliana on the lips. "You always have great ideas, don't you?" She asked staring Juliana and smiling

"Well, almost always." Juliana smiled thinking that only Valentina could be so excited about painting walls, because she thought it'd be fun. She put her arms around the older girl and kissed her again.

"And don't you think I didn't realize you talked about painting the walls just to change the subject, you weren't paying attention to me," Valentina said as she disconnected their lips.

"Val," Juliana said laughing, "I swear, I tried to keep up the pace but you were talking so fast and about so many different things that I ended up just staring at you talking so excitedly." Juliana got to her knees, leaning forward and kissed Valentina again. "And you know how much I love listening to you talk." She said, almost whispering.

"This time I'll let you get away with this shitty excuse," Valentina said lying on her back and bringing Juliana to stand on top of her, kissing her again but this time with a little more intensity. Then she couldn't take it anymore and turned the position of the two making her stay over Juliana, allowing her to put a hand between her girlfriend's shirt more easily. Juliana squirmed as she felt Valentina's icy hand on her skin.

"Val, no, I have to go to work in half an hour." Juliana said placing her hand on Valentina's, stopping her from proceeding to her final destination.

"Juls," Valentina pouted and stared at her girlfriend. "30 minutes is plenty of time." She said moving her hand back to Juliana's breast, touching her under her bra. "Besides, we need to debut our apartment, don't we?" She kissed Juliana again as she took her hand off of her breast and down toward the back of the black-haired girl's pants, but she was soon interrupted, realizing that Juliana shifted their position and now was currently kissing Valentina's neck weakest spot.

"Jesus," Valentina said through her teeth, "I thought you had to go to work?" She smiled as Juliana slid down her body and tugged up her shirt enough to expose her belly, then began to kiss the way down to the brunette's pants.

Juliana quickly unzipped Valentina's pants and pulled them down with her panties to her knee, making Valentina limited to parting her legs to a certain distance.

"Take the rest off," Valentina said trying to get up but being stopped by Juliana, who started kissing her, guiding her to the ground again. "Shhh, your pants are perfect where they are," Juliana said in a whisper, "Stay still." She ordered and went back down the older woman's body.

When Juliana got where she wanted she didn't play around and went straight to her goal, making Valentina's body stiffen as she felt her girlfriend's mouth where she wanted it most, and then she began to move instinctively, but was soon stopped by Juliana's hands that kept her, almost, standing in her place.

"Juliana!" Valentina snorted, but Juliana didn't even raise her head and continued to do what she was doing, focused. Valentina put her hand on her head encouraging her to continue. After a little while Valentina felt she couldn't hold on much longer, she couldn't even control the little moans that were coming out a little too loud, and when she felt like she could no longer hold her pleasure, she felt Juliana's mouth abandon her out of the blue.

"Wh-what?" Valentina was a little dizzy when she lifted her head and saw that Juliana was in a sitting position again, wiping her mouth. "What are you doing Juliana?"

"I can't be late, love." Juliana said getting up, with a mischievous smile on her face. "Come on, get up, I can't be late and you have to get back to your work too." Juliana reached her hand for Valentina to hold and stand, but her girlfriend was staring at her with her mouth open and no reaction.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Valentina whispered discredited. "I don't believe you will leave me like this!" Now she was almost shouting, "What did I do to you?" She lay back down and put her arm over her face, laughing until she remembered. "It was the restaurant, wasn't it?" She stared at Juliana who was just smiling at her as she picked up the trash from the floor. "Dios mio, Juliana! That was your revenge! You're mean! You're such a bitch." Valentina pulled her panties and pants back on and tried to get up. "I can't believe you just did that to me, Juliana." She said getting close to her girlfriend and framing her on the wall. "That was so rude." She said seriously, staring at Juliana. "Did you like it? The feeling of taking me over the edge just to leave me there?"

"I hated it, every second. I'm kinda hating myself now." Juliana said staring at Valentina's lips. "But you said you couldn't wait for that, babe, the revenge I mean." Juliana said with a sarcastic smile and pulled Valentin's lips to hers, deepening the kiss to make Valentina feel herself in her mouth.

"Uhmm," Valentina moaned softly, parting from Juliana. "I won't leave it like this, Juliana Valdés, I swear to God. You'll regret it." Juliana arched an eyebrow and smiled at her, but Valentina just smiled back, "You can smile as much as you want. I won't leave it like that, I promise." Valentina gave Juliana another kiss and then headed for the door, not before reaching a box that contained some unmounted furniture inside to grab her purse. "Let's go before I lock you here and have my way with you until I feel like you've paid for everything you just had me go through." She reached for Juliana's hand, and after the younger girl took it and they left the apartment and headed for the elevator, Valentina turned to Juliana and said, "You need to stop reading these lesbian novels, they're giving you very bad ideas." She joked.

"Or very good ideas." Juliana smiled, kissed Valentina and stepped in front of her toward Valentina's car that was parked in front of the building.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't feel my arms." Madalena said throwing herself on the couch that had already arrived and currently was in the middle of the living room.

"Madalena, if you stain couch with paint I swear I'll throw you off the balcony!" Juliana said looking at her friend deadly serious until she realized what she said. "My God, did you hear what I just said? I sounded like my mother." The girls started to laugh.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Juliana called her friends to help her and Valentina paint the apartment. Not that it wasn't already painted in all white, but the girls wanted to give some color so they were painting some specific walls, to give the place a little more life.

"Whose idea was it to paint the apartment? Jesus, Valentina, you're a millionaire, didn't have a buck to pay someone to paint?" Madalena threw herself on the floor, her back to the couch. "I propose a rest of thirty minutes."

"I'm in!" Valentina said raising one arm and placing the brush she was holding on the floor and then heading to the kitchen. "It was my idea but I didn't think it would take so much work." She said sitting next to Magdalene giving her a bottle of water.

"I can't believe you two." Juliana said looking at her friend and Valentina sitting together against the couch. "Madalena, it's been an hour since you arrived late. Valentina, you just painted a wall, Carol and I did most of the work and are you complaining?" She said laughing, going over to Valentina and grabbing the water bottle she was about to drink.

"Hey! My water!" Valentina complained trying to get it back.

"It wasn't my fault having to stop by my internship first." Madalena said opening her bottle.

"No-no. Only hard working people can drink this nice water." Juliana said drinking. "And you could have avoided that if you had finished work yesterday as Carol and I had advised you. It's all your fault."

"I agree Juls," Carol said heading toward Madalena and stealing her water bottle fast enough that her friend didn't have a reaction.

"Hey, give it back! Mada said stading up and going towards Carol but Juliana stopped her, laughing." Let me go Juliana," she said laughing trying to get out of Juliana's arms.

"No, go take your own water bottle, you loafer." Julana guided her toward the kitchen to grab a bottle inside the fridge, which had also arrived and was already in function.

"Hmm, I really needed this cold water, thanks Mada." Carol said making Juliana and Valentina laugh.

"Fuck off!" Magdalene shouted from the kitchen.

"Uff," Juliana blurted as she sat opposite Valentina. "We're almost done ladies." She leaned her head against the unpainted wall.

They had decided that they would each paint a wall on their own so that the work would be faster. Juliana just didn't expect Valentina to take such a long time on her wall that Juliana needed to help her and then she and Carol had to paint the other wall that was assigned to Mada.

In short, they were going to make their room white, paint two walls of their office with the colors they choose for each wall meaning that it was their area, and they were going to paint a living room wall yellow, but since that wall was the biggest one, they all would work together.

"When can we have our new house celebration party? When do you move in?" Mada asked sitting next to Juliana.

"Next weekend without a doubt." Valentina said looking at Juliana waiting for confirmation, until Juliana smiled at her nodding and Valentina smiled back. "This week we will finish buying whatever needs to be bought and then we will have a new address." Valentina finished jumping happily in her place.

"Hey... there are two bedrooms here and one of them will be the office and the other one is yours." Mada said pointing to the rooms. "Where will Carol and I sleep when we come here?"

"On the couch." Juliana said straight and simple, making Valentina laugh

"On the couch?" Mada asked turning to face Juliana, who was staring back at her with a smile on her face.

"Mada, we don't have another room, obviously. You and anyone else who comes here will sleep on the couch." Valentina said calmly and smiling. "But don't worry, we bought a retractable and very comfortable sofa, nobody will wake up with backache." Valentina added as soon as she noticed Madalena's surprised expression.

"Why didn't you get a three bedroom apartment?" She asked again.

"Because we didn't want one with three rooms." Juliana simply answered again and Mada gave her a little push.

"You just had one job," Mada said dodging the push Juliana was going to give her and getting up. "You just had to move in to an apartment that had a guest room, but you're useless. Let's finish painting this wall right away because I need to drink after this information." She said causing the three girls to laugh, and then all three rose to finish painting the wall so they could be finally done with it.

A few hours later the apartment was already with all the walls that were to be painted, painted, what was dirty was cleaned and the girls were just finishing eating what they had ordered through delivery.

"Ok, I think our work around here is done." Carol said getting up from the floor. In front of her was Valentina lying against the couch with Juliana sitting between her legs, Madalena by their side.

"I think so too," Mada said getting up. "It's late and my spine is killing me, I need my bed and a nice hot bath. Are you two leaving now too?" She asked the couple.

"Uhm, do you want to go, Juls?" Valentina asked looking down at her girlfriend.

"Not yet, let's finish organizing some things and then we will." Juliana said getting up and going towards her friends who were gathering their things to leave. "Thank you so much, to you both, for your help today, we wouldn't have finished so soon." She hugged Carol first and then Mada.

"Sure, Juls. Anything you need." Carol answered smiling at her. "Your apartment is amazing!" She said as she hugged Valentina, who had risen to say goodbye to her friends as well. "And it's beautiful. I can't wait to see it all furnished and with your personalities all over it. It'll be perfect!"

"I think so too," Mada said giving Valentina a kiss. "Your apartment is great and it's close to everything being almost in the center of the city, I can't wait to sleep here several times." She smiled and took her purse. "Now come on Carol, I'll leave you at home."

The girls got out and left the apartment only for Juliana and Valentina. While Valentina went into the kitchen to get another bottle of water, Juliana laid back on the couch releasing a long sigh.

"What's up? Want some water?" Valentina asked and offered to her girlfriend as she approached the sofa, but Juliana shook her head. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Valentina asked smiling at Juliana, the smile that Juliana loved the most in the world.

"It's getting perfect, Val." Juliana reached out both arms and said, "Come here," Valentina promptly obeyed, lying on top of Juliana on the couch as the younger's arms pressed the older one against her body.

"Are you tired?" Valentina asked with her head buried in Juliana's neck.

"Yeah." Juliana responded by straightening Valentina's hair. "You?"

"I don't feel my arms." Valentina said making Juliana laugh.

"I'm dating a drama queen. A literal drama queen." Juliana laughed as she lifted Valentina's face to kiss her lips. "I love you."

Valentina smiled with her lips still touching Juliana's and whispered "I love you too," and then went back to her hidden position on Juliana's neck.

_____

"Jesus, ouch, my hand." Juliana complained, slowly opening her eyes. She felt her hand numb from being so long in the same position under Valentina, that was sleeping like a baby on top of her. "Val, wake up." Juliana said touching her girlfriend's arm to wake her up, but Valentina just grumbled and sank deeper into Juliana's body. "Babe," Juliana laughed, "get up, you're crushing me and it's late, I think." Juliana tried to look for her cell phone but it was all very dark and she had no idea what time it was.

She then decided to get out from under Valentina on her own and went looking for her cell phone, her eyes widening when she saw what time it was. "Babe," she went toward the couch again to wake Valentina, "Val, wake up, it's two in the morning!"

Hearing what time it was, made Valentina open her eyes in confusion, "What do you mean two in the morning? Did we sleep this long?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Apparently so. Come on, let's go just before it gets more late." Juliana said gathering her things and putting on her shoes, but Valentina had barely moved. "Babe, let's go." She said taking Valentina's arm and trying to put her in a sitting position.

"Juls, no, let's sleep right here. We've slept most of the night anyway." Valentina grunted with her eyes closed.

"No Val, come on, you can sleep on the way home while I drive." Juliana lifted Valentina.

"No! You're sleepy too, you're not in your best shape to drive Juls." Valentina tugged Juliana's arm to keep her from walking further. "Let's stay here, please." She pouted at Juliana who just kissed her.

"No, let's go to my house, come on." Juliana hugged Valentina leading her out of the apartment and called the elevator while leaving a sleepy Valentina waiting for it to arrive while she went to close the apartment door.

Stepping into the elevator, Juliana leaned against the wall, followed by Valentina, who hugged her around the waist and leaned her head against Juliana's shoulder, almost asleep again when the elevator door opened.

They walked toward Valentina's car and Juliana opened the door for her to sit in and buckled her seat belt, closing the door and putting her bags in the back of the car, then turning around and sitting in the chair driver meeting a Valentina already sleeping again.

__

"Val, we're here," Juliana said quietly to her girlfriend as she parked the car. "Val babe wake up." She touched Valentina's cheek which startled and woke her up. "Sorry," Juliana laughed. "We're here!" She smiled at Valentina, who smiled back and opened the car door.

The two arrived at the apartment and tried their best to make as little noise as possible so as not to scare Juliana's parents, going straight to the room of the youngest.

"Want to take a shower first?" Juliana asked Valentina who just nodded.

"Yes, but I think I'll sleep in the shower," Valentina said a while later sitting on the bed. "I'm very, very tired."

"Ok, come here." Juliana said pulling her girlfriend's shirt over her head and then taking off her bra, then unbuttoned her shorts and took it off through her girlfriend's long white legs.

"You used to be more polite about taking my clothes off," Valentina said quietly with a sarcastic smile on her lips.

"Ha ha," Juliana laughed doing the same thing with her clothes, only getting her underwear on, putting her clothes on the bed and looking for two towels around her room. Valentina was watching everything warily, already 100% awake. Until Juliana found the towels and covered herself, making Valentina whine.

"Ah-why?" She cried, making Juliana laugh as she threw a towel at her.

"Come on, cover yourself. Let's shower together to be faster and make less noise."

"Yeah, faster." Valentina joked. "What kind of fast?"

"Valentina!" Juliana laughed and slapped her shoulder, leading her to the bathroom and closing the door behind her as soon as she entered. "The kind of fast shower so we don't wake my mother, you perv." She teased and removed the last piece of clothing on her body and stepped into the shower, not before tying her hair in a high bun. "Take off your panties and get in here," Juliana ordered Valentina who did what she asked immediately.

"You're very bossy today." Valentina complained as she stepped naked into the shower.

"Turn around," Juliana ordered again and when Valentina did she tied her girlfriend's hair into a taller bun. "Okay, you first to wake up." And pushed Valentina toward the warm water.

"But I'm already awake babe," Valentina turned off the water and turned to Juliana, imprinting her on the wall and kissing her neck.

"Val, no, we have to sleep." Juliana complained but unable to move.

"Why babe, tomorrow we have nothing to do, it's Sunday." Valentina said kissing Juliana and pressing her body against hers, spreading Juliana's legs and placing her thigh between them, making Juliana moan a little louder than she should. "Shhhh, do wanna wake up your mom?" Valentina said staring Juliana who said nothing, only nodded her head.

"You know what, I should do to you the same as you did to me a few days ago in our apartment." Valentina said kissing under Juliana's ear and massaging one of her breasts. Juliana was feeling Valentina everywhere.

"You can do anything you want, Val." Juliana said between breaths.

"Ah yes?" Valentina asked as she ran her other hand down Juliana's belly, "Won't you hate if I stop?" She asked Juliana touching the side of the younger girl's inner thigh.

"I-" Juliana was going to answer but heard a knock on the door followed by one, "Juliana? Is that you?" Lupita asked from behind the door and made them both come loose without realizing that they were locked inside the bathroom. Lupita wouldn't see anything.

"Ahm, si Ma, it's me!" Juliana said closing her eyes wishing her mother would go back to sleep now.

"Is Valentina with you?" Lupita asked and Juliana's eyes widened, knowing she couldn't lie.

"Yes Ma, we're taking a quick shower." She answered her mother looking at Valentina, who was red like a cshrim. "We just arrived from our apartment. We finished painting it all."

"Oh yes. Right. I just wanted to know if you guys were ok, I didn't even know you were coming. I'll go back to sleep, tomorrow you can tell me how it was. Good night Juls, good night Vale."

"Good night Lupe!" They both spoke at once, and hearing Lupita's footsteps departing, they both breathed again.

"Last week love, last week." Juliana said laughing kissing Valentina and opened the shower again to restart her shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to follow me on twitter to read some portuguese nonsense its @baielas


	11. boxes stuffed with happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> (im sorry for any typos i really had no time to go through all of the chapter 2x and i was dying to post it)
> 
> ps.: guys I'm not done with this fic (I don't know if I ever will???) so don't worry this wasn't the last chapter

"Okay, this is the last box." Valentina sealed the box with a tape and threw herself on the bed. "I don't ever want to see any more boxes in my life. I swear." She said with a sigh.

"Don't worry babe, that really was the las-wait, there's more things to pack over there." Juliana said pointing to a corner of Valentina's room causing her to get up from bed instantly to look where her girlfriend was pointing, but she saw nothing.

"This is not funny Juliana." Valentina said looking seriously at her girlfriend while Juliana laughed at her. "I've been packing things for two days, if I need to seal another box I'll get crazy." She threw herself on the bed again as Juliana was still laughing at her exaggerated reaction.

"Val, we're done. It's all packed, stored, sealed. The truck will arrive here later, my things are already organized too. We're really done, babe." Juliana said lying down next to Valentina on the bed. "Can you believe it?" She asked eagerly to her girlfriend, who was turning to lie on her side to face Juliana as she took her hand and linked their fingers together.

Valentina smiled and looked at her clasped hands as she rubbed her thumb over Juliana's hand, caressing it. They said nothing for a few minutes, just laying there, existing in each other, absorbing that in a few hours their lives would take a huge step, and if it followed their plans, that would be the only step they'll take for the rest of their lives.

"You know, sometimes I find myself silly to be so excited about this moving in together situation. I mean, it was the only thing I could think of in the last two months, among other less important things." Valentina smiled softly, still looking at her hands between them. "And I was wondering, trying to remember if I'd ever seen a friend of mine being so excited to move in with their partner and start a new life together, but I don't remember anyone." She looks at Juliana. "Do you know someone who was as excited as we are?"

"Nope." Juliana smiled. "I mean, when Mada moved in with Carol she was very excited."

"She was excited because she was crazy about leaving her parents' house and finally being able to take anyone she wanted to her bed without going through a questionnaire before." Valentina laughed remembering the day Madalena had moved in and her celebration was to take the first person she met in the club to her bed.

"Aren't we kind of doing the same thing?" Juliana asked smiling at Valentina and coming a little closer, feeling the light breathing of her girlfriend.

"You mean you're moving in with me to take other people to your bed without Lupe questioning you?" Valentina asked arching an eyebrow making Juliana laugh.

"No! You dumb. But I want to take the same person several times to my bed without going through my mom's quiz wondering if we really need to go to bed so many times." Juliana gave Valentina a mischievous smile and a short kiss on her lips.

"I kind of agree with you." Valentina smiled at Juliana. "But still, sometimes I find myself too excited for this change. Overly excited."

"Ok, hey, why are you thinking about this now?" Juliana asked touching Valentina's face, "babe, you get excited about everything. A few months ago the only thing you could think and talk about was about the end of Master Chef, you just talked about it for a week. And then another week whining over the fact that your favorite chef candidate didn't win." Juliana said making Valentina laugh in agreement. "I love it when you get excited about anything. It's invigorating." Juliana smiled at Valentina who was smiling at her back.

"In my defense, Geny was supposed to win. I love Ismael, but Ms. Geny deserved so much more." Valentina pointed her finger at Juliana in amusement. "But yes, you're right. I can't just get excited I need to talk about it for weeks and weeks. It's a gift." Valentia said making Juliana laugh, nodding. "But changing the subject, are all your things already packed up? Or did you just tell me that to hurry me?"

"Val, how would I hurry you up? My stuff's been packed since Wednesday. It's Saturday morning, it's been a week since we painted our walls and I started packing right away and ended up on Wednesday. You procrastinated as much as you could." Juliana stood up a little and leaned on her elbow, still looking at her girlfriend.

"I didn't procrastinate. You just didn't have classes in the morning and therefore had more time than me to pack your things. I work all day Juliana, it's not my fault." Valentina responded by smiling at her girlfriend and standing up. "I'm going to take a shower, I'm all sticky. Do you want to call the moving company to confirm the time?" Valentina asked, taking off her only shirt and wearing only her panties as she headed for her bathroom.

"Ok babe." Juliana answered absently.

________________________________________________________________________

It was already dusk when the truck finally arrived and entered the Carvajal mansion. Valentina had already started to down some boxes from her room to the living room with Guille's, Renata's and Chivi's help along with some other house staff. Juliana left a while after lunch to go to her house to help put the boxes in the moving truck, that was going to stop at her place first, and then was coming to help Valentina.

Valentina was taking almost everything from her room so she and Juliana didn't have to buy more unnecessary things. The only thing left was her bed, a desk, and some pictures she didn't want to take to the apartment, she would decorate it with new things. She wanted a completely different new energy for her apartment with Juliana. Not that she hadn't been very happy at her family's house, but so many bad things had also happened, and Valentina strongly believed that objects hold energy in them, so she decided to leave them and buy new ones.

Juliana would also leave her bed in her mother's apartment, but everything else she would take with her. She wanted to be able to take as much furniture as possible so that Valentina didn't have to buy anything beyond what was needed.

When Valentina saw the truck coming in and parking in front of the front door of her house she walked out excitedly finding Juliana already outside it, with a huge smile on her face heading toward her. When the two of them got close enough, Juliana wrapped her arms around Valentina's waist and hugged her tightly and kissed her lips.

Valentina kissed her back and when they were done she met Juliana's eyes and they both smiled like silly to each other, until Valentina realized that Panchito and Lupe were behind them watching the scene. She stepped out of her girlfriend's hug and went to them to greet them, then she turned and walked back to Juliana to pull her into her house so they could start putting the boxes into the truck, helping the staff to finish faster.

When they were almost done, Chivis brought them drinks and some snacks for them to rest a while before they left. Everyone was silent eating until Guille interrupted the quiet environment to toast new beginnings.

"This toast is for Vale and Juls and their new beginning together. I mean, no, because their story began two years ago, this toast is for a new chapter in their history, which I am very proud to be present from the very beginning. Juls," Guille said turning to her sister-in-law, "you were the best thing that happened in my sister's life and consequently in our life too. I don't know where Vale would have been if you hadn't appeared in her life out of nowhere at that specifically moment." Juliana felt her heart race as she listened to what Guille was saying and started to shake her head muttering a "I didn't do nothing much" but Guille interrupted her before she said anything else.

"Yes you did a lot Juls, a lot. You saved Vale, I say that with a certainty that hurts, because I know how Vale was when we thought our father was dead. And she also knows that you saved her, we all know, it's nothing new." Valentina looked at Juliana and hugged her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Well, she saved me too." Juliana spoke softly, not facing anyone, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, a movement that indicated she was uncomfortable with the conversation, Valentina had noticed. But she also knew that the discomfort came simply because her girlfriend hated being the center of attention.

"Yes, we saved ourselves, babe." Valentina said stroking Juliana's waist under her shirt to soothe her. "And everyone already knows that so you don't have to keep talking about it, Guille." She said smiling at her brother. "I wanted to thank you all for your help today and for your help these years as well. Your support is really important for both of us." Vale said looking fondly at Lupita and Panchito, who smiled back at her. "And thank you for supporting us in this crazy idea of moving. I know you think we're too young, Juls mainly, but we really think it's time." She smiled at Juliana, "And we look forward to celebrate as soon as it's ready!" Valentina said excitedly receiving applause and whistles.

"I think we should go, right Val?" Juliana said getting up and pulling Valentina with her, causing everyone to get up too.

"Juls, can you come with me upstairs before?" Valentina asked Juliana, who agreed, and held her girlfriend's hand as she led them to her old room.

Valentina entered the room and sat on her window seat, Juliana staring at her from the door. Juliana knew Valentina had gone to her room one last time to say goodbye. Or see you later if she came back for a visit.

"I've lived all my life in this room, you know," Valentina began to say. "In this house. I had my birthdays here, I have my childhood memories here, I have the best memories of my family here. I have memories of my mother, memories of my father before the whole transmigration situation happened. I have our first memories here too. " Valentina smirked as Juliana did the same and walked into the bedroom to sit on the bed in front of her. "But I also have memories of my mother dying, my father getting too focused on his job and paying little attention to us, Eva no longer being the same fun girl I knew and Guille changed a lot too, and I was just too small to understand everything so I just found it weird. I have memories of my father's funeral.. of my kidnapping. Of the beginning of my alcohol addiction, of Eva being arrested. I think in the end I have more bad memories here than good ones." Valentina gave another smile but this time Juliana could see the sadness all over it.

Juliana automatically dropped to her knees between her girlfriend's legs and wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek. Valentina smiled and rubbed a hand over her face as if trying to clear away any tears that had fallen.

"You had a lot of good memories, as well as a lot of bad memories, love." Juliana said trying to comfort her and trying her best not to cry either. She hated to see Valentina suffering or crying over something Juliana could not kiss her until sadness was gone from her whole body. "But I think you just remember the bad memories more clearly because you were already big enough to understand them. You were also very happy here and you should hold on to those moments and hold tight and just take those with you." Juliana smiled at her and hugged her around the waist. "And now we're going to make some new memories and they'll just be good. For both of us. Okay? "Juliana asked placing her hands on Valentina's face to make her focus only on her.

Valentina looked back at the coffee-colored eyes she loved the most in the world and nodded, whispering a very quiet "ok" and smiling at Juliana, who smiled back and leaned in to kiss the older woman's lips softly. Valentina disconnected from Juliana and hugged her tightly. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Juliana got up off the floor and pulled Valentina along with her.

"Shall we?" She asked looking at Valentina.

"Yes." Valentina responded with Juliana's favorite smile, tooking her girlfriend's hand and heading out to the door, stopping so Valentina could close it, then down the stairs and toward their family members who were waiting for them below.

"Is everything ready for you to go?" Guille asked as they descended the stairs.

"Yes." Valentina smiled at Juliana, who smiled back. "Everything is ready."

"Oh, mi niña!" Chivis said crying hugging Valentina, who hugged her back caressing the back of the woman who cared for her all her life.

"Chivis, don't cry please, you'll make me cry and I had promised myself that I wouldn't cry and I don't want to break that promise." Valentina said almost crying.

"What am I going to do without you here for me to take care of? How will I know that you're eating? Or sleeping well? Who will make your favorite chilaquiles?" Chivis broke free of Valentina and asked her, tears falling.

Juliana looked at the whole situation very tenderly, though she thought that maybe Chivis was being a little exaggerated since Valentina was still gonna be living in the city. Maybe she just really loved Valentina and was going to miss her that much. Sure, her mother loved her, but she just gave Juliana a kiss and a hug and congratulated her on this new step of her life, she knew she'd see her daughter whenever she wanted, just as her girlfriend would see the housekeeper. Maybe Chivis is just too emotional.

"Chivis, don't worry about me," Valentina smoothed the old woman's hair. "I already know how to take care of myself, thanks to you who took such good care of me for so long, and now I'll have Juliana to take care of me too, one will take care of the other." She smiled at the woman. "Don't worry."

"You'll take good care of her, won't you?" Chivis asked turning to Juliana.

"Yes Chivis, I promise." She answered with a sincere smile.

"You'll make sure she is eating well and has her coffee well strengthened, because it's the most important meal of the day and she likes to skip it, but don't let her!" Chivis said serious to Juliana, who only nodded. "If you want to I can give you my chilaquiles recipe so she can eat it when I'm not around, I don't want to see my girl skinnier than she already is, she needs to eat!"

"Chivis," Juliana said approaching the woman and taking her hand, "I promise you, I'll take care of her better than I will take care of myself. Although I'm sure she won't need my help that much, Valentina already knows how to take good care of her." She smiled at her girlfriend.

"She thinks she can take care of herself! I know she knows but she's still my little girl... but that's fine, I'll just let you go. I'm already delaying you too much and I don't want you to start putting the boxes in your apartment in the serene, Valentina can get a flu. Ah! Speaking of flu, let me get your box!" Chivis said and walked quickly toward the kitchen, making the people who saw the scene laugh a little.

"Mi hija, I'm going since you said you wouldn't need help moving to your apartment, look how fancy it is to say that?" Lupe laughed making them both laugh too. "I just wanted to kiss Valentina before I go, since I already talked to you." Lupe said approaching Valentina and giving her a tight hug. "Good luck to both of you, I know it will be all right." She said with a tender smile to both of them. "Take care of each other and talk a lot, it's the basis of every relationship, communication. When the apartment is ready call us to celebrate, okay?"

"Ok, Ma." Juliana said going to hug her mother, pausing a little to absorb the moment.

Juliana and Lupita lived most of their lives with little, almost nothing. While Lupita had the uncertainty of the next day, Juliana had the fear, and the combination of the two and the desire to circumvent their reality was what motivated them to leave their previous life, or at least Juliana's for some time, since Lupe was still blinded by the love or apparent comfort she had with Chino. For both of them to be hugging now just before Juliana goes to her new home with her girlfriend? Juliana still thought it was absurd that she could say that out loud, or just think about it.

She took a deep breath and let go of her mother to meet her eyes. "I love you, Ma." She said and Lupita smiled. "Thank you. And don't worry, you'll be the first to know when we're already settled in the apartment."

"Hey! What about us?" Guille asked pretending to be outraged, hugging Valentina around the waist with Renata by her side.

"Me and Val will call you both at the same time and then you will know at the same time." Juliana said smiling. "Better, Guille?"

"Much better!" He said letting go of Valentina and going towards the younger to give her a hug. "I'm not going to say goodbye because it's not a goodbye since we'll probably see each other in a few days. I'll just say good luck living alone with my sister, you'll need it. Ouch!" Guille screamed in pain as Valentina slapped him on the head from behind after hearing what he said.

"Juliana will be the luckiest woman to be able to live with me alone, you didn't enjoy while you had time, Guillermo. Don't put worms on my girlfriend's head." Valentina said pulling Guille away from Juliana and hugging her, kissing her cheek.

"Here! I found it." Chivis returned with a transparent box in her hands. "Juliana, here are some remedies Valentina takes when she needs it and some anti-allergens for when she feels something wrong, it has a little first aid kit for both of you too, it's very important to have these things at home." Juliana and Valentina smiled tenderly at the woman and hugged her at the same time.

"Gracias Chivis, it's always good to have something like that at home."

"Okay, now you two go, in an hour it'll get dark and it's just better to move the boxes in day light." Chivis pushing the girls toward the door.

"Chivis! Don't forget to thank Tiberio for all his help with me too. And With Juls." Valentina said to the old woman hugging her one last time. 

"Bye girls!" Renata said approaching Valentina to hug her. "Good luck in the new home!"

"Gracias Renata!" Valentine smiled and hugged her sister-in-law. "We'll wait for you as soon as it's ready, ok?"

"Deal!" Renata smiled as she hugged Juliana, who then hugged Guille and headed for the door with her mother and Panchito.

"See you later, hermanita." Guille said hugging Valentina. "I'm very proud of you." He spoke in Valentina's ear, who smiled and hugged him tighter and whispered "gracias."

When Valentina stepped out of the house, Juliana was outside by her parents' car, she looked back and when she saw Valentina she reached for her girlfriend's hand.

The two watched Panchito and Lupe leave with the car and informed the driver of the truck that they'd be leaving now, and then went towards Valentina's car.

Valentina said goodbye to the employees outside the mansion that were waiting for her and hugged each one them, being congratulated and being wished good luck to both of them.

Juliana got in and sat in the driver's seat while Valentina was turning to sit in the passenger seat, looking out the window at Guille, Renata and Chivis.

"Ready?" Juliana asked starting the car.

"More than ever." Valentina smiled at her and they headed toward their new life.

__

By the time the girls and the staff had finished moving things up to the apartment it was already dark. There were boxes and boxes in the living room, in their to-be office room and their bedroom. To walk there felt like it was almost like a maze and they were exhausted.

Juliana and Valentina were arranging some boxes to ease the way when one of the staff arrived with the last boxes and said "Ladies, all the boxes are gone, these are the last ones."

"Great, you can put them there in the corner please." Juliana said pointing to the free corner. "Do you want water? Do you need anything?"

"No, no, miss, I'm all right. We're leaving now, you can call the company if you need anything else. I wish you good luck in your new apartment, you make a beautiful couple." The man said smiling at them.

"Thank you!" Valentina said going towards the man to shake his hand. "Here's to you guys," she said opening her wallet and taking notes to give the man a courtesy. "Thank you so much for your work." She said smiling. The man thanked her, waved at them and left with Valentina going after him to close the door.

"Well that's it." Juliana said in the middle of the living room with her hand on her waist, watching her girlfriend close the door and turning to come back toward her.

"Madre de Dios, this is surreal." Valentina said with a short distance from Juliana wearing a surprised expression. "See, I have goose bumps!" Valentina said going straight to her girlfriend and stretching her arm so she could see the goose bumps on her skin.

Juliana laughed and pulled her into a long hug where she wished she could pass everything she was feeling to Valentina. "Wow." Valentina said finally releasing her. "Wow. We won't need to go back to any of our homes today anymore. "

"Of course not, after all we are already at our house." Juliana said jokingly, hugging her around the waist.

"Ha ha, duh." Valentina said playfully. "Of course." She stared at Juliana. "I don't believe in it yet, like, do we finally live together? In an apartment that is ours? Ouch, Juliana!" Valentina laughed and dodged Juliana after she pinched her.

"Uh, I just wanted to show you that it wasn't a dream and yes, we are in our apartment, and the best part?," Juliana approached Valentina and said quietly, " we're alone." She smiled at her girlfriend, who smiled along and leaned in to kiss her calmly and carefully.

"We have so much to do." Valentina said dropping Juliana's lips and putting her head on her shoulder while laughing nervously.

"Apparently so, we have." Juliana laughed, kissing Valentina's head. “But we're not going to do anything today. How about if we order something to eat and just lie down to rest and soak up this whole day? Tomorrow we can start to unpack things and unpack everything without a worry in the world, we don't need to hurry things up."

"Yes, but they are waiting for our celebration party." Valentina said desconnecting from Juliana's body to look at her.

"They'll have to wait, babe." Juliana laughed and kissed Valentina. "We won't have it all done and organized in three days or a week, they'll be patient."

"Ok." Valentina said smiling. "Let them wait then. What are we ordering?"

"Anything, I'll let you decide." Juliana said and before Valentina could indicate something to eat she continued, "and no, it can't be oriental food. Let's not start our life together eating this horrible thing."

"Juliana, it's unbelievable that you have such a poor taste." Valentina said taking out her cell phone.

"What?" Juliana pretended to be outraged. "Your taste is horrible, eating raw fish? Eww. Order anything but that. Please." Juliana approached Valentina with big eyes and Valentina grabbed her cheeks saying, "You win for today." She kissed Juliana's lips and said still holding her cheeks, "But by the end of the year you will see that I am right and will thank me for improving your taste for food. We'll be eating oriental food every other day."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Juliana said laughing at Valentina.

After they ate they decided to lie a little on their bed and forget about the mess that the apartment was in. Valentina was lying with her body on top of Juliana's and her head on her chest, almost sleeping with Juliana stroking her hair until she broke the silence.

"I remember the first time I moved to the trailer." She spoke softly and Valentina opened her eyes instantly without moving. "We used to live in a small house before, but it was still a house and I had a room, no big deal but it was mine. We had to move when I was almost 10 for reasons I don't know, I just knew we had to get out of there as soon as possible and that's what we did. We slept a few nights in an old hotel, which I remember as yesterday that it had a rat in the room," Juliana laughed softly. "But I was used to it so I didn't even care. A few days later we went to the trailer, and at first I thought it was amazing to live in a trailer. It was fun and none of my friends at school lived in such a nice house. I didn't even mind having to sleeping on the couch, my house had wheels! "

Valentina raised her head to look at her girlfriend and touch her face gently with her hand.

"And for a long time I was very happy living there. I had friendships with the children who lived in the other trailers. We ran around the area playing with their bikes or ball, or hide and seek. I had never realized how little I had until I started 6th grade and I realized that the girls had a lot more stuff than me, but I still didn't care much. They went to school with their colorful bags and notebooks and thousands of pens. They used to eat different things that looked like tasted amazing almost everyday. I just had an old backpack, with a few pens but nothing too colorful and ate the same sandwich every day. They talked about their toys and their pink rooms, I never cared for pink even so that to me was still irrelevant. But things were already different, I didn't have that many friends since I could never go to anyone's house because Chino wouldn't let me, I didn't have the coolest clothes or toys. I only played with the children who lived near the trailer but we were growing up, nobody wanted to keep on playing kids plays in the street. After a while their parents started banning them from walking with me because they thought Chino is weird and they didn't want him near their children, so I got more excluded."

Valentina was struggling to keep tears from falling from her eyes, she didn't want Juliana to worry that she was crying like she always did. She wanted to finish hearing what she was talking about, it was rather rare to hear her girlfriend talk about her childhood and Valentina wanted to know every detail of Juliana's life.

"I remember once in high school, I asked Chino why we wouldn't move to a bigger place so I could have a bed of my own. He laughed in my face and said I should be grateful to have a couch under his house, since he had no legal obligations to me, I didn't understand the comment so I just let it go, as almost everything he said to me, I used to don't care and forget about it. Only after a while he told me that he wasn't sure I was his daughter and then it made sense to me as why he made me go through all that since I was little. In his mind, I was nothing but a rock in his shoe. In high school I was already totally excluded from everyone. I had no friends either at school or in my neighborhood. So I had to find something to ocuppy my mind and then I started to run to save my time and spend as much time away from home as possible. I studied all the time just to get a scholarship and go to college as far as I could. I just wanted to get out of there and get my mom out of that situation and live in any place, anywhere, with her, without his presence so I wouldn't have to live in a scared state all the damn time. At that time our relationship no longer existed and they were just farps exchanged. "

"Then the whole trouble with Alacran happened." Valentina felt Juliana's body stiffen beneath her as she heard that man's name, so she hugged her girlfriend tighter and gave her a kiss to comfort her on her chin. "After all the trouble with justice and finding out what he was really doing, after all that we ran off and got here, in Mexico, we found our second place to sleep and it felt a little like a second move out, even though we were running from narcos and trying to find him. And although I always knew it would be just a passenger, moving to a place where I had a real bed was a dream come true for me." Juliana smiled and Valentina let out a tear. "Even if sharing with my mother, it was a bed. And it was mine. Or half mine, it was only half of something but it was all for me. But still, I could feel a little discomfort since it wasn't literally mine. It was borrowed." She stopped a little. "After more problems we went to Chivis's house and there I had a bed all to myself but still I didn't feel it was entirely mine, since it really wasn't. But at least I slept alone." Juliana laughed a little thorugh her tears making Valentina laugh too.

"Then we moved to the apartment Panchito found us and then I felt really at home for the first time in my life. Lupe was happy, I was happy because we were together. I had the possibility to study what I wanted, I had one room that was mine and one bed that was only mine, I didn't have to share. You were getting better every day after everything that had happened to you. I confess it took me a while to believe that that was my reality now and that I didn't have to run any more, or feel scared for myself or that the constant feeling of wanting to leave a place no longer existed. Now I just had this bunch of other feelings that I had no idea how to describe them, but that I felt them daily and felt like I was being hit by a truck that only had love inside. And love wasn't something I could have the pleasure of knowing or feel what it was until you arrived." Juliana said and caressed Valentina's cheek. She wiped the tears that had fallen and hugged her girlfriend pulling her up so that her eyes were the same level.

"And now we are here, holding each other, with everyone knowing about our relationship, you graduated, I am finishing mine. My mom is happy and married and working. We live without the constant fear of being in danger. We're in our apartment which is just ours. And I'm not even 22 yet. And it all happened so fast.. "Juliana smiled and Valentina lowered her head a little to kiss her lips. "Anyway.. I just told you all this to say thank you. Thank you for being with me in my happiest moments and for holding me in the saddest too. I may not have any good memories of my childhood or adolescence, I may not bring nothing good from my past, but I'll do my best so that from now on we'll just keep producing happy memories for the rest of our lives. "

"Don't say you didn't bring anything good from your past, Juls," Valentina said in a hoarse voice, clearing her throat before moving on, "You brought all your resilience, your strength, your optimism and your calm, your will to be someone better every day. It may be kind of selfish, but you brought yourself to me too." Valentina smiled, "and for that I will be forever grateful to you."

"So let's make a pact, another pact. I gather my few good memories, you gather all your good memories together, we put them in a box and from today we will put every day a different good memory forever. And then all our good news memories will replace the bad ones and we will never have to remember them again." Juliana kissed Valentina. "Pacto?"

"Pacto." Valentina smiled and leaned in to kiss Juliana again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to follow me on twitter to read some portuguese nonsense its @baielas


	12. breakfasts and kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> (im sorry for any typos i really had no time to go through all of the chapter 2x)

Juliana woke up to the sunlight striking her face, but she was slow to understand where this light was coming from, since her room and Valentina's had a curtain. She then slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she realized that in fact, her actual currently room had no curtain, but the rooms she and Valentina used to sleep in before moving into the apartment. Their apartment. So Juliana decided: putting on the curtains would be the first thing they were going to do that Sunday.

She was still half asleep half awake when she realized a few minutes later that no one was in bed beside her. She then stood up a little, leaning on the bed with her elbows and asked for Valentina, whom she thought might be in the bathroom. Silence. Valentina was not in her room, and when Juliana mustered up enough strength to get up to find her girlfriend, Juliana heard the rattle of pots banging, probably from the kitchen.

She then put a smile on her face and headed for the door to go and find her. Valentina was in the kitchen and was yet to notice that Juliana was leaning against the wall, staring at her. It didn't take long until she turned around and had the biggest scre when she saw Juiana stading still in silence.

"For fuck's sake Juliana!" Valentina put her hand over her heart, "you almost scared me to death! What are you doing here??" Valentina asked exasperated when she realized that Juliana was in the kitchen and that it would spoil her surprise to her.

"Ahm, I live here?" Juliana asked, still half sleeping. "What are you doing in the kitchen at this time of the morning? Actually, what time is it?"

"Almost eleven o'clock, Juls, now go back to our room." Valentina said pushing Juliana outside the kitchen.

"Wait!" Juliana said turning to face Valentina before she threw her into the room. "What are you doing? Why are you kicking me out of the kitchen? Why haven't I gotten a good morning kiss yet?" Juliana asked, making a sad face.

"Babe," Valentina laughed and kissed Juliana as she led her into the room. "I'm making breakfast for us and you're messing it up. Go back to sleep." Valentina pushed Juliana on the bed. "And don't leave until I'm back here with our breakfast. It should be ready within fifteen minutes. Okay?" Valentina asked.

"But babe, I'm not sleepy anymore." Juliana said with a pout.

"Not my problem. Stay here and I'll be right back." Valentina smiled at Juliana and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Juliana laid back on the bed with a sigh and closed her eyes. She remembered everything that happened yesterday, the change, the conversation she had with Valentina at her house, her former house, and the conversation they had about her childhood. She remembered how they made the pact of having a good memory a day and Juliana wondered if that would be possible.

Could they have a good memory a day? And what could these memories consist of? Did they have to be big good memories or small ones? It could be them waking up with their bodies completely wrapped around each other or just a kiss on the cheek in thanks for something.

Juliana then realized that any time she had Valentina by her side would be a good memory, so all moments would be good times, even the bad ones. She wouldn't let bad things happen to them again. Not bad things they can avoid, such as unnecessary discussions and fights. Nope. Juliana and Valentina would be their best versions for each other, there would be no room for anything else in their lives.

Juliana was already lost in thought when Valentina came into the room with a huge tray in her hands, and as soon as Juliana saw her she made to get up to help her girlfriend but was stopped before even putting her feet out of bed.

"No! Stay in your seat." Valentina said placing the tray on the bed. "And don't leave, I need to get another one, give me a minute." And just as fast as she entered she was already out of Juliana's sight, making her laugh.

Juliana then decided to check what was in the tray in front of her and she realized how hungry she was. The tray had a fruit cocktail, Pan de Yema, eggs, tamales and atolos and molletes - all that Juliana had as a favorite for breakfast. And Valentina as well.

"Baby, are you making breakfast for an entire army?" Juliana shouted while still sitting on the bed, listening to Valentina's footsteps indicating that she was returning to the bedroom.

"No babe," Valentina said smiling and placing the other tray, which Juliana saw had a coffee pot, milk, butter, jam and juice. "But I just think our first breakfast in our apartment has to be the best breakfast in history." Valentina stopped and stared at Juliana, trying to read her girlfriend's expressions indicating whether she liked the surprise or not. "So.. did you like it?"

"What? Do you have any doubt?" Juliana said smiling and leaning over, taking her girlfriend's face in her hands and kissing her gently. "Is perfect." Juliana whispered looking at Valentina, who was smiling back at her.

"Perfect!" Valentina sat correctly in her seat on the bed. "Now let's eat because we have a whole day of unpacking and storing things." She said filling a coffee cup and pouring milk with two spoons of sugar, just the way Juliana liked it. "What do you want to eat first? The eggs? Or the mollete?"

"Hmm, the mollete first." Juliana said raising a plate so that her girlfriend could put the food.

\------

"Jesus, I'd never had eaten so much for breakfast in my entire life." Juliana said lying on the bed next to Valentina after putting the rest of the breakfast in the kitchen. "And everything was so good, Val! Those cooking classes were well worth it." Juliana turned on her side and leaned on her elbow to face Valentina, who was already looking at her. They stared at each other for a few short minutes when Juliana leaned toward Valentina to take her lips with hers, and it wasn't long before Valentina pulled Juliana so that she was positioned over her body on the bed.

Valentina put her hands inside Juliana's shirt, on her back, which made Juliana shiver when she felt her girlfriend's warm touch on her already hot skin, making her kissed Valetina more intensely causing her to moan a little under Juliana.

"I think we should stop now while we can before we get stuck in this bed all day." Valentina said when Juliana disconnected their lips and was leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, where she gave a little bit of more attention, being one of the most sensitive places of her girlfriend's body. "Juls, babe, I'm serious." Valentina said once again, making Juliana stop with a grunt of disapproval and laying on top of her.

"I don't want to do anything today. It's Sunday. Please can we do nothing today?" Juliana said with her head buried in Valentina's neck, making the older one feel her hot breath very closely.

"I would also love spend the whole day like this with you babe, but if we don't do it today we'll only be able to organize everything next weekend and will have to deal with live with boxes everywhere." Valentina caressed Juliana's back with her hands.

"I know I know." Juliana said getting up and facing Valentina with a smile on her face. "Where do we start? I think we can first separate where each box is going to be and then get the spaces sorted? We can start with our room and then the living room so we can sleep and just rest in peace. whenever we want."

"I think it's a perfect idea." Valentina said giving Juliana a quick kiss. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Juliana said smiling at Valentina as she traced her jaw with her fingers, staring at her for a while.

"Babe," Valentina said whispering.

"What?" Juliana said still lost in Valentina's face.

"You need to get off me so we can start organizing our room, you know.." Valentina said laughing.

"Oh yeah." Juliana said getting up quickly from her girlfriend and giving her hand to her so she could grab it and get out of bed. "Let's make this apartment look perfect."

____________

"And where's this box going?" Valentina asked holding a half open box that looked like it had clothes inside.

"Ahmm, bedroom." Juliana answered.

"But babe, there are clothes in here!" Valentina said pulling a coat from the box. "Are you going to donate them?"

"No, Vale," Juliana replied laughing. "It's just, I didn't have any bags to store my clothes left so I put it in this box." Juliana shrugged. "It happens."

"You could have asked me about suitcases, I had more at home." Valentina said leaving the living room and heading toward the bedroom to put the box.

"Val, have you already counted how many suitcases you have here?" Juliana asked Valentina and heard her answer 'a few' from inside the hallway. "Yes, a few, like about 12. Who has that many suitcases at home?"

"Kylie Jenner?" Valentina said smiling entering the living room again.

"Yes, she, but she's a millionai-never mind." Juliana said when she remembered that her girlfriend was also a millionaire, so the amount of clothes she had was plausible.

"Ok I need water. Do you want some?" Valentina asked approaching Juliana and hugging her by the waist, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, please." Juliana said smiling and leaned to kiss Valentina. "We're almost done." She said ending the kiss and running her fingers over Valentina's cheek.

"Uhum, do you want to do something later?" Valentina asked staring at the younger.

"Like.."

"Uhmmm I don't know... I'm just giving ideas" Valentina replied. "We can just lay here too..." She continued, kissing Juliana's cheek.

"I like this last idea better." Juliana said responding to the kisses she was receiving by closing her eyes. "We can sit here all cozy, watching something, resting, enjoying our apartment." She opened her eyes slowly watching her girlfriend look at her smiling.

"I think it's a great idea." Va

"Yeah? Okay. I'll get the water so we can get this over with and just stay cozy." Valentina said getting out of Juliana's hug and heading toward the kitchen.

It was almost dusk when the girls were finishing organizing their room and the apartment was almost habitable. During the week a shipowner had come into the house to set up dressers and cabinets and shelves, so they just needed to organize things inside, and to finish faster, they split up, Juliana tidied up the kitchen, Valentina the office, or at least her side of the office.

They had put music on while they were working and it was al pretty quiet until Valentina screamed and Juliana heard her heading toward her.

"Val what is it?" Juliana asked smiling as she saw her girlfriend approach her.

"Dance with me," Valentina said as she headed toward Juliana to take her by the arm and dance with her while Eres Tú, by Carla Morrison, was playing in Valentina's phone.

Valentina was singing to Juliana as he hugged her from behind and made them dance, in the same rhythm and tune. The two then started singing together, laughing and dancing around the house. Close to the song's end Juliana reached for Valentina to join her again and pulled her toward her, wrapping her around the waist and kissing her, unhurriedly, dancing to the rhythm of the music with their bodies glued together without any space left.

"I love you." Juliana said quietly.

“Me too,” Valentina whispered, pressing her forehead against Juliana’s and smiling. Lifting her head with a quiet breath, she searched for Juliana’s chocolate eyes and asked, "Are you ready to finish this so we can have a little time for ourselves?"

"Yeah," Juliana nodded her head grinning to her girlfriend. "I'd love that." She kissed Valentina one last time and went to the kitchen to finish what she was doing.

Two hours later and their entire bedroom was almost fully organized and Juliana had already organized the kitchen and cleaned the living room boxes as well. They left the office to finish tidy up next weekend, as this week they'd be super busy and didn't want to do it little by little, they wanted to do it all at once. Juliana was changing the kitchen lamp when Valentina came in to tell her she had finished cleaning their bedroom and to drink a glass of water.

"Ending soon?" Valentina asked leaning against a wall and watching her girlfriend change the lamp.

"Yes, this is the last thing to do and then I'm done." Juliana said standing up on a chair, trying to reach the lamp.

"Can you remind me why you're doing this and not me?" Valentina asked making Juliana automatically lower her head and make eye contact with her.

"I can reach it." Juliana said, making Valentina laugh, and then focusing on the lamp again.

"I know love, I didn't say that. It just would be so much easier if I changed.. but I'm not complaining at all." Valentina said staring at Juliana's stomach. "I can see your stomach when you stretch all the way to the ceiling."

"And?" Juliana asked laughing.

"And.. I can do this." Valentina stepped back from the wall she was leaning and headed toward Juliana, lifting her shirt slowly as she reached her, leaving a wet trail of kisses all over the surface of her girlfriend's belly.

Juliana automatically lowered her hands to place over Valentina's shoulders and stared at her. Valentina then hugged her around the waist making Juliana cross her legs around her body, heading them to the nearest wall, so Valentina could stead Juliana's weight on her while she'd kiss Juliana's mouth passionately and urgently, clinging even more to her body, making the dark-haired girl let out short, almost silent moans that only Valentina could hear.

"Val," Juliana tried to say as Valentina released her mouth and went toward her neck, kissing her jaw, but without saying anything. "Vale," Juliana tried again.

"Hm?" Valentina asked without taking her attention from what she was doing.

"Uhm, I just need to put this lamp to work and then we're done and if we go to the bedroom now we won't finish anything today,"

Juliana was interrupted when Valentina took her shirt off over her head and threw it on the floor, kissing her across her skin, down to her neck and then moving to her shoulders, then back to her throat while putting one of her thighs between Juliana's legs, making her moan softly, and then lowering her head to take one of Juliana's nipples in her mouth and bite gently, asking, "You were saying?"

"Nothing," Juliana replied on the spot, "I was saying nothing," then she reached back a little to meet her girlfriend's blue eyes that were almost black with desire, and said, "take me to our room," which Valentina didn't have to think twice to obey.

The two arrived in their room with their mouths glued together, Juliana's hands were running all over the brunette's body while Valentina tried not to lose her balance and let Juliana fall off of her arms. Valentina put Juliana on the bed and took off all her clothes at almost the same time, while watching Juliana take off the rest of her clothes. Their eyes didn't leave each other and as soon as both were completely naked, Valentina climbed into bed and went straight to kiss her girlfriend, taking her to the head of the bed carefully, while holding her waist.

As soon as they reached it Juliana laid down, making Valentina lie on top of her and they both moaned in unison as they felt their bodies come together.

"I missed having you like this so bad." Valentina said in Juliana's ear, kissing her just below it, where she knew Juliana loved.

"Me too," Juliana said and in one swift movement she shifted positions so now she was on top of Valentina, and, before her girlfriend could complain, Juliana bent down to take her mouth in hers and she kissed her eagerly. Valentina obviously would not deny it and then she began to run her hands throughout all over the younger girl's body, placing her hand between their bodies and lowering it until reaching Juliana's most sensitive place.

"Fuck," Juliana sighed as she felt Valentina's cold hand between her thighs, then she realized that Valentina didn't want to waste any time as she felt her girlfriend begin to stimulate her center, making Juliana writhe beneath her, all the while she wanted to make Valentina feel as good as she was feeling right now.

Juliana repeated Valentina's movements and placed her hand between their bodies, going straight where she knew Valentina wanted her most to be, and as she touched her, Valentina stared at Juliana in a way that made her feel a little bit shy, but not enough to make her stop what she wanted to do. Juliana then put two fingers inside her girlfriend, making her arch her back and moan with a little louder.

Valentina faced Juliana as she bent down to connect their lips and started to match their movements, now with both of them trying to find a comfortable rhythm so they could make each other feel good.

It didn't take long before the two reached their orgasm almost together, Juliana was first, soon to be followed by Valentina. They were still sweating with their bodies glued together when Juliana took her fingers off of her girlfriend and put her hands on her cheek to hold her in place as she kissed her firmly and with the strength that remained after what they had done.

"Jesus, that was good." Valentina said when Juliana finally released her so they could breathe.

"What?" Juliana asked smiling, her mouth still touching Valentina's. "The kiss or the sex?"

"Both," Valentina said, smiling too, brushing the strands of hair that were in front of her girlfriend's face, then tracing her lips with her finger. "Our first time in our brand new bed in our new, almost organized apartment."

Juliana laughed when she heard Valentina say that, "It wasn't our first time here but, yea. I can't wait to do that over and over and over again. With you."

"Well, it was our first time since you didn't finish what you had started with me the other day, hum?" Juliana laughed, "But, yeah," Valentina asked approaching Juliana. "Me too babe." She kissed her. "So, wanna order something to eat? I wish I could make us something but I'm afraid we have nothing in our fridge." She said with a pout.

"Yea, I'm afraid so too.. but why don't we do this tomorrow evening, after we both leave our jobs." Juliana began to trace Valentina's face, "Let's go to the market and buy the basic stuff. Because we really have nothing to do anything, like cleaning for example. It's going to be good. You in?"

"Yes!" Valentina smiled at Juliana, "Our first time in the market too!"

Juliana laughed and stepped off Valentina, lying beside her. "Val, I'm pretty sure we've been there before," Juliana teased her, making Valentina stick out her tongue for her. "Are you going to say we'll do something for the first time every time we do something for the first time?"

"Yes? It's too exciting!" Valentina said moving quickly from the bed and heading toward the living room. "Isn't it amazing tho.." Juliana heard Valentina say from the living room, "That now we can walk naked in our house without the fear that someone will see us?" She asked sitting on the bed holding her phone and looking at Juliana, who laughed.

"Yes! And we can leave our door open too." Juliana said sitting on the bed.

"Ooh the freedom." Valentina said leaning in to kiss Juliana. "What will we order today?"

"Honestly? I really want a burger and fries." Juliana said placing a lock of Valentina's hair behind her ear.

"Perfect. Me too." Valentina began ordering from her cell phone.

_____________________________________________________

Valentina woke up first, opening her eyes slightly with difficulty due to the amount of light coming into the room, and made a mental note that the first thing she was going to do when she was really awake was to call a company to put curtains in her room. .

A little more awake, she felt Juliana move over her and realized that they were fully entwined, Juliana's head in the crook of her neck, Valentina's arms wrapped around Juliana's body, same as her leg over Valentina's hip. And she was sleeping peacefully, silently. Her breath was hitting Valentina's neck so gently that she only felt it because she noticed Juliana's chest rising and falling with each breath.

She was already used to waking up like this with Juliana on top of her or the other way around, but waking up so close together in their own apartment made Valentina feel her heart warm a little more, and she hugged Juliana more stronger, the problem was that she squeezed the dark-haired girl a little too hard that ended up waking Juliana unintentionally.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Juliana asked in a husky sleepy voice but not moving much.

"Sorry." Valentina whispered, stroking Juliana's hair with her fingers. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nope," Valentina could feel Juliana's smile touching her neck. "It just made me wake up very happy," She kissed Valentina's neck, making her shiver a little. "Is it time to get up?"

"Hmm, let me see." Valentina said moving to look for her phone, but was interrupted with Juliana's arms tightening to leave her in place.

"Babe, I need to get my phone." Valentina laughed.

"No, stay here just a little longer." Juliana whined.

"Let me just see what time is it so we won't be late," Valentina said smiling and getting out from Juliana's arms, who still protested.

"Okay," Valentina said taking out her cell phone, "it's 10 minutes before my first alarm goes off and five before yours... so let's get up right now, huh?" Valentina leaned on the bed again and pulled Juliana by the arms, "Come on babe, we don't have Chivis or your mother anymore to make our breakfast before we leave, now we have to do everything our own, remember?"

Valentina was already standing on the edge of the bed with Juliana hugging her waist, sitting. "Ugh, ok." She said kissing Valentina's belly over her shirt. "Go get ready first and I'll make our breakfast." Juliana stood and pushed Valentina toward their bathroom.

"Are you sure?" Valentina asked turning around and kissing Juliana quickly on the lips.

"Yes, I do. Go on."


	13. i'll make sure I'll be with you forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> (im sorry for any typos i was lazy to go through them all)

"Soooooo, how was your first weekend at the new apartment?" Mada asked as she sat at the patio table with Juliana and Carol for lunch.

"Ahm, you know. Lots of cleaning, lots of organizing, lots of-"

"Sex!" Mada said interrupting Juliana, making Carol laugh and Juliana roll her eyes, smiling.

"Maybe something like that happened but unfortunately it's none of your business." Juliana replied Mada, who placed her hands over her chest, pretending to be offended. "What interests you is that it is almost organized and maybe by the end of the week we can plan the celebration, maybe for Saturday."

"What celebration?" Nora asked approaching the table and scaring the three girls with the interruption. "Are we celebrate something? End of semester?" She asked looking at the girls.

"Ahm, nope Nora," Mada answered her. "We're celebrating Juls and Vale finally finding an apartment and moving out!"

"Oh," Nora's expression changed on spot when she heard Mada, "So.. you moved huh" She asked Juliana, leaning on the table.

"Yes," Juliana nodded. "We moved this weekend."

"Is everything okay so far?" Nora asked again.

"It's fine as it always has been and always will be, Nora." Juliana answered staring at her.

"No-no! I didn't mean it like that, I swear Juls," Nora explained, placing her hand over Juliana's hand, making her stare at them. "I just expressed myself badly, I'm glad it's everything okay." Nora gave Juliana a short smile, which she repliedwith another short smile. "Well, anyway, I think we should celebrate the end of the semester, it's already over, well, almost. We need a huge party to just forget about it, what do you guys think?"

"I say yes to any party anywhere celebrating anything." Mada said.

"Of course Mada," Carol said laughing at her friend, "But I also agree. We can arrange all the details with the rest of our classroom and find a place too, I don't think it's going to be that difficult."

"Great! I agree with both of you, and I can find a place for us." Nora said excitedly. "And you Juls? Are you in?" She asked staring at Juliana.

"Sure," Juliana smiled at her, "It's going to be great to end this semester with a party, I can also check with Val to see if she doesn't have a place in mind, she used to organize parties before."

"Ahm, you don't need to do that Juls, I can handle this." Nora said to Juliana. "And besides, Valentina must know expensive and chic places, we are university students." Nora said laughing, "I can find a cheaper place and then we see if we can afford to charge a cheap price for everyone to cover drinks and food."

"Okay then," Juliana smiled at Nora, agreeing that, really, Valentina should only know expensive places to party, since the parties she organized were for friends as rich as she is. "We can think about it, there are still 1 month left until classes are over."

"Are you crazy, Juls? We'll have to find the place, budget for drinks and food, start selling tickets, promote the party, you can't do it all in one week, we have to start planning today!" Nora said, having Mada and Carol agree with her.

"Ok, ok you're right. But we have to remember that we are at the end of the period, that is, we have exams. We can't do anything too big that makes us waste too much time, at the end it's just a semester closing party." Juliana remembered the three girls.

"Yes!" Nora jumped for joy. "Let's do this, I have your numbers so I'll make a group chat so we can do everything there, and then we can see places for drinks or think of something to eat there and how we will promote it, if the four of us do this together we won't be too overwhelmed and we will do the best party this college has ever seen." Nora said to the three girls, "I'll make the group chat today and we'll talk, now I have to go. See you later girls!"

"I like her," Mada said when Nora was already away from them. "She's kind of random, but I like her. If you weren't dating Valentina you would make a beautiful couple, Juls."

"Don't even play with that Mada," Juliana laughed. "If Vale hears you saying that she'll fly around your neck."

"Is she jealous of Nora? Yes, our food is ready." Carol said as soon as she heard the order number of their order being called. The three went to take their order and as soon as they returned to the table Juliana returned the conversation.

"She says she isn't, and in reality, she really has no reason to be jealous, I just think she doesn't like Nora very much."

"If I were her I would have, of course Nora likes you." Carol said to Juliana.

"Well, that's not my problem. I've already made it clear that we'll never have anything and I think she already understands that." Juliana answered.

"Let's wait and see." Mada answered and the three turned their attention to their plates.

__

"Ok, how are we going to do this?" Valentina asked when she and Juliana got out of the car and headed for the supermarket. She went to Juliana's internship to pick her up so they could do some shopping.

"I searched the internet for a shopping list for home so we won't forget anything, look, here," Juliana said giving her phone so Valentina could look at the list. "And the list is all organized by area of the house, like vegetables and fruits, cold cuts, non-perishable food, cleaning products, meat. There is no way of doing it wrong."

"It's perfect babe," Valentina grinned at Juliana and took her hand to walk toward where the shopping carts were standing.

"Let's start on the left and go to the other side of the market, so we don't forget to buy anything." Juliana told Valentina already inside the market pushing the cart.

"But wouldn't it be easier if we buy product by product that is on the list?" Valentina asked confused.

"No babe, if we do that product by product we will go round and round around the market, we go by section and then we can check the products that we have taken and then we won't miss nothing."

"Ok, that makes sense." Valentina said and they started shopping.

It didn't take long until Juliana realized that Valentina wasn't researching anything about the product, she looked at what was on the list, looked for the product on the shelves and put it in the cart. At first she found it cute, because she realized that Valentina knew nothing about pricing, or looking at the validity of products, but after a while she worried when she thought about how much all these purchases would end up costing.

"Babe," Juliana took Valentina by the arm drawing her attention. When Valentina turned to Juliana she had a smile on her face that made Juliana smile automatically, "Why are you smiling?"

"It's exciting to shop, isn't it? And to think of all the possibilities we can do with what we're going to buy, I'm loving it!" Valentina said excitedly.

"Yea babe, let's see if you'll be happy like this on our fourth shopping, but look," Juliana moved closer to Valentina and tucked her hair behind her shoulders, "is this the first time you've been shopping like this?" She stared at Valentina.

"What do you mean, Juls?"

"Have you ever come to the market to make big purchases before? With your parents?"

"Ahm, not that I remember." Valentina responded and shifted the weight of her leg. "Not after I was older anyway, I remember I went with Chivis when I was younger because I loved it." She smiled making Juliana smile again.

"Well, babe, I realized you haven't been in a market for a while like that," Juliana smiled playfully.

"What do you mean Juls, I've already entered several markets and already made several purchases, I'm an adult, I don't know if you remember?" Valentina said.

"No, of course, but did you come to buy these things we're buying? Home supplies?" Juliana leaned against the cart and kept looking funny at her girlfriend.

"Well.." Valentina looked at Juliana, "No. But I don't understand why we are having this conversation?" She frowned.

"Babe, we're shopping for a good, well, not for a long time, but long enough so we don't have to come again next week. And we need to look at the price and validity, see brands, that stuff. I don't want our grocery bill to cost a fornute needlessly. "

"Oh." Valentina stopped and the confusion on her face made Juliana laugh. "Hey, don't laugh! I'm new to this stuff ok? Let's put it all back in place and look carefully again." She said heading toward Juliana who was leaning against the cart to drive him back, but Juliana stopped her.

"Hey, no, no problem. Let's look at the products now and the ones that are already in the cart let's just leave them there, it's going to be a lot of work to check them all over again." Juliana gave Valentina a peck and took her hand, "Come on, let's finish this section."

As they walked Juliana noticed that a few people were looking at them with a strange face, looking at their intertwined hands and back to their faces. Earlier, the old Juliana would be afraid and would drop Valentina's hand on the spot, which made Valentina think she didn't want to be seen with her showing affection in public, but Juliana soon made her realize that it wasn't it. She was just afraid of retaliation. But this is past.

Today Juliana goes hand in hand with Valentina wherever they are, obviously if she feels really safe. She didn't care about the looks and sometimes even stated why they were staring. She was no longer going to hide that she was in love. But sometimes a few glances really pissed her off, and Juliana is a person who tries her best to be calm, at least with Valentina.

"Lost something?" Juliana asked a lady who was staring at them all the time they were in the cleaning section, and when Valentina gave her a short kiss she noticed the woman's face twitch.

"No, I didn't." The woman answered staring at Juliana.

"Well, then why are you still staring at us?" Juliana asked staring at the woman back, with Valentina behind her trying to understand the situation.

"You shouldn't kiss in public, I have nothing against it, but there are kids here, this market is a family atmosphere. It's not good for you to rub that you are together for all to see."

That was it, Juliana was not in the mood to hear homophobic comments.

"Well, if you're not enjoying what you're seeing, take care of your life and ride your cart somewhere else, since you don't want to see me and my girlfriend kissing. As for the kids, when a parent comes to complain to us you can let us handle the situation. We don't need you to point that out to us." Juliana responded by making the woman huff in anger and get out with her cart the opposite way.

"Well, what was that for?" Valentina asked when Juliana turned to her again, still visibly angry. Valentina could read Juliana's face as if it were one of her favorite books.

"She was staring at us for ages, I couldn't stand to look at her face in disgust." Juliana replied irritably.

"We could've just get out of here babe, you didn't need to talk to her like that." Valentina patted her thumb on Juliana's chin.

"No Val, I'm tired of having to be policing ourselves all the time for people like her to follow with their little lives. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want without people wrinkling their nose when they see."

"Juliana," Valentina put her hands on the younger girl's face, "I really understand you, but in the middle of the market is not the time to confront anyone, especially old ladies."

"So when is it?" Juliana stared at Valentina. "And that's why older people are still homophobic, there's no one to scolds them."

"Okay, let's not have this conversation here, ok? Let's continue our shopping in peace." Valentina smiled at Juliana staring at her, hoping she would smile back but she was still annoyed. "Babe, a smile?" Valentina said getting closer to Juliana. "Just one to let me know you're fine."

Juliana leaned over and gave Valentina a short kiss, "I'm fine babe," she smiled and they continued their shopping.

__

"Ok but how am I supposed to know the difference between a disinfectant and bleach?" Valentina picked up her phone to research while Juliana laughed at her girlfriend's lack of basic knowledge.

"Babe, technically nothing, chemically a lot, in practice the difference is that one leaves the environment smelling clean and the other disinfects and leaves a horrible smell. In my view at least."

"So we just need to buy one, right?" Valentina asked with eager eyes to Juliana. "We take this one that smells like lavender." She put the disinfectant in the cart.

"No, babe, we took them both. I don't know the technical differences either but my mom always bought both of them, so let's go with the tradition." Juliana smiled.

"Ok, I trust my mother-in-law." Valentina put the bleach in the cart, "Now let's go to get some pasta." Valentina said and headed toward the next section. "Here babe, your favorite kind," Valentina put a packet of noodles inside the car, looked at the shelf and then put twomore. "It's better to be safe, isn't it?" Juliana laughed.

"Did you used to do that a lot with your mother?" Valentina asked her girlfriend looking at her and as soon as she noticed her confused expression she continued, "shopping at the market I meant."

"Ahm, not really," Juliana said as she searched the shelves, "we always bought little by little, you know. We didn't have money to make big purchases like that, so we always bought at the nearest little market, because it was cheaper and we could only buy a few things, things to really eat that day and next."

"Oh," Valentina replied, sometimes forgetting how different her childhood and life was from Juliana's.

"But when I went with Lupe I used loved it," Juliana turned to Valentina and smiled, warming her heart a little. "She always gave me the money and let me give it to the cashier, I always felt powerful paying for the groceries." Juliana laughed a little and looked back at the shopping list. "Well, now I think only fruits and vegetables are missing. Do you already know what you'll do for dinner today?" Juliana asked Valentina.

"Uhm, I can make that pasta you like, what do you think?"

"No, Val, do something we both like."

"But I like it too," Valentina smiled assuring Juliana. "Besides, I'm sure I'll come home dead tired, I don't want to do anything too big." She caressed Juliana's arm.

"Deal." Juliana smiled at her

After putting in the cart the last things they needed they went straight to the checkout line. After paying for everything, bagging everything, putting it in the cart and then putting everything in the car, Valentina said, "Please, Juls, you drive. I'm dead." She then walked around the car and sat in the passenger seat while Juliana laughed and sat in the driver's seat.

"I thought you might get tired on our third or fourth trip to the supermarket, babe." Juliana laughed, "That was a record."

"Don't laugh Juliana, I'm really tired! I didn't imagine it would be so tiring to shop, we stayed," she glanced at the clock as Juliana stepped out of the supermarket parking lot, "we stayed three hours in there. And I'll still get home and I'll cook and then get up early to go to work and.. "

"Have you regretted leaving Chivis' care?" Juliana asked, amused.

"No." Valentina responded by looking out the car window. "I just didn't realize it would be so tiring.. but I loved doing it to you." She looked at Juliana and smiled. "Whatever I do with you will be an amazing experience."

"Oh Val," Juliana rolled her eyes laughing. "I was wondering why you were taking so long to be cheesy after you picked me up." She smiled at the brunette.

"You love it when I'm cheesy. Just say it." Valentina turned to Juliana in the car looking at her.

Juliana laughed, still keeping her attention on the traffic, and withdrew her right arm to bring her index finger closer to her thumb and said, "a little, like that."

"Yeah," Valentina laughed. "Just this little bit right? I won't be cheesy then."

"Uhm... doubt it." Juliana said with amusement.

__

Arriving at their apartment, the two started to put the groceries shops in a cart and took everything to the elevator, and then into the house. Valentina helped Juliana set the groceries on the kitchen floor and then returned the cart back to the elevator, returning to the apartment and throwing herself on the couch.

"Uff. I'm exhausted." She snorted on the couch.

"Val, what are you doing?" Juliana asked from the kitchen.

"Trying to get my back in place." Valentina whined from the couch.

"Babe," Juliana said laughing, after a while, going towards her and crouching herself to keep her head level with Valentina's. "You know we have to store our purchases after we buy them, don't you?"

"Wha-shit, that's true. Here, let me help you." Valentina said getting up to go to the kitchen but Juliana stopped her.

"No, Val, stay here, relax a little, then take a shower, I'll make our dinner." Juliana said stroking Valentina's hair.

“No, babe, I said I'd make dinner so I'll make dinner. But before,” Valentina sat down and pulled Juliana to sit on her lap, facing each other, and gave her a long kiss, hugging her by the waist and leaning against the couch taking Juliana with her.

"What was that for?" Juliana asked after a while kissing Valentina, her eyes glued to hers.

"I don't know. Guess I just missed you today." Valentina shrugged.

"Val, we've been together for almost five hours straight.. and we live together now." Juliana laughed.

"No Juliana, I missed you like this, glued to me, missed kissing you. Like this." Valentina took Juliana's lips again and kissed her. "But ok," she said stopping kissing Juliana. "I'm going to take my shower first and in the meantime can you pour the noodle water for me? Then while you're in the shower I'll make our dinner. You always take longer showers anyway." Valentina gave Juliana a short kiss and stepped out from under her.

"Fine, I'll put the water to boil."

__

An hour later Valentina and Juliana were sitting on the couch with their legs crossed and a plate of pasta in their hands. As Valentina guessed, Juliana took long enough in her bath and it gave her time to prepare the pasta and a quick sauce she had researched on the internet, with tuna and red sauce. They were both sitting comfortably on the couch and talking about their days.

"So, today the girls and I decided to organize a party for the semester," Juliana said, sipping some of the wine Valentina had poured for them. "Actually the girls came up with the idea and I went along. It'll be fun."

"Carol and Mada are really good at organizing events, I don't doubt it will be fun."

"Uhm, well, it was actually Nora's idea, along with the girls." Juliana looked at Valentina to see her reaction when she mentioned Nora's name. "But I was pretty excited too."

"Ah, Nora." Valentina said drinking her wine too. "I wondered when I would hear her name again."

"You're ok with that, right?" Juliana asked, looking at her girlfriend.

"Of course babe," Valentina smiled at the younger. "It's all cleared up, isn't it? She fancies you, you fancy me, I fancy you."

Juliana laughed when she heard Valentina talking like that. "I'm glad you are babe, and I do fancy you. A lot." Juliana patted Valentina's leg, "But anyway," she continued, "we're looking for a place now and we're going to do a food and beverage price survey... what I could have done today in the market if I had remembered." Valentina smiled at her girlfriend. "But I'll do it another day. You'll come, won't you?"

"Of course I'm going," Valentina got up and took Juliana's plate and glass and went to put it in the sink along with her dirty dishes, "I'm not going to let you alone with that girl anymore." She said returning to the sofa and sitting next to Juliana, close enough to kiss her cheek.

"You don't trust me?" Juliana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do Juls, I don't trust her. And I don't like her." Valentina took a lock of Juliana's hair and began to play with.

"But you trusting me and not trusting her means the same thing, doesn't it?" Juliana said confused.

"No, I don't trust her to leave you alone. In you, I trust my life. I just don't want her to bother you. So with me there she will remember that you are not available. Will never be." Valentina said and then kissed Juliana slowly and sweetly, making her laugh.

"I'll never be available then, right?" Juliana asked amusedly, leaning Valentina on the couch and lying on top of her. "And who's making sure about that?" She asked sinking Valentina on the couch and kissing her neck.

"You will." Valentina answered, making Juliana laugh and raise her head to face her.

"I'll make sure that I'll stay with you forever?" Juliana asked and Valentina smiled, nodding, making Juliana smile back, contemplating the beauty of her girlfriend and the opportunity to have her so close. "Yea, you're right. I'll make sure I'll be with you forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i got a little carried away and this was the most domestic chapter i've ever written in my life, i hope you guys liked it haha
> 
> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK tell me if you're already tired of reading this or if you have some ideas that you want me to write, i'd love to help
> 
> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	14. red sauces and grey articles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit" Juliana heard Valentina yell from the kitchen and went running to see what was happening.

"Val! What's wrong?" 

"I-I don't know!" Valentina was looking at a burnt pan that was on the stove and had another pan on the floor with remnants of red sauce, sauce that was scattered throughout the kitchen and her clothes.

"Come here babe," Juliana said taking Valentina by the arm and leading her out of the kitchen. Already in the living room Juliana held Valentina's face so she could look at her and asked, "Okay, what happened?" Juliana was trying her best not to laugh, because it could have been a more serious problem. But her girlfriend's frightened and confused expression and the state she left the kitchen and how her clothes were all with sauce stains made it all very funny.

"I-I don't know Juls, I was making the pasta and the sauce was already done and I went to put more oil in the pan and suddenly a fire came out of it and I got scared and I dropped all our sauce on the floor and the whole kitchen is a mess and look at my clothes- " Valentina was started sobbing looking at all the mess she made and Juliana couldn't take it anymore and she started lauguing while kissing Valentina's face trying to reassure her that everything was ok. "Babe, babe," Juliana kissed Valentina's forehead, and her cheeks wiping the tears that fell the more she laughed. "It's fine, you're fine, let's just clean the kitchen, okay?"

"Juliana why are you laughing?" Valentina asked angrily looking at Juliana wieh fiery blue eyes. "I could have blown our kitchen, I'm all soaked in sauce, there's sauce all over the kitchen it looks like a crime scene, I don't-I don't understand why you're laughing!" She took Juliana's hands from her face and stood up, pacing the room. "I'm here, scared and you're laughing at me when I could be hurt or cut and-"

"Hey hey hey," Juliana couldn't stop laughing and hugged Valentina behind her back to soothe the girl. "Calm down babe, you're fine, our kitche is fine, I'm not laughingat you but the way it all happened and I know you could've got gottem hurt but this whole situation is just too funny, you're all dirty and," she laughed again and Valentina managed to get out of her arms but Juliana caught her again and pinned her against the wall.

"Let. Me. Go." Valentina said even angrier, trying to pull off the wall but Juliana was stopping her with her body.

"No, not until you forgive me." Juliana said staring at her.

"I won't." Valentina crossed her arms and faced Juliana.

"So we're staying here all night." Juliana stared back.

"I'm fine with that, I sit all day in my office, I don't stand around pacing like you usually do." Valentina replied still annoyed. "I'm not tired. I can stay here all night."

"I'm not tired too. I'm used to stand for a long time. Staying here all night is nothing." Juliana leaned her body closer against Valentina's. "Besides, the view I have here is perfect." Juliana said near Valentina's ear. "I can see the moon from the window."

Valentina shot Juliana a furious look and pushed her so suddenly that Juliana didn't have time to react, when she saw Valentina was already in the kitchen. "I'm going to clean this mess while you can laugh."

"Babe, I'm sorry, okay? Let me help you," Juliana went to the kitchen, smiling. Sometimes she forgot how fast and funny it was to drive Valentina out of her mind.

"Shit, my shirt is all filthy." Valentina whispered when she looked down to herself and then took off her shirt over her head and went looking for a wet cloth to wipe off all the dirt.

"Are you going to clean the kitchen like this?" Juliana asked looking back at Valentina's body.

"Yes." Valentina answered without even looking at her.

"I can't help you with you looking like that, I'm going to get you a shirt." Juliana stepped out of the kitchen and listened when Valentina shouted to her that she would not wear a shirt. Juliana snorted and went back to the kitchen, "Okay then babe. Whatever suits you."

They started cleaning the kitchen taking out all the sauce they could see. Juliana took the pan off the floor, which was upside down, being careful not to cause any more damage, and while trying not to look at Valentina, who was without bra and was leaving Juliana completely distracted.

It took a good 20 minutes to clean the worst part, and it was only then when Juliana decided to said something when they were about to finish, "Are you still mad at me?" Valentina stared at her, Juliana's favorite eyes staring back at her.

"No." Valentina said, shaking her head subtly as well. "Not so much anymore."

"Great." Juliana said and went towards her, holding her by the waist. "That's great, because I've been wanting to do this since I realized you didn't notice this sauce spot below your chin." Juliana leaned toward Valentina and ran her tongue around her neck, close to her jaw, taking out a remnant of sauce that was there, smiling when she realized that Valentina shivered a little as her mouth came into contact with her skin.

"Gracias," Valentina murmured, staring at Juliana.

"And I can confirm that the sauce tasted amazing." Juliana smiled and kissed Valentina's neck again, making the older one shiver even more. "And I think we'll have to order delivery today." She left a trail of kisses right under Valentina's ear, which the taller girl couldn't take anymore and turned her face to find Juliana's mouth and placed hers over it.

Juliana kissed her back for a while and then took Valentina in her arms holding her by her thighs, leaning her against the wall, kissing her harder. Valentina tangled her fingers in Juliana's hair behind her head to maintain the intensity of the kiss, stopping only for breathing, but then reconnecting her lips again. Juliana took one of her hands and placed it on one of Valentina's breasts, stroking her nipple with the slowness she knew her girlfriend hated and loved at the same time.

"Take us to our room." Valentina said between breaths.

"I don't think I can make it that far," Juliana replied putting her hands on Valentina's thighs again and leading her toward the couch, placing Valentina on it and getting on her knees between her, taking off her shirt and then leaning over her girlfriend kissing her mouth with property.

The two were already lost in each other when the intercom of their apartment rang, making Valentina moan in frustration and Juliana stop the kiss on the spot, putting her head on Valentina's shoulder, laughing.

"Of course..." Juliana laughed, planting a kiss on Valentina's neck and heading toward the phone that was still ringing.

"Si?" Juliana answered the phone. "Oh..okay. Yea, she can come up. Gracias." Juliana hung up the phone and headed for her room.

"Who's going up, Juls?" Valentina asked getting off the couch and heading toward her room, meeting Juliana halfway with a shirt in her hands.

"Here babe, put it on. Mada is here." She handed over her shirt and went to get hers that was lying on the side of the couch.

"What is she doing here? Were you doing something together today?" Valentina asked with the shirt already on.

"Not that I remember." Juliana answered as soon as the doorbell rang and she went to open the door, welcoming her friend with a woman Juliana had never seen in her life.

"Juls! Best Friend!" Mada said entering the apartment hugging Juliana. "Vale! My best friend's hot girlfriend!" Madalena went towards Valentina to give her a hug.

"Hi Mada," Valentina said laughing. "You okay?" She asked Mada as Juliana finished greeting the mysterious woman at the door.

"Yeah yeah, I just came to see my favorite couple. I was at a bar near here with Ruth," Mada pointed to the woman, who now had a name and waved them both in greeting and went toward her, holding her by the waist. "What were you doing?" She asked looking at both of them.

"We were going to start preparing things for dinner." Juliana replied looking at Valentina, who smiled towards her.

"Ah, uh. Sure." She opened her purse and pulled out a transparent folder. "I came to bring you this actually, you windhead." She handed the papers to Juliana, who widened her eyes as she realized what it was.

"What is this doing with you?"

"You forgot at the table today when you ran late for internship." Mada laughed, "I thought you would notice it was gone as soon as you got home, but apparently you were too busy for that."

"Yes, Mada. I was, actually." Juliana looked at her friend. "But thanks anyway." She hugged her. "I was going to have to work with some pieces that I have in here before going to bed and if I realize they weren't here I was for sure going to have a stroke." Juliana didn't even like to think about that possibility.

That folder was all her semester drawings that one of her teachers had requested as an extra activity, but that folder was worth much more than just the extra points it will receive. There was a model she had designed for Valentina that she would make and give as a birthday present to her girlfriend, which was not that far. "Thank you, Mada. Really, you saved me from a terrible death." Juliana laughed nervously and hugged her friend again.

"Ok, ok, enough, this apartment is smelling of sex and I need to get out of here." Mada said taking Ruth's hand and heading for the door. "But it looks amazing! The apartment it is. I'll come another day to look at it more calmly, ok?"

"Of course, Mada." Juliana hugged her friend, already at the door.

"You are welcome here anytime." Valentina said hugging her too. "Just warn before, just in case, you know, we're busy."

"Ha! I knew it." Mada pointed at both of them. "I recognize by far the smell of sex in the air." Juliana rolled her eyes. "It's no use denying it, Juliana, I know you. More than anyone." Valentina gave Madalena a look, "more than anyone but Valentina, of course." She smiled at Valentina. "Ok, I'm going. Bye! Love you two! Be careful! Hope your nails are properly trimmed!"

"Bye Mada! Bye Ruth!" Juliana closed the door on her friend's face before she could say anything more shameful. "I hate her." Juliana said leaning against the closed door.

"No, you don't," Valentina went towards her and kissed Juliana's lips. "Shall we order something to eat? I'm starving and I still need to finish an article today." Valentina asked Juliana staring at her.

"Sure babe." Juliana gave her girlfriend a short kiss and went to get her phone so they could choose what to eat.

______

"Ok Valentina, this month's article I wanted something.. how can I say.. more routine you know? So that women could read and forget about the heavy things that are happening every day in their lives." Miguel, Valentina's editor-in-chief, was advising her. "I know you're one of those types of writers who likes to be sassy and transgressive in whatever you write, but there are already thousands of other women like you out there and I kind of want to keep things light in our magazine, you know?"

"Sure, Miguel" Valentina didn't know what other answer to give.

"So why don't you write about... I don't know, this trend of women wanting to have less cheek? What it is called.. bichecto-something. Sure women will identify perfectly with that subject, you women always want to change something in your body... except you of course, I suppose." Miguel looked at Valentina in a way that made her uncomfortable, so she just nodded and headed toward her office, sitting as heavily as possible.

She hated it, she completely hated it. She understands that she couldn't have one hundred percent of control over what she would or could write, but she wanted to at least have a voice so she could debate what she wanted to write or not.

And God knows how much she hates writing about these frivolous subjects.

She wanted to write whatever type os text, but the ones that women would identify with, would help them discover themselves, and to begin to love themselves. She wished she could write texts where women would read and think, "Wow, this article was really written for me." She wanted to write texts that women could share with other women and it would make them grow closer together, love each other more, understand each other more, what is like to be a woman within this society. She wanted to write texts that would woke women up to politics, to art, to being one hundred percent self-owned. But she couldn't.

She didn't know if this impediment came from her boss being a man who didn't sympathize with her thoughts or if he was just completely ignorant. Either way, she would not have the power to choose what to write and would have to deal with it, so it was best to her start writing right away to end this agony.

She was about to start writing when her phone started ringing and her mood instantly changed when she realized who it was.

"Hi babe girl," Valentina answered the phone the way she knew Juliana hated but always laughed at hearing.

"Hi babe, how is your day going?" Juliana asked from the other line.

"Ahm, ok I guess. Yours?"

"Tiring. I'm calling you to ask if you want to come with me to have dinner with my parents, Lupe just called me asking."

"They're already missing you, aren't they?"

"How could they miss me if I was barely home?" Juliana laughed.

"True." Valentina laughed along. "And of course I'll go with you, but you'll have to come pick me up at work, since you brought me." Valentina remembered the youngest.

"I know and that's why I'm calling too. I wanted to confirm the time to pick you up."

"Six pm is ok I guess. Wish it was earlier, tho." Valentina sighed over the phone.

"Me too babe, but time will pass quickly, soon enough I'll be knocking at your door."

Valentina smiled at that. "I hope so. I gotta go, I need to start writing this article this afternoon."

"Ok, I'll let you go. Love you!"

"Love you more"

"Not possible, bye!" Juliana hung up on Valentina's before her her being able to answer back.

__

The hours in the office seemed to never pass. Valentina was in her fourth draft and still had no idea how she would approach the topic Miguel had chosen for her. She was tired and just wanted to be home wrapped in a thick, warm blanket. It was at that moment, after throwing away her fifth draft, that she heard a familiar voice from the hallways that made her heart race and she immediately looked at the clock, realizing it was not even twenty to six.

She got up and met Juliana standing in the hall talking to Roberto, one of the new writers who worked with her. As soon as Juliana realized that Valentina was heading towards her she looked at her smiling and opening her arms so that Valentina could hug her.

"Hi! Why are you here early or is my phone time wrong?" Valentina looked at Juliana with a confused look.

"No, I came early." Juliana put a hand on her waist. "I wanted to surprise you and bring you coffee." She handed a cup of coffee to Valentina, who thanked her with a kiss on her cheek, smiling.

"Gracias."

"You're welcome. Now I need to go to the bathroom first because I didn't go to while I was at the internship and I'm peeing myself." Juliana said near Valentina's ear so that the man, who was still standing like a door, couldn't hear, making the older woman laugh.

"You know the way, I'll wait for you in my office." Juliana nodded and headed for the bathroom while Valentina returned to her office. She only realized that Roberto was following her as she sat at her desk to start packing her things.

"Okay, Val, you need to introduce me to this woman. Is she your friend? Close friend, it seems." Roberto spoke with an enthusiasm that Valentina wasn't a fan of. And since when did he call her by her nickname? She didn't remember giving enough intimacy for him to do that.

"Roberto," Valentina said laughing a little. "How long have you been working here?"

"Two months" He replied looking at the door. "But so, are you going to introduce me to her or not? I'm sure with your help I can at least get her to dinner, just talk about me and-"

"I'm back!" Juliana said entering the room, looking visibly relieved.

"Hi Juliana! You're back." Roberto looked at Juliana nervously and back at Valentina with a pleading look.

"Ready?" Juliana asked Valentina, after frowning confused at Roberto.

"Ahm, yes." Valentina answered amusedly, rising from her chair.

"Wait, Vale, ahm, Juliana, will you come back here again?" Roberto asked trying to look casual.

"Ahm.. yes?" Juliana answered without understanding anything. She looked at Valentina who seemed like she was trying to hold a smile and got even more confused.

"I was wondering if we could go out sometime." Roberto said with confidence that Juliana, at the same time she found it sweet, she felt pity. She looked at Valentina who was now fully smiling, not longer able to hold it.

"Uhm, Robe-Roberto right?" Juliana asked confirming, and he nodded. "How long have you been working here?" Juliana asked carefully looking at the man, that was standing in front of her with his hands in his pocket.

"Yes, two months. Why did you two ask me that?" Roberto asked confused looking at both, while Valentina stopped beside Juliana and put her hand on her waist.

"Oh hello ladies! Juls, I can't believe you came to see Valentina and you didn't go see me!" Danna showed up at Valentina's office just as she was about to say that she and Juliana were a couple.

She came into the room and hugged Juliana, who hugged her back with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, Dan. I didn't know you were still here and I'm not taking long, we're going to have dinner with my parents." Juliana answered Danna and looked quickly at Roberto to see if he understood that they were a couple.

"Ok, I see you guys are a little busy here so," Roberto interrupted the conversation and turned to Juliana, "I don't want to sound pushy but.. can I get your number?"

Juliana widened her eyes at that and looked at Valentina who couldn't believe he still didn't realize she and Juliana had something.

"Why do you need Juliana's phone Roberto?" Danna asked Roberto.

"I don't know, maybe we could grab some lunch sometime?" He said, looking at Juliana with a smile on his face.

"You do realize that her girlfriend is right in front of you, right?" Danna asked the million dollar question. 

"Girlfriend? You two are girlfriends?" He asked pointing at both of them. "Like, girlfriends? As in.. are you gay?" He asked pointing at Valentina. "And you're too?" He asked Juliana, who nodded in confusion.

"That's the way it works for gay couples Roberto," Valentina replied amusedly and looked at Juliana, who wasn't finding the situation amusing at all. "Anyway, we gotta go." Valentina said leaving the room and taking Juliana's hand in hers. "Having dinner with the in laws."

"Ok, that was awkward, but bye girls" Danna said hugging Juliana again as she left Valentina's office. "And don't forget to tell me when your party is happening!"

"Of course we won't forget to tell you Danna. As if you were going to leave me alone until you found out the date." Valentina said laughing as Roberto left the office too, stopping in front of them and saying, "Ok, ahm, goodbye to you then" and went down the hallway.

"Ok, what was that?" Danna asked Juliana as Valentina closed the room.

"He didn't know I was dating Val and asked my number to go out with him." Juliana said laughing softly, "poor thing."

"Seriously, I'm still amazed when there are people that we see almost daily and that still don't know we're dating." Valentina said going back to both and taking Juliana's hand. "I mean, how?"

"He's new here, Val, he's not required to know that." Danna said and they both agreed. "But ok, I'm going back to my office because I still need to finish making this cover and I'm far from done. See you soon Juls! Bye Val!"

"That was a first." Juliana said as they waited for the elevator.

"What is?" Valentina asked, running a hand over Juliana's forehead to brush a hair out of the way.

"A man hitting on me." Juliana said smiling and getting into the elevator that had arrived on their floor. "It feels weird."

"A good weird? Or bad weird?" Valentina asked leaning against the wall next to Juliana.

"I don't know.. just weird." Juliana turned to her. "If my mother asks something, do not mention last night's accident in the kitchen. Ok?" Juliana asked looking at Valentina, who answered with amusement, "God forbid, imagine how much she'd complain of our irresponsability." 

"Mine? If i remember well you were the one who almost exploded out brand new apartment." Juliana said laughing.

"Ha ha. Very funny.

"So.. how's life in the apartment? Everything ok so far?" Lupita asked when everyone was seated at the table ready for dinner. "Has something exploded yet?" She asked with amusement, she just didn't know that Valentina would choke on the wine she was drinking, causing Juliana to get up to assist her girlfriend who was red as a shrimp.

"What? No, Lupe, why do you ask?" Valentina said quickly, trying to control her breath. "It's all perfect we're doing well, isn't it Juls?" Valentina looked anxiously at Juliana, waiting to get some support from her girlfriend.

"Yes, Ma. It's fine," Juliana said smoothing out Valentina's hair to soothe her. "It's all ok." She turned to her mother. "We're just getting used to this food-making routine, but we're doing fine."

"Ahm, right.. are you feeling better, Vale?" Lupe asked Valentina, who was still red.

"Yes, I am Lupe, thank you." Valentina smiled at her and turned her attention to her plate.

"So you are cooking every day?" Panchito asked, participating in the conversation.

"Ahm, not every, sometimes we ask for a delivery." Juliana answered her stepfather.

"Juli, you know that asking for food is not always good! And you don't know how these foods are made." Lupita told Juliana, who rolled her eyes.

"Ma, it's not like these places aren't supervised and their food are made in dirty places, of course not." Juliana drank some juice, "and we don't order every night. Just when we feel like we don't want to cook. This week has been very tiring with moving and organizing everything and work and college. But we are settling in." Juliana smiled at Valentina, who had already regained her color.

"Ok, ok. But if you need anything you know you can come and ask me for help, right?" Lupita looked at both of them, waiting for an answer that came in the shape of them both nodding. "Ok.. how's college Juli? The semester is ending, right?"

"Uhum, there's only two weeks left. Next week we'll have exams and then we'll have a party. I'm organizing with the girls."

"Party? Why a party?" Lupita asked confused.

"What do you mean why a party, Ma, a party to celebrate the end of the semester and finally some well deserved holidays so we can rest, that's what the party is for." Juliana answered Lupita.

"Um, I see. Are you going too, Val?"

"Of course Lupe," Valentina replied smiling. "I won't miss this party for anything." She smiled at Juliana who rolled her eyes and the rest of the dinner went their normal way.

__

"God, this day was a pain in my ass." Valentina said lying on the bed, already changed and ready to sleep.

"Why?" Juilana asked, already lying in bed reading something on her phone.

"Miguel gave me another pointless and uninteresting subject for me to write about." Valentina responded by putting her arm over her eyes with a sigh.

"Aw babe." Juliana dropped her phone. "What is it about this time?"

"Bichectomy."

Juliana couldn't help laughing when Valentina said the theme. It had nothing to do with her, not even close to why Valentina had wanted to become a journalist. "What?" she asked.

"Juls, it's not funny." Valentina said whinning.

"I know babe, I'm sorry." She lied down next to Valentina, leaning her body over her elbow while with her free hand she took Valentina's arm off her face. "I laughed because it's a theme I would never, ever, imagine you writing about. Unless it put women's lives in danger, but until now, it only makes their faces look less round." Juliana explained herself. "Can I ask you something?" Juliana asked stroking Valentina's face.

"Sure," Valentina turned to her.

"Why don't you quit this job?" Juliana asked carefully, not knowing what would be her girlfriend's reaction, whose response was to snort and straighten up in bed, sitting in front of Juliana with her legs crossed, playing with her hands in front of her.

"I already thought about that.." She said not looking at Juliana. "But I don't know.. I was so excited when I got this job, you know? It's not in any of my family companies, it was a job I got on my own and I like working there. Well, at least I did, since Miguel took the place of managing director of the magazine I don't know.. it's different."

"I know Val," Juliana said sitting in front of Valentina. "But you've been unhappy there, and it's been for a while, you are not writing what you want and, ok, I know that if the magazine is not yours you will not write what you always want, but surely there must be some magazine out there that comes closer to what you believe and your work ethics."

"Yeah, probably. But I don't want to change jobs. Eva will say she was right all along and that I should stop wasting my time and go to work in one of the family magazines."

"I don't totally disagree with her you know.. and this isn't about what Eva thinks, it's about you doing what makes you happy. And this magazine is not making you happy." Juliana paused to think of the words she was about to say next, very carefully, because she knew how much her girlfriend hated being under the safety of her last name. "You could work in any magazine you wanted. And I think you would be helping a lot more women if you were really writing what you want. You have an amazing gift my love, you shouldn't stay in places that don't appreciate your willpower and talent." Juliana touched Valentina's chin to make her look at her. "It's okay to take a little advantage of your surname if it's to do good for someone." Juliana smiled sweetly at Valentina, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, ok. I'll think about it." Valentina got up her seat and went behind Juliana, "Come on, lay down, let's go to sleep. I want to be the biggest spoon tonight, I want to hold you." Valentina said as she lifted the blanket so that Juliana could slip into it and hugged her behind her back. "Jesus, you smell so good." Valentina said as she molded her body with Juliana's and kissed her neck. "And you're so warm babe." She said softly.

Juliana smiled and took her girlfriend's arm around her waist, bringing her hand to her mouth and giving it a kiss, leaving it there while she held her as close as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK tell me if you're already tired of reading this or if you have some ideas that you want me to write, i'd love to help
> 
> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	15. paper rings - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello!
> 
> I'm sorry for my delay posting this chapter but it was for a good cause and I hope you guys you like it as much as I am loving writing it.
> 
> Some of you that follows me on twitter must've noticed by now that I absolutely LOVE Taylor Swift and her new album is on replay for the last ten days. And if you are a Taylor lover as I am you know that the new album has this new song called Paper Rings, which the chorus matches Juliantina's relationship perfectly and the rest of the music kind of reminds us of their relationship as well.
> 
> So that's what this is chapter is about, I kinda got inspired by the music and wrote this chapter trying to match the lyric with their lives, but it got huge so here's the part 1, with 7k words haha.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027

"Val,"

"No, please, five more minutes, just five more." Valentina whimpers as she turns her body to face Juliana's and pokes her head under Juliana's neck, feeling the morning heat of her body and Valentina's favorite scent in the whole world, she feels herself being lulled all over again and goes back to sleep.

"Val, I need to finish organizing things for the party that, I don't know if you remember, but it's happening today and I still have to go to the internship. And you work." Juliana wrapped her arms around Valentina's body and stroked her hair tenderly, feeling her girlfriend tighten her hold on her even more.

"No." Valentina grunted making Juliana laugh.

"Why are you being such a brat? Today is Friday, tomorrow you don't work. You were supposed to be full of energy to finally get rid of work for at least two full days." She continued to straighten the older woman's hair.

"It doesn't matter if today is the last day of the week, any minute I spend in that place is horrible lately." Valentina spoke in a muffled voice because her mouth was almost glued to Juliana's body. "And to make matters worse today Miguel decided to have a surprise meeting with the writers to talk about who knows what." She snorted.

"Do you think things will get worse?"

"Well, it can't be worse that it already is." Valentina answered, lying on her back with her eyes closed.

It had been 2 weeks since Valentina had written the article on bichectomy, which she had hated writing, but apparently they received an incredible feedback, as the next two articles Valentina was going to write for the magazine had already been picked and it was all about the same thing: cosmetic surgery.

Valentina then decided to talk to Miguel and ask if he could choose someone else to write these columns in her place, she said she wanted to write something more important for women, really important. Miguel laughed and said that Valentina is the perfect woman to be writing these columns and that he could not imagine anyone else in her place doing a job she already did with such mastery.

Valentina didn't know what else to say, so she decided not to try anymore. She just didn't know how long she could handle writing all these things that, for her, were of no use to women and didn't serve the real purpose of what was her real goal of graduating in journalism, which was to help people, women mainly, to find themselves, and somehow touch their heart with what she wrote.

So far, the only thing Valentina inspired these women to touch was the arm of the nearest surgeon for them to undergo some aesthetic production.

"You can always leave, you know." Juliana responded by touching Valentina's arm.

"Yea, I know." Valentina got up in bed and faced Juliana. "But today we'll party and have fun like never before." She leaned over and kissed Juliana. "Right?" She asked when they both stopped kissing and stared into her favorite chocolates eyes.

"Deal." Juliana smiled at Valentina and gave a quick kiss before heading towards the kitchen, saying "Go take your shower and I'll prepare something very fast so we can eat. I have to meet the girls at nine o'clock."

Valentina smiled as she realized how excited her girlfriend was for this party and did what she was told, heading for the bathroom.

__

"Hey, Miguel, what time will the meeting begin?" Valentina asked leaning against her boss's door, wanting more than anything to get out of that place.

It was almost five o'clock in the afternoon and he had not hinted that it would start anytime soon. She was begging him to cancel internally.

"We'll start at six o'clock Valentina, probably. I'm waiting for one of my partners to arrive. Why the hurry, anything to do this Friday?" He asked staring at her. "Well, of course there is, a beautiful womanlike you should always have the busiest Fridays."

It was the second kind of comment about her beauty he was throwing at her this week, he had never done that before and it was starting to make her very uncomfortable.

"Ahm, yes. I'm going to a party my girlfriend is organizing." She answered him and couldn't help but noticing the slight change in his expression when she mentioned Juliana. Valentina had been working for the magazine for more than eight months, and he already knew Valentina was dating a woman, and although he had never met Juliana, he had seen her pictures in her office.

"Oh, it's true. You date a woman.. a real waste for both of you, she's also very beautiful." He gave her a cynical smile, making her hate him right there. She never thought much of him, now she was sure she didn't like him. "How long have you been together?

"For a long time." She answered, when in fact she wanted to scream that it was none of his business. "I'll wait for this partner to arrive in my office." She said leaving without him being able to say anything else that would make her want to commit a crime.

__

After an hour waiting to be called to the damn meeting, Valentina was almost throwing it all away through the window and leaving. This was before Juliana called her.

"Hey babe, are you in your way?" Valentina heard Juliana's excited voice over the phone and couldn't help but smile. She knew that, no matter how bad her day might have been, she knew that just by hearing Juliana's voice it would make her day a little better.

"Hi love, and uhm, no." Valentina chewed the side of her cheek, a movement she always made when she was angry and could do nothing to improve her situation. "The meeting hasn't started yet and I have to stay for her until the end.. I'm sorry, I don't think I can make it to the party on time, at least at the beginning."

"Aw Val, that's ok. But you're still coming right?" Juliana asked and Valentina could feel her anxiety. "I mean, if you're very tired of course you can go home and I'll meet you there in minutes, I don't want to make you come just because I organized and the party won't be the same without you anyway."

Valentina smiled when she heard Juliana say that. "Juls, of course I'm still going and of course you would stay there even if I didn't go, I wouldn't let you miss this party for anything, it was the only thing you put your perfectionist mind to think about for the last three weeks, I wouldn't let you miss it because of me. I'll be there, I'll just arrive a bit late."

"Okay then," Valentina could feel Juliana smiling across the line. "I'll see you there. I'll leave your dress on our bed."

Valentina smiled when she remembered that Juliana, in addition to preparing for finals and organizing a party, had decided that she would make a dress for Valentina to go to the party, but she didn't let Valentina know what it was. She just knew what Juliana was doing, and that was enough. All the clothes Juliana ever made for her without her being able to choose fabric, color or cut were perfect on her. Juliana wouldn't go wrong this time.

"Ok babe. I'll let you go now. Are you leaving the internship?" Valentina asked while noticing a movement in the hallway of the company.

"Yes, I'm going to take the bus now."

"Okay, take care. I think the meeting will start now." Valentina said getting up from the chair.

"Ok babe, i love you. See you later."

"Love you more, bye!" Valentina hung up the phone and headed for the door. "Hey," she called Roberto, "is this the partner we were waiting for?"

"Yes, Miguel is calling us to his office actually." He gave Valentina a friendly smile and gave her the way to pass in front of him.

In the meeting room almost all the writers were already seated somewhere in the chair, along with Miguel and a short man with glasses and black hair, sitting beside him.

Valentina sat next to Roberto and waited until Miguel could begin this blessed meeting, which she hoped would be no longer than necessary.

"So guys," Miguel got up from the table. "I would like to apologize for the delay and I know that you all must be dying to leave and enjoy this friday evening, but I ask for just a little patience. Today we will talk about new things that will renew the face of our magazine, because it's time." Miguel looked at everyone at the table with an optimistic smile, and Valentina wanted more than anything right now that he would change everything for the better, whatever he was going to change in the magazine.

But boy, could she be so wrong?

The meeting lasted almost two hours and Valentina couldn't stand sitting in that chair anymore, listening to everything Miguel was talking about, and sometimes his strange partner.

It turns out that the famous partner, is a new shareholder of the magazine who wants to change the face of the magazine to a more feminine one. Where women might want to shop and fall in love with the cover and buy the products they offer. The only problem for Valentina, is that this new face they are targeting is not the same as Valentina hoped it was: a magazine that really inspired women.

The type of magazine Miguel was thinking of was a magazine based entirely on their products and sales, with shallow and with no depth articles. That would talk about weight loss and new diets, make-ups and clothes. New trends in the operating tables. Interviews with women teaching how to have the perfect body.

And Valentina couldn't hate the route the magazine was taking any more.

She had chosen to intern at this magazine while in college because she was free to sometimes choose what she wants to talk about, and she, as a woman dating another woman, after a few long months of understanding, thought she was more than fit to write about that kind of topic. Helping other women or teens who are going through the same thing, or something like what she and Juliana had been through. And that's what drew her want when she spotted the internship and went to talk to Cida, the magazine's former boss.

Cida had been in office for over twenty years and loved what she was doing. When Valentina started working on M magazine, she heard all the writers say that Cida was like Miranda, from Devil Wears Prada, but only quite the opposite, and that's what Cida really was. Attentive, helpful, caring for the staff, helping as much as she could without giving it all by tray. She cared about the welfare of the staff and their mental health as well.

Cida had been one of the biggest reasons Valentina had decided to go work for the magazine, because she had the kind of ethics Valentina wanted to follow when working as a journalist. So it was no doubt that Valentina was devastated when she found out that Cida was leaving the magazine indefinitely, with no one knowing why she was going, and with her also not reporting a hundred percent the reason, she just said she needed to take sometime off for her and her family and now was the perfect time. And so Cida was gone. And Valentina's number one inspiration inside the magazine.

Although Cida had never spoken about it, everyone wondered why she had had to take these vacations right now. The magazine sales numbers weren't doing well, and the changes Cida had made weren't being effective. So Cida left and Miguel joins the game. And as soon as he took her place the changes he made could already be noticed in his first month in charge.

Sales improved a little over the next fortnight, which made the shareholders happy and Miguel kept his place until now.

Valentina was happy, she just didn't know that for magazine sales to be good, she'd have to totally forget about her real journalistic side and start to write such vague articles that literally would hurt her ethic work and vision of the world.

"So with these new changes we will be sure that magazine sales will triple and we will be back to normal." Miguel finished the meeting and Valetina looked at her phone to see the time, it was past eight.

Everyone was getting up and out of the room, Valentina waited a while sitting until people were gone and she took the moment to breathe a little. She wasn't sure what the magazine's course would be in sales figures, but she was sure that whatever it was she'd wrote for that to happen she'd hate.

Valentina ran a hand through her hair, and with a sigh she got up from her chair and when she turned around she almost tripped over Miguel, who was heading toward her.

"Oops, sorry." Valentina said holding on to his arms to keep her balance. "I didn't see you were there." She released him and swerved toward the door.

"Did you like the changes?" Miguel's voice made her stop halfway and turn to him.

"Uhm, I hope they help the magazine with its goal, which is to sell." Valentina said staring at him, "And uhm, well.. I have to go now, have a good night." She said goodbye and turned back toward the door.

"I know you didn't like the changes so much, Valentina." Miguel's voice made her stop again halfway. "I know you wanted a little more freedom to write but first we have to sell. The stories you want to write don't sell. Women who are our target audience don't care about these things." Miguel approached Valentina, who had already turned around to face him. "Just give us a little time and maybe you can get back to writing your inspiring stories.. or if you want to, you can go to my office tomorrow.. on Monday, I mean. Or you can talk to me today, we're going to a bar nearby to celebrate the changes, obviously you are invited."

"Ahm, no thanks." Valentina took a step back. "I'm going to my girlfriend's party today, as I had told you... bye Miguel." Valentina turned toward the door and didn't even hear what Miguel said before she left.

__

"Juls?" Valentina asks when Juliana finally answers her call, "Juls, the sound is too loud, can you hear me?"

Juliana doesn't answer right away and Valentina only hears a few laughs on the other end of the line, until the noise starts to subside and she can finally hear her girlfriend's voice.

"Val! Babe, are you near?"

"Not yet Juls, I just got home and I'm going to take a shower and change. I'm just calling to let you know that I should be there in a few minutes." Valentina responds Juliana taking the black strappy dress that her girlfriend had made for her. "And wow.. this dress is beautiful babe. Thank you so much. I can't wait for you to see me in it." Valentina said and laughed as she heard Juliana's shrieks on the other end.

"Yes! I knew you were going to love it! And I can't wait to see it on you too Val.. and to take it off later. I made it light that way to make my life easier too, to take it off by just taking the thin straps off your shoulders and let the dress fall.. maybe it was a little selfish of me."

Valentina smiled and closed her eyes at what Juliana said and continued, "Okay, you smart ass, let me go and get ready so I can get to this party as soon as possible."

"Please! It's too boring without you here." Juliana said. "And I'm pouting right so you know bored I am."

"Ah, yeah," Valentina laughed. "Juliana, I know when you're a little drunk by just hearing your voice. I'm sure this party is more interesting than you say. But soon enough I'll be there, bye babe."

__

"Is she close?" Carol asked as soon as Juls got back from the call.

"Is she still coming?" Mada asked.

"Yes she's still coming, no she's not around. Her meeting was over late and she called me to let me know she had just arrived home and that she had loved the dress," Juliana smiled at her friends. "She should be here in a few minutes."

"She loving the dress is nothing new, anything you do for her she will love." Mada said rolling her eyes.

"Who will love which dress?" Nora arrived asking the girls.

"Valentina loved the dress Juls made for her, but that's nothing new." Mada answered Nora.

"Did you make a dress for Valentina just to wear tonight?" Nora asked Juliana, who only nodded. "Wow, Valentina must be the luckiest woman in the world." Nora said staring at Juliana.

"She totally is," Mada answered for Juliana, "sometimes I wanted to be in Vale's shoes because Juls is totally material girlfriend. But Juliana never gave really cared about my investments on her so I had to become her best friend. Oh, there's my girl!" Mada said pointing to Ruth, "I'll go get her." Mada moved toward her but without first stopping by Nora's ear saying, "You should try to be just Juls's friend too." making Nora look toward her as she went to meet Ruth.

"I'll go around the party to see if everything's okay." Juliana said and left before any of the girls could say anything.

__

"There are a lot of people here we don't know, right?" Juliana approached Carol and Nora who were sitting at a table.

"Yes! A lot of people out of our college too, I'd say our party is a success!" Nora said excitedly smiling at Juliana, who smiled back.

"I also agree, and it didn't take as much work as I thought it would." Carol said joining the conversation.

"We can do it every end of the semester! And so many people have bought the tickets that the money will pay for all the expenses and we will still be able to split to the four of us, as a profit. It's perfect!" Nora said and high fived Carol that was as excited as she was. "Where is Mada?" Nora asked looking around.

"I have no idea, the last I saw her she was with Ruth and that's it." Carol said.

"They must be somewhere indoors or dancing, which is what I am going to do now." Juliana said getting up from the table and pulling Carol's hand for her to go along. "Come on, Nora!" She called Nora too and all three went to the dance floor.

__

Valentina arrived at the party an hour after talking to Juliana on the phone. And from what she can tell as soon as she entered, the party was a success.

It was completely full of people dancing and drinking and smiling. The kind of place Valentina wanted to be in for a little relaxation, she just needed one person to get even better.

She started to walk around the party until unintentionally a man bumped into her, nearly dropping the drink he was holding on top of her dress.

"Fuck, I'm sorry!" The man apologized to Valentina. "And wow, you're really pretty." He smiled at her.

"Ahm, thank you. Excuse me." Valentina broke free from him and continued her search to find Juliana, but the man who had bumped into her apparently had other plans for her.

"Hey, don't be so fast!" He took her arm carefully and when she turned around he was smiling at her, a smile that Valentina decided was nice but she wasn't interested at all. "I'm Thiago, your name is?"

"Valentina," She took her arm from his hand and continued, "I'm sorry Thiago, but I really need to find.."

"Hey Vale!" Mada appeared interrupting her conversation with the man with a bear hug. "You're finally here! Juliana was almost sending you a search group out for you!" Mada said laughing. "It's a lie, I haven't seen her in a while but she probably must have done it." she laughed and Valentina realized that Mada was a little too drunk.

"Yea, I kind of got stuck waiting for a driver to pick me up," she replied her. "Hi Ruth!" Valentina greeted Mada's girlfriend who greeted her back, and realized that she too was already a little drunk. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"Who?" Mada asked Valentina confused as she drank some liquid in a red plastic cup. "Hey, do you want a drink? Come on, let's get you one." Mada pulled Valentina by the arm and led her deeper into the party.

"Hey hey hey, Vale!" Carol said when she saw Valentina approaching the bar and hugged her. "You're finally here!"

"Wow even you, Carol?" Valentina said laughing and hugging her back when she realized that Carol was drunk too.

"Carol being like that just means the party is really good." Valentina heard someone speak and when she turned her back looking for the owner of that voice she saw Nora smiling at her.

"Oh, hi Nora," Valentina smiled back and extended a hand to greet her, but Nora pulled her arm and hugged her.

"It's good to see you again, Valentina." Nora took Valentina's face in her hands so she could focus only on what she was going to say. "And I know that how we met for the first time.. well it wasn't one of my best moments. But it's not all my fault you know! Why did Juliana had to be incredibly beautiful like that?? And still date a woman as beautiful as she is? Ok, you're not so beautiful but you are for sure the hottest couple I've ever seen and it just makes me want to date someone but I know it won't be as beautiful as your relationship."

Nora was saying so many quick things at the same time that Valentina was having a little trouble trying to understand everything. She looked to Mada, Carol and Ruth for some help but the three were trying to contain their laughter.

"Hey, look at me," Nora said smiling and bringing Valentina's focus back to her. "I just want to say that I don't want anything more with Juliana." She stopped to think and said again, "well I really wanted to but she wants nothing to do with me so I will respect her, and respect you, and respect me, and you don't have to worry about me because I respect you," she I said pointing a finger at Valentina, "and I respect her, too much, and I will not try anything else." She took the hand that was still on Valentina's face and crossed both index fingers kissing them twice and said, "I promise."

"Ahm, thank you. Nora." Valentina said confused.

"Here you are!" Thiago came back to look for her. "And this is where I really wanted to take you, can I buy you a drink?" He asked anxiously.

"Ahm.. who are you?" Nora asked Thiago but before he could answer she continued, "I don't know if you noticed but this party is an open bar kind of party, which means you don't buy anything here, so get out." She turned to Valentina. "Juliana is on the porch." And she headed for the dance floor, leaving everyone very confused.

"Ahm, excuse me." Valentina said getting rid of Thiago and saying goodbye to Juliana's friends, who at this moment were all laughing at the show Nora had given.

Half an hour later Juliana was worried because Valentina hadn't appeared yet, so she decided to leave the noise and go to a quieter place to call her girlfriend, but all attempts were invalid because Valentina didn't answer the calls. She then decided to stay on the porch in case Valentina calls and she doesn't listen due to the party noise.

"Hello," Juliana was startled to hear that very close to her ear and when she turned around, the smile that was on her face could be seen across the street. "You come here often?" Valentina asked smiling as she stood in front of Juliana.

Not even if she wanted to move she would be able because her body wasn't obbeying her anymore. Juliana's lips were a little parted, almost holding her breath, her eyes running up and down Valentina's entire body.

"Do you speak?" Valentina laughed, breaking the spell that seemed to have settled since Juliana laid eyes on hers. Juliana winked at Valentina in confusion. "I'm Valentina." Valentina held out her hand so that Juliana could shake it.

Juliana laughed at the situation and decided to play along, reaching out and shaking Valentina's hand. "Hello Valentina, I'm Juliana." She smiled at her girlfriend.

"What are you doing here Juliana? The party inside looks so good." Valentina stands beside Juliana on the porch.

"Just getting some air, seeing the moon.. it seems to be higher and farther today." Juliana said staring at the night sky.

"Yea, high like your friends at the party, I don't think there's anyone sober." Valentina said laughing. "Are you sober?" She moved closer to Juliana, looking at her girlfriend's outfit, which consisted of high-waisted jeans, a black all star, a cropped mustard-colored blouse, and a black jacket over it.

One of the things Valentina loved most about Juliana was that even though she was a fashion designer and had the ability to design the most beautiful dresses, and that she could buy her better clothes now too, Juliana never lost her love for one good jeans and an old all star. And she can look absurdly beautiful in it.

"Yeah, I'm sober," Juliana smiled at her, "well, at least sober enough." She turned around, "I'm kind of waiting for someone to arrive at the party and I want her to see me in a better state than my friends, but she's taking forever."

"Oh," Valentina approached Juliana, "Who is she?" She stroked Juliana's hair, that was all over the place because of the windy night.

"You know.. just a friend." Juliana smiled at Valentina, who broke into Juliana's personal space and kissed the black-haired girl's lips, holding her by the waist making their bodies get closer together.

"Why did you take so long to arrive?" Juliana asked breaking the kiss and looking at Valentina.

"Well, after that hellish meeting that never ended, when I was finally ready I asked for an uber for me and the first three drivers canceled, and then when I saw half an hour had passed." Valentina gave Juliana a quick kiss. "But I'm here now." She smiled at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, looking hot as hell." Juliana laid on her back on the porch and brought Valentina's body to stand in front of hers holding her waist. "I kinda want to go home right now." She whispered in Valentina's ear.

"Sorry babe," Valentina laughed disconnecting from Juliana's body, "I didn't have a very good day and what I want most is to forget about it drinking and dancing with you." She approached Juliana again and spoke in her ear, "You look so good, so so good too and I kinda just really want to go home too but let's get waisted first, ok? It's been a while." She kissed Juliana's cheek and dragged her to the party with her.

__

"Have you had anything to drink?" Juliana asked pulling Valentina closer to her so she could hear the question.

"Nope!" Valentina shouted between the music. "Mada wanted to give me one but I wanted to find you first." She smiled at Juliana.

"Okay, then let's solve this problem first." She gripped Valentina's hand tighter and guided her through the party, until she reached the bar and picked up Valentina's favorite party drink, which she had specifically chosen for it.

"Oh, this is delicious!" Valentina said smiling while drinking, "did you choose just for me?"

"It was thinking of you but anyone can actually ask for it," Juliana smiled and Valentina approached, giving a kiss behind her ear. "Let's finish these drinks and go to the dance floor because that's the only place I want to stay tonight."

They finished their drinks and went straight to the dance floor just as Taki Taki, one of Valentinas' favorite songs, was starting. They danced the whole song together, choreographing to each other and laughing when Valentina, in all her clumsiness, tripped over a few people at times.

It didn't take long for Carol, Mada and Ruth to find them and the five danced the other songs all together for hours, dividing their time between going to the bar to drink and going back to the dance floor, lost a little in a drunken cloud, the girls celebrating the end of a semester while Valentina just wanted to forget all the troubles and doubts she had at work.

Juliana had realized that Valentina didn't want to say anything about work, and even if she did, it wasn't time to think about problems. She just wanted her girlfriend to have the best time tonight and the next day they would think about the problems.

The five were lost between laughter and totally unsynchronized dance moves, when Valentina felt a hand behind her touch her belly and someone started dancing along with her, but she was so lost in the music she thought it was one of the girls. Until she felt the hand that was gripping her come out of her body with a sudden movement that made her stumble a little, and when she opened her eyes she saw Juliana with a rage in her eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked Valentina, but she didn't know what to say or why Juliana was so angry with her, until she realized Juliana wasn't looking at her but at someone behind her. When she turned, she saw Thiago behind her with a look as annoyed as.

"What the fuck are YOU doing?" He asked Juliana annoyed.

Juliana took Valentina's arm and placed her behind her, protecting Valentina with her body.

"Who do you think you are to get behind women and start dancing with them without asking permission?" Juliana asked now screaming, with Valentina behind her holding her arm not knowing what to do. She didn't know it was Thiago behind her, she never imagined it was going to be him. She looked around to try to find some help with the girls but they were as unresponsive as she was.

"She seemed to be enjoying it, I didn't see her trying to get rid of me." Thiago spoke with a mischievous smile on his lips, making Valentina shake her head with a confused expression. "Did you see?"

"I didn't know it was him!" Valentina tried to say but her voice came out low. She pulled Juliana so she would look her in the eye and repeated what she said. "I didn't know it was him!" She took Juliana's face in her hands to try to pierce the whole truth she was trying to tell her. She felt Juliana's expression of anger subside but the black-haired girl said nothing and turned to the man again.

"Look, I don't know who you are or who invited you to my party, but since you're here I'll teach you a little about how to be a polite man and before you dance with any woman you ask her for her permission. And mainly find out if she has a girlfriend or not. Like Valentina is my girlfriend." She took Valentina's hand that was intertwined with hers and raised so he could see. "See? Girlfriends. Now get out of here."

"What? She's not your girlfriend, you're just saying that so I can go but I rather go after she tells me to go, not you." Thiago said approaching the two, and when Juliana was going to approach him Valentina pulled her arm and kissed her deeply, placing her hand on the back of Juliana to bring her closer to her.

When she released Juliana and faced Thiago he didn't have a pleasant expression, "See? Girlfriends. Now piss off. And leave the party, I don't want to have to meet you here again." Valentina, who was now angry, stepped in front of Juliana.

"What? I'm not leaving, I paid for it and I'll stay here!" Thiago said irritably.

"You've been here long enough to have spent what you paid for the ticket. And if you don't leave by your own, I'll have the party security to kick you out of here." Juliana said staring at him. "It's your choice."

Thiago looked at Juliana and Valentina and now the girls that was behind them staring at him too. He snorted and turned his back on them.

"I'll make sure he's gone and ask the security guards to not let him in again." Carol said and went after him.

"Juls," Valentina said turning to Juliana.

"I'll get some air," Juliana said turning around, not before taking Valentina's hand and asking her, "are you coming with me?"

Valentina smiled at her and followed her back to the porch.

"I'm sorry Juls, I didn't see that he was behind me I thought it was one of the girls and-"

"Hey, Val, you don't have to apologize for anything, it wasn't your fault." Juliana said putting her hands on Valentina's face. "I know you didn't realize that either, you don't have to apologize to me. I need to apologize to you, I was kind of explosive there." Juliana looked at Valentina with a half smile.

"Yea.. I haven't seen you so angry in a while." Valentina leaned against the porch and brought Juliana's body to be with hers. "You ok?" she asked, straightening her girlfriend's hair that was close to her forehead.

"Yea, I am." Juliana answered smiling.

"You know, it was kind of weird the first moment I realized you were angry but when I understood the reason for it and it was kinda hot." Valentina smiled at Juliana. "But then I was afraid that you thought I'd let him dance with me and then I was really worried." She widened her eyes. "But now I just think it was hot. Your jealousy."

"I wasn't jealous!" Juliana snorted in indignation at Valentina implying that she was jealous. "I was worried because he was harassing you and I would never imagine you would be dancing with another man like that."

"So.. if it was a woman you wouldn't mind at all?" Valentina asked with amusement.

"Well, not but-"

"So you're just jealous of me with men?" Valentina raised an eyebrow.

"I-no." Juliana stared at Valentina not knowing what to say. "Well.. yes." She admitted after a few seconds.

"Victory!" Valentina punched the air with a clenched fist in celebration of the fact that Juliana had finally admitted that she was jealous of her. "I knew it!" She kissed Juliana laughing.

"Val," Juliana laughed trying to stop the kisses of the brunette.

"Okay, the situation wasn't ideal, but at least it was enough for you to finally admit that you are jealous of me and that I'm not the only madwoman in this relationship."

"I never said I wasn't jealous of you." Juliana said.

"Yes you did. Several times."

"No, I never said that."

"Juls, are you kidding me?" Valentina laughed. "I've asked you thousands of times about whether or not you were jealous of me and you always said 'nah, I don't feel jealous of you, I trust you bla bla'" Valentina imitated Juliana's way of speaking.

Juliana laughed and kissed her making her stop. "Ok, first of all, I don't talk like that. Second, every time you asked me if I was jealous or not of you I always said no because I really wasn't... but today was different. I think that I really hate it when any man comes near you and if it configures as jealous then yes, I'm jealous of you."

"Oh meu deus!" Valentina threw her head back dramatically and placed both hands on her chest. "You finally admitted it. And I didn't need to threaten you or anything." She put her hands on Juliana's shoulders and stared at her saying, "I'm proud of you, babe. Very proud. But this scene of yours just made me want to go home." She brought Juliana closer to her. "Please, can we go home?" she whispered to Juliana.

Juliana took her phone from her pocket and saw that it was a little before 5am and the party was almost dead. "Ahm, ok." She stared back at Valentina, who squealed when Juliana agreed with her. "But let's say goodbye to the girls first and drink a little water before we go."

__

"Babe, Juls, can't we walk to our building? It's not that far." Valentina asked after they had been waiting for a car to pick them up for over twenty minutes.

They had already said goodbye to Juliana's friends and other acquaintances and were standing outside the event house waiting for the uber. Valentina had a bottle of white wine in her hand that she had taken from the bar fridge, and was already drinking the liquid straight from the bottle..

"Val, are you crazy? Look at the time!" Juliana replied laughing. "How do we go home at midnight like this in the middle of the street at dawn?"

"Juls, it's almost clear, there's no danger, everybody's leaving too." Valentina pouted. "Please? We can see the sun rising, it's not too hot, we'll be walking hand in hand, the empty street without cars, it will be romantic!"

Juliana laughed when she saw Valentina's enthusiasm for saying that she wants to do something so simple. "Ok Val, let's go on foot." Valentina jumped with joy as Juliana canceled the ride.

__

"Oh look." Valentina said in the middle of the street drinking some of the wine she had stolen. "The wine is still cold Juls, have a little."

Juliana smiled and took the wine from her girlfriend's hand, taking a sip and saying, "The cold weather must be keeping the same temperature." she returned the wine to Valentina.

"Would you be able to hit Thiago if he tried anything against me?" Valentina asked Juliana out of the blue, who looked at her with a confused face.

"Thiago who?"

"The man who danced with me at the party babe," Valentina went to try another sip of wine but Juliana went faster and took the bottle from her hand, making Valentina complain about the sudden withdrawal.

"I think you had enough to drink today, don't you?" Juliana gave Valentina a playfully shoulder push as she changed the bottle to her other hand to get farther away from Valentina.

"Juls, today is a celebration day, and I didn't even drink too much." Valentina said proudly giving back a shoulder push to Juliana, who laughed with her girlfriend.

"Ok sober lady, we have arrived." Juliana said intercoming for the doorman to open the door for them. She took Valentina's hand and led them to the elevator, which luckily is already downstairs.

They entered and Juliana pressed the button on her floor and then positioned herself next to Valentina who was leaning against the wall.

"Did you have a good night?" She asked looking at Valentina who was staring at the ceiling.

"Uhum." Valentina responded still looking up at the ceiling, and then looked down to look at her girlfriend. "Well, I had the best night after I arrived at the party, but we can talk about it later, right?"

Juliana nodded just as the elevator reached their floor and they entered their apartment.

"It's been a month since we've been here and our office room is still almost the same way we left it on the second day of our move in day." Valentina said laughing as she sat on the sofa to take off her shoes.

"And we won't do anything about it today either, babe" Juliana headed straight for the bedroom. "Shall we have a quick shower?"

"Yes!" Valentina said getting up quickly from the couch and following the youngest to the bedroom.

The girls took a quick shower and while Juliana was finishing dressing Valentina was already lying in bed using her phone.

"What are you seeing on your phone, it's almost six in the morning, Val." Juliana asked curiously.

"Oh, you know, just stalking the girl I met at the party on Instagram, seeing if I can get any info about her relationship status." Valentina said without taking her eyes off the device as Juliana turned off the light and laid beside her on the bed.

"Stalking her hm?" Juliana took Valentina's phone and set it on the nightstand beside her.

"Hey! I was using it. I was seeing pictures of the party." Valentina complained trying to grab the cell phone from Juliana's bedside table, but the younger girl stopped her by placing herself on top of her girlfriend's body and silencing her with kisses.

"No, that's enough." Juliana said between kisses and when she tried to get off Valentina she stopped her.

"No, kiss me once more because I just had the longest night ever." Valentina asked Juliana, who did what she was told and bent to kiss Valentina one more time. "And now I just remembered that we're going to visit Guille and Eva tomorrow so kiss me twice so I can be sure that everything is going to be alright tomorrow." Juliana laughed but bent one more time to kiss Valentina again. "And now kiss me the third time because I've waited my whole life for you to appear and make me this happy." Valentina said while with a big smile on her face, matching Juliana's, that bent one last time and kissed her girlfriend with everything she had.

"But you know.. do we really have to go?" Valentina asked looking at Juliana breaking the kiss.

"Yes, we do, we have already promised. Eva is waiting for us, and it will do you good." Juliana gave her girlfriend one last kiss and stepped off her, settling in beside her. "Have you picked the books we're going to bring her tomorrow?"

"Yea, the ones I've finished reading, yes." Valentina sat on the bed and picked up five books she had set aside for Eva to read in prison. "I hope she likes it. But Eva always likes the books you read, so.."

"You too babe," Juliana smiled at Valentina. "All the books I leave by my side of the bed you've read them."

"What can I do if I have a girlfriend with an amazing taste in books?" Valentina bent to kiss Juliana and laid back on the bed, hugging Juliana from behind. "Have you turned off all your alarms yet?"

"My phone is dead." Juliana responded by fitting her body even more with Valentina's.

"Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	16. paper rings - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi hello, sorry for the huge delay but there you go the last part of my paper rings inspired chapter. hope you like it!
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027

Valentina slowly opened her eyes, getting used to the dim light coming from the window. She stretched a little and turned sideways to put her arms over her girlfriend's body, but the only thing she felt was the emptiness of the mattress to her left.

She stood up a little and leaned on her elbows, looking around the room, still sleepy. "Juls?" She asked in a low, hoarse voice, but heard nothing in return. She then decided to go to the bathroom and leave the room to find out where Juliana was.

She came out of the bathroom and got her cell phone to check the time, it was not even noon yet, and opened the door to go look for Juliana, when she heard a low sound coming from the living room and when she arrived there, she saw the youngest on the balcony with nothing but a blouse, cup of coffee by her side and a notebook in her hand, certainly drawing the view of the park that since they had moved in Valentina heard she complain almost every day about the fact that she hadn't yet had the opportunity to draw because it of work and college.

Valentina reached behind her and hugged her, wrapping her arms around Juliana's neck and giving her a gentle kiss on her neck, which made Juliana smile.

"You finally woke up, hm?" Juliana asked placing the notebook on the table and smoothing Valentina's arms. "Sleep well?"

"Uhm, I feel like I'm still sleeping tho" was the only thing Valentina could answer, making Juliana smile again and say, "Come here," taking Valentina's arms around her and bringing her in front of her so that she would sit on her lap. And that's what Valentina did, sort of automatically because she was still, indeed, sleeping.

They were lucky that the chair Juliana was sitting on was big enough to handle the way Valentina sat on it, as she was literally lying on top of Juliana like a little kid with one arm behind the younger' neck while the other hugged her around the waist and she nestled her head between Juliana's neck and shoulder.

"Do you realize that you're huge, right? And that we might fall from the chair?" Juliana asked kissing Valentina on the cheek and hugging her tightly.

"Yeah I do, but you're so comfy and warm." Valentina responded by nestling further into Juliana.

"Ok," Juliana laughed. "Do you want to have coffee here or you want to have lunch at your place?"

"I'm at my place, Juls." Valentina answered.

"Yea, sorry," Juliana laughed, "I meant at the mansion. Do you want us to have lunch with Guille? Or do you want to eat something here?"

"Whatever, I already know I won't be able to eat anything at all." Juliana breaks free from Valentina to look her in the eye. "I'm too nervous to see Eva today, she'll ask about my work and I won't be able to lie to her, so she'll know how shitty it is and she'll tell me she was right the whole time and that I should just had asked for a job at our company. No, not ask, demand." Valentina took a deep breath and stepped off Juliana. "That's the only thing I didn't want to deal with today."

"Val, you just need to tell your sister you didn't predict it would happen and remember how much you loved working there in the beginning." Juliana got up and went after her.

Valentina snorted at what Juliana said. "You know we're talking about Eva, right? My sister?" She went to the kitchen to have a glass of water. "She'll say that I didn't predict but that she did and that was what mattered, that I never listen to what she tells me, that she doesn't always want to be right but at the end she always is." Valentina turned to Juliana, who was leaning against the kitchen door. "I don't want to argue with her about this. I first want to sort out what I'm going to do eith my professional life. I want to know if I'm leaving and if I'm leaving where I am going. I don't want to depend on my last name Juls. "

"But that's not a bad thing, babe." Juliana approached her. "I've told you that a million times."

"I know." Valentina finished drinking her water and walked toward Juliana giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. "But enough of that. Let's change and go." She headed for the bedroom, but stopped halfway and looked at Juliana, "What do you think of us swimming a little today?" Valentina asked excitedly. "It's been a while since we did that, right? We can take some clothes to change there before we go see Eva."

Juliana smiled at her girlfriend's animation and nodded, "Yeah, I'm down for that."

__

"Guilleeeee" Valentina came screaming through the mansion when she and Juliana arrived to see her brother. "Renataaaa!"

"Val, stop screaming, they won't hear you-"

"Mi niña!" Chivis said walking into the living room and heading straight to Valentina to hug her. "I missed you, mi angelito, it's been too long!"

"Chivis!" Valentina whimpered as she was hugged by Chivis. "You have no idea of how much I miss you being around, Chivis," Valentina said still hugging the woman.

"Is everything fine with you?" Chivis asked releasing Valentina from the hug and looking at her face. "Look at that little face, you're thinner, mi niña, Juliana!" Chivis turned to Juliana, "Didn't you say you would make sure Val was eating every day? You promised me!"

Juliana widened her eyes at Chivis's complaint, but before she could explain and say that Valentina remains the same skinny as usual and is still eating like an animal, her girlfriend spoke first.

"Chivis, I'm ok, still weighing the same and Juliana takes good care of me and keeps me very well fed," Valentina looked at Juliana and winked at her, making sure Juliana didn't miss the hint. Juliana smiled shaking her head.

"Yes, Chivis, Vale is eating very well, a lot of healthy, homemade food, you must be seeing things. This one eats for me and her." Juliana said smiling, approaching the elderly woman to give her a short hug. "Have you seen Guille?"

"He must be in his room, I will inform him that you have arrived." Chivis said and headed for the stairs to Valentina's brother's room.

__

"Here's my favorite couple!" Guille said entering the room next to Renata.

"Hola!" Valentina and Juliana said in unison and rose to greet him.

"Are you girls okay? How was the party yesterday?" Renata asked them.

"Ah, it was amazing!" Valentina responded sitting on the couch again. "Juliana and the girls have organized a party that I'm sure, people will be talking for a long time." Valentina smiled at Juliana, who smiled back.

"And that girl.." Guille asked Valentina, "what was the name of the girl who was hitting on Juls again, Val?"

Valentina widened her eyes as she heard Guille mention Nora and looked at Juliana to see her girlfriend's reaction. She didn't want her to know that she had talked to her brother about Nora, but she only had a smile on her face.

"Ahm, Nora, Guille." Valentina answered her brother, a little uncomfortably.

"Did she hit on my sister-in-law again?"

"No, Guille," Juliana said laughing. "I think now she and Val are the best of friends." Juliana shoved Valentina with her shoulder.

"I wouldn't go that far, that's too much. But we know we're on the same page I guess." Valentina smiled at Juliana.

"Did you frame her and ask why she was hitting on your girlfriend?" Guille asked amusedly making Valentina roll her eyes.

"No, Guille. In fact she came to me and apologized-"

"She said it was my fault for being too hot." Juliana interrupted Valentina making everyone laugh but Valentina.

"That's not funny." Valentina said trying not to laugh.

"It is, a little." Juliana kissed the older woman's cheek.

"Okay, whatever, let's change the subject. Juls and I are going for a swim before it's time to go see Eva and before having lunch." Valentina said to Guille and Renata. "Wanna join us?"

"Ahm, sure, it will be fun, it's been a while for us too." Renata replied smiling and getting up, raising her hand for Guille to pick up and get up too. "Let's change and meet there, ok?"

"Sure!" The girls got up and headed toward the pool.

__

"Oh boy, I've missed this view and this water." Valentina said taking off her shirt and shorts and wearing only a bikini.

"Me too," Juliana said taking off the skirt and blouse she was wearing, leaving her with just a bikini. "I missed swimming here with you at night too," she said approaching Valentina.

"Ah yea?" Valentina smiled at her and pulled her close hugging her waist and facing her. "What do you miss about swimming at night?" She asked with amusement.

"I miss the adrenaline we felt when we thought some security guard was coming and we were literally naked in the water." Juliana tucked Valentina's hair behind her shoulders. "I miss touching you in the water too, it's a different feeling, the pleasure is more intense..." Juliana was playing with Valentina's hair as she spoke, and when she raised her eyes to stare at her girlfriend's she felt Valentina's gaze burn her skin, so intense it was. "I think we could like, runaway to some place with a pool, a private pool, don't you think so?"

"You can't tell me these things when we're going to be accompanied by people all day long and won't be getting home until later, Juliana." Valentina spoke almost whispering to her, making Juliana smile. She loved to see Valentina controlling herself so as not to jump on her.

"Why can't I?" Juliana continued teasing Valentina, but this time she put a hand between hers and Valentina's body, tracing patterns on her belly very slowly as she lowered her hand with the same speed, smoothing the brunette's skin right above where the seam of her bikini began and pulling the piece forward just enough for her to put a finger in it, just the tip, and move it very gently.

Juliana smiled when she felt Valentina hold her breath and put her hand over hers.

"Please, stop right now what you can't go on." Valentina spoke quietly, almost eating Juliana with her eyes.

"Oh, but I can go on." Juliana challenged her again with a grin on her face.

"No you can't, you're just a tease, and a really bad one. You would never do anything like that in fear of someone catching us." Valentina challenged her back. "And now you're gonna leave me here so hot and turned on that I can't think of anything else but to touch myself to release me a little, alone, since we're accompanied." Valentina spoke quietly in Juliana's ear and reached back a little to find a Juliana with parted lips staring back at her.

"I can help you with that too." Juliana answered and before Valentina could react, in a second she was feeling Juliana's two hands pushing her and in the next second she was already inside the pool, feeling the cold waters embracing as she returned to the top of the pool to breath.

"It's fucking cold!" Valentina wanted to scream but her voice came out just a little louder than usual. "It's so fucking cold!" she repeated.

"It can't be that bad." Juliana said as she laughed nonstop at her girlfriend, and threw herself into the pool too, returning to the surface just as she had jumped and confirming, "yea, yea it's fucking cold. Jesus fucking christ it is so cold! What happened to the heater?" Juliana went after Valentina who was coming out of the pool and running towards the towels, taking one and throwing the other towards Juliana.

"What happened?" Guille asked arriving with Renata in the pool.

"The heater must have broken and the pool is ice, that's what happened." Valentina said laughing with Juliana.

"Jesus, it's so cold." Juliana hugged herself in the towel and went to sit on one of the loungers.

"Glad it was you two who discovered it and not us!" Guille said laughing as Renata slapped his shoulder pretending to be annoyed by his comment but trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Ha ha, very funny Guille." Valentina said sitting in the chair next to Juliana's. "No one knew it was broken? When was the last time you guys came here?" Valentina was cuddled in the towel too, mimicking Juliana's position, putting her body as close as possible to create some warmth.

"I think the last time we had a swim was right after when you guys left." Guille said sitting in another chair. "We haven't had much time to enjoy it, we were too busy in our-"

"Okay, I don't need to know why you didn't have time." Valentina said chattering her teeth. "These damn towels aren't helping anything."

"Sit here with me, let's get our bodies together to see if our temperature gets back to normal faster." Juliana said opening her towel while Valentina walked and sat with Juliana, covering her.

"Oh, you're cold too." Valentina said settling on Juliana.

"No shit." Juliana said smiling.

"Ok, ok, you two. Stay here and I'll get new towels." Renata said getting up.

"And I'll go with you, I won't be here alone with these two." Guille got up and went after his wife, making them both laugh.

"I hope I helped you with your little problem of being too turned on." Juliana said jokingly to Valentina while hugging her after Guille and Renata left.

"Yea, you helped, you just didn't have to be so literal." Valentina laughed and left a kiss on Juliana's hand.

"I'm here to serve ma'am." Juliana kissed her back.

They stayed like that for a while, just cuddling and trying to regain their body heat, until Renata returned with the new, dry towels and handed them over.

"Sorry for the delay, I went to ask Chivis to put the table on since our plans to enjoy the pool a little went down the drain. She also said she'll ask someone to come fix it this week." Renata smiled at them and sat in the next chair.

"I'm!" Guille said entering the pool area again. "Are you two warm enough already?"

"Almost there," Valentina replied as she and Juliana sat back with the new towels already on. "Have you talked to Papa lately?"

"No, the last time I spoke to him was a few days ago. He's somewhere remote and has no cell phone signal." Guille answered and Valentina nodded, leaning back in her chair. "He knows you moved out, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I mentioned to him. I just wanted him to come back soon so we can do something at my place. And you still have to go there, by the way." Valentina said.

"Yeah, I know. Now that you'll be a little freer we can schedule something over the weekend." Guille answered. "How's work, Vale?"

"Ahm, it's fine," Valentina lied and felt Juliana look at her. "We're in the process of having some changes in there."

"Oh," Guille adjusted himself in the chair. "What kinds of changes?"

Valentina regretted commenting on the changes, the last thing she wanted to do was talk about her work with her brother. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about her work with anyone. "We have a new partner who wants to make some changes, no big deal." She stood up, "I'll see if the table is ready. I'm starving." she left a confused Juliana as to why she didn't talk to Guille about her job.

__

They had a very pleasant lunch with Chivis and her husband, and as soon as they were done they decided to take the road to visit Eva.

Valentina was always very apprehensive before going to see Eva in prison, no matter how many times she went. She tried to go at least once a week, but Eva didn't want that, saying prison was not a place for a Carvajal to be all the time. Valentina always found that a bit ironic and sad at the same time, given her situation. So she always went twice a month to see her sister, almost always without Juliana.

Eva and Juliana's relationship was still a little strange. It wasn't that they would always fight when they saw each other, now they kind of talked a little, and in rare occasions Eva would even compliment her. But Juliana didn't care at all, she was never there anyway, she wasn't a regular visitor. Only when Valentina didn't have anyone to go with her, and she always has.

Eva had already given up on making Valentina's mind so she could look for someone else better than Juliana, with a better family surname, as her sister said, because for her Juliana wasn't good enough and didn't deserve all the love and commitment Valentina put into their relationship. And that was a cause for several fights between the sisters, at first, because Valentina couldn't understand why Eva didn't accept the fact that only Juliana could make her happy, and that nothing she said would make them separate, again. The first time was horrible enough for both of them.

And talking about it, Valentina still couldn't understand why Eva had done everything she did. Juliana had already told her that she was supposed to try to stop understanding and that she was just supposed to accept that what jer sister did was wrong. Very wrong. But there was not much she could do but serve the sentence. But Valentina couldn't think like that. She needed to understand why Eva literally got involved with one of the country's most dangerous drug gangs, and worse, have an affair with one of them, who kidnapped her and Juliana and worse, threatened Juliana several times in various ways.

Valentina couldn't understand and that was one of the reason for many fights with Eva, because she never wanted to explain the reason. Maybe Juliana was right in the end, maybe there really wasn't a reason, and Eva just did what she wanted. But that didn't stop Valentina from still thinking about it. A lot.

"So, Re, do you know what you will do for your birthday?" Juliana decided to break the silence inside the car and Valentina felt her squeeze her hand a little, and when their eyes met Juliana smiled slightly at Valentina, as if ensuring she was going to be all right. Valentina sometimes didn't know what she had done in her life to be so lucky to have someone like Juliana by her side, who didn't need her to say anything to realize that something was wrong and always did everything to get around the situation.

"I decided to have a big party this year, no more small parties!" Everyone in the car laughed, Renata always enjoyed a party but due to the relationship with Guille she always chose to be more discreet in the celebrations. Juliana understood her perfectly, she knew that if she wanted something big, Guille would have thrown the best party with all the best for her. Which would cost lots of money "We're on the guest list now, we're having a little problem." She smiled at Guille who snorted wryly.

"A little problem? She wants to invite her ex boyfriend!"

"And what about that? We're friends! We're married and he's married! This can't possibly be jealousy, Guillermo."

"Val, would you let any Juliana's ex go to her birthday party?" Guille asked his sister.

"That would be a little hard, Guille," Valentina smiled at Juliana. "Juliana has no ex nothing." Juliana smiled back.

"Ah, it's true." Guille said looking at them in the rearview mirror. "But what about you, Juls? Would you let any Vale's ex-boyfriend go to any of her celebratory parties?"

"Oh, ahm.." Juliana stopped to think. Valentina only had two ex boyfriends. One lived in Canada and Valentina had already lost touch with him a long time ago, it wasn't likely that she'd meet him on the streets of Mexico. Lucho.. was dead. But Juliana wasn't sure if she would be very happy to see him next to Valentina again. Yes, he had helped Valentina find and save her, but everything he had done against Valentina and both of them before his help, she hadn't yet forgotten.

She just needed to find an answer that didn't hurt Valentina and make her think too much as she would remember the circumstances that Lucho died, she was already buzzing to visit Eva.

"Ahm, well, Valentina is a big girl, she can invite anyone she wants to her parties, Guille." Juliana answered carefully, "and besides, I'm not her owner to say who she can or can't invite to her birthday. And I trust in how much she loves me and how much I love her, so there's that."

"Great answer my love," Valentina smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'd invite any ex of mine for my birthday, nothing would change my relationship with Juls. Besides, all the relationships I've had have led me to have the best relationship with Juls, so maybe I owe them a little." She smiled at Juliana. "I don't think we would be in such a good place today if, I mean, Lucho hadn't taught me to have patience for example." Valentina said, giving a short smile.

"Oh yeah? And with Charlie? How did he help you?" Juliana asked curiously.

"With Charlie I wouldn't have been able to imagine the whole world of possibilities we could do together my love," Valentina leaned in to kiss Juliana but she pushed Valentina away laughing saying, "ok that was just gross." making everyone laugh in the car.

__

Visiting Eva was always a little weird situation for Juliana that she would rather not have to go through, but this is something Valentina didn't have to know.

Her relationship with her girlfriend's sister is in a good place these days. They no longer argue over anything and everything, Eva no longer hates her so much, and Juliana's anger at her seemed to have ceased. Anger that Juliana had developed after she found out Eva's reationship with Alacrán, the man who kidnapped and threatened Valentina and herself. But mostly Valentina, since Juliana couldn't put together a reason as why Valentina's own sister would put her in such great peril. But as she always would say to Valentina, sometimes some situations didn't need a straight reason or answer, they just happened. She wanted to believe in that too so she would be able to have the relationship Valetina wanted her to have with her sister, and she would do anything Valentina wanted her to.

Valentina's first visits were alone with her family, Juliana never thought she should go along, because first, Eva hated her, second, she felt like she was intruding on a private matter, so she always stayed at Valentina's house just waiting for her to return because she knew Valentina would always come back emotionally exhausted.

After a few months, Leon had already traveled and Guille was traveling too, Mateo was busy, there was no one to go with Valentina and Juliana would never let her go alone to a place like that, so she said she would accompany her, one of the biggest her mistakes, because as soon as Eva saw that her sister was accompanied by her she got very angry. And Valentina was annoyed that she was angry, which led to a bigger fight causing Valentina not to visit Eva for a few weeks, but Juliana could see how much it was hurting her. Valentina always talked about how hard it was to love Eva, but the harder it got, the harder she tried.

She then felt guilty for her girlfriend not going to visit her sister anymore, because the main reason was because of her, so she decided to go visit Eva alone, without Valentina finding out, and took with her a book as a gift, like a truce.

Obviously Eva was not the happiest person about seeing Juliana there but Juliana was used to hearing her throwing threats and mean words towards her, so she was just very objective and said that Valentina was suffering again because of her. Asked if Eva wasn't tired or felt bad for making Valentina suffer everytime she tried to be a good sister and how bad she tried. Eva didn't know what to answer.

From that day on, Valentina returned to visit her sister, sometimes accompanied by Juliana, sometimes not. But now Valentina always took books with her for Eva to read, and it was always the books Juliana read. Eva didn't know that, but she and Juliana had very similar tastes.

"Hello Evangelina!" Juliana saw Valentina open her biggest smile when she saw her sister, while she waited for the guard to remove Eva's handcuffs so she could go towards her and give her a hug. "How are you?" Valentina asked holding Eva's face in her hands.

"I'm ok, Vale, as far as possible." Eva glanced around the room and saw who had visited her. "I see you came in great company today. Hi Guille," Eva went towards him and gave him a hug, looking at Renata who was beside him and shaking hands and then looking back, seeing Juliana and realizing that she had books in her hands. "Hi Juliana," Eva gave a short smile. "I see you brought me more books." She smiled at Juliana who smiled back.

Valentina didn't know what had happened to their behavior for it to change so much, but she was more than grateful. It was one of the things she wanted most in life: Eva's approval of her relationship with Juliana. It looked like she was finally getting it.

"So how is life out there?" Eva sat at the table making everyone follow her. "How's the company, Guille? And you, Vale," she turned to Valentina, "how are things at your job?"

Guille started by telling the company, how it was, what was the news, new projects, new data. It was the part that Eva was most interested in anyway. After all, the company was still hers and her family, and with their dad out of the game, she worried a lot more leaving Guille and Mateo alone dealing with everything, without being able to put her fingers on anything.

"And you, Vale?" Eva turned to Valentina.

"Ahm, it's all fine. All normal." Valentina responded by trying to sound the most convincing.

"That's it?" Eva asked frowning and staring at Valentina. "You know what I've been realizing Vale, it's been a few weeks that you don't have the same excitement to talk about your work as you had in the beginning."

"Because I already got into the routine." Valentina answered Eva staring back at her. "There's nothing uch to tell you but the obvious routine inside a magazine, Eva, it's the same every day. Writing one article, reviewing others. Closing the magazine issue. There's no secret."

Eva was listening to Valentina speak but Juliana knew that she wasn't believing a word. Valentina could lie very well when she wanted to, but the problems at work were affecting her more than usual and she was taking the worries about her future in the magazine under her sleeve.

"Ok then." Eva said, turning to look at Juliana now. "Are they for me?" Juliana nodded. "Can I see them?" she handed them over to Eva. "I've read this one," Eva picked up a brown book and flipped through the pages.

"I can take it back." Juliana reached for Eva to return the book to her.

"No, that's fine. I can read it again. I have plenty of time for that." She gave a sad half smile.

"Do you know anything about your release? If you can be released earlier for good behavior?" Guille asked Eva.

"No," she shook her head, "nothing yet. Our lawyers are working hard for it. And while nothing happens, I stay here with a perfect behavior." She said not taking her eyes off the last book she was holding. "This book here... who found it?" She asked, putting a book with a green cover book up.

"Let me see," Valentina reached out and took the book. "It wasn't me. Juls?" Valentina asked the younger one who said yes slightly with her head, leaving Eva a little confused.

"How did you get this book Juliana?" She asked.

"I, ahm.. I was in the mansion's library looking for any book that would tell me about México's history, to see if they had pictures of the clothes of the time.. for, you know, inspiration for clothes that I could draw and then I found this book with your name and decided to bring." Juliana said looking from Eva to Valentina.

"I thought I had lost this book," Eva said almost in a whisper taking the book back from Valentina's hand and leafing through it carefully, as if it were some very rare porcelain piece. "I loved this book when I was a teenager. I still wanted to study arts when I bought it but... you already know the story. Thank you Juliana." Eva smiled toward Juliana who smiled back embarrassed, not knowing what to do until she felt Valentina's hand on her thigh stroking her, comforting her.

"And my baby girl? How is she?" Eve now had her eyes shining, which made them even brighter and greener than they already are.

"She's so big and so smart!" Valentina spoke excitedly and got up from her chair to be closer to Eva and be able to show all the photos and videos she had recorded of Dani just to show her. It was a tradition, whenever anyone came to visit Eva, they brought her books to pass the time and all the pictures and or videos they could take of Dani to make her feel a little closer to her daughter.

A while later it was time for everyone to say goodbye and leave. Eva, who always just hugged her siblings, pulled Juliana in for a quick hug and thanked her again for the book, making Juliana blush, so embarrassed she was. They all waved goodbye and headed toward the car to drive back to the mansion.

"Okay, spill." Valentina said as soon as they entered their apartment.

"What?" Juliana turned to her, taking off her coat.

"You didn't say anything all the way back home. You want to tell me something but you're holding it back, I know you Juliana." Valentina said and stood in front of the younger, crossing her arms.

"You already know what I want to say." Juliana went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"No, I don't know. That's why I'm asking you, Juls." Valentina followed her and stopped as Juliana turned to her.

"I just don't understand, and I swear I tried, but I don't understand. Why don't you talk to your brothers about your problems at work?" Valentina snorted at what Juliana said. "And, I mean, why is that too hard for you? Just ask to leave Val, you don't have a contract that's stopping you from resigning, you can look for another better job and I promise you, you'll find another one quickly, not because of your last name, but because of your talent. Why are you complicating everything? "

"I'm not complicating anything Juliana, you are the one who think you understand but understand shit. It's not about me just quitting and asking to be fired, it's-"

"What, you don't want to give in so you could prove to Eva she was wrong?" Juliana asked her interrupting.

"No! I, I-" Valentina was stammering, she hated arguing with Juliana, the rare occasions this happened she hated every second of it. This discussion would be no different. "You don't understand! People won't hire me because I'm talented, they'll hire me for who I am! I don't want that! I got this job because I was only a student at the time but then they realised I was good writing things, but I just know that I won't be treated like that if I went to work anywhere else and I don't want to sell myself like that Juliana! Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"But babe, you won't be selling yourself! And you haven't even tried to see if that's how you would be treated, and if so let them treat you like that so you can prove them wrong!" Juliana said approaching Valentina and taking her hands. "That's what you need to understand, you won't be selling yourself out." Juliana took Valentina's face in her hand, "please believe me. You're not happy there, you haven't been for a long while now. I just don't get why you just don't quit."

"I won't quit just for quit, Juliana. I don't want to prove anyone wrong, it's not fair that I have to do that in order to work as everyone else." Valentina stared at Juliana and she could feel how angry she was. "I'm not like that. I'm going to try and just adapt to the magazine's new changes and hopefully in the future things will get better."

"But Val-"

"Juliana! Please!" Valentina was almost screaming now.

"Ok, you now what? I'm not your babysitter, you are grown enough to deal with your own shit." Juliana left the kitchen and went to her room followed by Valentina that then realized she couldn't go to her room because Juliana was already there, so went to the couch, even more mad.

Valentina sat on the couch with all the anger she was feeling and sank into it. She counted to fifty to try to normalize her breathing and put her thoughts in place. She hated fighting with Juliana, it was the only thing she tried her best not to do. And that was not a very difficult job, since they hardly ever argued for anything at all.

But she just couldn't understand why Juliana just wouldn't let it go. Why Juliana couldn't understand that Valentina didn't just want to go out and get another job the easy way.

Ok, she was lying to herself, she understood why. Juliana just wanted her to be fine and wanted to see her happy. That's why she insisted so much that Valentina would talk to her siblings and clarify things, that she would listen to their advice, or at least Eva's. It was all very clear in Valentina's mind, what she was supposed to do or not to do. But why couldn't she react and really do what she already knew was necessary?

She laid on the couch and put her arm over her eyes and stayed in that position for a few minutes, maybe Juliana would appear back and they could talk back like two adults. Or maybe Valentina would listen to Juliana and follow her advice.

No, she needed more time to think about what she was going to do.

She was already an hour lying on the couch and Juliana hadn't yet left the room, in fact, she couldn't hear any noise coming from their bedroom. Had she gone to sleep?

Valentina couldn't take it anymore and got up to go to her room to see what her girlfriend was doing, and when she got to the door of her room, she should have already imagined.

Juliana had her headphones on and was drawing, lying face down with her back to the door. Typical, to not see when Valentina would came in the door. Valentina smiled as she saw the scene, Juliana was as stubborn as she was, she would never give in, not when she knew she was partially right, so Valentina had to give in.

She walked into the room and laid on Juliana's back, hugging her around the waist and resting her head on the back of the black-haired girl. Juliana was startled at first when she felt Valentina's weight on her back but soon realized what was happening.

"'I'm sorry" Juliana heard Valentina speak. "Please say you'll forgive me." Juliana laughed and turned so that they could look at each other. "Will you forgive me? I hate fighting with you."

Juliana smiled and pulled Valentina's head towards her so she could place a short kiss on her girlfriend, "there's nothing to forgive." She ran a hand through Valentina's hair. "Feeling better? After you discounted your anger on me, I mean."

"Nooo," Valentina sank her head into Juliana's neck, dying of embarrassment. "I didn't mean that, I don't know why I screamed at you. I'm really sorry."

"That's ok, I'm just teasing you." Juliana smoothed Valentina's hair for a few minutes, both in silence, just feeling the heat of each other and enjoying the silence of their apartment.

"I don't know what I'm really afraid of. I don't know if it's just that I fear that I only will get to work anywhere because of my privileges, there must be something else but I don't know what it is and I didn't want to throw it all over you, I don't want to fight with you again over this, I promise I'll figure myself out on my own. "

"Val, I don't want you to work it out on your own, I just want you to talk to someone else to have some other opinion. Not only mine."

"Okay. I'll do it, I promise." Valentina kissed Juliana, "Can we have something to eat now? Having arguments with you makes me very hungry." Valentina said getting up from the bed.

"What kind of hungry?" Juliana asked arching an eyebrow.

Valentina kept walking and said, "nice try babe, but I'm really hungry."

__

Hi! You're home! ”Juliana rushed toward Valentina to hug her and kiss her. “Go take a shower right now because we'll be out in 30 minutes.” She took Valentina's hand and led her toward their bedroom.

"Ahm, hello?" Valentina said laughing while being dragged. "Where are we going? What's this, Juls?" she asked as she entered her room and saw a suitcase packed on the bed. "Are you breaking up with me and leaving home?" she asked jokingly.

"Yeah, Valentina, you figured out my plan. Now go take a shower so I can break up with you smelling clean."

Valentina went the bathroom laughing and did as she was told. Five minutes later she was dressed in leggings and a loose, comfortable shirt, almost matching Juliana, with the only difference being that she had a ponytail and a cap.

"Ready?" Juliana asked excitedly, getting up from the bed and putting the suitcase on the floor.

"Yea, but where are we going?" Valentina asked curiously.

"It's a surprise, let's go!" Juliana took her hand and the suitcase and they left the apartment.

__

"Please, I will die in anticipation without knowing where we are going." It was the fifth time Valentina had begged Juliana to tell her their destiny. She loved surprises, especially when it was Juliana who did it, but this time she couldn't stand wait any longer. "Tell meee!"

"No, babe, let's talk about something to pass the time, shall we? Like.. I dreamed last night that all my dresses ended up being the same color, it didn't matter what I'd do to make it change back to the color I had chosen, they would just turn themselves into a old green, poop color. It was awful. I woke up sweating." Juliana said looking stressed. "What about you, what did you dream last night?"

"I dreamed that we were having sex over my desk at work." Valentina said calmly.

"You dreamed what?" Juliana asked in astonishment.

"I dreamed that you and I were having sex on my desk, are we close?"

Valentina asked, oblivious to Juliana's astonishment.

"Okay, can we focus here that you dreamed we were having sex on your desk?" Juliana asked looking at her and the road at the same time. "After working hour?"

"Oh no, there were people walking outside."

"Why did you dream that?"

"I don't know, Juls, it must be because I want to have sex with you on my desk." Valentina said looking at Juliana.

"Hm, ok. Good to know that." Juliana said trying to stay focused on the road.

"You never dreamed about us having sex in random places?" Valentina asked.

"Of course I have."

"Then why the amazement?" Valentina laughed. "How was this dirty dream."

"I have had several, Val, I can't remember all of them. But I'm sure none of them involved us being at my workplace"

"Oh yeah? Then where?" Valentina asked turning to Juliana and placing a hand on her thigh and smoothing it slowly up to where Juliana's thighs met.

Juliana closed her eyes quickly and took a deep breath answering, "Lots of places, can you please stop doing that, I don't want us to get involved in an accident."

"Sure ma'am." Valentina answered smiling. "Are we close?"

"I swear to God Valentina, if I had known you would be asking me every 5 seconds like Shrek's donkey I'd have hidden the suitcase in the trunk of the car before and just told you we were going to dinner somewhere further away." Juliana said.

'Well, why, yes. Do that next time, but now please tell me where we're going, we've been here for more than an hour I'm dying to know. I'll literally die if you don't tell me. Do you want me to die?" Valentina asked Juliana seriously.

"Next time I'll give you sleeping pills." Juliana said jokingly. "But enough of complaining, we have arrived."

Juliana said and Valentina turned to look out her window almost instantly as Juliana stopped the car at the entrance to a condo.

"Hi! I'm Juliana, I think Diego said something to you about me coming?" Valentina heard Juliana ask the doorman and soon after the door opened. "Gracias!"

"Where are we?" Valentina asked again now more curious than ever.

"Please, just two more minutes and you can ask me again." Juliana responded by watching the street, looking for the house she and Valentina were going to spend the entire weekend together.

She had already thought about the possibility of them taking a few days away from everyone and being alone in their world, and this weekend seemed ideal. It had been five days after their visit to Eva and Valentina worked the entire week at the magazine, and even though she seemed a little less stressed, Juliana could still see that she wasn't 100% fine.

There was no choice for a better weekend for a short getaway.

Juliana stopped the car in front of a nice house that had a garden in front. "We're here, let's get out!"

The two got out of the car and Juliana opened the back door to get the suitcase, while Valentina was heading to the front of the house.

"Are we breaking into this house?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes babe, we'll break into this house all weekend, just me, you and a pool with the heater running." Juliana smiled at Valentina and took some keys from her back pocket.

"Oh, wow." Valentina said upon entering the house. "It's so cozy! Whose is it?" Valentina asked Juliana.

"A friend from college," Juliana said, putting their suitcase in the living room and heading toward the kitchen, opening the fridge to get a bottle of water. "Are you thirsty?" Juliana asked and Valentina's eyes widened.

"Juls! How are you getting in like this and already drinking things from their fridge!" She went toward Juliana to look into the refrigerator, which was full of food and drinks. "They didn't even clean the fridge for us to stay here! Are you sure they won't mind us using their stuff? We can buy it again later and-"

"Val! Val," Juliana said laughing, closing the fridge and hugging Valentina around the waist. "I came here midweek and bought these things for us, it's all ours. This is a house that Pedro's family comes to relax, they don't really live here. It's like Valle's house for you and your family." Juliana gave Valentina a short kiss and headed toward the upstairs bedroom.

"And why didn't we go to Valle's house?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love Valle's house, but I wanted something different this time. Besides, there's no pool there." Juliana looked back and winked at Valentina, who smiled and followed her into the bedroom where they would be sleeping in.

"That's a fair point." Valentina said.

"Okay, this will be our room," Juliana stepped into a large, simple room with a double bed, a huge wardrobe, a desk, and a bathroom. "Do you like it?"

Valentina looked at Juliana and smiled. She didn't know she could love her girlfriend more, but Juliana was a professional at proving she was wrong. Always. "Of course I did, Juls!" she answered and went towards Juliana, placing her hands on her neck and bringing her closer to her, placing a long and sweet kiss. "Thank you." She whispered into Juliana's lips.

"You're welcome." Juliana whispered back. "What do you want to do now? I figured we could go to the pool to relax a little and then heat up some pizza to eat. I bought one that just needs to warm up."

"Hmmm, sounds perfect." Valentina leaned over and gave Juliana another kiss, releasing her shortly afterwards and opening the suitcase the black-haired girl had taken with her. "Wow, you thought of everything, didn't you?"

Juliana smiled and hugged Valentina behind her back. "Well, I tried. But it doesn't have much secret, I put on more comfortable clothes, pajamas and bikinis. I don't plan on us leaving home." She kissed Valentina's back. "But come on, the pool awaits us."

__

"Oh, Lord knows how much I needed this," Valentina said, floating in the pool on top of a float, with Juliana leaning on her and making patterns with her finger on her belly. "Lord and you." Valentina smiled and leaned over to look at Juliana. "Thank you, Juls. Really. I didn't know I needed this so much and we've only been here for a little over one hour."

Juliana smiled back. "You're welcome babe. I'm here for that kinda thing."

"Just for that?" Valentina asked staring at Juliana, that, before she could answer, Valentina was practically on top of her, taking her to a part of the pool where they could put their feet on the floor and pushing her against the wall, kissing her senseless for a while.

"Oh, wow, where did that come from?" Juliana asked when they both stopped kissing so they could breathe a little.

"It came from me wanting to touch you," Valentina said kissing Juliana slowly on her neck. "I just want you so much all the time Juls, and sometimes it's so much that I get overwhelmed and I can't properly think. Like right now. And I really want to touch you right know."

Valentina put her hands behind Juliana's bikini and untied the knot that held itself firmly in the younger girl's body, and soon put one of Juliana's nipples in her mouth as soon as the piece left her body. Juliana arched her back so she could feel Valentina's mouth more intense on her skin, which was already burning with desire.

After a while of Valentina's putting the same attention with her mouth and tongue and fingers to both Juliana's boobs, Juliana tugged at Valentina's face by placing her hand on her chin and bringing her mouth back with hers, kissing her harder and now placing her hands behind her taller to untie her bikini.

"No, it's my time to relax," Valentina took Juliana's hands behind her and placed each one beside Juliana's body so she could lean against the edges of the pool. "Keep your hands there." She let go of Juliana's arm and began to kiss her again, running her hands down the younger girl's body until they reached the side of her waist where Valentina didn't hesitate to take Juliana's bikini bottom off and toss it out of the pool, all this while not losing contact with her eyes. She climbed slowly, kissing Juliana's body as she did so, kissing each of her breasts, until she felt Juliana's hands on her again and then stopped to place them again in the same place she had placed them before.

"Why are you always so impatient?" Valentina asked as she kissed Juliana.

"You're always trying to kill me, how am I supposed to react?" Juliana asked breathlessly and Valentina smiled when she realized that her girlfriend was already completely surrendered.

"Just obey me." Valentina answered, taking Juliana's ear in her mouth and biting it carefully.

"OK." Juliana answered in nothing more than a whisper.

"Good girl," Valentina took Juliana's mouth with hers again and kissed her with an intensity that was soon combined with Juliana's, in a messy kiss, with the two fighting with each other about who would take the lead until Juliana took Valentina's lower swollen lip between her teeth and bit down a little, making Valentina moan into her mouth. "Please, just touch me," and Valentina didn't need to be asked twice.

Valentina tightened her grip on Juliana's waist to use as a support to herself while with the other hand she came down Juliana's body with a purpose, letting out a faint moan as her fingers touched Juliana's most sensitive spot, making Juliana moan in her ear, which made Valentina even more excited.

"You know, it's a shame I can't feel you as wet as I know you are, but feeling your skin so hot against my fingers.. Jesus Juls, I swear one day you'll drive me crazy with how much I want you." Valentina said glued to Juliana's ear, and as soon as she finished speaking she inserted two fingers inside her girlfriend, receiving a bite on her shoulder and a moan so loud she could not tell if they had moaned together or if it was just her.

Juliana could no longer hold on to just the edge of the pool and wrapped her arms around Valentina's body for support, while Valentina increased the speed of her fingers inside her. Juliana was so turned on, her body was so sensitive, she could feel Valentina everywhere on her body.

She lifted one leg and passed around Valentina's waist to give her girlfriend's long fingers more opening and bit her shoulder in a failed attempt to silence the sounds that were coming out of her mouth. She then climbed her mouth over Valentina's neck and kept going up to put her mouths together again, moaning even more when their tongues found each other where their mouths connected, feeling too much pleasure. She knew Valentina could make her feel good, but sometimes she'd forget she could be capable of feeling this much good.

After a few thrusts inside Juliana, Valentina increased the pressure of her fingers inside her, but it only took Valentina to place her thumb on her clit that was enough for Juliana to let out a moan so loud that even Valentina's mouth on hers couldn't stifle it.

Juliana came so hard that she felt that all the energies of her body leaving her, while Valentina was still massaging her, "God, I feel like I can come by just watching you," Valentina said with her mouth clamped to Juliana's ear while they were still catching their breath, but hearing that was enough to make Juliana's body wake up again and when Juliana saw it, she was taking her leg off around Valentina's body while at the same time shifting their positions, so now Valentina was against the wall with Juliana lowering her bikini just enough to start massaging her clit free of any piece of clothing.

"Your wish is an order babe," Juliana whispered in Valentina's ear as she bit down a little harder than usual.

Valentina was already extremely horny while giving Juliana pleasure, so she knew she wouldn't last long enough with what Juliana's fingers were doing to her, but it was only when Juliana slided two fingers up into her, that she felt her walls clench and she came hard seconds later, leaning on Juliana because she no longer had the strength to stand up by herself.

"Stop, stop stop," Valentina begged Juliana placing her hand on her girlfriend's hand that kept repeating the movements inside her thigh.

They then held each other for a few minutes, catching their breath and their leg strength. Juliana began to kiss Valentina on the neck, rising to her face and scattering a few more.

"Wow," Juliana finally managed to say, placing her hands on Valentina's waist, gluing them closer, running her hands up and down Vale's sides. "You ok?"

"What do you think?" Valentina asked with a lazy smile on her face.

"I think we're both exhausted now." Juliana said laughing slightly being imitated by Valentina, who kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Shall we get out? My fingers are already wrinkled." Valentina asked showing her fingers to Juliana, who took them and planted a kiss on each one of them and nodding. "yea, let's go."

__

After the two of them got out of the pool and took a real shower, Juliana got out of the shower first to put the pizza in the oven and set the table with a simple decoration with candles and a white wine, which was Valentina's favorite.

Valentina came into the room with the biggest smile on her face going straight to Juliana, taking her by the waist and giving her a long, wet kiss. "You didn't have to do all this." she said looking into the younger girl's eyes. "I fought with you last week for nothing, I complicated something that is actually quite simple to solve and- "

"Stop it," Juliana interrupted her with a kiss. "You don't need to explain yourself, you didn't do anything bad. Don't apologize for your feelings, Val. Isn't that what you taught me?" Juliana asked Valentina, who just smiled and nodded. "I want to drive away with you whenever I want, or you want, I want your complications, I want your dreary Mondays and Tuesdays and Fridays and every other day. If I get to wrap my arms around you like this everytime something like that happens then I'm lucky enough. "

Valentina leaned over and took Juliana's lips with hers again and said, "thank you," with their lips still touching.

"You're welcome." Juliana gave her a peck. "Ready to eat? I'm hungry."

"That makes two of us babe."

__

Fed and satisfied, they were lying on the living room couch watching a movie. Juliana lying behind Valentina, who had her back to her chest.

"Okay, I would hate these kinds of accidents, these romance movies are just unrealistic! How's all of a sudden she's walking and then tripping over him?" Juliana said outraged about the romance movie they were watching.

"But babe, it's these unrealistic things that make everything more romantic!" Valentina replied. "It's those accidental glances, these stumbling, meeting in places out of the blue, people who hated each other but then became lovers... these kind of romance cliches."

"I don't like them, they look fake, I mean, that doesn't happen in real life. Vale." Juliana said, straightening Valentina's hair. "And soon after they're getting married, it just doesn't happen." Juliana laughed a little.

"Juliana, we met out of the blue. You met me in the middle of the street, then met me in the park again. Then I found you selling lottery tickets days later, also super randomly. What do you mean these things don't happen in real life?" Valentina asked turning to face Juliana.

"Okay, I don't like these types of accidents except our accident, this is an exception. We were literally made for each other Vale." Juliana smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "And you know what?" Juliana asked and sat a little more on the couch, looking around until she found a pad of paper and got off the couch to get it.

She plucked a leaf and curled it into thinness, and then formed a circle with it. She sat next to Valentina and placed the paper ring on Valentina's finger, which was laughing "what are you doing babe?"

"Here's the first proof of how much I would love to live any cliche romance with you," Juliana said and Valentina smiled so wide her mouth was starting to hurt. "You're like, the only person I want in the world and the only person I want to do it with, Val. If you wanted to, we would be that kind of family that travels all in the same clothes and then put millions of photos of the trip on their wall. I would do anything as long as it's with you."

Valentina's eyes were watering so hard she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She pulled Juliana close and hugged her tightly. "Thanks for today, and thanks for this amazing weekend I know we'll have. Thanks for being patient with me." She kissed Juliana and stepped back, looking at the paper ring on her finger. "And, I mean, I like shiny things but with you I would super marry just with this paper ring." Juliana rolled her eyes and smiled at that. Typical Valentina.

"We'd be the perfect family! Paper rings, wall framed photos of our family and the places we've been and-"

"Our dirty dreams," Valentina added laughing, interrupting Juliana.

"Yea, them too. Anything for you babe."

"Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	17. healthier life styles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow juliantinass Happy 14th of september!!!  
> Here's my little gift for ourselves, hope you guys enjoy!  
> Please comment your thoughts if you are liking it, if it's getting boring, if you wanted to see me writing something else, just comment anything and feed my needy soul
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027

"For fucks sake" Juliana heard Valentina mutter under her breath. The younger was already awake for a few seconds trying to figure out why her girlfriend was turning their bed upside and down. She already had took off her pillows, lifted the blanket, Juliana even felt Valentina's hands under her, and it took a while until Juliana understood that Valentina wasn't with the same intentions she thought she would be.

"What are you doing, Vale?" Juliana asked in a hoarse voice, turning to face her girlfriend but still not opening her eyes. The room was very bright, Juliana could feel the light hitting her skin and warming up a little.

"Juls, I woke you up, I'm sorry!" Juliana felt Valentina lean on the bed and plant a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry babe, go back to sleep is too early." Valentina turned again and sat on the bed.

Juliana slowly opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend sitting cross-legged with a worried face. "What's wrong babe?"

Valentina looked at Juliana with a crying face and said, "I think I lost my ring, Juls."

Juliana frowned in confusion. "What ring, babe? I don't remember you coming with any rings?"

"What do you mean, Juls, the ring you gave me!" Valentina said angrily. "I spent all day with it yesterday, took it off when we went to the pool again, after the shower I put it back on and now it's gone!"

"Val," Juliana stood up smiling and taking her girlfriend's face with her hands. "It's just a paper ring my love, don't worry." She caressed Valentina's face.

"No, Juls, it was the first ring you gave me as a promise of our future, it's my first memory of this conversation we had, I don't want to lose it." Valentina looked at her hands over her legs and poked her cheek with her tongue. Juliana was familiarized with that movement.

Juliana knew that Valentina wasn't the materialistic kind of person, but she knew she valued little things too much. Valentina was the kind of person who kept the smallest things that would somehow remind her of something she experienced in the future. So she should know that, as much as it was paper made, this ring mattered to Valentina.

"Ok babe, let's go find it." Juliana said and Valentina smiled when she saw her girlfriend getting out of bed and did the same. "Let's shake the sheet off on the floor and see if something comes out, since the ring I made is white and the blanket is white too, it would've been hard to find."

They both took the blanket and shook it on the floor, but nothing came out of it. Both then went to inspect the bed meticulously, Juliana wanted to laugh at the situation but looking at her girlfriend and seeing that her forehead was frowning, like she was so focused to find the ring, Juliana decided to keep the laughter to herself.

She then decided to lift her pillow and take a look underneath it, because why not, and then found the object.

"Here babe, safe and sound" Juliana said lifting the paper ring towards Valentina, who gave a little shriek of happiness and extended her hand to Juliana so that she could put the object in his place.

"Thanks babe," Valentina said planting a kiss on Juliana's mouth. "Want some coffee?"

Juliana laughed. Valentina's ability to get over things so fast while for other things she took days always amazed her.

"Yea Val," Juliana smiled. "What do you want to eat?" She asked getting up from the bed and stretched out closing her eyes, raising her arms over her head and letting out a moan of pleasure. "I slept too well today, I don't want to go home." Juliana said with a pout, and when she opened her eyes she realized that Valentina was staring at her in a way that only Juliana knew very well. "What?" She asked already knowing the answer and smiling when she saw Valentina climb on the bed from the other side of her.

"Come here," Valentina said in a low voice extending her hand for Juliana to catch it, which she did and was pulled into the middle of the head by the brunette, where as soon as Juliana came in front of her she pulled the girl's shirt over her head and left her completely naked. "Why don't you ever sleep with panties on?"

"Are you complaing? I thought you were hungry?" Juliana asked flirting as she watched Valentina pass her shirt over her head and get as naked as she was.

"I am." Valentina responded by looking into Juliana's eyes, wasting no time and pasting her body with Juliana's and joining their mouths in a slow, sensual kiss, making them both moan at the same time as they felt their bodies come together.

"Ok, how do you do that?" Juliana asked almost breathlessly as Valentina pushed her toward the bed and settled on top of her, fitting in between her legs and starting to kiss her neck as her hand prowled around Juliana's whole body.

"Do what?" Valentina asked, without stopping what she was doing.

"You were almost crying two minutes ago looking for a paper ring and now you're attacking me naked. How do you do that?" Juliana asked with her eyes closed, just feeling her own arousal increase as she felt Valentina moving slowly over her, and started trying to keep up with the rhythm of her girlfriend's body.

"You don't like it?" Valentina asked going down Juliana's body to one of her breasts, running her tongue over Juliana's already erect nipple.

"Uhm," Juliana tried to formulate a sentence. Any sentence. "Of course I like it." She then decided to gather all the remaining strength so as not to surrender fully to Valentina and in one swift movement she shifted their position, catching Valentina by surprise. "I just wanted to find out how you do it, to.. I don't know, start taking notes."

"As long as I remember, you're a very fast learner babe," Valentina replied with a seductive smile and licking her lower lip and biting it, mesmerizing Juliana who for a moment had forgotten what she was going to do. "Where you going to do something?" Valentina asked whispering, her eyes locked on Juliana's.

Juliana didn't answer and simply acted, bending over and taking Valentina's lips in hers, kissing her voraciously and passionately. Valentina ran her hands through Juliana's hair, positioning them at the nape of her neck and tugging Juliana's hair a little hard, making her moan in her mouth and begin to move her hips slowly. Juliana then lowered her hands that were in Valentina's hair until she touched her legs, parting them so that she could better fit between Valentina's thighs.

Valentina let out a groan louder than she expected when she felt Juliana's center in contact hers, fitting herself so perfectly, but still spread her legs wider so Juliana could have more freedom and room to move, as Valentina had no strength for anything else. She was just being guided by Juliana and trying to keep up with her pace.

Juliana released Valentina's mouth and rested her foreheads as she kept pace and looked at Valentina, who was with her eyes closed and biting her lips, while her hands were on Juliana's butt keeping them even closer. "Val, mírame." Juliana asked in a hoarse voice and Valentina immediately obeyed her.

Brown eyes met blue eyes, and when Juliana noticed Valentina's pupils dilating, almost preventing her from seeing her favorite blue, she tugged her upper body apart and reached over her hands for support and started rubbing herself against Valentina with more purpose and strength, making Valentina moan and grab her ass with her nails, making Juliana moan in pain and pleasure at the same time and rubbing their bodies even more.

They continued at that messy pace for a few more moments until Juliana began to feel her legs tremble and her arms no longer could hold the position they were in, then she came down and took Valentina's lips in hers in a desperate kiss to stifle their moans a little and to have something to hold on to, like Valentina's mouth. "I'm so close," Juliana whispered in Valentina's mouth, which caused the brunette to lower her nails scratching Juliana's back, and stared at her with delight. She always loved to see Juliana coming undone with pleasure under her eyes, or over her eyes in that case. Eyes closed, mouth partially open, breathing deeply. But the best bast was when she'd realise that her girlfriend could no longer hold back the intense orgasm she felt forming inside her, making her legs tremble without her being able to have control.

Juliana moaned loudly and buried her head in Valentina's neck as she still suffered a few spasms and continued to move herself on the older woman, "Madre de dios, what was that?" Juliana asked catching her breath and got up a little to see Valentina, who was smiling at her.

"That was your breakfast." Valentina said smiling and kissing Juliana's mouth, who soon stopped, a little confused, a little still settling herself after the orgasm she just had.

"Wait, wait," She stood up again. "Did you come?" She frowned.

"I was too busy admiring you Juls," Valentina responded by giving Juliana little kisses on the neck.

"That's not fair," Juliana said breaking the kiss and going down Valentina's body, running her lips along the path until she reached Valentina's center and flicked her tongue without warning, making Valentina shiver all over the place since that area was still hyper sensitive. "God, you're so wet." Juliana said as she licked her, making Valentina feel the tremble of her lips in contact with her skin send shivers all over her body.

"I don't think I can hold it too long Juls, I can't hold it for too long," Valentina said between breaths trying to stay still but unable to control her body anymore, while Juliana was still torturing her with her skillful tongue.

"Don't hold back babe, let go." Juliana said as she inserted two fingers inside Valentina and connected her lips again directly with her clit, sucking it while keeping pace inside Valentina, who, as she said, could not hold much longer and had an intense orgasm, arching her back on the bed.

Juliana took both fingers out of her and ran her tongue all over Valentina's center, tasting her, not leaving any trail of her orgasm, while Valentina was trying to catch her breathe.

Valentina then without warning pulled Juliana by the head until she was on her level and kissed her desperately, moaning feeling her own taste on Juliana's mouth and moving her body against Juliana's while the exhilarating effect of orgasm was still going through on her body.

Valentina dropped Juliana's lips and kissed her jaw, going to her neck as Juliana felt her smile over her skin. "What's so funny?" Juliana asked smiling and leaning on her elbows to see Valentina better.

"Nothing, you're so sweaty." Valentina simple answered, making Juliana laugh.

"No shit," Valentina laughed along. "What did you expect? That I was dry?"

"Well, dry I know you're not at all." Valentina responded by placing a hand in Juliana's center, making her shiver at the touch, and feeling how wet she still was.

"Well, why is that?"

"I have no idea." Valentina connected Juliana's lips with hers again and kissed her without haste, just savoring the black-haired girl's lips.

"You know what, I think we should do some kind of exercise when we get back to the city." Juliana said breaking the kiss.

"Oh, whyyy," Valentina said laughing lightly, bringing Juliana closer to her and placing her head on her neck. "We just exercised Juls, let's just do it every day."

"We do it almost every day, Val," Juliana replied laughing and lifting her head, bringing her hand to Valentina's face and tracing her jaw with her index finger.

"So why do you want more exercise?" Valentina asked with amusement.

"To keep on being healthy, babe. I think we can run a few times a week, just to keep up the physical activity, we don't have to go to a gym or anything." Juliana stepped off Valentina causing her to whimper a little at the loss of contact. "Come on, stop complaining," Juliana took Valentina's arm and pulled her from the bed. "It's almost eleven o'clock, let's take a shower, clean the house and go to ours, I need to finish a dress for the internship."

"Oh noooo, I don't want to go back." Valentina said throwing herself on the bed dramatically.

"We have to, babe, now come on," Juliana took Valentina's arms again and pulled her off the bed, then stepped behind her and hugged her, guiding her toward the bathroom. "Let's take a shower first because we're sticky."

"Ugh, fine."

__

"Ouch! Juls!" Valentina was moving nonstop. 

"Val, if you stood still I wouldn't be poking you all the time. It feels like you have never never done this in your life?" 

"I'm just frustrated, this is not what I expected when you said you wanted us to come home soon so you could strip me down, Juls." 

"Aren't you satiated yet?" Juliana laughed at that and kissed Valentina's thigh. "Stay. Still. Or I'll stick you on purpose."

"You're evil."

Valentina and Juliana had already returned to their apartment after their weekend away from their reality of dresses to sew and articles to read and develop.

But before they left, they prepared a delicious lunch with all that was left in the fridge, put away what was left Juliana had bought to take to their house, and after tidying up Juliana's friend's house, they both set foo. on the road.

"Why are you taking my measurements again, it's not like you don't know them by heart." Valentina asked trying to keep herself as still as possible.

"This dress has a different cut and I need to make it on your body so that it looks perfect." Juliana said focusing on the needle and pins she had in hand. "I want to make varieties of this dress so that it can fit any body type. You'll be my first model, then I'll get Carol who has a fuller body than ours, then another friend of ours who is fat. And then Mada, who didn't shut up when I asked to take Carol's measurements, saying she was feeling outside of our friendship."

"Of course she would feel like that." Valentina laughed. "Speaking of the girls, we can organize our little party here at home this weekend, can't we?"

"Uhum," Juliana muttered, holding pins in her mouth.

"We can just call our closest friends, nothing to be too big tho, buy some snacks, a few drinks, put on some ambient music, buy some lights with the colors blue or red to make our house look cool." Valentina spoke breathlessly. "What do you think babe?"

"I think that's a great idea Vale," Juliana replied taking the pins out of her mouth and getting up to get a better look at the dress on Valentina's body. "Can you walk a little? And move your arms to see if you have enough freedom to move as much as you want in this dress."

Valentina nodded and started pacing around the apartment waving her arms like an inflatable man. "I think I can move perfectly in it as much as I want babe." Valentina said making Juliana laugh.

"Ok ok, come back here so I can take this dress off and you can go to your gas station to work." Juliana said heading towards Valentina.

"Gas station?" Valentina asked confused.

"Val," Juliana laughed. "You were waving your arms like an inflatable man, those that like, stand in front of the gas stations."

"Oh," Valentina understood what Juliana meant and started laughing with her. "Makes sense."

"Of course it does, babe," Juliana said taking off Valentina's dress by letting it fall behind her back and giving her a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Wanna watch something?"

Valentina turned to her and wrapped her arms around Juliana's shoulders bringing her closer, and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. "Uhmm, yes." She said unplugging her lips. "We can order something to eat too, can't we? We already cooked today and cleaned the house and swam a little, I'm dead tired."

"I think that's a great idea." Juliana said kissing Valentina and pushing her slowly to the living room couch, running her hands down her bare back, as Valentina was wearing only a few shorts.

"What are you doing?" Valentina asked, still smiling with her lips on Juliana's.

"Taking you into the living room to get your shirt." Juliana answered back.

"And we have to go like this?" Valentina asked with amusement.

"Yea," Juliana said as they reached the couch, pushing Valentina into it while she followed her, positioning herself on top of her and giving her a long, soft kiss.

When they both stopped the kiss because oxygen was needed, Juliana began to place small kisses on Valentina's chin, her jaw, her neck, kissed her shoulder until she reached one of her breasts, and kissed it carefully while massaging the other, until she gave the same attention to the other breast and then climbed all the way up again until she reached her mouth and kissed her again, biting her lower lip to after lick it.

"Do you think we'll be like this when we've had like, 20 years together?" Valentina asked when Juliana lessened the intensity of the kisses.

"What do you mean?" Juliana stopped kissing her and traced Valentina's red and swollen lips.

"You know, you think we will still not be able to keep our hands to ourselves, we'll want to make out all the time anywhere, we'll always be kissing, and touching and being half naked." Valentina said laughing making Juliana laugh too.

"I don't know Val, I hope so." Juliana was sincere. "But I find it kind of hard that I don't want to touch you all the time, or being with you or whatever." Juliana laid her head on Valentina's bare chest. "What do you think?"

"I think that's impossible. And the day I don't want to touch you or kiss you, someone please put me in a psychiatric clinic, I won't be in my best state of mind." Juliana laughed.

"I feel the same. But I also think it can be something natural, no?" Juliana put a hand on Valentina's bust and rested her chin on it. "We'd be together for so long, we'll be used to it.. I don't know. I think I'll know you'll always be there so I won't mind not always touching you or wanting to."

"We've been together for over two years Juls, are you used to it?" Valentina asked arching an eyebrow. "And don't you already know that I'm always here?"

"Uhmm, let me see..." Juliana got up enough to lower her head again and take one of Valentina's nipples in her mouth, biting it and then sucking a little, which made the brunette arch her back with both pain and pleasure. "I don't think I'm used to being able to touch you yet." Juliana smiled and lifted Valentina's body to reach her mouth and give her a quick kiss. "And of course I know you'll always be here." She gave her another kiss.

"Good to know." Valentina smiled at her and Juliana bent down again, leaning her head against Valentina's chest and staying there in silence. "What are we going to order?" Valentina asked, caressing the younger girl's hair.

"Whatever you want, Val," Juliana replied, "Whatever you want but oriental food." Juliana raised a finger and spoke before Valentina said anything.

"You know what? I'm going to order sushi for me, and for you I'll order some tacos, so we're all happy and fulfilled."

"But why will your food be healthy and mine not?" Juliana asked.

"Ok, you can choose a healthier food, Juls, and then we will order."

"I don't know what to order."

"Juliana, please, I can't help you with you being like that you know," Valentina said laughing.

"Ok, I'll order a fast food."

"Because that's very healthy," Valentina said and Juliana stuck her tongue out at her.

"There's salad inside it." Juliana smiled, kissed Valentina's chest and stepped off her. "Here, take it," she threw the shirt at Valentina. "Let's order our food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	18. purple pasts and presents and futures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I don't know what happened to this chapter, I was planning for it to have only 3.5k words but when I saw It had almost 7.7k words so enjoy!  
> Please, lemme know what you thought about it.
> 
> Writing is a funny thing for me cuz I write the entire chapter right before I post it online, so the chapters basically write themselves and use me as a host. I don't even know how I came up the idea of this chapter but I think I like it, and no. there's no one hitting on anyone in this chapter, just probably a new character that can help one of the girls.
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027

"Lupita! Come see who's outside our door for a visit!" Panchito almost shouted as he hugged Juliana, making her laugh.

"Don't be dramatic, Panchito. We saw each other a few days ago." Juliana kissed the man's cheek and walked into the apartment.

"Who is- oh!" Lupita came into the room and when she saw who the visitor was, her face immediately lit up. "Juli!" She went towards her daughter and hugged her. "Why are you here?"

"Jesus, the way you're talking seems like I don't come to see you or talk to you almost every day, Ma." Juliana said laughing still hugging her mother. "I came as a surprise. I left the internship early and decided to have dinner with you. If it's okay." Juliana smiled and sat on the couch followed by her mother who sat beside her and took her hand.

"Of course, Juli. It's just that we thought... it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here and we're having a very tasty dinner for the three of us." Lupita smiled at Juliana. "And how is Valentina? What about the apartment?" Lupita asked getting up heading towards the kitchen to be with Panchito who was helping her cook.

"It's fine, Ma." Juliana pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down, watching her mother and Panchito working together to make dinner.

Seeing them together has become one of her favorite activities since her mother married Panchito a year ago. Juliana sat for hours just watching the two live together. Seeing Panchito making his mother laugh, bringing unexpected gifts for her. Helping her make dinners and lunches and keeping the house organized and clean. Looking at Lupita with the same eyes Juliana would always look at Valentina.

She hadn't realized she was doing this until her girlfriend once asked her why she stared at Panchito so much, and why she had a need to always be with them watching every gesture exchanged between them. And then Juliana understood: she loved the fact that her mother was finally being loved as she should be, treated as she should and happy as she should.

Juliana watched and fed on her mother's happiness, which she didn't even know she needed to witness so much. And she was more than happy that the reason was Panchito, and for him she would be forever grateful.

And so that was what she did when she was with them: she sat and watched them. And was thankful for having something so similar, she knew more than anyone how good it felt to be able to share every second of her day with her lover.

"And is she coming today?" Panchito asked as he opened the fridge to get something from inside it.

"No, today she's with her family. We agreed that at least once a week we'll see our families on our own."

"That's nice." Lupita smiled at her. "And the internship, how are things going?"

And so dinner passed, all three talking about their lives and future plans. Juliana found out that Panchito and her mother are planning a weekend away from the big city to celebrate their first year of marriage. They had already completed a year being a married couple, but at the time of their anniversary day they couldn't travel due to Panchito's work, and so they decided to postpone to a few months later, which would be great to add more money for the trip foir it to be even more comfortable.

Juliana and Valentina had no plans for the future yet, their plans were summed up to survive their day routines and then return to their little world and snuggle together until bedtime. Until now, that plan was working very well and they had no intention of modifying anything.

"Vale and I are organizing a little celebration party for our apartment this weekend, which means you two are invited, of course." Juliana said as she carried the dishes to the sink so she could wash them. "It won't be anything big, just some close friends."

"Aw Juli, thank you for the invitation but I think we'll pass. We'd rather go to dinner just the four of us, we'll let you celebrate with your friends without having to think all the time that your mother is in the living room watching everything." Lupite said laughing.

"Ah-well." Juliana looked suspiciously at her mother. "Thanks Panchito for talking about this with her." Juliana said amusedly staring at her mother and then looking at Panchito. "But really, Ma, it's just a little reunion, nothing too big. You can go, we'll invite Val's family too, of course."

"Juli, Val's family today is just Guille and Renata and Mateo, where all of them have almost the same age. We will feel displaced and-"

"You won't be out of place, Ma," Juliana interrupted her mother.

"Okay, let me say it again, we won't feel out of place, of course not, but it will still be a celebration for the two of you who are young, and we know how different it is when you have your parents present."

"Okay, your complacency is freaking me out, Lupe" Juliana laughed.

"No need to be scared, we just really want something calmer. And we're sure it won't just be a party, especially with Mada as a guest." Lupita laughed as she mentioned Juliana's friend 

"I have Mada inside my reins, Ma, don't worry about her." Juliana said smiling. "But since you both want something more intimate, we can adjust that too, so let's just make it a dinner date between us then." Juliana smiled.

"Perfect." Lupita smiled back. "What about the bills? Did it come too expensive this first month?" Lupita asked as she dryed the plates.

"Bills?" Juliana asked with a frown.

"The monthly' bills, Juli, don't tell me you forgot about them?" Lupita stopped what she was doing and stared at Juliana with amusement.

"Please, of course not, Lupita." Juliana answered her mother trying to sound convincing. "We already paid some, the others haven't arrived yet."

"Okay, I'm glad you two got through this first month without any major problems." Lupita smiled at Juliana, who smiled back. "You would tell me if something happened, wouldn't you?" Lupita asked Juliana.

"Or course, Ma." She smiled at her mother. "But it's all very well and-." Juliana was interrupted with the light on her cell phone litting up indicating an incoming call, and she already knew whose it was. "Hi love," Juliana answered the call by picking up her cell phone and walking toward the apartment window.

"Hi babe, are you still in your mother's?" Valentina asked from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, we just had dinner now. And you? Still with Guille?"

"I'm leaving now, I'm calling you to ask out if you want me to come by and pick you up."

Juliana smiled at that. "Sure, Val."

"Ok babe, love you, see you soon."

"Love you back." Juliana answered and hung up the call. "Vale is coming to pick me up, she just left Guille's house." Juliana said smiling.

"I wonder if someday this smile that always stays on your face after you talk to Valentina will diminish." Panchito said when he saw his stepdaughter's face light up talking to his girlfriend. "It's very beautiful to see, Juli."

"Gracias, Panche." Juliana smiled at him. "And I hope not, I mean, we've been together for over two years now and I still feel butterflies in my stomach when I talk to her most of the time. I don't know if this is normal, but if it isn't, I don't care what normalcy is like." Juliana smiled and went to sit on the couch with her parents to wait for Valentina.

Minutes later they heard the apartment doorbell ring and Juliana got up just in time to open and receive Valentina with a huge smile on her face when she saw her girlfriend opening the door for her. "Hi Juls," Valentina said as she met Juliana's lips to give her a quick, chaste kiss.

"Hi babe," Juliana smiled and kissed Valentina once more, pulling her into the apartment.

"Hello," Valentina waved to Panchito and Lupita who were already standing and heading towards her to greet her.

"Hello Vale," Panchito hugged her. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Not that long, Panchito." Valentina said smiling and going to hug Lupe. "Hello Lupe." Valentina felt her hug her a little tighter and reciprocated. "Are you all ok?" She asked looking at both of them.

"Better than ever," Lupita replied smiling. "Do you want something to drink? Have you eaten yet?"

"No Lupe, thanks. I just got back from dinner with my brother, I don't think I can eat anything else, I might explode." Valentina said laughing.

"That's ok then, I bet you two are tired so walk away, go home before it's too late." Lupita said to both of them. "And when you arrived, please let me know."

"It's the second time I've come around and you kick me out, Ma." Juliana said laughing. "Next time I'll let you know I'll come to see you so you can get used to the idea." Juliana kissed her mother's cheek and went toward Panchito to give him a hug. "Tell me the day you can go to our apartment so we can have dinner together."

"You're coming to the party, aren't you?" Valentina asked looking at her in-laws.

"Party? But wasn't it a little meeting?" Lupita asked Juliana amused.

"And it is, Ma." Juliana laughed, "They won't, Vale, my mother prefers to have dinner with just the two of us on a calmer day. Apparently she's too old to be around young people."

"Look how you talk to me, Juliana." Lupita shot Juliana a funny look. "And yes, Val, we won't be going, but we want an exclusive dinner with just the two of you." Lupita smiled affectionately at her daughter-in-law. "But we'll see it other day, I don't want it to be too late for you to go, it's almost ten o'clock. Go, go!"

Juliana and Valentina said their goodbyes again and then walked hand in hand from Juliana's mother's apartment and waited for the elevator to reach their floor.

"Did everything go well at dinner?" Valentina asked leaning against the wall and facing Juliana.

"Uhum," Juliana replied when the elevator arrived. They entered and Juliana approached Valentina kissing her and pushing her slowly against the wall. "And you? Had a good time with Guille?"

"Uhum," Valentina nodded and pulled Juliana closer to her, catching her lips in hers with one swift movement. It was a slow, unintentional kiss, a kiss just for Juliana to kill the longing she felt all the time when she wasn't with Valentina.

They kept kissing until the elevator door opened on the ground floor of the building and they headed toward Valentina's car, but before she went into the driver's seat, Juliana grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the car, taking her lips in hers again.

Valentina returned the kiss with the same intensity and rhythm Juliana gave her. It was not a kiss of lust or intense wanting, it was a tender kiss, a meaningful kiss.

Juliana held Valentina's head with one hand at the nape of her neck and with the other she caressed Valentina's cheek as she kissed her for a long time.

"I love you so, so much." Juliana said quietly with Valentina's lips still connected with hers, automatically feeling the brunette's lips open in a smile and lock her lips again in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, so much." Valentina said as they broke the kiss, running her fingers over Juliana's perfectly symmetrical face and leaving her index finger over Juliana's chin, squeezing the hole that was one of her girlfriend's favorite parts. "Shall we go?"

"Si," Juliana replied smiling and with another short kiss they two got in the car.

__

"Oh wait!" Juliana said dropping Valentina's hand and heading toward the mailboxes.

"What do you want there Juls?" Valentina asked.

"Ever wonder why we haven't paid any bills this month yet?" Juliana asked, opening the mailbox and pulling out some sealed envelopes. "We completely forgot to look at our mailbox." Juliana said and Valentina laughed.

"Oh my God, I thought it was weird, but I just thought someone would hand them to us at our apartment." Valentina said laughing. "I never paid any bills so.. I didn't remember." Valentina continued to laugh and this time Juliana accompanied her.

"Neither did I babe, but, oh well. Here are our first bills. Let's get organized to pay them, yes? Here's the water bill, the electricity one, internet... this is from one of your cards." Juliana handed Valentina an envelope, which she opened on the spot and when Juliana saw how many digits she had to pay she widened her eyes. "Holy shit that's a lot of money." Juliana said and Valentina pulled the envelope closer to her, hiding the price.

"Yes, my credit card, remember." She kissed the tip of Juliana's nose. "let's go up." She took her hand and guided them to the elevator.

__

"Val, come on, wake up!" Juliana had been calling Valentina for ten minutes but her girlfriend didn't seem to want to get out of bed for anything. "Valeee," Juliana said tired of trying to wake Valentina up. She then tried her last resort.

"Ouch-Juls! What are you doing?" Valentina complained when she felt her girlfriend's weight on her.

"I'm trying to wake you up for hours and you don't hear me, I had to do it," Juliana laughed and gave Valentina a kiss. "Shall we run now?" She asked eagerly for the answer, but the only thing she heard was a moan of complaint.

"Aw babe..." Valentina wrapped her hands around Juliana's body and hugged her, placing her head on the black-haired girl's chest. "Please, not today. I'm so tired."

"Well, you've been tired for three days, this isn't tiredness anymore, it's lazyness." She laughed and settled on Valentina leaning on her elbows. "But ok, I won't insist anymore." She bent down and kissed Valentina. "See you in an hour." She gave Valentina one more kiss and got out of bed.

"When you get back breakfast will be ready!" Valentina shouted from the bed and turned sideways to sleep some more.

Juliana when she arrived in the live room took her fanny pack and put the money and the key inside it, took her cell phone and put it inside the cell phone holder that was in her arm and left the apartment.

It was the third consecutive day Juliana was running. Initially, the plan was for her to run only three or four times a week, but as soon as she set foot on the street on the first day and felt the morning breeze hit her face and her heart beat faster when she was running faster than two non-stop minutes, it put her in a state of almost vicious ecstasy, causing her to want to run again the next two days to feel the same sensation.

One of the things she felt was also nostalgia and soon after, apprehension. As if her body realized she was running and reacting in a way that sometimes made her lose her breath, as if her body itself was remembering the reasons she ran when she was younger and kind of tried to protect her from any bad memory that might survey. And of bad memories she was full, especially the ones that made her want to run, and run so hard that maybe would help her escape her reality.

But now she was ok. Years later, living a completely different life where running was no longer an escape, running was no longer a time when she didn't train as a hobby, for fear of one day having to run to save her life. Running to her today was simply for wanting to have a healthier life, without having to run from anything or anyone. And that thought alone made her heart race faster than the fact that she was running for more than twenty minutes straight.

After running some more, she needed to hydrate and decided to stop a bit and buy a water bottle. After buying the drink she decided to sit on one of the nearby benches, but didn't see when a jogger was heading towards her and the jogger hit her hard, knocking Juliana to the ground and consequently dropping her water all over her.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" The woman put her hands on her head when she saw Juliana on the floor and was in shock. "I'm sorry I had no intention!" The woman apologized and crouched down to try to help Juliana, but she didn't know what to do. "Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? Oh my god you're bleeding I'll call an ambulance!" The woman got up and took out her cell phone that was in a cell phone holder, same as Juliana's.

"No! There's no need to," Juliana said in a sore voice, trying to get up. "Could you help me get up please?" Juliana raised her hand and the woman widened her eyes.

"Oh my god, yes of course, Jesus I am so stupid I'm sorry," the woman said as she reached Juliana's arm to take while with her other arm she placed behind her back to help her get up better.

Juliana stood up and as soon as she put the full weight of her body on the floor she felt every bone in her body hurt, and especially an intense pain in her left arm, which was what she fell on and was completely injured and bleeding.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," the woman said once more and shook her head in denial. "I'm-I'm so sorry, oh my god, look at your arm! I swear I didn't mean it I didn't see you and I was running too fast and I couldn't stop and you came out of nowhere and-"

"Ok, ok, enough," Juliana said squeezing the woman's arm carefully. "You say oh my god too much, don't you?" Juliana asked smiling but stopped short after when she felt a pain pass through her lower back making her hiss in pain. "Is your body made of steel? Jesus Christ, I feel pain everywhere." Juliana said closing her eyes and trying to calm her breath. "My arm is killing me." She closed her eyes as if to maintain her peace to not scream the pain away.

"I need to take you to the hospital, I need to call an uber or if you wait I'll get my car that's near here and-"

"There's no need for that, really, I'm fine." Juliana said sitting on the bench and trying to feel as little pain as possible but not having much success, the pain was too present and it was burning inside out. "Could you sell me another bottle of water please?" Juliana asked the hawker who nodded and it was then that she realized that a small glomerulation of curious people were watching the scene, and then she was uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Here," The woman sat beside her again and handed her the water bottle. "Ok guys, the show is over, you can go now thanks." The woman said dispersing the group of people and Juliana thanked her internally. "Are you thirsty?" The woman asked looking at Juliana and the wound on her arm. "Jesus Christ looks at the damage I have done to you.. please forgive me." The woman stared at Juliana and she could see the anguish she was feeling.

"Thats ok, I know you didn't mean it," Juliana smiled sympathetically at her. "And no, the water is to throw over my wound, to clean up a little. Can you help me?" Juliana asked the woman who was already shaking her head.

"No, I can't, you need to go to a hospital to see if there's anything broken, please let me take you." The woman asked almost begging.

"Not necessary, at least not for now. Could you help me get home at least? I don't think I can walk alone for now."

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god, I'm so sorry." the woman said again and this time made Juliana laugh a little harder, which made her feel some bone in her body crack.

"Fuck." She whispered under her breath and put one hand on her rib. "Please, just throw this water on my arm and help me get home, I don't live far away." Juliana said staring at the woman, who agreed and took the bottle to open it.

When Juliana felt the cold water touching her skin with an almost exposed flesh she felt an absurd pain, it was so much pain that she thought she would faint, she was sure she would. "Holy fucking shit this hurts." Juliana swore under her breath. The woman ran water all the way down her arm to her knees that had also been injured by the fall. After a while with all of Juliana's bruises already washed, Juliana asked her to take her cell phone from her other arm, which made Juliana thank herself for it not breaking, she wouldn't have enough money to buy a new phone as good as this one.

Juliana picked up her cell phone and dialed Valentina's number. She knew it wasn't a good idea to call Valentina and let her know she was hurt because she knew her girlfriend would want to go where she was right away, but it would be a lot worse if she got home all broken up. "Babe, hi!" Juliana spoke into the phone in a slightly louder voice than usual. "I'm glad you're awake, I've got one, hmm.. well first of all don't be worried I'm fine I'm just calling because I had a little accident- Juliana was interrupted by Valentina's screams "no babe , I'm fine, I'm calling you, aren't I?" Valentina started talking again and Juliana pulled her cell phone a little far from her ear so it wouldn't hurt her hearing either. "Babe, I'm just calling to let you know I'm going home, it's alright I'm just a little hurt and sore, I'm calling you now so you won't die when I arrive, okay? Love you, see you soon bye."

"Wow, your boyfriend really care about you, doesn't him? I could hear the screams from here." The woman spoke smiling a little. "Shall we go?"

"Si... my girlfriend is a little scandalous sometimes." Juliana smiled weakly at the woman who made a surprised face, and then gave her good arm to help her to her feet. "Oh, this is going to be fun." Juliana said with a pained face as she got up and started walking to her apartment.

__

"Is that what you call nothing?" Valentina asks almost screaming when Juliana enters the apartment, with her arm around the neck of a woman she had never seen in her life.

"Hi babe," Juliana answers her girlfriend with a smile on her face.

"Don't hi babe me Juliana, look at your arm and your knees, dios mio," Valentina took Juliana's arm that was tugging at the woman's neck with a little more force than usual, but enough for Juliana almost scream in pain. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, we're going to the hospital now!" Valentina released her and went to get her bag to take her to the hospital.

"No, Val, I'm fine, I don't need any doctors, the pain is from the fall and the bruises will heal soon." She said sitting on the couch with the woman's help. "Gracias..."

"Joana," The unnamed woman smiled at Juliana. "And you are Juliana?" Juliana nodded and smiled too.

"And who are you?" Valentina asked after seeing their name exchange.

"Oh, I'm-hm," Joana looked at Juliana unsure of what to say, but she just looked at her and raised her amused brows. "I was the one to blame... for that.." Joana pointed at Juliana and when Valentina finally understood what she meant she widened her eyes. "I mean, it was unintentional, I didn't see her, she came out of nowhere and I was running very fast and-"

"Joana, you don't need to explain yourself," Juliana interrupted her. "It was unintentionally, of course it was unintentionally."

"I really hope it was because if not the first thing you would see when you got to your place would be a process." Valentina spoke quietly staring at Joan trying to read her.

"Ha, very funny Vale," Juliana laughed, trying to ease the tension that created in the air out of nowhere. "My girlfriend is very playful, don't mind what she says." She turned to Joana. "What matters is that I'm fine, I just need a shower to better wash these bruises and my bed."

"No, you're going to the hospital, Juliana, you have no opnion in this matter." Valentina said taking out her purse and car keys again.

"Val, I already said it was nothing serious, I don't want to and I'm not going to the hospital." Juliana said staring at Valentina trying to get up but feeling a twinge in the back making her lie down again.

"I wanted to take her to the hospital as soon as the accident happened but she's very stubborn." Joana said to Valentina.

"It was the least you could do." Valentina answered her back.

"I- I know!" Joana answered a little offended. "Of course I would never leave her like this, that's why I brought her too!"

"Joana, please, I know it was inadvertently, you don't need to explain yourself all the time, and Vale, I really don't need to go to the hospital, I'm fine. The pain I'm feeling is just due to the impact. I promise."

"I don't care Juliana, I'm not asking for your permission. We are going to the hospital and that's it." Valentina said staring at Juliana.

"You can't make me go." Juliana said almost as a defy. "I don't want to go."

"Juls, please, please," Valentina closed her eyes while saying. Juliana can be so frustrating sometimes. "We are going. I doesn't matter if I have to carry you all the way to the hospital, or drug you until you're asleep, we are going to the hospital." She said while staring at Juliana. "I'll get your documents and we will go." She said entering the hallway towards the bedroom.

Juliana snorted and rolled her eyes as Valentina went into the bedroom. She laid herself on the couch and felt the pain in her back as her skin came into contact with the couch's fabric, making her moan in pain. "Fucking hell," she squeezed her eyes tight.

"Hey, are you alright?" Joana asked leaning in to check on Juliana more closely.

"Yea, don't worry. I'm sorry for her, she just worries too much." Juliana said turning to Joana as she checked her knees.

"But she is right Juliana, you need to see if you haven't broken anything. Is it hurting?" She asked, running her hands gently over Juliana's bruises on her thigh and knees. "I'm so sorry Juliana, I really am." She said looking into Juliana's eyes.

"If you apologize to me again I swear I'll take my girlfriend's threat to sue you seriously." Juliana said smiling. "And if I had anything broken I don't believe I'd be here this calm."

"Ok. You're right. And I'm not sorry then." She answered and they both laughed.

At this time Valentina returned to the living room and stared at Joana's hand on Juliana's leg. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, sure," Juliana said trying to get up and finding Joana's help that held her by her good arm and placed her hand down on her back.

Valentina went over to them and took Juliana's arm to help her too, "Does it hurt you much?" She asked, running a hand through the hair on Juliana's face and tucking it behind her ear, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"A little, yeah," Juliana smiled. "But let's go." She turned to Joana. "And well, thank you Joana for helping me get home without dying in the middle of the street." Juliana said and they both laughed, minus Valentina.

"This is no fun, Juls." She looked at Juliana disapprovingly.

"Babe, what's the use of me crying if the damage is already done?" She asked staring at Valentina.

"Juliana, can you please give me your cell phone?" Joana asked extending her cell phone toward Juliana and making Valentina frown in confusion. "For me to text you asking if you're alright... and please let me pay the hospital bill, it's the least I can do after this damage. Just send me the bill and-"

"Not necessary, but thank you so much, Joana" Valentina interrupted her "I have everything under control."

"I'm sure you have but I only want to he-"

"I think you've done too much for today, but really, thanks." Valentina cut her off again. She didn't want to be mad at the woman in front of her but she couldn't control herself.

"Valentina you-"

"No, it's okay Juliana, she's right. I've done too much for today." She gave Juliana a weak smile, "And, well, I'm going and-"

"Hey, give me your phone number. Send me a message and as soon as I arrive I'll answer you to update you on my status." Juliana reached for Joana to give her the cell phone, in which she gave and Juliana wrote down the number. "Here, Juliana Valdés. Send me a hello and as soon as I arrive I'll answer you." Juliana smiled at the woman who smiled back at her, with Valentina seeing everything. "Shall we?" Juliana asked staring at Valentina, who just nodded and the three of them left the apartment toward the elevator.

The elevator ride was quick, but the uncomfortable silence seemed to last for decades. Juliana was annoyed with Valentina for treating Joana badly. Valentina was annoyed with Juliana for being so calm. Joana just wanted to go back to her house.

As soon as the elevator opened the three of them left and Juliana said goodbye to Joana, while Valentina nodded, and the three went their respective ways.

"Why did you have to treat her that way?" Juliana asked as Valentina got into the car after helping her to sit down.

"In what way?" Valentina asked, pretending to not understand.

"Don't come up with this shit now Valentina, you know very well how you treated her."

"How did you want me to treat her Juls?" Valentina asked irritably putting on the security belt and seeing how Juliana was trying to turn to put hers too. "She almost ran you over, your arm is almost raw, your knees scratched, you're in pain all over your body, how did you want me to treat her?" She leaned over to Juliana carefully trying not to touch her so as not to cause further damage and put the security belt over her too. "She could have been more careful, that's all." Valentina spoke in a softer tone staring at Juliana. "I don't like to see you hurt." She stared at Juliana.

"I don't like to be all sore and hurt either, Val, but I don't go off being rude to people."

"I know. I'm sorry ok? Let's go to the hospital now."

__

"Okay, I have your x-rays Ms. Valdés and it seems everything is in place. It was just a really strong knock out." The doctor who attended Juliana told her smiling, returning to the room she was in.

It was the first time Juliana had been to a hospital in Mexico since she arrived. Firstly, because she never really needed it, secondly, because she hated hospitals. Whenever she went to hospitals when she was younger, she had a motive involving her parents. It was always her mother who went, and Juliana accompanied her because Lupita was afraid to leave her home alone with El Chino.

Juliana only went to the hospital as a patiente to be treated only once. But it was enough for her to promise herself that she would never return to this place. She had to spend five days sharing a room with three more people. She could still feel the smell until up this day what that room smelt like, which still gave her the creeps. She still carried the reason for her to go to the hospital a few years back to this one, the scar is still right behind her head, barely noticeable, only she can feel it, but not as much when she touches it, but when she thinks and remembers and then tries to forget it all over again.

"I'll just give you some pain killers and an ointment for you to get over your wounds. In a second you'll feel 100% better and will be running again." The doctor said smiling to both of them.

"Don't worry doctor, she won't run again ever in her life." Valentina said jokingly and caressing Juliana's face carefully.

"Whatever she says to make her feel better, Doctor." Juliana said smiling at her.

"Ok girls, you're good to go Juliana. Here's your recipe." Juliana took the paper and looked confused at him. "What?" he asked her.

"Am I already released?"

"Yes Juliana, unless you want to check something else. Are you feeling something different?" The doctor asked her and she felt Valentina get closer to her.

"Ahm, no. I just thought it would take longer, I mean when I went to hospitals in the US I took a lot longer to leave.." Juliana replied looking at the floor.

"Oh yes. Were they public hospitals?" The doctor asked Juliana who nodded. "Well then, this is a private one, things happen much faster. Goodbye girls, I hope you'll get better soon, Juliana." The doctor said and left them alone in the room.

"Shall we go? You need a shower and love. I already called your internship and said there's no way you can go there today and they were ok with it." Valentina said as she smoothed the hair of the black-haired girl, who smiled at her and nodded. "Let's just go to a pharmacy before so I can buy your medicine."

"No, Val, I'll buy it. And pass me the hospital bill too, it mustn't have been cheap."

"Juls, don't worry, please. You're all hurt, let me handle it." Valentina said helping her out of bed and keeping her upright.

"I don't even want to imagine how much this may have costed... my mother stayed here those few days and it was an absurd price, can you just imagine a few hours." Juliana said remembering the episode that her mother once again ended up in the hospital because of El Chino. Even if indirectly.

"Juls, I already said you don't have to worry, I'll deal with it." Valentina took their bags and left the room.

"Val, please-"

"Juls." Valentina stopped them in the middle of the hostpital corridor. "You don't have to pay anything because I put your name on my private health care plan. Okay?" Valentina stared into Juliana's eyes. "Now come on, you need a shower before all this gets infected, we're in a hospital and it's dangerous."

"Wa-wait, what?" Juliana pulled Valentina's arm, making her stop. "Are you paying a health plan for me?"

"Of course, Juliana, I know you couldn't afford it, so I put you as a dependent on my plan. It's not good for you to walk around without health insurance, and if something happened to you and you didn't had like- "

"I would go to a public hospital like anyone who can't afford a health plan?" Juliana stared at Valentina in disbelief.

"Why can't you just say thanks so we can go home?" Valentina asked. "It's not like I paid you something superfluous or unnecessary, Juls, we're talking about health, your health." Valentina spoke irritably. "Now, let's go home, please?"

"Okay. But this conversation doesn't end here."

"I wouldn't dare to imagine it, no, let's go." Valentina took Juliana's hand and they left the hospital.

__

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Valentina asked Juliana as she stood under the shower, eyes closed, receiving a cascade of warm water over her bruises, grimacing in pain as the water caught somewhere specific on her arm. "Want me to turn off the shower?"

"No," Juliana said quietly, not even moving from place.

"Is the water too hot?" Valentina said getting closer to Juliana, stroking her back. Juliana shook her head.

As soon as the two arrived home Valentina carried Juliana to the bathroom, not wanting the younger to take another second with these wounds without being properly washed. The nurses at the hospital had tried to clean them for Juliana but she was very restless and they decided to do it at home.

So as soon as they got home, Valentina took her to their room and helped her undress carefully, as now the pain Juliana was feeling had intensified a little.

Valentina's eyes traveled over Juliana's naked body, followed by her fingers that followed Valentina's gaze. Only her right arm and two knees plus a part of Juliana's right leg were grated and purple. The worst part was her arm, where in some parts the raw flesh could be seen.

Valentina laughed a little nervously at the situation. "Just you would go for a run and would come back home all bruised and purple," Valentina lowered her head a little and kissed Juliana's shoulder.

"Clearly it was not in my plans." Juliana smiled and turned her neck a little to give Valentina more room for her to plant short, wet kisses on her neck. "Ouch," Juliana felt a pain in her spine and turned her head instantly, holding on to the wall so as not to lose her balance.

"Juls, you're ok?" Valentina asked worriedly, with her arms around Juliana but not touching her, afraid to hurt her anymore.

"Yea," Juliana said smiling and turned to face Valentina. "It was just a passing pain." She leaned over and kissed Valentina. "How's my back? Too purple?"

Valentina turned Juliana again as she checked Juliana's back and every other part of her body that was purple.

"It's purple in here," Valentina pressed her lips to Juliana's right shoulder. "It's purple here," she whispered and crouched down a little to kiss Juliana's waist on the right side, "it's purple here," she whispered facing Juliana now, kissing Juliana's right rib. "It's purple here, she kissed the middle of Juliana's belly, "and here," she kissed Juliana's right shoulder.

"And here," Juliana said, pointing to her mouth, making Valentina laugh and lean in until their mouths were together, at a slow, unhurried pace.

"Let's get out, yea? We've been in here for too much time." Valentina asked and Juliana nodded, still smiling with her mouth glued to Valentina's. "And I still have to clean these wounds with iodine alcohol."

"Noooo." Juliana answered protesting. "Water will be enough." Juliana sank into Valentina's neck and stuck to it.

"Juls, I need to disinfect your whole arm so as not to give you a infection, love, the water alone won't solve anything." Valentina laughed lightly, stroking Juliana's back. "Let's get out." Valentina turned off the shower and took a towel to dry Juliana off carefully.

"Ouch," Valentina heard Juliana complain softly and put her lower lip between her teeth.

"I'm sorry, I won't be long." Valentina continued to dry Juliana off until she was completely dry, and then began to dry herself.

The two came out of the bathroom and Valentina sat Juliana on the bed, going to their closet to get a wide shirt for both of them and panties. She then took the rescue kit Chivis had given them and Valentina mentally thanked Chivis for having everything she needed to clean Juliana's wounds. It wasn't something Valentina was eager to do, seeing Juliana suffer was the last thing she wanted, but she would rather see Juliana crying a little bit now than with one big ass infection in her wounds.

"Sit here." Valentina said returning dressed to the bedroom and helping Juliana put her panties and blouse on, wrapping her sleeve up until it was over her shoulders and she could clean Juliana's bruises without the possibility of staining her shirt.

With Juliana ready, Valentina grabbed some gauze and dabbed a little on the iodinated alcohol to clean up the bruises on her leg. "Ready?" Valentina asked looking at Juliana. "Yea, sure." Juliana gave a weak smile and Valentina carefully wiped the gauze over the black-haired girl's injuries.

Juliana's natural instinct made her flinch her leg a little, making Valentina look into her face and see how she closed her eyes tightly and bit her lips hard so that no moan of pain escaped her mouth.

Valentina continued to wipe the alcohol-soaked gauze down Juliana's legs, being careful not to hurt her anymore, and continued to watch Juliana's reactions. She didn't cry in pain or scream, but Valentina knew it was hurting like hell. And it hurt her to know that Juliana couldn't express her pain enough, couldn't feel it out, God knows why.

"Juls," Valentina caught Juliana's eye, "I finished your legs." she continued but Juliana kept narrowing her eyes. "Juls," Valentina whispered and stepped closer to Juliana, "Hey, babe." she asked and when Juliana opened her eyes Valentina felt herself breaking a little inside. "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing," Juliana replied, swallowing her tears and smiling, "Are we going to my arm now? I want to take my medicine and lie down and I have to call my mom too to tell her what happened."

"Okay, we'll do it all in a moment, but first tell me why you're like this Juls," Valentina ran a hand over Juliana's face, who closed her eyes at the touch.

"I'm fine babe," Juliana took a deep breath and smiled at her. "See?" she smiled bigger

"Ok," Valentina whispered defeated. She dipped the gauze back into the alcohol and slid it over Juliana's arm, who now couldn't contain the pained moan she felt and put her hand over Valentina's and stopped her from continuing.

"Five seconds," Juliana whispered as she steadied her breath. She let go of Valentina's hand and the older one continued cleaning, feeling each time Juliana shivered, each time she moaned in pain, each time her body stiffened as she felt the gauze on her skin.

"I'm done," Valentina whispered and Juliana opened her eyes, feeling relieved but still in great pain. "I'll get a glass of water for you to take with your medicine and rest, okay?"

Juliana nodded, "Can you get my cell phone, please? I need to call my mom." Valentina got out of bed and took Juliana's cell phone, handing it over to her. "I'll get your water."

By the time Valentina came back with the water and the medicine Juliana had just broken up with her mother and was using her cell phone. "Is everything all right?" Valentina asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Uhm," Juliana nodded, "Ma said she's coming over tomorrow to check on me and now I'm texting Joana to say that I'm fine."

"Oh, ok." Valentina smiled. "Here, your medicine."

Valentina handed the medicine to Juliana and when she finished drinking, Juliana laid down on the bed and was soon followed by Valentina, who hugged her from behind, placing her arm on the girl's belly and settling behind her. "Is this ok?" Valentina whispered in Juliana's ear.

"Yeah." Juliana answered. The two were silent for a long time until Juliana remembered. "Val, don't you have work today?"

"I asked to take the day off, I told them what happened to you," Valentina kissed Juliana's head, "I would never leave you alone today."

"Val I could have stayed alo-"

"Juliana, I would never, ever leave you alone today." Valentina interrupted Juliana, who just nodded and settled more into Valentina's body.

"Juls..." Valentina broke the silence after a while. "Why didn't you let the nurses clean the wounds at the hospital? And why did you preferred to almost hurt your mouth biting it hard than to complain about the pain you were feeling?"

Nothing came out of Juliana's mouth, but her body reacted instantly, stiffening. "Juls, please, open up with me. Please." Valentina begged stroking Juliana's arm.

"El Chino, when I was younger, in fact almost always. He was always kind of violent. But I've told you that. I just didn't get to the details because you don't need to know them." Juliana spoke almost in a whisper. "I went to the hospital almost every month, to accompany Lupe, because sometimes when they fought, only when he was very drunk, she'd end up hurt."

"Has he ever hurt you?" Valentina asked whispering, not wanting to know the answer. Trying to remember why she never asked Juliana that. But she never wanted to know, Juliana never wanted to talk about it, so she just let it be.

"Just once. He was very, very drunk and I've always been kind of a ticking bomb too," Juliana laughed a little. "He was going to hit Lupe and I was going to hit him, to defende my mother, but he was very out of control. So he pushed me hard and I hit my head harder on a corner of the table. It was no big deal, but I got a few stitches, I got an x-ray and everything. But the problem was that I couldn't get anesthetic because I was allergic to one of its components and they had no other type. So I felt everything. Felt the needle, the smell of the gauze they used was too proheminent, the alcohol they used I can still smell it anywhere even if I don't know the name of the brand, the pain was too much, so hospitals always reminds me of everything from that day."

Juliana stopped talking a little just to hear Valentina's breath. She knew how her girlfriend would react, which made it harder. "The worst part tho, was to clean the wound after I went home and every time I whimpered El Chino would complain and say that I really wasn't his daughter, because if I was, I wouldn't be crying for something so silly." Juliana smiled sadly. "And it was just the worst because, I was in pain after trying to defend my mother from the man I thought was my father but he didn't even recognized me, you know. The pain I was feeling was almost in vain" 

Valentina got out of Juliana's back and stood in front of her, touching her face, and now Juliana could see Valentina's wet face.

"Don't cry, it's over now." Juliana wiped the tears that still ran down Valentina's cheeks.

"I know, but it doesn't make it easier to hear." She said smiling wiping her face too. "I just wish I could change your past so you wouldn't have suffered so much, Juls." Valentina whispered, placing her hand on Juliana's face, which turned slightly and touched her lips to Valentina's.

"I know babe, if I could I would change it too, but we can't. You can change my future now, that's for sure." Juliana said and smiled, making Valentina smile too and move closer to Juliana to place her head gently on her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	19. f's & f's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloooo sorry for the delay, I had busy week but there you goo
> 
> But in other news...... have you guys heard of this Juliantina Awards?? It's an event where fans can vote for their favorite fics in lots of categories and I've been nomitaned for 3 categories:  
> \- Most Romantic Fic  
> \- Best Fic in a Foreign Language  
> \- Best Narrative
> 
> CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?
> 
> Anyway, the polls will be open to the public (isn't that fancy to say?) and you guys will be able to vote for me if you want to or to any other fic you like. You can click here https://twitter.com/JStrugglesSquad to see their other categories and the other fics that were nominated!
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027

Valentina woke up to the sound of something falling to the floor and felt Juliana fitting in and put her head on her neck, sinking into her, who instantly wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her not too hard, afraid to hurt her any more. "You ok?" She asked giving Juliana a kiss on her head.

"I'm all sore." She heard Juliana say. "I can't even sketch that it hurts everything in me, like how will I be able to deliver the drawings that I'm supposed to?"

"You won't." Valentina responded by straightening Juliana's hair.

"Pff, Val, I need to finish these sketches and deliver in eight days, I have to be fine by like, tomorrow." Juliana replied without leaving Valentina's neck.

"Babe, they'll understand, you're hurt and it wasn't on purpose. Just ask your boss for more time and-"

"No," Juliana interrupted Valentina. "I won't ask for more time, I will deliver what I have to deliver on time." She broke free from Valentina's body and sat on the bed making a pained face.

"Is it time for your medicine? How long have we slept?" Valentina stood up and caressed Juliana's thigh trying to comfort her, as she saw that she was in pain. "Where does it hurt?"

"All over the place," Juliana replied smiling with her eyes closed concentrating. "I think I can take another pain medicine now, after all I'm in pain and that's it's functionality, isn't it?" She opened her eyes and smiled at Valentina.

"I think so," Valentina got out of bed and headed toward the bedroom. "I'll get you a glass of water."

Taking advantage that Valentina had left, Juliana got out of bed to go to the bathroom and was almost startled to look in the mirror. Her arm had never been so ugly, bright red and scraped all over its perimeter. And it hurts. Boy it hurts. She then lifted her shirt and found purple spots almost all over her right side, which was where she fell and crashed to the floor.

She ran her fingers over the purple bruises and closed her eyes as she felt pain run down her spine. Who would have thought that being knocked over by a random person while running could cause so much pain? Certainly not her.

Juliana stepped out of the mirror and headed for the toilet because she needed to pee, but as soon as she put both hands on either side of her shorts to lower it down her legs she felt a pain in her right arm that made her dizzy. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she complained as she breathed and leaned against the wall in front of her, breathing slowly as pain rushed through her body.

"Juls?" Juliana heard Valentina call for her as she entered the room.

"In here," Juliana said from the bathroom, still leaning against the wall, her head resting on her arm.

"Juls," Valentina rushed in when she saw her leaning against the wall. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yea, I need to pee but I didn't know that bending my arm to put lower my shorts would cause me so much pain," Juliana smiled, leaning back from the wall. "I'll pee quickly." Juliana used her good arm to pull down her shorts but was interrupted by Valentina.

"Stop it," Valentina took her hand and lowered Juliana's shorts along with her panties, "Come here," She gripped Juliana's good arm and helped her to sit on the toilet, Valentina watching Juliana close her eyes tightly feeling pain. Juliana finished and cleaned up and Valentina helped her to her feet again, putting her shorts in place.

The two went back to the bedroom and Valentina gave Juliana the pain medicine and they went back to bed, Valentina sat with her back to the headboard while Juliana laid on Valentina's chest, nestling there while her girlfriend caressed her.

"Feeling better?" After a few minutes in silence, Valentina asked Juliana.

"Yea," she heard Juliana speak softly. "Why did you make me a dependent on your health insurance? And why didn't you tell me you were paying me one?"

"Juls," Valentina took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. She knew Juliana would want to talk about it again but didn't think she would do it in the midst of feeling so much pain. "Do you really want to talk about it now?"

"Yes." Juliana replied, nodding slightly.

"Well, then why not put you on my health insurance?" Valentina answered almost in the same words as Juliana's question. "And why didn't I tell you? I knew you would react like that, you wouldn't want me to pay. And I wouldn't understand why you wouldn't want me to pay so I just didn't tell you."

"You lied to me." Juliana spoke, but as a question, but yes. She sat on the bed and faced Valentina staring back at her.

"No, Juls, I didn't lie to you, I never lied to you. I just omitted that information."

"And how long did you think I was going to be unaware of it?"

"Well, I just did that thinking about when you really needed Juls. But you never did have to use it, and I hoped we would continue that way."

"How long have you been paying for it?"

"A few months."

"How many months, Valentina?"

"About fifteen..." Valentina said almost whispering looking at her hands that were on her crossed legs.

"Fifteen months? More than a year?" Juliana asked incredulously. "Do you really think there's no problem with that?" Valentina didn't answer. "Vale, please, look at me.".

"Juls, I'm sorry, really, but-"

"No, you're not sorry." Juliana interrupted her.

"No, I'm not." Valentina stared at Juliana with a hard expression on her face. "I'm not going to apologize for doing something that I thought was right, we are talking about your health Juliana and I may never have gone to one, but I know how public hospitals are and I know that if something more serious happened to you public health could fail you and the last thing I want is for something serious to happen to you and because of bad structures you can't get the treatment you deserve." Valentina stared at Juliana before she added, "And you know what? I've been paying for your mother as well. And your mother knows it, I asked her before doing any of that."

"You did what?" Now Juliana was mad. She sat straighter on the bed and looked at Valentina angrily, not believing what she had just said. "You're telling me that my mom knows about this and you've been paying for her as well?"

"It was exactly what I said." Valentina simply answered.

Juliana snorted with hatred and got out of bed, forgetting she was hurt and getting dizzy instantly when she felt both feet on the floor, staggering a little and making Valentina meet her and hold her so she wouldn't fall, but Juliana broke free of her grip and went across the room.

"Juls.." Valentina started talking but Juliana cut her off.

"Why can't you respect what I want? Not everything is bought with money, Valentina!" Juliana spoke as loudly as she could while holding her right rib where she was in pain. "You will cancel this. And you will cancel this today!" She spoke toward Valentina, who was standing in front of her.

"And why can't you respect what I want and see that I only do it for your sake? And no, I'm not canceling anything." Valentina answered her.

"Wh-what?"

"Why are you making such a big fucking deal out of this? Even your mother is ok with that!" Valentina said almost shouting.

"I'm not my mother!" Juliana said in the same loud tone that Valentina had spoken to her.

"Obviously you're not, we wouldn't be having this ridiculous discussion if you were more like her and not so stubborn!" Juliana laughed nervously and sat down carefully, with Valentina following her, annoyed by Juliana's stubbornness but still worried about her. "Juls, I started paying a little after your kidnapping, I couldn't imagine what I would do to myself if something happened to you and if you couldn't go to a good hospital, I thought about Lupe's kidnapping and how she got shot and how she could have died if she hadn't had that great treatment the hospital provided her." Valentina knelt in front of Juliana and put her hands on the legs of the younger, who was not looking at her. "So I went to your mom and talked to her about it, what she thought was a great idea and she agreed and told me not to say anything to you because she knew you would react that way." Valentina finished saying and caressing Juliana's legs. "Juls, please look at me."

Juliana didn't look at her and got up from the bed, heading for the door and crossing her arms over her chest. "So that means you talked it all over with my mom and not me, and you both still agree to lie-omit it from me." Juliana looked sadly at Valentina.

"Baby, we knew you wouldn't react well back then and wouldn't accept it."

"You don't have the power to know how I would react, Valentina! And if I had known from the beginning, maybe I would have accepted!"

"Juliana," Valentina laughed a little, "you're not accepting this today. Why do you think it would be any different?"

"You know what? I'm tired. I want to be alone and rest so please leave me alone."

"Juls-"

"Valentina, please."

"This room is mine too." Valentina stared at her.

"So stay. I'm going to sleep." Juliana struggled to her bed and turned her back on Valentina, who did not believe the discussion they had just had.

"Juls.." Valentina approached Juliana and knelt beside her. "This money.. is nothing to me, nothing compared to seeing you have access to the best care if something happens to you."

"That's not the point." Juliana said without moving, without looking at Valentina.

Valentina sighed and stood, crouching down to kiss Juliana's head and leaving the room.

__

Juliana woke up late the next day feeling her body heavy but a little less painful. She still couldn't bend her right arm, but she could move it a little more freely now, which was enough for her to have a little more autonomy this morning without Valentina with her.

Valentina, which Juliana just remembered, the person who mattered most in her life and with whom she had had one of the biggest discussions since they started their relationship. The same Valentina who went to sleep with her in the same bed without being on good terms and the same Valentina, who even with being annoyed with Juliana, put a glass of water beside her bed along with her medicine and had made breakfast for her and left in the kitchen, making Juliana hate herself a little.

She wished she could spend the rest of the day mulling over what had happened the night before but didn't expect her mother to arrive shortly after lunch, and then her anger returned to the same spot. She had not forgotten that Lupe knew all that Valentina had done, and worse, had encouraged her.

"Juli!" Lupita said as soon as she entered Juliana's apartment and looked at her daughter's condition, with purple marks everywhere. "How was all this caused by a woman knocking you by accident!" Lupita set her bag on the couch and turned back to Juliana, placing her hands on her daughter's face and inspecting every bit of skin at her sight. "Pobrecita." Lupita whispered as she looked at Juliana's bruises. "Look at this one!" She looked horrified at Juliana's arm. "This woman is a monster!"

"Ma," Julian tried to get out of her mother's arms, "Ma!" Lupita released her. "Don't start blaming Joana either, yesterday was Valentina being super rude to her, blaming her, she even threatened to sue her." Juliana sat on the couch.

"And Valentina is right! This woman almost killed you! You should sue her and-"

"Ma, if you came here to talk nonsense then you can just leave." Juliana said and leaned against the back of the couch, putting her good arm over her forehead and taking a deep breath.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Lupita sat next to her. "I forgot how grumpy you get when you're not in control of the situation." Lupita smoothed her leg. "Does it hurt too much? Are you taking the right medicine?"

"Yes I am," Juliana took her arm from her eyes. "But it really was my bad luck, Joana didn't even see me when she hit me and I fell in the wrong way."

"Who is Joana?"

"The woman who knocked me down." Juliana shifted on the couch. "She brought me here, was super worried, wanted to pay the hospital bill, which, by the way, leaded to a discussion with Val about it."

"What happened?"

"Please don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Juliana snorted and got up. "Wanna know how I found out? I said I'd pay the hospital's bill and she said I didn't have to because it was already paid. I was taken to the same hospital you were hospitalized. Do you remember it?" Lupita nodded. "So I knew it wasn't going to be cheap. But it was already paid." Juliana stopped to take a breath. "You know that Valentina has been paying me a health insurance for over a year. I know you have encouraged her. I know she has been paying for you too." Juliana stared at Lupita with angry eyes. "Why? Why lie to me?" 

"We didn't lie Juliana-"

"Oh sure, you omitted it, Valentina told me the same nonsense." Juliana started to walk irritably around the living room. "Did you guys agree to say the same lame excuse to me together?"

"Ok, you look the way you talk to me, it's not because you're hurt and angry that gives you the right to talk to me like that, I'm still your mother." Lupita stood and faced Juliana. "And yes, I knew, I told her not to tell you anything because I knew the way you were going to react and- no!" Lupita interrupted Juliana. "Do not tell me I wouldn't know how you'd would react because we know how. And especially Valentina, who knows you as much as I do, Juliana. So she came to me first and I advised her not to say anything to you because you are ridiculously stubborn." Lupita finished talking and sat down, still looking at Juliana, who no longer knew what to say and sat beside her, with a sulky expression and crossing her arms.

"Sometimes I forget that you're almost a child," Lupita say rubbing her hand over Juliana's face to undo her sulky face. "And it's not because you moved out that you still don't act like one sometimes."

"You think I'm exaggerating?" Juliana uncrossed her arms and turned to Lupita. "Ma, I'm not annoyed that she's paying, I'm annoyed that she didn't tell me and then and went to talk to you and not me."

"Would it have made a difference if she had asked you? You would say no anyway Juliana, we know you. Your pride is the same as your father's, your pride and your stubborn genius, it's all Chino's."

"I don't look anything like Chino." Juliana snapped back.

"You do, mi hija, at least in these characteristics you are the same as him." Lupita moved closer and stroked Juliana's hair. "Dejate querer, mi amor." She told Juliana. "We can't afford such a good health insurance and it's important to have one. Valentina just wants us to be ok and if so, God forbid, but if we ever need to go to the hospital we'll have a great treatment."

"But, Ma, it's a lot of money." Juliana tried to explain. "That's a lot of money for both of us."

"And?" Lupita asked. "It's your health. And this money, it's not as if Valentina would miss it, this money for her is probably nothing. So if she can, and wants to pay, you don't have to stop her. A relationship is not always about being what you want, it's a balance. And I know how much Valentina wanted to do a lot more for you but you always cut her off, so let the girl pay you that insurance and stop being unbearable." Lupita got up and headed for Juliana's kitchen.

"Hungry? I'll make some dinner for you and Valentina."

"Yea, a bit" Juliana followed her mother into her kitchen and watched her as she opened each cabinet and drawer to familiarize herself with where things were stored. "But hey, Ma," Juliana cleared her throat, "Do you think I overreacted to argue with her about this?" "You still have doubts?" Lupita asked without looking at her, looking for ingredients to start cooking God knows what. "Well, then she probably hates me right now." Juliana said sitting at her kitchen table. 

"Nah, I doubt it. You guys are past this phase of arguing a lot and being mad for a long time at each other, you never actually argued a lot, or got mad for a long time, therapy helped you a lot with that." Lupita smiled at Juliana. 

"So you think I acted stupid fighting this with her about this?"

"Juli, I never needed to tell you if you acted the right or wrong way because you were always very aware of what you wanted and what was right or wrong, since you were a little girl. I think if it had happened to me I would have done the same at first, but then I'd accept it. I'm not that dumb." Lupita said and Juliana smiled. "But remember, Valentina and we both came from two very different realities. This money Valentina spent on doesn't mean anything to her and besides, Val never really cared about values, she cares about what she thinks it's right, and she thought paying you a health insurance was right the right thing to do."

"But the whole point was that she didn't tell me, Ma, she didn't talk to me about it and I don't even know why. We always heard the therapist saying that when we were doing therapy, I thought we already had.. I don't know, we had already passed this phase of not telling ourselves everything."

"Sometimes we need to keep things to ourselves Juls, and knowing you as Valentina knows, surely she thought you were going to have a certain reaction, and she was right." Lupita smiled at Juliana and approached her, holding her face. "Nothing Valentina does for you is selfish or not just for your own good. Remember that." She placed a kiss on Juliana's forehead and returned to continue making dinner. 

"I know, Ma." Juliana sighed and approached her mother to help her with dinner. 

"No, no, you sit in the chair, you're all in pain and hurt and grumpy about it." Juliana rolled her eyes and went to sit, but was grateful inside because really, she was still in a lot of pain. 

__

Valentina came home a little later that day. She wanted to avoid Juliana and the possible continuation of the discussion she thought her girlfriend would want to have - and the last thing Valentina wanted was to fight Juliana again. She was also determined to not cancel her health insurance even if it made them argue more. She still thought it was the dumbest idea Juliana ever had and she couldn't believe how stubborn she was.

No longer able to wait in her car and already in the garage of her building, Valentina got out of the car and got into the elevator on her way to her apartment, mentally wondering how to start the conversation with Juliana without further discussion.

She expected to come home with Juliana sitting on the couch just waiting for her, but as soon as she opened the door and saw the light off, she realized that Juliana was sleeping on the couch, almost hugging her own body, with the television light illuminating her. And Valentina thought he couldn't love her anymore. There she was in front of her, all bruised, looking so helpless and peaceful and tiny.

Valentina closed the door behind her so as not to make a sound and put her purse on the living room shelf, taking off her shoes simultaneously, and going toward Juliana, kneeling to be level with her.

"Juls," Valentina whispered touching the younger girl's face gently, but Juliana barely moved. "Juliana," she said a little louder, but Juliana only shifted a little, barely out of place. "Babe," Valentina leaned over and placed a sweaty kiss on Juliana's mouth, who slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw that her girlfriend had arrived home.

"Babe, hi." Juliana smiled and raised both hands to her eyes so she could rub them, but she moaned in pain when she forgot she couldn't bend her arm.

"Hey, hey, easy there." Valentina said smiling and helped Juliana to sit on the couch, sitting next to her soon after. "You ok? Did you take your medicine today?" She brushed Juliana's hair off her face, tucking it behind her ears.

"Uhum, and I'm better now." Juliana said bending down to sink her face into Valentina's neck and hugging her around the waist. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn."

"No, I'm sorry I didn't tell you an-"

"Val, no." Juliana lifted her head and interrupted Valentina. "You don't need to apologize, it was really all my fault. You were just worrying about me and my health and I was just being rude and fighting with you for a silly reason, so I'm sorry. We almost don't fight or argue, and it's almost always my fault for being so fucking stubborn. But I'll change for better, I promise."

"It's not always your fault, love, and I don't want you to change anything. Maybe listen to me a little more." Valentina laughed and felt as if a huge weight had come off her back. She and Juliana wouldn't fight anymore. At least not today. "Sometimes I'm pretty stubborn too when I want to be." She smiled and leaned down to take Juliana's lips on hers. "But let's promise one thing ok? Communication always comes first, ok?" Juliana nodded instantly. "And we're never ever going to sleep again in the middle of a fight, ever. We'll always work out what we have to work out before we go to sleep." Valentina said smiling, taking Juliana's face in hers and kissing her slowly, caressing her.

"I promise." Juliana said breaking the kiss. "And you don't have to cancel the insurance either. Neither mine nor Lupe's."

"I wasn't going to cancel it, Juls." Valentina said laughing and kissing Juliana once again, who pretended to make a face of indignation. "I knew you were going to change your mind, I just didn't know it was going to be so fast. Was it Lupe's idea?" Valentina asked settling on the couch to see Juliana better.

"Yeah, we kind of talked today.. after she called me dumb and stubborn." Valentina laughed.

"Well, you kind of are sometimes." Valentina said and Juliana disengaged from her body opening her mouth joking being indiginated once again.

"What?" She asked with amusement.

"Nothing babe, let's take a shower?" Valentina asked getting up from the couch and reaching for Juliana to take it. "You've probably been on this couch all day and not bathed, it's a little disgusting." She said guiding them to her bathroom while Juliana hugged her from behind.

"I was waiting for you to help me babe." Juliana said very quietly near Valentina's ear.

"Juls, that's not fair. You're all hurt so no sexy voices today. Or until you get better." Valentina said turning to face Juliana.

"But you like them." Juliana said making a pout, the one that Valentina couldn't stand and advanced on Juliana kissing her with purpose. "See?" Juliana asked on Valentina's lips, making her laugh.

"Yea, whatever. Let's take a shower." Valentina took off her shirt and then took off her bra and began to unbutton her pants when she realized that Juliana was staring at her. "Stop staring at my boobs and take off your clothes." She said without looking at Juliana.

"Why, my arms hurts." Juliana said and Valentina looked at her immediately, until she realized the mischievous smile she had on her face.

"You're a terrible liar. You just hurt one arm." Valentina said taking off her pants and panties at the same time, getting completely naked in front of Juliana who could not not go towards Valentina and kiss her again holding her face. Valentina surrendered to the kiss and squeezed Juliana's waist until they were all over their bodies, but let go as soon as she heard Juliana moan in pain.

"Shit," Juliana said smiling as she dropped Valentina and put her hand on her waist while the other leaned on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry babe," Valentina smiled too. "I forgot you are hurt." She approached Juliana and kissed her forehead. "Now at least we can bathe in peace, right?" Juliana stick her tongue out to Valentina and Valentina began to undress her until Juliana was as naked as she was and they went to the bathroom.

"Let's wash this hair too." Valentina said when they both got into the bathroom stall and guided Juliana under the warm, cascading water kissing every bit of skin Valentina wished she was kissing right now. Which didn't stop her from bending over and kissing Juliana's neck, falling to her shoulders and torso.

"I thought I was too hurt to do anything." Juliana said as she tried to catch her breath and Valentina immediately raised her head, smiling, giving a chaste kiss on Juliana's lips.

"You are, but I'm not." Valentina gave Juliana one last kiss and pulled her out from under the shower so she could get wet too and get on with their shower.

__

"Lupe made us dinner." Juliana said as she was sitting between Valentina's legs, who was behind her combing her hair after showering.

"Aw, that's great. I was already wondering what we were going to order." Valentina placed a kiss on Juliana's shoulder and started to leave their bed. "We're done here, I'll heat the food to eat."

"Wait for me!" Juliana complained as she slowly got out of bed to keep her girlfriend company.

__

"So," Valentina said as she chewed. "Our magazine is having a good sales celebration party this month and of course you are going with me."

Juliana laughed. "Well, if I have no other option.." Valentina shook her head looking at her, smiling too. "When will it be?"

"In two weeks." Valentina said with her mouth full again.

"Vale, finish chewing so you can talk." Juliana said laughing. "Don't millionaires have etiquette classes?" She asked jokingly.

"If so, I must have missed." Valentina said as she finished drinking her juice. "We can see things top buy for decoration this week for our little celebration here at home to do next weekend before the company party. What do you think?"

"That's fine for me. I think we just need to buy some drinks and snacks, it's just our friends who are coming anyway."

"Ay sii! And we can buy some colorful lights to make the environment very different and put some really cool songs." Valentina said excitedly.

"Yes babe, we can." Juliana smiled seeing how excited her girlfriend was and how lovely she was.

"Uf," Valentina sighed heavily, making Juliana frown at her. "I'm full. Lupe's food always makes me so full." She got up and gathered the plates from the table. "What do you want to do now?" Valentina asked heading toward the kitchen, making Juliana focus only on her bare legs protected only by a wide blouse.

"I know who I wanted to be doing right now." Juliana said almost whispering.

"I heard what you said." Valentina said returning to the table to get the rest of the things, but before she could get anything she felt Juliana pulling her arm toward her and placing her mouth over hers.

"Good." Juliana said when she released Valentina, who was a little dizzy from the kiss she received. "Can we go to bed?" Juliana asked with beggar eyes.

"No." Valentina gave Juliana a peck and returned to get things on the table.

"Vale, I'm not uncapable, you know. I'm just sore." Juliana said frustrated.

"Oh babe, thank God that woman didn't incapacitate you from doing anything because then I would sue her." Valentina said jokingly entering the kitchen. "But you're sore and anything we do will make you hurt even more and I'd rather deprive myself of having sex with you today than wait for you to get better for two more days. Maybe you'll be better tomorrow."

Valentina went to Juliana and pulled her from the chair, taking her to the couch where she sat first and guided Juliana to sit between her legs, laying over her and settling her head on Valentina's shoulder. "Today we'll be here, quietly enjoying a movie, and tomorrow when you're better we can do whatever you want, ok?"

"Whatever I want?" Juliana asked intertwining their hands and taking Valentina's to her mouth, giving her short kisses.

"Yes. Whatever you want." Valentina responded by closing her eyes and feeling Juliana's warm mouth on her skin. "Why is your mouth so warm?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm too horny." Juliana answered and Valentina opened her eyes widening them instantly.

"Juliana, you can't say these things." Valentina said closing her eyes again as she felt Juliana putting one of her fingers in her mouth and sucking it slowly.

"Can do. And you know what else I can do?" Juliana asked getting off the couch and kneeling in front of Valentina, spreading her legs while maintaining eye contact. "Well, you already know but my mouth is definitely not sore." Juliana leaned over and kissed Valentina's inner thigh, causing the brunette to tremble under the touch of Juliana's lips in such a sensitive part.

"Juls," Valentina said almost in a whisper.

"Please, just lower your panties and let me have some fun, I've had a terribly boring day." Juliana said with her face already in front of Valentina's center, kissing over the sewing thread of the garment, making Valentina shiver even more. "Don't make me hurt anymore trying to take it off of you with both my hands." Juliana looked up smiling and found Valentina staring at her with big eyes.

Without taking her eyes off Juliana's, Valentina brought her hands down to her panties and lowered it, watching Juliana's expression in detail as she saw the piece down her legs, while with her good arm she lifted Valentina's shirt, "hold it here," Juliana demanded to Valentina as she immediately spread her legs and stepped further between her legs, heading straight for her goal.

When her tongue touched Valentina's center, Juliana smiled instantly as she realized how wet her girlfriend was.

"How did you want me to react?" Valentina asked with her eyes closed, already knowing what Juliana was thinking and letting out a loud moan as Juliana began to move her mouth more precisely and forcefully onto her center, then soon began to insert her tongue inside her making the older one hold Juliana's head with her other free arm, holding her closer. Juliana took the hand of her good arm and went up until her thumb was in contact with Valentina's clit and began to make a pattern, making it impossible for Valentina to continue to stay still.

Juliana took her mouth off Valentina so she could straighten to her knees to gain more access to Valentina's center and without warning, inserted two fingers inside Valentina while her mouth attacked her most sensitive spot.

"Juls.. holy shit." Valentina moaned and began to move beneath Juliana," fuck." she said under her breath and began to writhe faster, and then Juliana decided to increase the speed and pressure of her mouth and fingers, feeling as Valentina's walls tightened in her fingers and not so long after, felt Valentina come so hard that made her whole body tremble as she moaned words that Juliana could not understand what it was at all.

Without missing another minute, Juliana took her fingers out of Valentina and cupped her center with her mouth, wiping any trace of Valentina's liquid pleasure as she was still trying to catch her breathe.

Valentina then pulled Juliana by her head and she fell over her, not caring if her body was hurting or not, and took Valentina's mouth in hers, kissing her hard with her tongue inside her mouth, making Valentina moan as she felt her own strong taste throughout Juliana's mouth.

They kept on kissing for a few more minutes, Valentina still regaining her breath while Juliana just wanted more and more from her.

"Okay, Juls, wait a minute." Valentina said laughing as Juliana moved down her jaw to her neck, putting her attention there now and raising her hand to Valentina's left boob under her shirt. "Juls!" Valentina laughed and took Juliana's face in her hands, smiling when she saw her smile too. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Juliana smiled and kissed Valentina's now swollen red lips again. "Only if it's from pleasure."

"How cliche," Valentina laughed. "But that's enough. I'm going to take a shower and you stay here as a good girl I know you are. I'll be right back, and we'll continue with the movie, one on each side of the couch this time." Valentina said as she got out under a complaining Juliana.

"You know what?" Juliana shouted from the couch. "We never had make up sex before, we should have more fights like that."

"You wish!" She heard Valentina scream from their bedrom and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	20. from today until our forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there, I'm soo sorry for the delay. I got a little freaked out with this one since it's the 20th chapter!!! So I wanted it to be perfect. But I had a little hard time writing it bc I'm a perfeccionist and well. There you go, I hope you'll like it!  
> and can you believe this is the 20th chapter???? I didn't think I'd have enough material to write 5 but boy was I wrong.
> 
> And I want you guys to please update me with your thoughts, like, seriously, comment. I know you like the story (bc you all are so amazing and always remember me that) but be sincere: you guys think I should put an end soon? I know what the end will be and I can write it in 5 chapters later or 20, it really depends on how are you feeling with the story, or my writing or whatever. 
> 
> The thing about Privacies and me loving writing it is that I just write about their day-to-day lives so I do really have material to write a lot, but I wonder if you are already tired, or wanted me to write something more idk.
> 
> aaand I'd like to thank Roberta who've helped me when I was a bit insecure with my writing and helped me with some ideas for this chapter and the last one I posted. 
> 
> Tell me what you think (:

"What the fuck, Mada?" 

Juliana says when she finally found her friend in the middle of the party that was happening at her house. What was supposed to have been just a simple reunion with her and Valentina's closest friends, Mada turned it into a party with people Juliana didn't even know but who made a point of coming to her and Valentina and thanking her for the invitation and saying that the apartment was amazing

"Juls-"

"No, Val!" Juliana interrupted Valentina, who was looking amused at Mada and her. "Madalena, I told you not to invite anyone, and if you really wanted to invite, that at least I knew who they were. But look at what you turned my house into? There's no room to even walk!"

"Juls, babe, my love, my best friend" Madalena began to speak approaching Juliana, laughing as she did. "It wouldn't be fun if it were just us, this is more fun and I knew you would like it, you like parties." Magdalene took Juliana's face in her hands. "And you can't stress too much you're still in pain." She said pointing to her bruised arm.

"Does it look like I'm enjoying it?" Juliana spoke irritably, staring at her friend and deep down, wanting to kill her. "And as a matter of fact, right now, you're my biggest pain in the ass."

"Okay, enough," Valentina took Juliana's wrist and pulled her heading for their bedroom.

"What the fuck?" Juliana said when she got to her room not believing when she saw two people kissing on her bed.

"You two, out of here." Valentina said kicking the couple out of the room before Juliana burst onto them. "Okay, sit." Juliana sat on the edge of the bed. "And now, spill." Valentina sat next to her.

"Excuse me?." Juliana started to get up but Valentina pulled her by the arm and kept her sitting.

"I know you'd get a little angry but this is too much, this reaction, your reaction towards this party is completely unecessary, so tell me what's wrong." Valentina stared back.

Juliana snorted. "There's nothing wrong, I just don't understand why she does these things knowing I'll be pissed at her in the end."

"Because she knows you'll always be fine later." Valentina said smiling but stopped short when Juliana stared at her, serious. "Sorry?" She smile and cleared her throat. "So, it's just the size of the party that's really pissing you off?" Valentina asked, tucking a strand of Juliana's hair behind her ear.

"Why is it not pissing you off?" Juliana turned to Valentina, who shook her head. "Val, we are not prepared for this, the house has, I don't know, like five times more people than we expected. Soon our neighbors will complain, imagine if they call the police!"

Valentina laughed at Juliana's drama. "Babe, it's just a party, we will gather money with the guests to buy more drinks and snacks, keep the sound at a resonable volume, it will be all right." Valentina caressed Juliana's hand. "Can you trust me?" Valentina asked with pleading eyes .

Juliana she rolled her eyes and got up from the bed and reached for Valentina. "Ok, whatever, since we're already here let's go outside and have some fun."

"Oh, we can make our room very entertaining." Valentina looked at Juliana with a smile on her face with ulterior motives.

"Babe, trust me, I won't go back to our bed before we change all the bedding." Juliana leaned over and kissed Valentina, then dragged her out of the room and into the party.

__

"Do you still hate me?" Mada approached Juliana in the kitchen, with Carol by her side.

"Yes." Juliana answered without taking her eyes from the fridge, mentally counting the amount of drinks they still had and how much they would have to buy. That was the division she and Valentina made: while Valentina was going to ask the guests for money, Juliana was going to sort out the things they had left. Because Valentina was so much better at getting what she wanted from people, and Juliana was so much better at dealing with things that didn't need to ask anything from people.

"Juls, I'm sorry, I didn't want to piss you off, I just wanted you to have an unforgettable party to celebrate the apartment." Mada said and Juliana felt she was telling the truth.

"You don't feel sorry at all." Juliana said seriously, which she could not follow for long and ended up smiling at her friend, who became visibly more relaxed and hugged her tightly, giving several kisses on her face.

"Ugh, I love you so much that I could kiss you now." And before Juliana could understand what was happening, Madalena put both hands on her neck and brought her close giving her a kiss, which Juliana immediately rejected, laughing, pushing Mada.

"Madalena! You said you wouldn't do that anymore!" She ran a hand over her mouth, pretending to wipe the kiss and realizing that Valentina was behind them with Danna, smiling and shaking her head.

"Danna! Hi" Juliana went to hug Valentina's friend. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Of course I'd make it Juls, I wouldn't miss this for anything!" Danna said hugging her back. "Your place is gorgeous by the way. I'm so happy for you two!" She hugged Juliana again. "I just didn't think I'd get here to see you kissing another woman." She said playfully.

Juliana eyes widened "Well, did you see that?" Juliana pointed to Mada, who was hiding behind Carol, both chuckling.

"Yea, but you know, I always told you I thought it was kind of hot and funny to see Mada giving you stolen peckers while drunk and see you get all mad about it." Valentina said smiling and approaching Juliana, joining her lips in a quick kiss.

"I'll remember that when it comes to other people." Juliana said crossing her arms.

"Oh no, I didn't say anything about other people." Valentina said sitting at the kitchen table, counting the money she got from the guests. "Although Mada, I'm getting kind of worried." She said without looking up from the table.

"Worried about what?" Mada left Carol behind, confused.

"Every time you kiss Juliana you are more sober." She looked up to look at her friend. "I think you're just taking advantage to kiss my girlfriend and blame it on the alcohol." She smiled at Madalena.

"Ha, you really want me to kiss Juliana." She approached Valentina. "And, you know, my offer is still standing." She leaned toward Valentina, who was smiling in amusement, tilting her head.

"Ok, you two." Juliana caught Mada from the back and pulled her away from Valentina. "Enough, ok? No one will accept anyone's offer." Juliana saw Valentina pout. "What? Like you're sharing me with someone in bed." Juliana rolled her eyes and looked back at Valentina, who was looking at her seriously. "What?" She asked Valentina, Carol, Mada and Donna looking at both of them. "Would you really accept a third person in our relationship?"

It took Valentina a few seconds to respond, glancing from Mada to Juliana until she laughed and said, "God, no," she smiled. "Sometimes I don't even want to let you go to the internship and have to work with all those beautiful models. Imagine sharing you with someone." Valentina got up from the table and kissed Juliana. "You are mine." Valentina kissed her again. "Well, to the extent that you are your person and not an object for anyone to own and-"

"Ok, ok Val, we get it, you love each other, are perfect together, are getting married, bla bla." Madalena interrupted them. "Can we go buy the drinks now?"

"We can," Juliana said letting go of Valentina. "And this here?" Juliana pointed at her and Valentina. "Years of therapy babe, you should try it." Juliana kissed Mada on the cheek and spoke over her shoulder. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute."

When Juliana returned the three went to buy more drinks and food while leaving Carol and Danna in charge of everything and soon returned to the party, now with everyone who was to arrive already being at the house.

The hosts then began to circulate around the party talking to the guests while ambient music played not too loud and everyone had fun drinking and eating.

"How's the arm, Juls?" Nora asked, clutching her waist to a woman. "Still pretty ugly from what I'm seeing.

"Thank you Nora!" Juliana looked at her smiling. "It's better, I'm still taking medicine just for my arm, today was the last day tho." Juliana smiled at the two women in front of her.

"Wait, are you still taking the antibiotic?" Carol asked interrupting the conversation. "I thought you stopped before yesterday?"

"I had a painkiller and I had stopped, but Val thought it was still a little red and swollen and we thought we'd better get on with the medication." Juliana answered her friend.

"And you are drinking because...?"

"Because I wanted..?" Juliana asked back to Carol, confused.

"Juls, you know you can't mix painkillers with alcohol, right?" Carol asked staring at Juliana.

"Yes, I know, but I took the medicine hours ago, it won't bring me any trouble." Juliana answered confidently.

"Juls," Carol took the drink from her hand. "The effect of the medication continues throughout your body all day, so, yes, you may have some side effects!"

"Carol," Juliana took her glass back. "This is my second glass of a drink that has more soda than alcohol. I'm fine, relax."

"This is your second glass and you're already dizzy!" Carol shook her head.

"I'm not dizzy." Juliana countered.

"Juls, I know you, and you're already drunk." Carol answered back.

"I'm not." Juliana stared at her.

"You know what, whatever, you're already an adult."

"Who is already an adult?" Valentina asked approaching them with Danna by her side and hugging Juliana from behind.

"Your girlfriend, who is mixing painkillers and alcohol."

"What- I'm not!" Juliana answered indigently as Valentina stepped out from behind her and stood beside her. "I had the painkiller right after lunch!"

"Do you think it still has an effect, Carol?" Valentina asked, taking Juliana's glass from her hand.

"I do, Val. It's not been that long." Carol answered.

"That's it for you babe, no more alcohol." Valentina drank all the liquid from Juliana's glass at once.

"What, is she a doctor now?" Juliana asked to her girlfriend, who just stared at her. "Ok, fine!" Juliana answered defeated.

"I mean it." Valentina said staring at Juliana.

"Ok Val. I'm going to the bathroom." Juliana said and when she was leaving, Madalena arrived with two glasses full of some yellow liquid and gave to Valentina and Juliana.

"It's time for the host speech!" Mada shouted to get everyone's attention and then the house was filled with shouts of encouragement, making Juliana hide behind her girlfriend with embarrassment while Valentina laughed and sipped her drink.

"Oh no come on, Juls!" Danna said when she saw her hiding. "Everybody here already know that you're not that shy, stop playing dumb!" 

"Ok, ok." Valentina went to the middle of the room while everyone was laughing and Juliana stood in the corner where she was, next to Carol and Mada. "I'll speak a few words since my dearest girlfriend is a bit shy dealing with public." Valentina smiled looking at Juliana, who matched the her happiness. "I asked Juls to live with me suddenly, literally out of nowhere, I even scared the poor thing." Valentina said making everyone laugh. "My excuse was that I couldn't take it anymore being interrupted when I wanted to be alone with her doing... well, you know, couple things."

"Having loud sex!" Mada shouted making everyone laugh, including Valentina who saw Juliana elbow her friend who whimpered touching her ribs.

"Doing girlfriends things, thanks Mada," Valentina smiled lifting her glass toward Mada. "I just wanted to have some privacy, that's it, and I asked Juliana if she wanted to do this madness of moving with me, both of us being so young, never having lived alone before, always with someone's support." Valentina said those last words looking at Juliana, who smiled and nodded for her to continue.

"Well, after she accepted, weeks passed and after many visits and apartments we finally found this one, where we fell madly in love. We closed the contract a few days later, bought the furniture, brought some of ours and bam. Now around us we have the our little comfy place, a place that looks our own with our personality. And today we are here to celebrate this new stage in our life, a few weeks late but, yeah, we're here today." Juliana smiled.

"And I didn't want to be sharing this moment with anyone but you, my love." Valentina now looked only at Juliana. "I don't need to say here how much I love you, how much I can no longer imagine my life without you and how much I thank you for appearing in it, helping me, saving me, loving me. And I don't really need to explain any further because at this point everybody knows about that. You completely changed it, my life, turned everything upside down just to then turn it over again and leave it at our normal, our pace." She smiled at Juliana and could see that her eyes were full of water. "From today until our forever, babe. I love you."

And when Valentina finished the last words Juliana came to her, wrapping her around the waist and taking her lips to hers, giving her a wet kiss full of feelings and meanings as everyone around them whistled and celebrated their happiness.

"I make my words everything she said there." Juliana said smiling as she dropped Valentina's mouth. "Cheers!" Juliana raised her glass and they all stood together, speaking in chorus and then drinking the drinks in their glasses.

"Juls!" Valentina said with big eyes, realizing that Juliana drank the entire contents of the glass.

"Oops," Juliana smiled and kissed Valentina. "It's ok Vale, that was the last one." Juliana winked at Valentina and hugged her. "I love you babe."

"Me too." Valentina hugged Juliana tightly around the waist.

__

It was almost one in the morning when Juliana was on the porch talking animatedly to Mada, both at the same level of non-sobriety.

The party was already dead and most people were gone, with only Danna and Carol left in the room saying goodbye to the last guests while Valentina was in the kitchen organizing all the trash.

"Has everyone gone?" Valentina asked when Danna and Carol entered the kitchen.

"Yea, it's just the five of us now." Carol said sitting in one of the chairs.

"Ah, four, I'm leaving now too, I mean, after helping you sort out all this mess." Danna said and sat in the other chair.

"No need Danna, tomorrow Juls and I will do everything." Valentina finished packing garbage into a bag and set it on the floor, turning to her friends. "Will you sleep here today?"

"More like you'll do the cleaning alone, isn't it, Val?" Carol said laughing and pointed to the porch. "That one tomorrow will be destroyed, defeated, will only get out of bed just to throw up. You know how Juls looks the next day when she's drunk." Valentina rolled her eyes and started to leave the kitchen. "And no, I'll get my uber with Mada, she's going to sleep at my place."

"And I'm going to my house too." Danna responded by walking behind her.

"Thank God, we'd have to find a place for you to sleep that we don't have here," Valentina laughed.

"Hi babe!" Juliana said happily as soon as she saw Valentina heading toward the porch and reached for her to pull her into a hug.

"Hi," Valentina said laughing but was interrupted with Juliana pulling her closer to her and kissing her, leaving Valentina unresponsive except to put both hands on the black haired girl's waist to get support not to fall, while answering the kiss.

"Hey hey hey you two, hold on, in a little longer we'll be gone," Mada said trying to separate the two, but failed because Juliana hugged Valentina by the waist and did not let her go.

"Noo, stay here." Juliana said hugging Valentina tighter and laying her head on her shoulder.

"They're already leaving babe, they just came to get Mada and call an uber." Valentina kissed Juliana's head and turned around. "Please, send me a text once you're all at home." She said looking at the three girls, who nodded together.

"Of course, I'll get my phone to call one now." Carol said and went into the living room to get her phone.

"And you drunk lady," Valentina turned to Juliana again and smiled when she saw the state Juliana was in. Her eyes looked so tired. "Let's go take a shower and then go to bed." She kissed Juliana's forehead.

"I'm not tired." Juliana pouted, making Valentina laugh.

"Your eyes beg the to differ;"

Valentina said jokingly and Juliana stick out her tongue to her, hugging her again and putting her head on her neck.

Shortly thereafter the girls' car arrived and all three left, leaving Valentina alone to deal with her girlfriend lying on the couch almost asleep.

"Hey hey hey, no sleep for you." Valentina said approaching Juliana from the couch and taking her arm to stand her up. "At least not until you showered, come Juls." Valentina tried to pull Juliana but her girlfriend decided to make this an impossible situation.

"Noooo, please lay down with me for a few minutes." Juliana asked looking at Valentina and pouting.

"No, it's late, let's go." Valentina tried to pull Juliana again but she pulled her first and Valentina landed on her on the couch, inadvertently slamming her arm into Juliana's chest causing her to complain a little with the impact, which made Valentina worry almost instantly but soon passed when she saw Juliana laughing.

"I thought you liked my breasts," Juliana said as she laughed in pain massaging her chest.

"I'm sorry babe," Valentina said laughing as well and settled on the couch next to Juliana, taking her hand off her chest and replacing it with hers, massaging it. "Let me help you."

"I don't know what you think you're doing but it's not helping me, Val." Juliana said as she stared at her girlfriend, who stopped what she was doing as soon as she realized the way Juliana stared at her, only with desire.

She took her hand off her but Juliana was faster again (Valentina began to wonder if whenever Juliana got drunk she got such quick reflexes.) and put Valentina on top of her, lifting her head to join their lips together in a desperate and intense kiss, while her hands clenched her ass to make her waist even more glued, while she moved under Valentina, making that whole situation make her dizzy, after all she was not completely sober either.

"Juls," Valentina said pulling away from her, but not enough for Juliana to stop, making Valentina take a deep breath as she felt Juliana's mouth, tongue and teeth slowly drift down her face until she reached her neck, standing there while her hands went up her back until she reached the base of her bra and untied it, then dragged her hands in front of Valentina and squeezed her breasts at the same time, massaging them, Valentina's only reaction was letting out a hoarse moan which made her wake up and remember that Juliana was not one hundred percent sober. "Juls, babe, stop." Valentina jerked off Juliana and laid on her side beside her.

Juliana snorted in frustration and stood aside, staring at Valentina. "Don't you want to have sex with me today?"

"No," Valentina replied and began to laugh slightly when she noticed the hurt expression on Juliana's face. "No, babe," she laughed. "I don't want to have sex with you right now, you're too drunk and you don't like having sex while drunk."

"Who told you that?" Juliana asked confused. "Yes I do like very much."

"You told me yourself, babe," Valentina laughed again. "But you just remember you don't like it the next morning, so I'll save you a heartbreak that is sure to come." She caressed Juliana's cheek and leaned down, giving chaste a kiss on Juliana's lips and then went back to her seat again.

"You know, it's infuriating how much I'm in love with you completely." Juliana said softly, after a few minutes only staring at Valentina, caressing her cheek.

Valentina swallowed hard as she heard Juliana's words. Not that she wasn't used to hearing that anymore, Juliana reminded her almost every day. It was the mix between Juliana's sensitive touch on her face, the intensity of her eyes on her, the husky tone of her voice. It was all about Juliana.

"I thought it was a good thing." She said smiling at Juliana, who smiled too and sank her face into the couch. "What?" Juliana returned to her position facing Valentina with a half smile.

"I'm a little dizzy," Juliana said with a lazy smile.

"A little?" Valentina asked laughing and put Juliana's hair that was falling on her face behind her ear.

"Yea, like this," Juliana almost put her index finger and thumb together, indicating how dizzy she was. "Just a little bit." She was speaking slowly.

"I guess it's more like this," Valentina raised both arms and put as much distance between them as possible, indicating that this is how Juliana should be feeling dizzy, making the younger girl laugh and push her a little further on the couch while laughing until she suddenly stopped.

She began tracing the lines of Valentina's face with her index finger, so softly that Valentina barely felt it. She traced her eyebrows, the hollow of her eyes, her nose, traced her cheekbone down gently to her mouth, tracing the outline of her lips and never taking her eyes off the path her finger was following.

Valentina, on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off Juliana's face and check every last detail of her changing expression as she drew it with her eyes and finger, noticing when she smiled with the corner of her lips moving so slowly and at the same time fading fast.

"What are you thinking?" Valentina broke the silence with an almost whisper.

Juliana didn't respond instantly, she frowned slightly and replied, "That you're really really pretty. And how I managed to get the most beautiful girl in Mexico just for me. And how I can get this close to you for free." She smiled as she finished speaking and kissed Valentina, moving her lips slowly, both finding comfort and safety there at that moment, just the two of them sticking together and lying on the sofa.

"I could say the same about you." Valentina said when they broke the kiss. "But I think you're even more beautiful. My beauty is normal, your beauty makes me drunk sometimes, Juls. It's my favorite way to get drunk."

"I'm drunk," Juliana said smiling, making Valentina laugh, because that was the last thing Valentina expected Juliana to say after declaring herself to her for the millionth time.

"Okay, Miss Drunk, I think it's time for a shower, yes? And going to sleep?" Valentina said getting up behind Juliana and standing in from of her so that she could pull her by the arms and guide her to their room, but as soon as Juliana put her feet on the floor and got up, she made a strange face that Valentina knew too well.

Valentina took Juliana and hurried her out of the living room to the social bathroom, raised the toilet seat and Juliana wasted no time in crouching and throwing up everything she had drunk while Valentina was behind her holding her hair and stroking her back trying comfort her.

"I think if I throw up one more time my guts will come out." Juliana said jokingly after throwing up three times. Valentina laughed and asked if she was better, which Juliana just nodded and Valentina lifted her carefully and they went to their bedroom so Juliana could brush her teeth to clean up and then take a shower.

Valentina undressed Juliana and soon after it was her turn, and then they got into the bathroom stall, with Valentina turning on the hot water and guiding Juliana to the waterfall to wash off all the smell of booze she had.

Valentina put shampoo in her hand and brushed Juliana's hair, massaging her scalp while the black-haired girl was with her eyes closed, feeling her girlfriend's hands on her head. She was still feeling a little dizzy, but all the uneasiness had passed after putting it all out.

After Valentinar finished washing Juliana's hair and rinsing, they switched places and Juliana now that she was massaging Valentina's hair, cleaning it and then rinsing it. Juliana loved Valentina's hair. She loved how it always smelled good and how it was always perfectly in place. Loved how when Valentina woke up it always had some wild waves but just before she left for work it was perfectly smooth, simple and chic again. She loved how it was always soft whenever Juliana put her hands on it, she loved how it got all messy and untamed when she and Valentina spent hours wasting time on each other, entangled, locked in their room.

Juliana finished washing Valentina's hair and turned off the shower while planting kisses on her shoulder and tucking her wet hair across her body. Valentina was lost amid the emotions she felt, with the touch of warm water on her body and the touch of warm lips on her skin.

She pulled Juliana's arms so that she hugged her behind her and clasped her hands in front of her, leaning her head on Juliana's shoulder and bending her so that Juliana had full access to her neck. Which was something Juliana wasted no time in and hugged her tighter from behind as she gathered their bodies and slowly kissed Valentina's shoulder.

It wasn't long before Valentina couldn't take it anymore and turned to face Juliana and claim her lips on hers, pushing her against the wall and gripping her waist.

And Valentina wanted nothing more than to stay there, lost in Juliana's kisses while their bodies were glued together as one. But she realized that Juliana's kisses were no longer so intense, the grip on her waist was already looser, and Valentina decided to finish the shower soon so they could go to bed. She gave Juliana one last kiss and they both finished the shower, Valentina helping Juliana dry and then immediately sitting her on the toilet so she could dry her hair.

"Ok, I'm done here babe," Valentina said moments later, kissing Juliana's shoulder. "Go get dressed and I'll dry my hair now and I'll lie with you in a moment. Okay?" Juliana nodded sleepy and headed toward the bedroom.

Five minutes was enough for Valentina to dry her hair for as long as her sleep alowed her. She brushed her teeth and went to her room, bumping into a still-naked Juliana lying on her side on the bed. Valentina smiled watching the scene and approached her girlfriend. "Juls, let's get dressed, come on." she tried to pull Juliana but she was heavy as a rock.

"No, let's sleep like this," Juliana said as she reached across the bed and pulled Valentina to her side.

The two settled themselves on the bed and placed the blanket on them, both lying facing each other. "We had a great night, right?" Valentina asked Juliana, who already had her eyes closed and smiled, saying yes. "Would you do it again?"

"Yes, but probably without taking painkillers before drinking alcohol," Juliana laughed and opened her eyes. "Tomorrow I'll probably be dead and you'll be a girlfriend widow."

Valentina widened her eyes and laughed, moving closer to Juliana and whispering, "Can I have your clothes sketches?" and when she turned back it was Juliana who was wide-eyed, making them both laugh. "But well, I just remembered." Valentina said getting out of bed, "I'll be back in a minute." She left the room and soon returned, kneeling on the bed and bringing a glass of water and a medicine in her hands. "You'll feel less worse tomorrow when you wake up."

Juliana took the medicine and drank the whole water, placing the glass on the dresser beside her and lifting the covers so that Valentina could enter them again and as soon as she entered, Juliana turned her back so that Valentina could hug her and the two could finally sleep.

"Oh God, please turn off that light" Valentina heard Juliana complain in their room and smiled. It was almost three in the afternoon, and maybe she had opened her bedroom curtains an hour ago to see if maybe her girlfriend would wake up. Which by the way worked. "Val, why am I naked?" She heard Juliana ask and smiled, shaking her head. "Did we have sex last night? Oh my God we had sex and I don't remember anything!"

Valentina could hear the tone of concern in Juliana's voice and got up from the office, heading for the kitchen to get a glass of water and another medicine to cure her girlfriend's hangover, and then headed to her room finding a Juliana with a pillow in her face, trying to protect herself from the lights coming into their room.

"Good morning babe," Valentina climbed into bed and sat next to Juliana, taking the pillow off her face making her complain instantly.

"Nooooo, Val," Juliana put the blanket over her head. "My head is killing me."

"Of course it is, after yesterday I wouldn't doubt it, but here," Valentina took the blanket from Juliana's face, who complained again, "stop complaining, take this medicine here and come have a coffee that will make feel better, love. I'll make some chilaquiles and some tomato juice for you to feel better and be brand new." Valentina said as Juliana took the medicine and went back to bed. "No, no sweetie, come on, let's go to the kitchen. I still want to go out later to buy a dress to go to my company party next week so you have three hours to get better." Valentina pulled Juliana out of bed and as soon as she understood what her girlfriend's plans for her Sunday night was she started complaining even more.

"No, Val, I'm half alive half dead, I won't be able to leave the house, please." Juliana begged as Valentina dragged her out of the room.

"No, no excuses, we had already agreed and this will be our only free day of the week to go, I won't have much time this week and the party is already Saturday." Valentina sat Juliana at the kitchen table and went to the coffee machine to make her coffee.

"How long have you been awake?" Juliana asked, resting her head in her hands on the table, watching Valentina's every step.

"I woke up a little before noon," Valentina replied looking at Juliana and smiling. "I woke up, lay in bed for a while, then decided to get some work done in the office while I waited for the sleeping beauty to wake up. And no," Valentina replied when she realized Juliana was going to ask the question that she already knew the answer. "We didn't have sex last night." She set Juliana's coffee cup in front of her and stopped in front of her, smiling. "You tried but I knew how you would wake up the next day if we had so I stopped before things got too heated. But don't think it was easy." Valentina leaned over and kissed Juliana's lips, who still had a confused expression on her lips. "What?" Valentina asked.

"So why did I wake up naked? Were you naked too?"

"Yea babe, I did, we did" Valentina went to the kitchen sink again to prepare Juliana's chilaquile, opening a Chivis cookbook that she had given her when she went to visit her. "We were naked because you were too tired to get dressed or let me get you dressed, so we slept like that."

"Oh, ok. Makes sense. Uff" Juliana breathed a sigh of relief, sipping her coffee. "Jesus, this is so good."

Valentina laughed and continued to make breakfast, or afternoon snack, for Juliana, who, as soon as she was ready, devoured everything in less than five minutes and then went to lie on the couch for the medicine and the chilaquile to take effect.

__

"I can't believe you got me dragged into this mall on a Sunday night." Juliana complained getting out of the car.

"Babe, half an hour will be enough to find my perfect dress!" Valentina said jumping with joy.

"Half an hour is how much you will spend in just one store after you have tried the eighth dress, Valentina, don't lie to yourself." Juliana responded moodily and Valentina rolled her eyes, hugging her around the waist and kissing her temple.

"Stop complaining and walk faster, the faster we get to the store the faster we'll get out of here." She took Juliana's hand and led her into the mall, out of the parking lot.

__

"Aaand what do you think of this?" Valentina asked trying on the fiftieth dress in the twentieth store after more than two hours prowling the mall. Juliana couldn't take it anymore, her feet couldn't take it anymore, her mood couldn't take it anymore.

"It's great Vale," Juliana replied looking up at the ceiling without really paying attention to the dress Valentina was wearing.

"Juliana, you didn't even look at me." Valentina complained.

"Val," Juliana breathed heavily in frustration. "You've already dressed a thousand dresses and all of them looked perfect on you, anything you wear will look perfect on you, I don't understand why you haven't chosen one so far."

Valentina didn't answer and glared at Juliana, then stepped into the dressing room and closed the curtain.

"Val," Juliana snorted and got up, going to the dressing room that her girlfriend was on and walking in, finding Valentina trying to lower the zipper. "Here, let me help."

"I don't need your help." Valentina responded by turning to stand on the other side of the dressing room while Juliana leaned against the opposite wall and watched Valentina try to get out of her dress, but she couldn't. She stared at Juliana who was smiling looking at her and said, "stop it. Don't even touch me, just unzip it." She turned her back to Juliana and brushed her hair to one side, so that the zipper way was free and wouldn't stuck in it.

Juliana laughed and went to Valentina, dragging a few strands of hair that were still in the way and touching Valentina's shoulder in the process, making her pull away angrily.

"I love how fast you can get annoyed over anything," Juliana kissed Valentina's shoulder, who closed her eyes clenching her tongue against her cheek as Juliana's mouth touched her skin.

"Stop it. Just unzip it." Valentina said and Juliana unzipped, but before Valentina could get out of her way, she caught her around the waist bringing their bodies together and pulled down the straps of her dress, kissing the now more exposed skin. "Juliana," Valentina said under her breath, "what are you doing, get out of here." she said softly.

"Shhh, I'm not doing anything." Juliana said between kisses as her hands roamed down Valentina's belly, slowly rising to her breasts, which Juliana took one in each hand and began to massage them.

Valentina let out a little moan as she felt Juliana's icy hands from the air conditioner touch her skin, and automatically without thinking, threw her head back into Juliana's shoulder and left her neck exposed, which Juliana wasted no time and began to fill with wet and silent kisses.

"Ladies, do you need help?" They both startled and broke free when they heard the attendant's voice behind the curtain.

"Oh no," Juliana stuck her head out of the curtain. "The zipper on her dress had jammed but everything is ok now." She smiled at the girl and entered again. Valentina had already taken off her dress and was just putting on her bra, already with her jeans on. "Please tell me you have you chosen which one to wear?" Juliana asked almost begging.

"Yes I have," Valentina replied smiling at her. "This is it. We already did the test drive today so I already know how it will behave once we arrive home after the party." She gave Juliana a peck and opened the curtain from the dressing room, with Juliana smiling behind her.

__

"Okay, the next time we come here you will have already decided which store you are going to enter and we will only enter it and buy from it." Juliana told Valentina as they were walking back to the car after having dinner at the mall. Juliana looked to the side and saw that Valentina was frowning. "Or you'll come alone babe." She took Valentina's hand and squeezed lightly, smiling at her. "I swear, you're the only one future clothing designer to hate going shopping." Valentina complained. "That's soo not it, it's just.. oh.." Juliana stopped walking frowning to something in front of her. "Isn't that Joana?" She pointed to a woman standing a little bit further from her.

Valentina looked ahead and saw the woman her girlfriend was referring to, but honestly, she had only seen the woman once and couldn't remember her face that much. "I don't think so, babe."

"No, it's her.. Joana!" Juliana shouted in the middle of the mall and when the woman turned around and Juliana confirmed it was her, she smiled and dropped Valentina's hand, heading towards her.

"Juls!" Joana said as Juliana came closer to her and hugged her smiling. "It's so good to see you! Really really good!" She took Juliana's arm that was still injured and made a pained face. "Still in pain?"

"Nah, I'm better now." Juliana answered as soon as Valentina reached them, looking at Joana with a small smile on her face.

"Hello Valentina." Joana said waving shyly at her.

"Hi Joana." Valentina smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Juliana asked her.

"Ahm, I'm buying an outfit to an event I'll attend on Sunday night."

"What a coincidence! So are we!" Juliana said excitedly. "Well, Val has an event to go Sunday night from the magazine she works for, I'll just go with her."

"Magazine?" Joana asked looking at Valentina. "What magazine?"

"Emme, I'm an editor at Emme." Valentina answered.

"Wow, no way! That's the event I'm going to this Sunday!"

"Oh really?" Juliana asked in disbelief.

"Seriously! I am a journalist and I was invited by the magazine to be there" Joana replied excitedly. "It will be nice to see you again on Sunday!"

"Yes, totally!" Juliana smiled at her.

"Where do you work?" Valentina was curious, she didn't know outsiders were being invited to the party. And she was tired of hearing how excited she was with the prospect of seeing Juliana once more.

"I work at Ellas, some of us have been invited." Joana answered and Valentina was surprised. Ellas was one of the magazines she admired most, focusing only on the female universe as a whole, not just the aesthetic part.

"This is amazing." Valentina said, honestly. "It's one of my favorite magazines."

"I like Emme too," Joana said trying to be nice, but Valentina could tell she was just trying to be polite. She, being a journalist and working at Ellas, certainly didn't support the change that had happened in her magazine in recent weeks. "The changes made seemed to have had the effect your boss wanted." she added.

"Yes, but at what cost, isn't it?" Valentina answered, smiling weakly.

"Hey babe, I'm done." A tall dark man approached them talking to Joan. "Can we go?"

"Ahm Alfredo, these are Juliana and Valentina." Joana said introducing the man to them. "Juliana was the woman I almost killed a few days ago." She said making him and Juliana laugh.

"So you were my girlfriend's victim of the week." Alfredo joked with Juliana, who nodded. "I always tell her not to listen to music while running, she enters her in her own world and gets lost in there. I'm glad it was nothing too serious... except for that injured arm." He pointed to Juliana's bare arm, which she had to always leave this way since she could not put anything on it that could stifle the wound in danger of infection.

"Nah, it's fine, it was no big deal." Juliana said smiling. "But ok, we have to go too, we're here for almost four hours and I can't stand it anymore." She laughed.

"Oh, same here." Alfredo said and they smiled.

"Okay, see you on Sunday then." Joana said going to hug Juliana and then shake hands with Valentina, who returned the greeting with a smile.

The four of them said goodbye again and the two couples went their separate ways.

"Feeling better now?" Juliana asked taking Valentina's hand and giving it a kiss.

"Why?" Valentina asked pretending innocence to Juliana, facing her and smiling. "Much better." She smiled victoriously and headed toward the parking lot.

"You're so predictable," Juliana said laughing as she got into the car.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Valentina got into the driver's side and started the car with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe that i've written almost 100k of words?? that's a BOOK
> 
> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	21. hit and run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> And have you read my brand new AU?  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037655
> 
> ps: thanks again to Roberta who helped me with a part of this chapter that I thought wasn't very good and now thanks to her is a masterpiece.
> 
> ps2: thanks to Cindy (YOU'RE AN ANGEL) too for helping me with english sayings bc there's a lot in portuguese that doesn't exist in english and I was having a hard time trying to translate them k (you guys should really adopt some Latin America sayings into your language, it's life changing)

"Juliana,"

"Yes?" Juliana shifted her focus from the drawing she was doing and raised her head to look at her boss standing in the doorway of the intern's office..

"Can you stop by my office for a second, please?" Her boss asked and she nodded immediately.

"Cat, can you take a look over my stuff, please?" She asked her co-worker.

"Sure, Juls." She smiled at her and Juliana and went out of the room, heading toward her boss's office.

"Maybe Helena will give her favorite intern more time to deliver the designs that were supposed to have been delivered over a week ago." Juliana heard one of the other interns say with disdain.

"Her girlfriend must have asked her godmother to talk to Helena." Juliana heard another one speak.

They were talking quietly, but enough to make sure she was listening. Juliana did what she does best, ignored them, and headed for the office.

"I'm so sorry, Helena, I promise you that by Monday everything will be in your hands, all the rest of the drawings you asked me." Juliana arrived at her boss' office already apologizing, as she figured she would want to talk to her about her weeklong delay.

"Relax, Juliana," Helena giggled when she saw the desperation of her intern. "Sit down." Juliana sat down and looked at her anxiously. "How is your arm?" Helena asked looking at Juliana's arm, that was still healing and purple in a few places.

Helena was a 37 years old woman and was the head of Moda y Clase magazine for almost seven years and was the person that Juliana was most inspired by, because everything she has and dreams she fullfilled until today was the result of her persistence and talent, something that Juliana felt that was close to home, to her story. She was the kind of boss Juliana would never have imagined she'd have, as Helena treated all her interns and employees with mutual respect, which made the job pleasurable and was basically what Rafaela was to Juliana at college.

The two of them had hugged the black-haired girl and placed her under their protections as if she was their daughter, and Juliana could not be more grateful for both of them. They both genuinely believed in Juliana's potential and talent and never failed to hide it from anyone. But Juliana received this feedback in two ways: one, she believed they really enjoyed her work, and two, her co-workers didn't think the same way.

"Ahm, it's better." Juliana said slowly, a little confused, as she imagined she would receive a complaint due to her delay in delivering the drawings. "It just hurts a little when I make unnecessary effort and the bruises.. well it's still ugly but it's getting better too." She smiled shyly.

"Good," Helena smiled back. "What I want to talk to you about is about one of the drawings you already handed me." Juliana swallowed hard at that. She had not even delivered all the drawings and was about to receive a complaint about one of the ones she'd delivered.

But which one did Helena not like? She got stuck thinking to herself when she realized that Helena was talking to her.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I got lost here for a minute."

"I see," Helena smiled. "What I was asking you, or wondering, is where you got the inspiration for this dress here." She opened her drawer and took one of Juliana's drawings and placed it in front of her. It was a long dress with a pastel yellow color and some details that resembled flowers in blue. The dress was tight at the waist but as it went down its length it became more open, loose and flowing, with long sleeves and closed on the neck by a few buttons.

It was one of Juliana's favorite drawings, she had the idea to draw it when Valentina invited her to lunch midweek and they went to this restaurant with an bucolic air, which its walls had the same colors of the dress.

She didn't want to say she had been inspired by a restaurant. She felt that it wouldn't be the answer Helena would want to hear, but she had no other idea of what that dress could have been inspired by.

"I, ahm, a restaurant. I went to a restaurant with Valentina and was inspired by it. And its walls." She said a little embarrassed.

"Wow." Helena said looking at the drawing. "We know we have a natural talent when one can get inspired by looking at anything, and with a little help as having a little vision and a little imagination, could turn anything into something else completely different." Helena smiled at her. "I know there are still designs to be delivered to me, but I just asked you to come here to let you know that this is one of my favorite designs of yours and that I really think it would make a great collection if we take this dress as like, inspiration for the others, you know, with its colors, and fabric and flow."

Helena finished talking and Juliana had no reaction. She thought she would be scolded for not delivering the rest of the sketches, but was being praised for one of the models. "Are you ok?" Helena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am," Juliana woke up from the trance. "I figured you would complain about me being late and not that I was going to be complimented." She spoke blandly.

"Well, I also wanted to remind you that your deadline is due to Monday and I can no longer give you any more time." Helena stared at Juliana, who wrinckled her nose, angry at herself, and nodded to her. "But I also understand that your accident was right on your good arm and that you are still healing, and that you never delayed any work ever, but remember that this is an exception. I don't want anyone to think I'm giving you any privileges."

Juliana nodded again, almost frantically. "No, never. I don't feel privileged and I would never abuse your trust."

Helena smiled at that. "I know. But anyway, we'll continue to talk about this dress next week, I want to see the rest of your drawings and then I'll tell you know what I have in mind."

Juliana smiled and nodded again. She already felt like a toy puppy that just shakes its head all the time. But she didn't know what to say. She was annoyed that she was late and was in cloud 9 for being praised again.

She thanked Helena and left her office, heading toward the intern's room, and upon arriving saw that Catarina had picked up her things and placed beside her. It was in front of her before Juliana left.

As soon as she came in, Catherine saw her and smiled at her, "I put your things here to make it easier for me to take care of."

Juliana thanked her and sat down beside her so she could continue with what she was doing.

She still had to deliver five drawings and was working on one of them now, but she was stucked. She had been stagnant in it for two days but her pride wouldn't let her abandon this sketch and start a new one.

"What did she want with you, Juls?" Catarina asked Juliana

"Yes, Juls, tell us, how many days did Helena give you now to deliver the rest of the drawings and delay us even further?" Jessica, one of the interns that studies at the same college as her, asked with irony.

"Even if it was your business I wouldn't tell you, Jessica." Juliana responded while turning her computer on to keep on working on this dress.

"Oh, c'mon Juli, don't be so rude." She continued. "Everyone here also wanted to have a little bit of benefits with the boss, in every work environment there is someone. Ours is a little different because yours is thanks to your girlfriend." She said and Juliana stared at her just as the words left her mouth.

"You know what your problem is, Jessica." Juliana said staring at her. "You don't know the difference between talent and flattery. But that's to be expected, since you only use the second tool since you don't have the first." Juliana said and could see the anger in the other woman's eyes. "Since you're so curious I'll tell you just to satisfy you, because I'm a good person." Juliana smiled at her and put her arms on the table. "Helena asked for me to remind me of my deadline, that's due to Monday and to compliment me on one of the drawings I handed her. She had really liked it and wanted me to know it." Juliana leaned back in her chair smiling at her. "I truthfully think that if you stopped taking less care of my life and took more care of yours she would also realize that you can be very talented. After all, you're not here out of pity." Juliana said and turned her attention back to her computer.

"You're just here because you're dating Valentina." Jessica got up toward her. "You're the one here out of pity. It's very easy to get to places with a broken life story and dating one of the city's best-known women." She reached in front of Juliana and leaned in the chair she was sitting on. Everyone in the room was watching the scene in silence. "You're only here by quota for being a damn lesbian and-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Juliana jerked upright, pushing her back, causing them all to move toward them but she stopped before doing anything that would compromise her internship, which she knew that that was what the other woman wanted.

"You know what," she said laughing, "You're not worth my stress, Jessica." She pointed at her. "You're not even worth the time I spend talking to you. You're pathetic and petty and homophobic, which is just ridiculous. And that's a shame, really, because if you'd put the same effort into being a really good stylist as much as you put in being a fucking pain in the ass for everyone, you would get Helena's attention and not me. So it doesn't matter if I have privileges or benefits, or if me dating Valentina influences on anything, I'm really good at my job. And I'm reminded of it every day."

"Who the fuck you think you are to talk to me like that?" Jessica asked as she fumed, invading Juliana's personal space, tripping her backward.

"Ok, ok, that's enough." Catarina and another two interns placed themselves in the middle of the two. "This is ridiculous. Jessica, go back to your seat, stop being so nosy."

Juliana and Jessica exchanged another fuming stare at each other and then Juliana turned to gather her things to go to work elsewhere. Jessica was still standing in the same position, watching Juliana's every movement, frothing with anger, which made Juliana her smile as she left the room followed by Catarina.

"You shouldn't argue with her like that, what if it reaches Helena's ears."

"Catarina, I'm tired, exhausted from coming here every day listening to such jokes." Juliana said turning to her and staring at her. "Since I got here people make jokes about how I'm here just because of Valentina and how I'm taking advantage of her with my homosexuality, because everyone knows her and she's not a lesbian." Juliana laughed a little. "I'm just tired. Put yourself in my shoes? I've been here for six months constantly hearing that I'm only here for mercy, when the truth is that I worked so hard to be here. But don't worry, I won't argue with anyone anymore. And if someone wants to fight me they will do it alone." She turned and left without Catarina being able to say anything else.

__

"Juliana if you don't stop drawing right now and start getting ready I swear I'll go alone." Valentina said entering their office. For the third time that night.

"Val, I promise you, I'm almost done." Juliana answered without even looking up from what she was doing. She still had three dresses to create and was finishing this one she was working on.

"You said that the last three times I came here!" Valentina was impatient, she had to be at the party in an hour and Juliana hadn't even showered yet.

"Well, if I repeated it so many times maybe you could get the hint that I'm really, really busy and late to deliver it." Juliana lifted her head and faced Valentina, who now looked angry.

"Fine. Stay home." Valentina said leaving the room and entering theirs, slamming the door.

Juliana saw the whole scene and leaned against the chair that was sitting, throwing the head back, frustrated. She knew she was rude with her but she really needed to finish these drawings this weekend to deliver them all by Monday, she didn't want to disappoint Helena and wanted to prove her colleagues that they're wrong about her. She needed to prove them wrong. As she was doing since she started working there.

She got up and went to her room, opening the door and finding Valentina on her back wearing her shoe. "I'm sorry, Val." she says and Valentina gets up from the bed turning to her and Juliana's jaw dropped.

She is wearing one of the dresses she designed but she didn't even remember Valentina had it. She said she was saving it for a special occasion. Juliana just didn't know it would be this one.

"Val, you look so beautiful." Juliana says almost in a whisper as she scan her up and down. "Why aren't you using the dress we bough for you last week?" She asked her confused.

"Changed my mind. I'm leaving." Valentina said taking her purse off the bed and pushing Juliana aside so she could walk through the door.

"Val, please-" Juliana tried to say but Valentina interrupted her.

"No, no "please" Juliana," She turned to her clearly annoyed. "You've been in a bad mood the whole week and I was nothing less but patient. You didn't want to tell me the reason and that's okay, I didn't push you to. But I'm not an idiot to run after you all the time to make you feel better when you won't just let me, or just talk to me like a normal couple would do." She was clearly super annoyed. "You're not a child anymore, we've been in a relationship for over two years and you doing this to me is just annoying and stupid. And I'm not obliged to deal with it. You knew about this party, it's been two weeks, two weeks that I told you, and you knew how excited I was. And yet you're unable to move a finger to at least look happy for me."

"I'm not going to pretend I'm happy with this job that only hurts you just like you do, Val." Juliana said and regretted the moment she saw Valentina bite her inner cheek. "I didn't mean that, I-"

"You know what? I don't care. Think whatever you want Juliana. You're an adult. Do you want to stay home drawing? Well, stay. I'll go to the party."

"You say drawing like it's not my job." Juliana said now also annoyed.

"Well, you do draw all the time so I'm just describing what you do. You spend all day in a wonderful work environment with great people drawing. That's your job. I'm just describing it."

"You don't know what my work environment looks like." Juliana said gritting her teeth.

"And I have no interest in knowing now." Valentina opened the door of the house. “See you later.” She slammed the door behind her and Juliana was left alone in the middle of the room.

She ran a hand through her hair trying to calm down and went toward the office, slamming the door on her way in, pacing around the room to try to calm her breath.

__

"Wow Valentina, you're looking amazing!" Rafael approached her as she entered the already crowded ballroom. She could recognize half the faces there that work in the magazine, but the other rest she had no idea. Should be people from the media and other magazines.

"Gracias, Rafael." She beamed at him.

"And Juliana? Isn't she coming?"

"No, she'll be staying home today." Valentina answered looking around the space.

"Oh, but I thought you mentioned she would come?"

"Yeah, I said it, but she decided not to come," she replied and grabbed a glass of whatever drink one of the waiters was offering her.

"But why? I thought-"

"For God's sake, Rafael, can you stop asking me about her? I already told you she's not coming and that's it." She interrupted him, making him blush.

"Ok, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay, where's everyone?" She asked him and he indicated her with his finger, then followed her toward the other staff of the magazine.

"Valentina!" Miguel spotted her and headed toward her. "You look beautiful today." He looked her up and down. "Really beautiful." He smiled with all his teeth. "Your girlfriend didn't come?" He looked around her.

"She couldn't today," Valentina replied. "This place is looking very beautiful and is apparently a success." She said changing the subject.

"Oh yes, everyone we invited and the press came, everyone wants to see our success closely." He smiled at her. "Can I join you in a drink?"

Valentina raised her hand with the cup toward her boss indicating that she already had a drink and turned to walk around the party.

She still felt her body tense from the discussion she had with Juliana, she tried her best not to reach to that point but failed. Sometimes Juliana got her out of her mind more easily than Eva could. But she didn't want to think about that now. She wanted to enjoy the party and then deal with her girlfriend later.

After walking for a few minutes she went to the bar to grab another glass of wine and stayed there for a while, until she met two of her former colleagues classmates and they talked for a moment.

"Wow, Valentina! You're still as beautiful as ever but this dress? It's too amazing! Who made it?" One of the girls asked her.

Valentina smiled at that. She may be mad at Juliana, but hearing people talk about the clothes she made, praising her, always made her very proud. "My girlfriend did it for me," she said whirling around in her dress. "She did it especially for tonight."

"Oh, I would die to have a girlfriend who would made clothes for me." The woman said to Valentina. "I mean, if I liked women?" She laughed, making Valentina laugh too. "Where is she?"

Valentina stopped laughing. "She couldn't come today. She had to finish some work projects that she's a little behind." Why was everyone asking about Juliana today? Oh, it must be because the two of them almost never went out to events like this without the other.

"And she couldn't take a break and come with you? Come on, Vale." The other woman said and Valentina smiled uncomfortably.

"She really needs to finish what she's doing this weekend." Valentina said wrinkling her nose. "I'll go get another drink, it was really great to see you guys again!" She said and left, returning to the party and its noise and sea of people.

__

"For fuck's sake." Juliana complained under her breath and closed her sketchbook. Valentina had left for about an hour ago and Juliana could no longer think about anything except how rude she had been to her girlfriend, who was just asking for the support Juliana promised her. And as much as she didn't agree with her trying to fit in her job, she should support her in whatever she chose, not reproach her for it.

To say she was hating herself right now was the statement of the year, so she did the only thing that came to mind: get ready and ask on her knees for Valentina to forgive her.

A half hour later Juliana was leaving the house and going to the party, with her nerves on her skin, wondering if Valentina would forgive her or not, and if she didn't apologize her, there wouldn't be much to do, she was not going to force her girlfriend to be patient with her - Valentina has been patient with Juliana since when they were just friends and Juliana would let her pride and stubbornness win over her.

Twenty minutes later she arrived at the party venue and gave her name on the guest list, fearing for a moment that Valentina had taken off but she knew her girlfriend would never do that. She smiled at the security guard and walked into the party, feeling small as she realized how big it was and how many people there were.

__

"Valentina?" Valentina heard her name being called and turned to see who it was, surprised when she saw it was Joana.

"Joana!" She smiled at the woman and hugged her, greeting her. "You look beautiful!" She complimented her.

"Just like you! Wow, this dress is amazing! Isn't it, Patricia?" Joana asked a woman standing next to her. "Valentina this is Patricia, Paty this is Valentina, girlfriend of the woman I accidentally ran over the other day." Joana smiled shyly. "Valentina works for Emme."

"Nice to meet you, Valentina," the woman held out her hand, where the brunette took it and greeted her, smiling.

"Paty is a fashion designer for our magazine, just like Juliana." Joana said grinning at Valentina and her friend.

"So your girlfriend designed this dress for you?" Patricia asked Valentina.

"Ahm, how do you know that?" Valentina raised an amused eyebrow. "Is it that obvious?" She picked up the bars of her dress and smiled at the women.

"Yes, it is, the smile you gave when Joana complimented you denounced you, you wouldn't smile that big if it were someone else's drawing." The woman said making Valentina laugh.

"Well.. you're completely right. Juls makes me a lot of clothes and I won't never get tired of wearing them and being her walking showcase."

"I guess I wouldn't do much different either." Patricia replied smiling. "And if I had a girlfriend I would design her various clothes too." She winked at Valentina in amusement and was about to say something more when she was interrupted by a male voice behind her.

"Apparently you are having a great night, girls" Miguel arrived and stood next to Valentina, smiling at the three women. "And apparently you already know each other?"

"Yes, we do know each other, Miguel," Valentina said shifting away from his side to keep distance from him a little while giving him an odd smile. "And, well, I just met Patricia."

"The party is amazing, Miguel, congratulations." Joana said, with Valentina noticing the half smile she gave him, while Patricia had no expression at all, or greeeted him. "And also congratulations on the goal achieved after the changes you made."

"Thank you, Joana and yes, this is an amazing party." Miguel smiled at her. "But it's not just thanks to me, this success, but to all of our collaborators, like Valentina." He approached her and put his hand on her waist, making her stiffen all over. "She's one of our best journalists." He smiled at her, who returned the smile and turned away from him once again, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt that. She looks like she takes her job very seriously." Joana said smiling at Valentina. "Excuse me to change the subject like that, but where's Juliana, Valentina? I remember her telling me she would come with you?"

Valentina saw how Miguel's body reacted upon hearing her girlfriend's name. She didn't know what that was, but she had realized that every time he was reminded of who Juliana was, he had a reaction Valentina couldn't understand yet, but today's reaction she could see clearly: discomfort.

"She couldn't come today," Valentina replied to Joana. "She had to finish some projects that are due on Monday and she's a little behind them, since someone," Valentina squinted and pointed her chin at her, "accidentally hit her and she fell on her good arm."

Joana blushed when she heard Valentina and Valentina was amused, "I'm kidding, Joana. She's much better, but she really had to stay home to get things done today."

"I hope she won't get in trouble thanks to my disaster."

"She won't." She assured the woman.

"Come on guys, the night just started, let's enjoy this beautiful party, have some fun, shall we?" He asked looking at Valentina and smiling and she wanted nothing more than to leave that place as soon as possible.

"I agree, Miguel. Girls, are we going to get some drinks?" Patricia finally opened her mouth to say something.

"I'm in!" Valentina said and started to walk when she felt an arm pulling her and Miguel was talking to her, her heart racing.

"Hey, Vale, wait a minute."

"Val?" Valentina turned instantly when she heard the voice that called her name and felt her heart thud in her chest when she saw Juliana standing in front of her, with a nervous smile.

"Juls!" Valentina let go of Miguel's hand on her arm and headed toward Juliana, wrapping her in such a strong hug that Juliana could feel how fast her heart was beating, and felt bad to see how much Valentina really wanted her there. Or she thought so that was why her heart was beating so fast. "Hello love," Valentina kissed Juliana's lips, "what are you doing here?" she asked looking Juliana in the eye.

"I came to see you." She beamed at Valentina. "And I'm, uhm.. can we talk somewhere else?" Juliana asked nervously and Valentina smiled at her. All the anger she was feeling towards Juliana was dissipating there at that moment, just by seeing how nervous she was to be there and knowing she had screwd up.

"Of course," Valentina said giving her one more kiss and when they parted, Juliana could see that Joana was right behind her, as did Valentina's boss, who had a weird look on his face.

"Joana, hi!" Juliana got out of Valentina's arms and went to hug Joana.

"Hi Juls!" Joana hugged her back, not noticing Valentina wrinkling her nose when she heard what she had called her girlfriend. "I literally just asked Valentina where you were and she told me you were busy on a project! Good to see you and wow, you're amazing!" She took Juliana's hand and lifted it over her head, making her spin. "Isn't she, Paty?" She looked at her friend's face and then at Juliana, and seeing her confused expression, remembered that they didn't know each other yet. "Oh, forgive me, I forgot you don't know each other. Juliana this is my friend Patricia, also a stylist who works with me at the magazine. Paty, this is Juls."

"You're a stylist?" Juliana asked, smiling at the woman, who smiled back at her, nodding. "Oh, how amazing! I can't wait to finally graduate." Juliana confessed.

"I'm sure you are, I felt the same way you did when I was your age." Patricia hugged her in greeting.

"You say that like you're a lot older than me," Juliana laughed.

"Well, I'm not, but I sure have more time on the road." Patricia answered her with a smile. "However, I must say that I don't know if I had all this talent that you already have, being so young." She went on and Juliana didn't understand what she meant.

"I told her you made me this dress, babe." Valentina smiled at her and Juliana smiled back.

"It's beautiful." Joana said.

"Yes! Very beautiful." Patricia agreed with her friend, watching Valentina lean over and give Juliana a quick kiss.

"And Miguel! Hello!" Juliana reached her hand for him to shake, but he took it and brought it to his mouth, leaving a light kiss. "Good to see you, Juliana. I thought I wouldn't see you here today, but I forgot that you've never missed any company event that Valentina had to be."

"And today would be no different." She gave him a simple smile. "I would never leave Valentina on such an important night."

"It's really refreshing to see such a young couple being so strong like you two for such a long time." He gave them an odd smile, again Valentina noticed.

"Yeah, we're fine. We're great." Valentina answered him without returning the smile. "Can we go over there for a minute?" She asked Juliana, who smiled and nodded. "It was a pleasure to see you Joana and to meet you, Patricia." She smiled at both of them, who smiled back at the couple. "See you around, Miguel." Valentina smiled at him and took Juliana's hands in hers, not realizing that Miguel was watching them leaving together.

__

"I'm so, so, so sorry, I should never have talked to you that way when you just wanted to help me all week and just wanted me to support you today and I'm just criticizing you and judging you for staying here and what-"

"Juls, breathe." Valentina said interrupting Juliana and placing her hands on her face.

"No, Val I mean it." Juliana took Valentina's hands in hers. "I had.. a hard week at work and I didn't want to worry you about my problems."

Valentina rolled her eyes. "I've already lost count of the number of times I told you that your problems are my problems, Juliana. I'm honestly getting tired."

"I know, I didn't mean that I.. ugh." Juliana was frustrated. She couldn't be clear enough and that was making her nervous. She didn't want to tell Valentina why her week was so bad, she really didn't want her girlfriend to know that people at implicating with her at her job, and didn't want her to know that it's because of their relationship. She would deal with them on her own. "What I mean is, my problems were just accumulating, but I thought I could deal with them without worrying you too and then I just lost control of it and I exploded today with the last person I wanted to hurt."

Juliana stared into Valentina's blue eyes. She wanted to pierce all the love and regret she was feeling and was trying to be as sincere as possible without telling her more than she should. "Please forgive me?" She asked begging Valentina, who just smiled shaking her head, looking at Juliana.

"You are incorrigible, Juliana Valdés." She pulled Juliana to her, clinging to her waist and hugging her, "Of course I forgive you." she spoke softly in front of her, joining her lips in a kiss. "And I know how stressed you are with these drawings and with your arm still sore," she ran her hand over Juliana's injured arm, and bent to kiss her right shoulder. "But don't discount your frustrations on me. Talk to me, even if you don't want to. And I'll try to do the same. I hate fighting with you. Deal?"

Juliana nodded enthusiastically. "I promise you."

Valentina smiled with all her teeth and pulled Juliana for another kiss, more precise and intense this time. Juliana hugged Valentina around the waist and lowered her hands to her ass, squeezing against herself making Valentina moan and break the kiss. "Okay, we need to get back to the party now." She said taking a step back, trying to regain air and consciousness.

Juliana just laughed seeing her girlfriend's condition and took her hand, guiding her back to the party again.

__

"Wow, Juliana, your drawings are so good!" Patricia said to Juliana, passing the pictures of her drawings on Juliana's phone. "And I mean your designs and your clothes too. You draw so well, I can see every detail you thought of your clothes."

"I told you she was talented." Joana said beaming at Juliana, who smiled back.

The three were sitting at a table talking about their careers, until the subject came to Juliana and Patricia was curious to see her drawings, praising each photo she saw, while Joana was on the other side, also seeing her creations.

"Since when do you draw?" Patricia asked returning her phone.

"Ahm.. when I was little I remember that I liked to draw clothes and imagine my dolls wearing them, so I've been drawing since I was a little girl. But I stopped it for a long time and only returned to it after I arrived here in México."

"Wow why so long?" Joana asked curiously.

"Ahm let's just say.. that I didn't have a very quiet childhood." Juliana began to say feeling a little uncomfortable sharing so little of her childhood, which doesn't cover even a third of everything she'd been through. "Yeah, I started worrying about other things instead of drawings. I started drawing again after I met Valentina, actually." She looked forward to see Valentina talking animatedly, gesturing everywhere using her body as a body tool, making her smile. One of the favorite things about the brunette's personality was that no matter with who she was or when Valentina had met the person, she would treat them as if they already knew each other for years.

Juliana knew she would never have this versatility. And she didn't want to.

"Hm?" She asked confused coming back to her reality, realizing soon after that she zooed out for a while.

"I asked how long have you been together?" Patricia asked Juliana.

"Ahm, almost two and a half years." Juliana answered, turning her attention to the women in front of her.

"Wow, that's a lot!" Patricia said. "How old are you?"

Juliana laughed. "Almost 21."

"A baby!" Joana said laughing along with Patricia.

"No I'm not!" Juliana said laughing too. "I may be young, but I'm not a baby." She said sticking her tongue out to them.

"Wait.. have you and Valentina been together since you were 19?" Patricia asked curiously.

"No, I met Val when I was 18 and we started dating a while later."

"Wow. They started dating very young, both of them 18 years old? And managed to keep the relationship all this time, it's very beautiful to see." Patricia said, making Juliana laugh. "What?"

"You talk like teenagers can't have long-term relationships, I mean, I know it's hard to find, but Val and I make it work. And Valentina is three years older than me, so she's about to turn 24. "

"What? She started dating you at 21?" Patricia asked strangely.

"Yes," Juliana smiled. "She was 21 and I was 18."

"And they live together!" Joana remembered.

"What?" Patricia asked widening her eyes. "You two live together? Alone?"

"Yes," Juliana laughed at the woman's reaction. "We've been living together for a little while, almost two months." Juliana paused and looked back at Valentina, who was no longer where she was. "We've been spending all our time together at each other's houses and we want to be with each other for the rest of our lives so it seemed the right thing to do." Juliana continued as she searched for Valentina in the crowd, to no avail.

"Wow. You two are really engaged in this relationship.. you guys have dated other people, right?"

Juliana raised her eyebrows and turned her attention back to the conversation, staring at Patricia. "Val has, I haven't. She's my first girlfriend."

"You've never been in a relationship before and you think you'll be together forever? Don't you think it's kind of naive to think like that?" Patricia asked Juliana, and she was already starting to piss her off.

"I don't think I need to have other relationships to make sure of what I want in this relationship, I know how I feel about my girlfriend and I know how much I feel.. today I feel like I want to be with her forever and I feel it today more than I felt yesterday. And I think that's enough. Don't you?" Juliana asked Patricia.

"It's just that there are so many other things you won't experience, meet other people, kiss other mouths," Patricia laughed to herself and Juliana looked at Joana to realize she wasn't finding it funny either. She thanked her for that.

"I think they are both perfect for each other." Joana said, winking at Juliana. "I spent a little time with both of them at the same time, but I could see how much they care about each other and love each other. Valentina wouldn't even allow me to help her take care of Juliana."

"Well, that's possessiviness and I didn't mean that they don't love each other, just that they are so young and could be enjoying life experiencing.. I don't know, everything."

"I can enjoy life by experiencing it all with only one person." Juliana smiled at her trying to hide how angry she was to be having this conversation. Why all this quiz about her relationship with Valentina? And speaking of her, where had she gone to?

__

Valentina needed to go to the bathroom. She had been drinking for two hours and her system was already reminding her that she needed to cut her doses.

She was talking to Caio, one of the journalists who worked with her at Emme when she decided to go to the bathroom, excusing him and looking at Juliana, smiling when she saw she talking to the two women with a smile on her face. Her favorite smile. Valentina beamed as she saw the scene and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey hey hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" Valentina felt a hand grasp her arm and pull her in the opposite way to the bathroom.

"What the h-" She started to complain but stopped as soon as she realized who it was. "Miguel, what are you doing?" She asked getting nervous when she saw that he was leading her to a corner of the wall. "Migu-"

"Hey, wait, I just want to test something," he says, cornering her against a wall, each arm on either side of her. She could feel his alcohol breath smell.

"Miguel, stop it," She tried to get out from under his arm but he stopped her, holding her face in his hand.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you," He smiled what he said, "I just want to show you, prove to you, that being with a woman is a waste of time, a waste Valentina, you're so beautiful." He ran his hand over her cheek. "You deserve to be with a real man who really shows you what it's like to like a mature man, like me."

Valentina struggled trying to get out of his arms and when she finally did it, she only managed to take a few steps before he caught her back.

"Miguel, let go of me!" She pushed his arm hard and almost made it out again, but this time he pinched her with his body and tried to kiss her, but she turned her face, and he kissed her cheek. She had already noticed the looks, the jokes about her sexuality, but she had never imagined that it would come to that

"Migue-"

"Let go of her NOW!" Valentina heard Juliana scream and go towards them with rage in her eyes that she had only seen once.

"Ah, the little girlfriend has arrived," Miguel turned to say something more but was interrupted by Juliana punching him in the middle of the face, knocking him to the ground with a scream, and walking to him again, but Valentina grabbed her by the arm preventing her from going anywhere near him.

"Don't you ever dare to fucking touch her ever again, do you hear me?" Juliana shouted to Miguel, that was writhing in pain on the floor and Valentina could see that there was blood on his face. She took Juliana's arm pulling her farther away from him, but was finding it difficult as Juliana kept trying to advance over the man. "Juls, por favor, mírame." Valentina held Juliana's face tightly trying to get her to focus on her and calm down, but Juliana was still staring at Miguel with a hateful look that was making Valentina distressed. The last time this happened was almost two years ago, with Leon unwittingly advancing on her and Juliana going over him to defend her, just like what was happening now. But Valentina couldn't let Juliana go that way again, they worked too hard together for Juliana to fall into the same hole. "Juliana!" she shouted Juliana's name that finally looked her in the eyes too. "Juls, please calm down." Valentina spoke in a low voice, trying to reassure her.

"Yes, Juliana, calm down, listen to your little girlfriend," Valentina heard Miguel speak and he started laughing, "you two are pathetic! Look at this! Two beautiful women in a relationship, this can't exist!"

"Shut up," Valentina started to say but stopped when she felt Juliana pushing her to get out of her way and going towards him again, kicking him in the stomach, making him scream in pain. Valentina went after her and grabbed her arm again, holding her and pressing her against a wall. "Juliana you have to stop. Right now!" She took Juliana's face in her hands again. "Please babe," Valentina said with tears in her eyes. "Calm down, por favor." Juliana stared at Valentina and started nodding at her, as people began to enter the hall to see what was going on.

"Juls!" Joana passed among the people, Patricia right behind her along with other people who worked with Valentina and went towards Miguel, who was still on the floor, now with his clothes full of blood, holding his nose. Had she broken it? Valentina smiled to herself. "Juls, what happened?" Joana asked worriedly. "My God, your hand Juliana!"

Joana took Juliana's hand, who made a pained face and let out a breath as the woman touched it, Valentina widening her eyes when she realized it was a little swollen and red.

"Juls, you hand.." Valentina said quietly looking at the black-haired girl who still was staring at Miguel with hatred in her eyes. Miguel now who was being helped by some men to stand up. "Juls, mirame," Valentina put her hand on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Are you ok Valentina?" Juliana stared at Valentina, seeming to come out of her trance, placing her hands on her arms but letting out a grunt of pain as she raised her already injured right arm, but now with the impact of the punch, Juliana was in worse pain.

"What happened here?" Patricia asked looking lost.

"This son of a bitch was trying to kiss my girlfriend, forcibly!" Juliana said through her teeth, her chest rising and falling with each deep inhalation and exhalation she gave, trying to calm down. Joana and Patricia widen their eyes and looked at each other purposely.

"He didn't do anything, Juls." Valentina said trying to calm Juliana, but it seems to have made her angrier.

"What do you mean, Valentina? He was grabbing you without your consent! It doesn't matter what he did or didn't do!" Juliana said almost shouting, facing Valentina.

"I know, babe, I know." Valentina said taking Juliana's good hand and holding it gently, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." She looked at Juliana and then at her hand.

"You are crazy!" Valentina turned and saw that Miguel was standing, his nose was crooked and he had his hand on his stomach, blood everywhere on his clothes. "I wasn't trying to kiss her I just wanted to talk! And you will pay for it!" He said pointing his finger at Juliana, who stood in front of Valentina, pushing her back.

"Trying to talk to her? By trying to kiss her?" Juliana laughed. "You're fucking disgusting! And you'll be the one who will pay for it! Harassing employees! You could go to jail!" Juliana was almost all over him again, but Valentina pulled her and stood between them, this time she pointing her finger at him.

"We're done here, Miguel, done! And I quit." Valentina said keeping Juliana behind her and glaring at Miguel. "Did you really think that by kissing me you would make me start liking men? You?" She laughed. "I thought you were smarter Miguel." She said his name in disgust, almost spitting. "You'll be hearing from my lawyers" She said still staring at him and then turned to leave, Juliana seeing his scared face after hearing Valentina's words to him.

__

"You ok?" Valentina took Juliana's hand inside the car as they were on their way home. After they left the scene of the confusion they went straight to the party's exit, without saying goodbye to anyone, asking for the first taxi that appeared on the street.

Juliana laughed when she heard Valentina ask her if everything was ok and shook her head, making Valentina smile too and ask "What?"

"I was the one supposed to be asking you if you're okay," Juliana turned to her and squeezed Valentina's hand that was intertwined with hers. "Are you alright?"

Valentina nodded her head. "I am. You stopped him before he could do anything, nothing happened. You stopped him."

"Valentina," Juliana rolled her eyes. "He not doing anything that you expected to happen does not annul the fact that something happened. A lot has happened." She finished, frustrated.

"Why are you angry?" Valentina ask, bewildered.

"I'm not angry Val, it's just..." Juliana ran her good hand through her hair, looked into her girlfriend's eyes again and smiled weakly. "You have a tendency to naturalize some things that shouldn't be naturalized. That man invaded your privacy Val, he tried to grab you by force. He may not have kissed you, but he did something very wrong."

"Juls, I know, I swear I'm not naturalizing, I just think it could have been worse and it wasn't-"

"What would be worse than this, Valentina?" Juliana fumed and closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to argue with Valentina. Not now, not again, not after the day they had. "Look, ok, I understand what you want to say, I promise." Juliana added when she saw her girlfriend's gaze. "I just don't want to discuss this right now. I really want to get home and take a shower and lie in our bed." She smiled at Valentina.

"And put ice on that hand, Juls, it's going to be very ugly." Valentina said taking Juliana's hand carefully and lifting it to see the damage.

"Ugly will be the pain I'll feel tomorrow." Juliana closed her eyes as she felt a quick ache pass through her arm. "Not now that it was getting better and better," she complained frustrated.

"Aw, babe, I'll make it feel better soon." Valentina leaned over and kissed Juliana on the lips, who couldn't do anything else but smile. "You were my hero today." She whispered with her lips still on hers.

"Any day babe." Juliana smiled and kissed her again.

__

"This is already looking so ugly," Valentina said as she sat on the bed taking Juliana's hand carefully and placing some ice on it, making Juliana grimace as she felt the ice touch her sensitive, aching skin. "Sorry," Valentina whispered when she saw Juliana's face. "This arm is not having a very good year is it." She laughed softly, making Juliana smile. "No it's not having a very good year." Juliana said. They had already showered and were properly dressed and ready for bed.

"But look at its colors babe, green and purple, so weird and ugly."

Juliana gasped in offense and slapped Valentina's shoulder, "Hey!" she said, Valentina laughing. "Yoou can't say anything about it, you're whiter than me! We can't even have a more passionate sex that your body gets all bruised and with red marks. I was defending your honor, literally, and it's just a little purple." She said analyzing her hand.

"I'm sorry babe, you're right." Valentina pulled back the covers and Juliana stepped under them, Valentina hugging her behind her back, wrapping her arm around her waist. "You know... it was kind of hot when you punched him and he fell to the ground." Valentina said making Juliana laugh and turn to face her on the bed. "I think you broke his nose tho''.

"I hope so." Juliana settled closer to Valentina. "And I won't lie, I felt good... it felt.. uff, I don't know." Juliana said. "I had never hit anyone like this" She smiled at Valentina, who returned her smile. "I mean, with my bare hand. I think I'll start a boxing class."

Valentina widened her eyes and laughed, tilting her head and joining her lips with Juliana's in an unhurried kiss, just enjoying the proximity.

"I think I'll come along with you too, since now I'll have plenty of time." Valentina said, running her fingers through Juliana's hair, caressing, seeing how Juliana's body already reacted, she already felt sleepy.

"You'll find something new soon, love." Juliana planted a kiss on Valentina's lips and stayed there, for a few seconds, feeling the warmth emanating from Valentina's body, feeling her warm breath on her face. "I'm sorry." She said to her girlfriend. "I don't know what happened to me, I- I didn't- I just saw him on top of you and you trying to get away from him and he wouldn't let you go." Juliana looked at her with teary eyes. "It won't ever happen again. I saw your face trying to calm me down and I remembered that episode with your father and I know I had promised then that I'd never act like that again but I promise I'll try my hardest to not let my anger go up to my mind again. I promise you Val." Valentina wiped the tear down Juliana's face and then leaned in, taking her lips to hers and kissing her unhurriedly. "There's nothing to forgive Juls. Let's go to sleep, okay? We can talk about it tomorrow." She said looking at Juliana, who nodded and then sank back into her neck and the two were sleeping soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	22. new friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my baby Privacies is turning 4 months old in 2 days, can you believe that?? and 100k+ words later here we are stronger as Maca's straightness
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> And have you read my brand new AU?  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037655
> 
> please leave your thoughts and feed my thirsty bi ass

Juliana could hear her alarm clock ringing at its usual time, indicating that she would have to start getting ready to go to college. She opened her eyes, squinting when she saw the brightness of her room, blinking several times to get used to the surroundings, as she looked around her room for the device, as it was not on her desk beside her. .

She spotted her phone on her dresser and sat on the bed to get up, pick it up and turn it off when she felt a pain in her right hand. "Well, isn't great," she said quietly to herself as she looked at her hand and remembered what happened yesterday. She felt her body heat up as she remembered the details of what had happened to her girlfriend and how she had hitten that asshole's nose and felt that that was nowhere near what she really wanted to have done.

"Ok, stop it." Juliana shook her head trying to get all the images of what she could and would have done with him. She was not like that. She didn't do those things. She didn't think about those things. Well, at least she had never thought of being violent in any way. She would deal with him the way people do when they have problems with others, she wouldn't deal with them how her father would've.

It was funny that she remembered him today. She hadn't thought of him in a long time. Everything was ok between them and their mother, but they had no contact at all, and it wasn't as if Juliana wanted to have, although he had tried numerous times. She didn't know if she'd forgiven what he'd done, but surely she wanted to forget. Remembering him now after she assaulted a man yesterday was at least unnerving to her.

If she had thought twice before hitting Miguel she was sure she wouldn't have hit him. But she only thought once, if she ever thought about what she was going to do. She just saw him on top of her girlfriend and it was enough for her to get him off her in the most violent way possible.

Was this how Chino felt? Did he used to think before he'd do what he was paid for or did he think meticulously before finishing something? Juliana shook her head again. She didn't want to think about her father or what he was going to do before killing someone. She was not like her father. What had happened yesterday was an exception at a time when she didn't think. She was sure that if she thought of what she'd do she would never hit him.

Or she thought she was sure.

"Do you like the ringing of your alarm so much that you didn't even bother to get up to turn it off?" Juliana got out of her trance to realize that Valentina had entered the room and turned off her alarm. "Are you alright?" She climbed into their bed and sat in front of Juliana, giving her a small smile and taking her injured hand. "I think the ice helped a little not to swell too much," she said inspecting her hand. "Does it hurt?" She squeezed Juliana's hand delicately where there was a red bulge. Juliana made a pained face and Valentina apologized, putting her hand back on her leg. "Are you ok?" She looked into Juliana's eyes.

"I am," Juliana smiled weakly and nodded. "You?"

"I'm fine," Valentina smiled at her. "Come have coffee before you're late for college," She leaned over to Juliana, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Good Morning." Valentina grinned at her and got out of bed, extending her arm for Juliana to take, which she did and Valentina led them into the kitchen.

"How long have you been awake?" Juliana asked with a frown as she notices their table all set for coffee.

"A while." Valentina said sitting at the table and putting coffee for Juliana. "I woke up with a call from Danna telling me she was going to pack my things up and bring it to me later today." Valentina set her coffee cup in front of Juliana and went to prepare a plate for both of them with fruit.

"And how are things at work? Is there anything in the media?" Juliana asked biting a piece of papaya, looking at Valentina who was focused on chopping hers.

"No," Valentina shook her head. "Nothing came out at all." She twisted her mouth. "I think Miguel gave his little way of letting things die at the party."

"Well, we won't let that happen, Val," Juliana said looking at Valentina, who didn't look at her back. "Val, today you'll talk to your lawyers and we'll see what we can do against him. We won't leave it like that, okay?" Juliana asked anxiously to Valentina, who nodded, finally facing her.

"Yes, of course. I will contact my company's lawyers as soon as you go to college. He will be legally responsible for what he has done." Juliana smiled at Valentina, trying to comfort her, and she smiled back.

"And what was the inspiration for this bountiful breakfast table?" Juliana asked drinking her coffee.

"None," Valentina said wiping her mouth and grinning at Juliana. "Someone has to make breakfast, right? I remember how when I was told by someone that breakfast was her favorite food of the day and that she would make it everyday when we'd live together.. it almost never happened in two months." Valentina gave Juliana a wry smiled, while the younger was squinting, shaking her head at her.

''You were the one who said I'd make coffee,'' Juliana reminded. ''I never promised anything." She shrugged.

"Yeah, it's true, I remember you just seduced me and pretended that were going to kiss me and then kept me waiting standing still." Valentina remembered, laying her elbows on the table and drinking her coffee staring at Juliana.

"You ran after me, tho" Juliana just smiled and shrugged again, eating a piece of toast.

"Miguel broke his nose." Valentina said breaking the comfortable silence that had settled for a few minutes. Juliana felt her body tense just by hearing his name.

"Uhm," was the only thing she answered.

"Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?" Valentina asked.

"Uhum, yes," Juliana said, shaking her head slightly, meeting her gaze with her girlfriend's. "But not now, ok? I won't go to college today to finish these three sketches and I need to focus. It's enough that my hand won't definitely be that much of a helper as much as I need her today." She raised her hand and flexed it, opening and closing it, making a pained face. "It could be worse," she said.

"Let's get some more ice," Valentina got up from her chair and opened the freezer, grabbing an ice pack and heading toward Juliana. "Here," she took Juliana's hand and set the bag on top, watching Juliana's reaction as the cold bag touched her skin.

"I don't think it'll stop me from finishing these sketches today tho," Juliana said quietly, looking down at her hand.

"I hope not Juls," Valentina smiled sympathizing with her, caressing her cheek.

__

"Ok, so just my word won't be worth anything?" Valentina asked frustrated.

She was on the phone with her attorneys trying to know what should be her first in order to sue Miguel. She had already decided that this was what she was going to do, and would try every legal means for him to pay for what she did.

"What if we could get the cameras from the party venue? I remember seeing some, I'm just not sure if there were cameras in the place I was, but we can try, no? Having images of him harassing me would surely be enough to arrest him." She said eagerly.

"Ok, ok, I'm going over there now. Can we meet there?.. Ok, perfect. I'll message you the address, see ya, Ramon." Valentina hung up her phone and headed straight for her office, seeing how concentrated Juliana was looking at some pictures to inspire her to draw on the internet. "Juls," she said quietly so as not to scare Juliana, who raised her head as soon as she heard her name.

"Yea?"

"I'm going out now, for a bit, meeting my lawyers. I'll be back before lunch, ok?"

"Okay, I'll go with you," Juliana said getting up and heading towards Valentina, who prevented her from leaving the room.

"What? Are you crazy? You have to finish your sketches, Juls, you have to turn them in today, remember?" Valentina asked with Juliana in front of her.

"I remember, but I won't let you go alone, you need to get it over with as soon as possible, Val, let's go." She tried to shake off Valentina, who stopped her again.

"I don't think I was clear enough: you stay and finish your drawings. I'm flattered to know that I'm more important than them, but at this point you coming would not help me at all. Besides, I'll just sit with Ramon to know our first steps," Valentina lied. She didn't want Juliana to know that she was going back to the pplace of the party to get the images of that moment and deconcentrate her. "Whether you go or not doesn't change at all." She kissed Juliana's lips. "So you stay here and be a nice girl and I'll be back in two hours, tops. Okay?"

Juliana stared at Valentina, she wanted to go, but she knew her girlfriend was right, she had to deliver these drawings today, she didn't want to disappoint Helena. "Okay, but as soon as you get back you will tell me absolutely everything, ok?"

"Ok babe," Valentina pulled her around the waist and kissed her, unhurried and taking her time. "I'll go get ready," she gave Juliana one last peck and went to her room.

__

"This is fucking useless." Juliana complained under her breath, frustrated.

She had managed to finish a sketch, as much as she didn't think it was good enough, but she didn't know what else to do with it, so not to waste any more time she decided to start another one. The problem was that her hand was in an uncomfortable pain. It wasn't a pain that kept her from drawing, at least not for the moment, but it was a growing pain, and Juliana knew that if she kept putting so much effort into it, she wouldn't be able to open or close her hand in the late afternoon. But that didn't matter, she had two more drawings to finish now, she would deal with the pain later.

Juliana was seeing some inspiration for her next design when she heard her doorbell ring and stood to open the door, wondering if Valentina had forgotten the key or if it was the janitor.

"Hello Beatrix Kiddo!" Juliana listened as she opened the door and was hugged by Mada.

"Don't exagerate, Madalena." She said laughing hugging her friend back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take care of you at the request of your girlfriend," Mada said walking into the apartment and throwing her bag on the couch, then heading toward the kitchen. "Today I will be your nanny and your personal assistant so you can finish these drawings right away before your hand rot and fall." She filled a glass of water and began to drink it. "But Valentina asked me not to ask you anything as why is your hand rotting before we finish these models so let's go to work cuz I'm fucking curious."

"Ahm, thanks but I think I will only accept the company," Juliana headed toward the office. "We know you and I only work well together for five minutes before trying to kill each other. On any project." She sits on the chair.

"That's a blatant lie!" Mada entered the office as well. "We've done a lot of college work together."

"And we almost killed each other every single time, so no thanks." Juliana turned to her, smiling. "But you can keep me company here in silence." She turned again, preparing a new sheet of paper and looking for her crayon.

"Oh come on Juli, let me help you and stop being so fucking stubborn." Mada said pulling a chair to sit next to Juliana.

"Mada," Juliana rubbed a hand over her forehead, "ok, but you'll be as quiet as possible." She turned to her friend.

"And how will I help you like that?" Madalena asked indignantly.

"You'll be helping me by being quiet," Juliana replied turning back to her computer now.

"Okay, you're not fun at all," Mada said with a frown.

__

"What do you mean you don't have the images of yesterday's party?" Valentina asked irritably, almost shouting.

"I'm sorry miss, we don't have images from last night in those exact minutes you asked for." The man answered Valentina.

"This is bullshit! You cannot not have the images, you have to have them!" Valentina was enraged. "I was here yesterday! How did the exact minutes I wanted disappeared?"

"I-I don't know, miss, I don't work the night shift." The man answered and when Valentina looked him in the eye, she realized his desperation of not knowing what to do. She took a long breath to calm down and asked him again.

"Can you tell me if anyone was here this morning? Looking for these images?"

"No miss, no one came." The man answered Valentina.

"And is there any other way we can get these images? Don't you store them anywhere else?"

"No miss, it's all recorded and saved here on this computer. I'm so sorry." The man answered.

"Okay," Valentina looked at her lawyer Ramon, who looked at her vacantly. "Thats ok, thanks for the help," Valentina said and left the room, stomping in front of her lawyer. "Is there something else we can do?" She asked still walking, without looking back.

Valentina had met Ramon to see if there were cameras at the place she was with Miguel, which there were, but only the images she wanted and needed the most had been extradited from the entire recording. It was obvious that this was going to happen. And now she has no way of proving what had happened.

"Just your testimony, Valentina." Ramon answered, contained.

"But that's not enough." She asked slowing her pace.

"Im afraid it isn't. If we had more cases with other woman.. maybe we'd have a chance but it's your word against his." Ramon answered her.

"And that should be enough! This is so fucked up." Valentina closed her eyes, throwing her head up and taking a deep breath. "I thought it would be relatively easier." She said quietly.

"Here's what we can do, we can go back and ask for images from afterwards, until before that security shift started, so we'll find out who got in and maybe we'd have a suspect. Then we'd just have to find him and ask why he took the images." Ramon said and Valentina pondered, looking at her watch and seeing the time.

"Would you do it yourself?" Valentina asking looking at him. "I need to go home."

"Of course Vale, I'll take care of everything and give you updates later."

"Gracias, Ramon." Valentina hugged him and headed toward her car.

__

"I won't do it!"

"But it will look so much better Juls, here look from this angle-"

"No, it won't, it wi-!"

"Of course it will, look this way, it will stand out a lot more, it will give the dress more movement-"

"It's my sketch, I won't do it!"

Valentina opened the door of her apartment and the only thing she could hear was the screams of her girlfriend and her best friend. She rolled her eyes and smiled, she knew this was going to happen. She just hoped that her plan had worked out and that Juliana had been able to advance two drawings at least before all this would've started.

"Fine! Keep with this horrible thing," she heard Madalena scream and leave the room toward the living room.

"Your girlfriend is the proudest and most stubborn fucking human being I know in life!" Mada said when she saw Valentina, she was furious.

"Sounds like someone I know," Valentina pointed at her with her chin, making her laugh sarcastically.

"Oh, please, I'm not even a third of what your girlfriend is."

"Val, babe," Juliana said entering the room and hugging her girlfriend. "How was it there?"

"Ahm, it was ok. I talked to Ramon and we already know our first steps." Valentina said trying not to look nervous. She didn't want Juliana to know the truth, at least until she was sure Juliana had finished all she had to do. "And the sketches?" She asked her girlfriend, hugging her by the waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I finished them all." Juliana said with a smile on her face.

"Hmmm," Mada cleared her throat. "We finished it. You didn't do it all by yourself,"

"Yeah, whatever. Mada helped me a little." She turned to Valentina. "The next time you do, I'll make sure to ask her to help you and I'll put Mada by your side criticizing every paragraph you write, and I'm not even kidding."

"I heard this!" Mada shouted from the kitchen.

"Your problem!" Juliana answered back.

"Well, that won't be a problem since I'm unneployed." Valentina kissed Juliana's nose. "And you two are unbearable, I don't know how you two stand each other at the same amount you love each other." Valentina shook her head laughing. "How is your hand?" Valentina took Juliana's hand and examined it.

"It's rotting," Valentina heard Mada shout from the kitchen and looked at Juliana, who was rolling her eyes. "Here, get your hand in there." Mada said coming into the room with a basin full of water and ice.

"I won't stick my hand there, no," Juliana denied on the spot.

"Yes, you will," Mada said approaching them.

"I won't." Juliana said. "It will hurt."

"Valentina," Mada breathed in frustration, "please tell your girlfriend that this will help her hand hurt less at night? She made a lot of effort for four hours, she needs it right now. She can thank me later."

"I do not-"

"You will, come here." Valentina took a grumbling Juliana by her arm and sat her on the couch, taking the bowl from Mada's hand and placing it on her leg, carefully taking Juliana's hand and placing it in the container.

"Auch," Juliana protested when she felt the cold water on her extremely delicate and aching skin.

"Keep it there." Valentina ordered, staring at her.

"Can I know now why and how you hurt your hand? Did you punch someone? A man?" Mada asked grinning thinking of the possibilities and Juliana looked at Valentina.

"What did you exactly tell her?" She asked.

"Just enough for her to come here.." Valentina replied. "Juliana got into a fight, defending me." Valentina said looking at Mada, thinking carefully of the next words she'd say. "He was harassing me, Juliana saw it and punched him. He broke his nose."

Mada's eyes were wide and her mouth was open. "Juliana did what?"

"That's not the point, Mada." Juliana grunted dryly without looking at both of them.

"You're right, I'm sorry, it's just that this is something I never imagined coming from you Juls. Val, are you ok?" Mada asked Valentina worriedly.

"Yes, I am now." Valentina answered Magdalene smiling at her. "What happened was that he tried to kiss me and Juls arrived just in time and punched him."

"I hope he got hurt. A lot." Mada said looking at both of them. "I'm just so sorry for your arm and hand babe, you won't just give it a break, won't you?" She asked trying to improve the heavy weather.

Juliana smiled at Mada, "I hope so, I'll need her." She smiled at Valentina.

"Ew, ok, I didn't need to get this, I definitely didn't," Mada said pointing at the two of them and getting up from the couch, picking up her things. "Jesus Christ you two look like two rabbits," she complained under her breath, Valentina and Juliana laughing at her reaction.

"Mada," Juliana drew her attention, "I meant I'll need my hand to draw, make sketches. For what your dirty head thought, don't worry, I'm ambidextrous for that." Juliana gave a mischievous smile and received a slap from Valentina. "Auch!" She turned to Valentina, "Do you want to leave me unable to use both arms?"

"Never, babe." Valentina smiled and bent to kiss Juliana who returned the kiss holding her with her free left arm in an uncomfortable position.

"Okay, you two, that's enough. I'm leaving and coming back later for a pizza to celebrate that Juls will finally deliver everything she owes her boss and stop whining around." Mada said going towards the girls and planting a kiss on the forehead of each. "I love you," she pointed at Valentina. "And I love you even more." She pointed at Juliana and headed for the apartment door slamming the door behind her, making the two women look and smile, shaking their heads.

"Okay, now you'll get ready to go to the internship and then I'll leave you there and then pick you up." Valentina said taking Juliana's hand out of the ice container.

"There's no need for that, Val, I can call an uber." Juliana said walking to the car with Valentina behind her.

"No, I'll leave you and pick you up, I'm unemployed now, with free time." They entered the room. "I'll be your personal chauffeur. Turn around," Valentina ordered as they reached the bathroom and pulled the shirt Juliana was wearing off of her.

"Are you going to shower me?" Juliana asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'll just undress you." Valentina said crouching and taking off the rest of Juliana's clothes, planting a kiss right over her waist, causing the younger to hold her breath. "Turn around again," Valentina said turning Juliana before she could even have a reaction and lifting her hair, tying it into a high bun.

"You're very bossy today." Juliana complained.

"I know, I need a job. Now come on, take your shower." She shoved Juliana slapping her ass and left the bathroom.

__

"Why that face?" Juliana asked when she saw Valentina with a distant face when entering the room, already ready to go to the internship.

"Danna won't be able to bring my things here today," she replied looking at her phone.

"Oh," Juliana said getting close to her. "We can go together tomorrow. I don't want you going there alone. Or she can bring tomorrow." Juliana tucked Valentina's hair behind her shoulder.

"I don't think she can do that either," Valentina let out a half laugh. "She fired herself today."

"What?" Juliana asked widening her eyes in surprise.

"Exactly, she resigned." Valentina continued, "It's okay that she already had another job in sight, but still." Valentina raised her head and smiled at Juliana.

"Danna is a good friend. I would do the same." Juliana tucked herself between Valentina's legs and held her face, meeting her eyes. She leaned over and kissed her. "I love you," Juliana said with her lips still touching Valentina's, who smiled at the statement. "And I'm so sorry you went through this." She ran her thumb under her ear, massaging the place at a pace she knew her girlfriend loved.

Valentina nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact. "Me too. But it's over, right?"

"We need to talk about this, Val." Juliana reminded her.

"And we will," Valentina assured. "But not now or we'll be late for your internship." She kissed Juliana. "When we get back, ok?" Juliana nodded her head. "Okay, let's go."

__

After leaving Juliana on her internship, Valentina returned to her apartment and was lying on the living room sofa with a book in her hand reading the same paragraph again for the fith time because she couldn't concentrate for her life.

Frustrated, she set the book aside and went into the kitchen to pick up her favorite drink, then lie back in her porch rocking chair and relax there.

How had she let things get to that level? She knew Miguel hitted on her her at times, she saw his reaction whenever he remembered she was dating Juliana, but he had never crossed that line. Should she have guessed something like that was going to happen? "It's not your fault, Valentina," she said to herself, shaking her head and squinting her eyes.

This was not her fault. Never was. She could not have foreseen that. The only guilty one of everything is Miguel and she will make him pay, she just needed to know how now.

Valentina was a little lost in her thoughts, wondering how she could prove she was harassed when she heard her intercom ring, and went to answer it.

"Si?"

"Miss Valentina, there's a woman named Joana down here wanting to come up."

Joana? What did Joana want at her house? And how she remembered where she lived? "Ahm, yes she can come up, Mr. Macedo, thank you very much." She hung up the phone and stood in the living room waiting for the woman to arrive at her door when she received a message from Juliana:

"Delivered my sketches and Helena loved them!!! I'm in a meeting now, I can't talk much. My hand is still in place. I love you so much!"

Valentina smiled as she read the message and just replied, "I'm so happy for you babe! We'll celebrate tonight. I love you more!"

It wasn't long before her apartment doorbell rang and Valentina put her cell phone in her pocket and headed toward her, opening the door and seeing a smiling Joana staring at her.

"Hi Valentina!" The woman said, "I'm sorry I came without warning, it's just that Juliana is not answering her phone and I don't have yours so.. I decided to test my luck." She said and Valentina smiled.

"Please come in." Valentina stepped aside to let her pass. "May I offer you something? Water? Coffee?"

"Ahm, no thanks," The woman sat on the couch.

"Juls is not home, she only comes back later." Valentina sat on the other side of the couch. "She went to the internship."

Joana smiled. "I didn't come to see Juls, I came to see you. Talk, if you are available? But if you're not that's ok." Joana added when she realized Valentina's confused expression.

"Wha- no, no, of course we can talk." Valentina said quickly, "I was just surprised, I figured you came to see Juliana, but of course." She straightened on the couch. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I ahm, first I wanted to know how you are. I can only imagine how situations like these can make you feel frustrated and powerless, but know this was not your fault and that there are people who want to help you, Valentina. It could never be your fault. No woman should go through this, much less in a work environment."

"Gracias," Valentina said, nodding her head. "And I'm ok. I'm dealing with it."

''Good." Joana smiled at her. "And second.. I don't know if it can help you kowing this in any way, but I know Miguel, we already worked together. Me and Patricia, and we can confirm that he is a harasser. He was fired from our magazine a few years ago for the same reason." Joana said staring at Valentina. "So I think what I really came here to do is tell you that you can count on us both for anything. Whether it's testimony or something. He can't keep on doing that."

Valentina was absorbing everything Joana was telling her. Joana wanted to help her make him pay, and apparently she already worked with him. Now the look she and Patricia exchanged when Juliana said she had been harassed, still at the party, made all sense. It was an exchange of glances from two people who had already been in that position of spectator.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Valentina cleared her throat. "Really, Joana." She smiled at her. "I was just trying to think of something I could do to incriminate him, but I have little to do or nothing at all." Valentina sighed heavily. "Our most concrete proof would be the images of the place, but I came back there today with my lawyer and they had been erased. He is now finding out who erased to find out why. Other than that we would have only my word, but my lawyer don't think it would be strong enough." Valentina sighed and got up going to the porch to get her glass and then go to the kitchen, refilling it. "Would you like wine?" She asked Joana.

"No, thank you." She declined. "That's one of the reasons I came here too." Joana added.

"What? Wine?" Valentina asked, smiling, returning to her seat on the couch.

"Oh no," Joana said smiling. "I didn't want to happen to you the same thing that happened to our co-worker.. so as soon as you left and I went after you trying to reach you out and I couldn't, I came back to the party and heard Miguel talking to someone about cameras around the place, and I realized he was going to do something to sabotage them, so I went faster and got a copy of them. For you. And I'm here because I want to give them to you and I want to help you arrest this son of a bitch."

Valentina didn't know what to say. Joana said so much to her and she was still thinking about the fact that Miguel had already harassed another of his employees and that he had completely escaped to the point of becoming CEO of another magazine. While she was fired. Well, okay that she resigned but she wouldn't be able to work there anymore anyway. And the fact that she lost her job, the place she once loved to work, to a known harasser was boiling her blood. But Joana had the images on video. Joana had the images that could incriminate him and he could be arrested. And Joana was at her house wanting to hand them over to her and help her. "Do you have the images?" Valentina asked again just to make sure she had heard right.

"Yes. They're here," Joana opened her bag and pulled out a flash drive. "Here," She handed it to Valentina who looked at it and after a few moments got up to pick up her computer from her office, coming back with it in her hands and sitting down to turn it on and watch the video.

"Here, it's working!" She said happily turning so that she and Joana could see the images together, her body tensing immediately when she saw him start trying to grab her and soon after Juliana entering. "Wow, Juls hit him hard." she said with a half smile.

"She did," Joana said, smiling too. "Too bad it was with the arm that I had hurt before. How is she, anyway? She told me yesterday that she had some sketches to deliver today and she was worried because with the party she wasn't so sure she'd be able to finish them all in the morning."

"Oh, she's fine. She texted me just then telling me that she had delivered and that her boss had liked-ouch!" Valentina reacted when the video showed Juliana kicking his stomach. She looked at Joana who was wide-eyed. "She can sometimes do some things without thinking." Valentina said reddish and shut the computer, turning to Joana again. "I don't even know how to thank you, Joana." Valentina spoke with sincerity. "Now I have hard evidence that will help me so much to incriminate him and that if it weren't for you I would never have gotten it."

"There is no reason to thank me, Valentina. I am doing this for you and all the women who have gone through this same situation and who could go through in the future with him being in a position of power." Joana smiled at her, who sank her head in her hands laughing with embarrassment.

"Jesus.. you're so nice and there I was treating you so badly when we met." Valentina remembered when she went to her apartment to help Juliana. "It was pure jealousy."

"Well, that was understandable, I almost killed your girlfriend. I mean the mad part, not the jealous part." Joana laughed making Valentina laugh too. "It's ok, it's in the past. It's all right now. What matters is that we need to think carefully about what we will do so that he has no chance of defense."

"Okay," Valentina nodded, "let me call my lawyer, he will know better how to act with this evidence."

They talked to Valentina's lawyer and spent the rest of the afternoon talking and getting to know each other. Valentina, to her unlucky pride, realized that Joan was an amazing person and that she was completely mistaken in thinking badly of the woman. So she tried to change that by inviting her to dinner next weekend to thank her for everything she did.

Suddenly, in the middle of the conversation, they both hear the door open and turn to her, Valentina surprised to see Mada and Carol coming through the door.

"Hello Vale," Mada said walking into the apartment and going to kiss Valentina, "Hi, I'm Madalena," Mada reached for Joana to greet her, which she did with a confused expression.

"Valee," Carol greeted her and then greeted Joana. "What are you still doing here?" Carol asked sitting in the armchair.

"Yes Vale, what are you doing here?" Mada asked with a glass of water in her hand.

"Ahm, what are you two doing here? How did you get in?"

"What do you mean Valentina? Juliana gave us these keys weeks ago," Mada said passing the glass to Carol to drink too.

"Juliana gave you the key to our apartment?"

"We even have the keys to her mother's apartment." Mada replied proudly, "But changing the subject, why haven't you picked up Juliana yet? Five minutes ago she told us she was just waiting for you?"

Valentina widened her eyes, "fuck fuck fuck," she got up running to the bedroom to get her purse and car key, Mada and Carol laughing and Joana packing her things to leave too. "No, stay Joana. I'll get Juls and you two," she pointed to Juliana's friends, "go order some pizza. I'm back in half an hour." And ran out the door.

__

"Juls, I'm down here." Valentina texted Juliana after stopping the car in front of the magazine building that her girlfriend worked for. She was twenty minutes late.

A few minutes went by and she realized that Juliana had not received the message so she tried to call her but it was out of signal, so she parked the car and went into the building to look for her girlfriend.

"Hi, good evening, excuse me, where can I find Juliana here?" She asked as soon as she arrived at the magazine desk.

"Juliana Juls?" The receptionist asked, smiling, "Oh, you're Juliana's famous girlfriend! Now I recognize you from the photos. You're even more bautiful in person! Come and I'll take you to her." The woman said and Valentina smiled thanking her, following her through the hallway.

"Juls, look who's here," Valentina heard the woman speak as she opened a door where she could see that there were still some people inside. She spotted Juliana with her headphones on, smiling at the computer while she had a woman by her side, smiling at the same thing she was seeing. "Juliana?" the woman tried again but both were in the back of the room very focused on what they were seeing. "Catarina!" the woman said a little louder and they both turned to her, as did everyone in the room. Juliana's eyes met Valentina's, but their smiles were not matching. Valentina gave a shy hello to Juliana who had started to pack her things and Valentina came into the room, saying good evening to everyone.

"Hi babe, I'm sorry for the delay." Valentina said approaching her with a embarassed smile.

"It's okay Val, I didn't even notice." Juliana smiled quickly and finished storing her things in her bag. "We'll finish this tomorrow, ok, Cat?" Juliana asked the girl who was sitting next to her.

"Ok Juls." She smiled at Juliana. "Aren't you going to introduce us to the famous Valentina?" She smiled at Valentina, who when she looked at Juliana could see that she looked nervous.

"Yes, Juls, introduce us to your girlfriend." Juliana heard Jessica speak from across the room, with a wryly grin.

The office hours were already over for everyone, but Juliana was the only one who was actually released, since the other interns were from other sections of the magazine and needed to deliver the final edition today, putting their finishing touches. If Juliana had delivered the sketches before, today she would be with them putting the finishing touches on her drawings, but as she delivered everything today and Helena thought she didn't need to change anything, she would be going home at the right time. Which would mean that if Valentina decided to go up she would see all her co-workers, but she had never gone up before, so why would today be different?

"Ahm, Val this is Catarina," Juliana said pointing to Catarina, who shook Valentina's hand, smiling at her. "Those are Jose, Sara, Diego and Jessica." She wrinkled her nose at the last name.

"It's a pleasure to meet the famous girlfriend of the magazine's best intern!" Jessica said heading towards Valentina and Juliana could feel the sarcasm coming out of her whole being. "We've always heard so much about you, your family and your entire empire, too." Jessica smiled falsely. "Juliana is very lucky to be able to date such a beautiful, important person, isn't she Sara?" she turned asking her colleague, who nodded.

"It's really nice to know you all too. Juls speaks a lot about you all." Valentina said taking Juliana's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Aw, does she?" Jessica asked. "I hope only good things." She smiled at Juliana, who did not return the smile.

"All the time." Juliana answered staring at her. "Can we go now, Val?" She asked Valentina anxiously.

"Of course, love," She leaned over giving Juliana a quick kiss. "Come on," she took her around the waist. "I hope to see you all soon guys, it was a pleasure meeting you." Valentina said smiling at everyone and turning to leave.

"The pleasure was all ours, Valentina." Juliana heard Jessica say from behind. "Come back whenever you want! It was nice to meet the person who always saves Juliana's ass!" she said and closed the door. Juliana felt her blood heat up and what she wanted most was to come back and make her eat what she had said, but looking at Valentina's confused expression she decided to mislead her.

"Forget about it, it's an inside joke, love." She kissed Valentina's lips and they headed toward the car.

__

"Hey, what did that.. Jessica mean by saying that I always saved your ass?" Valentina asked after a while with them already in the car.

"Nothing Val, I told you, it was an inside joke." Juliana shifted uncomfortably in the car seat, looking out the window.

"Juls.. I felt a.. I don't know, disdain when she spoke, sarcasm." Valentina said looking at her quickly. "That didn't seem like an inside joke."

"But it was." Juliana answered dryly. "Jessica is like that, don't mind her." She said again, without adding anything.

"Juls,-"

"Val, I promise you, you interpreted the wrong way what she said." Juliana said cutting Valentina off before she got the subject any further.

"Ok.." Valentina said, annoyed, but decided not to press. "The girls are at home, I asked them to order some pizza so it will probably be there when we arrive. And, oh, Joana is also there. She came to our apartment this afternoon and you won't believe it," Valentina stopped at a red sign. "She has a video of the exact time Miguel harassed me. She went to give it to me. And she said there are other women who he'd harassed before too and she knows them." "What?" Juliana asked trying to understand everything Valentina had told her. "I know, it's a lot. I'll explain everything to you later, ok?" She said entering their garage. "Today it will be our little celebration of you finally having delivered your sketches. I'll explain everything better later." Valentina smiled at her.

"Okay," Juliana smiled back, still confused.

__

"And then she said that the three were great and I wouldn't need to make any more changes!" Juliana said excitedly, telling her how relieving it was to be able to hand over the sketches and get more compliments from Helena.

"See," Mada said hugging her from behind and resting her head on her shoulder. "I said that working together, we are great."

"When we don't kill each other before, it maybe is, Mada." Juliana propped her hands on top of Mada's on her belly and rested her head on hers. "Now I can finally rest this hand until it gets 100% better."

"I'm pretty sure you fucked your hand again just to have more time to hand Helena over your sketches, just be honest," Mada said jokingly, kissing Juliana's temple making everyone laugh.

"You are so very funny Madalena, so funny." Juliana said smiling getting out of Mada's arms and going to the kitchen.

It was late and the pizza was gone, with only the dirt left and half-full wine glasses. Juliana, when she saw Joana sitting talking to her friends went straight to hug her, thanking her for staying with Valentina in the afternoon and reiterating the invitation to dinner that Valentina had made for her.

By about eleven o'clock all the women were gone and the two of them were in their bedroom, Valentina finishing bathing and Juliana was sitting on the bed watching the video of the party.

"Pff" Juliana whispered as she watched the video.

"What?" Valentina asked, releasing her hair that cascaded over her shoulders and back.

Juliana lifted her head and smiled when she saw Valentina only waering her shirt. "I like it when you wear this shirt, my shirt. It looks pretty sexy."

"Well, I am." Valentina shrugged, making Juliana laugh.

"Ok sexy lady, what did your lawyer say earlier?" Juliana asked patting the space in front of her, indicating that Valentina should sit down.

"Well.. '' Valentina started to say but looking at Juliana remembered something. ''Wait a minute." She left the room and headed for the kitchen, and when she returned she had a bowl of water and ice. Juliana widened her eyes and began to shake her head. "Don't even start acting like a spoiled child, shut up." Valentina sat in front of her and placed the container between her legs, taking the hand of a reluctant Juliana and slipping it into the cold water.

"I thought you loved me," Juliana whimpered with narrowed eyes.

'' I love you, '' Valentina said grinning lightly, amused.

"I thought you liked my hand," Juliana opened her eyes and pouted.

"I love your hand babe, both of them actually." she stroked Juliana's arm. "That's why I'm taking care of her so well, I want her to get better soon. Your left hand gets tired really fast." Valentina said jokingly and Juliana widened her eyes indigently.

"I don't have enough practice with her!" She said, her voice higher.

"I'm not complaining about it Juls, it's just a fact." She laughed and leaned in to kiss Juliana, who leaned back not letting her kiss her.

"Don't even try." Juliana said with a scowl.

"Babe," Valentina said laughing. They were silent like this for a few minutes, Valentina lost in thought and Juliana stroking her arm, looking at her, until Valentina broke the silence. "Can you tell me now why that Jessica said that?" Valentina returned to the subject that Juliana wanted to dodge, and right now, the younger was tired of pretending that everything was fine.

"It wasn't an inside joke." Juliana said looking at Valentina. "Jessica has been making my life a living hell for the past few weeks. She said that because she thinks that me dating you and all the contacts your family has gives me privileges inside the magazine and with our bosses, like getting longer deadlines to hand them over my work." Juliana stopped. "I guess me fucking up my hand again didn't help her change her mind that much," she laughed lightly.

"No, Juls, you have no privilege and no, I didn't ask anyone to accept you there, I swear! You got it for your own merits and talent-"

"I know, Val," Juliana smiled at her. "But at the same time I don't know.. sometimes I wonder if it can't have, like, a shred of truth and I feel guilty about the possibility that I might actually have some benefits, if only a few," Valentina shook her head, twisting her lips. "But I know it's not like that. I got that job with my own talent." Juliana said safely.

"Yes, Juls, never doubt that!" Valentina came closer to her. "It was just your talent and efforts that put you there and if, well, they think you have some kind of benefit the problem is all theirs. You're not the one to blame for anything. You're not to blame for what people think of you or interpret your words, that's their problem." Valentina said stroking Juliana's face, who smiled and turned her face to kiss the palm of Valentina's hand that was on her face.

"This advice goes to you too, you know." Juliana said, getting closer to Valentina.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, I know you feel guilty about what happened yesterday." Juliana said and Valentina's body tensed. "And I also know that you know it wasn't your fault.

"I think this ice is good, it has melted almost all of it anyway." Valentina got up to carry the bowl into the kitchen, putting it in the sink and leaning against it, breathing. Did Juliana read thoughts now?

"Are you going to sleep in the kitchen today?" She heard Juliana say from the bedroom and smiled to herself, lowering her head and covering it with one hand, then right after entering her room and closing the door behind her, Juliana smiling when she saw her enter. "Let's talk, come here?"

"There's not much to talk about Juls," Valentina said climbing onto the bed and lying on Juliana's chest. "Miguel always made a few jokes at work about my sexuality and how I was a waste being gay, but you know, with always a joke tone.. when someone remembered you being mine he had a weird reaction.. I just didn't imagine that he would try to grab me by force, I'd never-"

"Who could imagine that, Val? He was your boss, you had a level of confidence in him." Juliana said stroking Valentina's hair as she felt her girlfriend's warm breath on the thin fabric of her blouse on her chest.

"But I could have avoided it, you know? I could have cut it soon, but I just ignored it." Valentina complained.

"Valentina, mírame," Juliana straightened on the bed and so did Valentina, both staring at each other. "You didn't have to avoid anything, you didn't have to cut anyone. He was the one who should understand that you have a girlfriend, that you were compromised, he had to stay on his tracks. You have lots of qualities babe, but unfortunately being a seer is not one of them." Valentina smiled, "you couldn't have predicted that, I didn't know he could do that-"

"But I could have guessed." Valentina cut her off.

"You don't really believe that, do you? That it was your fault?" Juliana stared at Valentina, who shook her head smiling, "Oh good. I was going to slap your head to see if you would wake up from this weird dream of being ignorant." Juliana said pulling her girlfriend to her and hugging her around the waist, with Valentina sinking into her neck. "We'll try everything we can for him to pay for what he did, okay? Both of us together. And, well, Joana and Patricia." She smiled. "Do you like Joana now?"

"I like Joana since last week when I realized she's straight."

"Who told you she's straight?" Juliana asked raising an eyebrow and Valentina left her safe space drowned in Juliana's neck to seat and look at her girlfriend.

"She isn't?" She asked Juliana, who simply straightened up on the bed, tucking under the sheets and turning sideways, turning off the light. "Juls, you won't tell me?" Valentina said imitating the position of her girlfriend and hugging her from behind.

"No, you are such good friends now, you will find out soon enough." Juliana took Valentina's arm around her waist and brought it closer to her, kissing her hand and placing it under her cheek.

"Juls," Juliana heard Valentina whisper in her ear after a few minutes, almost asleep. "Juliana,"

"What- Val, go to sleep."

"But Juls.. I was here thinking, Joana is such an amazing woman, isn't she? And so smart and not to mention beautiful.. and if Joana was really not straight, doesn't matter if you think she is or not, and now she's getting so close to me, helping me so much you know.. what if she's liking me and all my jealousy for you was in vain? '' Valentina smiled as she felt Juliana's body tense.

"She's straight Valentina, go to sleep." she grunted.

"Oh good to know, imagine how strange it would be the three of us inside a room alone." Valentina pressed herself closer to Juliana and closed her eyes, feeling victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	23. how many lawyers are enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has a spanish version now??? If you guessed Privacies you're right! Tell your friends! Tell your grandma and your kids!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/204843174-privacies
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> And have you read my brand new AU?  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037655
> 
> please leave your thoughts and feed my thirsty bi ass

"Val," Juliana said with her eyes still closed, trying to move from the bed but she was completely trapped, having Valentina's leg crossing her body, her head on her shoulder and her arm hugging her and leaving her in place. "Babe, you're squeezing me." She opened her eyes and tried to move again, but her girlfriend's only response was a grunt. "Okay, come on babe, I need to know what time is it for me to prepare for college,"

"You're on vacation from college Juliana, it's been almost two weeks now, please be quiet I need my sleep." Valentina sank deeper into Juliana's body and Juliana rolled her eyes.

Juliana didn't know where her phone was but she saw that Valentina's was close, so she grabbed it. It was almost nine in the morning and yes, Juliana had no more classes, but she was going these last weeks to her college to help prepare the for the fashion event that would take place in a month and that Rafaela personally asked her to be her assistant. It was obvious Juliana wouldn't deny it, and she didn't care that it made her have to leave early almost the same time every day, she loved what she did.

She waited a few more minutes until Valentina was asleep again and, after much effort, managed to get out from under her girlfriend's body and headed toward the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat, starting with coffee. Juliana needed her first dose of coffee to get her body to work perfectly.

She decided to put on a playlist to break the silence of the house as she moved around the kitchen to get the ingredients needed to make breakfast when her phone started playing a song that she usually listened to when she was running and she realized how much she missed going for a run. She no longer had body aches, except her hand that was sore, but otherwise, she thought she could run again, so she decided to call her new friend and ask her if she would like to accompany her on a run tomorrow morning.

"Hey Juls" Juliana heard Joana answer the call and smiled as she realized that the woman alrrady knew it was she calling. "To what do I owe this call so early?"

"Joana, hey! How are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you? How's your hand? And Valentina?"

"My hand is better, recovering, Valentina is sleeping like a rock," she heard the woman laugh on the other side. "I'm calling you to know if tomorrow you want to be my company for a run?"

"Do you think you're already allowed to run now, Juls?"

"I think so, I don't feel pain in my body anymore." Juliana answered.

"Yeah, but what about your hand? It was pretty ugly when I saw you yesterday."

"Yeah, but I'm glad I don't need her to run, right?" Juliana joked. "I'm ready to get back to running and I actually miss it. I mean, it had been only a few days that I had started running again before you trying to kill me but it was enough to remind me how good I feel doing it so I want to get back soon." She paused. "Soo, do you want to join me tomorrow?"

"Juls, I don't know if, -"

"Hey, I will go even if you're not going, I just think it would be nice to have you running with me.. and I'm in no danger of being run over again with you running by my side." Juliana heard Joana's laugh on the other end.

"Ok, you win. I'll go with you." Juliana made a yes motion with her arm. "But make sure your hand is well protected so that nothing bad happens to it, the poor thing needs a break." Juliana laughed.

"Ok Jo, thanks, I'll be careful. Can we meet here in front of my building? Or do you prefer at the park?" Juliana asked and was startled as she felt a hand hug her from her back and then felt Valentina lean her head on her shoulder. She kissed her head and caressed her arm while Valentina just held her, still asleep.

"Could be in your building, it's on my way to the park anyway. So is 8am good for you?"

"Wait, you won't drive?" Juliana asked confused, she remembers that when she was injured Joana offered to take her to the hospital with her car that was parked nearby.

"I live a few blocks before your building, that day of the accident I was driving because I would drive straight to a friend's house and then to work. I won't need my car tomorrow."

"Ah, ok. Tomorrow at 8am you intercom here to my apartment and then and we'll meet, ok?" Juliana heard Joana agree on the other side and the two said goodbye, with Juliana hanging up soon after and turning to hug Valentina, facing her. "Are you alive?" She asked holding her girlfriend's face in front of hers and planting a kiss on her mouth.

Valentina nodded, opening her eyes and grinning, "Yes, I am. I'm a little tired, I think I overslept. It's been a while. But what about you? Is that smell coffee? Did you make breakfast?" She asked letting go of Juliana and heading toward the kitchen, following the smell.

"I was talking to Joana. Tomorrow we'll go for a run at the park." Juliana opened the fridge and grabbed some juice. "And yes to the last two questions. Someone overslept and I was too hungry to wait for her to get up and had to prepare my own food."

"Oh, so that's the secret for you to make me breakfast now, isn't it?" Valentina sat at the table with her coffee in hand. "And I don't think you should run so soon again. Or ever. Mainly with Joana. And your hand is still sore."

Juliana snorted at that. "Joana said the same thing," she sat at the table. "Since when do I run with my hand? It's sore but the rest of my body is in perfect condition and I miss running, so I'll go tomorrow."

"Uff, okay, someone woke up with a mood today."

Juliana squinted and stared at Valentina, sipping her coffee.

"Whatever," She smiled at Valentina. "What are you going to do today?"

"Ahm, you know, unemployed things, tidying up every inch of the house, rearranging my wardrobe, arranging my books by color until I wait for you to arrive." She said taking a fruit and cutting into pieces. When she looked up and she saw Juliana staring at her with a funny expression on her face. "I think I'll see Guille." She said and Juliana laughed.

"Now that makes sense. We haven't seen Guille in a while."

"Yup, he's kind of busy." Valentina chewed thoughtfully. "It's really hard to keep in touch with people we used to talk or see every day, isn't it? I don't remember the last time I talked to him."

"I spoke to Lupe about three days ago. Which, by the way, she has no idea of what happened." Juliana stopped eating and looked at Valentina. "And I pretend to keep it that way. Please."

Valentina stopped eating too and looked back at Juliana. "Why not, Juls? She's your mother."

"I know Val, but I don't want her to know, I don't want to hear what she has to say because I already know what she's going to say." Juliana stated.

"And what is she going to say, may I ask?" Valentina put both arms on the table and faced Juliana.

"She'll widen her eyes when she hears what I did, will ask me to tell everything that happened, will tell me that I didn't have to hit him, that this was what Chino would do, that she doesn't approve of-"

"You're not your dad Juls" Valentina said cutting her off and taking her hand, caressing her.

"I know. But what I did was something he would do without thinking, acting on impulse. I," she laughed, shaking her head, "I saw him having that same reaction enough times to record in detail and remember it anytime of the day. I may not be him but I'm his daughter in the end. I have his blood or something like that."

"That means nothing."

"Yeah, maybe not, but maybe it does." She got up from the table to put the dirty dishes in the sink. "I really don't want to talk about this right now so I'm going to take a shower and change." she left the kitchen and went toward the bedroom.

Valentina saw Juliana leave and rolled her eyes, frustrated by how stubborn Juliana was, but decided not to let this morning start with a bad taste in her mouth and decided to follow Juliana to their room, and, realizing that her girlfriend was already in the bathroom with the shower on, she undressed and entered it.

"What are you doing?" Juliana asked smiling when she saw Valentina naked in the shower with her.

"Same thing as you, give me some room," Valentina said entering the shower and wetting her hair. Juliana just smiled, shaking her head and continued with her shower, now sharing the space with Valentina. "Here, let me do this," Valentina said taking the soap in Juliana's hand and rubbing her hands to create foam, then planting her hands on her girlfriend's body and soaping her, touching each part of her back, then her shoulders, the back of her neck, falling to her waist. "Turn around," she ordered and Juliana obeyed her, feeling Valentina's wet mouth over hers and feeling her girlfriend pushing her against the wall.

Juliana moaned as she felt Valentina's tongue invade her mouth and her hands slide over her breasts, massaging them. She kissed Valentina back, wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck, bringing her closer to her body, kissing her hard.

Valentina parted Juliana's legs with her right knee and pressed Juliana's center and she couldn't take it anymore and broke the kiss so she could catch ther breathe.

"Why all this?" Juliana asked with her eyes closed feeling Valentina now kissing and biting her neck.

"You're too frustrating sometimes," Valentina said climbing up her neck and invading her mouth again in a deep kiss. "I didn't want to end this morning that started off so good with my left foot." She stopped kissing Juliana, turned the water off and stared at her girlfriend as she put two fingers inside her and watched her body react, her mouth opening slightly and she letting out a muffled moan.

Valentina tightened her grip on Juliana, thrusting her long fingers as deep as possible she could get into Juliana and running her thumb over her clit, increasing the press of her thrusts.

Juliana had her head turned back and her mouth open, hugging Valentina with both arms. Valentina held her with one arm around her waist to hold her in place and took advantage of Juliana's position to kiss her neck on the pulsing part she knew left Juliana almost out of control.

She already felt the walls of Juliana's center contracting with each thrust she made so she took a finger out and slowed down the pressure, feeling Juliana's body tense instantly as she straighten her back to look at Valentina, her face red and her breathing ragged. Valentina had not stopped moving inside her, and when she realized Juliana was going to say something she interrupted her, taking her mouth to hers and kissing her to shut her up.

Juliana was moving her waist faster than Valentina's thrusts inside her, and she was feeling her frustration when she stopped kissing her leaving only their foreheads glued and their breaths mingled between them, so a few moments later she took her finger from inside Juliana's center and, in another quick movement, inserted three fingers inside her, Juliana letting out a loud moan and biting Valentina's shoulder to stifle the pleasure she was feeling, and Valentina, with her mouth open, could feel she could come right there and now.

Juliana raised her hands to intertwine her fingers in Valentina's hair and then lifted her face so she could see Valentina better and pulled her to kiss her again, moaning once more as she felt her girlfriend's soft lips on hers. It was a feeling Juliana was sure she would never get over or want to stop feeling. She moved her waist with the same rhythm as Valentina's fingers and felt that she was already close again when she felt Valentina once again take her fingers out of her, leaving only one, moving it slowly.

"You want to kill me," Juliana complained in her weak, husky voice full of desire and frustration.

"Never," Valentina once more curled two fingers inside her, Juliana holding her breath as she felt Valentina's fingers again in the place she wanted most.

"Please, faster," Juliana said as she moved her lower body faster trying to maintain and increase the friction, sinking her head into the taller's neck, kissing and sucking it, smiling when she realized that she had left one red mark.

Valentina accepted her request and increased the speed, squeezing Juliana more against her and feeling and hearing the noise that their bodies, now wet with a mixture of water and sweat, made. The glass of the bathroom boxing all blurry.

Juliana's orgasm came strong and lasting, Valentina holding her in place and kissing her shoulder, her neck, her face as she returned to normal, breathing heavily.

"Don't do that again," Juliana said slapping Valentina on her shoulder after catching her breath.

"Do what?" Valentina asked innocently, brushing her hair out of Juliana's face and tucking it behind her shoulder.

"Oh, you know very well what you did, don't be a smartass." Valentina smiled and joined their mouths in a less hurried kiss. "It's just to fight back and demonstrate how frustrated you make me sometimes." she said stopping kissing her. "But whatever, let's finish this bath so you can go do your fashion thing.” She turned the water on again and they finished bathing.

__

"You know," Valentina said as she combed her hair sitting on the bed with the towel draped over her waist and her bare torso. "I think I'll go back to cooking classes. I had stopped because of the time I didn't have, but now I have plenty."

"I think that's great love," she heard Juliana say from their closet. "It will be good to pass the time."

"You're just saying that because you will benefit from my new knowledge in the kitchen." Valentina said smiling.

"I don't confirm or disconfirm." Juliana entered the room. "I just think you could take a break, like not looking for a new job for a little while and I don't know, focus on some hobby. Putting on a shirt for example." She said smiling and went to the bathroom.

"I'm inside my own house, my own bedroom, I think I have the right to be naked wherever I am whenever I want."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, love, it's just that you could get dressed while I'm trying to get ready to leave to work to put some food on our table." Juliana entered the room again. "You can be a little distracting." She said looking at Valentina, who was now taking off the towel that covered her lower body and was throwing it on the floor.

"Oops," was all Valentina said, but enough for Juliana to let go of everything she was doing and go toward her, knocking her back on the bed and placing herself over her, kissing her deep, tilting her head to the side so she could deepen it even more. Valentina moaning in her mouth as she took her lower lip and bit it.

Juliana moved her hands down to cup her naked breasts, Valentina pushed her so she could catch her breath, and Juliana took advantage to kiss the smooth surface of her neck while grazing her thumbs over Valentina's erect nipples making her moan and Juliana smiled, rising again until she was biting her lips and then, out of the blue, getting off of the bed, leaving Valentina panting, as if nothing had happened, taking the towel off the floor and covering Valentina's body, who huffed in frustration and remained staring at the ceiling, not believing in what had happened.

"Aw, don't do that face, I'll be back later in the afternoon." Juliana said smiling, hiding the amusement she was feeling at the moment.

"That was just mean. And rude." Valentina said still in the same place without moving.

"Nah, I just kissed you, Val. I do it every day. All the time." Juliana said putting on a shirt and buttoning it while looking at Valentina.

"You made me so wet with this kiss too that now I'll have to take another shower." She mumbled quietly getting up from the bed heading for the bathroom, making Juliana laugh again and finish getting ready until she heard her phone ring and went to answer it in the kitchen, coming back with her shirt half open again and taking off her shoes.

"What happened?" Valentina asked wrapped in the towel after taking another shower.

"I don't need to go to college anymore, Rafaela has another appointment." She took off her pants and threw herself on the bed with only her underwear on.

"Yes!" Valentina said excitedly, putting a shirt over her body and joining her girlfriend on the bed, placing her head on her shoulder and hugging her.

"You know I'll have to leave in a few hours to go to work, right?" Juliana asked placing a kiss on her head.

"Yeah, but shh, let's enjoy this moment." Juliana chuckled and kissed Valentina's head, stroking her hair.

"Do you think we'll ever get sick of being like this with each other?" Juliana asked after a while in silence, recalling the conversation she had with Patricia at the party.

"I hope not," Valentina replied after a while. "No, I'm sure it won't happen. At least not for me." She shifted, putting her arm over Juliana's breasts and resting her head over it. "Do you think you'll get sick of me?"

"Nah," she replied smoothed Valentina's face. "It was just a conversation I had with Patricia at the party and I remembered it just now. Because I thought I would never get sick of having you here like this, this close, glued to me." Valentina smiled and rose a little, kissing Juliana.

"Good. I don't plan to leave you anytime soon." Juliana smiled. "But what did this Patricia say that reminded you of one conversation you had two days ago?"

"Ahm, she found it weird that we've been together for so long being so young and then that we live together. And the fact that I tell her that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. She said we're still too young and we have a whole world to explore and etc. That we should meet other people because we have a whole world out there, and that mainly me, who had no other relationship experiences and that I was missing- "

"I don't want to meet other people." Valentina interrupted her. "I want to know the whole world with you by my side, not someone else. And how have we been together for so long? Is two years too much for her? Por favor.." Valentina said changing her position on the bed and Juliana realized she was annoyed. "And you want to meet other people? Or do you even think about it?"

"Val, Jesus, no!" Juliana said and got up to sit against the headboard. "And that's exactly what I said to her, I don't want to meet other people or have experiences with others, I know I want to be with you. I know I love you today more than I loved you yesterday and I know I do. I just do. I want to see the world but with you by my side, not someone else."

Valentina got up and sat next to Juliana absorbing what she was saying. She knew she was Juliana's first girlfriend but she never thought that she was Juliana's first girlfriend. The first person she ever tried everything with for the first time. Well, there was Sergio, but that was a slip and she knew that that was not what Juliana would want to experience anymore. Or she thought so. She didn't know what Juliana wanted.

She already knew that Juliana was the one she wanted to live with for the rest of her life, but she had already had two other boyfriends and had been with many other people. She had already had experiences of traveling the world with others, sharing moments. She would be the only person Juliana would do that with. Or she hoped to be. Or she hoped Juliana wanted her to be. She was interrupted from her thoughts with a slap from Juliana on her forehead, immediately touching the place, looking at her, who was smiling.

"Stop thinking too much about whatever you're thinking about right now. I want to be with you forever. It may be naive to think that, but that's what I feel today and I hope to think so for the rest of my life. And I know I will." She shrugged.

"But don't you think maybe she's kind of right? I mean, I've experienced it all with other people, so I can be more sure that I want you forever than you."

"And since when is this a dispute of who knows more than the other?" Juliana asked confused. "I can't know the same as you just because I have less experience?"

"God, no, you can have all the certainties in the world, love," Valentina leaned over Juliana and kissed her, holding her face. "It's just, yes, maybe she has a point, but that doesn't influence us at all. We know what we want, right?" She asked looking at Juliana who nodded. "Great, now let's change the subject because, honestly, it's a waste of time when I know that you are my person, and will forever be my person for the rest of my life." She said making Juliana smile too, and they both leaned in and enjoyed the rest of their morning together until Valentina took her to her internship.

__

"Ok, you're sure he won't be there, right?" Valentina asked Danna over the phone. She had called Valentina to say that she had already gathered all her things, but that Miguel had forbidden her from entering the building again, so she could not take it to her, but that he wouldn't be there this afternoon so the bar was clean for her to pick up her belongings and leave without his knowledge. "Alright, I'll go there now since I'm already out. Thanks Danna!"

She hung up the call and went straight to the building where she used to work, parking the car in front of it and leaving with only one purpose: to get into her old office, pick up her belongings and get back to her car.

And that's what she did. She stepped out of the elevator and when she entered the main hall there were few people walking, some had not noticed it was she who had arrived, others were looking at her with sympathetic glances and others with indifference, but she really didn't care, she just wanted to get her things. Heading straight for her office, she opened the door mentally thanking Danna that she had already gathered all of her stuff.

She looked around to see if she could find anything else and when she realized she wasn't, she grabbed her box and turning away was prevented from leaving because someone was blocking the door.

"I didn't think I'd see you this fast, Valentina."

She looked up and clenched her jaw, looking at Miguel, who had a bandage on his nose and his face was a little purple. Well done, she thought.

"Me neither, Miguel, but don't worry, I'm leaving." She said and tried to pull away from him, but he stopped her again.

"You know, if you had told me your girlfriend was so violent I wouldn't have tried to kiss you knowing she would be in the same place." Valentina widened her eyes at what he said. How could he still have the guts to make fun of everything that happened? "And as you can see," he continued, "she did a pretty bit of damage to my face. I had to do a little surgery to put it in place, but nothing too big. Small enough for me to come here at the company and have the pleasure of seeing this pretty face again." He tried to touch her but she stepped back.

"What do you want, Miguel?" She asked irritably.

"I just want you to know, and please, pass the message on to your little girlfriend, that I won't leave it like this and that I will sue her and that she will pay for breaking my nose and for the public humiliation she made me go through."

Valentina had no reaction hearing what he said. It was impossible that he still believed he could get away with it. It was so surreal what she heard that she started to laugh. She laughed so hard she had to put the things she was holding on the table again so she could stand upright.

"What the fuck are you laughing at? Do you think your girlfriend being sued will be funny?" He asked gritting his teeth.

"Miguel," Valentina said trying to steady her breath, "Do you really think you'll get rid of it?" She asked approaching him and staring at him closely. "We have access to cameras, we have access to the images that show you harassing me, and if I have to spend, I will spend all my family money on lawyers to put you behind jail bars."

Miguel smiled nervously, Valentina could see. It was obvious that he thought he might get in trouble, but the confidence that he would get away with it was much greater. "Valentina," he smiled sympathetically, "How do you have the images if I took them and deleted them?" He smiled wryly, but Valentina smiled even more.

"You're not the only smart one here, Miguel."

"You are lying." He said changing the expression instantly. I wasn't in his plans for her to get these images.

"It's your problem to believe it or not, I'm not here to make you change your mind. But we'll see you in court." She turned to pick up her things again and when she turned back to the door, he was still standing in the middle of it. "Can you please excuse me?" She asked staring at him, trying to overcome all the hatred she was feeling, and trying to gather some courage left. Even though she's not feeling the bravest woman there right now.

"You know that even if you have these images, it won't help your girlfriend and the career she wants to have at all. Who's going to want to have a connection with a person that can be that violent?" Miguel said and Valentina swallowed hard. She had not thought about it, she had not thought that people would also watch the video and see her hitting him. And she didn't want to agree with him, but she couldn't help agreeing with him a little bit. That video could jeopardize Juliana's career. "Oh, I see you just realized that you can really taint her career, don't you?"

"But, hear me out, let's make a deal. I don't report her and you don't report me." He stopped and smiled at Valentina. "That way everyone is happy. And nobody spends amounts of money on a lawyer."

Valentina was standing holding her belongings and looking at Miguel, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to give in and not put him in jail, but she knew it could put Juliana in a difficult situation and that was the last thing she wanted to do in her life.

"I know you need some time to think about it and absorb my proposal, so I'll give you a few days to mature the idea, ok Vale?" He put his hand on her shoulder. "Just remember to make the right decision. Your girlfriend is still so young to have her career ended before she even started it."

"Don't you fucking touch me." Valentina took her shoulder under his hand. "You can't hurt Juliana, and you can't threaten her, people won't see that. They'll see that you're harassing me and that's why, and only why, you'll be judged." She pushed him away and tried to leave the room.

"Think about it Valentina. You know I'm right. I can end her career, you know that."

"Don't you even dare to cross her way," Valentina advanced on him. "I swear, I will try everything to take everything you care for out of your reach." She turned and headed toward the exit.

__

Valentina came home to leave her things and decided to visit Guille to put her head in place. She knew Guille was going to have the right thing to say to her and soothe her. She wanted to be fine when she'd have to talk about what happened to Juliana, because there was no way she couldn't say she met Miguel.

"Vale, hermanita!" Guille said with a smile when he saw Valentina enter the family business, greeting everyone she saw as she passed the corridors. It's been a while she was there.

"Hola Guille," she said going straight into his arms, hugging him as tightly as she could. She had not realized how much she had missed her brother.

"Hey, how are you?" Guille asked taking her face in his hands and staring at her. When he saw her eyes fill with tears and she shooking her head, he said "ok, sit here, tell me everything."

And that was what Valentina did. She told him about all the times Miguel hitted on her at work, how uncomfortable she was but had never done anything to stop him from continuing. She talked about the party and how Juliana defended her, and talked about his threat to sue her and end her career before it started.

Guille, as Valentina imagined, was very mad when he found out what Miguel had done to her and wanted to fix it out on his own, but obviously she wasn't going to let him make matters worse.

"Guille, I don't want you to solve anything on your own. I want to make it all right according to the laws, that's why I came to you for help. If I was to use brute force I would talk to Chino." Valentina said and regretted that it came out of her mouth. "Forget I said that." She shook her head.

"Ok ok, look. This guy is threatening you and threatening Juliana. He's using a bit of reverse psychology as well trying to take some blame off him. Yeah, he can claim that Juliana attacked him and hurt him and broke the his nose, whatever, but remember we're dealing with a case of harassment here and she was defending you after all. When she hits him a second time we can't prove that he was provoking her you two, but we can say that he threatened you two. We'll give the context that this has been going on for months, but Val, don't worry, I won't let any of this fall on Juls, I'll take this case for myself and- "

"You can't Guille, you are my brother." Valentina remembered and smiled.

"True.. but I'll be watching everything closely. And then I'll defend Juliana. It doesn't matter how, this guy will pay for what he did and your girlfriend won't suffer any negative repercussions from it. Trust me."

Valentina smiled at him and bent to hug him, thanking him a thousand times.

"What about dad," Valentina asked Guille after the hug. "Have you heard from him?" 

It had been a while since Valentina could remember the last time she talked to her father. She only knew that it was around a few days before her moving out with Juliana, but they talked briefly, only saying the important things to keep each other updated in each's lives. 

"He's ok. I talked to him yesterday. He said he's planning on coming back home for a few months. To rest a little."

"What? Are you serious?" Knowing that her father was alive was incredible. Valentina was miserable when she thought he had died. But since then, after Lucia's death, her father wasn't the same, and after he went away trying to find answers of what happened to him, it was like he was dead all over again. She could never contact him. But now, knowing that he was planning on coming back, maybe things would get back to normal.

__

"Valentina, you here again!" The smiling woman at Juliana's work desk greeted her again. "Have you come to get Juliana?"

"Ahm, yes, but I don't know if she's free yet, and for a change, she doesn't answer her phone." Valentina left Guille's office after spending the whole afternoon there, talking about their father and about how things were there. She even saw Mateo and realized it had been a while she saw her niece too, and asked him to pick her up one day from her daycare so they could spend some time together. Then she went straight to Juliana's work. There was very little time left for her to leave so she went to try her luck, and if she wasn't free yet she would wait for her at the reception.

"Juls is finishing a photo shoot with some models, she should be done in a few moments." The woman told her. "But we can inform her that you're here." Valentina nodded and followed the woman down the magazine aisle.

"Hey, is Juls around here?" She asked a tall bearded man.

"She's in there with the models, but don't disturb it for now." He said and left, the receptionist grimacing as he left the place.

"He's an unbearable bitch. Come here, Valentina." She said and Valentina smiled, following her again and stopping when she saw Juiana crouched in front of a woman, fixing something on the hem of her dress.

The woman was leaning against Juliana's shoulder and smiling at her as Juliana was saying something, looking down at her dress, apparently funny enough that the woman wouldn't stop laughing.

Valentina spent a few minutes in silence just watching her girlfriend work. It was really graceful to see Juliana in her natural habitat, her mouth sometimes full of pins, she adjusting the models' clothes, she from afar watching them being photographed and her bright face, proud of her own work. Valentina loved seeing her like this.

But it also reminded her of the many models that Juliana had to work with whenever she wasn't lost on her sketches or sewing machines. She had already gotten used to the idea, she wasn't too jealous of Juliana, or possessive, or she wanted to believe she wasn't. She knew Juliana would never try anything with anyone, it was just the way people wanted to eat her girlfriend with their eyes that bothered her. Because she knew very well what it was like to want to eat Juliana with their eyes. The only difference is that she could eat Juliana. Whatever was the way.

"Val?" She heard someone calling and realized that she had wandered off a little. When she realized who it was, Juliana was already in front of her with a confused expression.

"Hi babe," Valentina hugged her, "I came here to get you." She smiled awkwardly at Juliana.

"But I didn't even call you saying you saying I was free, babe." Juliana smiled at her.

"I know. I was around the area and decided to come soon. I called you but of course your phone is dead." Juliana rolled her eyes at that.

"I know, he's just-"

"No battery. I imagined love." Valentina leaned over and took Juliana's lips in hers. "I'll wait for you." She smiled at Juliana.

"Valentina, you can't kiss me here!" Juliana scolded her with amusement.

"Sorry, I couldn't contain myself," She tried again but was interrupted when she heard a female voice.

"Juli, are you coming back?" Valentina raised her eyebrows at the nickname.

"You need to stop finding it strange when people call me by my nickname. What is it, only you can call me that?" Juliana asked Valentina.

"Nope, only Lupe can call you that," Valentina smiled. "I'll wait for you outside." She leaned over again and stole a kiss from Juliana, who chuckled and went back to work.

Half hour later Juliana left the room and headed toward Valentina full of things in her hand, followed by the model that was working with her.

"Here Marcela, you can give these things to Valentina, she'll hold them for me." Juliana said and the model handed it to Valentina with a half smile. "Val this is Marcela, my model. Marci this is Val, my girlfriend." she introduced them both.

"Oh, I see you have good taste for girlfriends too, Juli," the woman said extending her hand to Valentina with a half smile, which she took to greet her. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Valentina said smiling. "Babe, are we ready to go?" She turned asking Juliana.

"Yes, bye Marci," Juliana leaned over and gave the model a short hug, who hugged her back. "See you in two days." she said and they both left the magazine.

"She is very beautiful." Valentina said as they got into the car.

"Don't even start, Valentina." Juliana said, putting on her seat belt.

"What, I didn't say anything, she's really pretty, that's all." Valentina complained, starting the car.

"Uhum, ok." Juliana smiled turning to her. "How was your afternoon?"

"Ahm.. unusual." Valentina answered. She didn't want to talk about the conversation she had with Miguel in the car.

"Care to share?"

"I saw Guille today," she said smiling, looking at the road. "And he sent kisses." Lie, he hadn't sent.

"Aw, send others back. What did you talk about? Did you see Mateo? I miss Dani" Juliana said all at once. "Did he give you a job?" She asked playfully and Valentina wondered how long her mood would be so good.

"Ahm, when we get home we'll talk better, I don't like talking and driving."

"Since when, Valentina?" Juliana laughed. "You can't shut your mouth when you're driving, come on, tell me."

"Juls, when we get home, please."

"Okay," Juliana said already worried. "Is everything all right?"

"Will be." Valentina smiled and kept her eyes on the road.

__

"Okay, we're home, spit it out." Juliana said as soon as the door opened.

Valentina snorted, she knew she was going to do that. She went toward the couch and tapped her side, indicating Juliana to sit down. "Ok, ahm, Danna called me this afternoon and told me that she had been forbidden to go to the magazine to get my things, but that the bar was free for me to pick up because Miguel wouldn't be there. It turned out he was and we had a little discussion and-"

"Wait, you saw Miguel today? Alone? Valentina!" Juliana said getting up from the couch.

"Juls, I didn't know he would be there, Danna had told me he wouldn't. I was just going to get my things and leave, no big deal."

"Well, clearly he thought you could think that and was just waiting for you." Juliana said irritably.

"Baby, I really didn't think he was going to be there so fast. He broke his nose, for God's sake!"

"Ok," Juliana sat down again. "What did he say?"

Valentina took a deep breath and told everything she had to tell at once. She saw every expression Juliana made as she listened quietly, seeming to absorb everything she was talking about.

"I don't care." She said when Valentina finished. "He may hurt my career, but he will pay for what he did to you."

"Juls, it's not like that, you just started it and he could really do some damage and-"

"Valentina, I don't care! We are talking about your integrity here, your privacy! He has harassed you Val, he has done this with other women, surely he will do this with others if we let him! We will continue the lawsuit against him and this is my final word." Juliana said and Valentina leaned against the couch, arm over eyes. "Besides, we'll do what Guille said, just as he said. I was defending you, Val, I didn't hit him because I just had a crisis. And I would do it again-"

"Don't say that!" Valentina said staring at Juliana. "Don't even say that jokingly."

"I would." Juliana stared back at her. "If it's to defend you, if you're in danger, I'll do anything to help you." She took Valentina's face in her hands. "You're my person too, you know? It's not just me that is yours. This here," she pointed at Valentina and then herself, "this is teamwork. I appreciate your concern, really, but it will be fine with me. And if people think that about me, the people who work with me, they are idiots. And I'll look for others to work with. Or just live out on your money if nothing works out." Juliana said and Valentina laughed, bending to kiss her.

"I love you." Valentina said stroking Juliana's face.

"Me too." Juliana answered back. "We'll face it together, okay? Me, you and a bunch of lawyers." they laughed together and hugged each other, lying on the couch, staying there until one of them had the courage to leave the place and order delivery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	24. what about love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> And have you read my brand new AU?  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037655
> 
> please leave your thoughts and feed my thirsty bi ass
> 
> pls don't hate me and i'm sorry this is a rollercoaster kinda chapter i hope you guys will like it!

"Valentina, you here again!" The woman at the front desk greeted Valentina smiling, as usual.

"Ahm, yes..."

"Claudia." The receptionist answered, smiling at Valentina who was grinning back at her.

"Claudia, yes, I should have asked your name a long time ago." Valentina smiled. "Is Juliana around here?"

"Ahm, the last time I saw her she was doing the finishing touches on the models' clothes, in the same room I took you last time. You know the way, yes?"

Valentina smiled. "Yes, I do. Thank you so much Claudia!" She said goodbye to the woman and headed toward the hallway that would take her to the room where she would see her girlfriend.

Valentina came to a white door, knocked on it but no one opened it, so she decided to open it anyway and saw that the room was empty, which was strange. She was sure she had heard Claudia mention that Juliana was in the same room as she was the last time she had gone and it was that room. Wasn't it?

Valentina closed the door and decided to look in other rooms, seeing some occupied and some empty, half open, until she reached a door a little farther and opened it without knocking, when she saw the scene she thought she would never have to see.

Juliana was between the legs of a blonde woman, her hands inside her shirt while kissing her hard. Valentina had no power to leave that place, no power to speak, her legs were shaking, her chest was hurting, an immense urge to cry invaded her being, but she did nothing, just stood by the door, staring Juliana kiss another mouth that wasn't hers.

They stopped kissing for a minute as Juliana lifted the woman's shirt and pulled it off her body, tossing it to the floor when the woman, that Valentina recognized was Marcela, the model that was there the last time. Marcela looked up and saw inert Valentina standing in the doorway. She raised an eyebrow and with a wicked smile, pulled Juliana closer to her and kissed her again.

Valentina could no longer see that scene and turned, leaving as fast as she could from this corridor, this room, this building. She got to her car and got in, no longer holding the cry and collapsed into a heartbreaking sob. "No. No. No." she whined.

"Val," Valentina heard someone calling her but she was too hurt, lost, to check who is was. "Val," she didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want to have to face reality. "Valentina!" Someone shook her and Valentina opened her eyes, looking at Juliana with a look of concern.

"Are you ok, love?" Juliana bent to meet her, but Valentina dodged it.

"Don't touch me!" Valentina barked and looked around, realizing she was lying on her bed. Juliana in front of her with running clothes. She looked to her side. 10am She had had a dream. It was all a dream.

Juliana looked at her carefully, with a confused expression. "Babe, did you have a nightmare?" Juliana sat in front of her.

"You could put it that way." Valentina sat up and sank her face into her hands. "You cheated on me."

Juliana frowned her eyebrows. "I what?"

"You cheated on me. With Marcela." Valentina massaged her temples. "How could you?"

Juliana was still looking at Valentina with a confused expression, eyebrows almost together, but she could not contain herself anymore when Valentina asked her that and started laughing.

"What's so funny, Juliana?" Valentina asked irritably.

"Babe, are you really mad at me because I cheated on you in a dream?" She asked between laughter. "Babe, this is ridiculous." She laughed, leaning over to Valentina, climbing higher on the bed. "And with Marcela!" She laughed harder, catching up with Valentina.

"No, don't come close, that's not funny, Juliana!" Valentina tried to get out under Juliana but she was trapped between the brunette's body and the bed. "Get off me."

"No," Juliana said and soon after kissed her, Valentina still struggling to get her off her, but now she was smiling too.

"Get off me!" Valentina said laughing while Juliana kissed her on the jaw, down to her neck.

"You're just ridiculous, Valentina." Juliana stopped kissing her and got up enough to face her girlfriend's face. "First, how can you dream of me cheating on you? That wouldn't happen at all. Like ever. Second. It doesn't make sense that you'd get mad at me?" Juliana grinned.

"I don't control what I dream, Juliana." Valentina said trying to get up, but Juliana took both her arms and placed it above her head, pressing her even more tightly against the bed. "You are sweaty." Valentina said.

"And you're crazy. Completely crazy." She kissed Valentina again, this time more calmly, taking her girlfriend's lower lip between hers and biting it sensually, receiving a moan from Valentina in return.

"Yeah, whatever." Valentina rolled her eyes. "Can you let go of my arms now?" She asked staring at Juliana, trying to pretend to be angry.

"Are you going to behave and not get out from under me?" Juliana asked her.

"You're sweaty, Juliana."

"I've been sweat over you several times.

"Yeah, but you weren't doing what we do to make you sweat all over me." Valentina smiled. "I expect."

"We can if you want." Juliana gave Valentina adevil grin, who just laughed at what she said. Juliana released her arms and rested her hands on Valentina's chest, resting her head on them.

"Were you running with Joana?" Valentina asked stroking Juliana's face, who nodded. "How was it? Did your body hurt at some point?"

Juliana shook her head. "No, it went well. Joan runs faster than me, I'm a little rusty, but we managed to run a lot and talk." She smiled. "We'll run again after tomorrow. You could come with us, want to?" Juliana touched Valentina's nose.

"Oh no, I pass. But thank you for the invitation." Valentina stretched under Juliana. "I want to enjoy my sleep and wake up at any time I want while I'm not working yet."

"And dream about me cheating on you?" Juliana teased and Valentina narrowed her eyes.

"You'll never let it go, will you?" She asked, already resentful.

"Nope," Juliana pecked her and stood up. "It'll enter the hall of your best and most bizarre dreams. Along with Mateo's."

"Ughhh," Valentina snorted. "Leave me alone!" She put a pillow over her head.

"Not while you have these absurd dreams." Juliana was sitting on the edge of the bed taking off her shoes. "I'm going to take a shower now, please put some coffee on for me!" She said and went into the bathroom, closing the door.

__

"Val! Please bring me my phone and put it in my bath song playlist." Valentina heard Juliana scream from inside the bathroom.

Valentina took a deep breath and leaned on her elbows, looked around the room trying to find Juliana's phone, not wanting to leave the bed. "Juls, I don't know where it is!" She came back to her former position with a bang.

"Babe, stop being lazy, please take a look at me." Juliana asked again.

"What do you want it for, Juls, go take your shower!" Valentina rolled over and hugged Juliana's pillow, smelling it so characteristic with her perfume, and closed her eyes.

"To put on my playlist while I'm bathing, Val!"

"No, no music for you today." Valentina screamed from the bed and sank deeper into her.

"Are you being serious?" Valentina heard Juliana turn off the water so she could hear her better.

"I am. I'm lying in bed, Juls. Enjoy your shower in peace." Valentina responded by closing her eyes again with the promise of a soon to come sleep, but opened them again as soon as she heard Juliana begin to sing without any music. She smiled to herself and listened to her girlfriend, letting herself be lulled until she heard a phone ringing and snorted, finally getting up to find where the noise was coming from.

"Ahm Juls?" Valentina called Juliana as she made her way to the bathroom and stared at the phone's screen, that was still ringing. "Juls," she walked into the bathroom. "Chino is calling you." Valentina said to Juliana and heard her turn off the water on the spot as she turned to Valentina, both seeing each other through the transparent boxing.

"Answer it, please? Let him know I'm in the shower."

Valentina nodded and answered the call. "Hi Chino!.. Ahm, no, it's Valentina.. yes.. hello! Ahm, no Juls is taking a shower... ahm sure, a minute." Valentina looked at Juliana. "Your dad wants to know if you want to have lunch with him today. His son got a scholarship to go to a football school and he wants to celebrate with his family. And, well, you." Valentina said as she covered the speaking part of the phone so that nothing could be heard from the other line.

Juliana didn't know what to say. Yes, the relationship with Chino was fine these days. It was not the margarine commercial relationship father and daughter, but at least sometimes they talked to each other, and that's more than all the communication exchanges they made until her eighteen. But Juliana had never been alone with him. Well, at least not without her mother next door.

She started to shaking her head and heard Valentina saying "Ahm, Chino, Juls is receiving another call so we'll call you back in a minute ok.. yeah, she'll anser you soon, bye!"

"I don't want to go," Juliana said as Valentina hung up the phone, opening the boxing door so she could look at her girlfriend better.

"I know Juls," Valentina moved closer to Juliana and wrinkled her nose, smiling sympathetically at Juliana and caressing her cheek.

"But..."

"But... I think you should go-"

"Val I don't want-"

"Hey, hey," Valentina approached Juliana and cupped her face. "I know, I just think you're having a nice relationship now, he wants to celebrate with you, his life with his wife and son is doing well, to see that he's changed Juls."

"It's a shame it doesn't erase anything he did, does it?" Juliana answered rudely, feeling Valentina take her hands from her face and regretting it, running her hand over her head. "I'm sorry, you have nothing to do with it. And I would super go, I just don't want to go alone, Vale. And you can't go, or Lupe. I don't want to deal with him alone."

"His wife will be there, your brother will be there-"

"He is not my brother." Juliana cut Valentina off.

"Not a blood brother."

"He's nothing mine, Val. I.. I respect Chino's family, but I don't want to be part of their happy bubble. I don't want to be part of their routine, I don't want to see the man who was supposed to have been my dad, to do all the things he should have done when he had us as a family, with other people. He wants to play house? Okay, but I won't be part of it."

"They're not playing house and you know that, Juls." Valentina stared at her. "I'm not saying you have to delete and forget everything he did to Lupe and you before, but you can't deny that he's trying to change, and it's changed. He's been stable all this time. Doesn't he deserve a second chance?"

Juliana gave Valentina a shy smile and leaned in to kiss her. "You have a heart too good for this world, love." Juliana said stopping kissing her and looking at her. "But there are things that there are no second chances. Well, the universe clearly gave Chino one, but I'm not required to do the same, I don't want to do the same. I can have a cordial relationship with him, but.."Juliana cleared her throat. "I don't want to be part of that. My family is Lupe, Panchito and you."

Valentina smiled sadly at that. Yes, she was glad her girlfriend considered her family, but Juliana wanting nothing to do with her father even though he had noticeably changed confused her a little. Would she have forgiven him if he were her father? Probably.

"I know what you're thinking, Val, but I won't change my mind. I know you would want me to get along with him because he's my father but, being frank, you didn't have to deal with him all the years I had and that I can't forget." Juliana smiled at her, trying to be as honest as possible without being rude. "You have a much better heart and soul than mine, you would have forgiven him and maybe forgotten everything, I'm sure. But I can only forgive him."

"I don't think you really forgave him," Valentina smiled quickly, running her fingers under Juliana's neck, feeling the softness and her wet skin. "But that's okay, I understand you don't want to go. I'll return him the call and let him know you'll have a commitment and will be busy."

"No, I'll go." Juliana interrupted Valentina. "I will. I'll finish this shower, get ready and have lunch with him. It won't kill me, right?" Juliana smiled at her, leaned over and held Valentina's face so she could kiss her."

Valentina smiled at her, nodding, "Okay. I'll pick you some clothes then." She gave Juliana another short kiss and left the bathroom.

__

"Juliana!" Chino opened the door for Juliana and smiled at her as soon as their eyes met. Juliana gave him a thin, short smile, and an almost inaudible hello. "Come on in," He stepped out of the way to make way for Juliana, who entered the house and saw the boy, Javier, sitting on the couch watching something on the tv, and after hearing a female voice coming from somewhere, she saw Chino's wife walking into the room and walking towards her to greet her.

"Juliana!" The woman, Alicia, hugged her. "I'm so glad you came! Long time no see." She smiled at Juliana. "Valentina couldn't come?"

"Oh no, she had an appointment." Juliana smiled awkwardly.

"Aw, what a shame. But you two are always glued, so going out sometimes without each other won't kill you, right?" Chino said smiling. "Well, do you want something? A beer? Wine? Soda?"

"Ahm, no, I'm fine, thank you." Juliana smiled again.

"Ok, uhm, excuse me for a second, I'll be in the kitchen for a moment, excuse me," Chino said and left the living room.

"Come, come, sit here." Alicia took her hand and led her to the couch, sitting down and indicating that she should sit next to her. "Javier, be polite, talk to your sister! And turn off this game, put on the normal tv!" Juliana wrinkled her nose at that. She was not his sister. The boy paused the game and looked at his mother.

"Mom, I'm almost winning this phase, just another 10 minutes please? Hello Juliana." He turned to Juliana, giving her a shy smile, and looked back at the TV, focusing on his game.

"I'm sorry for him, Juliana, you know how teenagers are nowadays, they can't take their eyes off these electronics." The woman chuckled and Juliana felt sympathy for her. She was trying her hardest to make Juliana feel comfortable.

"Yes, I know, there's no problem." She smiled at Alicia and looked at the tv to see what he was playing. "You're good at this game." Juliana told the boy, who was focused on his game.

"I'll see if Chino needs anything in the kitchen, he's taking too long." Alicia said smiling at both of them and left the room, leaving Juliana and the boy alone.

"Thanks." He answered after a while. "My father gave it to me." He continued and Juliana nodded, looking at the tv and watching the game.

"Did he give you as a birthday present?" Juliana squinted at the question.

"Oh no." The boy paused the game again and turned to her. "He gave it to me because I had good school grades." He smiled at her.

Juliana felt something bitter run down her throat. She was not an exceptional student, but she was always a good student, with good grades and was hardworking. But that was never enough to make Chino pay attention to her. Or whatever she did. "Do you want me to teach you?" Juliana heard him say.

"What?" She asked looking at him, out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you want me to teach you how to play this game." He smiled at her. "It's pretty easy, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it fast."

Juliana smiled at him and approached him on the couch while the boy handed her the control and taught her the basic buttons and their purposes.

They played for a while until Chino and Alicia returned to the room.

"I'm sorry for the delay, I was just checking our lunch" Chino said smiling and Juliana looked at him strangely, frowning, making him smile awkwardly. "Yes, ahm, I'm making lunch today." He said looking at Juliana. "I know, I know, weird. But I learned during those past years and I wanted to do it for you. Today."

"You didn't need to, I don't want to bother." Juliana said, feeling annoyed and focusing back on the game.

"Oh no, it wasn't a problem." He said sitting in the armchair, diagonally of the sofa in front of her. "But ok, tell me about yourself, how are things in college? College of.. drawings, oh, no, of .."

"Fashion." Juliana interrupted him, eyes on the game, trying not to show her irritation that he still couldn't remember what she was studying. "Fashion design."

"Oh yes, sure, fashion. And how have you been doing? That money I gave you must have helped a lot with your studies, didn't it?" He said smiling, as if he was proud of himself for stealing that money from Alacrán. Actually, no, he was proud to have stolen it. Seemed like he forgot all the bad things that happened thanks to that theft.

Juliana forced a smile. "College is going great. I have a year left to graduate."

"And the house, it helped a lot too, right? It must be helping until today, isn't it? That jackpot I gave you guys," he chuckled to himself. "Life changing."

"I don't know Chino, I didn't take care of our expenses directly." Juliana answered dryly.

"No, of course not, you should focus only on your studies." Chino said smiling at her and then looked at her, watching the game her children were playing. "I see you have a knack for soccer too!" He said smiling. "If I had known that before, that you would be interested in football when you were younger, maybe we could have trained a little back then." He smiled at her and Juliana had to pause the game to look at him. She didn't believe he had just said that.

"So you mean.." She cleared her throat. "If you only knew that I could enjoy soccer when I was younger would you have had a better relationship with me? Or at least recognized me as a daughter?" She asked looking straight into his eyes, who had no other reaction than to appear to be a little bothered by the situation.

"I didn't mean that.. I-"

"I know Chino. I get it. Nevermind" Juliana turned her attention back to the game and a silence settled in the house.

"Let's set the table, Chino." Alicia said getting up. "In a few minutes il will be served, Juliana."

"Thanks, Alicia.. and I don't want to rush you or anything but I'll have to leave in an hour or so" Juliana said smiling sympathetically at the woman.

"Leave to go where? I thought we were going to spend the day together?" Chino said staring at Juliana.

"Chino, we're in the middle of the week.. I have internship." Juliana answered simply.

"Internship? Where do you intern?" Chino asked her. "I didn't know you were already working."

"It would be news if you knew." Juliana said quietly, but not enough that only she could hear. "I'm an assistant designer at a magazine. I've been for about six months."

"Wow. I didn't know that Juli." Chino said and Juliana wrinkled her nose at the nickname coming out of his mouth. "That's great news! And that only shows that we have a few months without seeing each other, right?" Chino said scratching his beard. "I think we can change that, right? Alicia always says it would be great if you came here more often."

"Ah, so I should come more because Alicia wants it?" Juliana countered what he had said.

And as she said that she felt confused. She didn't know whether to care or analyze everything Chino said, or if she should just don't, and just have lunch, and get out of there. Why does she cares that apparently Alicia wants her there and not him?

"No! Of course not. I also want to see you more here." Chino said nervously. "I want to be more part of your life Juliana, I know it may be a little late but I want to make up for my lost time with you." He stopped and looked at Alicia, as if seeking approval. And continued, speaking quietly so that only she could hear. "I know we didn't have a very good start, that I wasn't a good father, but I really want to change that."

"Understatement of the year." Juliana said and turned her attention back to the game.

"Okay, I'll, um, help Alicia." Chino said and headed toward the kitchen.

Minutes later the table was ready and all four were already seated serving themselves. Juliana tasted the food in silence, never imagining that she would ever taste Chino's food, he, who was sitting right in front of her with an expectant look, as if he expected her to give the verdict on his food.

"It's very good, Chino." Juliana said giving him a short smile and remaining focused on her plate.

"So, Juli, how are you and Valentina? We found out that you and her are already living together." Juliana almost choked when she heard Alicia say that. "Hey Juli, are you alright?" The woman asked upon seeing Juliana's condition after choking, and Juliana nodded vehemently, trying to assure her that she was fine. She looked at Chino, who was focused on his plate.

Juliana took her glass of juice and drank until it eased the pain in her throat, "Gracias," she said sympathetically to Alicia. "Ahm, who told you that?" She asked trying not to sound rude.

"Your mother told us a while ago." Chino said. "I hoped you would tell us before knowing from her, after all it's a big step, but I don't think you were planning to do that." He sounded mad.

"That's not it Chino, I've spent a lifetime without having to report anything I did or didn't do to you and out of nowhere you think I'd remember to let you know how my life is?" She said serious looking at him, who was staring at her back. But Juliana remembered that there were other people at the table and settled in her chair, taking a deep breath. "I didn't warn you because it was all so fast and when we saw it we had already fallen into our routine. And everything is fine, Alicia, thank you so much for asking." Juliana replied trying to be lovable with the woman. "We're still getting used to this whole routine thing but we're getting the handle of it." Juliana refocused on her food.

"And who's doing the housework? Do you two do it by yourselves or do you have someone to help?" Alicia asked with interest.

"Of course they have someone, Alicia!" Chino said chuckling, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Valentina is a millionaire, had a princess life since she was a little girl, that one shouldn't even know how to handle a broom," Chino said with amusement, "And now Julianita here is a Carvajal too, isn't she?" He pushed Juliana lightly, playfully, but as soon as his hand touched Juliana's bare arm she stiffened her body and jerked away, looking at him, clenching her jaw.

As soon as he saw his daughter's eyes, Chino realized that he had crossed a line, though invisible, he could still see what his touch caused his daughter, he smiled nervously.

"No Chino, I'm not a millionaire. Valentina is a millionaire. And besides, we're not married." She said trying to keep calm.

"Ah, but you think about getting married someday, no? You two are so beautiful together, Juli." Alicia said lovely, oblivious to the tension that had set in between father and daughter.

"I don't know Alicia, this is too big of a step to take, and we're still getting used to living together." Juliana gave her a shy smile.

"I agree with my daughter," Chino said smiling at her. "But it will be interesting to see how this marriage will work, like who will be the man of the relationship? Who will come wearing a suit down the aisle?" Chino said and laughed alone, Alicia, Juliana, and even Javier, who was oblivious to the busy conversation using his phone, raised his head to understand why his father was laughing so hard. "What?" Chino asked when he saw that everyone was staring at him.

"There is no man in my relationship with Valentina, Chino." Juliana said seriously, staring at him. "There are two women in our relationship and there is no male role for anyone to play. We don't need a man in our relationship to validate it."

"I know, I didn't mean that I-"

"And since you have so many ignorant things to give your opinion on my dating life, I advise you to read a little about same-sex relationships. I'm not obligated to come here and have to hear you talking these nonsense."

"Don't talk to me like that Juliana, I'm still your d-"

"What? What are you mine, Chino?" Juliana stared at him defiantly, and though she didn't see it so intensely, intense enough that it'd made her shiver like when she was younger, she could still see old Chino sitting in front of her.

But that conflict stayed like that. And Juliana was uncomfortable. Much more uncomfortable than when he had asked for forgiveness, because now she saw sympathy in Chino's eyes. She saw his eyes soften in a way she had never imagined she would see and she could no longer stay in the same environment as him. She didn't know how to act and she didn't want to learn how. Not there, not now.

"I have to go," she said without looking directly at them and got up going to the living room sofa to collect her things, not realizing that Chino had also risen, and as soon as she turned around again to say goodbye, Chino was behind her, so close she could feel his breath touch her face.

"Juli.. Juliana, please. Stay." He asked her. "Just stay a little longer, I can take you to the internship later, Javier will be happy, he always talks about you and-"

"I can't do this Chino," she said in a broken voice. "I can't see you treating him well, and looking at him with affection and care while all I got for 18 years of my life was disregard and neglect." She was almost whispering, looking at him with tearful eyes. "I- I can't handle it. So please," she asked, wiping a tear that had fallen roughly. "Please let me go."

Chino stared at his daughter and saw pain in her eyes. He used to see fear, apprehension, today it was pain. He didn't know which vision was worse. He just nodded almost imperceptibly and stepped aside, leaving the way clear for her.

Juliana sighed shakily, putting a smile on her face and going to Javier and Alicia to say goodbye.

"Thank you so much for the lunch and conversation Alicia, it was all very nice." She hugged the woman. "And congratulations Javier," She gave the boy a quick hug. "I'll try to practise what you taught me at home later."

Javier grinned at Juliana. "That will be great, Juls. So when you come next time we can play again!" Juliana smiled weakly at him and nodded, a lump forming in her throat. She would not go back there.

"Bye," she said weakly, waving at them and leaving the apartment without looking back.

\--

Juliana came home later that day with her body aching. She had been standing all day sewing, seeing the fit of the clothes on the models, going up and down the magazine. All this to occupy her head and avoid thinking about the disastrous lunch she had with Chino and his family. All she wanted now was a hot shower, a welcome kiss from her girlfriend and her warm, comfortable bed.

"Vale, I'm home!" She opened the door of her apartment already informing her girlfriend that she had arrived. Curious to know why her girlfriend hadn't picked her up on the internship because she had things to do at home, when she felt a nice smell of food invading her nostrils and smiled instantly.

"Babe, you're home!" She heard Valentina say and move toward her with her arms outstretched, holding her in a tight hug, with Juliana putting her head in her neck feeling better already only with the smell of Valentina's perfume, feeling relaxed for the first time, like she could breathe normally again as she did before she left home to face this disastrous day.

"How was it?" Valentina asked her, pulling back a little so she could face Juliana, touching her lips in a short kiss.

Juliana smiled weakly, and nodded, twisting her lips. "As I expected," she smiled, "I'm going to take a shower and come back in a few, yes?" She kissed Valentina. "I see that you cooked, I was missing your food already."

Valentina smiled at her and hugged her around the waist, "Yes, before you had to make us dinner because I always came home later but now I'm always home so get used to it, okay?" She asked looking at Juliana and then down at her lips. "Okay, go take your shower, I'll finish setting the table." Valentina said after Juliana nodded and gave her one last kiss, longer this time, and then letting her go so she could return to the kitchen.

-

"So, you want to tell me what happened today?" Valentina asked Juliana.

The two had just eaten the lasagna Valentina had made and were lying in their bed watching a movie on television. Valentina was sitting at the head of her bed with Juliana lying between her legs, with her girlfriend caressing her hair.

"No big deal, we had lunch, Chino had made lunch, we talked, Javier taught me how to play a little of a football game he was playing when I arrived.. that was it."

"Yeah, and this sad face is for..?"

"It's not sadness, it's tiredness. I had a busy day at work, didn't stop for a minute." Juliana said, trying to divert the subject. "But at least I was able to do everything I had to do today and tomorrow is sure to be a quieter day." Valentina heard Juliana sigh.

"Ok babe." She placed a kiss on Juliana's head and decided to drop the subject for now.

\--

"He gave him a playstation as a gift," Juliana said out of nowhere after a few minutes.

"What?" Valentina asked quietly.

"El Chino." She continued. "He gave Javier a playstation as a gift." She laughed dryly and turned to look at Valentina, resting her head on her shoulder. "And you know the best? He got it because he got good grades." Juliana laughed sarcastically, "good grades.." she repeated softly, looking ahead. "He never gave me anything, not the slightest attention, and to Javier he gave a gift because he got good grades. How funny is that?"

Valentina frowned at that. "What do you mean Chino never gave you anything? And that story you told me when we were on the phone?" she asked confused.

"What story, Val?" Juliana asked absently, playing with Valentina's hair.

"That story Juls, when Lucia was kidnapped. I called you in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep and I asked you to tell me a story and you told me the time you went to the park, he gave you a doll as a gift."

Juliana smiled sadly as she remembered the story and simply said, "I made it up."

Valentina looked at Juliana as she hugged her, she playing with her hair and with no expression on her face. "Why did you make it up?"

"Well, Val, what did you want me to tell you?" Juliana looked at her and smiled awkwardly. "I didn't have a good childhood, I had no good stories. Chino never gave me a gift, he never gave me attention." She laughed bitterly. "You were sad and worried and wanted to hear a happy story so I made it up. It was the first thing that popped into my head."

"I'm so sorry Juls, I didn't know that." Valentina caressed her face.

"And are you a fortune teller to have known that?" Juliana laughed and took Valentina's hand caressing her and kissed her palm. "I just wanted to give you a happy story, and well, I had told you that my father had died too and you just thought you had lost yours.. seemed like the right thing to do. A happy father and daughter story."

Valentina continued to caress Juliana's face, who was still playing with her hair. Valentina is always surprised when Juliana talks about her childhood. She'll never know for sure what happened, or everything, and she's not sure she wants to know.

"Can I tell you something?" Valentina asked her silently, Juliana nodded.

"I think.. I think that, as much as you think you have, or want to believe, you still haven't gotten over the fact that Chino didn't accept you when you were little. And as much as you want to be strong and and look and feel independent, you feel that he wasn't the father he should have been."

"Yes," Juliana smiled sadly. "I realized that today." Juliana looked up and faced Valentina. "I didn't understand, you know? I came to his house and saw him with Javier. I thought seeing them together would not affect me, I never had Chino being influential in my life. Since I was in my early years as a teenager I was already doing everything by myself, I never needed him for anything. Anything. And then there was everything that he put us through and the more I grew the worse he treated me or ignored me and I just did the same to him. I didn't imagine that I would be so affected-"

"Juls, hey," Valentina moved so that she and Juliana were seated when she heard her voice crack and took Juliana's face in her hands, making them look at each other.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I am I'm crying," She said laughing and wiping tears. "This is ridiculous," she tried to get out of Valentina's grip but she wouldn't let her.

"Hey, no, it's not ridiculous. You wish you had a present father in your life Juls, there's no reason for to you feel ashamed to confess it,"

Hearing this Juliana began to shake her head vehemently, "No, no, no, that's not it. I never needed him Valentina, I never needed his money, I never needed his approval I-"

"But needed the affection." Valentina interrupted her. "For fuck's sake Juliana, he's your dad! And no matter how bad he acted, he's still your dad. And you wanted him to care about you. And your mother. It's no shame for you confess it- "

"Yes it is!" Juliana almost shouted, getting up from the bed. "It's embarrassing yes! And you don't know what it is Valentina, you had a father who loved you, you had parents who loved you and cared for you and protected you from everything, I had to learn how to do everything by myself! And today there he is, in another house, being a good husband and a good father to completely weird people when I had to do months of therapy to deal with my abandoned state! By both my parents! So yes, it's shameful to confess that I need his affection and protection and affection and whatever it is. It's a shame I unconsciously beg for it because I know he doesn't care, he never cared!"

"He cares now, love." Valentina got out of bed and hugged Juliana, who was crying, sobbing, and hugged her. "

"But it's too late, Val." Juliana said with her head sunk into Valentina's neck. "Because I don't want him anymore. I don't need him in my life. I don't want him in my life. I felt that I wasn't loved by him my whole life. I only had my mother's love, but it was a love that I only saw when it was accompanied by her fear of him doing something to me. That was what I believed was love, Val, a feeling that was accompanied by fear and uncertainty." She lifted her head, stopping crying. "But not anymore. I swear to you, I swear to you, I'm happy for him and how he is today and for making other people happy. But I can't stop feeling or imagining what it would be like if that family were me and Lupe. How different my life would be. And I don't wanna spend all the time wondering how it could have been. I want to think about today. I want to love and make Lupe proud. I want to make you proud. I want to feel loved by you. I don't need anyone else's love Val, just the two of you.”Juliana finished saying brushing her lips with Valentina's, feeling her girlfriend's breath over hers.

Valentina was crying too, and Juliana planted short kisses on her cheek. "I hate when we talk about my past, you always end up crying more than me," Juliana said quietly, above Valentina's lips, smiling at her girlfriend who squeezed her eyes and smiled too. "I'm not a woman who needs much. I just want my mother's love, and her acceptance and approval of the person I am today. I just want your love, where I feel safe in your arms, since the day you started teaching me how to float." Valentina laughed and met Juliana's forehead with her own. "Your love that makes me want to be a better person and that is a one-word feeling but that makes me feel millions of emotions in short moments. Your love that makes me feel wanted. And pertaining. That's all."

"So that's all you'll get Juls." Valentina hugged her around the waist and kissed her softly. "Just that kind of love you'll have from me." Valentina said and kissed her with more passion, taking her to the bed, placing her on the mattress and climbing on her without breaking the kiss.

"Because I love you in every way and I want to make you loved in every way Juliana," Valentina whispered over Juliana's lips and dropped to her knees on top of her, pulling her shirt over her head and showing her naked torso, Juliana sat and did the same with her shirt and in a matter of seconds they were both naked, with Valentina climbing on top of Juliana again now connecting their naked bodies and sighing at the feel of their skin and breasts and waists connected.

Valentina's lips were on Juliana's, devouring them and they were a mixture of feelings and touches and kisses and sweat and desire and love and in their highest degree of intimacy and complicity.

Valentina slowly lowered her right hand between her body and Juliana's, reaching her most sensitive area and tracing her fingers delicately, holding her breath as she felt how wet her girlfriend was. She lessened the intensity of their kisses, thrust two fingers into Juliana, feeling her girlfriend arch her back, breaking the kiss to find a blushing-cheeked Juliana, squinting her eyes with her mouth half open.

"Mírame," Valentina whispered to Juliana, moving slowly inside her, her breaths ragged. Juliana opened her eyes slowly to find Valentina's already staring at her and so they looked at each other as they were at their most intimate moment of worship and surrender of body and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	25. the return of old habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI LOVES I'M BACK AND GOD KNOWS HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED Y'ALL  
> I went through HELL (a writers block that frustrated the hell out of me and I couldn't write shit to save my life) but I'm better now, full of ideas and I finally could update my babe.  
> I'm not sure how this chapter is btw? I'm kinda scared it didn't come out as I wanted so pls do comment and tell me what you thought of it.  
> I missed writing this and missed reading your comments and I'm gonna try not to take too long to update it anymore.
> 
> thanks for still being in this ride with me
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> And have you read my brand new AU?  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037655
> 
> please leave your thoughts and feed my thirsty bi ass

"Chivis? Hi! It's Juliana.. n-no... Chivis, everything is fine with Valentina, there's no need to- no Chivis, she's really is fine, I'm calling you without her knowi- yes, Chivis," Juliana rolls her eyes and breathes. "I'm calling you because I need some pictures of Valentina's mom because I want to surprise her and the ones she has at home don't have a very good resolution, I need more photos with better quality.. Yes! So you know where to find them?.. Oh, that's perfect! Can I go there in a few minutes to pick some up? I promise you to give them back to you as soon as I'm finished.. oh thanks! And, oh, please, don't tell Valentina anything about our conversation, ok? It's a surprise for her." Juliana said smiling and turning the phone off after finishing her call.

\--

"So, you already know how many pictures you want, Juliana?" Chivis asked her as Juliana had one of the many Carvajal family photo albums she had taken so she could see on her lap.

"Ahmm," Juliana started to say looking at a specific photo. "What day was that?" Juliana asked pointing to a picture where Valentina was with her arms crossed and with a pouty, angry face.

"Oh, that was Valentina's birthday right after her mother died." Chivis said with a soft smile, sitting closer to Juliana. "Mr Leon wanted to have a big party to see if he could get the mi niña out of the state she was in, she felt abandoned by her mother, and this photo" She pointed to Valentina's face, "she had this expression because she was mad at her mother, she thought her mother had forgotten her own birthday." Juliana felt her heart tighten. "She didn't understand what death was yet, mi niña was very small when Dona Heloisa died."

Juliana nodded almost imperceptibly, trying not to imagine how much Valentina suffered from the sudden change in her life when she was so young. The death of her mother, the absense of her father, the distance from Eva and only Guille to comfort her. "Was it that hard for her?" Juliana found herself asking. "I mean, I know that today she has come to terms with her mother's death, even when we first met, she seemed to be over that. But did it take long for her to.." Juliana didn't know how to finish her sentence.

"Si, si. It was too hard for her." Chivis began to say. "It was hard for everyone, but it was different for everyone, each one of them dealt differently. For Eva it happened fast, Eva was the oldest one, she knew what had happened clearly, as well as Guille who also understood the situation. But while Eva took to herself the responsibility of taking care of her two younger siblings while Mr Leon was traveling due his work, Guille locked himself in his room, he had always been a very cheerful, playful boy, but after his mother's death he closed himself hardly ever leaving his room. And Valentina didn't understand why Eva no longer played with her, or why Guille didn't smile anymore, or went to the pool with her." Chivis said staring at the picture, as if she could remember everything clearly in her mind.

"Mi Niña was five years old when her mother died, but for her she had travelled, a trip very far away. And as much as Leon tried to explain to her that she would not come back, she always joked, smiled saying it was silly, that her mama would not leave her alone, and then she would play alone again, since her siblings were dealing with grief in their own way."

"You know, Juliana, for Valentina it was much worse because her mourning was lengthened. I'm not saying that my other two niños mourning's wasn't the same or worse, but when they heard the news, they understood right at the time. Valentina no, she matured the idea that her mother had gone on a trip. She fed the idea that she would see her again." Chivis stopped and sighed. "She waited a long time for her mother to return, until one day Guille couldn't stand it anymore, he couldn't stand the innocence of his younger sister anymore, she was hurting him too much. So he yelled at her and said that their mother would never come back because she was dead and that the dead never come back no matter how much they wished. And then Valentina understood that her mother would never come back. But she had already fed her longing for her, and of the certainty that she would see her again, and then she had to undo all this reunion fairy tale to understand that her mother would not return. That she was dead. She had to mourn the fact that she wasn't coming back from a trip and then that she had died, and that she'd never see her again. And since then she has not been the same."

Juliana listened quietly, just staring at Chivis. She and Valentina had talked about her mother countless times, and the love Valentina felt for her mother was still palpable and admirable. She had already heard the story of how much Valentina suffered from not having her mama in her childhood and adolescence a thousands of times, but hearing from Chivis's point of view broke her heart into a million pieces.

"After that fight, Leon decided to put the three kids to have psychological support, and they had for years, until they were old enough and didn't want to go anymore, all of them but Valentina. She kept going until she was 14 years, that was when her father sent her to Canada because he didn't approve the behavior that she was having here and the friendships she was having, and besides, she still hadn't gotten over her mother's death. Leon no longer knew what to do, and thought that an exchange for a completely different country would do her good, for her to meet new people and a new culture. She finished her high school there and came back here to go to college, and then the rest you already know." Chivis finished talking and Juliana smiled shily.

"You making this gift to her is very admirable Juliana, and you don't know how much I appreciate you taking good care of my child." Chivis said sweetly to Juliana. "I know we didn't start well in the beginning because I thought you would bring danger to her, which you kind of did," Chivis said and Juliana smiled, nodding slightly. "But you also brought a smile back to her face, a smile that I hadn't seen so big since she was a little girl. The kind of smile that touched her eyes and made them shine. And for that I will be forever grateful, Juliana." She took Juliana's hands in hers and squeezed them. "Thank you." Chivis said, and Juliana nodded again, looking at her, a tear falling down her cheeks.

"No Chiv-" Juliana was interrupted by the ringing of her phone invading the room they were in. "It's Valentina," she said shyly to Chivis, getting up and answering her girlfriend. "Hola, Val!"

"Juuuuls, where are you? Still stuck on at work" Juliana heard her girlfriend ask on the other end of the line.

"No Val, not anymore, I'm already on my way home. I've had a thing to do last minute but I'm already on my way. See you in a few minutes, ok?" Juliana said hoping Valentina wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Ok, ok, I'll wait for you here then." Valentina said.

"Ok love, see you in a bit." Juliana said and smiled as she heard her girlfriend respond with the exact same words. "Well, I think I have to go now. Thank you so much for everything Chivis." Juliana said going towards the woman and hugging her tightly. "I'll give you the photos back as soon as I've finished using them, yes?" Chivis nodded and escorted Juliana out of the big house, waiting for her to get in her car and say goodbye as she left the mansion.

\--

"Val, I'm home!" Juliana says as soon as she enters the apartment, finding its silence and darkness strange. "Val?" She asks again heading toward the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

"Coming!" She hears her girlfriend yell and smiles while drinking. "Hi, baby, you took so long today," She felt Valentina hug her from behind as she set the glass in the sink.

"I told you, I had a thing to do before leaving, Val," Juliana turned and came face to face with Valentina, wrapping her arms around her neck and bringing her in for a kiss, which was soon returned.

She felt Valentina pushing her against the kitchen sink and clung to their bodies, tucking her hands inside Juliana's shirt and touching her skin under the shirt, feeling the skin of the youngest start to chill. She lowered Juliana's cheek with kisses, planting them until she arrived on her jaw, then to her neck where she stayed for a while, pulling one hand from under her shirt to bring it to the nape of her neck and tug her hair in her fingers, pulling her head to the opposite side of her mouth so she could suck and kiss and bite with more freedom.

Juliana moaned with pleasure and took her hands that were clasping Valentina's body against hers and placed them in the hem of the shirt Valentina was wearing to pull it over her head, and when Valentina took a step back to so that Juliana could take her shirt off her body, but then Juliana stopped and widened her eyes when she saw which shirt was that.

"Oh my god, Val!" Juliana took the shirt in her hands smiling. "Where did you find this?" She placed the shirt in front of her, looking at the garment with some nostalgia.

"I'm cleaning our closet and found it," Valentina said proud of herself for organizing her wardrobe and finding the shirt still in such good condition. This shirt was one of the first gifts exchanged between the two when they were still friends.

"You know... I don't remember if I ever told you that, but this shirt, when I bought it at a thrift store in the middle of the square, was actually a dress," Juliana began to say without taking her eyes off the old garment. "I laid my eyes on it and wanted to buy it on the spot, but when I saw the price I got discouraged, I didn't have enough money, so I went to the other side of the thrift store and found a coat that fit my budget and took it."

"How did you get that dress then?" Valentina asked confused. "Did you raise money until you got it?"

"No," Juliana smiled at Valentina. "I don't know what happened to be honest, I just know the owner of the thrift store gave it to me. She told me she had found the love of her life with the dress and that maybe it would bring me the same luck." Juliana was staring at Valentina with a look of affection and care. "I think it worked." She said in a low voice to Valentina, who gave her a big smile and broke into her personal space again, taking her lips to her own and giving her a wet, slow kiss.

"But wait, did you tell me you're organizing our closet?" Juliana broke the kiss after a while looking confused at her girlfriend, who looked at her with a mischievous look.

"Uhum," She nodded. "And come here, I want you to put something on." Valentina said and took Juliana's hand, leading her to their bedroom.

"Uhm, Val? Is that what you call organizing?" Juliana asked amused and confused to see the chaos that was in their closet. Clothes everywhere, shoes and bags, open drawers.

"I'm in the middle of it, love" Valentina said dropping Juliana's hand and entering the closet, walking back to Juliana with a black fabric outfit in her hands. "Here, put this on. Now." Valentina demanded extending her arm so that Juliana could reach the garment.

"Val-" Juliana started talking when she opened the clothe and realized it was the dress Juliana had worn on Guille's birthday. "I didn't even remember the existence of this dress anymore.. I thought I'd lost it or whatever." She said looking at all the details of the dress and being taken away to that night, in her mind. "It was the first time we slept together." Juliana remembers with a smile on her face. "I mean, you slept, I was terrified that I was sleeping so close to you, if I closed my eyes for more than two hours it was a lot."

"I slept like a baby that night, and it had been a long time since I had slept that well." Valentina admitted, remembering how difficult it was to sleep without medicine after her father's death. "But don't change the subject, please put on this dress so we can finish what we started in the kitchen." Valentina said jokingly, moving closer to Juliana and unbuttoning her jeans that she had put on.

"Val, what do you mean," Juliana said jokingly, taking off her shoes and seeing her girlfriend struggling to take off her jeans. "Baby, I don't even know if it will still fit me, it's been two years."

''Juls, if this shirt fits me this dress it will surely fit you. Besides, you haven't changed a bit during these two years," Valentina kissed her lips. "Now put that dress on because it's been more than two years since I've been wanting to rip it off from you."

"What?" Juliana asked in astonishment. "Two years you've been wanting to take it from me?"

"Of course, Juls," Valentina snorted, smiling. "And I think if it weren't for Guille I would have. Or at least I'd had kissed you." Valentina said staring at Juliana. "No, I'm sure I would have kissed you, and if you did kiss me back, I'd take off your dress too. And all the rest." She cupped Juliana's face and whispered close to her lips. "Put it on, please."

Juliana fixed her gaze on Valentina and finished taking off her pants until it was completely removed from her body and then put on the dress, being surprised to realize that it really still fitted her.

Valentina looked at Juliana with delight. As if it were the first time she had seen that dress on her girlfriend's body, fitting every place of her body and sticking to every curve Valentina wanted to put her lips on. "Come here," Valentina said in a hoarse voice. "Wow, Juls."

She pulled Juliana around the waist as Juliana wrapped her arms around her waist, accompanied by a shy but hungry smile in anticipation of what might happen in the next few minutes.

"You know," Valentina began to speak, her voice too hoarse. "When we bought this dress at that store and I saw you in it for the first time.. that's when I realized it was already a lost game, you and me. Or a win? I don't know." She chuckled.

"What? You knew you liked me since that time?" Juliana asked staring into her eyes.

"No, I mean, yes- I mean, I don't know." Valentina closed her eyes squeezing it and laughing, making Juliana smile too. "I remember feeling something strange in my belly. And I couldn't take my eyes off you, off your body and how beautiful you looked in this dress." Valentina slowly raised her hands down Juliana's body to the nape of her neck, cupping her hair gently in her hands, lifting them until Juliana's neck was exposed, while her hands worked to form a bun. "And on the day of the party, when I saw you getting out of the car in that short dress, your neck exposed by the high bun your hair was on," She sank her head into Juliana's neck and started to smell her, her nose touching her almost imperceptibly, feeling Juliana let out a little sigh. "I knew I was lost, or at least in a big trouble. I didn't know I already wanted you, I didn't understand the turns my stomach was giving, I only found out months later, when we were together, that that night I wanted to kiss you."

Juliana held her breath as Valentina's lips finally found her throbbing point in her neck, letting out all the air she had trapped as she felt her girlfriend caress her nose in one of her most delicate areas.

"And then we went to the party and I wanted to kill Sergio and how he was looking at you." Valentina said with her lips touching Juliana's neck while the younger held on to the older one, keeping their bodies in constant contact as Juliana didn't know if she could stand when Valentina ended her slow torture. "I thought I was just protecting you after seeing how he treated you when he realized you were selling lottery tickets.. but later I realized that I was just dying of jealousy that he could have what I wanted that night, and it was you." Valentina said and pushed Juliana to their bed, laying her down first and standing in front of her, taking off her shorts and panties at once and throwing them on the floor and then climbing on top of Juliana, kissing her softly.

After a while in this position just savoring each other, Valentina felt Juliana drop her hands and try to pull up the hem of her dress and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Valentina asked in a hoarse voice, looking at Juliana.

"I think we're a little disproportionate in the amount of clothes we're on, right?" Juliana answered her with a machiavellian smile on her face.

"And?" Valentina sank her lips into Juliana's neck, who shivered at the feel of her girlfriend's mouth on her skin. "I said I wanted to take it off, please."

Juliana smiled and nodded slowly. "So take it off now, please."

And Valentina didn't need to be asked twice. She sat on top of Juliana, Juliana scanning her almost naked body, with only a small top covering her breasts, and continued to descend her vision until she reached the middle of Valentina's legs, which was glowingmaking Juliana get more wetter.

Sitting on top of Juliana, Valentina placed both hands on the hem of Juliana's dress on either side of her thighs and slowly raised the black fabric, noticing how Juliana's legs prickled as she felt Valentina's fingers delectably touching her skin.

"Val, you're killing me," Juliana said with her breath already full of wanting.

"Calm down babe, we have the whole night." Valentina said in a whisper, not taking her eyes off the dress that was climbing her girlfriend's body as she went up.

Soon after that, it didn't take long before Valentina took the dress completely out of Juliana's body and threw it on the floor, followed by her panties and bra. And then the two were a tangle of sweat, touches, sensations and moans.

With two reached orgasms, both them were now on top of each other, catching their breath and calming their heartbeats, Juliana on top of Valentina, the older one caressing her back.

"I wanted to kiss you that night too, you know." Juliana said after a while in silence.

"You did?"

"Uhum, I did.. that was actually one of the things I wanted for the first time for a long time.. actually after I met you I always wanted to do a lot of things for the first time after a long time not wanting to do anything." Juliana said and Valentina felt her smile. "When you asked me to sit down and play that weird game-"

"It was a power game! Power trading game!" Valentina laughed, "not a weird game."

"It was a strange game indeed! But it had its effects.. I felt you everywhere, I don't think I even breathed. I felt your hand so close to my face and my arms and the fact that you never touched me.. I felt I was burning inside and outside and I didn't know how to react."

"Oh babe," Valentina squeezed Juliana more in her arms. "If I had known that at that time I would have kissed you earlier."

Juliana laughed, "and I would have leaned in sooner too. I felt like you were too close, I could feel your breath in my mouth.. to say that I was frustrated when Guille came in interrupting us was something." She laughed and this time Valentina laughed too,

"Jesus, I wanted to kill him after." Valentina said between laughter.

"Same! And then you asked me to unzip your shirt down, the one I made and I couldn't remember how to unzip it, I-"

"Juls! That was torture!"

"You tell me!" Juliana laughed and shifted on the bed, placing herself in the middle of Valentina's body as she spread her legs so that the younger could fit better in the middle of her. "You asked me to help you get it off and I couldn't do it at once, I was fascinated by your milky skin and how soft it looked and I just wanted to touch you." Juliana said tracing just above Valentina's breats.

"I'm glad to hear that I wasn't the only one affected that night." Valentina smiled at Juliana and pulled her closer to kiss her.

"And do you remember that pill you gave me at Guille's party?."

"Yes," Valentina smiled and made a shy face. "That was not one of my best moments."

Juliana smiled and got up a little, straightening up so she could look at Valentina better. "No, it wasn't," Juliana said with a smile on her face. "I didn't take it."

"What?" Valentina asked exasperated, her eyes widening.

"I didn't take it. The pill" Juliana reaffirmed.

"That's why you were acting so normal, you didn't change anything, your behaving I mean, not a bit, you weren't as weird as I was," Valentina said laughing. "I thought I was too crazy and I didn't realize you being high"

"No, Val," Juliana laughed along. "I didn't. I never would have. And actually, I was pretty pissed at you that night." Juliana said and Valentina stopped smiling immediately.

"I'm sorry." Valentina said quietly playing with Juliana's hair. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"You definitely weren't thinking straight," Juliana said laughing, "you wanted to kiss me! That wasn't a very straight thing to do."

Valentina laughed along with her and slapped her arm, "Stop it! I'm here apologizing to you." She took Juliana's face with both hands and met his eyes. "You forgive me?"

"Val, I think you're two years late to ask me for forgiveness, don't you?" Juliana said jokingly.

"Juliana Valdéz, I'm serious." Valentina squeezed Juliana's cheeks and bent to kiss her lips. "You forgive me?"

"Of course, Val." Juliana said looking into Valentina's eyes and then her mouth. "I got annoyed just there at that time, then you were too adorable trying to play the energy game. I couldn't get angry with you for too long. I never can."

"That's good," Valentina said kissing Juliana's lips, who moved closer to Valentina, deepening the kiss and clinging to their naked bodies. "I'm hungry," Juliana complained, still with her lips on Valentina's.

"We can do a round two," Valentina said with a devilish smile on her face, kissing Juliana's neck.

"No, no no," Juliana said dodging and getting out of bed. "I'm hungry for food, I came home and then came straight to our bed?"

"That is a lie!" Valentina said getting out of bed and sitting on the edge, pulling Juliana who was standing and hugging her around the waist, giving short kisses on her bare belly. "We started in the kitchen," she said, her voice muffled in Juliana's body, "and then to our bed."

"And now let's go to the bathroom and take a shower and then cook to eat real food." Juliana took Valentina's head and stared at her. "Why are you so beautiful today? It's unfair."

"People say that after a good sex we get prettier." Valentina said and Juliana rolled her eyes and headed toward their bathroom.

"Hey, hey, Juls I have a great idea that involves us and a shower and us," Valentina said and was running towards the bathroom, after Juliana.

"A great idea, hm?" Juliana asked looking at her as she tied her hair in a high bun.

"Don't you trust me?" Valentina asked, getting closer to Juliana.

"Last time I trusted you, you tried to drug me," Juliana said squinting and started laughing when Valentina snorted in protest.

"You know what? Take your shower alone now, I don't want to be in the same room as you anymore." Valentina got out of the bathroom listening to Juliana laugh, asking her to come back.

\--

"What will you do tomorrow?" Juliana asks Valentina while they are having dinner. "And Val, this is so good," she said as she licked her lips after finishing the dinner Valentina had prepared.

"Thank you, love," Valentina smiled at Juliana. "And I don't know, I think I'll see Dani," she got up to go to the kitchen to put the dirty dishes in the sink. "You?"

"Well, I'm going to work earlier," Juliana got up too, following her. "Someone has to work in this house to maintain it." She said and smiled when she saw the expression on her girlfriend's face.

"You're completely right," Valentina pulled Juliana and gave her a quick kiss.

"But I think you should tidy up the mess you made in our closet before you go anywhere." Juliana said, holding Valentina by the waist.

"I'm going to babe, as well as later I'm going to organizing our office, and actually, what do you think if we added some more bookshelves and-"

"Valentina," Juliana took her girlfriend's face in her hands and made her stare at her, interrupting her. "You need to get out of the house and do other things. We just moved in and we just finished organizing everything and you already want to make changes, already cleaning our closet that wasn't even that messed, love," Juliana smiled from the pout that Valentina was making. "Why don't you go on with your project about women prisoners who are mothers.. finish it and look for a magazine that wants to publish it. I'm sure you will find one." She finished talking by tucking Valentina's hair behind her shoulders.

"But Juls, what if no one wants to accept it-"

"So you will do it for yourself, because it is a project that you worked hard to start and was excited to finish it. But I doubt very much that anyone wouldn't want to accept it. It is genius. Just like everything you write." Juliana leaned over and took Valentina's lips in hers. "Call Joana tomorrow, I'm sure she would love to help you."

Valentina nodded her head. "Ok, I will."

"Oh really?"

"Really, I promise." Valentina answered Juliana smiling at her. "Do you have any more news from your lawyers?" Juliana asked. The last time they had talked to their lawyers about the lawsuit and how things where doing, it had been two days ago, and since then Juliana hasn't heard anything new about it. "Nope I haven't heard anything, but I'll call them tomorrow, ok?" Juliana nodded, agreeing. "Shall we lie down and watch something?" Juliana nodded again, grinning, and they went to their bedroom.

\--

"Juliana, could you pass by my office before you leave today?" Juliana's boss asked her after passing the cubicle where Juliana was concentrated drawing a coat.

"Of course," she lifted her head and agreed, stating that she would. When her boss left she could no longer focus on the drawing she had to do and could only think of why she had been called. After a while unable to focus, she decided to call Valentina to calm her nerves a little, knowing that her girlfriend was the only person who could calm her down.

"Hi love," Juliana heard Valentina speak distant.

"Are you on the speaker?" She asked. "Valentina, what are you doing?" Juliana asked again as she heard a crash of something heavy fall on the other end of the line.

"I'm setting up a bookcase to put on a few plants I bought to our house." Juliana heard Valentina say and closed her eyes, shaking her head. Valentina needed to find a hobby as soon as possible or it would drive her crazy. "Why are you calling me?"

"Can't I call my girlfriend anymore?" Juliana heard her girlfriend laugh distant and say that she can call her whenever she wants wherever she wants. "Helena asked me to go to her office before I left and I'm scared."

"But why Juls, do you think she will complain about something?" Valentina shouted into the phone so Juliana could hear her.

"Valentina! There's no need to scream, I can hear you perfectly," she laughed. "And I don't know, we have nothing to deliver for now, we're just starting to create the next edition.. I don't know what she might want to talk to me about."

"So stop anticipating problems that may not even exist. It may be nothing, no, not it may not, it will be nothing, stop thinking stupid things."

"You really do have a way with words, Val," Juliana said playfully.

"I know, that's why I'm a journalist, babe." Valentina answered and they talked for a while longer until Juliana had to go back to work, much more relaxed than before.

The hours at her job seemed to be slowing past Juliana's call and she couldn't wait any longer. So, when it was 6 pm Juliana was already with all her things ready to go home but not without before going to Helena's office.

"Helena, do you still want to talk to me?" Juliana asked after knocking and Helena cleared her entrance.

"Yes Juli, please come in, sit down." Helena indicated the chair in front of her desk so that Juliana could sit down. "So, Juli, I'll be pretty straight with you, even because I don't have much time left. There was an unforeseen event with one of the girls who was going to do the abroad internship, that internship in New York, remember?" Juliana nodded slowly, listening to every word that came out of Helena's mouth carefully. "She got sick and will eventually fail to go on the trip and we need someone as talented as she is to replace her and I thought of you."

Juliana almost choked on her own saliva at that and began to cough, unable to stop.

"Hey Juli, are you ok?" Helena asked worried but Juliana could not answer between coughs, she shook her head as she tried to breathe and Helena got up and took a bottle of water from her fridge, opening it and handing it to Juliana, who soon took the bottle and drank its fluid, relieving her cough instantly.

"You want me to go to New York for a month? Me?" She finally asked, pointing to herself, when she calmed down.

"Yes, Juli, obviously you. You were my fastest growing intern since you arrived and you have a natural talent for creating clothes. I had thought already about indicating you before, but you were and are still very young here at our magazine and I needed to give this opportunity for someone who is working longer here, but with this unforeseen.. I want you to go and return even better for me." Helena said to her with a sincere smile on her face. "The only problem is, I need an answer today, now. I need to give the name to the people responsible for getting your ticket and all the necessary procedures. It will be a trip of almost two months, we need to get everything right."

Juliana couldn't quite compute what she had just heard. Was Helena inviting her to travel? On an internship abroad? To another country? Her?

"So, what do you say? Do you accept?" Helena asked anxiously for Juliana's answer. She was making a high bet. Although her pupil was only a year away from graduating, Juliana was still relatively young. But she believed in her, always had from the beginning, and that confidence has only increased over the years. She knew she was the right choice.

"Yes I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw 30K VIEWS???? THAT'S A LOT OF READING THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH 🤧🤧🤧❤❤❤❤🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻
> 
> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	26. to be or not to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> And have you read my brand new AU?  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037655
> 
> please leave your thoughts and feed my thirsty bi ass

"Pick it up, Valentina, c'mon...." Juliana said quietly to herself after Helena went to get some papers for her to sign about the trip, and remembered that she needed to give the news to her girlfriend as soon as possible.

Juliana was already in the third attempt but Valentina didn't answer.

"Is everything all right?" Helena asked, returning to her office.

"Ahm, yes, it is." Juliana grinned, answering. "I just wanted to give the news to my girlfriend."

"Oh yes! Valentina! She will be very excited for you, I'm sure." Helena smiled sweetly at her. "And here are the papers you need to sign, read them carefully and then sign it. But it's just general information about the internship and how much you will earn as an assistant, normal bureaucratic things."

Juliana took the papers and smiled at her. "Thanks, Helena. Really. I would never ever have imagined such an opportunity as this for me to come so.. soont."

"You did it well, Juliana. And I hope you don't let me down. This is a great chance, you can get your name on the street, at least a little, so don't waste it."

''No, I'd never! "Juliana said shaking her head." I'll take every opportunity and work every second as well. I will not disappoint you."

Helena smiled at her. "Alright, just don't forget that, yes, it's an opportunity that would probably take longer for it to happen to you, but sinse it did sooner you have to remember to have fun too. You'll be in New York!"

Juliana smiled excitedly. New York. Her first plane trip. Returning to her home country, which she had never thought of, it had never crossed her mind after she had fled with her mother to return to that place. Much less has it crossed her mind to return as an assistant to a renowned fashion designer, let alone in the dream city of many fashion designers. That really was her golden chance, and she would never waste it.

"Oh wait." Juliana's smile faded. "When will the trip happen? And for how long?"

Helena looked at the calendar on her desk. "In two weeks, you'll be going in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Juliana's eyes widened. "Only that?"

"Why? You have the passport, right?" Helena asked confused.

"Yes, yes, I already have, it's just... I didn't think it would be this fast." She smiled, bewildered.

"Is that a problem? Being in such a short time?"

"No, it isn't." She smiled short. "I'll read them and sign and deliver them in a few minutes." She picked up the papers and began to read them, already feeling little tickles in her stomach.

-

"Come on, Val, pick up.." Juliana was trying to call her girlfriend again.

She had already signed all the papers she needed and had to hand over her documents the next day to attach along with the other people's documents she was traveling with and now she was going home. She gave up trying to call to Valentina and threw her phone in her purse, grabbing her car keys and opening her car. As she entered, she heard her phone ringing and caught it quickly thinking it was Valentina, but was disappointed when she realized it was her mother.

"Hi, Ma." She answered. "No I'm going home now, Helena wanted to talk to me before I left and Lupe, you won't believe it,"

Juliana told her mother the news, which obviously made her super proud and excited for her daughter, and encouraged her to go as soon as possible to tell Valentina and that she had better tell it in person. Big news is not given by phone, and Lupita only accepted that Juliana had told her through the phone because they would not see each other that day.

"Do you think she'll be excited, Ma?" Juliana asked fearfully. "I mean, it'll be almost two months that I'll be gone, that's a long time and we just moved together and-"

"Juli, are we talking about the same Valentina?" Lupita asked jokingly, making Juliana's tension subside a little. "Of course Valentina will support you and be happy for you. You deserve this trip, mi hija. And it won't be two months, it will be 45 days, you will be fine."

Juliana smiled at the phone when she heard that and thanked her mother for comforting her. She knew her girlfriend would support her, no doubt about that, but she was still afraid of how much time they would not see each other. Since they met, they had never been apart for so long.

After hanging up the call with her mother, thanking her again for the support, Juliana started the car, wanting to get to their apartment as fast as she could to give the news to her girlfriend, where she found her sitting on the living room floor with the computer above her legs, background music and a lot of papers around her as she wrote something without even realizing that Juliana had entered.

"Val! Is your phone broken or what?" Juliana entered the house already asking her girlfriend, startling her. "Why didn't you answer me? I've called you like one thousand times" She pouted, making Valentina laugh picking up her phone, widening her eyes instantly as she saw the amount of notifications she had missed and showing her the screen right away.

"Sorry Juls, I'd put it in silent mode to be able to write my project in peace." She said, organizing the papers and getting up, going towards the younger one, pulling her around the waist wrapping her in a hug and kissing her lips. "Sorry." she smiled at Juliana who returned the smile.

"It's fine," Juliana gave her another kiss. "So, how's the writing? How's the project?"

"Ahm, it's going.. little by little. I've spent so much time working on shallow shitty posts that I'm having a little.. trouble trying to write something really good," Valentina said laughing, taking Juliana's hand and taking her to the couch. "But I'm getting there. But tell me, how about Helena? What did she want?"

Hearing her boss' name made Juliana smile instantly, making Valentina smile back and ask, "Qué?"

"Babe, you won't believe it." Juliana straightened on the couch, sitting cross-legged, facing Valentina with a smile on her face waiting for the news. "Helena invited me to do an internship in New York!" She said almost shouting, she couldn't keep up the excitement. "Can you believe that? I will work as an assistant to a well-known designer in one of the world's most important fashion cities!"

"Oh my god! Juls!" Valentina pulled Juliana into a big hug and squeezed her. "I'm so proud of you, so, so proud!" Valentina almost yelled.

"Val," Juliana said with difficulty, laughing, "you're choking me! And you'll make me deaf with your screams!"

Valentina dropped her on the spot and put her hands on her face, making Juliana focus on her. "Juls, I'm so proud of you! I can't believe it! When do you have to give her the answer?" Valentina asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Ahm, I already did, Val, I did just as she told me."

"What do you mean?" Valentina's smile faded a little. "You already accepted the internship?"

"Yes, Val, she needed an answer on time.. and I did, I accepted." She smiled at Valentina. "Isn't it amazing? I can't believe I won this opportunity so fast! It's going to be amazing!" Juliana spoke excitedly looking at Valentina, who was no longer so visibly excited as before. "Val, you ok?"

"Yes, yes, of course," She smiled. "So, ahm, how long?"

"The internship?" Juliana asked and Valentina nodded. "Well, it's a bit long, 45 days, but-"

"45 days? As almost two months?" Valentina asked widening her eyes.

"Ahm, yes, but Val, it will happen so fast we won't even realize it until-"

"Don't you think you should've warned me about that?" Valentina asked cautiously.

"Warn you about what?"

"What do you mean about what, Juls, about this trip. Don't you think we should make that decision together? I mean, this is kinda big." She let out some air, laughing a little.

Juliana looked at her the smile diminishing. "Yes, Val, of course we should but, like I said, I had to give a straight answer and," Juliana tried to get closer to Valentina but she got up, going to the other side of the room, her arms crossed over her stomach.

"Val.." Juliana tried again, starting to worry that she did something wrong, closing her eyes tight and sighing, already knowing the discussion they were going to have ahead. "Val, it was all very fast, Helena needed the answer away and I gave it, I didn't know I had to call you before to inform about the proposal."

Valentina laughed dryly. "Don't talk about informing me like you're obliged Juliana, you're not, you telling me about it before you made that decision was just for you, I don't know, keep me updated on a trip that will affect both of us! We've been living together almost three months, we share absolutely everything with each other, and you don't think about calling me before you making such a big decision?"

Juliana didn't know what to say, Valentina was angry and hurt, it was clear in her eyes, and Juliana didn't know what to do change that situation and or what she actually did to make her that angry.

"It's almost two months, Juls. Two months." she smiled sadly, settling into a chair. "Almost two months that you'll be gone and you think it's ok for you not to call me first to tell me that."

"Val, I needed to give you the answer right away, and I came to give you the news in person, I tried to call you, I called you many times but you didn't answer me and Lupe said this kinda news is better to be toldpersonal-"

"Lupe already knows?" Valentina asked interrupting her.

"Yeah, she called me while I was trying to talk to you and I told her."

Valentina laughed closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Val, I don't understand why you're so angry, I'm telling you now, Am I not?" Juliana said in a low voice, trying to control herself and getting close to her girlfriend. "I needed to give the answer on the spot, Helena needed my signatures on some essential travel documents as well as copy of my documents."

"And you couldn't, I don't know, ask for 5 minutes and call me just, I don't know-"

"Exactly Val, you don't know for what I'd call you and me much less. What would've changed if I had called you talking about the trip, I had already decided even before giving the answer to Helena, it's not like I would call you for permission or,"

"It's not about asking permission or not, Juliana!" Valentina burst. "It's about sharing a life together and sharing news before we accept it or not when it's going to affect us for more than a month!" She raised her voice now and Juliana no longer wanted to control herself. She couldn't understand why Valentina was so pissed. "And the fact that you think it's cool that you don't have to call me is really pissing me off."

"What part of me had to answer right on time you didn't understand?" Juliana asked her, now as angry as she was. "I had to give the answer right away, what you were going to say wouldn't interfere-"

"Do you think I was going to tell you not to go?" Valentina asked getting close to her. "Do you really think I wouldn't support you on this trip?" She had tears in her eyes.

"I did not say that-"

"No, you implied this, when you say that what I was going to say would not interfere with your final decision implies that I would say something contrary, and something contrary to you going is you not going to-"

"Stop putting words in my mouth."

"So be more straightforward and explain things better so I don't have to be trying to figure out what you mean, I'm not really good at guessing you might have noticed, Juliana!" Valentina shouted at her, her chest rising and falling with her panting breath.

Juliana stared at Valentina with the same intensity that Valentina stared back at her.

"I don't think we'll get anywhere with us arguing this way." Juliana said calmly.

"Of course we won't, not until you realize that what you did was wrong-"

"No, I don't think it was wrong. I had to give an answer right away. And I'm tired of having to say that so many times. I gave my answer. I wanted to call you on time and you didn't answer and-"

"So it's my fault now? Not answering?" Valentina countered. "And do you really think Helena wouldn't let you talk to me for 5 minutes before you gave your answer? One that I would obviously support?"

"So what difference does it make if I had called you or not if you were going to support me anyway?" Juliana asked, raising her voice, running her hands over their heads in agony.

"I don't need to explain something that is so obvious to us, Juliana. We have been in a relationship for over two years, I don't understand why you think that you going on a trip for 45 and not.. I just wanted to know Juls. And I am not your mom to explain everything to you so you can understand what having a solid relationship where we share everything means." Valentina said quietly.

"So you mean that only because of me not telling you right away our relationship is not as solid as I thought?" Juliana asked, now with tears in her eyes.

"I did not say that." Valentina answered in a low voice.

"Then explain to me what you meant because that is what I understood."

Valentina took a deep breath, closing her eyes, letting a tear fall on the spot. "Juls, I don't want to talk about this anymore." She said in a low voice. "It clearly won't get us anywhere and I'm tired. I'm going to our room."

Valentina finished saying and bent down to pick up her cell phone that was on the floor, passing by Juliana's side toward her room and dodging from her girlfriend's hands, that tried to stop her halfway.

"Of course I support you on this trip. I support you on doing anything that will make you grow professionally, I'm your biggest fan, Juls. But that.. I just wanted to be informed before you accepted. That's all." Valentina said before entering the room and slamming the door behind her.

Juliana took a deep breath, her lips trembling, sitting on the couch feeling her whole body heavy and then she couldn't hold it anymore and released all the tears and frustration she had been carrying since the beginning of this senseless discussion.

She didn't understand why Valentina was so angry, and worse, she didn't understand why she had hurt her. Seeing Valentina cry was the last thing Juliana wanted, but she couldn't understand why she was so rude and didn't understand that Juliana had to answer right away. She didn't want to say tio her boss that she would answer the next day and then Helena would think that she was't that excited to go and ask someone else. She didn't want to miss this opportunity.

She knew Valentina would support her. Valentina knew she would support her. What difference would it make if she knew then or later?

Juliana loved Valentina more than anything in life, her girlfriend came first and foremost. But she would never let such an opportunity pass.

She was confused and tired. She headed for her bedroom and stopped in front of the door, taking a deep breath before entering, meeting a Valentina already putting on pajamas.

"Val," Juliana found herself in the doorway, looking at Valentina inside the room. "Can we please talk?"

"I don't want to talk now, Juls." She responded by putting a shirt over her bare torso and heading toward their bathroom.

Juliana entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't like fighting with you like that, Val." She said loud enough for her to hear. "We almost never fight. I don't want to fight for something so silly."

"And that's why we won't come to an agreement, Juls." Valentina said entering the room again. "As long as you think it's okay to make big decisions without each other's consent, we will continue to disagree." Juliana sighed deeply. "When I realize you'll be making other choices and I will be the last to know."

"That would never happen Valentina. I'm not idiot." Juliana said firmly.

"And I didn't say you were. I just wish I had been considered before,"

"But Val, you said yourself that you would support me, what would change if I had talked to you or not?" Juliana asked almost desperately.

"The problem is not whether I would support you or not, Juliana, we both knew I would, period." Valentina said staring at Juliana. "The problem is that you made this choice of traveling for two months and thought you didn't need to call me first to say, 'oh, so, Val, I just got a proposal here to travel for two months and I will accept, ok? ' that's all I wanted Juliana. I wanted to be remembered while you were deciding so important to you-"

"But this wasn't about you." Juliana stated.

"And our life in two will never matter so when it is a decision that will only affect you?" Valentina raised her voice, her voice breaking. "Because clearly you think this trip will only affect you, when I know as a fact it will affect both of us! I just wanted to be remembered Juls, I just wanted to feel important, and my name didn't even cross your mind at the time!"

The two were standing opposite each other, both breathing deeply, looking for something in each other's eyes for some kind of response that didn't involve them fighting.

"Until you understand that, I don't want to discuss it again." Valentina sighed, scratching her head. "I love you, Juls. More than anything. You're one of the most important people in my life, I'm just not feeling that much that I'm yours right now." Valentina approached Juliana and kissed her on the forehead, turning her back to her and walking toward the bedroom exit. "Dinner is ready, just warm it in the microwave."

It was the last words Juliana heard from Valentina's mouth that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a person who likes to listen to others you guys wanted drama here's some drama but dont worry *that* much we talking about two useless gays in love here™
> 
> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	27. making amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> And have you read my brand new AU?  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037655
> 
> please leave your thoughts and feed my thirsty bi ass
> 
> im sorry for the many many mistakes that i'm sure you're going to find but i'm just lazy and tired and unable to do a second reading proof and just really wanted to post this as fast i as could

Juliana slowly moves on the bed, trying to find the blanket to cover herself again. Her hand goes around the bed area until she misses something, running her hand over her left side with her eyes still closed. Until her heart weighed and she opened her eyes at once, rising from the bed and leaning with her two elbows on it, looking to the side and seeing that it was empty. And then she remembered last night's discussion.

A noise from the bathroom pulled her out of her trance and she glanced toward the door, seeing Valentina in a bra, freshly bathed with wet hair sticking out on her shoulders leaving the room.

"Morning," Juliana said, hoping that Valentina would at least answer her.

"Good morning," Valentina answered her back with a small smile on her face, but Juliana knew she was just being polite.

"Are you going out?" Juliana straightens up in bed, sitting cross-legged and looking at her girlfriend, who was in the closet looking for a shirt to wear.

"Uh," Valentina responds still focused on what to wear. "I have a meeting with the lawyers and then I'll have lunch with Guille." She found a shirt and put it on. "I'll be back later." She turned and looked at Juliana, who was looking back at her with an intensity Valentina couldn't handle at that moment. She still didn't want to talk to Juliana, not until Juliana understood her reasons for being upset. "I've already made breakfast, it's in the kitchen. See you later," Juliana nodded slowly and with that Valentina left.

As she heard the door of the room slamming, Juliana let out a deep, heavy sigh and got up, heading for the kitchen seeing the table set. She sat where she saw a glass alone, which Valentina had left for her. She picked up her cell phone, which was also on the table, and checked the time - just after eight in the morning. How long had Valentina been awake? And why this rush to leave so early for a meeting with the lawyers?

She turned her back and looked at the couch, seeing that the cushions were everywhere but not in the seating area, indicating that Valentina probably slept there.

No, not probably, she had slept there. And then Juliana couldn't hold it anymore, she bent her head and held it with her hands, letting out the cry that had been stuck since yesterday in her throat. It was a cry of frustration. Frustrated by the fight, frustrated that she wasn't even more that excited about the trip. But worst, frustrated that for the first time since they started dating and after a fight, Valentina had slept somewhere other than beside her.

Obviously, they had fought before, sometimes for reasons even worse than this. But they had never slept apart because they would always try to solve their problems before going to sleep. 

And now, Valentina hadn't even wanted to go to sleep with her in the same bed, even if it wasn't to hug her, even keeping a distance from her. She preferred to sleep on the couch. And that was eroding Juliana from the inside out. Because she didn't understand why what she did was something that could affect their relationship so much. And she hadn't even traveled yet.

-

"Hi mi hija!"

"Hi, ma," Juliana said in a hoarse voice that didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"Juli, did something happen? What voice is that?" Juliana smiled at that. Her mother, after Valentina, was the person that knew her the most in her life.

"I had a fight with Valentina. No, Valentina fought with me." Juliana cleared her throat. "We fought last night."

"Oh Juli.. but what happened? Was it because of the internship? She didn't like that you're going away?"

Juliana shook her head. "No, ma, she was happy for the trip, for the internship."

"So what happened Juli?" Lupita's voice was full of concern.

Juliana then began to tell everything that had happened that night, how she had tried to talk to Valentina on the phone, how Valentina had been happy for her but had not liked that she had accepted without them talking before. About how Valentina had slept in the living room.

"Oh wow." Lupita sighed. "I wouldn't imagine she would have that reaction." Juliana smiled a shaky smile.

"Yea, me neither. I wouldn't imagine she would react so badly."

"Juli," Lupita began to speak carefully. "If Valentina reacted that way, if she told you what she felt and how she felt not so important.. you have to validate her feelings. You can't think she's exaggerating or-"

"Ma, I know." Juliana interrupted her. "I know. I'm not denying what she's feeling, I'm not- I'm not denying anything. I just wanted her to understand my side too-"

"And did you understand her side?" Now Lupita interrupted her, and in response she heard Juliana snort from the other side. "Juliana, stop being so stubborn! Your girlfriend is there, telling you how she felt, how she wished she had just been informed before-"

"Why are you mad at me?" Juliana cut her mother one more time. "You were literally the first to encourage me! Saying that I was supposed to run to talk to her and that's what I did! I tried to call her and she didn't answer, I accepted and came running to talk to her first, the only person I wanted to share the news personally! Ma, I swear, I understand that we are in a relationship, we are living and sharing a life together and some situations and choices will affect both of us, but I tried. I tried to call her, I called, she didn't answer, it was not her fault, she was writing, and then I accepted, I came to talk to her to be received with seven stones in her hands in a time that was so important to me and my career and I just wanted to share it with the most important person to me but now I just feel like I messed up everything and that the first moment of significant importance of my career is not that important anymore because I hurt the person I love the most in life. How am I going to handle it?"

Lupita sighed. Sometimes she forgot how young and inexperienced Juliana was. Yes, they had been through a lot, Juliana especially since she was a little girl, and she had to mature faster and more abruptly, to go through situations that no child should go through. But she passed, and matured faster, skipped steps on how to deal with situations in two-way relationships that she would have learned if had she not skipped that part in her teens.

Although therapy has helped her immensely, there are some things she only learns by experiencing them. And that was their problem right now. She didn't know how to deal with all these contradictory feelings.

"Juli, mi hija, listen to me. Yes, I said and encouraged you to talk to her after you accepted it. But I would never imagine that she would handle this news that way and I didn't imagine that you wouldn't know how to deal with it."

"Ma, I-"

"No, Juliana, now you listen to me. You didn't know how to handle this conversation. And it's ok my love, you're still so young, so inexperienced in relationships, sometimes I forget that. And don't tell me otherwise because you are inexperienced. And it's ok. You learn from mistakes, and- "

"But where did I go wrong, Ma, where did I go wrong?" Juliana asked. "She said she felt less important for not being part of my decision when this is the farthest thing from the truth, Ma, Valentina is the person who matters most to me in life." Juliana felt her throat closing so hard she tried to keep the cry out.

"I understand both sides. Yours and Valentina's." Lupita lowered her voice, trying to calm Juliana. "Do you remember how I always had to ask things from your father? Remember that I always had to say where I was going, what I was going to do with the money I asked for him to give to me, who I was talking to? That wasn't healthy, he didn't want to feel part of our relationship, he wanted to be the one who made the choices in our relationship, to control me. Which is totally, completely different from what you and Valentina created together. This is a healthy relationship where two people are involved in absolutely everything, including when she says she doesn't feel important when you made that decision without her, she didn't mean she wanted to say yes right there with you either. This is something between couples, it's wanting to be there the moment something big happens, something that could change your lifes. That's all. Now, she also has to understand that, like you said, you had to answer there right away. Or you were afraid to give your answer later, and as she didn't answer even without her knowing. What you two need to do is to sit down and talk like the adults you are. Find a point in common, or so you will not go anywhere."

Juliana was silent. Absorbing everything her mother was telling her and now everything seemed to be clearer in her head. Or at least she thought it made more sense.

"But that doesn't nullify how she reacted, she could have-"

"Yes, Juliana, she could have done this, you could have understood that, it doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you're upset, she's upset, and you telling me how much she doesn't understand you while you didn't even tried to understand her as well. It doesn't change anything. Juli, you need to talk. Sit together and talk."

"Ok, Ma." Juliana breathed, giving up..

"No, Juliana, no 'Ok, Ma', Jesus, you could have been born less stubborn. Juliana, that won't get you anywhere. When Valentina gets home, sit down with her and talk. Like the grown-ups you two are, with all the love and respect you feel for each other. That's all you need, love, you need to have a better communication."

Juliana closed her eyes, squinting. She knew what she had to do and she didn't know if she could handle waiting for Valentina until night, when she got home from her internship.

"I need to go now, I'm late for work. Update me later on how everything went, ok?"

Juliana nodded and said goodbye to her mother, unable to get out of her head how much she just wanted Valentina to be there so they could be ok again.

__

20:23 pm.

Juliana snorted as she looked at her cell phone for the twentieth time in the last two hours.

She left her job and got an uber to get home as soon as possible and finally be able to talk to Valentina. That was all she could think about while she was supposed to be working. She couldn't concentrate enough to draw anything, luckily she just had to attend a meeting and then had free time. Not free enough for her to leave beforehand, but free enough for her to think about what to say to her girlfriend.

Getting home and finding the place as quiet as she was when she left early was frustrating. But Juliana decided to take advantage of the situation and make a special dinner for Valentina, so that soon after eating they could talk quietly and then Juliana could finally take that bitter taste out of the throat for being in the middle of a fight with her girlfriend for so long. It had never happened before, they always talked, they understood each other. And today they only exchanged a few obvious messages.

Valentina of what the meeting had been like. Juliana about she arriving at her internship.

And now, shortly after eight pm, Juliana was alone with words stuck in her throat and dinner was cold.

__

It was almost nine o'clock when Juliana heard the sound of keys opening the door and Valentina passing by, watching Juliana automatically close her sketchbook in one swift motion. Juliana didn't want Valentina to see what she was drawing.

"Hi, you're home!" Juliana said almost out of breath, sitting on the porch table

"Hello," Valentina said quietly, turning to close the door.

"Is everything all right?" Juliana asked anxiously as she followed Valentina with her eyes, watching her put her bag on the table and heading for the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Yea," she came into the room with a glass of water in her hand and noticed the table, which was set with two plates and cutlery.

When Juliana realized where she was looking, she said "I made dinner for us. I can warm up now again," she got up from the chair that she was sitting and went towards Valentina.

"No, no, you don't have to," Valentina said when she saw Juliana heading toward her. "I already ate," she smiled awkwardly. "After seeing Guille I went to see Mateo, and ended up going to his house after, to spend some time with Dani and had dinner there."

Juliana listened to everything and could only nod. "No, no, that's fine, I should have asked before." She smiled nervously and sat on the couch. "How's Dani?"

Valentina smiled and sat down too, keeping a space between them. "She's fine," Valentina smiled at Juliana and she felt small and weird. "She's smarter than the last time we met her. And she asked about you too."

Juliana smiled when she heard that, she remembered that the last time she had seen the kid was over 3 months. She missed her.

"That's sweet," Juliana said smiling. "I miss her too. I'll arrange someday with Mateo to visit her." Valentina smiled at that and locked her eyes with Juliana's. And so they stayed for a few seconds. Both hung from each other's eyes, not knowing what to do or what to say.

This situation was already killing Juliana. Seeing Valentina arrive home and not be able to jump on her giving kisses and feeling her hot skin against hers. It was killing her.

"Val, we, -"

"Juls, let me just take a shower first and we'll talk, ok?" Valentina said and Juliana just nodded, watching Valentina head towards their room and disappear down the hallway. She sighed and got up from the couch to get things off the table and put away everything. After all, nobody was going to dinner tonight. She had lost her hunger.

Twenty minutes later Valentina was back in the living room, dressed in a large blouse and her hair in a loose bun.

"I'm back," she said with a short smile on her face, seeing Juliana sit straight on the couch as she sat on the furniture in the same spot she was before taking a shower. "So,"

"So," Juliana said with a nervous laugh, playing with her fingers as she searched for the words to start this conversation. "I think I can start by saying I'm sorry. I should have tried to understand what you were trying to tell me without-without, I don't know, losing my temper and-"

"Juls, mírame," Valentina said, stepping closer and lifting Juliana's head, placing her hand under her chin. When their eyes connected, Valentina smiled, "That's better. So.. you were saying.."

"I talked to my mother, I don't think I could have come to this conclusion on my own," she said this last part in a low voice, so only she could hear it, but Valentina did too. "I didn't understand why you wanted to be at the moment I accepted or-"

"I didn't want to be there in person, Juls, I'm not your security." Valentina said interrupting her.

"I know, I didn't mean that, I-" Juliana stopped and squinted, taking a deep breath. "I- I don't know how I can make myself more clear, or-or how to explain myself, I mean I understand when you say you didn't feel important, which, by the way. you are so incredibly wrong, so, so wrong Val." Juliana lifted her head and connected her gaze with her girlfriend's. "You are the most important person in my life, by far the most important. And I don't want you to feel less than that." She said looking at Valentina with an intensity that the older felt she could melt right there. "Yesterday I didn't understand why you wanted to know before, or why I had to know your answer before, which I already knew what it would be, I knew you would support me Val, at no time the opposite passed through my mind." Juliana was still staring at her with distress. "I know we share a life together, a roof, but I hadn't yet taken it in the dimension of also sharing the new news, especially the ones that would affect the two of us. But I swear to you, I would never let you out of that moment."

"I know, love." Valentina said approaching her and placing her hands on Juliana's face.

"I'm sorry," Juliana said with a weak smile. "But you also have to realize that you too exaggerated." Juliana added that and Valentina lowered her hands, the youngest missing the contact on her face right away. "It wasn't like I didn't try to contact you, I tried. And then I came running to give you the news and.."

"I know." Valentina cut her off. "I know. I should have taken that into consideration but I was just so pissed that you couldn't see why I was upset. I was so pissed."

They stopped talking a little and looked at each other, Juliana breaking the exchange of glances first and looking at her hands on her legs.

"I was annoyed because I came home to tell you something new, the job that could change my career and you received me with seven stones in your hand," Juliana said laughing a little. "It was kind of frustrating, I won't lie. But I understand you." She stopped and looked at Valentina, who was staring back at her. "I just hope you understand me too, and forgive me. I can't stand it anymore Val, I can't stand being like this with you. Please."

Juliana dropped tears and went to wipe it with her hands, then soon she felt Valentina's soft lips on hers in a long peck. "I'm sorry," Juliana heard Valentina whisper, her lips still connected. "I'm sorry." Valentina said once more, this time with a greater distance. "Guille told me the same thing. That I messed up a great time for you, and I'm so sorry. Really. But you understand too why I was upset, right? We share a life, Juls. You'll travel for almost two months. This is a long time."

"I know, Vale. I know." Juliana took a deep breath before saying the next thing. She had completely forgotten and didn't want to talk yesterday so as not to make things worse, but seeing now, she would rather have spoken yesterday, so today they would solve everything they had discussed the day before. "Speaking of the trip, there's something I forgot to tell you yesterday. In the middle of all that mess and we discussing and-"

"Juls, just say it." Valentina said anxiously, cutting Juliana off.

"The trip is in two weeks." Juliana said once and for all, looking at Valentina's face for any expression of irritation or discontent. But she only saw her confused.

"Two weeks?" Valentina asked, repeating what Juliana had said, and when she saw Juliana nodding she raised her eyebrows and let out a chuckle. "Wow, that-that's soon."

"I know Val, I should have told you yesterday and-"

"Juls, no, it's done. We've talked about this and it's all right. It's just that, wow, two weeks is already so close and you'll be away for almost two months and-"

"You could come with me." Juliana blurted, not quite thinking what she was talking about at that especific moment.

But it was obvious that she had already thought about it, especially at work. She had been thinking how to make things better and asking Valentina to come was one of the good options, after all she was unemployed and she loved New York. There was no reason she wouldn't want to go.

"Juls, I'd love to but I won't be able to." Valentina said a little quietly. "Remember I said I spent some time with Mateo today?" Juliana nodded. "So, I commented to him about the project I was writing and he seemed very interested. He asked me to see it and we talked about the possibility of me working in the family business. I think.. I think I will accept it."

"Oh." Juliana said surprised. She always heard from Valentina how much she didn't want to work in the family business, that she wanted to create her own path without using her last name. Looks like she changed her mind. "what made you change your mind?" Juliana asked carefully.

"Well, the company is mine for starters," Valentina laughed. "Second.. Mateo told me something today something that I hadn't thought. Working in the company I can have more space and power to be able to put my projects and projects that I believe in work. Working for other people I will always have to be subordinate, but working for myself I decide. "

"But Val, you'll still have the membership desk and other people who can also interfere with your decision in any project-"

"I know, but it will be easier. And in the end it's my company and my family's. Our voice and our choices will have more power than from people from outside."

"Ok.." Juliana agreed. "It makes sense. I'm happy for you Val. I'm sure you will do a lot of good things by working in your family business. And you'll be able to put your project out there. I'm sure people will love to see this side of story." Juliana said being sincere and smiling at Valentina, who smiled back at her.

"Actually, I'll even go back to writing it now. Talking to Mateo I had some other ideas, and I don't know why I had never thought about talking to him before, after all he is also an important part of the imprisoned mothers process. He is a single parent simply because Eva is in prison, it affects his life directly." She said getting up. "So I'll just write everything now since our conversation is still fresh in my mind and put it all on paper." She went to Juliana and kissed her forehead. "I love you," She patted Juliana's cheek and headed toward their office.

Juliana knew she used this as an excuse to digest the fact that she's going to travel in two weeks, she knew Valentina wouldn't want to talk about it now. So she let her go without talking more about, feeling a little lighter after they finally talked and that now, apparently, everything was fine. Or at least going to that way again.

But, still, even though she was feeling lighter, she could also feel a huge elephant inside their room and it was making her second guess everything they talked, so she just went back to her porch spot again to continue drawing her girlfriend's birthday surprise.

It was almost midnight and Juliana was tired of drawing so much, she felt her hand already sore and felt her body tired. She closed the sketchbook after hiding the drawings within other drawings so that Valentina, if she opened the folder, thought she was just designing clothes. She got up and left the porch carrying the book with her under her arm and heading for her room, without first going through the office, with the door half open, the light on, listening to Valentina typing on the computer incessantly.

"Val?" She asked as she slowly opened the door, getting only one 'hmm' from Valentina in response. "I'm going to bed, it's a little late. Are you coming too?" Normally, whenever one went to sleep the other followed soon after. It was routine.

"Ahm, not Juls now, I want to finish this here today." Valentina answered Juliana without taking her eyes off the screen.

Juliana nodded her head. "Will you be long? If you want I'll wait for you-"

"No, Juls, you don't have to, you can go to sleep." She added, again, without looking at Juliana.

"Ok, good night then." Juliana said and looked at Valentina for a moment longer, waiting for her to answer her back, but Valentina just answered with another good night.

Juliana went to their bedroom and put the sketchbook in her drawer and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for bed, hoping that her girlfriend had changed her mind and decided she would want to sleep now too, but the the room was still as empty as it was when Juliana had entered it.

She then set her cell phone to charge on her side of the room and sat on the bed, looking toward the half-open door, watching the light from the other room brighten the corridor of the apartment.

Five minutes went by and Juliana got tired of waiting, climbing higher on the bed and lying under the covers, sighing heavily, wishing to heaven that they would wake up being their old selves again tomorrow.

Juliana doesn't know how much time has passed, she didn't even know if she had fallen asleep at all when she felt Valentina's warm body entering the blankets with her, hugging her behind her back, running her hand around Juliana's waist and hugging her tightly, gluing their bodies.

Juliana felt her body tremble with relief to realize that Valentina was with her and, after feeling Valentina giving a short kiss on her head, she turned and hugged Valentina, facing her, laying her head on her girlfriend's neck and finally feeling relieved, one hundred percent relieved, taking off what felt like months of tension in her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	28. fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> And have you read my brand new AU?  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037655
> 
> please leave your thoughts and feed my thirsty bi ass

"Hmm," Juliana moans softly, the sound coming out hoarse as she feels the subtle and delicate touch of her girlfriend's index finger past her jaw. She opens her eyes slowly and smiles as she finds blue eyes staring back at her. "Hola," her voice almost comes out a whisper.

"Hola, amor," Valentina says quietly, smiling at the younger one, still stroking her finger over her features, Juliana closing her eyes as she feels Valentina's touch on her skin. "Buenos dias," Valentina wishes and Juliana opens her eyes, still finding the brunette's over hers and gets closer to Valentina, leaving very little space between them.

"Buenos dias, amor," Juliana responds and looks at Valentina's lips and then into her eyes, giving a short smile when she realizes that her girlfriend is doing the same, and then bends over leaving her lips as close to her girlfriend's as she could but without touching them, giving Valentina the power to join them or not, which doesn't take long until she closes the space between them taking Juliana's lower lip between hers, giving her a wet kiss, moving slowly while her hand caressed the younger's face.

Juliana gets closer to Valentina without breaking the kiss and plants her hand on the older woman's waist, their bodies as close as possible that their position allowed them to, but that was still not enough for Valentina, who hated it when she and Juliana argued and then they'd found themselves in a strange mood, where there was no space for those stolen kisses and those slow, intimate moments that they always sought so much, so she pushed the younger one so that she had her back against the bed and settled on her, deepening the kiss at the same time. Juliana put both hands inside Valentina's shirt, caressing her, while Valentina held her head with both hands, kissing her until tomorrow.

Eventually they both needed oxygen and broke the kiss, both breathing hotly over each other's lips, Juliana smiling and Valentina touching her forehead with hers, smiling as well and starting to plant little kisses on the other woman's face, stopping at her chin and giving open kisses on her dimple, "I missed you dimple," she said quietly as if talking to that exact part of Juliana's body, making her laugh.

"You just missed my chin?" Juliana asked smiling, pulling Valentina's face up so that their eyes could meet again, smiling to see her girlfriend smiling too and nodding her head.

"Well, that's not all I missed but it was one of the things I missed the most," Valentina finished saying and licked Juliana's chin right over her dimple until up her bottom lip, biting it and smiling as she saw the black-haired woman close her eyes and moan softly as she felt her warm tongue on her skin.

Juliana began to move involuntarily when she felt that Valentina continued the torture by giving her kisses and bites down her neck and then stopping to suck on her throbbing point, Juliana tilting her head to the opposite side to give her girlfriend more room and freedom to do whatever she wanted with her. And that was what Juliana wanted most at the moment, for Valentina to have her way with her, and apparently her body thought the same as she felt it begin to involuntarily move beneath her girlfriend, feeling Valentina adjust their bodies together until their centers were in almost direct contact now, just a piece of cloth separating them, which it was soon resolved with Valentina getting up on her knees and lowering her panties off her leg and then doing the same with Juliana's garment, in which she helped her girlfriend by lifting her hips to ease the piece of clothing out of her body.

Valentina took Juliana's mouth in hers again as the younger girl felt her spread her legs further and begin to move more precisely, Juliana automatically imitating her and letting out little muffled moans in her throat, her hands clinging to the older woman's back, who has now left Juliana's neck and once again clamped her mouth over hers, one hand on her head and the other one looking for the end of Juliana's shirt to put her free arm underneath it and raise her hand until it touched one nipple between her fingers, eliciting a loud moan from Juliana, which arched her back as she felt Valentina everywhere.

The two began to follow a pace not too fast and not too slow, both saying sweets nothings and lost in a slow, messed kiss as they moved their waists simultaneously.

"Ah, Val," Valentina heard Juliana moan her name with her lips still connected as she pinched one of the younger girl's nipples between her thumb and index finger, and smiled, disconnecting her lips and looking at Juliana. "What do you want?" Valentina asked, one hand still massaging Juliana's breast and both women moving and feeling and moaning together. "you," she heard Juliana say and smiled, increasing the speed of friction between the two.

"Please don't stop," Juliana begged scratching Valentina's back causing the older woman to let out a loud moan and take the hand that was under Juliana's shirt connecting her hands with hers and guiding them to the top of Juliana's head holding it up there, Juliana then spreading her legs wider giving more access to Valentina, who was now at a speed that Juliana could no longer keep up with the pleasure she was feeling, transforming that morning session that began in slow kisses in a heated sex session where the two could no longer control their movements with certainty, both just wanted to reach the apex together and get drunk on the ecstasy that is pleasuring each other.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Juliana cried out as she felt her orgasm reach the apex inside her body taking ripples of pleasure creeping her in, while Valentina still moved on top of her as she reached her own orgasm and shouted for Juliana's name, reaching for her mouth to kiss her, the two still moving against each other as the orgasm was still finishing passing through their bodies.

"Ok, ok, please stop," Juliana begged after a few seconds of Valentina still moving over her, placing both hands on the eldest shoulder trying to hold her in place, Valentina obeying her and sinking her head into her neck with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," Valentina said trying to catch her breath, and making Juliana laugh at that.

"Sorry about what?" She laughed, "I should thank you, that's more like it," this time Valentina smiled at that and got up a little, kissing Juliana's lips softly and then getting off her, lying beside her, both with her chest going up and down heavily with both of them trying to get back to normal.

"Good morning," Juliana smiled and stood aside, facing Valentina, who mimicked the same position and the same smile.

"Good morning to you," she ran her hand over Juliana's face, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You okay?"

Juliana nodded, closing her eyes and covering Valentina's hand with hers. "Much better." She took the older woman's hand and brought it to her mouth to kiss. "You?"

"I'm great," Valentina smiled at her. "I think-" Valentina stopped talking when she heard the bell ringing, frowning her brow she asked, "Are we waiting for someone?"

"Not that I remember," Juliana shook her head as she got out of bed, searching for her panties. "What was the need for you to throw it that far," Juliana asked, laughing at Valentina, who shrugged innocently as she put on her own panties when she heard the doorbell ring again. "Jesus, who can be in such a hurry on a Saturday morning."

"I don't know, but I'll check." Valentina left the room without first slapping Juliana's ass, who laughed.

"Where is she?" Juliana heard her mother's unrecognizable voice approaching her room. "Juliana?"

"In here, Ma!" Juliana smiled when she saw her mother and when she went towards her to greet her, Lupe cut her off.

"When would you inform me, if it ever crossed your mind, that you assaulted a man and broke his nose and now he wants to sue you?" Juliana froze at the sound of those words coming from her mother's mouth and looked back to catch Valentina's gaze, who shook her head, staring back at her.

"Ma, I-I"

"No Juliana, no stammering, I want you to tell me if you thought about saying this to me? That's serious Juliana! And you still got days with an injured hand and I had no idea? What am I to you? Do you think I'm your father? That you can hide me such big things? What was the reason Juliana?"

"Ma, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you-"

"Don't give me that lame excuse!" Lupita shouted

"Lame or not that's the truth!" Juliana said staring at her mother the same way she looked at her.

"Okay, I think I'll let you guys alone for-" Valentina started to say when she was interrupted by Juliana and Lupe at the same time.

"Thank you, Val," Lupe

"No, you stay, Val!" Juliana said looking at her girlfriend. "I didn't tell you because I really didn't want to worry you, Lupe, and I-"

"Did you really think that telling me later would have changed my reaction? Juliana, I'm your mother! And I found out from others that you're being sued for harassment trying to defend your girlfriend-"

"Who was being harassed too! I couldn't leave it like that, Ma!"

"Ah! And beating him was the only solution, Juliana? Was breaking his nose at a party the only way to defend Valentina?" Lupita asked exasperated.

"And what would I do?? He was all over her!" Juliana replied almost screaming.

"So solving things as your father used to solve was your only way out? Because you reacted just like Chino, you acted like him, you didn't even think about the consequences, Juliana, you went straight up and hit him and-"

"Don't compare me to Chino." Juliana interrupted Lupe, her jaws tight.

"But you acted just like him." Lupita said facing Juliana.

"Lupe," Valentina started talking trying to ease the tension. "Juliana just wanted to defend me, we were both alone, she didn't have time to think and when she saw it, when she realized she was already on him." She approached Juliana and stood beside her, the younger still staring at her mother, her breathing heavy.

"That's not the point, Val," Lupita sighed. "I'm very, very sorry that that happened to you. But this is no excuse for Juliana to have acted the way she did."

"And how did you wish I had reacted, Lupe?" Juliana asked, her eyes full of tears that dared not fall.

"Any other way, Juli. Any other way but easy one, the violent one. You grew up in such an environment, you know the consequences very well,-"

"Yes, Lupe, I grew up exactly in such an environment, I know very well how it works, I learned from a young age with the best teacher." Juliana said and the tear she was holding finally fell. "And no, I didn't think about it at the time before I hit him, I just saw my girlfriend being harassed and he trying to kiss her forcefully and I acted the way I learned from an early age and knew it was effective." She stopped to face her mother, who was silent, tears falling down her face. "So yes, maybe I look more like Chino than I would like, but at least it must be as much as you talk so much."

"You're not like your father Juli, you couldn't be more different from him."

Juliana smiled a wet, wry smile. "That's not what you said three minutes ago." She sniffed and wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "But since you want to know, you worried about me and you came here to scream at me, I'll tell you, I defended my girlfriend and broke her former, son of a bitch boss' nose and now we're suing him because we found out he did the same thing with other women. He's suing me, or wanting to sue me, because he says I attacked him for no reason, but I have evidence to prove otherwise." She took a deep breath and ran a hand over the side of her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you before, I should have told you, I know that, but I really didn't want to worry you. We were dealing with that, Val has her lawyers, I just really didn't want to worry about you doing something I knew you would compare me to Chino. And do you want to know something that makes us even more alike? I don't regret it. Not even for a second." She headed toward the bathroom. "I'll go take a shower." Juliana closed the door behind her and sat on the toilet, covering her mouth with her hand, preventing the crying from coming out too loudly.

"Lupe, I'm sorry, I should have told you too-"

"No, Val, you didn't have to tell me anything," Lupita sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "That's Juliana not knowing how to share things with me yet. I just got worried, you know? He's an adult suing her and she's in her early career and it can affect her and-"

"Juliana is an adult too, Lupe, and we have my lawyer team behind it, nothing's going to happen to her." Valentina said trying to calm Lupe, while also saying that to give her a little more confidence that yes, everything would work out. "Speaking of which, how did you find out?"

"Your brother told me," Lupe left the room with Valentina following her. "I met him and Renata at the mall while I was with Panchito and he started to say some strange things that I was not supposed to worry about Juliana because nothing would happen to her, and when he saw my confused expression he told me everything."

"Ay, Guille," Valentina thought, closing her eyes and sighing. "Well, it's true what he said, Juliana is in great hands and nothing will happen to her."

"Val, that's not the point." Lupita turned to her, taking Valentina's hands in hers. "The point is that so many things happened in your lives in a short period of time and I was put aside in all of them. I didn't want to have to find out what's going on in my daughter's life for others, especially when it's something this big, this dangerous. Really." She sighed. "I know how Juliana works, I know how her head works, she's like this since she was a little girl, keeps everything for her, tries to work it out on her own. I'm sure if you weren't there at the moment she would have not told you anything. And if you found out later she'd say the same thing, 'I'm sorry I didn't want to worry you', but that's not how it works. Not in real life. You can't try to fix everything by yourself, not all the time."

Valentina listened quietly, recalling Juliana's situation in her work and how her coworkers treated her. It's okay that Valentina knows now, but she also remembers that Juliana said she had been suffering for months with that situation. She kept it all for her for months and only told Valentina why because she sppeared out of the blue at her workplace, without warning. "She's getting better, Lupe," she lied, but at least Lupe smiled at that.

"I know, Val, I know. At least she opens up with you, and that also matters, because I know she's not alone anymore." Lupita put her hand on Valentina's face and caressed her cheek. "But ok. Since I know that now I won't be able to talk to her, I'll come back another day here when she's more calm. And me too." Lupe said smiling and gave a goodbye hug to Valentina, who watched from the door the woman leaving, taking the elevator.

-

"Juls," Valentina called her girlfriend, leaning her shoulder against the door. "Your mother has left."

"Ok!" Valentina heard Juliana speak from inside the bathroom. Can you let me in? "

"I'm almost done, Val, give me five more minutes."

Valentina rolled her eyes and went back to her room, sitting on the bed waiting for her girlfriend to get out of the shower, which in fact had only taken five more minutes.

Juliana came out of the bathroom with a towel around her body and her hair dripping from her having washed it.

"You ok?" Valentina asked sitting on the bed and watching her girlfriend walking around the room looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"Ahmm," Juliana muttered searching for something on the floor. My bra.. but it's not in sight. Maybe it's dirty." Juliana took the towel off her body and began drying her hair with it as she headed toward her closet, while Valentina was looking at every corner of her girlfriend's naked body. "What are we going to do today? Do you have any plans?" She asked with her back to Valentina, who couldn't take it anymore and got out of bed towards the younger one, pulling the shirt she was wearing over her head and hugging Juliana from behind, her body prickling as it comes into contact with her girlfriend's cold skin after her shower.

"What?" Juliana asked, laughing slightly and putting her arms over Valentina's, which hugged her by the belly, and tilted her head until it touched Valentina's shoulder. "Val," Juliana sighed, "say it."

"It will be the first birthday that we won't spend together since we met." Valentina said in a muffled voice, as her head was sunk into Juliana's neck, but she still said it loud enough for Juliana to hear and her body to stiffen, which didn't go unnoticed by her girlfriend either. "You didn't even remember, did you?" Valentina said, starting to let go of Juliana, who at the same moment turned to face her and held her in her arms, making Valentina unable to leave.

"I won't lie, I didn't remember.. well, not necessarily. I knew-I know your birthday is near but I hadn't stopped to think I would be traveling at the same time. Which is honestly ridiculous since I'm planning your gift for about two weeks," Juliana said running her hand over Valentina's face, the older one just after hearing that looking into Juliana's eyes.

"What?" Valentina asked almost in a whisper, a twinkle in her eye.

"Ah, so now you look at me, si?" Juliana laughed and Valentina smiled at her. "I said no, I didn't think about the fact that your birthday will fall at the same time I'm traveling, but I've been planning and developing your gift for a few days. I was even doing it yesterday and before yesterday and every day. But I didn't think we wouldn't see each other on the actual day." She finished with a pout, which made Valentina laugh and lean in to kiss her.

"I'm thinking..... and as an apology for being so insensitive you could show me my gift now..." Valentina said as she brushed Juliana's lips with hers.

"Well, my gift to you will be given to you on your birthday day so I' afraid you'll have to wait, baby. Just a few more weeks or so.."

"You're no fun, Juliana." Valentina took Juliana's lips in hers again, but this time pushing her toward the bed and knocking her over, falling on her soon after.

\--

"Jesus, Valentina, let me breathe for a moment," Juliana said laughing trying to catch her breath, Valentina naked on top of her kissing her neck nonstop.

"Okay," Juliana tried again to get Valentina's attention, but the older one was too busy trying to kiss every inch of her body. "Val, babe," Juliana laughed pulling her girlfriend a little harder to disconnect their bodies a little.

"Queee," Valentina complained leaning on her elbows with Juliana in the middle of them, her hair falling into Juliana's laughing face. Juliana brought her hands together to gather Valentina's messy hair, holding them over the blue-eyed woman's shoulder. "Perdon," Valentina laughed at Juliana seeing how she was fighting trying to tame her hair. "They also missed being messed up by your fingers. Messing them, fixing them, pulling them." She whispered, leaning over again taking Juliana's lips in hers in a kiss so deep it took their breath away shortly after once again.

"Well, it was you who stopped talking to me-ouch, Valentina!" Juliana protested when she felt Valentina bite one of her nipples, which a second before she was only peppering with kisses.

"This is for you to stop talking nonsense," Valentina climbed Juliana's body still covering it with kisses. "I stopped talking to you because you were being headstrong and stubborn and an asshole," she reached Juliana's mouth again and kissed her. "But you apologized and realized you were a fool." She stopped kissing her and stood up using her elbows for support again, smiling at Juliana.

Juliana then took advantage of the moment Valentina was no longer putting so much force on her body and shifted their position, the black-haired girl now on top of the blue-eyed girl. "Yes, I apologized, you apologized for being a little too wrong, we had sex twice today and you no longer have any right to take revenge on me and much less my poor nipple." Juliana stood up a little and massaged her nipple, that was a little red now.

"No, let me heal it," Valentina shoved off Juliana's hand and replaced it with hers, massaging the place she had just bitten.

"No, you won't touch it anymore, no," Juliana tried to get out of Valentina's hold, but the older one was faster and shifted their positions again, Juliana beneath her now, laughing, trying to get out.

"Get off of me Valentina," Juliana laughed moving nonstop, running her hands over Valentina's body trying to tickle the older one.

"No!" Valentina screamed as she felt Juliana's hands at her weak point at her bare waist, "Stop it," Valentina laughed and took Juliana's hands from her waist and placed both of them on top of the younger girl's head. "Stop it." Valentina said slowing her laughter just like Juliana was, both breathing in unison, her breasts coming in more contact with each rise and fall as they tried to gain control of their breaths.

"How am I going to survive for two months without you here?" Valentina asked softly, her arms still over Juliana's head, her eyes flying over every detail of Juliana's face as if she wanted to memorize what she already knows by heart.

Juliana gave her a short smile. "I wonder about that too," She released her arms from Valentina's grip and traced her fingers across the blue-eyed woman's face. "But this time will pass very, very fast and when we least realize we will be here again in this same position, holding each other like this." Juliana finished saying by bringing Valentina closer to her and hugging her naked body, her girlfriend hiding her head on Juliana's shoulder.

"Have you ever thought about it," Valentina began making patterns on Juliana's skin with her index finger. "What would our lives be like if you hadn't stopped me at that park? Would have we met later?"

"I think so," Juliana stroked Valentina's hair. "I know it was me who stopped, but.. I do believe there's a lot of.. I don't know, fate trying to play God in all this, Val. And so do you. With our parents and the exchange of souls and conscience and.. everything." She stopped and focused only on Valentina's warm, continuous breathing over her bare chest. "And if fate didn't help us, I'd run after you by myself. Until I find you." Juliana moved her arms to Valentina's face, lifting it until her eyes were level with hers. "My life is meaningless without you, Valentina. There's no reason I want to wake up every day other than the fact that I'll see you. And will be able to touch you, and listen to your voice.."

Valentina couldn't help it and showed Juliana her biggest smile, feeling a little embarrassed, sanking her head into the younger girl's neck, who laughed when she saw her red cheeks.

"What? Are you embarrassed?" Juliana asked laughing, trying to get Valentina to look at her again. "Vale,"

"You have the talent of always speaking those words so beautifully, making me breathless and powerless in the process, unable to give you any answer, Juliana. How do you do that?" Valentina asked smiling, searching Juliana's lips to press hers against it.

"It's just one of my many, many hidden talents," Juliana replied smiling and kissing Valentina again. "And you won't tell me anything back?"

"I can't," Valentina laughed and went back to hiding in Juliana again. "I never know what to tell you when you say these things to me." She got up and found deep brown eyes staring at her. "Usually I am the person who says those sweet things in this relationship and when you're the one in charge it catches me off guard and I just feel this strange thing in my stomach, a good thing."

"Isn't that what people call butterflies? In their stomach? Like those kinda butterflies that people say they feel when they're in love with someone or something like that?" Juliana smiled as she asked.

"No amor, those butterflies are long gone," Valentina straightened higher on Juliana's body. "Now what I feel, and I've been feeling for a long time, are fireworks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	29. see you soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> And have you read my brand new AU?  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037655
> 
> please leave your thoughts and feed my thirsty bi ass
> 
> ps: forgive my lazy ass for this belated chapter, i'll finish this story someday, i still have a lot of things i want to write and i will write it all, love ya

"Uff, ok, this is the last suitcase." Juliana sighed and sat on top of the suitcase. "A little help here, please?" She asked with a smile on her lips looking at her girlfriend who was sitting on the bed across the room. Valentina looked like she was far far away on her thoughts, she probably didn't even hear what Juliana said. "Val?" she asked a little louder.

"Yea?" Valentina came out of her trance and looked at Juliana, confused. "Did you say something?"

Juliana smiled, now showing her teeth. "Yes, love, I asked if you could help me here to close the suitcase." Before Juliana finished saying, Valentina was already on her feet walking towards her and crouching, looking for the zipper to close her girlfriend's suitcase.

"Anddd we're done." Juliana said happily getting up in a little jump and putting her suitcase on its feet, taking it along with her other 2 bags that were already packed as well.

The trip would still be four days from now, but Juliana already wanted to finish packing at least the most important things, since she'd be away for almost two months.

''I think you're getting ahead of yourself,'' Valentina said sitting again on the edge of the bed, watching Juliana lower the handle of the suitcase and then looking towards her. ''What if you need something in the suitcase? You'll have to open it and search and mess around until you find-''

Valentina was interrupted with Juliana putting her hands on her jaw and shutting her up with a chaste and soft kiss, "You worry too much sometimes, love," she said looking at Valentina, her lips just inches apart. ''Everything I need for these days I have outside, I won't need anything inside the suitcase. Don't worry, ok?'' She stroked Valentina's face with the back of her hand, feeling Valentina nod with her head still looking at her.

''I know I've said that a million times and I'm getting tired of saying it but I'm really gonna miss you,'' Valentina said in a low, emotional voice, and Juliana could see the tears forming in her eyes.

''Noo babe, please don't cry again,'' Juliana said with a little smile, sitting on Valentina's lap, one leg on either side of her waist. Valentina crossed her arms over Juliana's waiste and joined their bodies, placing her head sunk in her girlfriend's neck.

"It's starting to look ridiculous and sound desperate, I know, but I don't know how to stop and stop laughing!" Valentina said in a single breath and slapped Juliana when she realized that her girlfriend was holding a laugh.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry, love, it's just.. you really don't need to cry so much I'll be back so fast and-''

''Do you think I like to be crying like an idiot just because you are going on a business trip, Juliana?''' Valentina asked irritably, lifting her head and looking Juliana straight in the eyes.

''No babe,'' Juliana denied, shaking her head, trying really hard not to laugh ' Of course not.'' She pushed Valentina's head back into her neck, which the chestnut obeyed without much effort, and started stroking her back and her hair. "I know this is the first time that we will be apart for so long since we started dating, but I promise you that this time will pass so fast and I will be in touch with you every day by messages and video calls, that you you won't even realize you're missing me because I'll be right back.''

''You promise me?'' Valentina asked in a low voice that made Juliana break a little inside.

"I promise, it will be our pact. Our second pact.''

''Well,'' Valentina started saying, ''I don't want to make a pact again because the first time we did it, you broke it as quickly as we made it, so,'' Valentina said with a little smile escaping her lips, lifting her head again and meeting Juliana's eyes, which were narrowed but amused. ''I believe your word, Juls.''

"Okay, I will not take this as an affront because we are in such a good position and I really just want to hold you close and be like this for a while." Juliana said, pulling Valentina back at her so she could return to the position they were before, but Valentina quickly got out of Juliana's lap and climbed on the bed, pulling Juliana onto the bed too and laying her down, to then lie on top of her, sinking her head in the gap between Juliana's shoulder and neck, feeling how Juliana was laughing softly and hugging her, bringing their bodies closer.

And so they stayed like that for long minutes. Juliana stroking Valentina's hair, giving sporadic kisses on her forehead. Valentina with her eyes closed, almost sleeping over Juliana, the black-haired woman feeling the heavy, warm breath in her neck.

''Val, we have to get up and start making dinner, Lupe should be here in a few minutes. And I'm actually starving,'' Juliana spoke softly, still caressing Valentina, but the older one showed no sign that she wanted to get up. ''Val, babe, come on,'' Juliana tried to get out from under her slowly to see if Valentina answered, but the only thing she heard was a protest for Juliana to stay still.

"Mm-hmm no Juls," Valentina straightened up and now her body was practically on top of her girlfriend's. "I just want to hide here in your neck and take a nap in my favorite place in the world until you're back from New York."

Juliana laughed at the childish voice she heard from Valentina and replied, "'For me to get back from New York I need to go there first, Val. And for that to happen I need you to get off me.''

''Bingo.'' Valentina replied and then got up from her hiding place, looking Juliana in the eyes and twisting her mouth. ''Can I visit you while you're there?''

''What do you mean? Visit me in New York?''

''Well, yes? But okay, it was a silly idea, you won't even stay that long and-''

''No, Val, of course you can visit me while I'm in New York! My confusion was that why were you asking me to visit, you don't need my permission to do what you want,'' Juliana smiled and ran her hand over Valentina's face. ''Of course you can go see me, in fact, I will be really happy if I see you there. It will be easier to reduce the all the missing you I'll be feeling.''

Valentina smiled and leaned over, catching Juliana's lips on hers. ''Can I go like, after two days of your arrival?'' Valentina asked with her lips still on Juliana's, who beamed when she heard that and when she was going to answer, Valentina took her by surprise and changed their position, depositing her body on top of the youngest and kissing her neck. ''I mean it, Juls, I'm not joking'' she said nuzzling Juliana's neck with her lips, making the other woman shiver under her soft touches.

''I know you are, but I also know that you won't be able to go because you'll be starting working with Mateo, so I- ahm,'' Juliana moaned as she felt Valentina bite and run her teeth through her neck, feeling the effects of this right on her panties. "Val, we really need to get up, my mom must have left the house already, we agreed to get her here at 7pm, remember?"

"Uhg," Valentina snorted and got off Juliana. ''Can't we cancel? You'll be gone for months, I need to enjoy it while you're here and stock up a little.''

"Stock up what, valentina?" Juliana asked with an amused expression on her face.

''Juls,'' Valentina turned to her with a serious expression. "Phone sex will not have the same effect as if you were here,'' Valentina said simply getting out of bed, without seeing the shocked expression that Juliana was making on the bed.

''What? I'm not going to make sexual calls with you, Val.'' Juliana replied and Valentina looked at her, laughing when she saw her girlfriend's shocked face.

''What's that face for, Juliana? Are you going to make yourself a prude now?'' Valentina laughed. "Love, we've done so much in bed, you've had your way with me in so many ways in bed, in any place actually, that if we put phone sex and you side by side it would've became a virgin's game."

''I didn't play that game when I was a virgen,'' Juliana replied, a little embarassed of having this conversation, still not sure how to react.

''I'm glad you didn't,'' Valentina went towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. "I like to be the first person you try things the first time."

"I will not do this with you, Val, I'm sorry."

''Why are you being such a prude about it? Juls, we're a couple, it's completely normal to do that when we're away and-''

"But it is weird?" Juliana said, frowning.

"How do you know it's weird if you never tried?" Valentina raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I-"

"Love, we are going to stay so long without touching each other, how do you want me to survive so long without you if I won't even be able to play with you on the phone a little while I touch myself?" Valentina said with a grin on her face. Half saying the truth, half teasing her girlfriend.

Juliana sank onto the bed placing her hands over her face, feeling it hot, moaning in frustration. "Oh my God Valentina, the things you talk about sometimes,"

Valentina laughed when she heard that and went to Juliana again, taking her hands that were covering her face and said, "Okay, let's do it this way my little prude, I won't say anything more about it, I'm sure that someday when you are alone, feeling cold in New York and thinking of me and how you miss and will want to call me to warm yourself a little bit. You like sex Juls and me too and there's no problem in admitting it.'' She kissed Juliana. ''But let's put that aside and let's prepare dinner to my mother-in-law.'' She pulled Juliana by the arms and guided her into the kitchen, Juliana's face still red with.

-

''So your bags are all ready, Juli?'' Panchito asked, the four of them sitting at the table finishing dinner.

Lupita and Panchito had arrived half an hour after Juliana and Valentina went to the kitchen to start the dinner preparations, and as soon as the two arrived they went to help the girls to get the food done faster.

"Yes, Panchito, almost everything is packed" Juliana said, drinking some of her juice.

''Don't you think it's too early for you to have everything already packed? I mean, what if you need something that's inside the suitcase? Isn't it going to be more work to undo it all until you find it?'' Panchito asked making Juliana look at Valentina, seeing her amused look, looking back to her and shrugging.

''No Panchito, I kept the things I am sure I will not need for the trip outside my suitcase. You sound like Valentina with these questions,'' she said and Valentina laughed.

"I asked the same questions, Panchito."

''I'm sure Juli is all set because she is looking forward to the trip. And well, for flying for the first time, it will be exciting, mi hija.''

''What? What do you mean your first time on a plane?'' Valentina asked Juliana, her eyebrows almost together.

''It will be my first time on a plane, Val, but Ma,'' Juliana turned to Lupita. "This is just one of the reasons I am very excited. But I'm a little unnerving for this trip. I'll be all by myself for the first time in a new unknown place, it will be my first time for many things.''

"But, Juls, I thought you had already traveled? On a plane I mean." Valentina was still confused. She could have sworn that Juliana had already traveled by plane before.

''No, love, it will be my first time. When I came to Mexico it was by bus and... well. I never had the money to buy a ticket before, or to take a trip.''

''That's because you never accepted the ones I offered you,'' Valentina recalled quietly, a little hurt.

''I know Val,'' Juliana put her hand on Valentina's thigh, stroking. "You know how I feel about you wanting to pay for expensive trips for both of us."

Valentina rolled her eyes, tired of hearing that. ''I know Juls, but a trip paid for by me from time to time wouldn't hurt anyone. I have so much money that I don't know what to do with it all, and what I want to do I can't because you don't feel comfortable doing.'' She looked at Juliana, who had an expression of not knowing how to act and then looked at Lupita and Panchito, remembering that they were at the table with them, and she felt a little shy. ''I'm sorry. It's not the right time to talk about it.'' She smiled a awkwardly.

''My daughter is a little hard-headed like that, Vale. But just press her a little more harder and she'll break.'' Lupita smiled at Valentina to give her a little security, and saw her daughter-in-law nod.

The dinner was not long over after that, and soon after everyone got up and removed the table to help the girls clean the sink, Lupita was already saying goodbye to Juliana. ''Well, girls, the conversation was great and the food even better, but my husband and I need to go. It's getting late.'' She approached Juliana and gave her a tight hug. "I'm glad we could talk today and I'm glad that you forgave me for the way I talked to you and treated you the last time I came, Juli." Lupita spoke with her eyes staring at Juliana's. "I just want you to understand, really, that I was just really scared. You are still so young," She ran her hands through Juliana's hair, "but I forget sometimes that you can take good care of yourself. You always could.'' She smiled at Juliana and kissed her on the cheek.

''I know, Ma.'' She smiled back. ''It's all right.'''

"Okay, I'll see you then in a few days to drop you off at the airport. Take care until then, ok?" Lupita said hugging Juliana and then going towards Valentina to do the same thing.

''We always take care of ourselves, Lupe,'' Valentina replied smiling.

''I know, my angel.'' Lupita smiled. ''See you later.'' She headed for the door and waited for Panchito to finish saying goodbye to the two girls. \-- 

''Why were you so upset when you found out this was going to be my first plane trip?'' Juliana asked as she saw Valentina sitting on their bed, showered, wearing only a big blouse. "And by the way, you knew it was going to be my first big trip. The only long trips we made were car trips, and you knew I had come from San Antonio by bus.''

Valentina looked at Juliana, who was also sitting on the bed, with her back against the headboard reading something on her phone, also already showered and also wearing only a big blouse. The two were getting ready to sleep and Juliana was just waiting for her girlfriend to finish getting ready to join her in their king sized bed.

''I know, I remembered later, I had forgotten it before.'' Valentina put her phone to charge beside her bed side. ''It's just... I don't know. I wanted to be there for your first flight. To see your excited face when you'd see the plane taking off and for me to hold your hand when or if you got scared. I don't know Juls. It's stupid.''

"You're talking like as if I was a child, Val," Juliana grinned and approached Valentina, stroking her crossed legs.

"No, Juls, I just wanted to be with you in the great moments of your life, or to be there experiencing your first time doing anything and everything. I guess I'm just.. i don't know.'' Valentina said frustraded. She getting mad at herself, feeling so clingy towards Juliana

"Don't you think it's a little bit possessive?" Juliana asked smiling.

''Yes.'' Valentina replied simply. '' But what am I going to do? It's what I feel.''

Juliana laughed this time and leaned over to kiss Valentina. "I'm sorry, love, but you won't always be able to be part of all my first times."

''I know,'' Valentina sighed on Juliana's lips and kissed them quickly again. ''And I know that I can't always be part of everything. I'm being silly, I think I'm already missing you here. But a girl can dream, tho.''

"Oh my God," Juliana laughed making Valentina laugh too and throw herself at Juliana dramatically, holding her by the neck. ''You are hopeless, Valentina. Irremediable.'' She kissed Valentina again, but this time Valentina didn't let her go easy and deepened the kiss before Juliana could escape, bringing her closer to her and climbing on her lap, crossing Juliana's body with her legs, leaving their bodies as close as possible.

''I will miss being like this with you every day,'' Valentina whispered, her lips caressing Juliana's, who had both hands inside Valentina's blouse, stroking her naked back and making her shiver with contact. "And I probably sound like a broken record right now, but I don't care. I really, really will miss you."

''Me too,'' Juliana said and took Valentina's lips with hers again, kissing her and trying to convey through the kiss everything she was feeling at that moment for Valentina. "You know that I will be back soon and that nothing will absolutely change between us, right?"

''Why are you telling me that?'' Valentina moved away from Juliana looking at her, eyebrows drawn together.

"Nothing, love, it's just that sometimes I feel like you think I'm going to run out at the first opportunity I have." Juliana smiled and put a lock of hair and Valentina behind her shoulder. "And I just want to make sure that I'm going to New York loving you and will come back loving you even more and I missing you like hell. I know that I don't say that all the time like you do, but I'm already missing you too. I'm terrified, kinda, of the prospect that you won't be there with me. I may have dreamed of us doing this before. You and me."

Valentina smiled at that and nodded. ''I know you are, but it's good to hear ir from you. And I will be loving you the same, too. In fact, I think I'll show you right how much I'm going to miss you.'' Valentina reached for Juliana's lips again and pushed her onto the bed, pulling her blouse over her head and laying on top of Juliana, kissing her until tomorrow.

\--

''Here's your list of places to visit in New York,'' Valentina said entering the room and handing Juliana a paper.

It was the day of the trip and Juliana was in the living room with all her bags trying to remember if she had forgotten something, checking the list she had made with all the things she would need during the trip over and over again. The total number of suitcases was two large ones and a backpack that she' take with her inside the plane. Juliana had thought better of it and preferred to take two large bags so she could manage them by herself.

She reached out and took the paper that Valentina had written the places.

''I didn't write all the places because I saved some for us to go when I'm there. The best places of course. But every place we talked about yesterday is on the list and well explained too, so you don't get lost.''

Juliana heard Valentina finish saying and smiled, still inspecting the list in her hand. "Thank you, love." She kissed Valentina on the lips. ''I can't wait to see it all. New York will be magic.'' She smiled again. It was something Juliana could no longer control, and she didn't even know if she wanted to. She was excited and thrilled by this trip that meant so many things to her and her career.

Her first international trip, at least she felt it was. Her first plane trip. Her first trip all by herself. And mainly, her first business trip. The first of many she expected.

"Okay, I have something for you too, it's less exciting but it's still something," Juliana said and went to the bookcase they had in their bedroom and took an envelope. ''Here is my money part of our montly expenses. I wanted to separate it right away because of the trip and I did the math right for the things I could buy and spend there and- ''

"Juls, no, are you crazy?" Valentina said, denying the envelope and giving it back to Juliana. ''New York is an expensive city! Keep that money and take it with you so you can make the most of it while in there''

''Vale, no, I have a responsibility to you and our apartment and I will fulfill it this month too, I can't let a trip change that, so please, take it.'' Juliana tried to return the envelope to Valentina, but she took a step back. ''Val,'' Juliana complained, ''please, I don't want to discuss this right now.''

''Me neither. So you put that money in your bag and this month I will pay our bills. E- And no,'' She interrupted Juliana before she did it first. ''I will not argue with you before your trip and make you start it with a bitter taste in your mouth. So please, please, please, accept this just this month, Juls, you know that I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't necessary. New York is really expensive, I don't want you to be in any kinda need, God forbid if you need any medical help, so please save that money and enjoy the city as you should. Okay?'' Valentina looked at Juliana expectantly. She really didn't want to fight with Juliana again. Not before her trip.

''Okay,'' Juliana finally answered and put the envelop inside her bag and Valentina felt she could release the oxygen she didn't even realize she was holding. ''I'll take it, but only this time, okay?'' Valentina nodded frantically. ''Thank you for taking care of me,'' Juliana looked at Valentina and the older one could feel all the love and gratitude she felt for her.

"You're welcome, my love." Valentina hugged her and they stayed that way for a few seconds. ''It's my favorite activity. And I would do it more often if you weren't so stubborn.''

''I will get better when I return from my trip,'' Juliana said, breaking free from the hug and giving Valentina a chaste kiss. ''I love you.''

''I love you too,'' Valentina gave her another kiss, which was interrupted shortly after by the noise of the intercom, indicating that Lupita and Panchito had already arrived to take the two of them to the airport. ''Shall we go?'' Valentina looked at Juliana, trying to look more excited than she really was. The thought of going almost two months without Juliana by her side was really terrifying.

\--

"Promise me that you will be careful and that you will not go out alone at night and that whenever you get an uber you will share the trip with me." Valentina was hugging Juliana in the middle of the airport.

''What's the use of sharing my trip with you, Val? You will be in another country. Literally.'' Juliana laughed slightly.

''I'm not kidding, Juliana.'' Valentina said seriously and Juliana stopped laughing right away. Both being assisted by Panchito and Lupita.

It was only 20 minutes before she started to board and all of Juliana's work peers werer already there too. And only Juliana had brought her parents and her girlfriend. But she couldn't care less.

''I promise I'll take the utmost care while I'm gone. I promise to keep in touch whenever I can too.'' Juliana kissed Valentina on the lips without caring where they were and without caring if anyone in her work didn't know about her sexual orientation. ''You don't have to worry so much, okay? I'll be back as soon as you know it.''

''I know,'' Valentina said quietly, fearing that if she spoke a little louder her voice would break. ''I'll miss you.''

"Me too, babe." Juliana kissed her once more. "It really does feel as if we're going to be months and months apart from each other. I don't know why we're being this dramatic." Juliana joke and then released her, heading towards her parents.

"Well, I don't think I need to say anything else, I think Valentina has already covered everything I would have to say to you." Lupita said smiling and taking Juliana for a tight hug. ''Take care my love. And keep in touch.'' She took Juliana's face in both hands and faced her. "I hope you know how proud I am of you. This is just the first of many trips you will take in your professional career, that I am sure, Juls, you will be very successful.''

Juliana hugged her mother one last time and thanked her. "Thanks, Ma. I love you."

After finishing hugging her godfather, Juliana heard the speaker say that the boarding for her flight was already starting and she went to her girlfriend to hug her again. ''I'll see you soon,'' she kissed Valentina and looked at her, who she knew was fighting to not cry. "I'm not going to tell you not to cry because you are going to tell me that you didn't want to be crying but that you can't control yourself and blah blah, then I'll just dry these tears here," Valentina laughed and a few tears fell down her cheeks, and Juliana followed them with kisses, wiping her tears with her lips, ''I'll see you in a few days when you decide to visit me. Don't miss me very much, ok?'' Juliana said jokingly.

''I won't,'' Valentina joked back.

''Okay, I better get going, if I look at those red blue eyes for 2 more seconds, I'll run away with you back to our apartment.'' Juliana gave Valentina another kiss and sent a kiss to her parents, and went towards the boarding session, sending a last kiss to the three before disappearing from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye bye juls
> 
> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	30. distance and phone calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'm sorry this chapter took too long for me to update. i went through the worst fucking writer's block of my entire existence. but i think i'm back on track now.  
> i hope you'll like this chapter!
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> have you read the second chapter of One of These Nights?? No?? Go read it!!!!!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037655/chapters/54269884#workskin
> 
> please leave your thoughts and feed my thirsty bi ass

"Ok girls and boys, everyone here in the middle," Helena said as soon as the van left everyone at the hotel. "The names I say here will be sharing the same room for the next few weeks, and there is no point in asking me later to change your roomate as it will not happen. So don't waste my time" She spoke looking directly at Juliana and someone else, and Juliana begged internally that she, please, did'nt share the room with the only person on earth she least wanted in life. "Juan and Marcos, as you are the only two men, you will share the room together. Maria and Flora, Paloma and Luci and Juliana and Jessica."

"What?" Juliana whispered to herself, forcing her mind to remember if she had heard exactly what she thought she had, and then when she looked ahead she was certain. Jessica had the same disgusted face as she did.

She waited until her boss was done talking with the other people and came over to talk about her roommate, already knowing her answer, but she had to try. It was all for nithing tho, because before she could say anything, she was interrupted.

"I knew you would come Juliana so don't even try to complain or ask to change your room. My decision is made."

"But Helena-" This time it was Jessica who tried to intervene in her boss' choice.

"I already said that I will not change my mind. This will be your room for the next few weeks and if you don't like it, just go back to Mexico. Or try to act like the professional I know you two are." She cut Jessica off and looked at them both. "I'm tired of seeing the two of you arguing at work so you will use this time to learn on how to live together."

"You can't make us do this, Helena, it's almost two months!" Jessica whined. 

"Try me." Helena said and turned to walk, stopping soon after and looking at them again. "Use that time to get to know each other. Or pay for a hotel room with your own money. And I don't wanna hear a single word from anyone that you two are not getting along." She turned again and this time left.

-

"This bed is mine."

Juliana heard Jessica speak as soon as the two entered the room. "I don't care." She replied and went towards the other bed, placing her bags beside it and throwing herself on top of it.

"Ew! Are you going to lie down dirty from travelling like that in the clean bed?" Jessica asked in disgust.

"Why do you care, Jessica?" She asked tired, sighing and putting her arms over her eyes "Are you going to sleep in here with me? I don't think so. So why you're complaining?" Juliana asked raising her head and looking towards her.

"You're right. I don't care." Jessica said and turned to the other side of her bed, her phone in hands.

Juliana closed her eyes for a few moments resting when she finally remembered that she was in New York and felt an electric shock pass through her body. Getting out of bed on the spot, she went to the window and opened the curtain so find an amazing view of the city below her.

"It's so pretty," she whispered just so she could hear it, with her hand on the window looking at all the lights and the life that ran outside.

She stayed like that for a while until she heard her cell phone ring and ran to it with a smile on her face, already knowing who was calling her.

"Hi babe," Juliana answered Valentina's call.

"Hi love! Did you arrive well? Are you already in the room?" Juliana heard Valentina ask on the other end of the line and felt her heart sink, already missing her girlfriend when she remembered that she would be away from her for so long.

"Yes, Val, I just arrived, I was just settling in." She laid down on the bed again. "How are things there? Have you already set my kitchen on fire?" Juliana asked jokingly and heard a grunt coming from Jessica. "And ah! I have some news. I'm having to share a room with Jessica." Juliana spoke loudly so that Jessica could hear.

"What?" Valentina asked discredited. "You're going to share a room with Jessica every day? I didn't even know she was going to with you?"

"Neither did I, but it's fine. We'll just pretend that each other doesn't exist and everything will be ok." Juliana said and beamed when she heard Valentina's chuckle. "I'm already missing you."

"Ugh, me too, Juls, don't even tell me about it." Valentina sighed. "Since you left I came home and am lying on the couch watching TV and I already called your name about five times and then remember that you're not here."

"Aw, Val. You know you can always text me, right? We're only an hour apart."

"I know," Valentina sighed. "I think I just need to get used to it." They didn't speak for a while. "Can I make a video call?"

"Hmm give me about 20 minutes? I want to take a shower first."

Valentina chuckled. "Why, Juls? I've seen you in all the ways that one girlfriend can see another,"

"I know, but I need a quick shower. I'll call you, okay?" "Ok. Don't take too long!" "And you stop pouting." Juliana said knowing for sure that Valentina was indeed, pouting, and got her confirmation when she heard her girlfriend laughing. "I'll be right back." "Jesus you two are insufferable." Juliana heard Jessica saying whil e she was opening her suitcase to get her clothes out. 

"And I'm going to take a shower first," Juliana turned to complain but prefered to not. She was tired and she wouldn't allow Jessica to win this. She was bigger than that and she respected and was grateful for Helena giving her this opportunity. She wouldn't let her down. So she took a deep breath and looked at Jéssica with the fakest smile on her face. "Whatever Jessica, suit yourself." Juliana sat back on the bed and leaned against the headboard. "And we are definitely going to set some rules here. Before we kill each other." She spoke before the woman could enter the bathroom. "We already agree that I can't stand you. You can't stand me. We don't have to pretend that we like each other and in front of Helena, we need to be professionals. Just that. In two months."

"Whatever. It's not like I'm paying attention to you." She said and went into the bathroom, Juliana rolling her eyes when she heard the door close.

It was going to be two long months.

-

Juliana was taking too long to call Valentina back. And Valentina couldn't stop thinking about what could've had happened. Had she forgotten? Or had she gone to rest? After all the trip is tiring. Actually, no, it wasn't It's not even a 5 hours of travel, she can't be that tired. And Juliana doesn't get tired that easily. She may be taking a bath. _"Ok, that's enough."_ Valentina stops thinking about Juliana taking a bath at that moment. It wasn't helping to lessen the longing that she was already feeling for her.

And if that afternoon she spent alone was just a taste of what the next few weeks would be like for her without Juliana, she would _really_ need to work on it.

It hadn't been an hour since Valentina was back at home when she went to look for Juliana in the office for the first time, remembering as soon as she entered it that her girlfriend wasn't at home. And it wouldn't be for a long time.

The other times she called Juliana's name out loud and waited for an answer were just as pathetic. One time she was calling her to see something funny on TV, the other was asking her if she wanted tea. Valentina was hating herself for missing Juliana so much when the girl had just traveled hours ago. But she didn't know how to avoid not feeling that way.

More than an hour had passed since Juliana had said she was going to take a shower and call Valentina when she finally heard her phone rang.

"Hi!" Valentina grinned when she saw Juliana's face. "I thought you got drawned in the shower os something." Valentina said smiling seeing Juliana and her wet hair combed back, the earphone cord visible.

"Jessica decided to take a shower before me and I went to organize my things out of the bag, but now I'm showered. And Val, you know what I noticed?" Juliana asked Valentina in a lower voice, which she shook her head, watching her girlfriend's face and realizing that yes, she would have two long months ahead of her. "There is no kitchen here at the hotel! I won't be able to eat here Val, and the hotel will only provide breakfast. All my salary will basically be spent on my food here." She finished and Valentina could feel the concern in the tone of her voice.

"Love, it's just lunch and dinner. Lunch, I'm sure your boss will make it available, at least five days a week. The rest will be only Saturday and Sunday and you will surely find a nice little place to eat. Don't stress with that, Juls" Valentina replied trying to reassure Juliana, which seemed to help when she saw the smile on her face.

"You're right. Half right. What about dinner?" "Ok, I guess for dinner you'll have to buy a few things so you can eat in your room. Or go out, but,-" Valentina raised her finger to stop Juliana from interrumpting her, "but, since I know you won't want to do that, just buy a few things and that's it. That's what I would do, tho." "No babe, you'll be going out everyday." Juliana smiled. "But yeah, ok. I had forgotten about that so I'll definitely buy things for me to eat at night. Thinking about it now, I think I'm going to go out and see if there's something open for me to eat."

"You already have dollars exchanged?"

"Yes, I changed them at the airport."

"I think you better ask for something, love, you don't have to go out now."

"Val, it's not even nine o' clock, the street is still busy and there must be something close by. It will be quick." Juliana replied trying to reassure Valentina, beaming at how protective she is of her.

"I know, Juls, but you still don't know the city, what if you get lost?"

"You remember that English is my mother language, right?" Juliana smiled, tilting her head. "And that there is no way I can get lost here and not be able to ask for help, right?" She asked smiling.

"I know Juls, but the idea of you getting lost in a place you don't know and far enough away from me leaves me-"

"Val, you sound worse than my mom."

"Ok Juliana, then do what you want, I won't worry about you anymore since it's so unnecessary." Valentina said bitterly.

"Val, I didn't say that, okay? It's just that you worry too much when there's no need for it sometimes. I know how far I can go to not get lost and I would never do anything dangerous, you know." Juliana smiled at the screen looking at her girlfriend, who had a huge pout in her mouth. "Okay, stop pouting, I'm not there to give you a flick." Juliana said, making Valentina laugh. "What are you going to do tomorrow? Continue on the project?"

Valentina nodded. "I will stop by the company. Talk a little more with Mateo, then I will order food and watch something at home."

"Hey, why don't you ask Danna to go out? Or even to eat at home. I don't want you every day alone."

Valentina smirked. "Don't worry about me. And Danna is traveling too, she'll be back in a few weeks."

"Weeks? Where did she go?"

"Something about work, she said that earlier today, after you left. But she was in a hurry so she'll call me back later."

"Ah, ok, well, I think-" Juliana stopped talking when she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door. She looked at Jessica, who was closer to the door, "Can you look at the door, please?" she asked the woman, who looked at her with disdain and stood up snorting.

"Si?" Juliana heard Jessica speak and soon after someone speaking in English. "Juliana, come here a minute," Jessica asked her seconds after she opened the door, and Juliana stood up with her cell phone in hand, asking Valentina for a second.

"Yes?" She asked when she got to the door and met a man and a woman, who grinned when they saw her.

"Hi! You speak English?" They asked Juliana.

"Yes.. why?" She replied confused.

"Hey, I speak English too.. but I understand better than I speak.'' Juliana heard Jessica complain and rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the couple of strangers in front of her.

"Are you looking for someone?'' She asked confused.

"Actually, yes, we worked for Stylus Magazine and we were in charge of taking the exchange students to dinner today... but we were unable to get in touch with you two so we came to pick you up in person." The blonde man said. He was tall and blonde and wore a smile forever on his face. "I'm Victor and this is Amber, by the way." the woman waved. "You want to come?"

"Ahm, sure! In fact, I was just about to go out to try to find something to eat, you guys came in a great time." Juliana smiled back at them and turned to Jessica. ''They work for the magazine that we're going to intern for here," she said in Spanish. "They came to invite us to eat together with the rest of the crowd. But wait," Juliana narrowed her eyes and looked at them crookedly, speaking in English again. "How do we know that you really are who you say you are?"

Amber and Victor laughed, "It's a valid question," Amber said smiling, pulling the phone out of the back pocket and unlocking it. "Here," she showed Juliana her phone's screen. "My access badge."

Juliana looked at the photo on the phone and then at its owner, smiling, she said, "Give us a few minutes to get ready and then we can we meet down there. Is that ok?" Juliana asked and the two agreed, informing her that they would be waiting in the lobby with the rest of the staff.

Juliana closed the door behind her and turned to see Jessica. "You want to go?"

"Of course I will, are you seeing anything to eat around here?" Jessica said heading for her bags.

"Jesus, does that mood never leaves you.." Juliana rolled her eyes and went towards her bed, turning the phone over again to see Valentina again. "Love, I'm going out to dinner with some colleagues now and as soon as I get back I'll talk to you, ok?"

"Okay," Valentina smiled at her. "Enjoy dinner, babe. I love you."

"I love you too, see you later," Juliana said and hung up the phone, going to look in her things for something to change.

-

"Jesus is cold here," Juliana complained, leaving the hotel she was staying in and heading towards the Stylus magazine building, which was a ten-minute walk away.

"You've been complaining about the temperature for two days in a row now, Juls. You sound like an old woman." Juliana heard Valentina laugh and laughed together, rolling her eyes.

"I've been liveing in Mexico for more than three years, I didn't rememeber how much I hate feeling cold. At least not since I left Texas, ok."

It was the third day that Juliana was in New York and the third day that she walked the streets still marveling at everything she saw and the third day that she complained about the constant cold.

"You talk like it's not cold in here sometimes," Valentina stated.

"Okay, you can't compare 15 degrees with 2 degrees. I can't feel my fingers." She pouted. "I miss feeling them." Juliana complained.

"I miss feeling them too, Juls," Valentina said pretending she was sad and Juliana looked at her, squinting.

"Valentina." Juliana said seriously trying to hide a smile.

"What?" Valentina asked innocently. "Can't I say I miss your fingers?"

"No. I mean, yes. Of course you can."

"So yes, I miss your fingers. And I know a super effective way to be able to keep them warm and-"

"Valentina, enough!" Juliana said smiling, shaking her head. "I'm in the middle of the street going to my internship."

"We could have done this while you were in the bathroom but you still have this nonsense about not wanting to do these things over the phone."

"Val.." Juliana tried to say, but was interrupted.

"Oh my god, I can see your little face all red with shame on the streets of New York. That's fancy, eh"

"Val, please," Juliana pleaded with Valentina who laughed on the other end of the line and gave in to the provocation.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I'm going to stop. For now. And I'm going to hang up, too, I'm meeting Mateo in a little while."

"Ah, si? And how's the project going?"

"It's going. We're talking a lot, I'm spending my entire day at work. So that way I'll miss you less."

"I miss you like crazy too, Val." Juliana sighed. "You should call Joana for coffee. And speaking of Joana.. any news on the case? Did your lawyers give you any updates?" Juliana asked.

Since she learned of the internship she was going to do, Juliana hadn't considered the possibility of being sued for beating Miguel. And now that she's in New York, an abnormal fear that that could end her trip has taken over her feelings. "Val, do you think it could be a problem with me probably being sued and being in another Country? Do you think I'd have to go back home sooner to deal with all that?" She asked with a nervous tone in her voice that did not go unnoticed by Valentina.

"Juls, tranquila, si? Nothing will happen. My lawyers are still running after evidence, these things take some time, it's normal. But don't worry, babe, this is no longer our problem."

"Of course it is, Val! Yes, it may not be yours but it's mine! I may be being sued."

"Hey, hey! Your problems are mine too, okay? And I'm confident in all of this so please love, don't let it get to your head, Ok?"

Juliana tilted her head and ran her hand through the thin threads. "Ok, Val. Ok. I'm coming into the building now so I'm going to hang up, ok? We'll talk later. I love you."

"I love you too, love, have a good day."

\--

It was the sixth day without Juliana and Valentina couldn't miss her any more. Talking every day and watching her through a phone screen or a computer wasn't enough. Nothing could replace touching her or feeling her short, warm breath on her skin as she hugged her. Nothing could substitute listening to her up close. Staying several days without Juliana was horrible. And the worst part was that there were many more days to go, since she wasn't going to be able to visit her in her first week in New York as she had planned, since Juliana was going to shoot in a city near New York and was going to work all weekend, so it wouldn't make any sense for Valentina to go, she would spend most of her time alone.

So, in result, she would spend the rest of the days until she could travel doing what she was doing for the past few days. Watching something on TV, or reading something, or sleeping, while she waited for Juliana to send her a message or that it was already the time she was supposed to be at the hotel, which almost every day differed. But it didn't matter. Valentina knew that Juliana would call her no matter what time she arrived at her hotel room.

And those moments were the ones she most longed for.

Valentina couldn't wait until Juliana got in touch with her and she made the most of those minutes. Yes, they sent messages sporadically to each other, but it was not the same as seeing on the screen. To see Juliana's smile, to see her excited about what happened in her day and how Jessica irritated her all day. How her eyes sparkled as she spoke and how they stayed low, almost closed when it was late at night and Juliana was tired after a long day at work but was still there, religiously, talking to Valentina as much as she could .

"Val," Juliana asked Valentina while they were in the middle of a video call. "Weren't you going out with Joana today?"

"No love, why?"

"I swore you told me you were going out with her today." 

"Yea, I did," Valentina cleared her throat. "She had to cancel it so we're going another day." She lied.

"Oh ok." Juliana replied and looked at her girlfriend for a few seconds. "Have you seen Guille these days? Or Dani?"

"Guille I see whenever I go to the company and Dani, I booked with Mateo to spend a day with her, but I still don't know when." Valentina straightened up on the bed.

"I miss our bed," Juliana pouted. "Mine is not as comfortable as ours."

"And there is no one there spooning you." Valentina smiled. "I hope so." she added, making Juliana smile as well and roll her eyes.

"I don't think Jessica would do that if I asked her."

Valentina chuckled. "Same, babe. How is the relationship between you two?"

"Ahm, normal. We pretend we don't know each other inside the room. I let her do everything first because I don't want to argue, we work ok and that's it."

"You are very patient, that is." Valentina smiled.

"Well, that too. One second, Val," Juliana said to Valentina as soon as she heard her phone ringing. _"Hi!"_ Juliana answered the phone speaking English, and Valentina smiled, enjoying hearing her almost perfect American accent. _"Now? Hmm ok. I will change and meet you in the lobby, si? Okay, see you soon!" _Juliana disconnected the call. "Some people from the magazine asked me to go to a bar to celebrate our first week here and the fact that everything went well. I'll talk to you when I get back, okay?"__

Valentina nodded, "Ok, babe. Have fun! And don't drink too much."

"Ok, mom," Juliana chuckled and blew a kiss to her girlfriend. "I love you. And I miss you. Bye!"

"Bye." Valentina was unable to say goodbye before Juliana hung up.

-

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Juliana laughed when she heard Amber scream and seconds later she felt herself being pulled onto the dance floor that was packed with people.

The ballad was so stuffy and hot that it didn't even seem like Juliana had almost died of hypothermia until she got there walking. The loud music and people dancing almost glued to one another on the dance floor and the little alcohol that already existed in her system left her more uninhibited and she danced with everyone at the same time, feeling her long hair sticking to her back thanks to her being soaked in sweat. But she didn't care. She was in New York, with a group of new friends who were getting along really well and doing the internship oh her dreams. It couldn't get any better than that, except for the presence of Valentina who was missing.

"What would your girlfriend think about seeing you dancing so tightly with other people?" She heard someone talking in her ear and putting its hands in her waist.

"Our relationship is not like that." She shouted over her shoulder, not caring if the person who had spoken had heard or not and continued to dance.

"So it's like that, hum? You two go to parties alone and rub yourselves in strangers and the other doesn't care? Wow, how modern you are." Jessica stuck glued to Juliana again, whom this time turned and faced her, taking the woman's hands out of her body.

"It is none of your business how our relationship works, Jessica." Juliana almost spat. "You should look for one so you can stop talking shit and living through mine." Juliana pushed her to get out of her way and went towards their table, running her hands through her hair and lifting them up, unhooking them from her neck to see if she could relieve the heat a little, hating herself for having forgotten to bring a hair clip.

Taking a deep breath, Juliana closed her eyes and tried to only feel the atmosphere of the party, remembering how much she liked being in those places and how in next time, she would make sure that Jessica would not go to the same place as her.

"So Juliana, where did you live here in the United States? And why did you go back to Mexico?" Juliana heard Victor ask as he sat beside her after the group returned from the dance floor, with two glasses of drink in hand.

"Gracias, Victor," She smiled at him and replied, taking a sip of her drink. "And I was born in Texas. My parents are Mexican but I was born here, I mean, in Texas. I went to Mexico when I was 18, almost three years ago."

"And you think about coming back here? It must have been a big cultural difference, right?"

"Ahm, not much. San Antonio is very close to Mexico so Mexican culture was very much alive there. I grew up speaking Spanish and English for example. And no, I don't think about coming back here. Not as a permanent home, at least."

"But why? Not even New York?" Victor asked.

"No. I love my life in Mexico, I went through a lot to have it the way it is today and I don't intend to change it. At least not so soon."

"Aw, but you can do it here in New York easily, I'm sure of it. I mean, have a name in fashion design. You're really talented" Victor took a sip of his drink and leaned over to speak next to Juliana's ear. "Unless you have something holding you there?"

Juliana looked at him but before he could answer Jessica interrupt her again. 

"Haven't you told people you're committed yet?" She asked mischievously.

"What?" Victor asked not hearing the question right.

"I asked Juliana if she didn't notice that you are hitting on her," Jessica shouted to be heard over the loud music as she put one arm on Juliana's shoulder. "Sometimes my friend here doesn't realize what's in front of her."

Juliana looked at her and wanted to kill her right now. She abruptly removed Jessica's arm from over her shoulder and before she could answer, she heard Victor speak.

"Well, a beautiful woman like that, I'm glad she has friends like you, Jessica," The man smiled at Jessica and then at Juliana.

"I'm sorry, Victor, answering your question, yes, I have something holding me back in Mexico." She answered. "No, not arresting me, but I'm in a relationship right now and it's not something I would trade for New York."

"Ah," Victor's expression fell. "But then, would you trade an incredible opportunity for a boyfriend? A permanent internship in New York could change your life, Juls." He said getting close again.

'' I don't believe it would change much, Victor. "Juliana straightened up in her chair." I'm still going to the fourth semester in college, too early to have such important changes without me even graduating."

"You may be surprised at the opportunities that life can give you, Juls." He said almost glued to Juliana, she could smell alcohol coming from him.

"I well know the opportunities that life can give me," she said, moving further away from him. "In fact, I met my girlfriend at a time that I would never have imagined I could meet anyone, let alone fall in love with. It was life giving me an opportunity for an incredible relationship."

"See? You know how to take advantage of opportunities. You just have to- wait. Did you say girlfriend?" Victor asked, with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, Victor, I'm gay." Juliana stated simply, taking a sip of her drink.

"Who is gay?" Amber asked out of nowhere, joining the conversation.

"Juliana." Jessica replied and Juliana stared at her, wanting to kill her.

"Oh." Amber looked at Juliana with an amused expression. "I knew it."

"What?" Victor turned to Amber.

"Ah, Victor, for God's sake, I had told you that, I tried to advise you so you wouldn't have your heart broken."

"Heart broken?" Juliana asked baffled.

"Oh please.." Jessica said rolling her eyes.

"You were the only person who didn't realize that Victor ate you with his eyes, Juliana." Amber giggled and Juliana frowned, looking at the two. The whole table paying attention to their conversation now as everyone was basically shouting to be heard.

"Did not!" Victor said, resigned. "And you were not that much different from me, Amber!"

"Maybe, but I knew she was gay. Or at least bi." Amber said with a smile on her face. "I knew that nothing was going to happen between you two."

"Oh and with you it would, right?" Victor asked dismissively.

"Oh no, you too?" Jessica asked incredulously looking at the two.

"Well, I'm gay, she's gay.."

"And taken. Nothing will happen to anyone." Juliana said rolling her eyes to the three. "I have a girlfriend. We've been together for three years. And I didn't come here for that." She finished the drink.

"Oh, come on, Juls. Valentina isn't even here to know anything about what you're doing." Jessica smirked at her. "Unless someone tells her."

"Nobody is going to tell Valentina anything because there is nothing to tell." Juliana said sharply, looking at the three. "Now can we please change the subject?"

"Okay, but just for the record, are you really not single and you're dating a woman?" Victor asked putting his hands in front of him, looking at Juliana.

Juliana snorted and opened her purse to get her phone and unlocked it, opening her gallery and choosing a photo of her and Valentina hugging on the sofa at their house. She turned the phone over and showed it to them. "This is my girlfriend. Valentina. At our house. You believe it now?"

"You live together? How old are you again?" Amber asked shocked.

"You are the most beautiful couple I have ever seen." Victor spoke over Amber.

"Oh, I got tired of this unbearable conversation. I'm going back to the hotel." Jessica complained getting up. "Don't make any noise when you arrive." She said, pointing a finger at Juliana and turned, leaving Juliana with the two alone, making Juliana want nothing more than to accompany her.

\--

It was almost two in the morning and Valentina couldn't stop moving in bed and by then she had tried all possible positions to try to sleep and none of them had worked. And this difficulty in sleeping had a reason and the reason had a cause: Juliana had not yet texted her.

It was ridiculous and she knew it. Juliana was having fun with her friends, there was no real reason for Valentina to worry about her, and in the end, Juliana knew how to take care of herself better than anyone Valentina knew. But knowing all of that didn't cancel out the fact that Valentina still worried.

 _"This is so pathetic,"_ Valentina smiled lazily and ran her hand over her face, taking a deep breath and sitting on the bed, reaching for her phone and unlocking it to see if at least Juliana had posted something online. And with that Valentina was hoping that seeing her fine she would settle down and get to sleep. She just wouldn't imagine that she would find more than she wanted to.

Juliana had uploaded two videos to her account on a social media smiling and hugging two people that, by their faces, Valentina already knew that was Paloma and Amber. She smiled as she repeated the videos again and saw that they had been posted a few minutes ago, so Juliana was definitely still at the party.

But, determined to try to see a little more, and letting her curiosity speak louder, Valentina entered the profile of the two women, who luckily weren't protected, and saw more videos of Juliana. Juliana dancing with Paloma, Juliana drinking with other people, Amber dancing almost clinging to Juliana in front of her.

 _"Okay, that's enough."_ Valentina said blocking her phone and placing it back on the table next to her bed, going back to bed and turning on her stomach.

She closed her eyes and squeezed them in an attempt to forget what she had just seen but the image of another woman dancing so close to Juliana didn't leave her mind. _"Get a grip, Valentina. She's just a friend."_ she spoke to herself. _"Okay, I give up."_ she got up from the bed, grabbed her blanket and headed towards the living room, turning on the TV and watching whatever was going on, just to pass the time and maybe let sleep win.

-

"Shit," Valentina grumbled when she woke up and tried to move her body, which was all sore due to the bad position she had slept the night before. "I thought you were more comfortable," she said looking at the couch and stretching her arms over her head, letting out a pleasant moan with a lazy smile. "Maybe you're just as comfortable as I think you are because I'm always sleeping over Juls here."

Juliana. Valentina remembered that she went to sleep without talking to her and looked to the side where her phone was, reaching for it and waiting for her to have a message from Juliana. She had.

_"Hi babe. I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you earlier, I arrived too late from the party. I hope you slept well. I love you."_

Valentina read and reread the message more times than she remembered. The fact that Juliana remembered her when she returned from the party almost four in the morning was not lost on her, and she found herself smiling like a fool looking at her phone screen.

_"Alright, love. I hope you had a great time at the party."_

She replied and remembered the images of her dancing with the woman in her mind. But determined not to get too deep in it, she shook her head and went to get ready to deal with the second tortuous Sunday without her girlfriend there with her.

\--

"WAKE UP BITCH!" Juliana groaned in irritation as she answered the call and heard her friends shouting over the other end of the phone.

"What's the fucking need for waking me up like this on a Monday?"

"It's almost midday Juliana, you should've been awake for a long time." Juliana heard Carol speak. "We have just seen your two very interesting stories and we want to know everything about this party."

"Yes! Like who was the blonde who was dancing almost on top of you!" Mada said speaking as loudly as Carol. Or it was Juliana's ear that was hypersensitive.

"Okay, first, stop screaming, I literally just woke up and it's still 10am. Second, there was no one climbing on top of me and third," she stopped for five seconds trying to remember what she was going to say, "ok, I don’t remember which was the third but I was sure it was relevant. Can I call you in twenty minutes? I need to take a shower and we can talk while I have breakfast."

"In twenty minutes we will be calling you back. You will not get away with the details of this party, Valdés."

"I will apologize in advance because it will not be the comments you want to hear. I will talk to you in a few minutes, bye."

\--

"What do you mean the two were interested in you?" Carol asked Juliana.

Juliana was sitting in the hotel restaurant having breakfast after trying to call Valentina and not being answered successfully.

"It is very unfair that anywhere you go you have people interested in you." Mada complained, making Juliana laugh and roll her eyes. "Please tell us your secret."

"Being in a relationship, apparently." Juliana took a sip of her coffee. "When I was single I didn't have all these people hitting on me."

"What about when you were single, Juliana? When you were a teenager? Newly escaped from the United States?" Mada asked ironically. "You can't compare your old beauty with today's, Juls."

"What do you mean? I haven't even changed that much." Juliana statedt. "And Valentina liked me then.."

"Valentina would like you in any way, Juliana. Valentina is no measure of comparison for anyone when it comes to you." Mada said. "Speaking of the princess, how is it working for you to be apart for so long? I swear I don't remember a day that you didn't spend time together. And I know you almost as long as you've been dating."

"We are doing well, I think. I miss her all the time but I have so much work to do around here that I only realize how much I miss her when I come back to the hotel at night." Juliana said finishing chewing. "I'm just worried about her, tho. I don't know how she's doing there." She added. "It's not like she has many friends, you know.." Juliana looked at her friends and saw them nod. "But at least you guys are going out together, that comforts me a little."

"Yes, we will. I was thinking of calling her later today and making an appointment to go somewhere. Outside her apartment, knowing her she must be there every day all day."

Juliana frowned. "I thought you guys had already agreed on something?" Juliana said, remembering that Valentina had said that they would already go out together.

"I haven't spoken to Val since before you left, Juls." Carol revealed. "But I will do that later today, don't worry. We will get her out of the house."

"Okay," Juliana nodded thoughtfully. Had she got it wrong and Valentina had said that she would still get in touch with the girls? "Gracias," She smiled at Carol and Mada. "Now tell me. How are things there?"

"No, no, miss. You still haven't told us what it's like to share a room with Jessica, The Terrible." Juliana laughed at the nickname Mada had given Jessica. "I swear Juls, this woman has a crush on you, that's why she tries to make your life hell."

"Oh, God forbid!" Juliana laughed and finished drinking her coffee while talking to the girls.

\--

"Mira Dani! It's the party girl!" Juliana beamed at her phone screen as she realizes that Dani was the only one appearing in her view.

"Hola preciosa! How are you, my love? I'm missing you!" Juliana said waving at the computer and seeing Dani smile at her. Soon after she sees Valentina carrying the girl and placing her on her lap, the two now centered on the video. "Hello my second precious! Is everything okay out there?"

"Second?" Valentina asked raising an eyebrow and smiling at Juliana.

"Just for today, love, I miss Dani and I talk to you everyday." Juliana smiled at the screen, matching the smile Valentina wore on her face. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Valentina replied shortly. "I decided to come and see Mateo today and spend the day with Dani. How about you? How are you?"

"Tired," Juliana blew out a breath. "Yesterday's party was really good but it might not have been the best choice after a busy week. I didn't know it was going to be so busy and crowded, Val. I will rest the rest of the day today."

"I imagine, love. And how's the internship?" Valentina asked while holding a toy in front of Dani as they played together.

"So good in every way possible, even though I'm so worn out. I didn't think I would work so hard," Juliana laughed lightly. "But I'm not complaining. This is an incredible experience."

"I can imagine." Valentina smiled at her come back while Dani left her lap to do something else that could not be seen by the camera. "Have you managed to visit New York yet?" She asked as she got up to sit on the sofa.

"Honestly not," Juliana said. "Besides the restaurants nearby and the walk to the magazine building, no, nothing more. I'm planning on next weekend, tho, we won't be working."

"Juls, speaking about next weekend," Valentina started to say. "Would it be okay for me to visit you?"

"Why should it be a problem, Val?" Juliana asked confused.

"I don't know, I don't know if you have made plans with other people already and I wouldn't want to disturb you."

"Val, even if I had made plans, it's obvious that you would be able to come with me. You don't need to question yourself like that."

"Great." Valentina smiled at Juliana. "I will buy my tickets then." Valentina stopped talking and looked at Juliana. "I know I already transmitted it through a thousand ways but I really can't wait to see you and touch you and kiss you."

Juliana sighed deeply when she heard Valentina say that. She felt everything in the same intensity. "Me too, Val. Me too."

"Hey hey, if it isn't my roommate's girlfriend!" Jessica said entering the room and interrupting Juliana's conversation out of nowhere. "Are you telling her about you discoverings at the party yesterday, Juls?" She said arriving in front of the camera so that Valentina could see her. "Valentina, you are probably the luckiest woman in Mexico! Not just because you are a millionaire, but also because you have a girlfriend that everyone wants to take to bed. Men and women! I would be jealous if I were you."

"Jessica, shut up!" Juliana turned abruptly to Jessica and looked at her.

"What, Juls? You should feel lucky. And you are very generous too, letting them dance so close to you, since you can't take them to bed. And if you do, please rent a room! I have a very light sleep." Jessica kept talking but this time going to her bed. "I mean, letting Amber dance so close to you, after all Victor is a man and you're a lesbian, right? It makes more sense to dance clinging to her." She stopped and looked at Juliana. "I'm going to take a shower now. It was a pleasure to see you, Val!" Jessica said and just as quickly as she entered she left. Leaving Juliana not knowing how to resolve the situation.

"Val," She turned to the computer and saw how clearly Valentina was uncomfortable by what she had heard. "Val, don't listen to Jessica, please, you know she only did this to get on your nerves." Juliana said almost pleading.

"Is it true what she said?" Valentina asked looking at Juliana.

"What's true, Val?"

"That Amber is interested in you?"

"Val, please-"

"Answer me, Juls!" Valentina cut her off.

"Yes, it's true, she told me yesterday but I don't want anything-"

"And you still danced like that with her? Knowing that she likes you?" Valentina asked, now clearly annoyed.

"In what way, Val?" Juliana asked. "I was just dancing with her, there was no specific way I was dancing with her."

"Of course there wasn't," Valentina laughed dryly. "You know what? I'm going to have lunch now. We'll talk later, okay? Bye."

"Val-" Juliana tried to talk to Valentina but the call ended before she could do anything.

Juliana closed her computer screen with a thud and laid down on the bed, putting her arms over her head, frustrated. She doesn't know how long she stayed in that position, but as soon as she heard the bathroom door open she jumped out of bed and went towards Jessica.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She bursted. "What did I do for you to treat me like that? And believe me, I swear I don't care. I swear. When it doesn't involve _my_ relationship and my girlfriend who has absolutely nothing to do do with your baseless hatred for me."

"How do you know it's baseless?" Jessica asked sharply back.

"Jessica, we don’t talk, we don’t go out together and we've been working in the same environment for over six months and I don’t remember a single time, except at the beginning when you made it very clear that you didn’t want anything from me, that we went to the same places that we're not obliged to due work. So yes, it is without foundation."

"Juliana, you don't know me, if I don't like you, I have my reasons," Jessica said and tried to get out of the way of Juliana, who didn't let her and prevented her from leaving again. "Get out of my sight Juliana."

"Let's make a deal, okay? That deal I had already mentioned we should make. Outside, we act professionally. We are co-workers, we respect each other. Inside, I owe you absolutely nothing and neither you own me. I don't need to address myself. If I'm asked out I won't be unwilling to ask you to come you out of politeness, I don’t give a damn if you’re going to eat or not, and you can do the same thing for me, I really do, deep in my heart, don't care." Juliana was saying everything without breathing and with anger growing with every word that came out of her mouth. "Now I swear to God, Jessica, if you meddle in my relationship once again I swear that I will not treat you with that much respect. And I promise you that the glass is already overflowing." Juliana invaded Jessica's space once more, their noses almost touching. "Don't put your little ass dirty finger in my relationship. I mean it." She finished saying and went to her bed, got her purse and a coat and left the room slamming the door.

\--

"Why you looking like that?" Guille asked from the couch at Mateo's house, sitting opposite Valentina.

After talking to Juliana she received Guille's call asking her what she was going to do that day and if she didn't want to have dinner with him. Obviously she accepted the request but instead of going out, she gave the idea of him going with Renata to Mateo's house, so she would have more time with her niece and automatically see her brother and sister-in-law.

"It's nothing, Guille." She straightened up on the sofa. "I'm just tired." Valentina looked at her brother and smiled at him, but he didn't buy that half smile.

"Missing Juliana?" He asked sitting closer to her.

"When am I not?" Valentina replied, really smiling now. But that moment passed quickly, because she instantly remembered the last conversation she had with her girlfriend. And the video.

"Okay, something is definitely up." Guille took Valentina's hands in hers. "Vale, what happened?"

Valentina looked at Guille and blew out a light breath. "Nothing, Guille, really. It's just me being stupid, nothing for you to worry about."

"But of course I do, Vale." He looked at her fondly. "You used to open up to me before."

Valentina smiled and rolled her eyes when she realized the blackmail her brother was doing. "I'm just upset about something I heard today, but I'll get over it soon enough."

"Does it involve Juliana?"

"Yes."

"She knows that?"

"Yes."

"Have you guys talked about it yet?"

"No." Valentina replied and looked at him, who had his eyebrows raised as if that was the answer to everything. Talk.

"So..?"

"I will, Guille. Talk to her. As soon as I get home, I don't want to talk to her here." Valentina picked the control up and changed channels, trying to change the focus of the conversation.

"Why did you argue?" Guille asked extending the conversation.

"We didn't argue, Guille." Valentina rolled her eyes. "We had a disagreement and that's it. Can I watch TV in peace now?" She asked looking at him.

"What was the reason for the disagreement?"

"Jesus Christ, you are impossible today." Valentina complained. "She went to a party yesterday and was dancing with a woman who likes her. Dancing no, she let the woman practically rub herself against her. And the worst thing is that she doesn't even realize that she does these things!"

"Do what things?" Guille asked confused.

"What do you mean what things?" Valentina was annoyed. How could Guille not understand that? "She was dancing with a woman rubbing herself on her!"

"Okay, what do you mean rubbing herself? Was Juliana rubbing herself? Or was it the woman? Was Juliana enjoying it?"

"Guille, I don't understand what you're getting at asking those questions. Am I lying then? Is there any difference?" Valentina asked exasperated.

"Let me see the video?" Guille held out his hand, waiting for her to give herphone.

"What?" Valentina snorted. "You don't believe me?"

"Oh no, I fully trust you, Val. I just don't trust your jealousy and your ability to increase three times bigger a few times." Guille said smiling at her, which made her even more angry. "And I also trust Juliana and the love she feels for you. And how it would be so stupid of her to post any type of video with another woman rubbing her, as you say, and putting it on the internet."

"She wasn't the one who uploaded the video." Valentina said.

"Okay. I want to see it anyway." He held out his hand again. "Come on, where is it?" Valentina rolled her eyes again and unlocked her cell phone to search for the video. "And stop rolling your eyes, there'll be a day when they won't go back to normal."

Valentina looked at him, lifting the middle finger and then passed the phone so he could see the video.

"Is that it?" He asked looking at the screen.

"Yes."

"Val, you said that the woman was rubbing herself on Juliana, what I see here is she dancing behind her. Yes they were close, but there is no one rubbing anyone." He said, returning the phone to Valentina who looked at the video once again.

"I miss her." She pouted at the phone, still watching the video of Juliana dancing. "I can't sleep well."

"Oh, Val," Guille moved closer to Valentina, taking her in his arms and hugging her.

"I don't know why I'm like this and it's pathetic Guille, it's ridiculous, it seems like I'll never see her again and I spend the whole day waiting for her messages and waiting for the evening so we can make video calls and this whole situation is horrible. " She wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek. "I mean, she's coming back in almost a month, isn't she? And she'll continue to love me the same, won't she? I swear I don't know how I'll survive without Juliana with me Guille, and if she finds someone more interesting than me? What if she realizes that living in NY is better for her career? What do I do?"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, hermanita," Guille stroked Valentina's back. "Juliana will return to love you and I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her, Val. Don't worry about that."

"You can't be sure of that, Guille," she said, still crying.

"Yes, I can. I know Juliana, I know the love you feel for each other, I'm sure of it." He stepped away from Valetnina and held his face in his hands. "You look tired. Did you sleep at all tonight?"

"Yes, on the sofa."

"Vale," Guille laughed and hugged her again. "You look like you're in the process of getting divorced!"

"Don't say that!" She slapped his arm. "We haven't even gotten married yet and you're already thinking about our divorce?"

"No, no, I'm sorry," He hugged her again, trying to contain his laughter. "You are not getting enough sleep because you're so used to sleeping with Juliana every day. Or at least, having someone always at home." He stroked her hair. "Why don't you come spend a few days with me and Re? Hmm?"

Valentina shook her head. "No, Guille. I need to get used to it."

"And do less drama as well." Guille said jokingly.

"Yes, that too." Valentina smiled.

"Okay, so we will do that, I will drop you off at home now and you will talk to Juliana and make it up. I'm sure she is as bad as you are. Is that ok?" Valentina nodded. "Okay, I'll call Renata and Mateo to say goodbye, pack your things."

"I'm not a child, Guille." Valentina said smiling, getting up from the sofa.

"Oh no? It sure seemed like you were two minutes ago with all that nonsense crying," Guille finished saying and dodged a pillow that Valentina had thrown at him. "A big kid with a bad aim!" Guille laughed.

-

Juliana was lying on her bed looking at photos of Valentina's mother and making some sketches of her. Valentina's birthday was coming up and her gift wasn't even close to being done.

Spending so much time looking at her pictures, she realized how much Valentina looked like her when she was younger, and she wondered if Valentina would grow older and the resemblance would remain the same, and she hoped she could be there to prove it.

"You've been looking at these pictures for hours and it's a little weird." Jessica said entering the room after leaving the bathroom. "Does your girlfriend know you are obsessed with her?"

"It's none of your business." Juliana replied without even looking up.

"What are you doing?" Jessica approached Juliana's bed and saw all the drawings scattered on the bed. "Are you drawing her dead mother?" she asked taking a drawing, which was quickly taken from her hand by Juliana. "This is weird. Even for you." She sat back on the bed and looked at Juliana.

Juliana took a deep breath and looked at Jessica with a fake smile on her face. "I don't know why I'm going to explain this to you since it's clearly none of your business. But for you to stop pissing me off, Vale's birthday is coming up and I'm going to draw a portrait of her and her mother, as if her mother was alive and right beside her. Happy?"

"This is going to take so much time." Jessica said, settling on the bed and looking at Juliana.

"I know. I don't care. Valentina will love it and that's what matters. Now if you will excuse me I need to-" Juliana stopped speaking when she saw the call she was receiving on her phone. "Excuse me," She took out her phone and went out into the hotel corridor. "Val, hi!"

"Hola amor," Valentina sounded hesitant.

"Are you okay?" Juliana asked worriedly, sitting in the hotel corridor, complaining silently when she felt the cold floor.

"Yes I am." Valentina replied. "Actually, no, not one hundred percent, but that's why I called you-"

"Val, I'm sorry about yesterday's party and the video, I promise you that I didn't do anything, nothing happened, I didn't even have-"

"Hey, Juls," Valentina interrupted. "Relax, okay? I'm the one who needs to apologize to you. There was nothing wrong with that video. I think that... I don't know. I'm an idiot."

"You are not an idiot, babe." Juliana said and Valentina closed her eyes as she heard that. "Just too jealous sometimes. Seeing things that are not real. And doubting my love for you too."

"I don't doubt your love, Juls! Never," Valentina said quickly, trying to get around the situation.

"I know. But I also know that you're very afraid of.. I don't know what, Val." She sighed. "I just need you to know that I would never, ever trade you for anyone, Val. I love you too much, too much. Please remember that."

Valentina heard everything quietly, with a knot in her throat. "Please, forgive me, Juls. I won't do that again, okay?"

"And I will not be dancing with people who like me." Juliana added.

"No, Juls, I'm not forbidding you, you can do whatever you want. I.. I don't know. I think the longing that I feel for you is blinding me and making me see things that are not real. Will you forgive me?"

Juliana smiled and leaned her head against the wall. "I have nothing to forgive you for, Val." They were silent for a few seconds, just listening to each other's breathing. "I miss you so much." Juliana spoke in a whisper. "I can't wait to see you here on Saturday."

"I'll be there Friday night," Valentina sighed back and Juliana felt her heart racing when she heard that. "The more days I can sleep with you the better for me."

"For us. I love you. So much." Juliana sighed. "Hey, isn't now really late for you?" Juliana remembered the time and looked at ther phone screen. "Val it's almost 1:30 in the morning."

"I know, I can't sleep."

"You're not sleepy?" Juliana asked fondly.

"I kinda am, but I can't sleep. I think you made me a very spoiled woman. I miss feeling you hugging me."

Juliana smiled at that. "What if I told you about my week? In a big summary? Will it help you sleep?" Juliana asked and Valentina said yes, agreeing. "Okay, I'll start by telling you how I slipped on the sidewalk the other day and fell flat on the floor. My butt still hurts today."

"Wish I could help you with that. To make your butt feel better." Juliana heard Valentina whisper and was sure she was laying down with her eyes closed and her phone stuck between her pillow and her ear. "I could do a massage and-"

"That's just not the point, babe," Juliana said laughing lightly and continued the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	31. earthworms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god you guys i got so excited and was so frustrated that I had that fucking writer's block for over a month that i literally forgot to congratulate us for reaching 30 chapters??? can you believe in that?? 30 chapter and more than 150k worth of words! I literally wrote a book!
> 
> I wanna thank you all for being so constant in reading it anytime i update it and for the few of you that leave comments- please know that i appreciate each one of you and your comments. Your comments always brighten my day and give me more will to write more and develop this story thart i'm absolutely in love with.
> 
> This fic started out as a One Shot. Then it became way more, and it's honestly one of my favorite things to do. 
> 
> I still don't know when i'm ending this, i have so much i still want to write lol hope you'll be there with me at the end. And that by then we'll finally have our movie, or at least they'd have started the shootings.
> 
> and thanks again for keeping up with my english, yes i know its good thank you very much i studied my ass off for years for that but i know i have a lot of little mistakes but honestly im too tired to fix them all so there's that.
> 
> and thanks to everyone who've helped me writing privacies when im stuck with some idea, really struggling, and i run to some of you so we can brainstorm together. you know who you are and i love yall
> 
> Anyway enough of this talk, i'm sorry about this chapter bc i made Val suffer a little but it's all for the greater good.
> 
> And in other notes i literally forgot to talk about desenfrenadas????? have you all watched it?? barbara please if you're reading this know you are everything and please be the other mom of my dogs
> 
> \--
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> have you read the second chapter of One of These Nights?? No?? Go read it!!!!!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037655/chapters/54269884#workskin
> 
> please leave your thoughts and feed my thirsty bi ass

"Okay, this can't be so difficult," Valentina said as she tied her hair in a high bun and tied the apron on her back and started to separate the ingredients that would be necessary for her to make dinner. It was Tuesday night and she was tired of asking for delivery food, so nothing better than following a recipe to the letter. There was no way to go wrong, everything was noted down with details, all the ingredients properly quantized. There was no way to go wrong and Valentina was confident in that.

Until the meat sauce was too salty. Her rice, pasty. Pasta was not soft and loose enough and was sticking together. The white sauce was very liquid.

Everything went wrong.

Valentina grunted and left the kitchen taking off her apron, throwing it on the chair and sinking on the sofa, resting her back on its support and putting her arms over her eyes. Sighing and counting to 10, she tried to calm down and not chew too much the fact that she was unable to make any lasagna that was worth it. The classes she took before moving in with Juliana looked like they had gone down the drain, which made no sense. It was true, she didn't cook much after she moved in, but that was because Juliana wanted to cook, and she only had chances to cook something when she got home before her girlfriend, or on a weekend that they wanted to eat something different.

Valentina sighed. She missed Juliana. It had only been 10 days since she had traveled but the lack she felt of her made it seem that they hadn't been in contact for months and months.

So, fighting her own promise to wait for Juliana to send a message to her first, after all Juliana was more busy than she and she never had the right times for breaks, Valentina decided to try her luck and talk to Juliana, they hadn't spoken the whole day and it was the first time this had happened. But it was all right, Valentina knew how busy her girlfriend was and hardly ever stopped while at work, having just the nights for their daily video calls.

 _"Amorcito"_ was the only thing Valentina wrote in her and Juliana's chat. She didn't expect an instant response, just as she didn't expect that just a small outgoing symbol turned blue, which meant that the message had just left her phone, but hadn't yet reached hers.

"Ugh." Valentina snorted and threw herself on the couch with her phone in hands, wondering whether or not to call her. She could be busy. But they had spent the whole day without speaking. But she wouldn't be upset if Valentina called saying she was worried, would she? Because she was worried. Okay, she was more in the mood to talk to her just because, than she was worried. But should she be worried? What if something had happened to Juliana and that is why she hasn't been in contact all day? "Fuck it," Valentina exhaled and called Juliana with the expectation that she wouldn't take long to answer, an expectation that died as soon as the call dropped, without even getting in line. "Okay, now I'm worried."

"Valentina got up from the couch and walked around the room thinking about what to do next. Should she call someone who is with her? Could she call Helena? She could get her number easily, after all Rafaela is a friend of hers and the college's owner as well. That’s what she was going to do.

She unlocked her phone again and went to find her brother's godmother's contact, and as she was about to click the call button she gave up. She couldn't do that, Juliana was going to be so angry with her. Saying that she has to be more patient. That if something serious had happened she would already know, after all she would be the first one to be informed, right? She hoped so.

She continued walking around the house waiting for an idea of what to do. How was she going to get in touch with her girlfriend? She could get the number of the other girls who are with Juliana. She could get their number on Instagram. No, this was going to be very weird. And again, if something had happened she would have known. Ah! Instagram! Valentina remembered and went straight to Juliana's profile and saw that her last update was the day before, before they fell asleep. Valentina had already seen the photo she had posted from the view of her room.

She didn't know how long she had been walking around the room trying to think how she would be able to talk to Juliana until she felt her phone vibrate in her hand and answered it without even looking at who it was.

"Juls?"

"Pennn, wrong woman." She heard Mada make the noise of someone who missed a question and her laugh shortly thereafter. "Did you change my name to Juls or did you not save my number and Juliana changed her number and didn't tell anyone and now you're expecting a call from her without knowing her new contact?" Mada asked and it took Valentina five seconds to understand everything she had said.

"No, Madalena, Juls hasn't changed her number. I hope." Valentina raised her eyebrows. This would explain why she is not answering. But why would she change her number and not tell her girlfriend? "I just answered too quickly and didn't see who was calling. But how are you?"

"I'm fine, little Carvajal princess," Valentina rolled her eyes when she heard the nickname Mada used to call her. "I'm calling you to let you know that we're going to your place on Thursday night for dinner. Me, you and Carol."

"Ahm, Mada, it won't work. I'm leaving on Friday to travel to New York."

"And? Tomorrow is still Wednesday." Mada stated the fact.

"I know, but I will be traveling on Friday morning and will need to sleep on Thursday early."

"Are you trying to avoid us, Valentina Carvajal?" Mada asked and Valentina could have sworn to see her raising an eyebrow. "Now that Juliana has finally left you for a few weeks, will you ignore the middle class?"

"No, Mada," Valentina laughed lightly. "Really, I want to be rested for the trip. You can come when I get back, can't you?"

"How about tomorrow?" Mada insisted.

"Tomorrow I will go out with two friends. To dine out."

"Oh." Mada said. "Who are they?"

Valentia chuckled. "Joana and Patrícia. You don't know them."

"Oh! The woman who ran over Juls and you were jealous of?"

"The only one," Valentina laughed again. "I matured and went through this phase of not liking her because she could possibly like Juls. Not everyone who approaches my girlfriend wants to flirt with her, you know." She said. "And Joana is straight and has been dating for three years too, but that is beside the point."

"Ah, I've seen how your maturity works," Mada laughed on the other end of the line. "It's okay, sweetie, we'll see you when you get back then. When will it be?"

"Monday, but then we can go out on Tuesday, how about that?"

"Perfect. And, Val. How are you doing? How are you dealing with this distance?"

Valentina looked at the mess in her kitchen and apartment. Shoes in the room, clothes on the chairs. Juliana really was her balance. "It's okay, Mada, I'm doing fine" she lied. "Obviously I miss her every day, but I used to miss her when we spent an entire day without seeing eachother, so," She giggled. "I just can't wait to see her."

"Understandment of the year, Valentina," Mada laughed and Valentina smiled too. "See you next week, take care, ok? "

Valentina nodded while answering. "I will. Take care too, bye."

\--

"Babe," Valentina whined. "It's cold in bed without you."

"There's an extra blanket in the closet. And it's summer." Juliana said without looking up.

"You're cruel.''

Laughing, Juliana latched onto Valentina's arms. "I'm also working."

"Can't you take a break?"

"If I take any more breaks I'll never finish, Val."

"This break is different. This break has me," Valentina said whispering as she bent down to kiss Juliana sweetly on her lips.

Before Juliana could protest, Valentina plopped into her lao. She was wearing her UNAM sweatshirt despite the warm summer night. Juliana's arms snaked around her of her own accord. She really should finish these sketches tonight, but Valentina's sweet grapefuit shampoo proved to be more enticing. She buried her nose in her girlfriend's hair and kissed the placed, placing kisses all over the until she reached Valentina's pulsing point, making her squirm a little. 

"I think I know something that will cheer you up a little bit," Valentina said pressing her body more firmly against Juliana, their boobs touching through the fabric of their clothes.

"Oh, yeah?" Juliana murmured. "I can think of a few things too."

"Hm, that's funny, I thought you said you had to finish something before? Like two minutes ago?"

"I didn't say what I had to finish first," Juliana said, her gaze locked with Valentina's, their breathing starting to rag up a little. 

"Oh, really?" Valentina tried to say with her regular voice, but it broke when she felt Juliana's warm hand touching her under her blouse and going up to her boobs. "What is it? Tell me."

"I'd rather show you what," Juliana said and kissed Valentina.

"Shit," Valentina said as she got startled feeling her phone vibrating over her stomach. She placed her hand with the mobile covering her eye and the other over her chest, feeling her heart racing.

Obviously it had been a dream and that Juliana wasn't there with her. Obvious.

"Hola?" She took the call without seeing who it was again.

"Hola, amor!"

Valentina suddenly opened her eyes and sat on the sofa when she recognized that voice. "Juls! Oh, it's good to hear your voice."

"Aw, babe, I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner. My phone ran out of battery last night and my charger broke out of nowhere and basically my whole day was busy busy. I just got back to my room after solving some problems all day today,"

Valentina could feel how tired Juliana was just by just listening her voice over the phone. "Aw. What happened?"

"Some problems at work that I'm not entirely to blame for. At least not alone." Juliana added. "But I don't want to talk about it right now. Enough og work. Tomorrow we'll come back to this topic. I want to know about you, how was your day? Did you go to work today?"

More relaxed when hearing Juliana's voice and knowing that she was fine, Valentina went back to lie on the sofa and support the phone with the other hand. "I didn't go to work today, I did home office." Valentina straightened up. "Shall we make a video call? I miss your face."

"Okay," Juliana chuckled. "I'll call you right now."

Valentina smiled as she took the phone out of her ear and sat down again, fixing her hair and waiting for Juliana's call, which she didn't take more than ten seconds to receive it.

"Hola again," Juliana said smiling and Valentina felt her chest close there again, realizing how much she missed seeing that smile in person. "You ok?" Juliana asked when Valentina didn't answer anything.

"Yea, yea. I miss you, that's all" Valentina smiled weakly. "It's good to see your face."

Juliana smiled at that. "I miss you too, babe." Juliana laid on her bed in the hotel room. "I miss it even more when I arrive from the internship and come to the room. My head is more empty and you take it completely."

"Oh how romantic," Valentina laughed putting her tongue between her teeth and biting it lightly. "I miss you all day."

"Even at work?"

"I don't need to do as many things as you do, Juls, and I'm still getting the hang of working there." Valentina said. "For now Mateo is introducing me to the sections of the magazine and the people who work there. He wants me to choose where I want to work, where I will feel best."

"Oh," Juliana said. "I thought you were going to be... I don't know, head of some department."

"No, Mateo doesn't want to give me so much responsibility and neither do I want it. I'll be happy being a columnist or something."

Juliana smiled at that. "I'm happy to hear that, Val. You might as well start out little and then get the bigger jobs."

"This is what normal people do, isn't it?

"Oh, sop you're not normal, now?" Juliana asked in amusement.

"You know what I meant," Valentina showed her tongue to Juliana, jokingly. "The company is mine after all. I could work as a department head wherever I wanted."

"Uff," Juliana put a hand up, pretending to be surrendering. "I'm sorry. I forgot how rich and wealthy you are," Juliana said and Valentina laughed.

"Stop being silly," Valentina said smiling, looking at Juliana, who was smiling back at her.

"I already bought my ticket," Valentina said to Juliana.

"Oh yes? For Friday?"

"Uhum," Valentina nodded. "I must be arriving in the afternoon. Can I have your room number?"

"Val! Where are you going to sleep?" Juliana asked out of nowhere, remembering the small factor that it was: she shared a room.

"I rented a room for us, Juls." Valentina smiled. "I thought you might want some privacy?"

"Oh." It was the only thing Juliana said.

"You didn't like it?" Valentina asked uncertainly.

"Of course I did, Vale. I just hadn't really thought about it." Juliana smiled, trying to assure her. "It will be great to spend those days alone. I can't wait for you to be here with me."

"Me too, Juls." Valentina smiled sadly at the screen of her phone.

\--

"A toast to bachelorhood." Patricia said raising her glass. "Mine, at least." She winked at the two women who were at the table with her.

"A toast to long-lasting and healthy relationships," Joana said and the three toasted. "Cheers!" The three said at the same time.

"One day I will get there, ladies. Until I get there, I will meet some shitty people along the way." Patricia shrugged and Valentina laughed. "What, did you and Juliana never have bad relationships before you were together?" She asked the chestnut. "Ah, I remember that Juliana said that you are her first girlfriend, so she doesn't count. What about you?"

"Oh, I've run out of my share of abusive relationships for about three lives," Valentina took a sip of her drink.

"Seriously?" Joana asked her.

"Uhum," Valentina nodded. "Before Juls came along, I was in a very bad, very abusive relationship. I knew it was bad, but I didn't know it was abusive. I was comfortable with that and that was it."

"And who made you realize it was?" Patricia asked. "Juliana?"

Valentina smiled. "Yes." She answered. "Juliana made me realize many things from the minute I met her."

"Aw, you must miss her a lot, yes?" Joana asked.

"You have no idea," Valentina sighed. "We haven't spent so much time apart since.. since we basically started dating."

"When was that, two years ago?" Patricia asked.

"Almost three."

"Wow. You are either very lucky or have run out of good luck just finding each other." Patricia said, smiling. "Don't you miss your life before her?"

"Do you mean my life with my abusive ex and me drinking non-stop?" Valentina asked raising her eyebrows.

"No, I mean, one day or another you would've noticed the hole that you were when you were with him and you would end things." Patricia was simple. "And then you were going to live your free life, meeting other people, traveling. You have money, don't you?"

"My dad has money." Valentina replied. "Had. My father had money." She corrected herself. It had been over two years since Valentina and Juliana's father had their souls exchanged, but knowing that her father was alive, it was always difficult to remember that people still thought he was dead.

"Semantics," Patricia said. "The money is still yours after all."

Valentina shrugged, playing with her glass. "I would exchange all the money I have if I knew I was going to live what I live with Juliana. Without even blinking twice." She answered plain.

"I already said that to your girlfriend and I will say that to you too, you two have the kind of relationship that I aspire to have with my boyfriend, even nowadays. And look, we have a very good relationship." Joana said, winking an amused eye at Valentina.

"Ah but I doubt that you guys are so perfect. What, you're telling us you two don't ever fight? Is there nothing about Juliana that bother you tremendously, that you have to breathe and count to ten to regain your balance?" Patricia put both elbows on the table and leaned on her hands, looking straight at Valentina.

"Obviously we have fights. No, not fights, arguments." Valentina started. "But they are for silly, everyday things, discussions that don't last half an hour."

"And was it always like this? All this lull?" Patricia asked again. Valentina didn't understand why she continued with this conversation that was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"God, no," Valentina smiled and lowered her head, denying. "At first it was a little bit complicated. We just met because of.. problems with our families, who ended up accidentally connecting. We like to think that it was literally fate that put us together." She smiled looking at the two women.

"Pff. You two are very cute together, believing in destiny and being together forever and-"

"What do you mean by that?" Valentina asked, interrupting her.

"Valentina, don't get me wrong, but you two are still very young. Juliana isn't even 22 and you are what, 25? She told me you were three years older. You are in your best years, you are still getting to know each other, there's a whole world ahead of you two."

"And?"

"Patricia.." Joana tried to minimize the situation.

"And," Patricia continued, "And that you two are in this relationship that, yes, is beautiful and does both of you good. But you won't be together for the rest of your life. And I don't even think it's healthy, you know? You become dependent on each other. This is not good in any kind of relationship. Especially those that involve feelings in the middle." "I am not dependent of Juliana." Valentina said bitterly. "My love," Patricia chuckled lightly. "I don't think you realized how much you are yet. Did you realize how many times you mentioned Juliana since we arrived? How much can't cook to save your life even though you had classes for it? Or how much sleep you have? How much do you miss her? That's emotional dependence. And it doesn't tend to last. Always one side gets tired."

Valentina swallowed and faced her. "And you, what is it?" She asked. "You know how to read the future, now? You know what will happen to people? You know for sure that one of us will eventually get tired of the other?"

"No, but I am over 30 and it was what I most saw in my life. Young couples thinking they will be together forever and always ending years later. Nothing in this life is forever, Valentina, and I am not saying to hurt you. I'm just telling you what I always witnessed."

"And are you sure this is what will happen to my relationship?" Valentina asked, now irritated. "What is it you work, again? Relationship Therapist??"

"No, I didn't say this is what is going to happen, I just told you that normally, most of the time, it is what happens in these situations. And it's okay, Valentina," She said, reaching for Valentina's hand but she took it off on time. "There is not a problem if you don't end up together forever. What matters is all the good things that you lived and-"

"You're talking like we're already done." Valentina said dryly.

"That's not what I meant. You obviously can stay together for a long time, or even forever. It would be the exception of the exception. But the statistics show the opposite."

Valentina laughed sarcastically. "Thank you for your statistics, Patricia. I will make it a point to forget them. My relationship with my girlfriend is the most real thing I have in my life." She finished drinking her drink. "I'm done for the night, Joana, we'll talk later, okay? For you to update me on the case."

"Val, you don't have to go now," Joana said getting up.

"I didn't say that to piss you off, Valentina." Patricia said getting up too.

"Well, guess what, that's exactly what you did." Valentina said putting her coat on. "Next time you want to give your opinion where you haven't been asked to and this opinion is about the relationship of others, try to get to know people first." She took her bag and turned to Joana, who looked sorry. "We'll talk, Jo," she leaned over and kissed her head, only to then leave the bar she was in.

\--

Valentina arrived tired and mentally exhausted from the conversation she had with Joana and Patricia, especially Patricia.

She considered herself a calm person, or at least relatively calm, but if there was one thing she didn’t allow and absolutely hated was people trying stick their fingers on without first even knowing them, it was in her relationship with Juliana, the purest thing she has in her life, the best thing that happened to her. And she had no doubt that they would be together forever. She was convinced of. And she wanted, oh how she wanted for that to happen.

And she was confident and expected Juliana to think and want the same thing. She didn't see her life without Juliana in it and just thinking about the possibility that her girlfriend wouldn't think the same, she feels a chill in her spine.

 _"Okay, stop those ridiculous thoughts, Juliana has already given you a thousand proofs that she wants the same things as you,"_ Valentina whispered under her breath as she undressed and opened her bag to get her phone. No messages from her.

Valentina didn't deny that she was frustrated. At least not for herself. And she only had herself to be able to deny or confirm that. No, she just didn't have herself. She had many friends, and her family. And Juliana.

She opened the conversation with Juliana and sent a message, only to see again the bar that the message had only come out of her phone, but hadn't reached hers. It should be out of battery again.

Valentina got up from the bed and went to Juliana's closet, taking one of her old blouses, which was so old that her scent was already stuck to it. She dressed it, returning to bed and getting between the sheets, phone in hands thinking about what to do with the lack of sleep she had and the lack of messages from her girlfriend. And then she remembered what Patricia had said, the words she had said. Emotional Dependence. Valentina wasn't emotionally dependent on Juliana. They had separate lives, separate friends.

Juliana had her internship, internship colleagues and internship friends. She had her college, her college friends, her best friends. Juliana had her mother. There was Panchito too. And now there was even Joana. Juliana had Helena who liked her as a daughter, as well as Rafaela. Juliana had Valentina.

Valentina had work and family and friends from work... and Juliana. Valentina had Guille and Renata, she had Mateo, Dani and Eva. Valentina had Chivis. Valentina had Lupita too, and Panchito to an extent. Valentina had Danna. Valentina had Juliana.

She unlocked her phone and got into her recent messages. At the top fixed was Juliana. Of course, she was the person she talked to the most. She had her conversation with Guille, Chivis, Mateo, Danna. She had the old work groupchat that she hadn't yet left and commented on sporadically. There were more than 300 unread messages that she wouldn't read. Among the acquaintances she had messages from people she had contacted to complete her project. She had conversations with Mada and Carol. Sergio. It had been a while since she had spoken to Sérgio. Down all, one of the last conversations was her father.

Valentina ran her finger over her father's conversation, the date informing her that the last time she had spoken to him was more than five months ago. She opened the conversation and the last messages were hers, asking how he was, where he was. That she missed him. All unanswered. But she was used to it, her father would get in touch with her when he could. These trips he was making to uninhabitable places had no signal, so she couldn't do anything but wait for him. How she always waited most of her life after her mother died.

Valentina blocked her phone again, breathing relieved, proving with facts that she was not alone, so she couldn't be emotionally dependent on Juliana. Only people who had no one were dependent on others, and Valentina had family and friends. But Juliana was the most important person in her life. Or one of them. It was normal for her to want to spend more time with her and to miss her so much that her chest hurt when she remembered the last time she touched her skin.

It was normal, they had been dating for a long time and had been through things that no one their age should have. Mainly Juliana. It was normal for them to depend on each other. And it was obvious, if Valentina was emotionally dependent on Juliana, Juliana was also depending on her. There was no way this could be just one way, right? Valentina thought so.

Out of nowhere, once again, the silence that now inhabited the house as the main resident was broken with Valentina's phone ringing, informing that Juliana was calling her for a video call and a smile from ear to ear took over Valentina's face. Only her girlfriend had that power over her.

"Babe!" Valentina answered the call with a smile on her face. "Oh, wow, don't you look fancy!" She said after noticing Juliana's features.

"Thanks, Val, I just got back from a fashion event, and boy," Juliana sighed. ''New York is everything I dreamed of and more, Val. You don't understand the power and.. I don't know, the different aurea that fashion has here. I'm mentally working on new sketches and working with different fabrics and colors 24 hours a day. My mind doesn't stop! I'm exhausted." Valentina smiled when she heard that. "Obviously, fashion in Mexico is also incredible, but being here.. surrounded with people so different from me but that at the same time speak the same language, where we can be creative the whole time is.. indescribable. And I am speaking so much English that today I didn’t remember the basics of Spanish!" She laughed. "I am so grateful for this opportunity, Val. So, so grateful." Juliana stopped talking and looked at her. ''What about you? How was your day? What about your dinner?''

Valentina was unable to answer. She looked at Juliana and opened her mouth but nothing came out, no sound. Until she felt her eyes fill with tears and Juliana's expression changed instantly.

"Vale, what happened?" Juliana sat straighter and asked with a tenderness in her voice that Valentina didn't need to hear at that time, and then she broke down in tears. ''Val," Juliana said, didn't knowing what to do. She didn't know what she was doing, what had happened to Valentina to be like that. "Bebe, please, talk to me,"

"I'm sorry," Valentina said finally, laughing through tears as she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "I don't know why I'm crying, I think I had a very tiring day and seeing you talking so well about yours made me.. I don't know. I'm sorry, I'm fine." She tried to apologize.

"No, Val, you are not well, tell me what happened, please," Juliana pleaded. ''I hate seeing you like this. And I'm not around to hug you until whatever is bothering you is gone. Please talk to me. "

"I don't know, Juls," Valentina said taking a deep breath. "I just miss you."

"I know amor, I miss you too. But we'll see each other soon, right?" Juliana tried to assure her. "Was it something at dinner with Joana? You sent me a super happy message before and now you're like this.."

"Patricia was there too." Valentina said.

"Oh," was the only thing Juliana managed to say. "I didn't know she was going."

"Neither did I, Joana asked if it would be okay for her to accompany her, since she already knew me and everything," Valentina sniffed and wiped her nose. "It turned out that it had a lot of problems." She laughed dryly.

"What problems?"

"Well, in short, she said that I am emotionally dependent on you and that we are too young to be so convinced that we will spend the rest of our lives together because it never happens in reality." Valentina said in a single breath.

"What?" Juliana asked and Valentina could see her eyebrows coming together. "Why did she come back with this conversation?" Valentina shrugged. "How did it start, Val? And why didn't you cut this conversation off at the time?"

"I wanted to explain that we are not like that, Juls," Valentina explained. ''I wanted her to understand that we are different."

"But Val, we don't owe her any explanations-"

"I know, Juls. But I wanted to explain." Valentina cut her off. "I just didn't know it was going to be like this later," she laughed. "Pathetic."

"It's not pathetic, Val." Juliana said affectionately.

"What do you think about this?" Valentina asked out of nowhere.

"I think she is totally wrong. I know what I want and you know what you want and we will work together to spend the rest-"

"No, Juls. About my being dependent on you." Valentina interrupted her. "I don't know where she got it from." Valentina added when Juliana didn't say anything. "So? What do you think?" She asked again while Juliana just looked at her.

"I think.. in parts, sometimes and in some situations she,-"

"You agree with her?" Valentina asked hurt.

"Val," Juliana sighed. "It's just that sometimes.. I don't know how to explain it. But I just realized that with this trip, okay? I feel like you're alone."

"Well, I'm not." Valentina said simple.

"Which people have you been talking to while I'm away, Val?" Juliana asked trying to show her point. "And it can't be me."

Valentina grunted when she heard the question. "Really?" She questioned Juliana. "I talked to you, Guille, Mateo, Chivis. Danna too. I talked to Mada and Carol and Joana. Are you satisfied?"

"These are the people you've been talking to since the last few years, Val."

"And? What's wrong with that?" Valentina asked sharply.

"Val," Juliana snorted, clearly frustrated. ''I didn't want to be having this conversation with you in different countries."

"Well, you started now, finish explaining yourself."

"You started this conversation."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Juls, I want you to explain to me how I'm so emotionally dependent on you."

Juliana took a deep breath. "Your friends are my friends. Danna is the only one who differs but still, you don’t go out with her very often. The people you talk to most are from your family. Whenever you go out it’s just me, you don’t go out alone with your friends because you don't have that many." Juliana let go everything at once. Like a bandaid, to hurt at once. "And I'm sorry if I'm being too direct, but I care about you, Val. I worry about you. And i'm sorry it took me so long to realize this. And I feel terrible because I only recognized it when I got here. Don't you see how much this is not healthy?"

Juliana finished saying and looked expectantly at Valentina, who didn't even look at her anymore. "Val," Juliana tried to get her attention and it worked, as Valentina looked at the phone screen, nodding.

"Wow." She said. "Is that how you see me then?" Valentina asked. "A loser who has no life- no, better than that, a loser whose life revolves around her girlfriend. You agree that I am emotionally dependent on you." Valentina stuck her tongue inside her cheek, a clear movement indicating how angry or frustrated she was. Or both.

Okay, she could agree that she didn't have many friends. She spent a good part of her adolescence and the beginning of her life as a young adult with friendships that were at least toxic. She didn't want that anymore in her life. But to say that she had no friends? It was a lie. She had. She just didn't have many, but neither did Juliana.

"You don't have a lot of friends either, but that's only a problem when we're talking about me. Me excited to be able to talk to you once a day is dependence, but when it's with you it's okay. This is emotional attachment, and with you, Juls, what is it? Maturity?" She asked ironically.

"No, Val, it's not maturity, I'm just getting to see it now, babe, before I didn't realize-"

"Stop saying that you haven't realized that before, I got it." Valentina interrupted her. "And what has changed? Um? What made you have this.. clarity of nowhere? Is that because you have new friendships, new ways to look out in your life? The parties and events you go to where you have super head conversations about our relationship or how you have a girlfriend who won't let go of your foot?"

"I did not say that." Juliana stated.

"But it's almost the same."

"No, it isn't. You want to be with me all the time, it's just a consequence of everything you've lived in the last few months before and after you met me, but that doesn't sum you up, Val."

"Wow," Valentina laughed sarcastically. "You in New York are a pool of knowledge, aren't you? What 10 days in a new place can't do to a person, right?"

"Of course not, Val," Juliana closed her eyes in frustration. "I'm just getting a better look from here, it's just another perspective, and that's not a bad love, we can work on it together."

"I don't want to work on anything, Juls, in fact, I actually want to lie down. It's already late, as always, for me and you had a busy day."

"No, please, let's talk about this, okay? I don't want to sleep with you being mad at me."

"We're cool." Valentina said simply. "I asked you something, you answered me, I heard it, I don’t agree and that’s it. Tomorrow we’ll talk better, ok? I’ll take a headache pill and will go to bed. The music at the bar was too loud. I love you, bye."

"Val-" Juliana tried to say but Valentina hung up before she could finish speaking.

"Trouble in paradise?" Juliana heard Jessica speak and rolled her eyes.

"It's not your problem, Jessica." She replied dryly. Then she opened her chat with Valentina and wrote _"I love you too. Don't forget that."_

-

Valentina turned on around the bed again, unable to sleep. She turned to the side and pulled out her phone to see what time it was. 2:08. Looking ahead she saw on her wall a picture of her with her father, the two of them smiling together when she was younger. She smiled as she remembered that day.

Unlocking her phone screen, she went straight to the conversation with her father and wrote _"Papa, do you think I'm emotionally dependent on Juls?"_ , and dropped the phone right away, turning to face the other side of the bed.

1 minute passed. 5 minutes. 25 minutes. No notification back.

She picked up her phone again and unlocked it, writing again in the conversation with her father. _Love can't be dependent when the wanting is mutual, mi amor."_ she wrote, wishing that that was his answer. Or whatever his answer was, she just wanted to get one for real.

She left that conversation and opened Juliana's again, reading her last message. _"I love you too. Don't forget that."_.

She didn't forget. She couldn't stop forgetting. And that seemed to be the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	32. communication really is the key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys  
> i literally gave birth writing this chapter. bárbara is the other mother.  
> why did i start writing such a hard longe ass fic?????
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> have you read the second chapter of One of These Nights?? No?? Go read it!!!!!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037655/chapters/54269884#workskin
> 
> please leave your thoughts and feed my thirsty bi ass
> 
> btw this chapter is HUGE so there're probably tons of typos that i absolutely do not care bc i wrote this 9k chapter in two days and i wanted to post it to you all as soon as possible so i only did one proof reading
> 
> thanks adri and roberta for helping me with my daydreams about this chapter. it really was hard to write this one.

"Juliana, this cut here is completely crooked," Raquel said when she arrived next to Juliana, who was standing up finishing a dress.

"Shit," Juliana said quietly when she approached Raquel and saw that what she said was true. "I'm sorry, Raquel, I'm going to fix this now." She stretched out on the table and picked up a sewing thread cutter to undo what she had sewn.

"It's the third outfit you miss today." Raquel did. "Is everything okay? I know you've been here for a short time but I can already see that your sewing is really good."

She smiled timidly. "Thank you," she turned and looked at Raquel, "I'm having a day.. not as good as usual. But it's no excuse for my lack of attention and I won't do that again."

"Aw, Valentina hasn't answered you yet, Juls?" Juliana heard Jessica ask from across the table and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Valentina?" Raquel looked confused from Jessica to Juliana.

"Ahm, yes," Juliana cleared her throat. She didn't want to be outed like this. Mainly not for an ironic comment made on purpose by Jessica. "My girlfriend." She smiled at Raquel. "We had a little disagreement yesterday and I haven't been able to talk to her yet."

"Oh, you are gay." Raquel said simple. "Or bi, I don't know," she smiled at Juliana. "Well, I hope you'll resolve whatever it is going between you two if it means that you don't deliver less than very good job." She said. "Fix it fast." she continued as she went out to inspect other works.

"Do you have any idea how inconvenient you are?" Juliana whispered with her mouth almost closed to Jessica, who just lifted her head and looked at her indifferently. "You know how bad it is to have to be outed like that for people you don't even know that well for just.. I don't know what you have against me." She looked at Jessica. "But I swear, I'm already _done_ with your games and ironies and whatever bullshit you want to try against me, Jessica." She she left the room, heading towards the kitchen, taking her phone out of her pocket and doing what she had done most of the day, besides doing the sewing stitches wrong: try to talk to Valentina.

She regretted what she had said as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She didn't want to have that kind of conversation when she couldn't look her girlfriend in the eye, she didn't want to hurt her being so far away from each other. This was not something they did, they argued, like any couple. But speaking words that hurt each other was something very rare within their relationship, and certainly, it was worst that the comment came out of her.

And now she didn't know how Valentina was doing, because although she did hate to speak while she was away from her, it is not as if she disagreed with what she had said. Juliana felt that Valentina was alone. And she had been realizing this for a few weeks now and it was something she planned on talking to her girlfriend about. The only thing she didn’t plan on was to talk to her about it when they are both miles apart.

 _"Val, please answer me. I'm sorry for what I told you, but don't ignore me, please, let's talk. I love you."_ Juliana sent yet another message that joined all the another 10 that she had been sending during the day.

\--

"You know," Guille said as he sat down next to Valentina on her couch. "I didn't think I was missing you so much until I got here," He smiled at her, "I just wish you were looking better.. didn't you miss me too?" He joked. "Or is this all about Juliana? I thought that tomorrow you'd be going to the city of lights to see her?" He asked confused.

''Uhum," Valentina cleared her throat. "She's the reason I called you here. I'm trying to be an adult but apparently I can't do it alone." Valentina said that last part with a bitter smile.

"What do you mean, Val? Are you two all right?" Guille asked, approaching his sister, worried.

"Yes," Valentina spoke instantly. "I think so. I don't know." She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling her throat burn again.

It had been an incredibly bad night for her, the kind of nights she couldn't sleep and rolled in bed all the time, crying. The memory of the night made her heart sink, she remembered the nights after her father's supposed death where she felt the same. But still, she felt so stupid, the two situations were so different and she couldn't compare them.

"Val," Guille called again, bringing her back to the conversation.

"Ahm," she smiled weakly. "We're fine, I think. But we had a discussion, over the phone, and.. I don't know. I don't know what to think, I don't know what-"

"Hey, hey, Vale," Guille said approaching and hugging Valentina when he saw her start to breathe fast, her voice breaking. "Breathe hermanita, breathe." He said calming her, stroking her back. "What happened?"

"It will sound silly," Valentina said smiling and wiping away a tear.

"If it was silly, you wouldn't be crying like that, Val," Guille said stroking her hair, looking at her with visible concern in her eyes.

"I cry watching disney movies, Guille," Valentina tried to soothen the mood. It didn't work.

"Valentina."

"In short," Valentina started to say, "I went to dinner yesterday with two friends. Well, with a friend and an acquaintance, and she told me that.. she thinks that Juliana and I are too young to be so.. so involved with each other. She is sure we won't last because we still have a lot to live," Valentina stopped and swallowed, trying to breathe. "She said I was dependent on Juls. Emotionally dependent. And she said that I only talked about her, and that it was unhealthy and I came home from dinner so annoyed and told Juls and she agreed with everything Guille," she said with voice breaking, her throat burning from trying to stop the imminent cry. "She agreed, she basically said that I have no life, that my life is wrapped around hers and," She turned to Guille, her eyes red. "Is this really true? Do I depend on Juliana for everything? I have no more life and everything I do is for her? And is this bad? I mean, I love her, she is my girlfriend and we live together, shouldn't she be, I don't know, the center of my life? Isn't Renata the center of yours? Is it just me who's so stupid?"

"Oh Val," Guille looked at her lost. "I think.. yes, Renata is the center of my world, she is one of the most important people in my life, the woman I love, but-"

"But you are not emotionally dependent on her." Valentina said affirming, wiping her nose.

"No I didn't say that." Guille shook his head. "I just think that.. yes, you've been through a lot in the last few years. You two, it's normal for you to.. I don't know, to hang on each other as a reflection of what you've been through, I don't know, Val, I'm not a therapist. You should go to one, tho."

Valentina grinned at that, "You've been better at advice, Guille," She said laughing, feeling a relief in her belly.

"I'm sorry I'm not a professional, I'm not-"

"It's okay, Guille. I know." She sighed, running her hand through her hair and sitting up straight on the couch. "It's just.. it's scary." She whispered. "You know.. think that. I don't know. That she also thinks that I don't have a life of my own. She said that I don't have friends of my own. That I don't have friends, basically. That I spend all this time that she is in New York just waiting for her to talk to me when she can.. and.. Juliana is my life. She is the person I love the most in the world, she was the person who took me out of the deep end in the worst phase of my life, she saved me, Guille." Valentina started to cry again. "So I don't think it's bad that I'm dependent on her. Just as she is with me, I know she is, she acts the same way. Juls is very closed, she is.. I'm just as dependent on her as she is mine but she don't see that! "

"And did you tell her that?"

"I- no." Valentina said. "I was so angry that I couldn't say anything."

"So what did you talk about? That is if you talked at all." Guille asked looked at her.

"We.. we talked to each other about the dinner. Then she agreed with Patricia, who is the woman who said I am dependent, then I asked her to explain herself, she explained herself and.. I hung up."

"Oh, wow," Guille replied crossing his legs. "First, that's not a topic to be dealt with over the phone? Juliana was.. sometimes I don't remember how young she is. But this definitely is not how is done, this type of conversation was made to have in person, where you can talk better and make things right, not leaving anything in half terms, like now."

"I just.. I needed to know, Guille." Valentina said almost pleading.

"I know, Vale," Guille smiled at her. "But it's just.. you need to talk about it in person. Tomorrow you will be able to do that, won't you?" Guille asked and looked at Valentina, waiting for an answer that didn't come. "Vale?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to go to New York anymore." Guille nodded. "I think.. I, both of us, need to think about it. If I go, we will argue and I don't want to argue on a trip that was supposed to happen so we could be together, happy. And I don't want to fight with Juls again, not when the subject is still too new." Valentina sighed. "I need time to think about everything."

"You two need some time." Valentina bit her lip and looked at Guille. "It will be good for both of you. You can go the other weekend. You can go and talk over the course of this week.. everything will be fine, Val. But let me just say this, and don't take me wrong, ok? I'm not picking sides, I'm just.. seeing it from outside. Think about what Juliana or this Patricia woman told you, but mainly why Juliana told you that. She loves you so much, I don't think she'd say that to make you suffer, or to make you to argue. Yes, the timing was terrible, but the damage was done so.. what are you going to do with this information? Ignore it? Thinking about it? See if there's some truth in it? And if there's not you're going to talk to her and tell her about why she's wrong about it."

"When did you get so smart?" Valentina asked, a tiny smile on her face. "I'll think about it, ok? I promise.. It's just that.. there's also the fact that we never fought so much, you know?" Valentina said with a lump in her throat. "We always had disagreements, but we never fought, not like that." She wiped away a tear that fell. "What does that mean, Guille?" She asked looking at Guille, trying not to collapse.

"It means that you are growing." Guille said simple. "Fights happen. Discussions happen, big fights happen. Sometimes somebody sleeps on the couch. But none of that matters, Vale, what matters is how we get out after all this, how you'll deal with this. And you two after leaving this subject behind will be loving each other more than before, if that's possible at all." He grinned. "You'll be fine, Val." He assured me. "Just.. call your girlfriend, talk to her. You two need to talk."

Valentina nodded and leaned over to hug her brother.

"Juliana," She heard Jessica call out her again and turned around to answer her. She really was about to explode with her. "Hey, hey, I came on a mission of peace, calm down," Jessica raised her hands as soon as she saw the angry expression on the black haired woman's face.

"I'm not in the mood, Jessica, leave me alone," She said as she passed Jessica, but was stopped when she felt the other woman's hand on her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"Can you calm down for a minute?"

Juliana snorted wryly and pulled her arm so Jessica would let it go. "You're kidding, right? Asking me to calm down?" Juliana approached the other woman, feeling anger rising through her body. "And you, Jessica, when will you calm down? When will you leave me alone? When will you realize that I don't want to look you in the face and much less talk to you?"

"Hey, ok, listen, I just wanted to apologize-"

"I don't want to accept your fucking apology! I'm tired of you making my life hell for no reason!" Juliana said with her voice starting to get high by the word spoken.

"Lower your tone, people can hear us, Juliana," Jessica said through clenched teeth. "I just came to apologize for what I said when Raquel was talking to you earlier, but if you don't want to accept it the problem it's yours!"

Juliana laughed at that. "Wow," she clapped her hands. "Is that what you call trying to apologize? It seems like you've never done it before in your entire life." Juliana stopped talking and approached Jessica, pointing a finger at her. "I don't accept your apologies. I don't even care for your apologies. Forget about me. I don't want nothing that comes from you."

"Wow, dating Valentina really went through your head, didn't it?" Jessica said making Juliana turn around on the spot. "I must remind you that the famous and wealthy one here is her, although I know that you take very good advantage of everything that she-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Juliana almost screamed, going towards her. "Don't you dare talk about Valentina! You know nothing about our relationship!"

"What is going on here?" Helena asked entering the kitchen and watching the whole scene. "What the hell is going on here, Jessica and Juliana, may I know?" She looked at the two women who were frozen, as they looked at their boss and her cold gaze.

"Helena I-" Jessica started to speak but was interrupted by Helena.

"Spare me your excuses, Jessica. I want you both in my office, now!" Helena said furiously and went out to her office, the two women following behind her.

-

"I just couldn't believe when Raquel told me that you were arguing during work hours, in front of your co-workers! What is this lack of professionalism between you two?" She stared at the two. Jessica looked at her hands on her lap while Juliana looked straight at Helena. "I knew, I know you don't like each other, I don't know why, but I know that you don't get along, but now, to act like two teenagers fighting in the middle of work hours?" She looked at them incredulously. "Can someone explain to me what happened?"

Juliana swallowed and started to say. "I'm sorry Helena, I really am. It was just that I heard some comments about my relationship and-"

"Okay, you can stop for now. You were arguing over a personal matter? While working? Where all your colleagues could hear and see you two? What do you think my supervisor would think of me, of my team if he had heard that two of my interns where arguing while they were supposed to be working! And this is not a simple work, it's not a just any job, ut's an internship in New York where we're paying for everything. And we're spending a lot of money on you two."

Juliana opened her mouth and closed it, not knowing what to say. Shame and anger were consuming her inside.

"I know you are young, but I would never have imagined such irresponsibility coming from you both." Helena faced the two. "I'm here, girls," she put her index finger and thumb together, almost touching. "I swear I'm this close to fire you two. And not only from this internship, but also your México's one." Juliana and Jessica opened their eyes wide when they heard that.

Juliana could not be fired.

"I'm close, so close, to firing you two." Helena sighed. "But I will give a vote of confidence, on both. It's the first time that you behave this way and I hope it will be the last. And don't doubt that I would do that. And I would make you both pay for the return ticket. This is no joke, girls, this is not a game, we're not playing around here,"She started talking in a sweeter voice now. "I don't want to hear, I don't want to imagine that you are fighting, arguing, looking at each other strangely. I don't want to hear whispers out there that you exalted your voice a little bit to talk to each other, do you understand me?" The two nodded. "I swear that if I hear anything like that, I'll fire you two right away. Now go home. We had enough for today."

The two stood up at the same time, apologizing as they left the room. In the corridor the two looked at each other and said nothing, heading towards the room where they were working to pack their things and then go back to their hotel room.

\--

Juliana was sitting on her bed at the hotel, showered, cross-legged staring at the cell phone on her legs. It was almost eight at night and she hadn't heard a word from Valentina all day, even after trying to call, sending numerous messages.

She had returned to her room after strolling for a few hours during the city, something she hadn't yet done and took advantage of the fact that she wouldn't be able to stay in a small environment next to Jessica without wanting to take her head off. A walk through central park would help, and it helped, since she returned to the hotel much calmer than when she left work.

The only thing that didn't leave her all day was the constant feeling of tightness in her chest that she felt and she knew exactly the reason for it's persistence and knew how to make it stop, but that didn't just depend on her.

Tired of the day she had and waiting for Valentina to respond, she decided to stop putting pressure on her girlfriend, wishing to her lucky stars that she would talk to her as soon as she felt she should, and put on her headphones on, opening the music app on her phone and lying down, placing the volume on its maximum and then her arm over her eyes. But she soon realized that nothing she did would stop her from thinking about her girlfriend and the conversation they had yesterday.

She felt extremely stupid for having answered Valentina's question about what she thought of the situation. She should have been quiet. And the worst thing is that she knew that at the time they were talking, she knew it was a delicate subject, she knew and that's why she had wanted to talk to her in a few weeks, after the internship, but she never imagined that it would all come to this situation. But why she kept answering, she had no idea. And now she has no idea when Valetina wiould speak to her again.

-

Slamming her bedroom door, Valentina began to undress as she walked towards her bed and threw herself on top of it, sighing deeply. Guille had just left and she was emotionally drained from the conversation they had, wanting nothing more than to sleep until the next day, but it was still too early and, despite feeling a million things at the same time, sleep was the only thing she wasn't feeling at the moment.

Turning on the bed to lie on her back, she turned to the side and saw her phone where she had left it in silence since when she confirmed that Guille would come to dinner with her at night, right before lunch. She doesn't know who tried to talk to her, who called. She was only sure that there would be missed messages and calls from one person.

Sighing, she stretched out on the bed and took out the device, unlocking it and confirming what she already thought. Missed messages and calls from Juliana were her only notifications, in addition to notifications from other applications. And that made her think that maybe, just a little, Patricia was right, and Juliana too.

Wanting to deal with them later, she ignored the notifications involving her girlfriend and decided to open any other app to see what people she knew were doing. So she decided to open Instagram and went down the feed without thinking, just seeing the photos that appeared, liking the ones she wanted, seeing everything unintentionally until a picture of Sérgio appeared and she stopped, watching what he had posted. Apparently he was at a party, with a glass of drink in his hand and people that vaguely Valetina thought he remembered, until she saw a familiar face.

She clicked on the photo and the users of the people who were tagged appeared and confirmed what she had seen, Nayeli was at the party with Sergio, which meant that apparently they still circulated in the same social environments, making Valentina wonder when she had stopped to go to those places.

She and Juliana liked to go out. It's true that they liked to stay at home more, but they also went out. They went to parties, to bars and restaurants, but Valentina didn't remember the last time she had seen or talked to Sergio or Nayeli or any former friends she had, she didn't remember the last time they tried to talk to her too, since they were always the ones who tried to get to her first.

She didn't miss them either, she didn't miss the parties they went to or the way she lived life before, she didn't like it at the time when Lucho was still alive and just went to accompany them and get drunk, almost always forgetting about she had done the night before.

No, she didn't miss those nights. She much preferred the nights she shared with Juliana, the parties she went to Juliana, the bars that the two of them sat with their friends, that yes, they were friends of Juliana first, but in the end they were all very close. She saw no reason why this was bad, where did it say they should have their own friends separately?

"Fuck" Valentina whispered throwing cell phone on the bed, squinting her eyes and running her hands through her hair. She laid down and looked at the ceiling, closing her eyes again and shaking her head. There was a lot of truth in what Juliana had said. She might not have her life going on around Juliana, no, she didn't think so, but all of her activities outside of something related to work involved her, even when they were with their families. One was always with the other.

A few minutes later, in the darkness of her room, Valentina saw the light on her phone turn on and when she took at it she saw that it was Juliana's calling again. She looked at the devide for a few seconds, letting it ring, until finally she decided to handle everything right away and answered it.

"Juls, hi"

"Val! I can't believe you answered," Valentina heard Juliana say, sound reliefed. "I'm sorry I'm calling so late and I've already called you so many times and texted, I just really needed to talk to you and apologize and-"

"Apologize for what, Juls?" Valentina asked, feeling her throat start to close again but refusing to give in to that cry.

"For, uhm," Juliana stammered, "for what I said yesterday, Val."

"So you don't believe what you said to me?" Valentina pressed.

"I, Val-." Valentina heard Juliana sigh on the other end of the phone. "I didn't want to have this conversation over the phone, Val." Juliana spoke almost in a whisper.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, Juls, as we've already started it and we won't be seeing each other for a while and I think we need to talk about it."

"What do you mean we won't be seeing each other for a while?" Juliana asked almost cutting Valentina, who closed her eyes noticing the slip she made. She didn't want to say that she would not travellng tomorrow, not right now. "Val?"

"Juls," Valentina started to say, squinting as she spoke. "I think it would be better if I didn't travel tomorrow,"

"But Val, that-" Juliana tried to interrupt Valentina, but she soon cut her off again, wanting to finish what she was saying.

"Hey, hey, let me finish ok?" Valentina paused, waiting for Juliana to say something but didn't hear anything in return. "I thought about what we talked about yesterday. What you said to me. I talked to Guille, I thought by myself. And.. I think you might be a little right, Juls." Valentina said quietly.

"No, Val, I said that in the heat of the moment, I didn't know how to explain myself, you don't have to not come because of that, please, it's ok and-"

"But that's what I want to do, Juls." Valentina cut her off. "I think we need some time to-"

"Do you want this? Do you want some time off?" Juliana said, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"No, no babe, I don't want to take a time off, or break up, it's nothing like that, Juls, love," Valentina sat on the bed. "It's just.. I don't want to travel to New York and argue with you, okay? And knowing both of us that is what was going to happen-"

"But Val, no, we won't-"

"Juls," Valentina interrupted her. "I need this time, okay? I need to think about all this, everything you said because it might be true. And I need to organize my feelings so I can talk to you better, I don't want to argue with you, I want this trip be perfect, that we are both fine, that we can only do and have good memories of our time there, ok? "

"But.. when will I see you now? I know that I don't always say it, that I don't show as much as you do Val but I was counting the days for tomorrow," Juliana spoke so softly that Valentina had a little difficulty listening. "When am I going to see you now?"

"Next week, okay? It will be enough time for.. to think about it all, to absorb it all, and we can go on chatting during the week until next Friday I go over there and-"

"We're fine, right?" Juliana interrupted Valentina once again with a crying voice, but this time Valentina smiled. And she felt lighter, and relieved. Juliana loved her as much as she did. She knew that, but it felt good to be reminded from time to time.

"Of course we are, love. I promise you. I just think it's the right thing to do now. Don't you?"

"No,"

Valentina laughed a little at Juliana's instant response, "well," she continued, "it will be just another seven days, okay? I'll see you soon."

"Ok, Val," Juliana said quietly. "Will we talk tomorrow?"

"Everyday." Valentina assured her.

"Okay. Ahm, it's a little late here and.. tomorrow I have to wake up very early and," Juliana cleared her throat and Valentina finished speaking for her.

"We'll talk tomorrow, ok? Sleep well. I love you."

"I love you too, Val," Valentina smiled at the words and hung up the phone.

Juliana heard Valentina hang up the phone and sighed, running a hand through her hair, thinking about the conversation she had with Valentina.

She knew that things were not right between them, but she would never have imagined that Valentina would cancel the trip. And just thinking that the reason for the cancellation was it made her chest hurt even more. If only she knew how to keep her mouth shut, or if she only knew how to say things at the right time.

" You're fucking stupid, " she whispered, squinting angrily and got up from the bed towards the fridge she shared with Jessica inside the room.

"You haven't made up yet?" Juliana heard Jessica ask.

"Please, Jessica, not now," she replied, wiping away a tear that had fallen with the back of her hand and heading towards the bathroom, closing the door as she entered and taking a deep breath, covering her mouth with her hand in a failed attempt to prevent her crying from escaping.

She was not one to cry. She could count on both hands the number of times she cried to this day. And almost all of them were cries of anger. Since she was little she was taught that crying was a sign that the person was weak, and even if Chino did not accept her as a daughter he also didn't accept her crying, and it was almost always worse when she let out a tear, so she learned to suppress any and all urges to cry, until she was too good at it.

And the irony was not lost on her, who was the person who most tried to suppress her feelings and tears and dated the person who was least afraid to express her feelings, who was not afraid to cry and did it almost constantly. Valentina cried when some recipe that she really wanted to work went wrong and watching animated movies.

She went to the front of the mirror and rested both hands on the sink counter and faced herself. Her eyes were a little red and the appearance that she was crying was evident, as well as the tears that were still falling. She took a deep breath and passed both hands over her cheeks to dry her tears and sniffed, taking another deep breath and turning on the tap to pour water on her face and swallow her tears.

"Hey, Jul-"

"Jessica, can't you see that I don't want to talk to you?" Juliana cut Jessica, who tried to speak to her as soon as she left the bathroom. "I'm tired, I just want to sleep, please."

"You really like her, don't you?" Jessica asked, sitting up.

"What kind of question is that?" Juliana looked at her. "I don't know where you got it from that I'm only with Valentina because of her money, but that couldn't be further from the truth. And I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to you," She laid down on her bed and covered herself, turning to the side with her back to her roommate. "Now leave me alone."

Jessica watched Juliana lied down and covered herself by turning to the side. "I just wanted to… never mind."

-

"Hola, Val!" Guille stopped Valentina on her way to the Carvajal building.

"Hola," She grinned at her brother. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I was waiting for you to arrive," Guille said approaching his sister and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I wanted to know how you were before you went up.. wanna go for a cup of coffee?"

Valentina made a guilty expression and looked anxiously to the front building door. "I'm sorry, Guille but I will have to decline this request, I'm already late and Mateo called me here today to have a meeting."

"Oh,"

"But I'm fine. Me and Juls. We talked a lot over the weekend and we're fine. Better than before." Valentina smiled at him.

"That's really good, Vale," Guille smiled at his sister and hugged her. "I think that I hate to see you two not speaking properly than me and my wife," he said laughing, Valentina joining him. "So let's go in," he continued and stretched out his arm in front of him, indicating for Valentina to walk first. "What is this meeting with Mateo about?" Guille asked.

"Ahm, I don't know." Valentina was sincere. "I went to his house yesterday to spend some time with Dani and he told me he had a proposal for me and asked me to be here early in the morning." She pressed the elevator button and turned to Guille. "It's something related to a job here but he didn't give me any details. We were talking about my possibilities within the company and how I could fit in doing what I like, but starting like anyone else."

"That's nice, sis," the two entered the elevator. "Is the trip to New York still up for this week?" He asked and got his answer when he saw the smile on his sister's face. "Are you really okay, then?"

"I don't know if 100%.. but we are talking." The elevator stopped and two more people entered it. "We are texting each other telling us how our day went, what we did.. I think we are still walking on eggs, you know? Still being very careful with what we say.. which I absolutely hate. Juliana is the only person who I feel really 100% comfortable talking about anything. Being like this with her is consuming me and.. I don't know."

"So you still haven't talked about what you really need to talk about." Guille said to her, a serious look on his face.

"Perhaps." Valentina said simply as the elevator door opened. "This is me." She kissed her brother on the cheek. "See you at lunch?" Guille smiled a half smile and nodded, seeing Valentina smile at him and start walking towards Mateo's office.

-

"Val! Good morning," Mateo said smiling when he saw his sister-in-law approaching his office.

"Hola," Valentina smiled back, walking into his office and hugging him.

"I'm sorry that I will start your day like this but I will need to be quick in our meeting, something unexpected happened and a meeting that was scheduled for later was advanced, so I will need to cut ours a little, so I I'll be very straightforward. Sit down, please," he said, pointing to a chair directly in front of his, on the other side of his desk.

Valentina nodded and sat down waiting for him to start saying what he had to say to her.

"So, being as objective as possible, I have a vacancy for junior journalist here in the company for you. In one of our magazines that I know you will love to work at. Yesterday we had a resignation of one of the journalists who worked in it and the new edition will be printed in two days and we need something urgent for two days. And you know how our job interview processes are.. so I gave the idea of having you there."

Valentina clung to every word that came out of Mateo's mouth. She knew that Mateo knew her well and knew that he also knew her writing style, so she trusted her professional career in his hands.

"Obviously you would have to have your experience time in there, but if your publisher likes the work shown at that time, you would be hired as one of the junior journalists. The publisher already knows that it would be you joining, I already showed some of your work and she liked it, but she already told me that she wouldn't give you the job on a tray. And she is one of our oldest publishers here. You will enjoy working with her. And this here," Guille took out a paper with numbers on it. "It would be what you would be earning for a month." He gave the paper to Valentina and watched her look at it. "So what do you tell me.''

"I had already accepted at 'I have a vacancy', Mateo," Valentina said smiling at him. "And wow. Which magazine would it be for? "She asked curiously.

"Moda y Estilo." Mateo answered simple.

"What!?" Valentina's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Mateo laughed. "Yes, Val, I'm sure. Is that okay?"

"Oh, wow, of course, Mateo." She said smiling and putting her hands together in front of her mouth. "It's just.. it's a big magazine, yeah? A lot more circulation than the one I worked on before."

"Yes, it is, but like I said, you got lucky with this instant dismissal just the week that we were going to print the magazines and Yolanda doesn't like to feel as if there's something wrong so she demanded a new journalist right away," Mateo said laughing. "It was kind of scary. And then I remembered of you right away."

"And I'm so very, very grateful, Mateo. Really." Valentina was. "I know that.. well with my last name I would be able to work anywhere here, but I don't want to do it the easy way, you know. Although it was still really easy-"

"Hey hey, I may have given her your name but I will have no power over anything after you set foot there. Yolanda is a publisher who's been working here for over 30 years and runs everything there. And remember, this is a month experience, if she doesn't like what you write, if you don't fit her team the way she wants, I can't do anything for you, Val."

"Oh ok." Valentina swallowed. "This is good, I think.. When do I start?"

"You need to go talk to her now, she already knows that you are on your way there so you can get there and identify as yourself and they will refer you to her." Mateo got up and went to Valentina, who was already standing as well. "Good luck, Val. I know you will love working there."

Valentina smiled at him. "Thank you very much, Mateo." She hugged him. "Really."

\--

 _"I don't want to call you because I don't know if you are too busy right now, so it will be by message. Mateo just told me that I will have an experience of a month as a junior journalist and if the publisher likes it, I will be hired! I'm going meet her now and as soon as I leave I'll tell you in more detail."_ Valentina wrote this message to Juliana while she was in the elevator, in doubt if she should end the message with an I love you or not. She opted for no.

She then took the elevator four floors lower and entered through a glass door that had written Moda Y Estilo and smiled as she passed the door and went straight to the reception, being attended by a woman who opened her eyes wide when she realized who she was.

"Hola," She approached the counter. "I am Valen-"

"Valentina Carvajal!" The woman interrupted her. "We all know who you are here," the woman said smiling. "Need help? Are you lost?"

"Ahm, no," Valentina laughed at the question.

"Duh, of course not, you own everything in here," The woman scolded herself.

"Ahm," Valentina gave her an uncomfortable smile. "I came to see Yolanda. I have an appointment with her."

"Oh," The song looked surprised. "Ok, let me inform her.." she picked up the phone and dialed some numbers, waiting for someone to answer. "Yolanda, yes she-" she was interrupted and Valentina saw her nod. "OK." She hung up the phone and looked at Valentina half-shyly. "Come on, I'll take you to her."

"Gracias," Valentina gave the woman her sweetest smile and followed her down a corridor, some people turning their heads to see her passing by.

The two arrived in front of a huge office where its entire door was basically glass and you could see almost everything inside. There was a large table full of things on top, a sofa with a coffee table and two chairs, in addition to a small freezer. There was a person sitting on the chair, which Valentina soon identified as possibly being Yolanda.

"Here she is, Yolanda," The woman entered the room warning, not before knocking and drawing the attention of the woman who was sitting.

Yolanda didn't appear to be more than 50 years old, but having been the magazine's editor for over 30 years, she certainly had already passed that mark. Owner of a tanned skin and short black hair, as soon as Yolanda laid eyes on Valentina she felt small, but still smiled and entered the room, already reaching out to greet the woman.

"Yolanda," She held out her hand as well and the two greeted each other. "Nice to meet you." Valentina gave her her most sincere and confident smile. Or at least she wanted to pass it on, but her hands handed it over, the way they were sweating was anything but polite.

''You look just like your mother," The woman said, staring at every place on Valentina's face, as if she was inspecting her. "It's really impressive." She smiled at Valentina and released her hand. "Please sit down."

"Did you meet my mother?" Valentina asked as she sat down. She didn't remember the woman when she was a child.

"I've been working here for over 30 years, dear." Yolanda spoke calmly. "I knew your mother very well. She was actually the reason I gave you this opportunity to experience." She said and leaned back in the chair. "I wouldn't do that to anyone, even if it was my boss's daughter. Or sister-in-law in that case." She smiled at Valentina, who felt small again. "But this is an extraordinary situation. I needed a new columnist since we will start printing the new edition in two days. The other one that was in this place was so inept that even to leave her column written and just ready to be part of the edition she wasn't useful, totally unreliable . But enough about talking her." Valentina nodded, swallowing. "I have already read some of your things that Mateo showed me and obviously I found them interesting. So before you are hired you will be going through this 1 month of experience, and if I like your work you will remain here. If not.. we will find someone else to fit. Is that clear?"

She asked and Valentina remembered that she needed to breathe, so she nodded, while breathing through her nose trying not to move. "Sure, sure. Mateo explained everything to me. I wouldn't even want any kind of treatment-"

"Oh and here you won't get any, dear." Yolanda cut off her again. "I like to treat my employees the same way, you will not have special treatment around here, and if you were hoping for something like that I recommend that you look elsewhere to work, my magazine is no place for that.

"No," Valentina shook her head. "I would never want that. This is the first time that I've also accepted to work somewhere within my father's company, or at least to experience, because I wouldn't want any special treatment. I have always opted for internships or work outside of here for the same reason, I want to make my own way." Valentina looked at the woman. "So I don't expect any of that."

"Hm." Yolanda looked at her. "And what has changed for you to accept this job here, now?"

"I understood that I can follow the same path I want, that I can make, working in the family's company. It doesn't necessarily have to be elsewhere.

Yolanda nodded. "Great, then," The woman said standing up and clapping her hands. "Please look for Alessandra, she will be your coordinator and will show you where you will work. You can start today, right? We need something new written for yesterday."

"Ahm, of course, of course, I can start today." Valentina got up and faced the woman.

"Perfect. HR people will come after you later to talk about the more bureaucratic part." She took Valentina's hand and squeezed it. "I hope this is a start of something good, Carvajal."

Valentina smiled at her. "Me too, Yolanda. And again, thank you very much." Valentina squeezed her hand back and walked to the reception again.

\--

"You finally answered me! Are you running away from me? Or is life in New York too hectic to call your mom?" Juliana heard Lupe complain as soon as she answered the call.

"No, Ma, I mean yes, I am very busy and no, I am not running from you." Juliana sighed. "How are you?"

"I'm great, Juls. But why didn't you call me again? The last time we spoke was almost five days ago! You didn't even call me to let me know that Valentina had arrived, she doesn't even answer me, it's already Sunday afternoon, she should be on her way back home and no one gave me one call to update me on how you both are! "

"Ma," Juliana closed her eyes and sighed. "Valentina is not here."

"She's gone yet? I thought her flight was early in the morning?"

"No, Ma.. Valentina didn't come." Juliana didn't want to tell her mother that she and Valentina were fighting. She hoped to resolve this before talking to her mother, to avoid this questionnaire which was the last thing she wanted to answer at that moment.

"She didn't go? Did something happen to her? Is she okay? Did something happen to you? Say something, Juliana!" Lupe almost shouted over the phone and Juliana could hear Panchito asking her what had happened.

"Lupe! If you stop asking me so many questions at the same time while shouting, maybe I can answer you!" Juliana spoke irritably. "She didn't come because we had a fight, okay? We had an argument and she preferred to postpone the trip and is coming next Friday. Happy now?" Juliana said without patience.

"But why did you argue, Juli? You never fight, especially over the phone." Lupe said and Juliana could see her mother's concern.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right?" Juliana said ironically and heard her mother snort on the other line.

"Don't play smart with me now Juliana, I want you to tell me everything that happened. Now." Lupita demanded. And then Juliana explained everything. Valentina's dinner with Joana and Patricia, with Juliana confessing that she agreed with what Patricia had said and she was basically to blame for the argument.

"Pero mi hija, how do you start a conversation like this over the phone!" Lupe protested.

"And what was I going to do, Lupe? She asked! I said I didn't want to answer and she insisted-"

"It was just saying no!" Lupe cut her off. "And it is very arrogant to think that only she is like that when you are the same! Did she throw that in your face too or was it just you in hers?"

Juliana couldn't hear what her mother was accusing her of. "Wha-what? Do you think I'm emotionally dependent on Valentina?"

"I didn't say that, ok? It's just.. How can you point a finger at your girlfriend like that when the choice you made back then about having only me and Valentina as the only people you would relate to was a conscious choice? I'm not saying that there may be something true in what you said to her. I do think she is dependent.. but her dependence comes from her lack of love, the love she needed, that you were able to fill, mi hija. But while she sinned because she was needy, you sinned because you were pragmatic. Your conscious choice is as unhealthy as her unconscious one. But that doesn't give you the right to say that to her face, or worse, over the phone."

"But mom, I have my friends now, I go out with other people, Val was always more alone, she had Danna and-"

"Juliana, stop now, please," Lupe interrupted. "Do you hear what you're saying at all? Look... it even sounds mean! Can you imagine saying that to Valentina? No wonder she stopped talking to you. How would you feel if she said to you that you're too cold, or didn't try enough to meet new people because you are too comfortable in this group of five people that you let into your life? What is the difference between you not wanting to meet new people by choice and Valentina not wanting to because she thinks you're enough?"

"But, Ma-"

"Just answer me this." Lupe interrupted Juliana again.

"Okay, if you let me talk at all." Juliana said irritably.

"If Madalena and Carolina hadn't practically forced you to be friends with them.. how would you be today?"

Juliana stopped when she heard that, trying to remember how the three became friends. Juliana remembers Mada approaching her at the table that Juliana was having lunch alone, she was already a month in college and still didn't speak to anyone, didn't have a friend. Mada and Carol sat with her and introduced themselves and started talking to Juliana as if they had known her for years.

Juliana didn't care about not being friends with anyone. She didn't have time to be friends with anyone. Either she was studying, or she was with Valentina. There was not much space for friendships. But the two women had other plans for her and the imminent friendship in them, which, as Mada said at the time, _Juliana is too beautiful not to be in our little group and we need a friend who seem irritated all the time._ Juliana smiled, remembering that she said at the time that she was not irritated all the time, only to immediately leave the table irritated by the hint.After that day the two almost chased Juliana, until she gave in and exchanged phones with them and started to walk even more with them.

She was only afraid of one thing: the two of them discovering she was a lesbian and reacting badly. This was one of the reasons that Juliana simply did not try to be friends with anyone. She was fine with Valentina and her mother in her life and didn't need any more troubled people in hers. Obviously, Mada and Carol proved to be quite the opposite and today they love Valentina more than they love her, probably. But Juliana does not blame them, she would do the same.

"I'm right, am I not?" Juliana came out of the trance when she heard her mother's voice bringing her back to reality. She closed her eyes thinking how selfish and stupid she was and didn't deserve Valentina. Valentina was too good for her. "Don't get me wrong, I agree with you that Valentina is dependent. And that she may need help to deal with it, to deal with the fact that she does need more people in her life besides you and her family. But you also need to understand this and maybe seek help too. Whether you think your choice is right or wrong. And I also.. I also think sometimes, most of the times you need her more than me." Lupe said with a sad smile.

"But I don't blame you. I wasn't the best mother, I know that. But it has to be some level of dependency as well. Not at the same level as hers."

"Ma, no, you always did what you could," Juliana tried to get around the situation.

"But it wasn't enough, my love, I know that. I don't need you to feel sorry or try to change my opinion .. I know that. But it made you .. I don't know. Grow up thinking that you just need to surround yourself with the right amount of people, when it can be a vast, vast amount of people, Juli. The more people in your life the better. And about Vale.. her situation is a little more complicated. She seems ok to only needing you in her life, but she didn't grow up with the best group of friends around, she probably doesn't even know what a true friendship is, so she needs to work on that, but I think that help will only come by a hand of a professional, not you." Lupe stopped for a minute." But above all that, what I truly think it will never be too much is the love you feel for each other. But I think that after everything you've been through, too much love is never exaggerated. "

\--

"I had no idea Yolanda would hire someone so soon... let alone that she was the owner of the company." Alessandra, Valentina's coordinator and sub-editor, spoke to her as she took her to her table.

"I was surprised, too." Valentina said trying to keep pace to reach the woman. "But it fell at a very good time. I was really looking for a job." When she finished saying that, Valentina heard the woman laugh a little. "What?"

"Forgive me." Alessandra turned to her. "It's just .. you literally own it all. You could work wherever you wanted. You could not even work if you preferred."

"Yeah, but I don't work like that." Valentina countered and started walking after the woman who had already started walking again. "I like to conquer my space, starting at the bottom. I don't like using my last name to get things done."

"And yet.. is here."

"Look," Valentina started. "I know I'm still very privileged to have managed to get in here, ok? But I was just an indication. And Yolanda hasn't hired me yet, I'll have a month of experience."

"Ok, Valentina." Alessandra said and stopped at an empty table, with only a computer and some papers and office stuff on top of it. "This will be your desk, you will always work here. The computer is already cleaned up of any documents left from the other girl. The bathroom is there at the end of the hall," she said pointing to a hallway on the left. "And the kitchen over there behind that wall." Valentina nodded. "Yolanda told you something about what it's like to work here, what you should do?" Valentina denied it. "Of course," she said under her breath. "Ok, let's start with the basics then."

\--

"Val?" Valentina heard Juliana as she answered her girlfriend's phone call.

"Tell me everything! You aren't unemployed anymore?" Valentina laughed at that.

"Well, technically, I'm still unemployed." Valentina lay down on the bed. She had already arrived at an hour and was waiting for Juliana's call, after she sent a message saying she would. "I will have a month to do an experience and show that I am really good and not just the owner's daughter. Or the Director General's sister-in-law." Valentina laughed at the irony. "Now I understand all your annoyance."

"Hey babe, don't be like that, okay? People will get used to you being there and you'll show them how talent you are."

"I missed that." Valentina said quietly.

"Missed what? Working?"

Valentina laughed. "Yes, that too." She stopped. "But I was talking about hearing you say babe. To me." She confessed.

"Oh." Juliana started to say. "I think it's been a few days, right?" She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry."

"No love, I haven't been referring to you like that in a while too." Valentina could have sworn she felt Juliana smile over the phone.

They were silent for a while until Valentina broke the silence. "Juls, we still haven't talked about what we have to talk about." She heard Juliana sigh on the other line. "I know it sucks, but we should talk. I'm traveling in four days, I don't want to get there so we can talk and maybe end up in an argument, okay?"

"OK." Juliana said simple. "Can I video call you?"

Valentina smiled at the request. "You can. I miss seeing your face."

"Okay, give me five seconds." Juliana said and hung up the phone shortly thereafter. Meanwhile Valentina used this moment to straighten her hair and sit upright on the bed, until a few moments later Juliana was already calling her back. "Hola amor," Valentina smiled big when she saw her girlfriend on the screen of her phone.

"Hello love. I missed talking to you like that." Valentina confessed. "Promise me that we won't go another day without seeing each other's faces, deal?"

"Deal." Juliana smiled back.

"So," Valentina started.

"So.." Juliana repeated it. "Okay, I'll start. I talked to Lupe and.."

"Wait, your mom know we had a fight?" Valentina asked.

"My mom knows we had an argument.. wasn't I supposed to tell her?" Juliana asked confused.

"No! That's not it.. I just.. I don't know Juls. Forget it. I don't know why I was surprised, of course you would talk to her, she is your mother." Valentina laughed a little nervously. "Continue."

"Okay," Juliana said, frowning. "Ok, ahm. She told me that.. that I might be I don't know how to say that. But she.. agreed with me, but hey!" Juliana stopped when she saw Valentina's reactions to what she had said. "Let me finish ok? She said that yes, you might be a little dependent but I'm the same. But different."

"What do you mean, Juls?" Valentina said looking like she was about to cry.

"She basically said that I'm an emotioneless body that only cares about four people in my life and what's worse is that's by choice. That i never open up to anyone else but you and her and the girls. And that's as bad as.. you being dependent on me. And that maybe, in some points, it can make me dependent on you as well." Juliana said. "But she said that it can be happening to us right now because we grew up this way. Like me, the only person I could rely was my mom. And you didn't have the greatest friendships or relationships as you grew up.. so that could've leaded us to where we are right now."

"Is your mom some kind of shrink now?" Valentina asked, cleaning up a tear falling through her cheek.

Juliana pouted. "No, I think she just knows us too well for her own good. And our relationship apparently. But I do wanna say that I'm sorry, Val. Really. I'm so sorry. I was so.. I don't know, immersed in everything I'm living here that I didn’t look at my own belly button. I'm just.. I was horrible with you for saying that. She kinda said that I could also be almost friendless right now, which would probably make me dependent on you."

"How come?" Valentina asked simply, playing with the long strands of her hair.

"She gave me a very simple example, actually."

"Which one?"

"She asked me if I hadn't been in college, if Mada and Carol hadn't practically forced me to be friends with them initially, if I would have friends today."

"Oh, wow."

"Yes." Juliana laughed weakly.

"What did you say?"

"That you and I would probably be living like two cave women just going out to work and buy food and then go back to our comfort." Juliana said and Valentina laughed, throwing her head back, unable to contain her laughter, knowing that her reason, deep down, was relief. "Babe, I'm serious!" Juliana pretended to be irritated. "Ok I didn't say that but I could've, it would've fit to the occasion."

"I know love, I'm sorry. I'm just relieved. I was going to tell you that too, that you were just like me but I could't point to where we were different.. Lupe is a very smart woman. We would probably be fighting again right now if she wasn't so wise so. Thanks Lupe."

"No," Juliana said and pouted again. "Let's stop fighting."

"Yes, please." Valentina stared at her. "Stop pouting all the time."

"Ok," Juliana laughed. "I'm sorry." She stopped for a while and stared back at her girlfriend. "Can we promise to never fight again. Ever. Or argue. Not with each other at least."

''It will be a little difficult, Juls," Valentina chuckled and cleared her throat, "Apparently, according to guille we're growping up and maturing, we're bound to do that."

"But can't we grow up and mature without fighting?" Juliana asked anxiously.

"I think so, Juls." Valentina assured her. "Of course we can."

"Okay, so.. since we're kind of okay with all this now.. can we talk a little bit about you not being unemployed anymore?"

"Yes please," Valentina smiled at Juliana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


	33. it doesn't make sense, jéssica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets pretend it didnt take me exactly 1 month before updating again. and as always, dont worry, i will finish this fic, im just too lazy sometimes 
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> have you read the second chapter of One of These Nights?? No?? Go read it!!!!!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037655/chapters/54269884#workskin
> 
> please leave your thoughts and feed my thirsty bi ass
> 
> and lets pretend i did 2 proof readings (as always i just did one dont give up on me)

"What do you think of this fabric?" Juliana asked, pointing a bluish yellow fabric at the camera. "In this drawing here?" She held up her sketchbook and looked at the camera, waiting for an answer.

"I... don't know how to help you?" She heard it on the other side of the video.

"What you mean? It's simple, just imagine this fabric in this drawing and-"

"Juls, my mind doesn't work that way, you can visualize these things like that, not me... what do you think?''

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you, I'm confused." Juliana sighed feeling tired.

"You seem to be stressed."

"That too."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I had a stressful week, I had to hand in a lot of drawings, half of them I heard weren't good enough, I had Helena complaining at me again and it seems like everything I do is wrong and everything sucks and I just wanted to go home." Juliana released everything at once, Valentina having difficulty keeping up.

After their last phone conversation, things were ok again. Or they seemed to be. They hadn’t brought it up any more, their fight, and were doing everything they could to talk about things that didn’t remind them or come close to the topic of the fight, and Valentina was okay with that. They would talk better in person.

But she couldn't help feeling that her girlfriend was still a little weird. Everything that came out of her mouth seemed to have the effect of pleasing Valentina, and not that she didn't like it, but at times she couldn't help feeling that Juliana might be still hiding something.

And she was right.

Juliana was doing her best so that none of the conversations with her girlfriend would lead them to fight again, mainly still being so far away. She was still digesting the fact that she hadn’t seen Valentina for the past weekend but at the same time the only thing she could think about was that she would see her in two days, and that by then all the conversations she was going to have with Valentina would be conversations at the level of comfortable for both. And so far it was working. Or she did think so.

"Juls," Valentina called out to her girlfriend. "Are you okay? I mean, are we okay?"

Juliana sat up straighter on the bed when she heard that question. "Why do you ask that? Isn't everything okay?"

"No, I mean, yes, everything's fine, love, it's just... you're acting weird? I guesss. Since our last conversation setting things up, you've been weird."

"Uhmm, no, I'm fine, everything's okay." Juliana said, putting some strands behind her ear. "We are fine." She emphasized.

"I know we are, Juls, but... forget it." Valentina gave up. "It must be something in my head." She smiled at the camera.

"Yes, it must be, everything is fine, I'm just a little busy and things didn't work out the way I wanted this week." Juliana said trying to sound as natural as possible, which was completely different from her personal state. If Valentina had been by her side at that moment, she would have realized it at the time. "See you on Saturday, right?"

"Right," Valentina's smile widened when she heard the question.

\--

"Valentina, could you stop by my office for a few minutes, please?" Valentina raised her head as soon as she heard her name leave Yolanda's mouth, and nodded to the woman who was almost in her office. "Please sit." she indicated the chair for Valentina to sit on, which she promptly did, eager to know what her boss wanted with her.

Valentina couldn't even believe how quickly the week had passed. It was already Thursday and tomorrow she would be boarding a plane to finally see her girlfriend and could finally find out why Juliana was acting so distant, and to soften her up she would arrive one night early. She just needed to survive this entire day and a half.

"I saw that you got along well with the people here," Yolanda started saying, and Valentina nodded.

"Yes, everyone is very friendly and helped me a lot." She gave her most sincere smile, something inside her told her that this little meeting was not going to end the way she thought it would.

"Great, it's good that you're feeling welcomed, just don't feel too comfortable so fast, it might not be good for you," Valentina frowned but nodded again anyway. "But anyway, as I had already given you feedback, the story you wrote was great, we received great responses as feedback, and although I don't want to do what I am going to do now because I think you are still very young in the house to receive such responsibility, I think it will be good for you too and you are already used to it, because you grew up in this environment. "

Valentina was listening to everything silently, just nodding slightly, trying to think of the thousand possibilities of what might come next.

"As you know," Yolanda continued, "this weekend there will be a charity event for one of the biggest broadcasters in the country, and you, as the owner of one of the biggest media companies in the country, who must have already gone to several, you must have your opinion formed about this kind of event. I want you to write a two-page story about the importance of these events in our society but how the superficiality of it at the same time runs into its original purpose." Valentina swallowed deeply. "I want an opposite view to what all the media will obviously write about that night."

"But," Valentina started to say but her voice came out a little hoarse. "But couldn't that be bad for our image? I mean, would we be talking bad-"

"No, Valentina, I don't want you to speak ill of the event." Yolanda interrupted her. "Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked and Valentina denied it, shaking her head.

"No, never."

"I want you to write only with a different approach, a look seen from another point of view, but it is not to speak bad things about the night, under no circumstances I want people to think that we are speaking poorly of one of our greatest collaborators. I only I want a different perspective on something that countless media will be talking about the same thing, I want to stand out, and I want you to write that. And for that you will need a little field research, going to this event. take your girlfriend if you want. "

"She is out at the moment, out of the country." Valentina spoke trying not to show that she was anything but excited to tell her girlfriend that she won't be able to travel again to see her.

"So take whoever you want, I don't care. Just be there and I want something ready on my desk on Monday, it doesn't have to be the final file, it could just be a draft. Understood?"

"Yes, Mrs. Martins, on Monday you will have the file in hand." Valentina replied.

"Great, you're excused." Yolanda responded already looking at her computer and writing something on it.

\--

Valentina got up and left the room, going straight to her table, resting her elbows on it and holding her head in her hands, not believing and at the same time believing what had happened.

But it didn't take long for her to digest everything, because her phone started ringing and she saw that Juliana's lawyer was calling her.

"Ramon, hola." She took the call.

" _Valentina, how are you?_ " The man asked politely from the other line.

"I'm not having my best day, but it's okay. I hope things are okay for you too. Something about Juliana's case?" Valentina responded by going straight to the point. Ramon had known her since she was a child, a family's friend, there was no reason to beat around the bush.

" _Everything is fine here, thank you for asking, and yes, it is about the case of Miss Juliana, and yours too. It turned out that we finally got other women who unfortunately suffered from the same situation that you suffered, and they are willing to testify against Miguel. I would like to inform you more of these things and I want to make an appointment to see how your testimony to the judge will be like and make you better prepared for what will happen-_ "

"Wait, what?" Valentina interrupted him confused. "I'll have to testify?"

" _Ahm, yes, Valentina. You were the person who raised suspicions against him, the other women only showed up after what happened to you, too._ " Valentina swallowed for the second time that day, in less than twenty minutes. " _But before you testify I want to sit down with you and explain to you how things are going to happen from now on._ " He stopped, hoping that Valentina would say something but she was silent. " _Any time this week will be good for you?_ "

"Is the session already scheduled?" Valentina asked with a blur.

" _No, not yet, but it will probably be in 15 days from now._ "

Valentina nodded at what she heard, eyes closed. "Okay, so ahm, Tuesday or Wednesday, at lunchtime. Is it okay for you?"

" _Wednesday will be great, I'll see you there then._ "

"Okay, bye, Ramon, thanks for your great job, and hey!" Valentina remembered to speak before hanging up. "What about Juls? What will happen to her?"

" _So, I will explain this better at our lunch,_ " he started explaining. " _But the first steps will be to collect the testimonies of the women he harassed, since that was what led Juliana to defend you. I will explain everything better on Wednesday._ "

"Okay, Ramon," Valentina said, relieved that maybe Juliana wouldn't be so affected by all of this. "Will she have to testify too?"

_"Probably yes, see you on Wednesday, Valentina."_

"See you, Ramon, and thanks again."

Valentina hung up the phone, not believing the level of conversation she would have with her girlfriend. Not only having to say that she would not travel anymore, she would have to inform that she would have to testify. She was hoping to God that her girlfriend will understand her.

\--

"Why do I always make myself do these difficult things," Juliana told herself as she tested drawing techniques on how she will age Valentina's mother to make her girlfriend's gift. She had already been in town for almost 20 days and had only touched the drawing once, always making excuses for not touching the project that she herself had promised to deliver to her girlfriend.

And so she stayed a few more minutes, frustrated because she wasn't able to draw the way she had seen the drawing in her head before. She completely forgot that she was just really good at designing clothes. Detailing facial expressions? Not that good.

"Fuck this," she gave up, throwing the notebook away and lying on the bed, accepting her defeat and more frustrated than ever. This week was being awful for her and she thought that having control of that drawing maybe things would change, but boy was she wrong.

At this very moment Jessica entered the room and slammed the door shut, throwing her things on her bed, grabbing her towel and locking herself in the bathroom right after. Not that Juliana cared, but if her week was being horrible, Jessica's was three times worse. She had already seen Helena and the internship coordinator draw her attention at two different times and she more than anyone knew how much the woman hated being called attention in front of others. Juliana knew this because in that she and Jessica were the same and had the same reactions.

So, in an act of empathy, and for also be able to talk to her girlfriend better without Jessica listening, Juliana decided to leave the room and go to the hall to talk to Valentina while sitting on the floor, something that had already become tradition between them.

Checking the time before calling to see if she would be home already, Juliana dialed her number and it didn't take five seconds until Valentina answered and Juliana realized that there was something wrong with her tone of voice.

"Hi babe, what's wrong?"

"Wow, what you mean?" Valentina asked trying to sound natural.

"I'll call you on a video call, wait."

"Juliana, wait-" Valentina tried to prevent Juliana from doing this, the only thing she didn't want to deal while in this whole situation was to be able to see her girlfriend's face when she heard her explaining, again, why she wasn't going to travel, again.

10 seconds later her screen was notifying her of her girlfriend's video call and Valentina took a deep breath, put a smile on her face before answering. "Hey babe,"

"Don't 'hey babe' me, what happened?" Juliana was direct again, but this time it annoyed Valentina a little.

"Why can you think that something is wrong and ask me and demand answers and I can't want or do the same with you?" Valentina asked back, taking Juliana by surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" Juliana asked, frowning.

"Juls, you've been acting weird for six days in a row and it's not something my head came up with. When I asked you, you changed the subject and now you demand that I do what you never do?"

"Val, I-" Juliana stammered. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know how to act with you and I was trying my hardest not to say something that irritated you and made us fight again, the last thing I want to do is argue with you again." Juliana explained and finally Valentina manage to understand why she felt that Juliana was talking way too softly to her.

"You are the most.. ugh Juliana. You frustate me so much sometimes. You're way too you." It was the only thing Valentina managed to say, but it was enough to break the ice between the two and make Juliana laugh at what she heard.

"I'm an idiot, that's more like it. Three years with you and I still don't know how to deal with you properly." Juliana said frustrated.

"Knowing how to handle me you know too well, love, I think you know me better than I do mysef. You just prefer to always go the hard way instead of just talking." Valentina smiled explaining.

"I'm tired of talking about things that are my fault." Juliana snorted.

"Juls, I didn't say that," Valentina tried to explain.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I had a really bad day again and I feel like I can't take any more of missing you. The expectation of seeing you is killing me, Val, please tell me that your bag is already ready for you to come Saturday." Juliana was talking non-stop as she watched the expression on her girlfriend's face diminish with each word. "Val.."

"I won't be able to go this weekend, Juls. Again." Valentina said at once.

"What?" Juliana asked almost without a voice.

"It turns out that my boss asked me to go to an event this weekend and I obviously can't disagree, Juls. I'm still in the experience phase, I need to show proactivity and that I'm willing to grow as a journalist. I'm sorry, love, I swear I wanted to go, that's what I want most in the world."

"It's okay, Val," Juliana replied sincerely. "But I can't say that I'm disappointed- no, that's not the word, maybe frustrated by not seeing you for a few more days." She sighed. "And on second thought, maybe we should see each other only when my internship is over, I mean, the universe clearly doesn't want to see us together."

"Are you crazy, Juliana? It is obvious that I will see you in New York. It doesn't matter if it will be this or next week, I will travel and we will spend two whole days together." Valentina said looking at JUliana. "I need to believe in this, Juls. I will reschedule my tickets as many times as necessary. You understand me?"

Juliana nodded, unable to disagree when those huge, mesmerizing blue eyes were staring at her like that. "Ok, Val, so let it be next week then." Juliana smiled at the screen. "It will be next week, right?"

"Yes, Juls," Valentina grinned. "Don't be sad, please," Valentina pouted. "I also want to see you more than anything, I think the hotel staff I booked for both of us must be hating me," Valentina said jokingly, making Juliana smile too.

"I don't doubt it, can you imagine someone calling you every weekend to change the booking date to the next weekend? I would pretend that everything was already booked."

Juliana said jokingly and Valentina pretended to be shocked. "They would never do that! And with the money that I'm paying they can't complain about anything!"

"What?" Juliana asked, her eyes widening. "Where did you make these reservations, Valentina?"

"In an incredible place so that we can have two unforgettable days in one of my favorite cities in the whole world." Valentina replied. "And no," she said before Juliana could interrupt her. "I will not change places. You will love it, we deserve it after all that we spent these weeks, it will be incredible, I love you, and that's it Juliana, end of conversation."

"OK." Juliana said sulkily, with a pout.

"And stop pouting. I'm too far away to bite it." Valentina said serious and Juliana laughed.

"Well then, I think we'll see you in..." Juliana did the math on her fingers of how many days were left for Valentina to visit her. "Nine days. Nine, perhaps, possible and hypothetical days for you to be here."

"And there was I thinking that I was the drama queen of the relationship." Valentina said chuckling.

\--

"Again the same mistakes, Jessica! I already explained to you that you were supposed to do it this way, you are not the boss around here!" Juliana looked up when she heard the shouting. Jessica was in trouble. Again. Probably the third time that day. "I don't understand why you decided to offer to work today if you don't listen to anyone!"

"No, Grace, that's not it," Juliana heard Jessica start explaining to Grace, one of the worst coordinators they had, who thought she owned everything. She couldn't understand anything afterwards though, the coordinator and Jéssica were speaking in a voice lower when they realized that they had caught all the attention of the other employees.

It was Saturday afternoon and Juliana was working, as was Jessica. Valentina was no longer on her way, so there was no reason for her to be stuck in the hotel room, since she didn't even want to go out because it was too cold and Juliana was tired of the cold.

So she decided to go to work to finish the job she had started the day before, to relieve her Monday a little, which would be busy thanks to a new project that would be delivered to the interns.

And that was what she was doing until she was interrupted by her phone ringing and a smile settled automatically when she noticed that it was her girlfriend calling her for a video call.

"What is it? Did you feel sorry for abandon me again and decided to redeem yourself?" Juliana answered after plugging in the headset and spoke playfully, seconds later widening her eyes when she saw that Valentina was completely naked from the torso upwards. She automatically covered the screen, scared that someone had seen her girlfriend naked and got up from the table to go to a safer place. "Valentina, what the hell?? Couldn't you have warned me before? I was in a room full of people!"

"Juls I have a much more serious problem than strange people seeing me naked, the dress I was going to wear today is stained, I can't go with it anymore and I don't have any other clothes to go to the event today!"

Valentina said, clearly frustrated, but Juliana couldn't help but laugh when she heard her girlfriend. "What?" She laughed some more. "You, who own more than fifty dresses, who occupy more than half of our closet, don't you have clothes to go to a party today?"

"This is no time to play, Juliana! What am I going to do?" Valentina complained, clearly frustrated.

"Oh love, sometimes I forget that you are really a little princess." Juliana mocked.

"I will hang up on you." Valentina said serious.

"Ok, Val, ok, I'll help you, ok?"

"I had the perfect dress, Juls, I-"

"Does the event have a theme?" Juliana interrupted her. "I'm sorry, love, but I need to be quick because I'm still at work."

"No, Juls, there's no theme,"

"Okay, so let's do this, you know my long plain red dress with straps? The one that looks great on my breasts, it also marks your waist, it will look great on you, love. And you don't need a bra, since from what I'm seeing you're not very fond of them today." She ended up saying staring at Valentina's breasts. "I just realized how much I miss them." Juliana spoke softly.

Valentina was thoughtful, trying to remember what dress her girlfriend was referring to. "The one that you used at the party to celebrate the end of your semester?"

"No, Val, the one I used last Christmas."

"Oh," Valentina's face changed when she remembered which Dress Juliana was talking about. "You looked hot in it."

"I know love, it will look great on you too and it doesn't have too much of a mystery, you just have to dress and puft, it will be perfect." Juliana said when she heard another noise coming from somewhere, but she didn't know exactly where.

"What about my hair?" Valentina said as she looked for Juliana's dress.

"Wear it long and loose, it's his best shape and it will look beautiful with the dress, a simple but sexy look." Juliana heard the noise again but this time it looked like someone was crying too.

"And shoes-"

"Wear the black high heels, the simplest one of yours, it will be perfect," Juliana heard the noise again and yes, someone was crying. "Love, I need to hang up now, you will be amazing, I love you and ah!" Juliana said staring at the screen once again. "The fabric of the dress is very delicate, when you go to iron it don't forget to leave the iron in the least heated place possible, otherwise you will have to choose another dress to go to. And it's also my favorite dress. Please take a photo and send it to me, you will rock tonight as always, I love you, bye."

Juliana hung up the phone before Valentina could say anything, leaving the chestnut confused but going to do what her girlfriend had told her anyway.

As soon as she hung up the phone, Juliana went after the source of the noise, which she was sure was coming from the shoe room, because the closest she got, the loudest it was, and when she stopped in front of the door she heard the sounds of sobs trying to be muffled.

She didn't hesitate to open the door and found Jessica, the last person she thought she would find, sitting on the floor, all curled, with one hand on her chest and the other in her mouth, trying to stop the crying.

Juliana entered the room and locked it, going towards the woman who seemed so helpless, crouching in front of her, finding the woman looking at her in fright, leaving Juliana frightened. It was a sensation that she was very familiar with, but that she thought and hoped she'd never get to feel that, much less see that right in front of her. She never saw herself on the other side of the coin.

"Jessica.." Juliana whispered, placing her hand on top of the hand that was on the other woman's chest, "breathe with me, Jessica, like this, inhale and breathe out, slowly," Juliana started to do what she was saying in an attempt to soothe the woman, but it seemed that only made her more elated.

"Juliana.. I can't breathe.. I think I'm having a heart attack, help me, please," Jessica said between sobs, grabbing Juliana's hand in hers, while the black-haired woman tried to stay calm.

"Jessica, pay attention, look at me-" She put both hands on the woman's face, making her look into her eyes. "You're not having a heart attack, just do what I do, it will help you, trust me, I need you to repeat with me, breathe in and out slowly, just like me," And so Juliana repeated the same process of inhale and exhale, feeling Jessica squeeze her hand so much that she no longer felt the blood circulate, but nothing mattered anymore, the only thing Juliana wanted was for Jessica to calm down.

"No, no no, it's a heart attack, Juliana, please help me, please please please, I can't breathe my chest is hurting and, e-" Jessica said between sobs and stumbling over the words, desperate and Juliana was starting to feel restless, she was never on the other side, she wouldn't be able to help another person, she needed to seek help.

"Jessica, I'm going to look for someone to help you better, okay? Wait a minute-"

"No!" Jessica interrupted Juliana and held her arm with both hands. "No please, stay with me, Juliana, please stay with me please," she cried, clinging more tightly to Juliana.

"Okay, ok, Jessica, but you have to help me too, okay? You have to breathe with me, I promise you, it will be better, it will make you feel better, it's just a breathing exercise, do you think you can do it with me?" Juliana asked slowly, trying to stay calm while trying to calm the other woman. "Let's try it again, okay?" She asked looking at Jéssica, who still had a frightened look, a hand on her chest again as if she were holding it, trying to stop it from leaving her body. "Repeat with me, slowly, it doesn't have to be fast. So inhale and exhale, slowly." Juliana made a slow breathing movement, looking straight into Jessica's eyes, but the woman kept looking elsewhere. "No, Jessica, look at me, look me in the eye." The woman looked at Juliana and repeated her movements, inhaling and exhaling, still clinging to her hand.

They stayed like that for a few long minutes, just repeating these movements, Jessica no longer looked so scared, her hand that was holding her chest was just holding Juliana's arm now, who extended her own arm and placed it on the other woman's chest to feel that her heart was no longer as fast as it was before.

"That, great Jessica." Juliana whispered, nodding and caressing the woman's hand, never stopping breathing.

\--

"Have you done this before?" Jessica asked after a while. She and Juliana were still sitting on the floor, the two of them in silence. Juliana shook her head. "So..-"

"I've already been in your place." Juliana said, a sad smile accidentally leaving her face with the memories invaded her mind.

"So.." Jessica cleared her throat. "What I had was an attack? A panic attack, I mean."

Juliana nodded. "I am not an expert, obviously, but I certainly can recognize what I saw." Juliana looked at Jessica. "Was it your first time having it?"

It was Jessica's turn to nod. "Yes, it was the first time it was so bad. I'd already felt.." She sighed. "I felt tachycardia, my hands would sweat when I'd feel under pressure... but it was never that bad." She whispered the last part. "I thought I was going to die. For real."

Juliana chuckled. "You wouldn't have died. I think."

"It is good to know that you are sure of things, Juliana." Jessica grinned and pushed Juliana with her shoulder, making her laugh too.

"I know almost everything." Juliana smiled back. "Well... I think it's good for us to get back to work, right?" She took her phone out of her pocket to check the time and saw that she had a notification from Valentina. She unlocked her it and opened the messaging app, a smile settling instantly on her face when she saw the photo her girlfriend had sent her.

"Wow, she looks pretty." Jessica said seeing the photo too, Juliana turned the phone over so she could see better.

"She does." Juliana smiled at the other woman.

"Where is she going like that?" Jessica asked curiously. "If you... want to tell me, of course."

"She's going to a gala event. Before I got here I was in a call with her, she was desperate because the dress she had chosen was stained and apparently she had no other clothes to wear anymore." Juliana laughed as she remembered her girlfriend's drama over the phone.

"How come she didn't have more clothes? Isn't she a millionaire or something?" Jessica chuckled.

"I know right? It's because it's proportional, her money and her daily drama." Jessica laughed at that. ''She has many dresses, but I don't know, she panicked and called me to help her. That dress is mine actually, but I said she would look great on it and she did." She ended up saying, pride explicit on her face.

"How long have you been together?"

"More than three years." Juliana replied, more proud.

"All of this?" Jessica said in amazement. "I remember when she went on that live show, to declare her love for you," Juliana rolled her eyes as Jessica laughed. "I found it very brave."

"Yes, she was." Juliana said sincerely. "She is more courageous than many people say ther are."

"I bet." Jessica said and they were silent again for another few seconds.

"I think we can go now, can't we? We've been here for almost 40 minutes." Juliana said running her hands over her pants, getting ready to get up when she felt Jessica's hands on her.

"Wait a minute, Juliana, I wanted to.." Jessica started talking. ''Thank you." She looked at Juliana." Really. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't shown up and.. you didn't even need to help me, I mean, I make your life hell and-"

"Jessica, Jessica, it's okay." Juliana interrupted her. "I mean, it's not all, okay, I would love for you to stop being unbearable, at least a little. Truce?" Juliana held out her hand for Jessica to shake, but instead the woman dove in and hugged Juliana tightly. "I.. hm.." Confused, Juliana did the only thing she could do at the moment and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." She heard Jessica's muffled whisper. "Really, I'm sorry. I will get better, I promise you."

"I don't want promises, Jessica, it's not about that. But we can talk later, okay?"

Jessica released her and nodded. "Okay. Shall we go?"

\--

Juliana was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling thinking about what other kind of gift she could give Valentina, which was one of the easiest things, since her girlfriend was happy with any act of affection that Juliana showed her, but the black-haired woman always wanted more, always wanted to surprise her girlfriend. Nothing made her happier than seeing Valentina's happy smile when she was surprised to see Juliana's gifts.

But this was going to be the third birthday they would spend together, and Juliana had already thought of three different gifts for birthdays, Christmas, Valentine's Day. She was running out of ideas and couldn't think of a single thing she could give Valentina other than the drawing she was sure she could draw.

"I hate this damn cold weather," Jessica came complaining into the room, taking Juliana out of her self-pity state.

"Why do you always arrive so late?" Juliana sat upright on the bed, looking at the woman who was taking off all the layers of cold clothes she had put on to protect herself.

"I have to finish fixing last week's mistakes and I want Helena to see that I'm really trying, I don't want to go through that Saturday situation again." Jessica said and Juliana nodded silently, lying down again. "Are you going to tell me today why you hated me? Or you still hate me, I don't know." Juliana asked after a few seconds. "It's very strange that we're treating ourselves as people who have some kind of relationship apart from mutual hatred."

"Can't we just pretend that I always treated you well without me having to humiliate myself? I already apologized, that's enough." Jessica said and went into the bathroom.

"Enough?" Juliana got up and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the door. "You made my life hell for almost six months without me doing anything to you, I think I deserve an explanation. And a better apology."

"Don't you think you're being a little bit dramatic?" Juliana heard Jessica ask on the other side of the door after a while.

"Dramatic?" Juliana rose from the bed, disgusted. How could she think she could have some kind of friendship with Jessica? "You literally forced me out of the closet!" She almost screamed and Jessica opened the bathroom door with a smile on her face. "And you still find that funny?" Juliana asked, offended.

"Juliana, I'm kidding, I know that what I did was not right, okay?" She came out of the bathroom with a towel around her.

"And.."

"Okay," Jessica sat on her bed. "I hated you because you took the internship that was supposed to be mine."

"What?" Juliana asked confused.

"I was working there for a long time, the internship was better than mine, theoretically the new people who arrive take the vacancies that... are not so good. They start from scratch. But you already arrived taking an incredible vacancy that I was literally drooling to have." Jessica continued. "When I found out you were Valentina's girlfriend I was sure you had been indicated for the vacancy and only got it because of her."

"This is ridiculous." Juliana said almost in a whisper, not believing what she had heard. "You made my life hell for thinking you deserved the internship more than I did? Thinking that I got it just because of Valentina?" She repeated everything she had heard to try to make sense of it.

"But that makes sense, Juliana, think about it." Jessica rolled her eyes and stood up, looking for her pajamas in her suitcase.

"No, it doesn't make sense, Jessica, you haven't even tried to meet me or talk to me, even a little, before!"

"It did make sense in my head, I was so sure you were only using Valentina and screwing me in the middle of it all that I was just angry."

"This is so fucked up." Juliana sat down, not believing what she had heard. "And now you believe me? That I didn't do any of that? "

"I believe it," Jessica replied, looking sincere, but Juliana was still confused by all of this. ''And I'm really sorry... really, Juliana. I'm usually not that... hateful," she laughed to herself. "But you got the worst of me."

"With me doing absolutely nothing!" Juliana said in exasperation.

"I know! I already apologized! What else do you want me to do?" Jessica asked confused looking at Juliana who was already tired of that conversation.

"What, I think-" Juliana started to speak when she heard her cell phone ring.  
"I'm going to change, it must be your girlfriend." Jessica said heading towards the bathroom, leaving Juliana alone to attend to Valentina.

"Hi, Val," Juliana answered. "Hi, babe! How you doing?" Juliana heard Valentina asking, but her voice sounded different. "I''m great! How was the delivery of your material today?"

It was Monday already and Valentina had to deliver the material that her boss had ordered about the event she had gone to on Saturday, which had been a success and that Valentina spent hours on the phone with her telling all the details about the night.

"Better than I thought it would be." Valentina said distantly, her voice a little muffled, until Juliana heard the sound of pots clashing.

"You cooking?"

"I am," She heard Valentina's voice even more distantly.

"And couldn't you wait another five minutes to finish, Val?" Juliana said laughing.

"I'm done, you're so rude." Valentina replied and now Juliana could hear her voice better. "How was your day?"

"Ahm.. normal at work, it seems that this week will be better than the last. I also talked to Jessica and finally found out why she hated me."

"Did she tell you that, like, that out of the blue?" Valentina asked confused. "I thought you weren't even talking?"

"Oh, ahm, we are trying." Juliana omitted. She still didn't want to talk about Jessica's panic attack from days ago, after all, this was a very personal matter for the other woman. "She told me she hated me because I stole her the internship and she thought I got it because of being your girlfriend."

"What?"

"I know, kind of stupid, don't you think?" Juliana said laughing, still not believing.

"It wasn't stupid, in my head it made a lot of sense." Jessica said entering the room again.

"Jessica, this could all be resolved if you had talked to me."

"But how was I supposed to know?" Jessica asked.

"If you could talk to me!" Juliana spoke louder. "Are you always so hardheaded?"

"And are you always so annoying? I already apologized!"

"It's not enough!"

"So what do you want me to do-"

"Shut up!" Valentina screamed so loudly that even Jessica heard it and Juliana immediately took the phone out of her ear.

"Jesus, was that your girlfriend?"

"What the hell, Val?" Juliana spoke, nearing the phone to her ear again. "Was that necessary?"

"I was tired of hearing you two complaining nonstop, I just wanted to tell you that I'll call you later, I'm going to eat now and-"

"No, Val, I'm going to eat now too and we can talk in the meantime," Juliana said getting up and reaching for her bag. "Jessica, this conversation is not over." She pointed at Jessica as she left the room, rolling her eyes and smiling, when she saw that the other woman was imitating her way of speaking.

-

"You and Jessica are so much more... I don't know, closer?" Valentina asked while the two ate, Valentina sitting at the table in the living room of their apartment and Juliana at a table inside a restaurant across the street from the hotel she was staying at.

"As I said, we’re getting closer because of work and because we have to live together practically being forced. Practically no, we’re being forced to live together. But changing the subject, you didn’t tell me what your boss said about the material that you had to deliver today." Juliana said trying to change the subject quickly.

"So," Valentina finished chewing. "She had already said that it wasn’t supposed to be the final material, but yes a scribble, a draft of my ideas. I gave it to her and she pointed out some things I should change, indicated others that I could write... being honest I swore she was going to eat me alive." She ended up saying laughing, Juliana laughing together. "I would so much more rather you eati-"

"Valentina!" Juliana cut off her girlfriend, eyes wide with amusement.

"What? It's true! If there is someone who could do that now, I wish it were you and, no-" Valentina raised her finger looking at the camera indicating that Juliana would not interrupt her. "You don't come to me with Mother Teresa's reactions because you have done that several times."

"Oh my God," Juliana groaned. "You're the worst."

\--

"I don't even know why I still let you choose the movies we're going to watch if you're always going to end up spoiling it for me." Juliana got up from Jessica's bed irritated with the woman while she was laughing while lying down. "It's just awful to watch movies with you, Jessica."

"What, why? '' The woman asked, pretending innocence.

It was Friday night and the two women had decided to watch a movie, which they had been doing since the beginning of the week. It was the only way they had found, for the time being, to stay in the same small space and try to create some kind of friendship. Some days it worked. Others not so much.

"Because you talk throughout the whole movie, you're on your phone all the time and take away my entire patience!"

"But that's because you don't have any patience left! I was talking about the movie trying to understand and-"

"But how would I understand the dialogues if you were talking all the time??"

"Ok Juliana! Next time you can choose the movie and I will be quiet all the time to make you happy! Satisfied?"

"Yes! I am! But I don't understand your irritation, I am asking you the least! Or do you watch movies at the cinema without shutting up too?" Juliana asked looking at Jessica.

"No! I go to the cinema with people I like and who understand the way I watch movies!" Jessica hit back.

"Then go watch with them!" Juliana replied at the same time that she heard someone knocking on the door and Jessica was going to open it.

"What?" She heard the woman speak opening the door and froze when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Hola," Valentina gave a shy smile. "Did I arrive at a bad time?" Valentina bit her mouth trying not to laugh at her girlfriend's shocked expression on seeing her.

"Val," Juliana whispered and headed for the door, passing straight through Jessica and clinging to Valentina's body, embracing her as hard as she could, sinking her face into her girlfriend's neck, feeling the scents she missed so much .

"Hola, love," Valentina wrapped Juliana's body in her arms and hugged her tightly, feeling finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love me some good ass cliffhangers!
> 
> don't kill me! otherwise you won't have anyone writing this for you!


	34. welcome to new york

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.. you're welcome
> 
> here's the links of my other little jobs that kinda complete this fic, they all happened before the timeline of Privacies:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776730  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471027
> 
> have you read the second chapter of One of These Nights?? No?? Go read it!!!!!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037655/chapters/54269884#workskin
> 
> please leave your thoughts and feed my thirsty bi ass

"What are you doing here this early?" Juliana asked, still clinging to Valentina.

"Surprise!" Valentina said laughing lightly.

"Are you two going to stand there in the middle of the hall or are you coming in?" Jessica said after watching the two of them, who seemed to come out of the trance they were in and grinned to each other.

"Yea, one second, Jessica." Juliana said as she left her girlfriend's embrace and took her face in her hands, caressing her face with her thumbs. "It's the best surprise I've ever received," Juliana said smiling and leaned over, taking Valentina's lips in hers in a delicate kiss, feeling her body shiver at the touch of their lips. "Come," she took Valentina's hand and led her to her room.

"You're really brave to travel against this storm going on out there," Jessica said lying on her bed. " I almost had to pull Juliana by her hair to get her out of bed today."

Valentina looked confused at Juliana, who lifted her shoulders and sat on the bed. "It was cold, huh."

"You two are really.. close friends now, aren't you?" Valentina sat next to Juliana, who took her hand in hers and caressed it.

"I wouldn't say good friends,"

"At most we are respecting each other as people." The two spoke at the same time.

"Uhum," Valentina said, nodding and looking at the TV glued to the wall, the screen with the credits of something they were watching paused.

"We can watch a movie together from time to time too." Jessica said when she saw Valentina looking at the TV.

"Okay," Valentina chuckled and looked back to Juliana, that was looking right back at her. "What?"

"I can't believe you're here," Juliana said in a small tone and caressed Valentina's face, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Me either actually," Valentina said staring back at her favorite coffee colored eyes. "I thought I'd never reach this place, the traffic was insane, the storm was ugly," She chuckled, "I have no idea how I've made it."

"Do you already have plans for what you are going to do this weekend?" Jéssica asked.

"A few things, yes," Juliana lifted her head and looked with a small smile on her face at Valentina, who raised an amused eyebrow.

"Okay, I don't need to know in detail what you're going to do these two days, gross." Jessica said getting up and going to the bathroom, making Juliana and Valentina look at each other in amusement.

"God, I thought she'd never leave," Valentina said and took Juliana's face in her hands, kissing her, feeling the familiality of the movement and the moment, sighing when she felt Juliana opening her mouth wider to deepen the kiss.

"Val," Juliana said trying to break the kiss when she heard the sound of the bathroom sink being turned on. "Val, love, we should stop- Val," She chuckled when Valentina started to give her little kisses everywhere around her face. "Val," She pulled away completely. "We both know where this always leads us, don't we, we should stop." Juliana said putting a strand of Valentina's hair behind her ear, watching as she still had her eyes closed. "Are you alright?"

Valentina nodded smiling, opening her eyes and watching Juliana in front of her, also with a slight smile on her face, looking back at her with those infinite black eyes that, as always, were so intense making Valentina feeling so small in their dark immensity. Right there, at that time, she felt the safest person in the world, with her girlfriend looking at her with so much love.

And that was all Valentina needed to feel really happy and complete, for the woman in front of her to look at her the same way for the rest of her life.

"Come on, put some of your clothes in a suitcase, I don't want to waste any more time," Valentina said, planting another kiss on Juliana's lips before getting out of bed and looking for Juliana's suitcase. "Where is it?" She asked confused.

"Down here,." Juliana said smiling and leaned on the bed, reaching under it and taking the suitcase.

"Going somewhere?" Jessica asked opening the bathroom door.

"Yes, I rented a room in another hotel for us." Valentina said smiling as Juliana threw a few random clothes into the suitcase.

"Oh," Jessica sat on her bed, watching Juliana. "I didn't know you were going to be sleeping anywhere else."

"I forgot," Juliana said, heading towards the bathroom and putting some things in a small bag. "I didn't even remember, to be honest, Val's coming here had been canceled so many times." She laughed.

"You coming back Sunday?"

"Ahm, actually I will stay here until Monday.. we can stay at the hotel until Monday morning, when you have to leave for the internship." Valentina said turning to Juliana.

"Oh," Juliana said, thinking about what she would have to do on Monday to pack it with her. "It's okay with me, I just need.." She started looking for something in the middle of her things in her part of the closet. "..this for Monday, I need to give it to Grace."

"Pff," Jessica snorted. "Are you sure it's all done? The last thing I had to give her she made sure to criticize every tiny part of the clothe." She said sourly.

"I'm sure it's perfect but I'll give it another look, Jessica, thanks." Juliana said smiling.

"I'm not joking, Juliana, I won't know how to help you if you have another attack like you helped me."

"Another attack?" Valentina asked worriedly heading towards Ju. "What does she mean, another attack, Juls? What kind of attack?"

"Babe, don't," Juliana dodged Valentina's hands that were nervous on her. "Jessica, I didn't tell my girlfriend about your attack to save you and you release the information like that." Juliana said laughing. "Val, what happened was that Jessica here," she pointed at the woman, "had a panic attack thanks to Grace, the person I have to deliver these pieces of clothing to tomorrow. Grace is not a very... chill person, let's put it like that-"

"I'm not a chill person, Juliana. That woman is sent from the devil." Jessica said ironically, interrupting Juliana.

"Who did send her or didn't is not up to us, Jessica, I just know that, yes, she is not a very patient person and thinks that everything revolves around her opinion, but okay, I'll be twice as careful when delivering these pieces. And I already have Helena's approval, so if she doesn't like it she'll have to deal with my boss." Juliana said simple, finishing putting some things in her suitcase and closing it. "Are we done?" She asked looking at Valentina, who was still looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Okay," she nodded. "Jessica, it was nice seeing you." She said politely, smiling at the other woman. I hope to see you again in Mexico, since you no longer make my girlfriend's life hell for any reason." She smiled sarcastically at her, extending her hand so she could take it.

"Don't worry, Valentina, I'll still make your girlfriend's life hell, but it will be with less hate now." Jessica returned the sarcastic smile, squeezing Valentina's hand. "And remember that you will be inside a hotel room, the walls are soundproofed to a limit." She let go of Valentina's hand and laid back on her bed.

Don't miss me too much, Jessica." Juliana said as she headed for the door, opening it so Valentina could pass. "See you on Monday."

-

"What?" Juliana asked Valentina as soon as they entered the elevator and realized she was staring at her.

"Wanna explain what was that about?"

"There's not much to explain, Val." Juliana said, "she had a panic attack and I helped her to stop."

"Okay, but how did she know you had panic attacks?"

"She asked me.. and I answered. She wanted to know how I managed to calm her down."

"And.. how did you feel? It's been a while since-"

"I was fine, Val, don't worry."

"How am I not going to worry, Juliana? I was also there when you had your attacks, remember? And out of nowhere this girl is telling you to be careful so you won't have another an-"

"Val, Val" Juliana interrupted Valentina, taking her hands in hers. "I didn’t have another panic attack, the last one I had was years ago, ok, she said it that way because she knew I have had it before and, naturally, if I had another one again today it would be that, one more, but this is not going to happen because everything is fine in the internship, I'm fine, she's better and that's it." She looked at Valentina. "Understood? I'm okay, love."

"I just don't understand why you never say somethings to me," Valentinda said, still frustrated. "I thought we were past that, I'm always thinking we are past a lot of things and then out of nowhere you just-"

"It was her business to tell, Val." Juliana interrupted her. "Do you remember how embarrassed I used to get when I had mine? She was the same, I didn't say anything because-"

"You know I'm not talking about that." Valentina stared at her.

Juliana sighed. "I know. But it didn't affect me at all. That's why I didn't mention anything."

"But it could."

"But it didn't." Juliana stated. "I was fine, so I didn't tell you, okay? I'm fine, I swear." She stroked Valentina's face.

"You would tell me if something like that happened to you, right?" Valentina asked and Julia nodded, but before she could speak, Valentina continued. "Juliana, I know you, you wouldn't want to worry me and you wouldn't tell me. I need you to promise me that if it happens to you again when I'm not around, you will tell me. Promise me."

"You would be the first person I would call, Val." Juliana leaned over and caught Valentina's lips on hers. "I promise."

\--

Valentina flipped a switch and a small lamp by the bed came on. She kicked off her shoes and let out a loud sigh "Jesus, my feet hurt so much. I don't why I chose this shoe to travel."

Juliana chuckled shaking her head, putting Valentina's bag by the door while closing it. "You love those shoes."

"I do," Valentina sat at the edge of the bed, easing the jacket she was using down her shoulders. "I don't remember the last time I came to New York and stressed this much. This bad weather came out of nowhere."

"Aw, babe," Juliana got in front of Valentina and pulled her up on the feet, hugging her by the waist. "I'm sorry for the all the trouble you had coming here but I'm so glad you're here." She kissed her cheek lovingly. "I've missed you. I've missed having you like this close." She said while trailing kisses down Valentina's jaw, on her neck, smiling when she saw her girlfriend dropping her head a little to the side, leaving her a bigger room of skin to explore. "Does this fancy hotel room have a bathtub?" She asked close to Valentina's ear, who just nodded. "Great, let me draw you a bath, ok? You're visible tired."

"Only if you join me." Valentina closed her eyes and just felt Juliana's lips over her skin.

"Of course I'll be there with you, why do you think I gave you this idea?" She asked with a grin, Valentina nodding her head.

"I've missed you too," Valentina said and took Julianas mouth with hers, kissing her slowly.

"Come," Juliana whispered, breaking the kiss and taking Valentina's hand in hers, leading them both to the bathroom. "Wow, this is so nice," She said while she took the place into view. The bathroom was big and bright, with a big enough bath for two. Juliana smiled to herself, of course Valentina would choose one of the best rooms in this hotel, that from it looked like when they arrived, it wasn't cheap either. But she didn't care anymore about those things, well, not so much as before. If Valentina wanted to spoil her from time to time she'd let her. She also spoils Valentina with so many pieces of clothing, and little things that she could afford, so Valentina was basically doing the same, but just with different price tags. Very different price tags.

Juliana stepped closer to the bath and turned the water on, while seeing the options for bubble baths and chose one that she knew her girlfriend would love. "Look, Val," Juliana showed the bubble to her girlfriend, that was sitting on the toilet watching everything Juliana was doing. "It's chamomile." She smiled at Valentina, that smiled back a tired smile.

Juliana turned around again and threw the bubble bath inside the warm water and went towards her girlfriend. "Come here," She pulled Valentina up by her arms and hugged her by the waist again, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Why are you so tired? I don't remember being this tired when I arrived."

Valentina shrugged. "I might have or might not have started travelling too early because I changed the fly hour so I could arrive here earlier and might have or might not have slept at all last night. Plus the storm is happening outside."

Juliana shook her head smiling. "You don't exist Valentina. I can't believe you did that- actually, yes, I can believe you did that." She chuckled. "This bath will make you feel brand new, tho." She reached over Valentina's hem and pulled her shirt off of her, tossing it to the floor, her bra following right after. "Oh, it's so good to see them up this close while for the past seven days I've been living out of the memories of that video call." Juliana said and kissed the top of one of Valentina's breats, the older woman closing her eyes when she felt how warm were Juliana's lips.

"We could've done that everyday, Juls, you just had to ask." Valentina said smirking to Juliana.

"I might be taking that into consideration once you're gone again." Juliana kissed one nipple and went up again, taking Valentina's mouth with hers and kissing her with want, breaking the kiss a few seconds after to slide Valentina's yoga pants along with her panties down and then kissing her way up again all over Valentina's leg, then just little under her belly button. Valentina was already feeling a little dizzy with Juliana's kisses being so close to the place she wanted her the most to kiss, and placed her hands over Juliana's head just to hold herself straight. She felt Juliana's smile while she was kissing her stomach and let a small moan whimper when Juliana sucked one nipple into her mouth and freed it with a small noise. "Get in, now." she demanded.

"I missed you bossing me around," Valentina said with an aroused voice and got herself inside the bath, while Juliana shed her clothes and then got into the bath as well, positioning herself at the opposite end, looking up at Valentina that had a pouting mouth.

"Stop doing that," Juliana laughed. "I'm glad this bathtub is big enough for us two and your long legs." She joked. "Give me one foot." She demanded and Valentina gladly obliged, lifting one foot so Juliana could take hold of it and started massing it.

Valentina's head feel back and she breathed deep, Juliana's eyes attentive over every single movement her girlfriend was doing, as she was trying to memorize every single second of this short time Valentina was going to spend with her.

"I knew I missed you touching me but I din't think I also missed you massaging my feet like this," Valentina said and Juliana smiled, knowing the feeling.

"And here was I thinking that you were missing everything I did for you." She joked.

"I did," Valentina raised her head so she could look straight into Juliana's eyes. "I just didn't think of everything I missed you doing to me. Like massages."

''I know how you're feeling." Was the only thing Juliana said, a small smile appearing. "Give me the other one, please." Valentina beamed and obliged once again, moaning a little when she felt Juliana's hand rubbing the arch and pressing her thumbs along the ball.

"I think that's enough," Valentina said after a while, not wanting to be so close and yet so far of the warmth of Juliana's bare skin against hers. She went forward and settled her back against Juliana's front, sliding down a little, placing her head on her shoulder and feeling Juliana's arm's embracing her. "Don't get me wrong, the massage was amazing, but this is so much better, Juls." Valentina whispered, her eyes closed.

"Yea?" Juliana asked while she slicked her hands over Valentina's breats, massaging them, reveling the sensation again of feeling how Valentina's nipples hardened on contact with her fingers. "I think so too." She whispered in Valentina's ear placing tiny kisses on her temple.

Juliana stayed doing that for a while, learning and remembering the way Valentina's skin felt under her touch, hearing Valentina's shorts breaths while she touched her the way she knew she liked, Valentina's growing impatience being shown silently with the moving water.

"Juls," She begged in a whisper and Juliana was more than ready to listen to what she wanted.

"What, Val?" She asked, putting more pressure in her hands, making Valentina moan a little lauder.

"You know what I want," Valentina said almost breathless. "Stop torturing me, Valdéz."

"Happy to help," Valentina heard Juliana say and felt one hand slip down her torso, into the yellowish water and between her legs. Juliana heard Valentina gasp when she touched her inner thighs. Swallowing her own gasp when she felt how ready and slick her girlfriend was. "I can feel how ready you are underneath water and that will always be my favorite thing, Val.'' She said in a low, rusky tone that made Valentina want her inside her right at that moment.

"Juls-"

"Shhh. Be quiet. I've missed you, let me show you how much I've missed you," Juliana said giving Val little kisses throughout her neck and jawline.

Valentina finally allowed Juliana to do whatever she wanted and she settled back again making herself more comfortable, placing one of her legs over Juliana's to give her more space, holding each side of the bath. Juliana didn't waste any more time and slid her fingers easily inside Valentina, both girls moaned with the known sensation of be filled and to be able to fill, Juliana still kissing and biting Valentina's jaw while she was taking everything again, every sensation that she used to felt when she was inside her girlfriend. Her velvet skin, hot and soft, enveloping her and making her feel like that's where she belongs all along.

And then, not waiting to waste anymore time, Juliana started to fasten up her movements inside Valentina, who grabbed both Juliana's thighs and dipped her fingers in an attempt to hold onto something more firmly, making Juliana bite her mouth with the sensation of her nails digging her skin under water. The fastest Juliana went the fastest she realized Valentina was also moving above her, her boobs frictioning with Val's back while Valentina's were freely moving up and down, Juliana watching everything while it sent arrows of lust right to her core.

She then left the breast her hand was still massaging and started to stroke Valentina's clit in time with her thrusts, Valentina moving with her with her eyes closed, feeling Juliana everywhere. The water was sloshing, spilling onto the floor but none of them seemed to care, they were in their little world, a world and place they've missed too much to care about any other mess than what their bodies were creating with each other.

"Jesus, Val," Juliana felt her own orgasm growing inside her and Valentina didn't even touch her, just by hearing her moanings and how hot and slick she was for her made Juliana want to explode at the same time as her girlfriend.

"You feel so good," Valentina panted attempting to say, her nails scratching Juliana's thighs.

"You too, babe," Juliana said also breathless and it was all it took for Valentina to stiffen, her back arching and her hips lifting, more water falling onto the floor. Juliana held Valentina the whole time she was wearing off her orgasm, not sure if she also had came because everything at that moment felt so big, the atmosphere was too heavy, as heavy as Valentina's attempts to catch her breath.

\--

"Wow," Valentina said when she managed to catch her breath a few minutes later, her head against Juliana's shoulder, that was stroking Valentina's arm while drawing figures with slow movements on her belly. "That was... something."

"Something good I hope." Juliana said smiling.

"Oh yeah, that was really good," Valentina said, turning to face her girlfriend. "I can't reach such good orgasms alone," She whispered staring at Juliana's lips with an amused beam and leaned over to kiss Juliana, completely turning to sit on her knees, taking Juliana's face in her hands and almost lying on top of her, guiding Juliana to lean against the edge of the bath and deepening the kiss, moaning when she felt Juliana's tongue in contact with hers in a slow dance. "Come here," Valentina asked in a whisper while placing a hand on Juliana's back to bring her more closer, but Juliana stopped the kiss instantly.

"No, no, Val, I'm good, let's just reast a little, ok?." Juliana said, trying to evade Valentina's kisses, who had given up on kissing her mouth and started attacking her neck.

"I'm never tired for this, love," Valentina said kissing Juliana's neck, sucking on her pulsating point as she lowered her hand to her girlfriend's center.

"No, Val," Juliana struggled against herself to stop Valentina's relentless hand in the middle of her legs, laughing when Valentina started kissing her again. "Babe, c'mon."

Valentina stopped kissing her, pulling away, looking at Juliana with a confused expression. "You don't want to have sex anymore?"

"No, that's not it," Juliana leaned over and planted a delicate kiss on Valentina's lips. "You're tired, I can see that, I only started this because I wanted you to relax and-"

"I'm relaxed, Juls."

"Your face tells me different, you're almost asleep, babe." Juliana said caressing her face.

"But I want to make you feel good, too, Juls." Valentina said in an almost childlike tone.

Juliana grinned at that. "You already made me relax, love, just seeing you here made me more relaxed than when I arrived in the city. Let's finish the shower and eat something fast and rest, ok? Tomorrow you can do whatever you want with me."

"Ah yes?" Valentina asked with a tired smile.

"Yes," Juliana kissed her again. "Come on, let's go out." She stood up and pulled Valentina with her, leaning over to pick up a towel that was next to the bathtub but being interrupted by Valentina, who pulled her and hugged her, placing her head in the space between Juliana's shoulder and her neck, taking a deep breath when she felt their wet and somehow hot bodies come together, feeling vividly every part of their touching bodies. "You okay?" Juliana asked hugging Valentina tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"Yea," Valentina replied after a while in that position. The two of them in the middle of the bath embraced, dripping water falling and joining the still full bathtub. "I just wanted to feel again what it was like to have you like this with me." She planted a kiss on Juliana's neck that made the younger one shiver and seriously thinking if her decision to prevent Valentina from having her in the bathtub when she wanted it was right. "But, come on." Valentina disengaged herself from her body and took the towels, placing one around Juliana's body and the other around hers.

\--

"They said that in half an hour we will be eating." Juliana said going back to their room. Their entire hotel room was split into two, one with a small living room and the other with the bed and bathroom. Show could probably fit three rooms she was sharing with Jessica inside that one, and again, Juliana didn't want to think about how much Valentina was paying for them to be there. "What are you doing?" Juliana said smiling when she realized that Valentina was taking pictures of her with a camera.

"Taking pictures of you?" She responded as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"And since when do you have this camera?" Juliana asked as she laid down on the bed, the camera still flashing out to her.

"Since I had the brilliant idea of recording every step of ours on this first international trip of ours." Valentina was. "I mean, our first half international trip. It's the first time we've been out of Mexico together and I want to record everything." She took another photo of Juliana. "I'm going to do a travel diary."

"Ah, yes? Juliana asked approaching her, taking the camera from her hand by surprise.

"Hey!" Valentina complained.

"And will this diary only have pictures of me?" Juliana asked, taking a picture of Valentina.

"Obviously not," Valentina replied. "There would be pictures of us too."

"And pictures of you alone?" Another photo of Valentina.

"I'm not interested in that." Valentina leaned over to take the camera back but Juliana dodged, getting up from the bed. Taking another picture. "Hey! Give me back," she knelt on the bed and pouted at Juliana, who took another photo.

"Oh my god, that picture looks adorable" she laughed as she looked at the picture and turned the camera over to show Valentina, who tried to get the camera again. "Eeh, no, no. I wanna play with it for a while."

"I didn't bring the camera for you to play with it, Juliana, I brought the camera to take pictures." Valentina got out of bed and went towards Juliana to try to get the camera again, but Juliana fled to the other side of the bed. "Are you being serious?" Valentina asked in amusement when Juliana ran away from her again.

"Well, if you want it so much, come here and get it." Juliana replied and raised the camera again to her eye level, putting Valentina as the center of the image and starting to film her.

Valentina was facing Juliana and the camera, while walking slowly towards her girlfriend. "Are you filming, now?" She asked when she saw that Juliana was no longer pressing any buttons to take a picture, she just had the camera pointed at her.

"Yes," Juliana replied simply.

"You want to film me?" Valentina asked bitting her lip, pulling her shirt off, her completly naked torso being in display and the only part being covered of her white long body was being covered with her panties. "Wanna film us together?"

"What?" Juliana asked and, before she could do something, Valentina reached out and took her camera, throwing the device on the bed and grabbing Juliana's waist, leading her towards the bed until her knees hit the furniture and she leaned Juliana down, laying on top of her right after. "You want to record us.. doing it?"

"What," Valentina said laughing lightly, bending to kiss Juliana's neck and placing both arms over her head, holding them there. "Don't you like the idea?" She asked naively, placing sweet, delicate kisses on Juliana's neck.

"Val," Juliana moaned her girlfriend's name.

"What," Valentina whispered, focused on what she was doing.

"Are you serious?"

Valentina stopped kissing her and raised her head so that she could face Juliana. "No." She answered, a tiny smile escaping her mouth. "I just said that to distract you and get the camera. But.. I wouldn't say no if you wanted to."

Juliana's eyes widened when she heard that. "Are you crazy? What if it leaks?"

"Ah, so is't okay to record whatever we want if we make sure that there's no way of the tape leaking?" Valentina asked in amusement and, after a while of Juliana only looking at her, as if she was trying to read her expression, Valentina let go of Juliana's arms and bent again to kiss her, reaching Juliana's breasts so she could massage them.

"I- I-" Juliana tried to say between kisses but it seemed that her brain didn't work anymore. Did Valentina really want to record a video of them two having sex?

"Babe," Valentina stopped kissing Juliana and laughed. "I'm kidding, you don't have to be like that, okay? I mean, I wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea of recording it, it would just be for us to see, we could even record it once, watch it and then delete it, but it was just an idea, okay? There's no need to frozen like that," she finished laughing and laid beside Juliana.

"I'm sorry, I just... I don't know. I think... I ...-"

"Juls, relax, it's me, okay?" Valentina pulled Juliana's face so that she looked at her. "I'm your girlfriend. I've seen you naked in every possible way, you don't need to be ashamed, still ashamed, to say what you want to do to me in bed, ok?"

"Is there anything else you want to do with me in bed?" Juliana asked as she laid on her side to face Valentina better.

"Oh," Valentina laid down better to face Juliana too. "There are a number of things I wanted to try with you, love. Countless."

"Countless?" Juliana asked with wide eyes. "What kinds of things?"

"Ah, I don't know.. at first I thought that.. I don't know, we could try a dildo." Valentina said slowly, paying attention to her girlfriend's expressions, waiting to see if she would see anything different.

"Oh," was the only thing she heard from Juliana. It wasn't like Juliana was shy in bed, or anywhere else, that she really knew. When it came to sex Juliana could not contain herself, the only thing she didn't do that much was verbalize what she wanted. But she and Valentina were at a stage in their relationship that each other already knew what they wanted in bed, or whatever place they were.

But bringing a dildo into the middle of their relationship was something that Valentina still had a little fear to bring on as a subject for they to discuss. First, because it was a dildo, she had already had sex with men and knew what to expect from having something bigger than fingers inside her. Juliana, on the other hand, had only had such relationship once, and although it was a situation that both had already talked about and everything was settled, it was still a field that neither of them had talked about after the last final conversation almost three years ago.

So, she doesn't know how Juliana would react and the fact that the ornament was not lacking in their sex life, because was very, very good, always made Valentina postpone this conversation. The addition of these devices to their sex life had no other purpose than to spice up their relationship and bring something new to them.

"I think... we can talk about this better." Juliana finally answered after a while.

"What?" Valentina didn't think she understood correctly.

"I think it would be interesting to talk about it. Later, when I get back to Mexico.. if you want." Juliana completed shy.

"Yes, I do want that, love."

"But... it doesn't mean that you don't like-"

"No, Juls, it's not because of that." Valentina said sitting on the bed. "It would be just.. I don't know, to bring something new to our relationship, but not that we need it," she added before Juliana could say anything. "It would just be another option, but I don't miss anything in our sex life, okay? It would just be a.. a supplement, that's it."

"Okay," Juliana agreed, smiling shyly at Valentina. "We'll see that when I get home, okay?" Valentina nodded and leaned over the headboard, "come here," she asked Juliana, who immediately obeyed and laid on top of Valentina, her breats being pressed against Juliana's back.

Valentina wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's body, and Juliana intertwined her fingers, stroking her hand with her thumb, sighing slightly at the feeling of that familiarity that she missed so much.

Juliana was never one to miss someone, or at least she didn't think she was that kind of person, or she never had to be. Most of her life was just her mother and Chino. Chino she never really missed, and her mother was always there, which meant she never had to misse her. She never had close friends and never heard of any other parent. So it was always basically she and Lupe.

Valentina was the first person who made her aware of the definition of homesickness and yet, it was not the same way her girlfriend felt.

Valentina missed Juliana when they left early in the morning and was only going to see each other later in the evening. Valentina called her at noon saying she missed her. Juliana didn't understand how it worked, but it wasn't she the one who would doubt her girlfriend's feelings.

Not missing Valentina so much meant that she also didn't miss her that much while she was in Mexico. She missed Valentina when they didn't see each other for more than three days, she felt that feeling that she couldn't describe in her chest when they talked on the phone, that need to have her there in front of her instead of just hearing her voice. The need to touch her, to feel her skin under her touch. To smell her perfume. That was what she felt when she was away from her girlfriend for a long time and that's what she has felt since the day she arrived in New York.

"How's our apartment?" Juliana asked, sinking deeper into Valentina's body.

"What you mean?" Valentina laughed.

"I want to know if it's still standing. If my kitchen is intact."

"Your kitchen?" Valentina asked and Juliana felt her body tremble when she laughed. She missed that too. "It was our kitchen the last time I remember."

"Yes, my kitchen, who cooks the most" Juliana asked with amusement.

"The please allow me to tell you that I used your kitchen, ma'am, and that I left it intact, I didn't break anything, I didn't burn anything yet." Valentina said, stroking Juliana's arm.

"Yet." Juliana laughed lightly, closing her eyes when she felt her girlfriend's touch.

"And I won't!" Valentina chuckled. "I think I won't." She finished and the two stayed in bed like that for a while, one on the other's arm, just enjoying that moment of silence, until room service arrived and Juliana got up to open the door, accepting the food and taking it to Valentina.

Dinner was just two hamburgers and juices for the two of them, something so that Valentina could eat fast and rest. And so they did.

They ate and as soon as they finished they started getting ready for bed, both brushing their teeth at the same time in the bathroom, doing their skin care routines, with Valentina soon after braiding her girlfriend's hair just for the sake of wanting to touch her hair, which was one of Juliana's favorite things.

While Valentina finished in the bathroom, Juliana took things off the bed and put them on the table, returning to the room at the same time that Valentina left the bathroom, the two of them climbing on the bed under the covers, with Juliana behind Valentina hugging her, caressing her stomach under Valentina's shirt, until it wasn't long after she heard Valentina's soft breaths meaning she'd fallen asleep in her favorite way, Juliana's arms.

\--

Juliana hadn't opened her eyes yet. She was in that limbo between wanting to sleep and being half awake due to something happening around her, but in this case it wasn't happening around her. It was happening to her as soon as she noticed something hot touching her face every two seconds.

"Morning," Juliana felt her whole body shiver at the sound of Valentina's voice and warm breath against her ear, while she felt her hand slowly move down her body.

"Sleep well?" Valentina asked again in a whisper and pinned Juliana's lobule to her teeth, biting with greater force than normal causing Juliana to moan softly and bite her lips, suffering in anticipation of what she knew would happen to her, Valentina's hand strolling on the top of your panties.

"I woke up better," Juliana said almost breathlessly, squinting, lifting her hips to press Valentina's hand more against her pelvis, feeling Valentina's smile against her temple and moving her hips higher, feeling that Valentina was getting away from contact that she needed most, "Valentinaa," Juliana complained and lowered her hips back on the bed, frustrated.

"What, love?" Valentina asked kissing Juliana's face, sniffing her face, her hand now going up under Juliana's shirt and squeezing a nipple without ceremony, making Juliana moan louder when she felt the pain mixed with the pleasure, but she was soon silenced with the Valentina's mouth invading hers, shutting her up, her girlfriend's hot tongue taking her while his index finger and thumb tortured her under her shirt. "What do you want, Juls?"

"You," Juliana replied between Valentina's kisses.

"But I'm already yours, Juls," Valentina replied, stopping kissing Juliana and looking her straight in the eye. "I want to know what you want me to do with today, here, now." She spoke quietly without losing eye contact with Juliana, who was staring back at her, seeing her girlfriend's dilated pupils, showing lust and wanting.

And then, without warning, Juliana took off her panties in a fast, almost trained, movement, and then positioned herself on top of Valentina, who moaned as soon as she felt how wet her stomach got when Juliana touched her skin.

Juliana in turn looked at her with hunger, a look in the eyes that Valentina had rarely seen. She then pulled her shirt off her body, standing there completely naked. "I want you inside me, Val," she said, her voice hoarse with excitement, and took Valentina's hand bringing it to her mouth, sucking two fingers, her gaze never leaving her girlfriend's, who was watching the whole situation almost without breathing so as not to disturb that almost ethereal moment.

Juliana took Valentina's fingers out of her mouth and guided them to where their bodies touched, getting up a little and letting go of Valentina's hand, trusting that she already knew what she wanted, and it was obvious that Valentina knew and didn't lose any more second from that moment, stucking her two fingers inside Juliana, who moaned throwing her head back, her hands positioning herself over Valentina's stomach in seek of more support.

Juliana then started rocking against Valentina's fingers, going deeper, eliticing a loud moan that neither of the women could point from who it was. Juliana's hips started rolling at a stead speed, her center rubbing against Valentina's abdomen making her wetter and hornier by the second, not being capable of closing her eyes and putting a risk the possibility of missing one single second of this magical creature that her girlfriend had turned herself into.

Not only Juliana verbalized what she wanted, she went and did the whole thing for her to make sure that her wishes would come true. Not that Valentina wouldn't do whatever she wanted her to do anyway. But seeing Juliana like that, over her, riding her fingers and completely owning the whole scene, while evoking those sensuals, throaty sounds. It was Valentina's paradise.

But Valentina wanted more, she wanted more contact, she wanted to be in touch with every single part of her girlfriend's body, so then she lifted herself up, holding Juliana's hip with her free hand while her mouth went straight to Juliana's nipple, sucking it.

"God! Valentina!" Juliana almost yelled and gripped the back of Valentina's head with her both hands harder as she rocked faster, her hands pressing her girlfriends' head against her breats, not caring if she was hurting Valentina or not in the process but it only seemed to make Valentina want her more, because the nibbled at her nipple with a force that made Juliana scream her name as the same time she curled her fingers inside her.

The whole combination of a hot, soft mouth pressing Juliana's nipple enough to make her feel a mixture of pain and pleasure at the same time that she rode Valentina's curled and strong fingers inside her, and then with Valentina's flatting her palm against Juliana's already sensitive clit, it didn't take long for Juliana to dissolve into one of the strongest orgasms she had ever had.

And Valentina had her eyes open for the whole time, watching the most beautiful creature melt in a strong orgasm, trying to stead Juliana's arrhythmic movements while she rode her pleasure out of her sweaty body. She went back to suck Juliana's other nipple, in a slower movement while Juliana's erratic breathing was coming back to normal, Juliana still riding her fingers but with also a slower movement, her chest going up and down with her deep breathing while holding onto Valentina's shoulders.

"Please, take this off," Juliana demanded, trying to take Valentina's shirt off of her but couldn't because her fingers were still inside her and moaning when Valentina, in a fast movement, took them out and pulled her shirt tossing it to the floor. Her eyes connected to Juliana's, that wore a lazy smile on her face and she saw Juliana talking Valentina's sweaty hair out of her face and holding them together behind her head. She then touched their foreheads, their breathings still not normal but way better than before, both women wearing half smiles.

"That was amazing," Valentina whispered while capturing Juliana's mouth with hers in a delicated kiss. Juliana dropping Valentina's hair and holding her face while she deepened the kiss. "Who are you?" Valentina joked, applying little kisses around Juliana's face.

"I'm sorry, that was-"

"No," Valentina interrupted her. "Don't you ever apologize for showing me how you want to be taken in bed. Or what you want to do or how you want me to make you feel good." She kissed Juliana again. "I want you to be able to tell me anything without worrying about me thinking anything other than yes, I want to make you feel good. And Juls," Valentina chuckled. "I wish we could have sex like this everyday. You're too fucking sexy when you're all bossy in bed and I'm a happy servant, just happy to please."

Valentina said and Juliana felt her face reden, and she hid, laughing into Valentina's neck, hugging her body and feeling how sweaty they both were.

"I've been wanting to do that a while." She said.

"Yea?" Valentina asked, caressing her also almost wet hair. "Why am I only getting to know about this now?"

"I don't know," Juliana got up from her hiding place and looked at her girlfriend. "We do a lot in bed, Val, and.. in whatever place we want in our apartment," Juliana laughed. "I just knew someday we'd get to do this. Now we did."

"Only because you led us here," Valentina stated, placing a strand of Juliana's hair behind her ear. "Trust me when I say I wouldn't change anything about our sex life. I love the way it is, you're not exactly shy when we're on it, but this is one of the things I want to supplement our sex life with, with you telling me, with words, what you want to do. How you want me take you. Understand that? I do that all the time with you."

"I know,"

"And? Do you feel ashamed with me asking the things I ask for you to do to me?" Valentina asked with a sly grin.

"No," Juliana answered with a shy one, staring at her.

"I wouldn't feel ashamed either, so.. let's change that, ok?" Valentina pecked her and Juliana nodded. "Now let's ask for room service and take a shower. Even tho I want to have my way with you all day long I also want to take you to my favorites spots in one of my favorites cities, so let's get going." Valentina finalized saying slapping Juliana's ass, making the other woman get off of her laughing heading to the phone to ask for their breakfast.

\--

"How many times did you come to New York anyway?" Juliana asked as she and Valentina walked hand in hand through the city.

It was almost late afternoon and they had just left the Museum of Modern Art in New York, one of the places that Valentina had forbidden Juliana to visit without her presence as it was one of her favorite museums in the world. And Juliana silently thanked herself for not going to visit with the group of her work colleagues when everyone went, even if she did want to go to the tour with them as not to feel left out of all the conversations that happened about the event. Going to the museum with her girlfriend and watching her explain some works with a child's animation was something Juliana definitely didn't want to miss.

Valentina looked like a child showing off her new toy, and when it was a super famous painting, she let out little animated squeals that made people around her look at them, but Juliana didn't care. Her girlfriend was with her, explaining about the history of modern art, which she obviously knew how to talk about thanks to books she had read, and explained everything while gesturing animatedly. Juliana loved her more than anything.

"Okay, I think we did a lot of things today, right?" Valentina asked when they stopped at a traffic light. "What do you think about going to dinner and then.. maybe going to a jazz bar? Or can we do it all together? You have to go to a jazz bar while we're here, Juls, it's like, the city's trademark, and jazz is charming as hell, and sensual, "Valentina said excitedly, closing her eyes and moving slowly as if she were listening to music right now. "And we can dance together," she said approaching and giving her girlfriend a kiss on her temple.

"Ok, Val," Juliana said laughing, taking her hand and pulling it for the two of them to cross the street. "We can do what you want, I already said that I will do whatever you want while you're here."

"Oh, yea, I remember that promise," Valentina said suggestively, making Juliana chuckle.

"Okay, then." Juliana pulled Valentina to a wall, placing her in front of her. "Where do you want to go? I think we can eat and then listen to jazz and dance." She leaned over and kissed her.

"Hmm," Valentina murmured over Juliana's lips. "There is a bar that I went to the last time I came here with Guille, it was incredible." She disconnected from Juliana and took her phone out of her purse, "I just don't remember the name.." she frowned and twisted her lips, biting them as she tried to remember the name.

"Stop doing that," Juliana said and removed Valentina's stuck lip with her finger, having it almost bitten by the chestnut that laughed at Juliana's reaction.

"Ok, I remember that the street is 10th, because it is an easy number to remember and we are on the street.. 53rd.." Valentina said as she slid her fingers across the screen of her phone, Juliana watching every second intently. She held Valentina around the waist, absorbing the fact that she could be like this with one of the most beautiful women she had ever met, and that this woman was only hers and that she loved her back as much as Juliana loved her. And she would appreciate that for the rest of her life. "Okay, here, the name is Smalls Jazz Club. I'm going to order an uber because it will be quick, less than 20 minutes to get there." Juliana smiled and nodded to her girlfriend, who was already asking for the car for them.

\--

"Are you hungry?" Valentina asked as soon as they entered the bar, which was already crowded with a few musicians doing sound tests with their instruments on stage.

"Ahm, I think so?"

"You think so?" Valentina asked amused. "How do you think so, Juls?"

"I don't know, I think I should be because it's been a while sense our last meal, but I don't feel hungry." Juliana stood.

"Okay, we'll have some snacks then and then order something when we get to the hotel. What do you think?"

"Perfect," Juliana smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, come on," Valentina smiled and pulled her by the hand until she reached the counter. "Hi, can I get a menu, please?" Valentina asked the barista in english, a tall man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, who smiled at the sight of the two and handed her a menu.

"Here you go," he said, handing the menu to Valentina, who thanked him and took the object. "Do you want help choosing something?"

"Oh, ahm.." Valentina said looking over the menu. "I think.."

"You can order combo 3 here," the man said, leaning over and pointing somewhere on the menu. "It's our most wanted combo, a huge success, snacks with drinks, so you can enjoy the show in peace while eating some good light stuff." He said smiling at her.

"What do you think?" Valentina asked in Spanish, turning the menu over for Juliana to see, pointing to the combo the barista had shown her.

"Where you're from?" The barista interrupted them both, asking Valentina directly, a lazy smile on his face.

"Mexico," Valentina replied smiling back, turning her attention to the menu. "We could choose this one too," she said pointing to another combo. "We can choose the drinks, right?" She asked the barista.

"Yes, you can, yes." He replied while wiping a glass, still watching Valentina. And Juliana watched him watch her girlfriend. "Will you be around for a long time?"

"What?" Valentina asked raising her head, confused. Juliana finding it funny how she was lost looking for something to eat on a simple menu, completely unaware of the man hitting on her. Now she kind of understood why Valentina would sometimes mention about people hitting on her at random places and how she wouldn't even notice. But it wasn't her fault, she just didn't care, she had Valentina by her side, why would she pay attention to other people?

"I asked if you will be in the city any longer. Maybe I can show you parts of it and-"

"Ah, thanks, but I'm fine. I know the city well." She replied politely. "And we will have the combo 4 and two glasses of your best wine, please." She returned the menu.

"Since you know the city well, then we can just walk around and.. I don't know. Talk." The man continued to insist. "Obviously, if you want to."

"Of course, I wouldn't go out with you if I didn't want to." Valentina replied smiling. "But as I said before, I'm fine. I came to visit my girlfriend, actually." She raised her hand that was intertwined with Juliana's hand, which saw the expression of the man in front of her diminish. "I'm leaving on Monday. But thanks anyway." Valentina gave a last smile and turned to sit at a table, Juliana right behind her, with a silly smile on her face.

\--

"I wish we could dance here," Valentina said in Juliana's ear so she could hear, since the music was too loud.

After ordering their food, the two ate listening to the quiet start of the show, the space filling up more and more at every moment.

"I kind of were expecting we would," Juliana said back, also glued to Valentina's ear.

"I forgot that the place was this small," Valentina said and looked at her with an apologetic look. "I just remembered that there was good live music."

"And you were right," Juliana replied, leaning over, kissing Valentina on the lips. "And everything's perfect, Val. Don't worry, okay?" Valentina smiled in agreement and leaned down to kiss her again, taking a little longer with their lips pressed together.

"I'm so happy that we're doing this together," Valentina said as they walked hand in hand towards their hotel, which was just a few blocks from the jazz bar. "I've been wanting to do this for a while now, you know?" Valentina asked, turning to Juliana.

"For a while?" Juliana smiled.

"Uhum," Valentina glued the sides of their bodies, holding Juliana with her left arm by her waist. "I want to travel the world with you, Juls. And I've been wanting to do this since the beginning of our relationship. I want to take you to see cultures and historical places and see you in a bikini on several beaches around the world." She ended saying wearing an amused beam, Juliana rolling her eyes at the last part.

"We will go one day," Juliana replied. "Let's just wait for me- ''

"Juls, I know." Valentina said thoughtfully. ''You graduate, or we wait for you to stabilize.. but I can take us to these places. Without effort. And I know you don't like it, I swear I do," Valentina said, looking at Juliana from the side." But a sporadic trip.. it wouldn't hurt, you know? Guille and Renata do that. Hell, they traveled the world for months together. And Renata was just like you."

"They were married, Val." Juliana reminded her girlfriend. "And I can't travel the world like that, I need to finish my studies."

"Ah, so for us to be able to travel the world without you feeling strange we need to get married?" Valentina asked, stopping in front of Juliana, an amused smile on her face threatening to leave. "And they weren't married yet. Not at the beginning of their trip, at least."

"I didn't say that," Juliana said smiling back. "But yes, the last part is true, I'd forgotten."

"You kind of said that," Valentina countered smiling.

"I didn't say that, no." Juliana challenged her.

"If that's all, I can propose to you here and now and we can get married tomorrow and next week we are traveling the world and-"

"Valentina!" Juliana interrupted her, laughing out loud, pulling Valentina who was almost kneeling on the floor in the middle of the street. "Stop being crazy!" Juliana took her by the waist and planted small kisses over her lips, with Valentina laughing along with her.

"I know, I know, I was kidding."

"No, you weren't." Juliana smiled, staring at her girlfriend.

"Ok, it was half a joke." Valentina rolled her eyes and held Juliana around the waist too. "But it's no secret that I want to marry you, and travel the world, and everything in between." She said seriously, looking at Juliana who looked at her the same way. "But I suppose I can wait for you to graduate so we can do it all. And we're kinda young for that so I can wait. I can sleep with you already in the same bed every day so that's something, right?" She ended up saying smiling, kissing Juliana quickly on the lips and taking her hand, dragging her through the dark streets of New York. "But since we can't get married yet, we can at least practice our honeymoon some more."

"Jesus," Juliana said laughing out loud, following Valentina wherever she wanted to take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can thank me later
> 
> and juliana DO tops. literally.
> 
> lets be friends on twitter if you want to follow me and read some portuguese nonsense, its @baielas


End file.
